


Third Time's the Charm

by TonksandDex



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 105
Words: 283,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonksandDex/pseuds/TonksandDex
Summary: The Freak is gone and now Allie is all alone at Wentworth. A surprise court date starts a series of events that lands Allie in a whole new world. This is my take on a popular fan wish. I will also be throwing in "Easter Eggs". If you are a true fan of Wentworth, some names, lines or jokes will be recognized. Some of these are more obvious than others. I have also borrowed a name or two from my favorite Wentworth fanfics. This was done solely as a tribute to those fanfic writers I have enjoyed the most. This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle.





	1. Court

**Author's Note:**

> Allie gets an unexpected call to court.

Will Jackson approached H1 as the women stood by their doors for the count. After reading off each name and receiving appropriate responses, he turned to Allie Novak.  
“Novak, you’ve got court today so no work duty for you."  
“What do you mean I have court? What for?” Allie asked  
“You’re on the appeals docket, so I’m guessing that would be why.” Jackson replied.  
“But I didn’t appeal my sentence. How did this happen?”  
“Dunno Novak, just know you’re on the list. C’mon with me.” Will led her down the hall to the strip search room where Vera Bennett was waiting.  
“Thank you Mr. Jackson, I’ll take her from here.” Vera motioned for Allie to enter the room. She pointed to a garment bag hanging to her left. “Your barrister’s office dropped this off for you this morning.”  
Allie unzipped the bag to find a navy blue business suit, a white blouse and shoes to match. She looked at the clothes questioning the ex-governor, “Ms. Bennett, what’s going on here? I don’t have a barrister and I don’t know anything about an appeal.”  
“It appears someone’s decided to fight in your corner Novak. C’mon and get dressed. You don’t want us to be late. The judge wouldn’t like that.” Vera smiled as she gave her instruction.  
The suit fit Allie like a glove. Allie stood up after she slipped the heels on her feet. She towered above the officer next to her. Vera reached out and placed the handcuff on Allie’s wrists.  
“Not exactly the accessories I would have chosen, but I guess I don’t have much say in that huh?”  
“You know it’s procedure for inmates to be cuffed in court Novak. Now let’s get a move on. You look nice by the way.”  
“Thanks Ms. Bennett.” Allie replied as she followed the shorter woman out.  
Wolf whistles could be heard throughout the halls as Allie was escorted out. Everyone Allie saw smiled at her and wished her luck. As they were about to leave the secured area, a loud shout caught her attention.  
“ALLIE! Where are you going and why are you dressed as a catalogue model?” Kaz asked as she approached them.  
“Somehow I’ve landed on the appeals docket. Did you have something to do with this?”  
“No Bubs, I didn’t. I was going to work on getting you girls out after my appeal got heard, but it seems you beat me to it.” Kaz answered.  
“Sorry Proctor, we’re running late and we have to get going.” Vera interjected as she swiped her security card across the reader. She placed her hand on Allie’s elbow and escorted her through the door. Allie looked back at Kaz with a concerned expression and shaking her head in confusion.  
Kaz waved to her and yelled, “We’ll talk when you get back! Good luck Boobah!!”  
Allie was seated in the back of the brawler. Vera joined the driver up front. Allie’s mind was racing as they rode along. How did this happen? Who is this barrister? Who’s paying for this? The questions rolled around in her head over and over.  
Allie was escorted through the halls of the courthouse. She was taken into a hearing room and asked to sit in the defendant’s box. She looked up to see a very attractive woman wearing barrister robes and a wig headed toward her.  
“Allie, I’m Erica Davidson and I’ll be representing you today. I know you have questions and I promise they will all be answered, but for right now, I need you to just sit and listen. Let me do the talking. Just let me do my job and we’ll hope for a good result, OK?” Erica quickly turned and sat at the defense table. When the judge entered the courtroom everyone stood.  
“Please be seated. We are here today to hear an appeal in the matter of the Crown versus Allison Elizabeth Novak. Counsel for the defense, do you wish to start?”  
“Yes your honor, I do.” Erica stood as she spoke. “Allie Novak is a woman who was sentenced to ten years in prison based solely on a guilty plea rendered on virtually no evidence. She is accused of being a member of a vigilante group known as the Red Right Hand. This group allegedly targeted men who had a history of violently attacking women. The only evidence presented against Ms. Novak is some video that was posted on social media. None of those videos clearly show Ms. Novak as a participant in these attacks. Her voice is never heard and I would submit that these videos do not constitute proof of Ms. Novak’s participation.”  
“There is the question of your client’s guilty plea counsel.” The judge responded.  
“At the time, Ms. Novak was faced with the possibility of becoming homeless due to the incarceration of her mother figure due to her part in these assaults. She chose to plead guilty rather than face the streets that had been so cruel to her in the past. She was also choosing to stay with the safety of her chosen family. Your honor, the world has been rather unkind to Ms. Novak. She has had brushes with the law in the past, but this is the first time she has ever been accused of any violent act. Her record while incarcerated has been relatively spotless and she has not been accused of any violence since her arrival at Wentworth.”  
“I see here that drugs were found in Ms. Novak’s cell and she was hospitalized due to a heroin overdose. Is this true?”  
“Yes it’s true that drugs were found in her cell and yes she was hospitalized, but I would submit that in a prison setting, finding drugs in one’s cell doesn’t constitute possession, especially considering she has never had a positive drug screen.”  
“And the overdose?” the judge asked.  
“Your honor, that overdose was the result of a brutal attack on my client perpetrated by Joan Ferguson. The former governor’s activities are well known to this court, including her recent escape. Ms. Novak very nearly died from this vicious assault. In fact her heart did stop and she would not be here today but for the resuscitation efforts on the part of the hospital staff.”  
“Do you have any evidence to back this accusation against Ms. Ferguson?”  
“Your honor I would submit the hospital records from the assault. They clearly indicate that while there was a needle mark in my client’s arm when she was brought in, there was also a needle mark in her neck. This mark was caused by the assault, while the mark on her arm was staged by Ferguson to make the scene look like a simple overdose. The needle mark in her neck is evidence that Ms. Novak did not voluntarily inject the drugs. Ms. Ferguson was never charged with this assault because it was not reported to the authorities. The CCTV footage from the prison has a six minute gap during the time of the assault for which the prison staff has no explanation. The same lax security measures that allowed Ms. Ferguson to escape custody, also enabled her to assault her fellow inmates at will.”  
Allie wiped the tears that had started to fall from her face as her barrister spoke. The judge turned his attention to the prosecution. “And what say you on this matter sir?”  
“Your honor, the Crown would simply submit that the defendant did in deed plead guilty to her charged offenses. She received a sentence commiserate to her crimes. She is a known prostitute and drug addict and the Crown would strongly urge this court to uphold Ms. Novak’s current sentence.”  
The judge turned back to the defense table, “Counselor, if Ms. Novak’s sentence were to be reduced or overturned, what would prevent her from returning to the street life that brought her here?”  
“You honor, in the courtroom today is Dr. Julia Millpond. She has acted as Ms. Novak’s benefactor throughout this appeal and she has assured me that she will continue to support Ms. Novak in her resettlement.”  
Allie strained to see who her barrister was talking about. Who was this woman and why was she helping her?  
“We shall take a short break for me to consider this matter.”  
Everyone stood as the judge exited the courtroom. Vera turned to Allie and escorted her to a holding area next to the courtroom. A few minutes later, Erica appeared with a woman by her side. She had a hard look to her, she was in her fifties and beginning to gray, but her smile lit up the room when she extended her hand to Allie.  
“I’m Dr. Julia Millpond. It’s good to finally meet you Allie.”  
Allie shook the woman’s hand. “Why are you doing this?”  
Julia held Allie’s hand as she spoke, “Let’s just say I owed someone a favor and it’s been my pleasure to try to pay it back. We’ve just got one more hurdle to clear and this will all be over.” Julia released Allie’s hand and sat back in her chair.  
Allie looked at Erica, “Do you really think I have a shot at this?”  
Erica released a heavy sigh as she spoke, “I think I presented the best case I could. The rest is up to the judge. I’m going to get a coffee while we wait, anyone else?”  
“I don’t think I could hold it down thanks.” Allie responded.  
Allie, Vera and Julia sat in silence as they waited. Erica returned ten minutes later with her coffee in hand. “Allie, are you alright? You look pretty pale.”  
“I don’t know what I am right now. I think I’m in shock.”  
Julia pulled a bottle of water from her bag and offered it to Allie, “Take a sip of that, it’ll help.”  
Thirty minutes later they were summoned back to the courtroom. Allie was placed back in the defendant’s box with Vera close by. Everyone stood when the judge entered.  
“Please be seated. I have reviewed the relevant information concerning this matter and have taken arguments into consideration. While I do not believe Ms. Novak was wrongly convicted, I do believe that had this matter been taken to trial a guilty verdict would have been questionable considering the available evidence. I am also moved by the patronage of Dr. Millpond. I am familiar with her work and she has testified in this court many times as an expert in female criminality. I do not believe Dr. Millpond would sponsor an appeal that did not have merit. I do not believe enough evidence has been presented to exonerate Ms. Novak, however, I am willing to reduce her current sentence to time served. I will also add the caveat that you are to have no further contact with any members of The Red Right Hand. I am giving you a chance to live a decent life Miss Novak. Please don’t waste it. The prisoner is free to go. Court is adjourned.”  
As everyone else in the courtroom stood, Allie froze in her seat. Had she heard him correctly? Did he say she was free to go?  
“Allie…Allie…Novak, are you alright?”  
“Huh? What? Sorry Ms. Bennett. Yeah, I think I’m alright.” Allie spoke as she rose to her feet.  
Vera reached over and removed Allie’s handcuffs. “Won’t be needing those anymore, will we?” Vera smiled at Allie as she spoke.  
Erica approached Allie and hugged her shoulders, “We did it! You’re free Allie!”  
“Shit! I’m really free?”  
“Well we have to go back to the prison to process you out, but yes, you’re free Allie. Congratulations, I’m really happy for you.” Vera said. She leaned into Allie and whispered, “Bea would be pleased.”  
Allie could only nod as her tears started to flow. The realization that her prison life was over and she was a free woman was proving too much to comprehend at one time.  
Erica spoke, “Well I don’t know about you girls, but I feel like celebrating. Shall we meet up for dinner Julia? How about Becco? Your treat of course.”  
“Sounds good. We’ll be there about seven.” Julia replied. “Allie, I’ll be waiting outside the prison when you get done.” Julia took Erica’s arm and they walked into the hallway.  
“C’mon Novak. Let’s get you checked out of that place.” Vera said.


	2. What Did You Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie gets released and finally gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an all day conference to attend so I thought I'd go ahead and post this. It may be a day or two before the next one. Enjoy!

The ride back to the prison seemed to take no time at all. Allie was helped out of the van by Mr. Jackson. “I hear you’re leaving us Novak.” Mr. Jackson said. “I’ll go back to the unit with you so you can collect your things. Don’t want any unexpected surprises ruining your day today.”

“I don’t have to be searched first?” Allie asked.

“You’re a free woman Allie. Get used to it.” Will and Allie walked down the hall towards H1. As she turned the corner, she saw Liz and Boomer sitting at the table. Jackson waited at the gate as Allie entered the cell.

Liz looked up and immediately jumped out of her chair and headed towards Allie. “Look how beautiful you look love! How’d court go?”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this Liz, but I’m a free woman!” Allie reached out and hugged Liz tightly.

“No fuckin’ way blondie!” Boomer yelled.

“Oh love! That’s the best news I’ve ever heard! I’m so happy for you!” Liz stepped back and added, “You go out there and don’t you ever look back. You hear me—don’t you ever come back.”

“Thanks Liz. I won’t.” Allie walked into her cell and folded the red blanket covering her bed. She hugged it close to her body and walked back out. “Tell the girls anything else left in my cell is up for grabs. This is all I’m taking with me.”

“Blondie, you betta stay outta here cause this shit’s all mine!” Boomer belted out as she went into Allie’s cell.

Liz walked up to Allie and pulled her into a hug. “You go out there and make Bea proud love. You can do it!”

“I’ll do my best Liz. I will.” Allie waved as she walked out of H1 for the last time. She clung to her red blanket as she and Will walked down the hall to reception.

As they approached the door, Kaz came running towards them. “Allie! Allie, wait up.” Kaz stopped short of running into Allie and wrapped her arms around her. “I just heard bubba! This is fantastic! I’ll call the girls on the outside to come pick you up!” Kaz was smiling from ear to ear as she held Allie at arm’s length. “They’ll be so glad to have you back.”

Allie stepped back and tears fell over her cheeks. “Kaz, I can’t go with the girls. The judge made it a condition of my release that I can’t associate with anyone from the Red Right Hand and I’m gonna do what he said.”

“Wait, what? Where’re you gonna go? What’re you gonna do?” Kaz asked looking stunned.

“The woman who sponsored my appeal has promised to look after me. I’m going with her.”

“Who is this woman? What’s she about?”

“I don’t really know Kaz, but she’s invested a lot of money and effort into getting me out of here and she seems nice enough.” Allie shrugged as she spoke.

“I don’t like it bubba. I don’t like it at all.”

“Kaz, it is what it is. I’ve been given another chance, and I’m gonna make the most of it.” Allie reached out and hugged Kaz, “I do love you Mumma. Thanks for everything.”

Kaz kissed Allie’s cheek and pulled back. “You know where to find me if you ever need anything bubs.”

“Yeah, I do. Goodbye Kaz.” Allie and Will stepped through the door to reception. Vera was waiting with Allie’s personal belongings from when she was arrested. She signed for her things and the officers both walked her to the outside door.

Vera spoke first. “Good luck to you Allie.” She smiled and reached out to shake her hand.

Will walked her out to the car park where a large SUV waited. “Well it looks like you’ve got a chance for a new life Allie. Do your best, that’s what Bea would want.”

“You’re right, she would. Thanks Mr. J. Thanks for everything.” Allie reached up and hugged Will. “I’ll always be grateful for what you did.”

“Yeah well…you’d better be getting on you way. Goodbye Allie. Good luck to you.” Allie waved as she got into the SUV.

Julia was waiting for her as promised. “Take us back to the hotel Jim. I think Allie needs some quiet time before the celebration tonight.”

“What I need is for you to tell me how I became a project for you.”

“I’ll explain everything at the hotel. I promise.” Julia replied.

The SUV pulled up in front of the hotel. The women walked together through the lobby to the elevators. Julia pushed the button for the 15th floor when they entered. They went straight up and they walked down the hall to room 1515. Julia ran the card key through the lock and opened the door. Allie’s mouth gaped as she looked around the luxury suite.

“Your room is over there. I’ve had some clothes brought in. Let me know if you need anything at all.” Julia grabbed her phone and walked towards the other bedroom in the suite. She closed the door behind her.

Allie turned and went to the bedroom Julia had indicted was hers. She put her red blanket on the bed and turned to open the closet. There were several outfits hanging there. As Allie looked through she noticed that everything was her size. She turned and opened the drawers of the dresser. There she found a nice selection of casual wear and undergarments. Allie walked through the door to her en suite. There she found a large shower and separate tub. She turned the water on in the tub and went to go collect her things. She soaked in the bath for a good half an hour before the water started to cool. She got out of the tub and dried off choosing to wear a large white terrycloth robe for now. She walked back to the salon hoping Julia would be ready to talk. She saw the tea tray sitting on the table and helped herself to a cup. Just as she reached for a biscuit, Julia appeared from her room. Julia was now dressed in jeans and a tee shirt and looked much less daunting than she had in court.

“Sorry. I should have waited for you before I just helped myself.” Allie said sheepishly.

“That’s what it’s there for Allie. I want you to relax and enjoy yourself.” Julia poured herself a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa. “I’m guessing you’re ready for some answers, am I right?”

“Yeah. That’d be good.” Allie sat down on the couch opposite Julia.

“I’m a psychiatrist Allie. I specialize in criminal psychopathy—specifically female criminal psychopathy. I’ve written several books on the subject and I testify in cases as an expert witness. I was brought to Melbourne to consult with the authorities on the Joan Ferguson case. “

Allie straightened up at the mention of Ferguson. “OK, go on.”

“I came down the week before her trial. I met with Nils Jasper who was the key witness against Joan. He was the only one who had direct knowledge of her activities. I warned the authorities that he was in danger. Their whole case rode on his testimony. I knew if she had done half of what they thought she did, she wouldn’t hesitate to have him killed. They were confident that they could keep him safe until the trial. The other key witness was Bea Smith.”

Allie’s eyes shot up at the mention of Bea. “Did you meet with Bea?”

“Yes. I went out to the prison a few days before the trial and we talked. She was a formidable woman, but you already knew that. I found her to be direct, honest and really angry with Joan.”

“You have no fucking idea.” Allie snarled.

“I didn’t know about you Allie. She didn’t mention you to me at all. If I had known, maybe I could have prevented Joan’s attack on you. I was too focused on Bea. I was convinced Joan would go after her especially after she failed with the drowning. Bea assured me that as long as Joan was in medical, she was safe. Joan was supposed to be on twenty-four hour surveillance. There was supposed to be an officer watching her at all times. Turns out, the officers at Wentworth used a different definition for constant surveillance.”

“No shit Doc. That place has more bent screws than an antique jetty.” Allie snarked.

“All I was told was there had been an overdose and the woman involved was close to Bea. I was headed to the prison to check in with her when we got word that Nils Jasper had been killed on his way to court. The case against Joan was dropped. I got there just in time to see Bea drop to the ground after Joan stabbed her. Will and Vera were screaming for an ambulance. I knew she couldn’t wait that long. We loaded her into my SUV and I worked on her the whole way in.”

“You didn’t work hard enough!” Allie started crying. “She died that day thinking I was already dead.”

“She did die Allie, but we brought her back.”

“What? What did you just say?”

“I worked with military intelligence early in my career. I still have contacts I can call on when I need them. On the way to the hospital I had Jim call and have a surgical team waiting for us in the morgue. We stabilized her there and moved her to private hospital under an assumed name. She was kept there until she was strong enough to be moved to Sydney. A few months later, I had her moved to the States. It’s been a long recovery, but she’s almost there.”

“You’re telling me that Bea is alive? She’s been alive this whole time?”

“I’m telling you that Bea Smith died that day. I’m telling you the woman you knew as Bea Smith is alive.”

“I can’t believe it. I just can’t get my head around this. Why hasn’t she contacted me?”

“She couldn’t. Until she got to the States, she was pretty immobile. It’s only been in the last couple of months she’s been up and around. We were finally able to make her understand that Bea Smith had died that day and if she wanted a chance at a new life, Bea Smith had to stay dead.”

“Why?”

“Allie, think about it. If she had survived, she would have been taken back to prison as the lifer she was. She wouldn’t have survived long in that environment. Also, we needed Joan put away. If the charge was murder, that was more likely to happen. I still can’t believe she escaped! I have people all over Australia looking for her Allie. Don’t worry, they’ll find her eventually.”

Allie walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink, “They won’t find her. That much I do know.”

“You want to tell me how you’re so sure about that?”

“That’s a story for another day Doc. So you still haven’t told me why you got me out.”

“The first word she spoke when she woke up was ‘Allie’. I called Bridget Westfall and told her that was the last word Bea spoke before she died. That’s when Bridget filled me in on who you were. She wasn’t really verbal for quite some time. She was in the hospital in Sydney when she finally started speaking again. That’s when we decided we had to move her to the States. We couldn’t take a chance on anyone discovering who she was. Once we got her to the States, her recovery accelerated. She still has some pretty significant memory gaps, but she remembers you. She begged me to get you out of there. She threatened to out herself just to get back to you. She told me to contact Erica Davidson and we got the ball rolling. That’s pretty much it. That’s why I wanted you out.”

“Jesus! I keep thinking someone’s going to wake me up and tell me it’s time for the count. This is just all too surreal. Can you call her? Can I speak to her?”

“No. Not yet. You have a decision to make Allie and I want you to have all of the facts before you make up your mind.”

“What’s to decide?” “You can come with me and live in the States with her, but if you do, Allie Novak will cease to exist. You can never come back again—not for any reason. You’ll have to assume a new identity to keep Brenda safe.”

“Brenda?”

“That’s her name now. I won’t tell you her last name until we arrive if you decide to come.”

“Where is she?”

“I can’t tell you that either. You might decide to go with the other option and if so, I don’t want you searching for her as Allie Novak.”

“Why? What’s the other option?”

“You stay here, I give you half a million dollars to start a new life for yourself. Allie Novak can follow whatever dreams she might have.”

“There’s no decision to be made. I want to be with Bea..er..Brenda.”

“You need to know she’s changed. She’s different now. I think for the better, but you might not. She’s not as intense. She’s less defensive, less tortured. I don’t know how much of that has to do with the memory gaps, but we’re still working on that. You also need to know that she might never fully recover her memory. That frustrates her at times, but she’s beginning to deal with it.”

“I want to go with you. When do we leave?”

“Allie this is a permanent decision. There’s no turning back once we put this in motion. If you do this, after tonight, you will no longer be Allie Novak. Are you sure?”

“Do I get to pick my name or do you do that?”

“You can. I’ll need to know what it’s going to be early tomorrow morning but first we have to go have dinner with your defense team. They’re looking forward to a party. I’m going to have to ask you not to drink tonight. You don’t want to be hungover on the plane. Also, I don’t think I need to tell you this, but you cannot breathe a word of what I’ve told you to anyone. If you slip up, I will leave you here with a check so help me God. Got it?”

Allie nodded.

“Well go get ready and wear something nice. It’s Allie Novak’s going away party!”

A couple of hours later they entered the restaurant. Erica and her assistants were already there. They ate, drank and had a wonderful time. While Julia paid the check, Allie pulled Erica over to the side.

“I just want to thank you for all you’ve done for me. You did such a good job and I’ll be forever grateful for your help.” Allie stepped forward and pulled Erica into a hug.

“Allie, you don’t have to thank me. I was well paid for my efforts and I don’t pass up any opportunity to stick it to those fuckers over at Wentworth! Just do me one favor and stay out of trouble, OK? If you mess up, it’s gonna make me look bad.”

“Erica, I can promise you that Allie Novak will never cause you another day of grief.”

“Take good care of yourself Allie. Have a good life!”

“You ready to go?” Julia asked.

“More than ready. Let’s get outta here Doc. I got places to go.” Allie replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think...


	3. New Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie is reminded how serious this all is and she picks her new name.

Allie and Julia reentered the suite just after eleven. Julia was busy checking her phone for messages. Allie headed for her room wanting to give the doctor some privacy. She still had a million questions she wanted to ask, but now didn’t seem like the right time. Just as she entered her room she heard the older woman’s voice call to her.

“Allie, I have some information I need you to look over. I know it’s been a long day, but we have about eighteen hours on a plane tomorrow. You can sleep all you want then. You are about to enter witness protection Allie. There are strict rules involved. This file contains information I need you to familiarize yourself with. If you can’t live by these rules, I need to know that.”

Julia walked over and handed Allie a file folder. “Most people find it close to impossible to leave everyone and everything they’ve ever known behind. You can still stay here and start a new life. It’s not too late to change your mind. I won’t think less of you and neither will Brenda.”

Allie took the folder from the doctor’s hand and went to her room. She changed into her nightwear and sat in the middle of the king sized bed. She opened the folder and started to read through the material she had been given. It took her almost two hours to read over everything.

“Doc wasn’t kidding. This shit sounds serious.” Allie mumbled to herself as she read aloud, “Subject shall relinquish all names, properties and associations. Subject shall refrain from contacting, in any form, all friends, relatives, employees or associates who are aware of your true identity. You are prohibited from revealing your true identity to anyone you might encounter in your new location. If these rules are breached, you will be returned to your previous identity and no further protection will be provided.” 

Allie’s head was spinning. Twenty-four hours ago she had been asleep in her cell at Wentworth. In the course of less than a full day her entire life had turned upside down. She was a free woman. Free to do whatever she wanted short of rejoining the Red Right Hand. And then there was Bea. Bea was alive! She was still in this world and there was still hope for a life with her. A real life—not a prison existence. Allie decided she needed a drink and wandered back into the salon. She saw Julia sitting at a desk typing furiously on a laptop.

“Doctor, is it OK for me to get a drink?” Allie asked.

“Of course it is. Help yourself to whatever you want and Allie, will you please call me Julia? I’m not your shrink. Are you hungry? Want some room service?”

“Nah, I’m good for now, just wanted to grab a drink. Why are you still up?”

“It takes a lot to change an identity. I’m just getting the pieces lined up for the morning. Did you get through all the information I gave you?”

“Yeah, I did. None of it will be a problem Doc-- I mean Julia. I think it’ll be a bit easier for me than most. I don’t have anybody outside of prison to leave behind. I’ve never been particularly good at being on my own. I need to be with her. I love her.”

“You love who she was. I told you, she’s different. You may feel differently once you’ve spent some time with her.” Julia said. “She was worried you had moved on and found someone else.”

“It was all I could do to get up every day much less start with someone else. I could still feel her. I dreamed about her. She was always at the front of my mind.” Allie poured a drink and continued, “Yes, I was drawn to her strength, but I fell in love with her softer side. I know more about who she is than you seem to think I do.”

“I don’t doubt that Allie. I just want to make sure you have all of the facts you need before you decide to leave everything behind.”

“I have no doubts about what I want Julia. I don’t have anything to leave behind. I want Bea, or Brenda, or whoever she is when we get there. I love her. I never stopped. I never will.”

“Allie, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Once you’re resettled, if anyone discovers who Brenda really is, she’ll be sent back to Australia. She’ll have to face her life sentence as well as a new charge for fraud which would make the possibility of an appeal impossible for her.”

“Fraud—why?” Allie asked.

“The team of people I’m using don’t officially exist. We operate under complete secrecy. If that secret is ever exposed, for any reason, we vanish. It will appear as if Bea escaped and had Joan Ferguson fraudulently charged with murder. Everything will fall on her. Do you understand what I’m telling you Allie? Do you understand the consequences if you don’t follow the rules to the letter?”

“I do understand. I would never do anything to harm her. I swear.”

“That’s that then. Operation Erase Allie can move ahead. You thought of a name yet?

Allie sat back on the sofa and sipped her drink. “The information you gave me said the name needed to be ‘non-unique’ and banal so I’m guessing Beyonce’ is out.” 

“Brenda said you were funny.” Julia giggled as she sipped her own drink. “You need some more time? Want me to make some suggestions?”

“Nah. I’ve got the name picked out and I think it fits your rules. It’s Catherine King. Cat for short.”

“That’s actually really good. You got a middle name Cat?” Julia asked.

“Yep. Deborah. Catherine Deborah King—that’s me.” Allie stood up and bowed at the waist.

“Brenda will love that.” Julia smiled softly at the younger woman.

“I think she will too. Thanks Doc—er—Julia.”

“Why don’t you go grab a nap Cat. I’ve got work to do and we’ve got an early start tomorrow.”

“I don’t think I could sleep a wink, but I’ll get out of your way for a while.” The blonde got up and headed to her room. She stopped just short of the door and turned back towards the older woman, “I still can’t believe any of this is really happening! If some bitch wakes me up and I’m back in that fucking cell I’m gonna slap the shit out of ‘em!” She laughed as she turned back to her room.

Julia picked up her phone and hit the call button, “We’re a go for everything. Catherine Deborah King will be flying home with me tomorrow. Get the documents started. Thanks.

___________________________________________________________________________________

 

Allie rolled over and opened her eyes. She quickly sat up and looked at her surroundings. As she wiped the sleep from her eyes she still couldn’t believe where she was. She climbed out of the large bed and headed to the en suite. After showering and wrapping herself into the fluffy white robe she headed out to the living area. She was surprised to see Julia and two other women talking.

“Hey Cat! I was just getting ready to wake you.” Julia rose from the sofa and headed to the bar where a large coffee tray sat. “You want some coffee? I can order you some tea if you’d prefer.”

“A coffee would be great thanks. White, no sugar.” The young blonde walked around and sat in a large comfortable chair next to the other women.

“Cat, this is Toni. She’s here to give you a new look before we go.” Toni immediately went and stood behind the blonde and started to assess the job in front of her. “And this is Jenna. She’s here to pack us up so we can get out of here on time.”

Julia set the coffee on the table next to the young woman. Toni tapped her shoulder and said, “C’mon with me. We need to get a start on this. You can eat some breakfast once I’ve got your color set.” The blonde stood up and followed Toni back into her room.

Toni grabbed the chair from the desk and took it into the en suite. “Have a seat gorgeous. How would you feel about going a bit caramel?”

“Whatever you think would be best is fine by me.”

Toni busied herself with mixing chemicals, painting strands of hair and wrapping them in paper. When she had completed her task she placed her hands on the young woman’s shoulders and said, “We need to put you under a dryer for a bit. Do you want something to eat?”

Both women walked back into the lounge area. A large salon-type hairdryer had been set up in the corner. Allie walked over to the table where a small buffet of breakfast items was waiting. She filled a plate and went to sit under the dryer. When Toni turned the large machine on, Allie couldn’t hear a word anyone was saying, but she watched as they all scurried throughout the room.

Thirty minutes later, Toni lifted the bonnet from Allie’s head and checked her work. “C’mon, we need to wash this out.” Toni said as she guided her back to the en suite. Toni washed her hair out and started styling. 

“What’ya think?” Toni asked as she turned the young woman around to look in the mirror.

“I love it!” she squealed as she ran her fingers through her newly styled hair.

“Go get dressed. What we need you to wear is laid out.” Toni instructed as she left to join the others.

Allie quickly dressed in the outfit that had been chosen and went out to the lounge.

“You look great!” Julia smiled as she spoke. “Now come over here. We need to get some pictures taken and sent off.”

Jenna pointed the camera and snapped several shots. Julia and Jenna looked the photos over and chose the one they thought would be best. 

“Send that one over to Jim right away. He’s got to finish the passport.” Julia instructed. “Now go get changed again Cat. You can’t be wearing the same shirt you have on in your passport photo.”

Allie did as she was told, still finding it strange to be referred to by her new name. When she returned, Jenna and Toni were standing by the door. Both of the women wished her good luck and walked out.

“We’ll be leaving soon. Do you want another coffee?” Julia asked.

“Sure.” Allie replied as she sat on the sofa. She thanked Julia for the coffee and shifted in her seat before she spoke. “Julia, as grateful as I am for all of this, I can’t help but wonder…”

“What?”

“What if your story about Bea is bullshit. What if I’m being taken off to some brothel somewhere to go back to prostitution. I don’t mean to sound bitchy, but I’ve ended up in that situation before and I have no desire to go back. I’m not that girl anymore.”

Julia smiled and got up from the couch. She reached into a leather portfolio and pulled out a piece of paper. “Brenda said you might not believe me, so she sent this.” Julia handed Allie the paper in her hand.

Allie froze as she gazed at the sketch in front of her. She ran her fingers over the image of her own face staring back at her. There was no doubt that Bea was behind the drawing. Allie blinked away the tears that welled in her eyes. Below the sketch, she saw three simple words. Follow your heart.

“She really is alive, isn’t she?” Allie croaked.

“Alive and waiting on you.” Julia replied. “Have you ever flown first class?”

“The only flying I’ve ever done was when I was high on ice.” Allie chuckled.

“Well, you’re in for a treat then. Get your things together Cat, it’s time to go home.”


	4. The Flight Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie learns more about Julia as they head to her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to divide this into two chapters but decided against it. It's a bit long, but I don't think you'll mind.

The SUV pulled up in front of the Melbourne airport. Allie had been given a small portfolio containing a passport, a birth certificate, an American visa and an Australian driver’s license all in the name Catherine Deborah King. There was also a first class plane ticket. Passage had been booked from Melbourne to Los Angeles.

  
“So I’m gonna be a California girl?” Allie asked.

  
“No, we won’t be staying in LA. There’ll be another plane waiting on us there.” Julia answered.

  
“You still won’t tell me where we are going?”

  
“Patience is a virtue Cat. For now what I want you to concentrate on is getting through customs and security. We didn’t change your date of birth to make it a little easier on you, but you must remember your name is Catherine King. Got it?”

  
“Got it.”

  
They managed to get through security and customs with no problems. Allie had remained calm and had not come close to being tripped up by her new name.

  
“I’m impressed! You flew through that like a champ.” Julia observed.

  
Allie grinned, “Role play was a big part of the job description in my previous life. You’d be amazed at the crazy shit those fuckers would ask for. The better you stuck to their script, the more you got paid. I got quite good at it.”

  
They entered the first class lounge. Allie’s mouth was agape, once again, as she surveyed her surroundings.

  
“Holy shit! Do you really live like this?”

  
“I normally travel business class when I work. Brenda is the one who insisted on the first class treatment.” Julia responded. “You don’t think I paid for all of this?”

  
“B..er..Brenda paid for this?”

  
“Yeah she’s paid for all of it, your barrister, the hotel and all of the transport. She insisted that you have the very best of everything.”

  
“Where did she get that kind of money?”

  
“The sale of her house and her business had her pretty well set up, but the money from her ex-husband’s insurance policy made her wealthy. He had both of them insured for a million dollars. She received double indemnity due to his murder. The idiot never had his benefactor changed after the divorce.” Julia explained. “She made it clear you were to be treated like a princess no matter what.”

  
“So the half million you offered me if I stayed…”

  
“Brenda wanted to insure you had a good start regardless of your decision.” Julia directed Cat to the buffet. “ Let’s go grab a bite before we get on the plane.”

  
They sat at a small table away from all of the other passengers. The waitress came over and asked what they wanted to drink. Allie ordered a coffee and Julia ordered a double martini—extra dry. The waitress returned with their drinks but before she could leave Julia looked up at her and said, “Go ahead and bring me another please, and keep them coming.”

  
Allie giggled as she watched Julia down the drink in one gulp. “Day drink much Doc?”

  
“It’s Julia, and yes, I tend to get a bit smashed before I get on the plane home. It’s my way of winding down from the job when it’s done. Besides that, I’ve been awake for about three days now and I need to get some sleep on the plane. The gin helps to knock me out of hyper-drive so I can relax.” Julia reached for her second drink and took another large swig.

  
They finished eating and the waitress had cleared their plates. A few drinks later, Julia was beginning to relax. She had stopped constantly scanning the lounge watching everyone around them. She was half-way through her fourth double martini when Allie asked, “Why don’t you like to be called Doc?”

  
“I don’t mind being called Doc by most people, but you aren’t most people.”

  
Allie was confused. “What’s that mean?”

  
“It means you and I are going to be spending a lot of time around each other. You’ll be living with us.”

  
“Wait, who’s us?”

  
“Me, my wife and Brenda, that’s who’s us. Brenda’s only the second resettlement I’ve ever brought home with me. My wife was quite shocked when I let her in on my plan to bring her home.”

  
“Your wife?” Allie asked

  
“Yep. We’ve been together for almost ten years now. We got married three years ago when they made it legal in the States. I thought it was kind of silly after all that time, but it was important to Helena, so I went along with it. Happy wife, happy life—right?” Julia raised her glass and toasted before she downed her drink.

  
“What’s she like, your wife?” Allie leaned forward as she sipped her coffee.

  
“They say opposites attract, and that’s definitely true with us. She’s everything I’m not. She’s warm and affectionate. She’s one of those people who can put anyone at ease. She’s very stylish. She runs an interior design business back home. Oh, and did I mention she’s the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever laid eyes on?” Julia chuckled as she nodded to the waitress to bring her another drink. “Why she would want to be with someone like me is still a mystery to me, but it works.”

  
“What do you mean someone like you?”

  
“Because of my work, I’m detached from most people. I find it difficult to connect most of the time. I’m an observer. I stay pretty focused on whatever case is in front of me. Helena kinda acts as a bridge between me and the rest of the world. She’s brought me out of my shell, but it’s still a work in progress. I don’t know what I would do without her to tell you the truth.”

  
“If that’s true, why did you take such an interest in Brenda?” Allie asked.

  
“As a doctor, I had to do whatever was in my power to try and save her life that day. Once we were sure she was going to live, I studied her files. I was struck by how much trauma this woman had endured over the years. My interest in the beginning was purely academic. I came to Sydney for a week after she had truly regained consciousness. We talked all day, every day during that week. As I got to know her, I realized she was a lot like me. She was awkward and shy, but she was smart—really smart. It was then that I realized that I wanted to offer her a new life, but she still needed a lot of care. The best solution was to bring her home where I had all the resources I needed. She’s been with us ever since.”

  
Allie smiled as she lifted her cup, “Well, here’s to the best fucking fairy godmother anybody ever had! Thank you for taking such good care of my girl. I really do appreciate it.”

  
About that time, the boarding call for their flight came over the loudspeaker. They boarded their flight and Allie was once again agog at the luxury being afforded her. They each had their own mini-suite, Allie’s by the window, Julia’s on the aisle next to her. The plane taxied and soon they were in the air.

  
Allie got up and walked over to Julia’s cubicle. “Can we call Brenda yet?”

  
Julia motioned to the chair opposite hers and Allie took a seat. “This is an international commercial flight, No, I’m sorry, we can’t call her yet. In flight calls are monitored by the authorities and I don’t want to raise any red flags. I know you’re anxious, but you’re going to have to wait a little longer.”

  
The flight attendant came over and took their drink orders, Allie opting for champagne and Julia asking for a martini.

  
“Can I ask you some stuff?” Allie asked.

  
“What kind of stuff?” Julia replied.

  
“Stuff about you, like why are you so fascinated with psychos? Why do you have military contacts? How do you decide who to rescue?”

  
The flight attendant returned with their drinks and set them in front of the women. Judith took a gulp of her martini and set it back down.

  
“Jesus you ask a lot of questions!” Julia let out a small laugh as she reached over for her bag.

  
“Why do people keep saying that to me?” Allie huffed.

  
Julia laughed out loud and leaned back in her chair. “And there’s another one!” She unzipped her bag and pulled a book out. She handed it over to Allie. “Here, this is my first book. It’ll answer a lot of the questions you have and it will keep you occupied while I get some sleep.”

  
Allie looked at the book in her hand. “Broken Monsters—interesting title.”

  
“Go read Cat. I’m kicking you out of here for now.” Julia downed what was left of her drink and motioned for Allie to return to her own seat. As Allie left, Julia flagged down the flight attendant. She picked up her bag and headed for the lavatory. Allie returned to her seat, sat down and read the back cover of the book.

  
**Dr. Julia Millpond is one of the world’s most respected psychiatrists. By twenty years of age she had completed medical school as well as her post-doctoral specialty. She has an unparalleled ability to profile and interpret the behaviors of psychopaths. She has acted as a consultant for the FBI, CIA, Interpol, Scotland Yard and multiple military entities. She is a monster hunter.**

  
**“Broken Monsters” is a chronicle of Dr. Millpond’s earliest cases. The first monster Dr. Millpond encountered was her own mother. Lilith Millpond was a delusional woman convinced that her only child would be a goddess who would rule the world. She relentlessly drove her daughter in her academic endeavors. Eventually, this mother-daughter relationship would be pushed beyond the brink resulting in a tragic end. Since these events, Dr. Millpond has made it her life’s work to protect the world from monsters like Lilith Millpond.**

  
Allie was stunned. All she could think was, “Holy shit!” She looked up to see Julia, now wearing lounge wear, returning to her seat. The flight attendant was finishing up converting the seat to a bed. Julia thanked the attendant and climbed into the bed. She looked at Allie, winked, and disappeared from view as she hit the control to raise her privacy screen.

  
“Can I get you anything?” The flight attendant asked.

  
“What?” Allie snapped out of her daze. “Some coffee would be great, thanks.”

  
She settled back into her seat, reached in her bag to get her red blanket and began to read.

______________________________________________

“Cat! Cat wake up!” Allie’s eyes popped open as Julia shook her shoulder.

  
At some point, Allie had fully stretched out on her recliner. She had fallen asleep with the open book on her chest.

  
“How long have I been out?” Allie asked.

  
“About four hours.” Julia responded. “You needed it. The flight attendant was going to wake you to set your bed up, but I told her not to bother. You looked comfortable enough.”

  
The flight attendant approached the women, “Ms. King, are you ready for your shower?”

  
“There’s a shower on the plane?” Allie asked noticing that Julia looked freshly showered herself.

  
“The perks of travelling in style Ms. King.” The flight attendant responded. “There’s just over an hour of flight time left. If you’re going to shower, I’ll need you to come with me.”

  
Allie gathered her things and followed the flight attendant to the front of the plane.

  
“I’m afraid you’re limited to five minutes of water. You get a total of fifteen minutes in here. We’ll be approaching LA soon and I have to get everything shut down properly.”

  
Allie showered and dressed. She decided to do her make-up back in her seat. When she returned to her mini-suite she found her seat had been returned to an upright position and her red blanket was folded neatly on top of her bag. She applied her make-up and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Satisfied with how she looked she walked over to Julia’s seat.

  
“I’ve almost finished your book. Is it all really true?”

  
Julia just nodded. Allie instinctively understood any questions she might have would need to wait.

  
“How long is the next flight?”

  
“About five hours, but it’s a private plane so it won’t be that bad.” Julia replied.

  
Allie returned to her seat when she heard the announcement for the final approach. Allie found herself holding her breath as the plane landed. When the plane stopped, Allie got up and gathered her things. She and Julia exited the plane. Two very official looking men in uniform were waiting on them.

  
“Dr. Millpond, Ms. King, please come with us.” They escorted the women through a security door and into a small office. “Passports please.” Both women presented the requested documentation. Their passports were stamped. “Welcome to the United States ladies. Your luggage has been cleared and loaded in your car. Please come with me.”

They followed the man through another security door and walked out onto the tarmac. There was a town car waiting for them. The chauffeur nodded to the women as he loaded them into the back seat. The drive to the private terminal took about ten minutes. The car stopped beside a small Cesna business jet. Allie exited the car after the doctor. As she walked around the car she saw a woman walking down the steps of the plane. This woman wasn’t just beautiful, she was stunning. Allie stopped in her tracks as she saw the woman run to Julia and throw her arms around the doctor.

  
“Cat, this is Helena. Helena, I want you to meet Catherine Deborah King. She’s Cat for short.”

  
Helena reached out hugged Cat. She whispered in her ear, “Welcome Cat. We’re so glad you’re joining us!” She kissed Cat’s cheek and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the plane. Allie looked back over her shoulder at Julia who was mouthing, “Told ya.”

  
Allie giggled, “It does appear you’re punching over your weight Julia. You must have skills that weren’t in that book.”

  
Helena stopped when she got to the door of the plane. “She has more skills than anyone I’ve ever met. Don’t doubt that Cat, I don’t.” Helena winked and smiled as she turned and boarded the plane.

Allie followed with Julia right behind her. The flight attendant took Allie’s bag from her and directed her to the cabin. Julia and Helena took their seats and then it happened. Allie saw her standing there. Her hair was dark brown and she looked somewhat frail, but there was no doubt, it was Bea.

  
Standing right in front of her was the woman she hadn’t seen in almost a year. The woman she thought she had lost forever. The woman she had killed for. They were both frozen in place too stunned to move.

  
Allie finally spoke, “If I’m dreaming, please don’t ever wake me up.”

  
“You’re not dreaming beautiful girl.” Bea’s raspy voice had not changed a bit. Bea finally moved forward and placed her hands on Allie’s face. “I’m right here my darling and I’m never leaving you again.” She pulled the younger woman close to her and hugged her tightly, “I can’t believe you’re finally here!”

  
Allie stepped back and gazed at Bea’s face. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. “I can’t believe you sent Wonder Woman to come rescue me! I always knew you had style, but I’ve been treated like a queen over the past couple of days.”

  
“Only the best for my girl.” Bea smiled as she moved forward and kissed the lips she had so desperately missed.

  
“I guess I should introduce you two.” Julia smiled as the women pulled apart, “Catherine Deborah King, meet Brenda…Brenda Novak.”

  
Both women were crying now as they clung to each other.

  
“OK you two! Take a seat. We still have to fly home! Oh, and no mile high club on my plane—got it?”

  
“Since when?” Helena giggled as she leaned over and kissed Julia.

  
“Shush you!” Julia blushed. She looked at the flight attendant as she spoke, “Jennifer will you please tell Amanda we’re ready to go home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will still be using the names Bea and Allie as well as Brenda and Cat when telling this tale. I hope it doesn't cause too much confusion. Let me know if it does.


	5. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie just enjoy being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly fluff, but I like it.

They had all been travelling for a while. Bea and Allie sat together on a leather couch. Both were finding it difficult to do anything other than hold each other’s hands and stare into each other’s eyes. They occasionally leaned into each other and enjoyed slow gentle kisses. Both women were completely overwhelmed with the fact they were together. They just wanted to soak each other in. Bea kissed Allie’s cheek and leaned in close to the younger woman’s ear.

“God I’ve missed you!” She whispered, “I love you my beautiful girl, I love you so much!”

Allie felt a shiver jolt through her body. After all of this time she heard Bea utter the words she thought she would never hear. A tear rolled down her cheek as she pulled back to look Bea directly in the eye. 

She placed her hands on Bea’s face and whispered back, “I love you too, with all my heart.”

The tears were flowing freely down the cheeks of both women. Allie leaned in and kissed Bea silently asking for entrance with her tongue. Bea happily obliged and melted into Allie’s embrace. After a few moments, they pulled apart, both women laughing through their tears. Bea reached aver to the table next to her and grabbed a box of tissues. They both blew their noses and dried their faces.

“Oh well this is sexy as hell.” Allie quipped. “All of my dreams come true and I turn into a snot factory!”

They both laughed. Bea reached around Allie’s shoulders and pulled her in close. Allie laid her head on Bea’s shoulder. She turned her head and nuzzled Bea’s neck drinking in Bea’s scent like it was water and she was dying of thirst.

“Alliecat.” Bea hummed. “I’ve got my Alliecat back.” She turned to Julia and asked, “Is it ok for me to call her that in public?”

“I think that may be why she chose the name she did. What do you think?” Julia shook her head and rolled her eyes. “Yes it’s ok. It’s ridiculously sweet, but it’s ok. And before you ask, yes it’s ok for you to call her Bea. Just make it clear to anyone you might meet that her name is Brenda. Bea is simply your pet name for her.”

“That worked out well for both of us, huh babe?” Allie smiled as she spoke.

“It sure did. For the first time in my life, I think it’s all gonna work out.” She leaned in and softly kissed Allie’s lips.

“So babe, why’d you pick Novak for a last name?” Allie grinned devilishly as she asked.

“We drew it out of a hat. Why do you think I picked Novak? I needed to keep some part of you close to me. I can’t believe you even asked me that question!” Bea answered indignantly.

“Why do you think I asked? I just wanted to hear you say it.” Allie giggled as she poked Bea’s side.

“Why’d you pick King for a last name?”

“Two reasons. First, since you have been my queen since the day we met, I wanted a name that reflected royalty.” Allie explained. “Secondly, I remembered it was your Gran’s last name.”

“That’s so sweet! Thank you baby!”

“Jesus Christ you two! Think maybe you could give all the mush a break? It’s time to celebrate!” Julia announced as she popped the cork on a bottle of champagne. “Get over here and join us.”

The two couples sat across from each other with a table separating them. Allie was clinging to Bea’s hand afraid she might disappear into thin air. Julia handed the bottle to the flight attendant who came over offering to fill their glasses.

“Thank you Jennifer.” Helena raised her glass and offered a toast, “Welcome home Cat!”

Allie raised her glass and added, “Wherever the fuck that is!”

Helena looked at Julia, “You haven’t told her where we’re going yet?”

“It’s in the book. Did you not read that part?” Julia queried.

“We’re going to Nashville?” Allie asked.

Bea turned and took both of Allie’s hands. “To our new home, our home together.”

“As in Tennessee? As in daisy dukes and cowboy boots?” Allie asked.

“Got a problem with that Ms. King?” Julia raised her eyebrows as she asked.

“I honestly don’t care if you’re taking me to an igloo in the arctic as long as I have this one with me.” Allie raised Bea’s hand and kissed the back of it. “I guess I’m a bit surprised that a high powered couple like you would live in a hick town.”

Julia chuckled as she put her glass down on the table. “You might be surprised darlin’. It may not be quite what you expect.”

Bea looked Allie, “It’s lovely. I think you’ll like it.”

“I’ll love it as long as I’m with you.” Allie leaned over and softly kissed Bea’s lips. “How long until we get there? I feel like I’ve been on a plane for three days.”

“We have about two hours left. It won’t be too much longer.” Julia answered as she checked her watch.

Allie asked Jennifer for more champagne. “So, since we’ve got some time to kill, you both know our story. Tell me how you two ended up together. Don’t tell me, she rescued you from a psycho mob boss.”

“No, it wasn’t anything that exciting.” Helena answered. “It’s really quite a boring story. She hired me to redecorate her house.”

“Oh, I see. You designed the bedroom of your dreams and didn’t want to give it up!” Allie giggled as Bea elbowed her.

“I warned you both. She has a bit a naughty streak.” Bea shrugged her shoulders as she spoke.

“I like naughty and it seems you do too Brenda.” Helena laughed. “It wasn’t quite that simple. When Julia called to make the initial appointment, I started doing my research. I try to get an idea of what a client’s like before I meet them. It started with a simple Google search and ended up with me reading her first book. Her story captivated me. I knew I wanted to get to know this woman. Really get to know her. Unfortunately, she proved to be oblivious to my advances.” Helena took a swig of her champagne before she continued. “Throughout the whole project I flirted like mad. I found any reason to call her. I came by unannounced with flowers in hand. Nothing worked.”

“Been there, done that.” Allie quipped as she wrapped her arm around Bea’s shoulder. “Something obviously worked along the way. I see that rock on your finger!” Allie picked up the bottle and refilled everyone’s champagne.

“The remodel was finished. I knew the excuses to spend time with her were about to be gone. I didn’t let her stay at the house while we were working on it. I wanted a big reveal. After giving her the grand tour, I simply asked if she liked it. She said she did. Then I pushed her up against a wall and asked her if she liked me. Before she had a chance to answer, I kissed her.”

“Oh shit! You got balls girl!” Allie snorted she was laughing so hard. “What happened next?”

“Let’s just say we’ve been together ever since. The risk paid off.” Helena reached over and gave Julia a peck on the cheek.

Julia rolled her eyes at her wife. “Every time she tells this story she makes it sound like I had no choice in the matter.”

“You didn’t. I get what I want. Haven’t you figured that out yet?” Helena teased.

“Oh I figured that out a while back. I simply thought no creature as gorgeous as you would ever be interested in me. Turns out, I was wrong, and I’m happy to admit it.” Julia reached over and took Helena’s hand.

“Somebody write that down. Super genius admitted she was wrong about something!” Bea quipped.

“She speaks! I thought you had been hypnotized by your little girlie over there.” Julia jibed.

“Leave her alone Jules.” Helena nudged her wife in the side. “Brenda and I have a surprise for you two.”

Allie perked up in her chair, “Babe, what is it?”

“Well…I’ve been staying with Helena and Julia—you already knew that, right?” Allie nodded. “I was so nervous after Jules left to go to Australia. I needed something to keep me occupied while I waited.”

“You managed to finish it?” Julia asked.

“With a lot of help from Helena, yeah, it’s done.”

“What? What’s done?”

Bea turned to Allie. “Well, Jules and Helena have a guest house that was being used as storage. I asked them if I could fix it up for us. We redid the whole place. I wanted us to have a place of our own. Are you OK with that? Am I being a U-Haul lesbian?”

Allie laughed hysterically, “You weren’t lying Julia, the woman I knew wouldn’t even say the word ‘lesbian’ much less make a joke about being one! Now all we need is a juicer and a cat called Juno and we’ll be all set!”

Everyone laughed except Bea, “What? No really….what?”

“I’ll explain later babe. Good to know you’re working on the lingo though.” Allie smiled and gave three quick kisses to Bea’s lips. “I love you!”

“I love you too sweetheart.” Bea leaned in and gave Allie a slow gentle kiss.

“Break it up you two!” Julia chided.

“Leave them alone love, they can’t help it.” Helena retorted. “We used to be just as bad.”

“We were never that bad.”

“We were never separated for a year, or we would have been.” Helena answered. “You were only gone a week and you won’t believe what I have planned for you after dinner.”

“Really? I’ll look forward to dessert then.” Julia smiled as she leaned in to kiss Helena. Jennifer walked up and offered everyone more champagne. She refilled all the glasses and walked back to the front of the plane.

“Brenda, how’re you feeling?” Julia asked. “You’re gonna be sore after all day on the plane.”

“I’m good, really good. I’m feeling stronger every day.” Bea replied.

“I’ll make sure she has a good soak in the tub before she goes to bed tonight.” Allie said.

“I bet you will.” Julia laughed as she spoke.

“Julia…is Bea ok to…um…I mean is alright for us to..um…” Allie stumbled over her words.

Bea’s face flushed red as spoke up before Allie went any further. “I’m cleared for all physical activities. I have been for the last two weeks.”

“Don’t worry Cat. She’s healed nicely. She just gets sore if she has to sit for too long. It’s nothing to worry about.” Julia explained.

“God, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to help you through all this.” Allie whined.

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry you were stuck in that terrible place with that god-awful Freak! I was so worried she had gone after you again.” Bea stroked Allie’s face as she spoke.

“I don’t wanna talk about that right now, ok? We’re here now. We’re together and I get to give you a bath in our new home tonight!” Allie’s eyes sparkled as she gazed at Bea.

”After my last surgery someone gave me a bath, her name was Helga and it was not a pleasant experience.” Bea raised her glass in a mock toast as she spoke.

Allie leaned over and whispered in Bea’s ear, “Then Helga didn’t do it right. I promise you, you’re gonna have the best bath of your life tonight.” She gently bit the older woman’s earlobe as she pulled away.

Bea downed her glass of champagne and said, “How much longer do we have to be on this plane?”

The flight attendant approached the table, “We’ll be landing in about fifteen minutes. Can everyone please put on your seat belts?”

“Thank you Jennifer. I think everyone’s ready to get home.” Julia said.


	6. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie sees her new home for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First let me thank you all for reading. Your comments really do help keep me going.  
> Secondly, this chapter started to get a bit long so I had to cut it off. The next one will be coming soon--I promise.

As the plane rolled to a stop, they all got up and stretched. Allie looked up to see a tall athletic looking woman come out of the pilot’s cabin. She giggled as she saw the woman steal a kiss from the flight attendant.

“What’s funny?” Bea asked.

“Nothing really, but it seems that our Julia believes in surrounding herself with sisters.” Allie responded.

“Just keeping it in the family.” Julia remarked as she walked toward the uniformed couple. “Thanks for the smooth flight Amanda and Jennifer, your service was impeccable as usual. I think we’re good until next week when I go to Miami.”

Amanda lowered the steps down to the tarmac. “Thanks boss! Call if you need us anytime sooner.”

Julia nodded as Jennifer handed her carryon bag to her. Bea took Allie’s bag and slung it over her shoulder. She reached out and took Allie’s hand as they headed for the door. They followed Julia down the steps to the tarmac. There they saw a black limousine waiting close by. Standing next to the car was an older, African American man in a black suit.

“Howard, you didn’t have to some out here and fetch us. You could’ve sent one of the guys.” Julia said as she hugged the distinguished looking gentleman.

“Welcome home Julia.” Howard said as he kissed her cheek. “I know I could have sent someone, but I wanted to meet this amazing woman I’ve heard so much about from Brenda.” He greeted Helena with a kiss to the cheek before he turned to Bea. “So come on, introduce me to this lovely lady.”

“Howard, this is Catherine King. You can call her Cat.” Bea turned back to Allie, “Cat, this is Howard North. He takes care of everything at the estate.” 

Allie smiled widely and extended her hand. Instead of shaking it, Howard gently took her hand, bent at the waist and lightly kissed it. “Welcome Cat. I’ve heard so much about you. Brenda tried to tell me how lovely you are. I see now that she wasn’t exaggerating.” He took the bags from Julia and Brenda.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Howard, and thank you.” Allie said.

Julia shook her head and rolled her eyes, “Such a flirt! He never stops.”

Howard opened the back door of the limo and waited for the women to climb in. He shut the door and went to the driver’s seat. “Any stops before we head home?”

“No stops Howard. Just take me to Eastbelle please.” Julia replied. Howard raised the privacy screen as he started the engine.

“Eastbelle?” Allie asked.

“That’s what the estate is called.” Julia answered.

“Your house has a name?”

“Don’t blame me. My great-grandfather named it.” Julia laughed as she answered.

“Howard seems very nice.” Allie remarked.

“He’s the best man I’ve ever known.” Julia responded. “He’s worked for my family since I was three. He’s the closest thing to a father I’ve ever had. Next to Helena, I trust him more than anyone I know.”

Twenty minutes later the car stopped. Allie looked out the window and saw a large gate. When it opened the car slowly started moving again. As they passed through, Allie couldn’t believe her eyes. They were approaching a huge Victorian mansion. The yard was manicured and large trees lined the drive. The car pulled around and finally came to a stop. The back door opened and Howard extended his hand to help the women out of the car.

“Welcome to Eastbelle. I hope you’ll be comfortable here Cat.”

“Thank you Howard. I’m sure I will be.” Allie replied.

“Margo should have dinner ready. I thought you’d like to dine right away. I can tell her to wait if you’d prefer.”

“I don’t know about anyone else, but I’m starving. Is everyone ok with eating now?” Julia asked. Everyone nodded in response. “Good. Brenda, show Cat where she can freshen up and we’ll meet you in the dining room in ten minutes, OK?”

“Sounds good.” Bea replied. She guided Allie through the house and showed her where the washroom was located. “I’ll go and freshen up down the hall. I’ll be back in just a few minutes. Don’t wander off, you’ll get lost. I’ll give you the full tour after we eat.” Bea kissed Allie before she started down the hallway.

“Bea, I don’t mind sharing.” Allie smiled wickedly as she spoke.

“We wouldn’t make it to dinner, and you know it. Now go get ready. I’ll be right back. I promise.” Bea winked at her and turned back down the hallway.

Allie freshened up. She checked her hair and make-up in the mirror one last time before she grabbed the doorknob. When she opened the door, Bea was waiting for her just as promised. They went to the dining room just as Julia and Helena walked in through another door. They took their seats around the table, Allie sitting next to Bea across from Julia and Helena.

A woman emerged from yet another door carrying a tray. She set the plates of food in front of each woman. “Margot thought you’d want something fairly light tonight. Please enjoy.”

They all tucked in and began to eat. The conversation stayed light and moved easily throughout the meal. The woman reappeared and cleared their plates when they had finished. She soon returned with a coffee tray and a small tray of assorted desserts. “Can I bring you anything else?”

“I think we’re set.” Julia replied. “Tell Margot dinner was perfect.”

“Julia, would you be offended if Cat and I skipped dessert?” Bea asked.

“Not at all. You two go enjoy.” Julia replied.

Bea got up from the table and walked around as Julia and Helena rose from their seats. She hugged Helena first and then Julia. “Thank you. Thank you both for everything.”  
“No need to thank us.” Helena replied. “Will we see you tomorrow? Maybe come up to the house for dinner?”

“Actually, I need to speak with Cat about a few things tomorrow. Can you come to my office around four?” Julia asked. 

“Sure. No problem Julia.” Allie responded. She hugged both women. “You’ve both been so amazing. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Enough of that.” Julia said. “Go spend some time with your girl. Call us if you need anything Brenda.”

Bea nodded as she reached out and took Allie’s hand. She led her through the back of the house. They stepped through a door onto a huge veranda. Allie followed Bea as they walked past the swimming pool. 

“Not that it matters, but what time is it anyway?” Allie asked.

“It’s just gone seven. It’s still Friday here. Julia said it would take a while for you to adjust to the time change.” Bea responded. “Here we are.”

Bea opened the door to the small guest house. “I hope you like it.”

Allie couldn’t believe her eyes as she scanned the room. The floorplan was open. There was a small kitchen on one side and a larger living area in front of her. There was a fireplace with a flat screen TV mounted above. The furnishings looked warm and comfortable. The walls were lined with bookshelves. Throughout the room there were plants and fresh flowers.

“You did all of this?”

“With a lot of help, yes. Come on, I’ll show you the rest of the place.”

Bea led her through a door to the right of the living room. Allie smiled brightly as she surveyed the bedroom. There was a queen sized bed with nightstands on either side. The bedding was plush with large pillows. There was a beautiful antique dresser and a matching bureau. Bea opened a small door in a corner revealing a walk-in closet. Shelving units and shoe racks had been added to make the most of the available space.

Bea ushered Allie through the opening to the en suite. There was a glass-walled shower cubicle, a toilet and a vanity with double sinks. Above the sinks was a large mirror that covered the entire wall. Allie gasped out loud when she saw it. Above the biggest claw tub Allie had ever seen, there was a large window. There, in stained glass, she saw the image of two seahorses with their tails linked. 

“Oh my God Bea! I can’t believe this. It’s amazing!”

Bea snaked her arms around Allie’s waist from behind and hugged her tightly. “I’m glad you like it.”

Allie turned in Bea’s arms and placed her hands on Bea’s face. “Bea it’s perfect, just like you. I love it and I love you.” Allie leaned in and kissed Bea softly.

Bea led Allie back into the bedroom. “I thought about a king-sized bed, but it would’ve eaten up all the space in here. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Babe, we shared a prison cot without a problem. I’m sure we can make do here in Shangri-La.” Allie giggled as Bea smiled back at her. She pulled Bea into a hug and whispered in her ear, “Babe, you think you might be able to find another bottle of that champagne while I start the bath?”

“Um, I’m glad to get the champagne, but you really don’t have to give me a bath. I feel fine, really.”

“Nuh-uh-uh babe. It’s doctor’s orders and I’m going to follow them…and so are you. Now go find that champagne.” Allie tapped Bea’s behind and turned to go back to the en suite.

“I’ll need to run up to the main house to get it. I won’t be but a few minutes.” Bea said.

“I’ll be right here waiting. Don’t take too long.” Allie winked and disappeared into the bathroom.

Bea returned shortly with champagne and glasses in hand. When she entered the house it was dark except for a faint glow coming from the bedroom. She walked into the bedroom and followed the light to the en suite. The sight before her took her breath away. There in the glow of the soft candlelight Allie stood wearing nothing but a short robe. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was smiling softly. The tub was still filling with water. There was a deliciously calming scent coming from the water.

Allie slowly stepped towards Bea and gently took the champagne and the glasses from her hands. She placed them next to the tub and turned back to Bea. She stepped closer and reached for the buttons on Bea’s shirt. As she started to undo the first button, Bea reached up and stilled her movements.

“You need to know that I have some pretty bad scarring. I don’t want you to be shocked.”

“Good thing for you chicks dig scars, huh?” Allie reached for the buttons again.

“I’m not kidding Allie. They’re pretty ugly.”

“Nothing about you could ever be ugly to me Bea. Now relax and let me take care of my queen.”

Allie slowly stripped Bea of her shirt. As she dropped it to the floor she stepped back. Bea’s eyes were closed and a small tear rolled down her cheek. Allie reached up and wiped the tear away as she looked down and saw several scars that almost created a roadmap effect on Bea’s abdomen. Allie gently ran her fingertips aver the reddened flesh.

“It all reminds me of that terrible day.” Bea croaked.

“I’ll tell you what it reminds me of. “ Allie stepped closer and whispered into Bea’s ear. “It reminds me how very strong you are. It reminds me of how hard you fought to come back to me.”

Allie felt Bea’s arms tighten around her. She leaned her head in and hovered her lips over Bea’s. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen Bea and I love you more than anything.” She kissed Bea gently before turning her attention back to the tub. Allie turned off the water.

When she turned back around, Bea had shed the rest of her clothing. Allie reached out her hand and guided Bea to the tub. She held Bea’s hand as she stepped in. Allie reached for the sash on her own robe, shrugged her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. She stepped in behind Bea and guided her down into the warm water.

They nestled in together, Bea leaning back into Allie’s body, Allie gently stroking Bea’s shoulders and arms. Allie reached over and grabbed the bottle of champagne and handed it to Bea. She popped the top on the bottle and filled the crystal flutes Allie held in front of her. Bea set the bottle back down and Allie handed Bea her glass.

“Here’s to my queen.” Allie raised her glass. “Long live the queen!”

Bea clinked her glass to Allie’s and smiled.


	7. You won't believe it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea is a different woman--and Allie wants to know why.

Both Bea and Allie were giggling like schoolgirls as they each started to feel the effects of the champagne on top of their long day.

“Come on sweetheart. We need to get out of here before we shrivel up completely.” Bea stood up and reached for a large towel as she spoke. Allie pulled the stopper so the water would drain and stood up following Bea out of the tub. Bea wrapped another towel around Allie and finished drying herself off, wrapping the towel around herself when she was done.

Well…how was it? Did I manage to live up to Helga’s standards?” Allie giggled as she shook her hair loose.

“Helga was much more efficient, but you’ll do.” Bea laughed as she pulled Allie in close to her. “I haven’t felt this good since…well, I don’t remember since when!”

Allie’s eyes darkened as she reached for Bea’s face. “The last time I felt this good was the last time I saw you.” She pulled Bea’s face forward and kissed her.

This time it wasn’t gentle. This time it was filled with all the passion she could muster. Their tongues danced together as the heat built between them. Bea pulled back and dropped her own towel to the floor. She reached out and tugged Allie’s towel loose. Neither one of them was giggling anymore. Bea’s eyes raked over Allie’s body as her breath quickened.

“Come with me beautiful.” She instructed as she led Allie to the bedroom.

Bea quickly threw the decorative pillows to the floor and pulled the comforter and the top sheet back. She guided Allie into the bed and laid down beside her. They faced each other gazing into each other’s eyes. Bea reached out and wrapped her arms around Allie. She moved forward and gently bit her lower lip and released it immediately soothing her lips with a kiss. She felt Allie shiver as she kissed her.

“Are you cold sweetheart? Do you want the covers?”

“It’s not cold.” Allie answered as she took Bea’s face in her hands and rolled on top of her. “I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you right now.”

Bea looked up at Allie and smiled brightly. “I can’t deny you anything my love, but first I’m going to need you to feed me.”

“What are you talking about? We just aaaa…!” Allie started to question as Bea quickly flipped them over. “Oh my God Bea!” Allie squealed as Bea lowered her mouth on her hot, wet center.

_________________________________________________________

Bea woke up to Allie’s warm lips on her shoulder and Allie’s arms wrapped tightly around her. She rolled over and ran her hand gently across Allie’s face.

“Good morning.” Bea rasped.

“I’m sorry to wake you.” Allie whispered.

“Don’t be. The last time you didn’t wake me, it didn’t work out too well for either of us.” Bea giggled as she nuzzled into Allie’s warm neck.

“In my defense, I did try.” Allie giggled. “Can we just stay here forever? I don’t think I’ve ever felt this happy.” She tightened her arms around the older woman.

“I didn’t know I could feel this happy either my darling girl, but unfortunately I have to get up.” Bea stated as she rolled out of bed. “Nature calls.” She announced as she disappeared into the en suite. When she returned she was wearing a plush terrycloth robe.

Allie was propped up on her side with the covers wrapped around her. “Why would you ever cover up such a beautiful body?”

“I’ve made it a goal not to get arrested again my love. They frown on walking around naked in this town.” Bea quipped. “I’m going to make us some coffee. Are you hungry?”

“After last night, I think that might be a loaded question Babe.” Allie laughed out loud at her own joke.

“What can I say? See what happens when I skip dessert?” Bea quipped as she walked out of the room.

Allie went to the en suite to freshen up while Bea was in the kitchen. While she was in the bathroom, she picked up the clothes and towels that had been left on the floor and dropped them in the hamper. She smiled as she noticed the melted candles surrounding the tub. She brushed her teeth and washed her face before returning to the bed, pulling the covers back over her body.

Bea entered the room carrying a tray loaded with a carafe, two cups, a small creamer jug and a plate of small muffins. She gently set the tray down across Allie’s lap and crawled back into bed next to her. Allie poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Bea. She poured another for herself and splashed some cream in. They sat shoulder to shoulder leaning against the headboard.

“Babe, I want to ask you a question, but I don’t want you to take it the wrong way.”

“You can ask me anything sweetheart.” Bea responded.

“You just seem so different. It’s a good different. You seem so much more open. I guess I’m wondering what put you in such a different frame of mind. Do you understand what I’m asking you?”

“Yeah, I do.” Bea answered as she leaned over a kissed Allie on the temple. “I’m just not sure you’ll believe my answer.”

“Of course I’ll believe you. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because it’s pretty unfucking believable, that’s why.”

“What are you talking about babe?”

“Do you remember how I told you I saw Deb waving at me after the drowning?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Allie answered.

You know that Julia picked me up and took me to the hospital after I was stabbed, right?” Allie nodded in response. “From what I’ve been told, I was dead for about six minutes.” 

Allie reached over and rubbed Bea’s thigh. “Go on.”

“This time she wasn’t just waving at me. This time I was with her.”

“What?”

“I told you, it’s pretty unbelievable.”

“Tell me what happened babe.”

“It was the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen. I can’t even describe it. Deb was there and she was so happy! We talked for what felt like hours. We talked about everything, about Harry, Jacs, Braydon and we talked about you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah you. She told me that her whole purpose in this life was to show me that real love actually existed so I would still be open to it when it came along. If she hadn’t been in my life, Harry would’ve beaten any belief I had in love out of me. She kept my heart going, just like you did, just in a different way. Is any of this making sense?”

“Yeah, I think so. Was there more?”

“Yeah there was. She said I had a choice to make. I could go back and try to find you again, or I could stay with her and go on.”

“Go on where?”

“She wouldn’t say, but she did tell me if I decided to come back, she would be waiting for me when the time came. Deb didn’t leave me because of anything I did. She left because it was her time to go. I asked her why I got to choose but she didn’t.”

“What did she say?”

“She couldn’t answer that one. She said some things had to stay a mystery until I moved on.”

“This is incredible Bea. Was there anything else?”

“She said she there would still be pain and it wouldn’t be easy, but if I decided to go back, everything I needed to bring you back to me would be there if I would just be open to it.”

Allie moved the tray from her lap and placed it on the night stand. She turned to Bea and laid her head on her shoulder and placed her hand on Bea’s belly. Bea sipped her coffee before she continued.

“Deb told me that you were so sad without me. She said you were feeling the same anger that nearly ate me alive. She said you were headed down the same path I had been on before I let love back in my life. If I came back, I could help put you back on the path of love. That’s when I decided to come back. I wanted to try to change your path.”

Allie had tears streaming down her face. “You did save me babe. In more ways than you know.”

Bea put her hand under Allie’s chin and lifted her face so she could look her in the eye. “I didn’t save you beautiful girl. You simply chose to walk another path. You chose love.” Bea leaned in a kissed Allie before she reached over and handed her a box of tissues.

Allie blew her nose and wiped her face. “I’ll always choose you Bea, always and forever.” She reached her hand out and poked out her pinky finger. Bea grabbed on with her own little finger and linked their hands.

“And I’ll always choose you my beautiful girl.” They wrapped their arms around each other and simply gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Thanks Deb.” Allie whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments mean the world to me!


	8. Batman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie goes to speak with Julia

“Sweetheart, we need to get up.” Bea’s voice sounded far away, but Allie could feel her arms wrapped around her as well as feeling Bea’s lips on her neck. 

“I don’t want to.” Allie responded without opening her eyes. “I’m perfectly happy where I am thank you very much.”

Allie’s mind wandered back to the morning. After Bea’s confession, they had shared the most sensual hours of Allie’s life. They had made love over and over. They had talked and laughed. They had shared hundreds of kisses ranging from sweet and slow to wet and dirty. Bea had even prepared their lunch and brought it to bed. She fed Allie as well as herself. When Allie had missed the forkful of food Bea had offered her, a whole new round of passion had been kicked off as Bea used her tongue to clean up the mess that had been made. Soon after that, Allie had collapsed into an exhausted sleep.

“I know you’re tired beautiful girl, but we have to get up. You’re supposed to go talk to Julia at four.”

“Oh shit. I forgot all about that.” Allie slowly opened her eyes and rolled over into Bea’s embrace. “Will you go with me?” Allie asked sleepily.

“Of course I will, but Julia may want to talk with you alone. Are you comfortable with that?”

“I guess so.” Allie whined. “I just dread you leaving my sight for that long.”

“I know sweetheart. I feel the same way, but I promise I’ll be there when you get done. I’m not going anywhere.” Bea kissed the top of Allie’s head as she hugged her tightly.

“Do you know what she wants to talk with me about?” Allie asked.

“No, I don’t, but whatever it is, it won’t be bad. I trust Julia. She wouldn’t do anything to hurt us.” Bea responded.

“That book of hers is a page turner. Did she really kill her own mother?” Allie asked.

“Yes she did, right after her mother had killed Julia’s first love.” Bea responded. “She doesn’t like to talk about it—not that I can blame her. I’m sure it was horrible for her. She still keeps a picture of her and Anne together in her office.”

“How does Helena feel about that?” Allie asked.

“Anne died eighteen years before Helena came along. Helena understands that Julia’s relationship to Anne is sacred to her. Helena had other women in her life before Julia, she doesn’t see Anne as a threat.” Bea responded.

“You should have seen her in Australia Bea. She was like a machine. She got me out of prison, changed my identity and then got me out of the country but she acted like it was something she did every day. I think she might be Batman.” Allie remarked.

Bea laughed at Allie’s observation. “I’m pretty sure she’s not Batman, but she’s as close to a super hero as it gets, that’s for sure. One of my nurses in Sydney told me what Julia had to do to save me. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.”

“Why? What’d she do?” 

“I was bleeding out quickly. Her driver contacted her people and they verified my blood type. Julia tapped her own fucking arm and started a transfusion. Without that, I never would have made it. The nurse said that somehow Julia had kept working on me all the way to the hospital. She collapsed herself when we got there.”

“Holy shit Bea! Have you ever asked her about it?”

“Yeah, one day right before she left to get you I told her I knew what she had done. She just shrugged her shoulders and acted like there was nothing to it. She reacted like she gave me a band-aid for a cut finger. That’s just how she is sweetheart. You’ll get used to it. Now get up and go get ready, you only have about forty-five minutes left.” Bea directed.

“We could save a little time if you come shower with me.” Allie winked as she got out of bed.

“We both know that’s not true.” Bea laughed and threw a pillow at Allie. “Now go, go get ready.”

 

They walked, hand in hand, across the veranda to the back door. As they walked in, they were greeted by a smiling Howard. “Good afternoon ladies! How are you feeling today?”

“Better than ever Howard!” Bea responded gleefully, “How are you?”

“I’m fine thank you. Brenda you do seem to have an extra pep in your step today. It looks good on you.” Howard turned his attention to Allie. “Cat, I’m guessing you have something to do with this?”

“I hope I do Howard.” Allie responded smiling brightly, “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too Cat. It makes my day to see such happiness blooming.” Howard motioned down the hallway, “Julia’s waiting upstairs for you.”

Bea led Allie down the long hallway to the stairs. They climbed to the second floor and went down to the end of another long hallway. Bea knocked on the door. “Come in!” 

Allie scanned the room as she stepped in. The room was huge. Bookshelves lined all of the walls from floor to ceiling. Picture frames dotted the shelves behind the large mahogany desk that sat in the back of the room with a red leather executive chair behind it. There were three flat screen monitors and a laptop on the desk top. An antique Persian rug covered the wooden floor. There were four wing-backed chairs with small tables forming a conversation area in front of a large bay window that overlooked the front of the estate.

“Hey you two!” Julia said as she stood up from behind the desk walking forward to greet them. “Brenda, Helena is out in her studio. She has something she’d like to talk with you about while Cat and I chat if that’s alright with you.”

Bea looked at Allie, “Are you good with that sweetheart?”

“No worries babe. I’m good.” Allie responded as she leaned in to steal a kiss before Bea turned around and closed the door as she left.

Julia motioned for Allie to sit in one of the large chairs. Before she sat down Julia offered Allie a cup of coffee. Julia poured Allie a cup from the sterling silver decanter and then poured one for herself. “The cream’s right there Cat, help yourself.”

“Thank you. I needed this.” Allie said as she tipped the cream into her cup.

“I forgot. This is your first experience with jet lag. Are you feeling ok?” Julia asked.

“I am. I’m just feeling really tired this afternoon.“ Allie responded.

“You’ll need to try to stay awake until later tonight. The sooner you get on the schedule here, the better you’ll feel.”

“Don’t get me wrong Julia, I’m not complaining.” Allie said. “Why did you want to speak with me?”

“I’m not gonna beat around the bush Cat. Before we left, when I brought up Joan’s escape you made a comment I need clarified.”

A sense of panic rose from the pit of Allie’s stomach. She did know the Freak’s fate, but there had been other people involved. She didn’t want to get them in trouble.

“Um….what do you want to know?” Allie asked.

“You said, ‘they’ll never find her’. What did that mean?”

“You know about her. She could get out of anything. That’s all I meant.”

Julia leaned forward in her chair before she spoke. “Cat, listen to me carefully. She is not just a psychopath. She is a fucking apex predator. No one she has ever known will be safe as long as she’s out there. Now I have people out there spending a lot of time and effort trying to find her. I need to know what you know and I need to know now. Please don’t lie to me.”

“I just don’t want to get anyone into trouble Julia. It’s all very complicated.”

Julia sat back in her chair. “I’m not a cop Allie. No one will get into trouble.”

Allie’s eyes shot up from the floor when Julia called her by her real name. She took a deep breath and started telling Julia the whole sordid tale from the beginning. She told Julia how she had tried, unsuccessfully to kill Joan twice. She told her about Franky and the escape plan through the garden project. She described the afternoon in the yard when the women had tried to hang Ferguson. She finished by explaining how she gave up her spot in the escape plan including the participation of Jake Stewart and Will Jackson. She told Julia the Freak had been buried alive.

“Thank you Cat. I appreciate your candor. I know that wasn’t easy to talk about.” She patted Allie on the knee as she got up and walked over to her desk.

“You’re not upset with me, are you Julia?” Allie asked.

“Not at all.” Julia said gently. “Cat, I know what it is to want revenge. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah I do.” Allie answered. “What happens now?”

“Now I send an email and then you and I are going downstairs to spend the evening with the women we love.” Julia started typing as she spoke.

“That’s it?” Allie asked.

“What else would there be?” Julia kept typing as she spoke. “If you start having problems dealing with it, you should let me know. I’ll set you up with someone to talk to. Are you having problems with it?”

“No. Not at all.” Allie answered.

“Good then. Come on, Helena doesn’t like it when I keep her waiting.” Julia closed her laptop, ran her hand over a scanning device and walked Allie to the door.

Julia and Allie walked out onto the veranda where Bea and Helena were waiting with a maid standing to the side. 

“You’ve been up there forever Jules. Poor Cat must be exhausted. What can we get you to drink Cat?” Helena asked as they sat down.

“Are you OK sweetheart? Do you need to go lie down?” Bea asked with concern as she took her hand.

“No, I’m fine, really. I would love a beer. Would that be OK?” Allie asked.

“Judith, could you please get Brenda and Cat a beer, and bring Julia and I some of that white wine we had last night? Thank you.” Helena instructed. “Now, Brenda and I have some good news!”

“What is it babe?” Allie asked.

“Helena likes what I did with the guest house, so she’s offered me a job!” Bea declared gleefully.

“Like it? I love it! She has a great eye for space and design and I’ve never seen anyone take such care with restoring old pieces. She’ll make a great addition to the team.” Helena stated.

Judith returned with the drinks and set them in front of the women.

“She is awfully good with her hands, I can vouch for that!” Allie joked. “When do you start?”

“I’m not going to start until next month. I want to make sure we have time to settle in properly before I go to work.” Bea stated.

“There’s more!” Helena stated excitedly. “Jules is speaking at a conference next week in Miami. We have an anniversary coming up so we’re going to make a long weekend of it and we’d like it if you two joined us.”

“Are you serious?” Bea asked. “The beach? Really?”

“I know you’ve missed it Brenda. We thought you two might enjoy some fun in the sun.” Julia said. 

“Will you come with us?” Helena asked.

“We’d love to Helena. Please excuse my girlfriend, she appears to be speechless at the moment.” Allie laughed. “Babe, you’re gonna need to take me bikini shopping, you good with that?”

Bea smiled as she responded, “This just keeps getting better and better!”

Judith walked over and announced that dinner was ready. The women all got up from the table and started to walk into the house.

“Margot is making cappuccino brulee’s for dessert tonight. They’re my favorite.” Helena chimed.

“Brenda will be skipping dessert again tonight.” Allie announced as she turned and winked at Bea.

Bea blushed as she rolled her eyes. “This is gonna be a thing now, isn’t it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you for all of your wonderful comments. They do help to keep me going. Also, I didn't get as much done on this as I wanted to this weekend so the updates may not be daily. I'll get them out as fast as I can.


	9. Thor and Zeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie wakes up early and can't go back to sleep

Bea and Allie stood up to say their good nights when dinner was finished. “Thank you for a lovely dinner.” Allie said. “Please tell Margot I’ve never had a better bite of fish in my life.”

“I’ll let her know. We’re so glad you enjoyed it.” Helena said as she hugged Allie. “Has Julia filled you in on tomorrow afternoon?”

“Sorry love, I forgot all about it.” Julia said.

“On the second Sunday of each month, we have a late lunch here at Eastbelle. All of the staff and their families come. It’s a very casual event, but everyone enjoys it.” Helena explained. “Since the heat’s finally broken, we’re going to be outside tomorrow. The weather is supposed to be perfect.”

“Sounds wonderful! What time?” Allie asked not really relishing the idea of sharing Bea with a crowd of people all afternoon.

“We’ll start around two.” Julia said. “Don’t be alarmed if you notice some movement on the grounds tonight. Howard has decided to do some barbeque for tomorrow, so he’ll be out and about most of the night.”

“How many people are coming to this thing?” Allie asked.

“About forty. Why?”

“It’s gonna take Howard all night to barbeque for forty people? How many steaks is he gonna cook?” Allie asked.

Julia laughed out loud at Allie’s response. “Cat, southern barbeque is quite different than what you’re used to. It’ll be pulled pork, ribs and chicken. It takes fourteen or fifteen hours to do it right. Howard thought it was time you were introduced to some real southern food.”

“We’ll look forward to it, thanks.” Bea interjected. “Come on sweetheart, you look like you need a bit of a lie down. I should get you back to the house.”

Bea took Allie’s hand and led her down the path to their door. As soon as the door shut behind them, Allie felt herself spun around with her back against the door and Bea’s lips at her neck. Allie tilted her head back against the door to give Bea better access.

“I thought I was going to explode if I didn’t get to touch you.” Bea panted as she ran her hands under Allie’s shirt. “What are you doing to me? Why can’t I keep my hands to myself?”

“I dunno beautiful, but I need to keep doing whatever it is, because I am loving this!” Allie giggled. She took Bea’s face between her hands and guided her in for a slow, delicious kiss. As they pulled back for breath, Allie leaned her forehead against Bea’s as she whispered. “I love you my queen.”

“And I love you my beautiful girl, more than anything.” Bea almost breathed the words out of her mouth. Clothes were shed in a frenzy as they moved towards the bedroom.

 

Allie woke up needing the bathroom. She started to roll from Bea’s arms when she heard a sleepy voice say, “Where’re ya going?”

“Just to the loo love. I won’t be long.” Allie kissed Bea on the forehead before she got up and headed for the en suite. When she was done, she washed her hands and returned to the bedroom. She crawled back into bed sitting with her back against the headboard. She was wide awake. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table—3:53 am. Allie reached over and stroked Bea’s hair away from her face.

“You OK?” Bea mumbled without opening her eyes.

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna go outside and get a little air.” Allie answered.

Bea’s eyes rolled half-way open as she grumbled, “Gimme a minute and I’ll go with you.”

“No babe, you go back to sleep. You need your rest.” Allie whispered as she continued to stroke Bea’s hair.

“You sure?” Bea croaked.

“I’m sure. Go back to sleep beautiful. I’ll be back by the time you wake up.” Allie slipped out of the bed and walked to the closet. She dressed in a pair of navy blue track pants and a matching hoodie. She slipped a pair of trainers on her feet and walked to the bedroom.

As she walked through she heard Bea mumbling, “I love you” as she hugged her pillow. Allie smiled sweetly as she slipped out the door.

She quietly opened the front door and stepped out into the cool night air. She was gazing up at the stars when she heard growling. She looked down to see two of the largest dogs she had ever laid eyes on standing in front of her and they didn’t look happy. Before she could decide how to react she heard Howard’s voice. 

“Back it down boys.” He commanded quietly. The dogs both immediately laid flat on the ground. “I’m so sorry if they startled you Cat. Their manners aren’t always what they should be. Are you alright?”

“I’m OK. They just came out of nowhere and surprised me, that’s all.” Allie responded.

“Thor, Zeus, this is Ms. Cat. She lives with us now and you are to treat her like family. Got it?” The dogs rose to their feet, dropped their heads and wagged their tails. They approached Allie slowly and each nuzzled her hands.

“That’s amazing Howard. How did you do that?” Allie asked as she started to pet the dogs.

“Like I always say, just treat them right and they’ll do right in return.” Howard responded. “Why are you up at this time of night Cat?”

“I guess it’s the jet lag Julia keeps telling me about. I keep getting my days and nights confused.” Allie answered.

“You wanna come over here and keep me company for a bit?” Howard motioned towards the outdoor kitchen.

“Sure.” Allie responded. The dogs followed Allie as she walked with Howard. “That smells amazing!”

“It’ll taste even better when it’s ready. Gotta cook it low and slow, it’s the only way.” Howard said as he motioned for Allie to sit. “You settling in OK? Need anything?”

“Everything’s been perfect Howard. Everyone’s been so warm and lovely.” The dogs sat next to Allie, each one lowering their heads to her knees. Allie reached and started stroking both of the giant heads.

“That’s the only demand Julia makes of anyone here at Eastbelle. You treat everyone like you want to be treated. It’s that simple.” Howard raised the smoker cover and rearranged the meat on the grill. “It wasn’t always like that around here.”

“What do you mean?” Allie asked.

“Julia’s grandfather hired me here as a groundskeeper when I was eighteen. Things were a lot different back then. Staff members were required to be invisible. You weren’t allowed to speak unless you were spoken to. It was all very formal. Rules were strictly adhered to if you wanted to keep your job.”

“That sounds terrible!” Allie exclaimed.

“It was a different time Cat---different rules.” Howard lowered the smoker top and sat down next to Allie. He nodded towards the dogs. “They like you.”

“I like them. They’re adorable!” Allie smiled as she continued petting the dogs. “When did things change around here?” Allie asked.

“They got worse before they got better. After Julia’s grandfather died, Lilith took over and it was a nightmare. I hate to speak ill of the dead, but she was a horrible woman. Just mean to her core.” Howard reached down and took a bottle of water out of a small cooler and offered it to Allie. She took the bottle and he reached for one of his own.

“Why did you stay?” Allie asked.

“By that time, I had been here for several years and I liked the job. I was a groundskeeper so I didn’t have to directly deal with her that much. I had it better than most of the staff. She treated all of us like dirt. Bad as it was for us, Julia had it worse than anyone. She was horrible to that poor girl. The only time I ever saw her smile was when she would sneak out of the house early in the morning to come hang out with me. I guess that’s really why I stayed. Somebody had to look out for Julia. Lilith sure wasn’t going to do it.”

“I can’t imagine Julia being a child. What was she like?” Allie asked.

“Lilith never allowed her to be a child. She spent all of her time with adults. She was never allowed to be around other kids. Lilith had crazy expectations of that kid. No child should ever be treated that way.”

“What was it like after Julia’s mother died?” Allie asked.

“Please don’t ever refer to Lilith as Julia’s mother. She forfeited that title long before she died.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean any offense.”

“None taken Cat.” Howard said gently. “After Lilith died, everything changed. Julia asked me to take over as the estate manager. I thought the poor girl had lost her mind. I didn’t know anything about running this place.” Howard laughed as he recalled the memory. “She just looked at me and said, ‘Do what’s right and right will follow—sound familiar?’ I couldn’t argue with my own words, could I? We agreed we would form an Eastbelle family of misfits. This is a safe place for good people who have an ugly history. Everyone on this staff has some story they don’t want to talk about. A past they want to forget. Everyone here has that in common.”

“She told me you’re as close to a father as she’s ever known. She loves you, you know.”

“I know she does and I love her too.” Howard responded. “You’d better be getting back. I think someone might be missing you.”

“You’re right, I should be getting back.” Allie stood up and so did Howard. She stepped forward and hugged him. “Thank you Howard. This has been lovely and I’m looking forward to trying your barbeque.”

“Thanks for the company Cat! I enjoyed it. See you this afternoon. Come hungry!”

When she reached the door of the guest house, Allie realized the dogs had followed her. “Hey guys, I’d love to bring you in, but I’m not sure Bea would be thrilled. Maybe another time OK?” The dogs silently turned and walked back towards Howard. “Oh my god it worked! I can’t believe it.”


	10. Please don't hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie have a difficult conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter. Let me know if you liked it too.

Allie entered the house and went to the kitchen to put on the coffee. She waited for it to brew and filled two mugs. She walked to the bedroom trying not to spill anything along the way. When she entered the bedroom, Bea was just beginning to stir.

“Hey babe. I made us some coffee.” Allie whispered as she sat down and placed the mug on the table beside Bea.

“Hey you. What time is it?” Bea asked sleepily.

“It’s just a bit after five. You wanna go back to sleep for a while beautiful?” Allie asked as she reached and brushed the hair away from Bea’s face.

“Have you been up all this time?” Bea said as she sat up and took the mug from the table.

“Yeah, I had a little party with Howard and two big hairy guys.”

“You what?” Bea asked. Her brain not awake enough to make sense of what Allie was saying.

“I met Thor and Zeus. They’re quite a pair.” Allie giggled.

“Oh shit, I forgot to tell you about them. Did they scare you?” Bea asked.

“A little at first, but Howard worked his magic and then they were like big babies.” Allie explained. “How’re you feeling babe? Did you sleep well?”

“I’m sleeping much better since I’ve been sharing a bed with this hot girl I met.” Bea joked as she sipped her coffee.

“What’s she like?” Allie smiled as she leaned in close to Bea’s face.

“She’s the most amazing person I’ve ever known. I dunno how I ever survived without her.” Bea answered as she leaned and kissed the younger woman.

Bea sat up and leaned against the headboard. Allie swung around and cuddled into Bea’s neck.

“Sweetheart, I didn’t ever ask you what Julia wanted to talk about yesterday.” Bea said as she sipped some more of her coffee.

Allie hesitated as she cuddled even closer to Bea’s body. “She wanted to talk about what happened at Wentworth after you were gone.” She whispered.

“Oh.” Bea responded. “You wanna tell me about it?”

“No, I don’t want to, but I guess I need to. I don’t want there to be any secrets between us.” Allie answered hesitantly. “I’ve felt so happy and safe here in our little love bubble. I don’t want anything to change that.”

“Sweetheart, it’s OK. You can tell me anything. Nothing’s going to change the way I feel about you.” Bea reassured as she kissed Allie’s temple.

“Is it OK if we have this conversation in the other room?” Allie asked. “I know it may be silly, but I don’t want to talk about that place in our bed.”

“Of course it’s OK Allie, and I don’t think that’s silly at all.” Bea said. “Just let me go freshen up a bit and I’ll meet you in there.” 

Bea tapped Allie on the hip and got out of bed. She headed into the en suite, Allie admiring the view as Bea walked away. Allie snapped back to reality and went to the kitchen to survey the fridge for some food. She put together some yogurt, fruit and granola and set them on the small kitchen table. Bea came walking in tightening the sash on her robe. She refilled her mug and sat down at the table.

“I don’t really know how to begin.” Allie said as she sat down opposite Bea. “There’s so much to tell you and you’re not gonna like most of it.”

Bea reached across the table and took Allie’s hand. “Take your time sweetheart and don’t worry, I won’t get angry. Just start at the beginning.”

“It’s not at all pretty Bea.” Allie warned.

“Just tell me babe, it’ll be OK.” Bea said as she gripped Allie’s hand tighter.

Allie proceeded to tell Bea everything. Bea listened intently and provided encouragement as Allie spoke. They moved the conversation to the living room when Allie collapsed into tears telling Bea about burning her artwork. Allie continued on, strengthened by Bea’s supportive attitude. When she finished, she was exhausted, Bea wrapping her arms around her gently rocking Allie in her arms.

“Please tell me you don’t hate me for what I did.” Allie sniffled.

“Of course I don’t hate you Allie. I hate you had to go through all of that. I hate that I wasn’t there to protect you, but I could never hate you my beautiful girl. I love you. I will always love you. Do you hear me?” Bea pulled back and covered Allies forehead with light kisses as she spoke.

“It was all so dark and horrible without you. I was so angry and all I could think about was killing that awful bitch for what she had done to you! I’m so sorry Bea!” Allie started to sob.

“Shhhh. Shhhh….now stop that my precious girl. There’s no need to be sorry, no need at all. It’s all over. You’re here and you’re safe and that’s all that matters to me.” Bea continued rocking Allie in her arms as she spoke. “What can I do to make you feel better my sweet girl?”

“Just don’t let me go Bea. Please don’t ever let me go.” Allie pleaded.

“Don’t you worry sweetheart. I got you. I got you.” Bea whispered as she hugged her tightly.

 

Allie opened her eyes and looked around. She was laid out on the couch, covered with the red blanket. Bea was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch working on a sketch.

“Hey.” Allie said quietly. “How long have I been asleep?”

Bea set her sketchbook down on the coffee table and sat down on the edge of the couch. “A couple of hours, not that long. How’re you feeling sweetheart?” She reached over and pushed Allie’s hair from her face.

“Better.” Allie stated as she sat up and ran her hands over her face. “Sorry about the meltdown.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for so let’s just let that go, OK?” Bea said as she gently stroked Allie’s back. “I’m gunna put the kettle on. I think you could use a cuppa.”

“How are you always so perfect?” Allie asked.

“I’m far from perfect sweetheart.” Bea said as she moved around in the kitchen. “If I was, I would have managed to get that fucking screwdriver through that bitch’s neck and you wouldn’t have gone through any of that.”

Allie got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around Bea from behind and set her chin on Bea’s shoulder. “We’re a whole world away from all of that now, aren’t we?”

Bea reached back and placed her palm on Allie’s cheek. “Yes we are my beautiful girl.”

The kettle boiled and Bea filled two cups and left them to steep. She turned in Allie’s arms and gazed into her crystal blue eyes. “You gonna feel up to this lunch thing this afternoon? I can call Julia and tell her we’re staying in if you want me to.”

“I’m actually really looking forward to it.” Allie said. “It’s going to be a beautiful day outside and you won’t believe how good that barbeque smelled. The fresh air will do me some good.”

“As long as you’re sure.” Bea said as she handed Allie her tea and walked back to the couch. “We’ll go make an appearance and if it’s too much for you we can come right back here, OK?”

“I think you may be the one who doesn’t want to go to this thing today.” Allie smiled slyly as she reached over and stroked Bea’s neck lightly with her fingertips leaving goosebumps in her wake.

“How do you do that?” Bea asked.

“Do what?” Allie raised her eyebrows innocently.

Bea leaned up and whispered in Allie’s ear, “Touch my neck and make me wet?”

“I need to be taking lessons from you babe. All you have to do is look at me and my panties are ruined.” Allie whispered back. “We have a little time before we have to get ready, don’t we?”

“I don’t think they’ll mind if we’re a little late.” Bea said as she pulled the zipper down on Allie’s hoodie.

“I think it’s time we broke this couch in, don’t you?” Allie said as she reached for the sash on Bea’s robe.

“Now who’s perfect?” Bea giggled.


	11. Barbeque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie enjoy the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely readers I cannot thank you enough for the support I have received. Your comments really do keep me motivated!

It was about 2:15 when Bea and Allie emerged from the house out into the bright sunshine. Allie was wearing a pair of shorts with a blousy top and sandals. Bea opting for a pair of jeans and a v-neck t-shirt with a pair of sneakers. They walked hand in hand by the pool up to the veranda. There was a large table that had been set up close to the house for the buffet. Several large chaffing dishes lined the table. People were milling about chatting with each other. Bea and Allie saw Helena and Julia speaking with Judith, who was holding a toddler on her hip.

Howard walked out of the kitchen and gave the table one last check before he called out for everyone to gather around. After a few moments, everyone had moved in towards the veranda.

“I want to welcome everyone to our monthly luncheon.” Howard spoke loudly so everyone could hear. “These days are always special to us, but today is particularly special because we’re welcoming a new member to our family. Over there next to Brenda is a lovely lady by the name of Catherine King. She likes to be called ‘Cat’. We are all so pleased to have you with us Cat! Anyone who can put a smile like that on beautiful Brenda’s face is alright by me! Now come on everybody and grab a plate before it gets cold!”

The small crowd started forming a line down both sides of the table. People started filling their plates chattering amongst themselves. Bea and Allie made their way over to the line. Several people stepped aside insisting that Cat was a guest of honor and should go to the head of the line. Allie couldn’t believe the amount of food in front of her. She had never seen anything like it. Besides the barbeque there was cole slaw, baked beans, turnip greens, mac and cheese and cornbread. There was a whole separate table for desserts. 

Bea and Allie filled their plates and went to sit down. Julia and Helena soon joined them. “What can I get you two ladies to drink?” Helena asked. “Nothing goes better with barbeque than some good sweet tea.”

“Sure, that sounds lovely, thanks.” Allie replied. Bea nodded as well. Helena left to fetch the drinks. 

“I heard you were out on a pre-dawn stroll this morning Cat.” Julia stated.

“Yeah. I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. The boys kept me company.” Allie said.

“You’ll get back on track soon. The jet lag won’t last forever.” Julia said as Helena returned holding four glasses. She set them on the table in front of the women.

“How do you deal with it travelling like you do?” Allie asked. “Thank you Helena.”

“I’m used to it and I don’t sleep a lot anyway.” Julia answered. “Are you enjoying Howard’s barbeque?”

“Oh my god, it’s amazing! Howard was right. It does taste better than it smells and it smells great!” Allie exclaimed.

“I like it when I’m right.” Howard said as he approached the table. “Brenda, what do you think?”

“I am loving this!” Bea said as she licked the sauce off of her fingers. 

“It’s messy, but it’s worth it,” Howard said as he turned his attention to the other guests.

After they ate, they all took their empty plates up to a dish cart that had been set out, dropping their silverware in a separate tub. 

“Anybody for dessert?” Helena asked.

“I don’t think I could eat another bite at the moment, but I would love some more of that tea.” Allie responded.

“It’s right over there Cat. Help yourself.” Helena pointed to the bar.

Allie walked up to the bar. Standing next to her were two very attractive young men. One of them extended his hand and said, “Hi Cat. I’m Ryan. I’m one of the drivers here at Eastbelle.” He turned and motioned to the other man. “This is my partner Elliott. He’s a make-up artist here in town.”

Allie smiled as she shook Ryan’s hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Oh my god! You are so unbelievably gorgeous!” Elliott exclaimed. “Brenda does have exquisite taste, I’ll give her that.”

“Why thank you very much Elliott.” Allie blushed a little in response.

“Please say you’ll come by my salon and let me paint that stunning face.” Elliott pleaded.

“I’m meant to go out shopping this week, maybe we’ll come by. It sounds like great fun.” Allie answered.

“Just have Ryan give me a call and let me know when you’ll be by. I’ll make sure to clear my chair before you get there.” Elliott said as he handed her a business card.

“I’ll be glad to drive you whenever you want to go. Brenda knows how to find me.” Ryan stated.

“Thank you both so much! I’ll speak with Brenda and we’ll get it set up.” Allie said. 

Just then Allie looked up to see Bea running towards the edge of the pool. She leaned down and gently scooped up the toddler they had seen on Judith’s hip. He had thrown a ball in the water and was trying to retrieve it.

“Whoa there little man! I know it’s a nice day, but it’s a little chilly for a dip in the pool.” Bea said to the young boy as she held him.

“Thank you Brenda!” Judith exclaimed as she rushed over. “I just turned my back for a second and he was gone.”

“No worries Judith. I remember how fast little legs can run. I just didn’t want him to fall in.” Bea answered. Bea looked at the toddler in her arms. He had blonde curls all over his head and dark brown eyes.

“This is Noah. He’s a handful as you’ve discovered.” Judith said.

He smiled at Bea, his little mouth dotted with baby teeth. He reached his hand out to Bea’s face and squealed, “Pretty!”

“Aren’t you a charmer!” Bea said as she smiled back at the boy.

“Hands off little man, she’s mine!” Allie said playfully as she walked up.

Bea turned the child to hand him back to Judith, but he stretched his arms out asking Allie to take him. Allie complied taking the toddler into her arms. He reached out and touched Allie’s face and once again squealed, “Pretty!”

“Oh well aren’t you the little lady’s man!” Allie laughed as she held the child. ”You’re gonna be quite the heartbreaker aren’t you Noah?”

“Ball!” Noah exclaimed as he reached out to his mother who was holding his toy.

“And that’s why I stick with women.” Allie joked as she handed the child back to his mother. “Balls should never be the top of anyone’s priority list.”

“Thanks again Brenda. I do appreciate you keeping an eye out for him.” Judith said as she turned and walked back towards the house. Noah waved to Bea and Allie as his mother carried him into the house.

Allie put her arm around Bea’s waist, leaned into her ear and whispered, “Next time you pull a rescue like that, could you do it wearing red swimmers? I always had a thing for Baywatch.”

Bea laughed and gave Allie a quick kiss. “Would you be interested in taking a little walk with me around the grounds? I feel like I need to do something to help all this food settle.”

“I’d love to. Lead the way babe.” Allie responded.

The couple walked hand-in hand, Bea pointing out all the different buildings, explaining each one’s purpose along the way. There was a small child care center with playground equipment outside. Several children from the party were gleefully playing with some of the staff members watching over them. Bea pointed out Helena’s studio as they walked past. Allie pointed to a fenced structure in the distance.

“What’s that?” Allie asked.

“That’s where Thor and Zeus live. Come on, we’ll go say hello.” Bea changed direction and started walking towards the kennel.

The enclosure was huge. Two massive dog houses sat at the rear of the kennel each with its own small central heat and air unit attached. There was a large grassy area with a fountain running in the middle.

“Why do they keep them in here?” Allie asked.

“Would you trust those beasts around that much barbeque?” Bea giggled. “They sleep most of the day and wander the grounds at night.”

Bea whistled as they approached the fence. The gentle giants lumbered slowly out of their houses and approached the fence sniffing and licking at their hands.

Hi guys! It’s good to see you again.” Allie said. “I just love dogs.”

“Really? I didn’t know that.” Bea remarked.

“Yeah, well the one’s at the prison weren’t exactly cuddle monsters like these guys. I’ve never had one, but I’ve always wanted one.” Allie said wistfully.

“Let’s head back to the main house. I fancy some dessert.” Bea said.

“In front of all those people? Really Bea!!” Allie winked as she showed her mock outrage.

“You’re not gonna let that one go anytime soon, are ya?”

 

As they approached the mansion, Judith was standing with four of the other maids. She waved them over. “Brenda, I’d like to introduce Cat to the other girls if that’s OK?”

“Yeah, that’d be great!” Bea answered. “As a matter of fact, I need to speak with Julia about something. Can you guys entertain my girl for a bit?”

“We’d be glad to.” Judith answered.

“I won’t be long sweetheart.” Bea kissed Allie’s cheek before she turned and jogged towards the house.

Bea looked around searching for Julia. She finally spotted her over by the bar with Helena, Ryan and Elliott.

“Sorry to interrupt, but Julia, can I have a minute?” Bea asked.

“Sure Brenda. Come on, let’s step inside.” Julia suggested.

They walked together through the kitchen and into the empty dining room.

“Everything good Brenda? You feeling OK?” Julia asked.

“I’m good. I do need to ask you something though.” Bea replied.

“Sure. What can I help with?” Julia asked.

“Cat told me about your chat yesterday.” Bea started.

“And…?” Julia queried.

“I need to know something.” Bea stated.

“What?” Julia asked.

“Who’s Franky Doyle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes--it's a cliffhanger. I'll try to have the next chapter ready by tomorrow.


	12. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea finds out a little more about Franky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're up to chapter 12! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read this tale. Your wonderful comments keep me going.

“Cat told me about your chat yesterday.” Bea started.  
“And…?” Julia queried.  
“I need to know something.” Bea stated.  
“What?” Julia asked.  
“Who’s Franky Doyle?”

“Let’s go up to my office.” Julia said motioning towards the hallway. 

Bea followed Julia up the stairs and down the hall to her office. When they entered, Julia went directly to her desk. When she swiped her hand over the scanner all three monitors on the desk came to life. She opened her laptop and started to type. Julia nodded to the monitor on her right.

“Does she look familiar?” Julia asked. There were several pictures of Franky Doyle on the monitor. Some were still shots from a reality show. Others were mugshots. Bea looked the photos over and shook her head.

“There’s something vaguely familiar about her. I think I remember watching her on the telly. Was she at Wentworth with me?” Bea asked.

“Let’s see.” Julia responded as she continued typing. “Here it is. She was there before you, but was released right after the fire, long before your departure. Looks like she got locked up again a year later for allegedly murdering the man she assaulted from her first stretch. She was accused of another homicide inside the prison. Soon after that charge was leveed, she managed to escape and I’m guessing her box didn’t get buried. There have been sightings reported all over Melbourne. She’s on Australia’s most wanted list.”

“Did I know her?” Bea asked.

Julia continued to type as she scanned the monitors. “You were housed together in the same block for a while. She was on your approved visitors list as well as your approved call list so the answer to that question is yes.”

“Why can’t I remember her?” Bea grabbed her head as she walked back around the desk and sat in a chair opposite Julia.

“We’ve talked about this Brenda. Your brain was deprived of proper blood flow for several minutes. I still can’t believe the damage has been limited to memory gaps. It’s a miracle it isn’t much worse.” Julia explained. “Why are you so concerned with this woman?”

“I dunno. It’s just the way Allie talked about her.” Bea responded. “It sounded like they were pretty close.”

“Why would that be a problem Brenda?” Julia asked.

“What if they were…you know…involved?” Bea asked.

“What if they were? So what? Brenda, she thought you were dead. She’s a young, healthy woman. It’s not like she would’ve been cheating on you.” Julia observed. “If it makes you feel any better, before we left Australia she told me she hadn’t moved on from you. If anything did happen between them, I’m sure it wasn’t serious.”

“I dunno if that makes it better or worse Julia.” Bea stated flatly.

“Let me tell you something Brenda. That girl loves you. She dropped everything and everyone she’s ever known to come here and be with you. She even gave up her own name. That’s no small sacrifice.” Julia walked around the desk and sat down next to Bea as she spoke. You need to be honest with her. Why didn’t you tell her you didn’t know who Franky was?”

Bea shrugged her shoulders in reply. “I guess I don’t want her to think of me as broken.”

“We’re all broken in some way Brenda.” Julia sat back in her chair. “You don’t get a pass on that just because you came back from the dead. You need to talk to her about this. She’s the only one who can fill in those gaps for you.”

“You’re right. I know you are.” Bea pulled her hands over her face. “Hell, I sound like a bloody jealous teenager don’t I?”

“Yes you do.” Julia stated flatly as she headed for the bar. “You want a drink?”

“Yeah I would, thanks.” Bea responded. “My emotions are all over the place. What the hell’s wrong with me?”

“That’s easy to diagnose. You got a bad case of first love.” Julia laughed as she handed Bea her drink. “And there’s no cure for it. You’ve got a good one there.”

“You really like her don’t you Julia?” Bea asked.

“What’s not to like? She’s bright and charming and that wit of hers is absolutely wicked.” Julia giggled.

“You have no idea! She can turn just about anything into a joke. I think she just likes to make people happy.” Bea said.

“That’s part of it, but it’s also an effective survival technique. She learned early how to diffuse dangerous people. Some folks use brute force. She uses her wit.” Julia observed. “She also has the rare ability to compartmentalize.”

“What’s that?” Bea asked.

“Think of a professional tennis player. They work for years to develop this skill. If they make a bad shot, they must immediately forget about it or it gets in their head. If they can’t set aside the bad shot, it can ruin their whole game.” Julia explained. “Your girl has the ability to leave the past behind her. That’s why she’s settling in so well.”

“So why didn’t she leave me behind when she thought I was dead?” Bea asked.

“I think you know the answer to that question. She never stopped loving you. I get the feeling this may have started as some puppy love crush for her, but that changed pretty quickly. For the first time in her life, I think she found real love in return. “

“I do love her Julia. More than I ever dreamed I could. After Deb died, I thought my heart had turned to stone, but Allie found a way in.” Bea said.

“I felt that way after Anne died. I just shut down and focused on my work. Helena came along and brought me back to life. We’re alike Brenda and so are the women that we love.”

“Whad’ya mean?”

“You and I see the darkness in this world. They see the light. It’s what makes them seem so warm and inviting.” Julia took a sip of her drink and continued. “When we get to step into that light, we gain the freedom to be our best selves. They provide that for us.”

“Yeah, but what do they get in return?” Bea asked.

“Strength. Stability. Safety. Just think of it this way Brenda, they’re the sails and we’re the anchors. You need both for a successful journey.”

“What about the boat?” Bea asked.

“You build that together.” Julia responded. “Now, if you’re done mooning around like a teenager, why don’t we go join our girls?” Julia said as she shut her laptop and swiped her hand over the scanner. “Promise me you’ll talk to her Brenda.”

“I will. I promise.” Bea nodded and followed Julia back downstairs.

 

When they arrived back downstairs, Bea found Allie in the kitchen helping with the clean-up. She stood back and watched as Allie chatted away while she worked. Bea was once again floored by the ease with which her girl mingled with everyone around her. Bea stepped up and stood beside Allie.

“You need any help there beautiful?” Bea asked.

“I think you managed to time your entrance just right. We’re all done with this.” Allie responded as she folded the dish towel and laid it on the sink. “Did you speak with Julia? Is everything OK?”

“Yeah it is.” Bea said as she leaned in and stole a kiss. “Are you ready to head back to the house or would you rather hang out for a while longer?”

“I’m not in any rush, but if you’re ready to go that’s fine with me babe.” Allie responded.

They said their goodbyes to everyone. Howard handed Allie a bag of containers.

“What’s this?” Allie asked.

“Leftovers, for when you get hungry later.” Howard responded.

“I can’t imagine ever feeling hungry again right now! I believe that was the tastiest lunch I’ve ever had.” Allie hugged Howard and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you so much for such a wonderful day!”

“Well thank you Cat! You know, your brand of sunshine is a rare thing.” Howard observed as he turned and hugged Bea. He leaned in and whispered, “You keep soaking up that sunshine. I didn’t know you could look so happy.”

Bea hugged Howard back and kissed his cheek. “I will. Thank you Howard, thank you for everything.”

Bea took Allie’s hand and they walked back to the guest house. As they walked in the door Allie took the bag to the fridge and put the containers away.

“You wanna beer babe?” Allie asked.

“Please.” Bea responded.

Allie handed Bea her beer and immediately started chattering away about the different people she had met and how wonderful everyone had been. She told Bea all about the girls Judith had introduced her to. Bea just sat and stared when Allie launched into her discussion with Elliott and Ryan.

“So can we Bea?” Allie asked.

“Can we what?” 

“You weren’t listening to a word I said were you?” Allie chided. “I was asking if we could go for a make-up day at Elliott’s salon.” 

“Sorry love. I was miles away.” Bea responded. “Of course we can go. Whatever you want to do is fine sweetheart. Just let me know when you want to do it and I’ll set it up.”

“Bea, are you alright?” Allie asked.

“I am and I’m not.” Bea got up and went to the fridge to get another beer offering Allie another as well. “I made a promise to you before everything happened and I broke that promise today.”

“What are you talking about Bea? How did you break your promise?”

Bea sat down next to Allie, reached over and rubbed her thigh and said, “I told you I would never keep anything from you again. This morning when you told me everything, I didn’t let you know something that I should have.”

“What Bea? What is it?” Allie asked.

“Did Julia tell you that sometimes I have problems with my memory?”

“Yes. She mentioned it.” Allie was beginning to get really concerned. She reached over and ran her thumb up to soothe Bea’s furrowed brow. “What do you need to tell me Bea? Just say it.”

“I don’t know who Franky Doyle is. I don’t know who a lot of those people you mentioned are.” Bea confessed.

“Why didn’t you want to tell me that Bea? It would have surprised me a bit, but I would’ve gotten past that.” Allie reached behind Bea and started drawing circles on the back of her shoulder with her fingertips. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you Allie. I trust you more than anyone I know. I guess I was being prideful more than anything else. I didn’t want you to think I’m brain damaged or something.” Bea said.

“I could never look at you like that Bea. I know you might have some problems remembering things or people sometimes, but I can help you sort through that. I don’t think of you as damaged at all. You’re perfect in my eyes. Don’t you know that?” Allie asked.

“That’s just it. I’m far from perfect. I can’t even remember most of the people I spent the better part of the last five years with. It’s frustrating. I can remember that things happened and there were people, but it’s like they don’t all have faces. Does that make any sense at all?” Bea asked.

“It does, a little. What do you need me to tell you about beautiful?” Allie asked.

“I’d like to hear about Franky.” Bea responded.

“OK. Ummm, she was one of your best friends, but that wasn’t always the case from what you told me. After the Freak tried to drown you, she was the one who was really there for you. What else do you want to know?”

“I want to know how you two got so close.” Bea stated.

“She was the one who came to the hospital to tell me you were gone. She was kind to me.” Allie explained. “When she came back to prison, I felt like you had brought us together for some reason. I wanted to be there for her like she had been there for me.”

“You were going to escape with her.” Bea said.

“Babe….are you jealous? Is that what this is all about?” Allie sat back and started to laugh. “You are! You’re jealous. That is so cute!”

“I don’t think it’s cute.” Bea pouted. “Can I ask you if anything happened between you two? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I’ve never lied to you Bea and I’m not gonna start now. We did make out a couple of times, but it’s not what you think.” Allie explained. “The first time it was literally a diversion to keep anyone from finding out about the escape plan. The other time it was just a really fucked up reaction on both of our parts to a really bad day. I stopped it before anything really happened. It didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel right at all.”

“That’s it? There wasn’t anything else?” Bea asked.

“I like Franky. She’s smart and she’s funny, but she’ll never be you. I’ll never want to be with anyone the way I want to be with you. No one will ever take your place in my heart. You’re my seahorse Bea. I’ll be glad to help you with any of your memory problems, but don’t you ever forget that I love you and only you.” Allie gazed at Bea intently as she spoke. “Are we OK?”

Bea nodded in response. “I love you too beautiful girl.” Bea said quietly. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“Of course you can. What do you need babe?”

“Don’t you ever stop being my sunshine. I’ve been in the dark too long. It’s time for me to live in the light.”

“You may have forgotten a lot about your past babe, but you didn’t forget about me. You didn’t forget about us. You pulled me out of that terrible place and gave me everything I’ve ever wanted.” Allie stood up and reached her hand out to pull Bea off the couch. “Now come with me. We’re about to have a night I promise you’ll never forget.”

“Lead the way sunshine.”


	13. Athena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea takes Allie out to see the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea what it means to me that you lovely readers are taking the time to read this tale. Thanks so much for the support and lovely comments!

“Stop, stop stop! I can’t…I can’t…I can’t take it Bea! No more!” Allie screamed as she twisted her legs away from Bea’s face. “Jesus Bea! Are you trying to kill me?”

Bea just giggled as she crawled back up and lay down beside the younger woman. Allie was panting uncontrollably and had thrown her hands over her face. She jumped when Bea reached over and stroked her stomach and pulled her legs up into her body.

“You OK Sunshine?” Bea was grinning from ear to ear.

“Mind blown.” Was all Allie could say as she stretched back out and rolled into Bea’s side. Allie’s heart was still pounding so hard Bea could feel it beating between them. Allie slowly started to settle down, Bea gently stroking her back with her fingertips.

“Just returning the favor my darling girl. An hour ago I couldn’t have told you what my name was.” 

“It’s Bea…I mean Brenda…I dunno what I mean.” Allie mumbled.

“I’m hungry!” Bea announced.

“You’re gonna have to go raid the fridge babe, cause there’s nothing left of me to eat.”

“Aaaaand she’s back!” Bea laughed. 

Bea got out of the bed and put her robe on. She made a stop in the en suite before she walked back through the room on her way to the kitchen.

“You need anything sweetheart?” Bea asked.

“I’m good. Thanks babe.” Allie mumbled as she hugged her pillow and snuggled down into the bed.

Bea returned a few minutes later with a plate of food in one hand and a beer in the other. She set the beer on the night stand and sat on the bed leaning her back against the headboard with her legs stretched out in front of her. Allie’s head popped up from her pillow.

“God that smells good! Lemme have a bite.”

“You said you didn’t want anything.” Bea teased.

“You asked when my brain wasn’t working. That doesn’t count.” Allie retorted as she leaned over and opened her mouth like a baby bird waiting to be fed.

Bea relented and held a forkful out for Allie to take.

“I gotta give Howard credit. This stuff’s amazing!” Allie said as she chewed. She reached across Bea and took the beer from the nightstand.

“Hey! That’s mine!” Bea declared.

“You just spent the last half hour with your head between my legs and you have a problem sharing a beer with me?” Allie raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

“I don’t have a problem sharing anything with you my love.” Bea said as she leaned over and kissed the top of Allie’s head. “Speaking of sharing, you wanna get out of here for a while tomorrow? You haven’t seen anything outside of the estate since you got here. I’d like to show you some of the city. It’s really quite lovely.”

“That sounds fun. Can we call Elliott and go play make-up?” Allie asked hopefully.

“We can do whatever you want to do sweetheart.”

They finished eating and while Bea took the plate back to the kitchen, Allie nipped to the loo. When Bea returned Allie was already back under the covers. She removed her robe and slipped in next to her girl. She kissed her gently and Allie laid her head on Bea’s shoulder as they started to doze off.

“Goodnight sunshine. Sweet dreams.” Bea whispered.

“I don’t need ‘em. The sweetest dream I’ve ever had is right here with me.”

 

The couple emerged from the house a little after ten. They had spent the morning simply enjoying each other’s company. Things heated up significantly when they had showered together, Allie joking afterward how happy she was to finally break their “shower curse”.

As they approached the main house, they saw Julia on the veranda speaking with an older woman who appeared to be very animated.

“Who’s that?” Allie asked.

“That’s Dorothy. She works as a counselor here for the staff. She’s a psychologist.”

As they stepped onto the veranda, Dorothy turned to Bea and said, “Brenda, I’d love to stay and chat, but I’ve just found out my daughter just had my first grandchild! She was six weeks early, but everybody’s good. Julia’s flying me out to see her! I have to get to the airport!”

“Congratulations Dorothy!” Bea yelled as Dorothy quickly departed.

Julia sat down and poured herself a cup of coffee. “You two want to join me?”

“You look worried Julia, what’s going on?” Bea asked as she sat down.

“Nothing really. Dorothy was planning to retire when her grandchild arrived. I just thought I was going to have more time to replace her.” Julia said. “I have a few candidates lined up to speak with while we’re in Miami.”

“When are we leaving?” Allie asked.

“Wednesday morning. We’ll leave for the airport around eight.” Julia responded. “I’ll have a copy of my agenda and some information about Miami brought over so you two can do some planning. Oh, I almost forgot.” Julia reached into her briefcase and pulled out a box. She handed it to Allie. “This is for you.”

“What is it? “ She asked as she opened the box. “It’s a phone!”

“It’s got all the staff names and numbers programmed in it. I wanted you to have it just in case.” Julia said.

“Thank you Julia. That’s really very thoughtful!” Allie exclaimed.

“What are you two up to today?” Julia asked.

“I thought I’d show Cat around the city. She hasn’t had a chance to see anything yet.”

“Good idea! Ryan’s in the kitchen, get him to take you. He loves to play tour guide.” Julia said.

Bea got up and went to the kitchen to find Ryan. She returned a few moments later with Ryan in tow.

“You ladies ready to see the city?” Ryan asked. “I’ll meet you out front with the car.”

“Have fun girls! I’ll see you later.” Julia said as they all walked into the house, Julia disappearing up the stairs. Bea and Allie stepped out onto the front porch. Two minutes later, Ryan pulled around in a large SUV. He jumped out of the vehicle and opened the back door for the women.

“Brenda, is there anywhere special you’d like to go or are we just doing a general tour?”

“Why don’t you decide Ryan?” Bea answered.

As they pulled out onto the main road, Ryan started his tour. “This area is called Lockland Springs. Julia has the largest property left, the rest have been subdivided over the years. We’re in East Nashville. This is considered the ’hip’ place to live. It’s really eclectic and funky. There are all sorts of small businesses here. There are tons of small shops, restaurants and galleries.”

Bea and Allie watched out the windows as they drove past the Victorian homes that lined the road. There were all sorts of people out walking, some with dogs, some with children, others with both. Bicycles cruised along with the traffic as well.

“It’s hipster central!” Allie remarked.

“We’ll get on the Expressway up here. You’ll get a really good view of the skyline.” Ryan continued.

“Look at all the cranes.” Bea observed.

“Nashville’s one of the fastest growing cities in the US. Close to one hundred people a day move here.”

“So much for a hick town, huh.” Bea poked Allie in the side.

Ryan drove around the downtown loop, He exited off driving up a street lined with tall buildings. There was a round-a-bout at the top of the hill. In the middle of the circle, there was a giant statue with nine men and women all reaching outward.

“They represent the nine muses.” Ryan explained. “It’s called Musica, but the locals call it the naked people statue.”

Allie giggled as Ryan continued driving. A few minutes later, Ryan turned into a large park that was on the main drag. As he continued up the narrow drive, a giant building came into view.

“What the hell is that?” Allie asked.

Ryan pulled into a parking space, got out and opened the back door. “Welcome to the Parthenon ladies. It’s an exact replica of the one in Greece. Due to the large number of colleges and universities, Nashville is known as the Athens of the South. This is a celebration of that title.”

“I thought it was called Music City?” Bea asked.

“That’s the modern nickname. I like the older one. You want to see inside?” Ryan asked.

“Sure.” Allie said as they walked around the mammoth structure. Allie snapping selfies of her and Bea as they went.

Ryan led them down some stairs to the entrance. They walked into a gallery. The walls were lined with photographs of the city, each with a short description of the picture and its place in Nashville’s history. They strolled through learning more about the city than they expected. After spending some time viewing, Ryan looked at them, smiled, and said, “Come with me. You’re not gonna believe this.”

He led them up a flight of stairs. They saw giant columns lining the room. As they walked around the first column, Allie gasped out loud. There before them was the largest statue either one of them had ever seen indoors. 

“She’s Athena, the goddess of wisdom.” Ryan explained. “She’s forty-two feet tall, the largest indoor statue in America. Isn’t she beautiful?”

“She’s amazing!” Allie exclaimed her voice echoing loudly.

When they left the Parthenon, Ryan took them to see Music Row where the studios and record labels were located. After that he took them to Cheekwood, the botanical gardens. They decided to have lunch at a small tea room located at the gardens.

“You’ve probably had enough of sightseeing for now.” Ryan said. “Julia said you might want to do some shopping for your trip. Would you like to go to a mall?”

“Can we babe?” Allie asked excitedly

“I told you sunshine, whatever you want.” Bea leaned in and kissed Allie’s cheek.

“I think I’m gonna love this city!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you get the chance, Google the statue of Athena in Nashville. She's real and I love her!


	14. Pretty Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie go shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more fluff, but I think it's fun.   
> Keep the comments coming please--they keep me going.

Ryan dropped the couple off at the Green Hills Mall. It was large, bright and airy. They strolled through arm in arm occasionally stopping to shop. They each picked up a few bits and pieces along the way. Allie got especially excited when they saw a phone kiosk. She chose a rhinestone encrusted case for her phone. She put the phone in its new case and immediately raised it up to take another selfie of her and Bea. 

“This ones gonna be my wallpaper!” She said gleefully.

“You’ve said that about every picture you’ve taken.” Bea kidded.

“What can I say? We make a beautiful couple and I can’t get enough of us!” Allie retorted.

About that time, Bea’s phone buzzed. She took the phone from her pocket to check the message.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. Elliott’s booked for the rest of the afternoon. He’s stuck on some video shoot. He wants to know if tomorrow’s OK?”

“That’s fine with me babe.” Allie said as Bea answered the text. “I fancy a cuppa. Reckon we can get one around here?”

They looked around and found a small Starbucks tucked in a corner. They walked in, Allie ordering a chai tea and Bea asking for a coffee. They each ordered a biscuit as well. They picked up their orders and sat down at a small table. As they sipped their drinks, Allie looked up and her eyes went wide.

“Don’t look now babe, but that woman over there with the two little girls looks just like Nicole Kidman!” Allie said excitedly.

Bea glanced over her shoulder and turned back around. “That is Nicole Kidman.”

“You’re shitting me.”

“She lives in Nashville. She and her husband are raising their children here. Helena knows them.” Bea responded.

“She’s a fucking movie star Bea!” Allie whispered. “Why isn’t she being mobbed?”

“Helena told me it’s some sort of unwritten rule in this town that celebrities aren’t to be bothered when they’re out in public. That’s why Nicole likes it here so much.” Bea explained. “You’ll see famous people all over the place.”

Allie smile expanded across her face as the tall woman and her children walked past. “Afternoon ladies!” she said as she walked by.

“I cannot believe that just happened!” Allie squealed and took a sip of her tea. “On a different note, I don’t think we’re gonna have a lot of luck finding bikinis in this place. Everybody seems to have out their winter stuff.”

“I have an idea. Come on.” Bea said as she got up from the table. 

She led her to a large department store called Norstrom’s. They walked through the store and went up an escalator. Bea led Allie over to a corner where there was a counter labeled “Personal Shopper”. Bea stepped up to the counter and asked if Michelle was available. The receptionist nodded and ushered the couple into a small room that had been lined with mirrors. There was also a privacy screen set up. There were some comfortable chairs and a large clothing rack against the wall. The woman asked if they wanted some champagne and told them she would be right back.

A minute later, a young woman with a bright smile whisked into the room.

“Brenda, hi there! It’s so good to see you again!” The woman exclaimed with a heavy southern accent. “Who is this beauty queen you’ve brought in to see me?”

“Michelle, this is my girlfriend Cat. She’s just come into town and she needs a new wardrobe. You were so helpful when Helena brought me in, I thought maybe you could give us a hand.” Bea said.

“Well it’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Cat! I’m Michelle. I’m a personal shopper here at Norstrom’s and I’ll be glad to get you set up. I’ll just need to get some measurements and while I do that, can you give me an idea what you’re looking for?” Michelle asked as she pulled out her tape measure and went to work.

“We’re taking a little trip to Miami this week, and we were having a bit of trouble finding any beachwear.” Allie explained.

“God I love y’alls accents!” Michelle remarked as she continued her work. “I have some things stored away for just this kind of emergency.”

The receptionist came in with the champagne and glasses. She poured the champagne and quietly left the room.

“Now you two just sit and enjoy! I’ll be right back.” Michelle said as she left the room.

“Sweet! My own personal shopper. I could get used to this.” Allie giggled.

Michelle returned within a few minutes with several choices of swimwear and cover-ups. She had also pulled some light dresses and casual outfits for Allie to try on. Bea just sat back and sipped her champagne enjoying the view as Allie would slip behind the privacy screen and reappear modeling her choices asking Bea for her opinions along the way.  
Allie had chosen several bikinis as well as a few dresses and outfits. Michelle brought in stacks of boxes filled with shoes and accessories for Allie to choose from. The two women chatted easily with each other. Michelle going on and on about how good Allie looked in everything.

“Babe you are so spoiling me! I feel like Julia Roberts in ‘Pretty Woman’!” Allie exclaimed.

Bea just laughed as she pulled out her credit card and handed it to Michelle. She also pulled out her phone and sent a text to Ryan letting him know they were ready to be picked up. Bea signed for their purchases and turned to Michelle.

“Thank you so much for your help Michelle. We really appreciate it.” Bea said.

“That’s what I’m here for Brenda. I’m glad I could help.” Michelle responded. “I’ll get a couple of the guys to help you with your bags.”

“Thank you Michelle! You’ve been a lifesaver.” Allie said.

“Honey, you come back anytime! You and I could do some real damage to that one’s credit card the next time you come in.” Michelle leaned over and hugged Allie.

Ryan supervised the loading of the packages in the back of the SUV while Bea and Allie climbed in the back seat. Ryan came around and got in the driver’s seat.

“Sorry to keep you waiting so long Ryan, we got a little carried away.” Bea said.

“No problem at all ladies. It gave me a chance to study.” Ryan responded.

“What are you studying Ryan?” Allie asked.

“I go to law school at night.” Ryan responded as he looked at his watch. “As a matter of fact, I’m due in class in about thirty minutes. “Are you ready to go home?”

“If we do that you’ll be late won’t you?” Bea asked. “Is there somewhere you could drop us for dinner that’s on your way?”

“Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Ryan asked.

“Not at all. I’ll just shoot Julia a text and let her know we’re eating out tonight.” Bea responded. “Where’re you taking us?”

“There’s a great restaurant called Sinema that’s right on the way. It’s a really cool place. It’s an old remodeled movie theater. The food is great and the setting is really unique. I think you’ll like it.” Ryan said as he started to drive.

A few minutes later they pulled up in front of Sinema. A valet opened their door to help them out.

“Just text Howard when you’re done. He’ll send someone to pick you up.” Ryan said. “I’ll drop your packages off in the morning if that’s alright with you.”

“No worries Ryan.” Bea stated. “Have a good night in class.”

“Thanks! I will.” Ryan said as the valet closed the door and Ryan drove away.

They walked into the restaurant and up to the hostess stand. “Table for two?” the hostess asked.

“Yes please.” Allie answered.

“I’m afraid there’ll be about an hour wait. We’re booked solid right now. You’re welcome to go upstairs to the lounge while you wait.”

“We’re not in any hurry.” Bea stated. “Come on sunshine, let’s go get a drink.”

The restaurant was beautiful. The building was a combination of modern and art deco styles. They walked up the curved staircase and at the top they found themselves in a large lounge area. There were tables scattered throughout the room and a large bar. The couple chose a table and the waitress soon appeared to take their drink orders. Bea ordered a Jack Daniels on the rocks and Allie asked for a vodka tonic. The drinks arrived quickly and Bea raised her glass.

“To my sunshine…I love you.”

“I love you too babe, more than you’ll ever know.” Allie responded. “Thank you so much for today. It’s been wonderful.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. “ Bea said as she reached over and took Allie’s hand. “You OK sweetheart? You’ve gone quiet on me.”

“I’m good. “ Allie responded. “I guess I’m just not used to being treated this well. You spent a ton of money on me today.”

“What’s the point in having it if you don’t enjoy it?” Bea observed as she sipped her drink.

“I know, but it’s your money Bea. I know I joke about being a princess, but I want to be able to fend for myself if I need to.” Allie confessed.

“Listen to me sweetheart. The only favor the Freak ever did for me was to have that bastard of an ex-husband of mine killed. It’s not my money—it’s ours. We’ve been given a chance for a good life together and I want us to enjoy it.”

“I get that, I do and I’m not complaining.” Allie said. “It’s just everyone at Eastbelle has some purpose. I don’t want to be the only freeloader there. Look at Julia. She’s a fucking bazillionaire and she works all the time.”

“Baby, you could never be a freeloader! You can do anything you want to do sweetheart. Find something you love to do and start doing it.” Bea instructed. “Look at me. I never thought I’d be working with someone like Helena restoring old furniture, but I love doing it. It makes me happy. You just need to find something to do that makes you happy. That’s all.”

“It makes me happy to do you, but I don’t want to think of that as my job.” Allie joked.

“There’s no rush. Take your time.” Bea reassured. “You’ll know it when it comes along.”

“Thank you babe. That makes me feel better. It really does.”

The hostess approached their table and told them she was ready for them downstairs. They followed her to the main dining room which was much more formal than the lounge. She seated them at a small table, gave them the menu and told them someone would be with them shortly.

Bea started looking over the menu. “What are you in the mood for sweetheart?”

“I think you know the answer to that question, but I want you to eat first. You need to keep up your strength.” Allie said as she smiled wickedly.

“I see how it is. I guess I’ll be skipping dessert again tonight?” Bea chuckled.

“That’s what I love about you most babe. You do really get me, don’t you?” Allie winked.


	15. Weirdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie go get their make-up done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's more fluff--sorry, not sorry.

Bea woke up feeling Allie’s fingertips lightly tracing over the scars on her abdomen and her lips on her neck. She put her hand over Allie’s and stilled her movements.

“What’re you doing?” Bea asked sleepily.

“Is it weird that this turns me on?” Allie asked as she started outlining Bea’s scars again.

“A little. But you’re weird. I told Maxine that a long time ago.” Be answered as she stretched and rolled over to face Allie. 

“You remember Maxine?” Allie asked. “I wonder how she is. They moved her off to Barnhurst and we never heard how she was doing.”

“She’s good actually.” Bea said.

“How do you know that?” Allie asked.

“I got Julia to check on her when we were setting up your appeal.” Bea explained. “She worked her magic and got Maxine out on a compassionate release. She’s reacting well to the treatments and her prognosis is good. Julia helped me get a trust set up for her to live off of. She made it look like some sort of settlement from the prison system for all the trouble the Freak caused. That woman can work wonders. Julia really is amazing.”

“You’re amazing.” Allie whispered as she leaned in and kissed Bea softly. “And kind. And generous. And thoughtful. And incredibly sexy.” Allie peppering her speech with kisses along the way.

“Come here my little weirdo.” Bea said as she rolled on top of Allie’s warm body. “I want to say a proper good morning.”

 

They were sitting at the table eating breakfast when Bea’s phone buzzed.

“It’s Ryan.” Bea said. “He wants to come drop off your stuff.”

“Tell him to come on!” Allie said excitedly. “I can’t wait to go back through everything. I think I’ve forgotten what all we got.”

“Don’t you want to get dressed first?” Bea asked.

“Bea, Ryan could care less about seeing me in a bathrobe.” Allie giggled.

“OK. I’ll tell him to come on.” Bea responded as she walked toward the bedroom. “I’m gonna go get dressed. Get the door if he shows up.”

Allie had just finished putting the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher when Ryan knocked on the door. Allie opened the door and Ryan started carrying in the packages.

“Where do you want these?” He asked.

“Anywhere in here’s fine Ryan.” Allie answered.

Allie immediately started sorting through the bags. Bea reentered the room wearing jeans and a tee shirt just as Ryan brought in the last load.

“Morning Ryan. How was school last night?” Bea asked.

“I would have been up a creek if I had been late. The professor hit us with a pop quiz first thing. Thank you again for being so understanding. I really appreciate it.” Ryan said.

“There’s nothing to thank us for. We had a great night.” Allie said. “That restaurant was the bomb!”

“Elliott’s expecting you around three if that works for you.” Ryan said.

“That’s perfect! It’ll give me plenty of time to get this mess sorted.” Allie stated. “What time do we need to go to be there at three?”

“It’s close by. It won’t take but about five minutes to drive you there.” Ryan explained. “I’ll meet you in front of the house just before three, OK?”

“Thank you Ryan. We’ll see you then.” Bea said as she showed Ryan out the door.

Bea sat down on the couch and started scanning through the packet of information about the Miami trip Julia had left them as Allie excitedly opened her bags and boxes.

“Wow! Julia’s booked solid until Saturday.” Bea observed. “I guess we’ll be spending some time with Helena. Are you OK with that sweetheart?

“I’d like the chance to get to know her better.” Allie said as she continued unwrapping her loot. “You two are going to be spending a lot of time together when you start working.”

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous of Helena?” Bea teased.

“You gotta admit, she’s a stunning woman Bea.” Allie observed.

“I hadn’t noticed.” Bea smiled and winked. “I guess I’ve been blinded by sunshine.”

“God you are bloody perfect!” Allie squealed as she dove on top of her woman.

 

Helena met the couple at the door when they entered the main house.

“Good afternoon you two!” Helena greeted each one of them with a kiss to the cheek. “You almost ready for tomorrow?”

“This one here is so excited she insisted that we pack before we left today.” Bea teased.

“You don’t want us to be rushing around in the morning do you?” Allie stated. “I’m not giving up my morning snuggle time with this one even if we are jetting off to the beach!”

Bea blushed as Allie hugged her around her waist. They walked down the hall to the front door.

“You’re going to see Elliott, right?” Helena asked. “He’s truly a genius. You’re gonna love his line of products.”

Ryan pulled up in front of the house in the SUV.

“Helena, I want to take Cat out to dinner again tonight. Is that OK with you?” Bea asked.

“That’s fine. I’ll enjoy having Julia to myself for the evening before I lose her to that conference.” Helena responded. “You two have fun!”

“Thanks. We will!” Allie responded as they got in the vehicle.

After a short drive the couple found themselves at a small shopping center that had a sign that read, “The Shops on Fatherland”. Ryan opened the door and helped the women out of the car. He led them through the shops and around a corner. There they saw a door that read, “Good Face”.

“We’re here ladies.” Ryan announced as he opened the door for them.

“Get in here you beauties! I’ve been dying to get my hands on you two!” Elliott squealed as they entered. “Hey hon, you gonna be late tonight?”

“I have class until ten. I’ll be home right after.” Ryan responded. “I’ve gotta run. I have some errands to run for Howard before I go to school.” Ryan leaned in and gave Elliott a kiss before he turned to leave.

Bea and Allie looked around the shop. There were shelves of products lining the walls interspersed with beauty shots of women’s faces. Two salon-type chairs were set up in the back of the space.

“Come on in and have a seat.” Elliott instructed as he started assessing their faces. “You two are simply gorgeous! I’m not sure there’s much I can do to improve on this kind of perfection.”

“You’re too kind Elliott.” Bea stated. “Nice place.”

“I do a lot of video production work around town. I enjoy the days I get to spend here.” Elliott stated as he started removing Bea’s make-up. “Can I get you something? A coffee, some tea?”

“Coffee would be great thanks.” Bea answered. “I take mine black.”

“I’ll get it. You keep working Elliott.” Allie said as she headed to the back corner of the salon.

“Brenda, your coloring is extraordinary. It’s very unique.” Elliott remarked as he started applying a light coat of base make up. “Have you ever thought about changing your hair color? A deep red would be really dramatic on you.”

“I think I’ll stick with the brown for now, but thanks.” Bea responded. Allie approached giggling as she put the coffee cup on the counter in front of Bea.

Elliott continued to work explaining all of the colors and products he was using. He rattled on about day looks and evening looks as he completed his tasks.

“What do you think gorgeous?” Elliott asked as he turned the chair around for Bea to look in the mirror.

“I think you look hot all the time babe, but right now, you’re smokin’” Allie exclaimed.

“Take a seat missy. It’s your turn.” Elliott instructed. “My god your skin is flawless! Your pores are invisible! And this beauty mark! Jesus don’t get me started.”

By the time he was done, Allie looked like she was ready for a photo shoot. Bea and Allie both impressed with Elliott’s work. After some discussion, Elliott had packed up his recommended products for each of them.

“Do you two have plans right away?” Elliott asked as he completed their purchase. “There’s a sweet little place called Rumours not too far away. They have a great happy hour. Wanna join me for a drink?”

“That sounds fun! Is it OK with you babe?” Allie asked.

“Sure sweetheart.” Bea responded.

“It won’t take me a minute to lock up. You can ride with me over there.” Elliott said.

A few moments later, they arrived at an old house with a large wrap-around porch. Elliott led them through the restaurant and opened the door for them to go out the back. There they found a large patio covered by a pergola. There were small tables scattered over the patio.

“It’s such a nice evening I thought it would be nice to sit outside.” Elliott explained as he pulled out chairs for the women to sit. The waitress came out and they all ordered white wine to drink.

“This is lovely.” Allie remarked.

“We like to sit outside and sip on an adult beverage around here. It’s just part of being in the South.” Elliott said. “I’m headed to the Lip after this. You should come with me, it’s the best karaoke in town, and in this town that’s sayin’ something.”

“What’s the Lip?” Allie asked as the waitress brought their drinks.

“The Lipstick Lounge. It’s just a block up that way.” Elliott said. “It’s a gay-friendly neighborhood bar. The women who own it are really characters.”

“Thank you for the invitation Elliott, but we have an early start tomorrow.” Bea said. “Can you tell us where we might have a quiet dinner?”

“If quiet’s what you want, just stay here. The food’s great.” Elliott responded. “Are you going to Miami with Helena?”

“And Julia, yes.” Bea answered.

“I adore Helena, but Julia’s a bit too serious for my taste.” Elliott said.

“She’s a serious woman.” Bea responded somewhat defensively.

“Don’t get me wrong, she’s been wonderful to Ryan. She’s paying for him to go to law school.” Elliott backtracked. “I just don’t do well with women who don’t laugh at my antics. It intimidates me.”

“I get that. I was a little intimidated by Julia when I met her, but she’s really quite soft underneath.” Allie said as she took Bea’s hand under the table.

“I’m gonna take your word for that honey. I need to run on. I’ll pay for the drinks on my way out. You two have a great trip.” Elliott said as he dropped air kisses on his way out.

“I dunno if I like the way Elliott was talking about Julia.” Bea stated.

“Calm down babe. He didn’t say anything bad. He just admitted she intimidates him. That’s all.” Allie soothed.

“Were you ever intimidated by me?” Bea asked.

“Bea, I got turned on and tried to go down on you in a shower after you smashed my head into a wall. What do you think?” Allie asked.

“I think I’m right—you are weird. But I love ya, ya weirdo.” Bea kidded as she leaned in and stole a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next we're off to Miami...


	16. Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite girls arrive in Miami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all of you for following my little tale. I so appreciate your wonderful feedback!

The plane landed just after 11:30 am, Miami time. Julia had explained that they lost an hour in travel due to the different time zone. The two couples loaded into the waiting limousine. The drive to the condo took about forty-five minutes because of lunchtime traffic. They finally arrived and the valet helped the women out of the back of the car.

“Welcome back to Acqualina Mrs. Roberts.” He greeted Helena and turned to Julia. “Dr. Millpond, it’s so good to see you again!”

“Good to see you too Luis.” Julia responded. “These are our guests, Brenda Novak and Catherine King.” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you ladies I’ll make sure your luggage gets taken up immediately.” Luis said as he headed to the back of the limo to gather the luggage.

Both Bea and Allie followed Julia and Helena through the opulent lobby to the elevators. Julia raised a key and placed it in a lock. When she turned the key, she punched four numbers on a keypad.

“The code is 2515. Don’t forget that OK?” Julia said.  
After what seemed like quite a long time, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Allie and Bea were gobsmacked. The followed the other couple off the elevator directly into the condo. The floorplan was open. There was a large living area furnished with a large sectional couch situated in front of a huge fireplace. The walls were none existent. Windows lined the room from floor to ceiling. It gave the effect of floating in the sky. Helena pushed a button and the glass parted creating an opening to the balcony.

“Go take a look girls, the view is pretty amazing.” Helena said.

Bea and Allie walked out onto the balcony. It was partially covered to block the direct sun. The balcony was lined with clear walls that were about four feet high. When they looked out, all they could see was the ocean all the way to the horizon.

“Where the actual fuck are we babe?” Allie muttered.

“I’m not quite sure sunshine, but it’s as close to paradise as I think we’re gonna get here on earth.” Bea just gazed into the distance. A small tear dropped from her eye. She reached up and wiped it away. “I haven’t seen the ocean in over five years. I had no idea how much I missed it.”

The weather was perfect and a gentle breeze blew the smell of salt air into their faces.

Allie put her arms around Bea’s waist and lay her head on Bea’s shoulder. They stood together silently as they watched the waves in the distance. After just a few minutes, Allie couldn’t hold her question anymore.

“Babe, why don’t they share a last name? I thought they were married” Allie asked.

“They are. You don’t have to change your name when you get married.” Bea explained.

“I know that, but I would have thought Julia would have jumped at the chance to dump that Millpond name.” Allie observed.

“Think about it Alliecat.” Bea smiled. “Then she would’ve been Julia Roberts!” Bea giggled.

“Oh shit! That’s right.” Allie laughed. “Knowing Julia, she’d be the first shrink who won an Oscar.”

“You two want the tour?” Helena called out from the living room.

“Sure!” Bea replied as they walked back inside.

“The master is over there.” Helena pointed as she walked through the living room and past the kitchen. Your room’s down the hall this way.”

The girls followed Helena down the hall. The first door they came to on the left was open.

“You two are in here. I thought you’d enjoy this one the most since it opens out onto the second balcony.” Julia explained as she touched a switch on the wall. 

The glass parted and the women stepped out on the balcony. The view was just as stunning, overlooking the ocean and up the beach. This balcony was smaller, but there was a spa embedded in the floor.

“Your en suite is right off the bedroom. It’s been stocked with anything you might need.” Julia explained as they followed her into the bathroom.

Everything was marble from floor to ceiling. There was a vanity and a large bowl sink on a pedestal. A large asymmetrical tub sat in one corner with the entrance to the shower in the other. There was a separate watercloset that housed the toilet off to the side.

“Helena, this is the most beautiful place I’ve ever seen!” Allie exclaimed.

“I love it here.” Helena replied. “I found this place when I was decorating another unit for a client. Julia wasn’t sure it was worth the investment, but I convinced her otherwise. We try to get down here five or six times a year.”

“If I owned a place like this, I’d never leave.” Allie stated.

“Nashville is home for both of us. I don’t think we could ever leave it completely.” Julia said as she walked back into the bedroom. “There are three other bedrooms if you want to go look. Just let me know if you’d prefer one of the others.”

“This will be perfect Helena. Thank you so much!” Bea stated.

“We’re having a light lunch sent up soon.” Helena said. “The luggage is on its way as well. Why don’t you two take a few minutes to freshen up and meet us in the living room?”

“We’ll be right there Helena. Thank you!” Allie said.

“I’m really glad you decided to come with us. We’ll see you in a few.” Helena said as she walked out.

Allie flung herself on the bed and started giggling. “I had no idea places like this even existed!”

Bea just continued to stare out at the ocean through the glass walls. “I didn’t either sweetheart.”

Just then they heard a tap at the door. “I’m so sorry to disturb you ladies, but Mrs. Roberts said to bring your luggage to you. Would you like me to send someone to help you unpack?” Luis asked.

“We’ve got it covered, but thank you Luis.” Bea said.

He nodded at the couple and disappeared down the hallway.

“Come on and get changed babe. I want to head down to the beach right after lunch.” Allie said.

The two couples sat together around the dining room table. They shared the salad greens, boiled shrimp and julienned vegetables Helena had ordered.

“I take it you two are headed straight for the beach after lunch?” Julia asked.

“Yes we are. Can you come with us?” Bea asked.

“I have to get over to the conference and check in. I’m conducting a couple of interviews this afternoon as well. I’ll be back for dinner tonight.” Julia explained.

“Helena, will you come with us?” Allie asked.

“I’d love to. Thank you girls.” Helena responded. “Just give me a minute to change and I’ll be right with you.”

Julia excused herself as well. Bea and Allie busied themselves cleaning up after lunch. Julia appeared a few minutes later.

“You didn’t have to do that. The staff could have taken care of it.” Julia said.

“No worries. It wasn’t any trouble and I wanted to look around the kitchen a bit.” Bea said.

“Here, that’s a key for each of you.” Julia said while handing over the keys. “I’ve got to run. I’ll see you tonight.”

Helena came out a few minutes after Julia left. She was wearing a flowing cover-up, sunglasses and a large floppy hat. She was carrying a beach bag with her.

“Are you two ready to hit the beach?” Helena asked.

“More than ready.” Bea stated as she and Allie grabbed their bags while Helena summoned the elevator.

They walked past the large pool and down the path to the beach. The sand was pure white and there were red loungers laid out across the sand. There were also several red mini portable cabanas dotting the beach. The women found three available loungers and set their things down. A young man appeared carrying three rolled up beach towels and offered them to the trio. He also asked if they wanted anything from the bar. All three asked for a bottle of water and he left to get their drinks.

After she rolled her towel out, Allie turned towards Bea and lifted her cover-up over her head revealing a small blue and white striped bikini. Allie was pleased when she saw Bea’s stare had shifted from the ocean to her body.

“See something you like?” Allie teased.

Bea couldn’t help but nod in response. The young man returned with the water and gave each woman a bottle. Bea twisted the cap off of hers and downed a large gulp of the water.

“Sorry. I dunno what happened. My mouth just went really dry.” Bea said.

“I know what happened.” Helena teased. “You went ‘Cat-a-tonic’!”

Allie turned around laughing and high fived Helena. “I knew you were my kind of girl!”

“Shit.” Bea said. “I’m gonna get double-teamed all arvo, aren’t I?”

“There are men who would die for a chance of a double team from me and your girl.” Helena said. “Consider yourself lucky.”

“Yeah well, I’m not a man, am I?” Bea retorted.

“Thank god for that!” Allie chimed in. “Now drop trow and let the sun hit that beautiful body of yours!”

Bea dropped her shorts and pulled off her t-shirt revealing a red one-piece swim suit. 

“Holy shit! No you didn’t!” Allie squealed. “I’m not gonna be able to take my eyes off you!”

“Hush you!” Bea said, secretly pleased with the effect her reveal had.

They all applied generous amounts of sun cream. Helena asked Allie to help her with some cream on her back. When she was done she turned to Bea and said, “Your turn.”

“Helena, does it bother you that Julia stays so busy?” Allie asked as she started spreading cream over Bea’s back.

“Not at all. She may be gone a lot, but I get her full attention when we’re together. She’s really very good about that.” Helena replied.

Allie handed the tube to Bea and announced, “My turn.”

Bea gently spread the cream all over Allie’s back and shoulders, taking her time just like Allie had. 

“I can’t stand it when this one leaves my sight for five minutes.” Allie said. “Can I ask what drew you to the design business?”

“I grew up in a little town called Lynchburg. You may have heard of it. It’s where they make Jack Daniels.” Julia started. “I was always full of big dreams. I wanted to be a model. I got out of Lynchburg when I was seventeen and moved to Los Angeles. Let’s just say things didn’t go very well for me out there. I came back to Nashville because it was close to home and there were opportunities for me there. I started out waiting tables at a restaurant. I spent all of my spare time reading design magazines, I couldn’t get enough of them. One day, just for fun, I sketched out a plan to remodel the restaurant I worked in. The owner came in one day and saw me working on the sketches and asked to see them and just that quick, a designer was born.”

“What an wonderful story!” Allie chirped. “I wish I could figure out what I love to do…besides Brenda that is.”

“I’m gonna get in the water. Anybody wanna go with?” Bea announced suddenly.

“Talk to Julia about it. She’s good at helping people identify their skill sets.” Helena said as she placed her hat on her head and leaned back on the lounger. “I’m gonna stay here and catch some sun.”

Allie jumped up and grabbed Bea’s hand. “Come on babe, I’ll race ya.” Allie yelled as she ran for the waves. Bea let go of Allie’s hand and ran to the surf. She dove into the first wave she saw, Allie chasing after her. They played like kids splashing each other, Allie squealing loudly every time a wave would roll in.

They were neck deep in the water when Bea reached out and pulled Allie in close to her. Allie immediately threw her arms over Bea’s shoulders. Before Allie could say a word, Bea leaned forward and kissed her, marveling at the salty taste on her lips. When they pulled apart, Bea looked into Allie’s crystal blue eyes, the sun bouncing off the water making them sparkle.

“It’s so beautiful here! Have you ever seen anything like it?” Allie asked.

Bea’s eyes never left Allie’s. “Yes I have. Every day I get to look at you.” Bea said as she leaned in to kiss her girl again.


	17. Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie dress up for dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one! The Bea we remember makes an appearance. Your comments keep me going, and I truly appreciate each and every one.

The trio came in from the shore around five wanting to relax a little before dinner. They were just going downstairs to a restaurant in the complex, but Helena had told them it was quite upscale and they would want to dress for the evening. Julia arrived home just after six and told everyone she had made their reservation for eight. Bea had chosen to get ready in one of the other bathrooms telling Allie they would never be ready in time if they tried to prepare for the evening in the same room.

“Sweetheart, have you seen my earri…” Bea stopped dead in her tracks when she laid eyes on Allie. 

She was wearing a body hugging dress that was ice blue. It matched her eyes perfectly. The stilettos she had matched with the dress showing off her shapely calves. She was standing in front of the vanity putting a large gold earring in. When Allie turned to look at Bea, she didn’t fare any better. Bea was wearing slim fitting black trousers and a white tuxedo shirt that she had left open just enough to reveal a hint of black lace from her bra. Her outfit had been completed with black pumps and a black dinner jacket.

“Oh my god! You look fucking unbelievable babe!” Allie continued to appreciate Bea’s look by raking her eyes over Bea’s body. “You were asking me something when you came in, what was it?”

“I don’t remember.” Was all Bea could say as she continued to stare at Allie.

“Well, the only thing you’re missing is your earrings, so I’m guessing that was it.” Allie giggled as she stepped up to Bea and kissed her. “God you even smell more amazing than you usually do! I think I’m just gonna stay here and have you for dinner.”

“We can’t do that. It would be rude—wouldn’t it?” Bea said as she snapped out of her haze. 

“Yes it would babe.” Allie mocked a pouting look. “But you and I are having a late night rendezvous in that spa after dinner. That’s my reward for minding my manners tonight.”

Bea just laughed as she put a pair of diamond studs in her earlobes. “You look absolutely gorgeous tonight beautiful girl. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready for a piece of you, but I’ll wait until after dinner.” Allie giggled as she picked up her bag and headed to the living room.

Julia and Helena were just walking out of the master suite when Bea and Allie arrived in the living room. Helena was dressed in a black suit with a bright seafoam green shirt and ankle boots. Helena was wearing a short silver beaded dress with matching heels. The dress had a plunging neckline showing off her cleavage. Around her neck, she wore a huge diamond necklace with a platinum chain.

“You two clean up well.” Julia said.

“Thank you! So do you.” Allie responded. “My god Helena, that necklace is stunning!”

“She surprised me with an early anniversary gift as we were getting ready. Does it look OK with the outfit?” Helena asked.

“It’s perfect!” Allie answered.

“Since we all look good and Helena is perfect, can we go to dinner now?” Julia asked as she hit the button for the elevator.

The restaurant was as opulent as the rest of the complex. The two couples were seated as soon as they arrived. The food was sumptuous and the conversation and the wine flowed freely through the evening.

“Helena and I are going down the hall to the speakeasy after dinner. Would you like to join us?” Julia asked.

Before Bea could answer, Allie piped up. “It’s a lovely offer, but I’m absolutely shattered after spending all afternoon in the sun. Can we go later in the weekend?”

“Of course!” Helena said. “You two go get some rest. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

They said their goodnights and walked out to the elevators. There was an older couple waiting for the lift as well. When it arrived, they all got on, the older man hitting the button for the tenth floor. Bea reached up with her key and put the code in for their floor.

“Aren’t you two a lovely sight tonight!” The older woman observed. “It’s what I love most about Miami. There are beautiful people everywhere!”

“Thank you! That’s very sweet of you to say.” Allie chirped.

The elevator stopped on the tenth floor, the couple stepping out into a hallway. “You two have a good evening!”

“You too!” Bea answered as the elevator doors closed. Allie spun Bea into the back of the elevator. Her hands and mouth were everywhere. “Whoa Alliecat! I thought you were shattered!”

“I couldn’t wait one more minute to get my hands on you.” Allie panted in Bea’s ear. “First the Baywatch look and now this! How long did you really think I was going to be able to control myself?”

The elevator opened to their condo. The spun out together never losing contact with each other, Bea finally pinning Allie up against the bar.

“I’m gonna grab a bottle of wine and I’ll meet you in the bedroom, OK beautiful?” Bea asked.

“Bedroom my ass! You’re gonna get that bottle of wine and meet me in the spa. No clothes. No argument.” Allie ordered. “I have a situation that needs immediate attention!”

“OK, if you insist.” Bea laughed. “I guess I’ll just have to take that situation in hand!”

 

The two couples had breakfast together the next morning before Julia left for the day. The trio decided they would return to the beach for the morning, and go do some shopping in the afternoon. They had been relaxing on the beach for a couple of hours when Bea heard Helena say. “Do you mind? You’re blocking my sun.”

Bea looked up to see a large man with a beer belly standing next to Helena’s chair. He had a hairy chest and was chewing on a cigar. “Look what we have here! Three gorgeous beauties just waiting on a man like me to brighten your day.”

“Nobody here needs their day brightened by you, asshole.” Allie said.

“Don’t be like that baby! I can afford whatever rate you got going.” The man said.

“What did you just say?!?” Bea demanded as she shot up from her chair.

“He’s not worth it Brenda.” Helena said. “Move on idiot or I’ll have security remove you.”

“Oh I see, you’re a bunch of haughty bitches. You think you’re too good for me?”

Bea stepped up and stood toe to toe with the man. Before he could react, she reached out and grabbed his balls through his swim trunks. She pulled down and twisted hard. He bent over and his ear was right next to Bea’s mouth.

“No bitches here arsehole, but I am a top dog.” Bea snarled. “I’ve got no problems pulling these little marbles right out of their sack. Now learn some manners before you go out in public again.” She said as she released her grip. “Go on! Off ya go!”

The man limped off whimpering as he went.

Helena was doubled over laughing. “I think I need to go let security know about this asshole. Well done Brenda! Well done!” She headed back towards the guard shack on the beach.

Bea had reached in her bag for a bottle of sanitizing gel. She coated her hands in it and looked over at Allie who was sitting on her lounger with a stunned look.

“Sweetheart are you OK? Bea asked. “He’s gone, there’s nothing to worry about.”

Allie got up and grabbed Bea’s hand. She pulled her towards the surf, running as fast as she could into the water. 

“Sunshine what is it? He didn’t scare you did he?” Bea asked as she swam beside her girl.

When they got out far enough for the water to be neck deep, Allie grabbed Bea and wrapped her legs around her waist. She took Bea’s hand and shoved it down the front of her bikini.

“I have another situation and it can’t wait until we go back upstairs.”

 

That afternoon, the three women headed out to Southbeach to do some shopping. There were people everywhere crowding the streets. They strolled down the street occasionally ducking into shops to take a look around, making some purchases along the way.

“There’s an antique bookstore around here somewhere I need to find.” Helena said. “They have some first editions I want to look at for Julia. I’ve already gotten her anniversary present, but I’d like to pick up another little something to go with it.”

“What did you get her?” Allie asked.

“I did one of those naughty photo shoots and I’ve had the pictures made into a book.” Julia smiled wickedly as she spoke. “That way she can have a private viewing with her no matter where she goes.”

“What do you think babe? Should I have one of those done for you?” Allie teased.

“I don’t plan on travelling without you.” Bea said as her face turned red from embarrassment.

“Brenda, don’t get wound up. It was very tastefully done and the photographer was a gay man. I promise you Julia will have no problem with it at all.” Helena said. “I think I can safely say it’ll be her favorite present ever.”

“I dunno. I just think those things are private.” Bea responded.

“You showed me your sketchbook Brenda. You’ve got nudes of Cat in there.” Helena challenged. ‘What’s the difference?”

“You’ve drawn nudes of me? Why haven’t you shown me?” Allie asked. “I love the way I look naked.”

“I did them from memory and they don’t really show anything.” Bea defended. “My drawings are my art. That’s the difference.”

“These photos are art—if I do say so myself!” Helena laughed. “Now come on, I need to find this store. I think it’s this one.”

They walked in and all pushed their sunglasses on top of their heads. Helena looked around for a minute and shook her head. “I don’t think this is it, let’s go.”

A woman in the back of the store looked up when the door opened. She saw the three women walk in. When they removed their sunglasses, her eyes went wide.

“That can’t be. That’s not possible.” The woman whispered to herself as she headed to the front of the store. She walked out the door and looked down the street. Bea, Allie and Helena had disappeared into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who has spotted Bea and Allie--or was it Helena?


	18. Wonder Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has seen them--again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was short, but the CMA's were in town last night and things were nuts! Everybody was in town. The lovely Ruby Rose even showed up. It was a big night in Nashville!  
> As usual, thank you for your lovely comments and as promised...I won't keep you in suspense too long...

They were walking down the main strip when Helena’s phone buzzed. She pulled it from her purse and read the message.

“Julia has some more interviews tonight, but she wants to know if we want to come meet her for an early dinner.” Helena said. “She’s only free from five-thirty until seven so if we’re going, we need to head that way.”

“Sounds good to me. I’m pretty famished after all that shopping.” Allie said as Bea hailed a cab.

A few minutes later the cab pulled up in front of the Loews Hotel where the conference was being held. The trio walked in to the lobby and were given directions to Lure, the fish restaurant in the hotel. Julia was waiting for them at the entrance. They were seated and given menus as they gave the hostess their drink orders.

“Thanks for joining me girls.” Julia said. “It’ll be a nice break before I start the interviews again.”

“How’s that going?” Helena asked. “Anyone looking good for the job?”

“No, not yet.” Julia answered. “I’m not willing to settle for just anyone for this post. The staff at Eastbelle need someone with a special kind of understanding with no judgements attached. Doris is proving to be much harder to replace than I had anticipated.”

The waitress came and took their dinner orders. They all ordered the grouper which was on a special menu for the night.

“I’m sorry it’s not going well darling.” Helena reached over and rubbed Julia’s thigh. “Maybe one of the candidates tonight will do.”

“Let’s hope so. I don’t want to leave that post open too long.” Julia sighed. “Did you girls have fun this afternoon?”

“We did, but I didn’t get to half the shops I wanted to.” Helena said. “How would you girls feel about getting out and hitting it again in the morning?”

“Sounds good to me.” Allie responded. “The people watching in this town is awesome! What do you think babe?”

“Yeah, sounds good. We can hang out on the beach in the afternoon.” Bea answered.

“Why don’t you three just drop me off here in the morning.” Julia said. “Keep the car and driver with you. I won’t be heading back to the condo until after the banquet is over anyway.”

“What banquet?” Allie asked.

“The final part of the conference is a banquet tomorrow night. Julia is the keynote speaker this year.” Helena explained. “What time do you need me to be here darling?”

“I’ll meet you here in the lobby just before six.” Julia said. “Are you two OK with dinner on your own tomorrow?”

“I think we might just stay in tomorrow and have something sent up.” Bea said. “I fancy a quiet evening in.”

“I thought you liked it when I make a lot of noise.” Allie quipped.

“You just never stop, do you?” Bea chided. 

“Nope. But you love it, you know you do.” Allie winked.

“I don’t know about that, but I do know I love you.” Bea leaned in and gave Allie a quick peck on the cheek.

Dinner was served and the chatted about the colorful characters they had seen while out shopping. They finished their meals, Julia paying the check before they all got up to leave. Julia walked with them out to the lobby.

“I have to get back to it.” Julia announced as she leaned over and kissed Helena. “I’ll try not to be too late.”

“Girls, what do you think about a movie night? Sound good?” Helena asked as they walked to the car.

Bea, Allie and Helena walked out the front door to the waiting limousine. They didn’t notice the woman standing off to the side watching them. The woman turned and walked into the hotel.

 

They arrived back at the condo, Luis helping each of them out of the limo. 

“Ms. Novak, a messenger dropped this off for you while you were out.” He handed Bea an envelope.

“Thank you Luis.” Bea said. 

“What is it babe? Who even knows we’re here?” Allie asked.

“It’s from Howard.” Bea responded. “I asked him to send this as soon as it came in. I’ll tell you about it when we get upstairs.”

When they arrived upstairs, Helena went to her room to change. Bea and Allie went to their room as well. Allie walked into the closet to change. Bea opened the envelope and sat on the bed. Allie returned quickly having changed into sleep shorts and a tank top.

“You gonna tell me what’s in the envelope or am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?” Allie asked.

“No need to start tickling love.” Bea said as she reached in the envelope and pulled out a black card. “This is for you.”

“What is it?” Allie asked.

“It’s your credit card.” Bea answered. “I told you, it’s our money and I meant it. It doesn’t have a limit, so I want you to spend what you want, when you want. “

“You didn’t have to do that Bea.” Allie said quietly.

“Yes I did. I hated asking Harry’s permission every time I spent a dime.” Bea explained. “I don’t ever want you to feel that way. This way, you don’t have to.”

Allie leaned in and laid her head on Bea’s shoulder. “You’re really very special you know.” Allie whispered.

“What? No joke?” Bea jibed.

“No joke my queen.” Allie leaned up and kissed Bea softly. “I love you.”

 

They gathered in the living room and had quite a debate deciding what movie to watch. Helena scrolled through the menu Allie yelling out every time she saw a title to a musical, Helena continually suggesting different historical dramas and Bea wanting an action flick. 

When one title came across the screen they all yelled at the same time, “Wonder Woman!!!!”

They all settled in. Bea wrapping her arm around Allie as they sat together under a light throw blanket. Helena lounged at the end of the sectional covered up with a throw of her own.

“I’ve been dying to see this one.” Helena said. “Julia’s always too busy to watch a movie.”

“Julia is Wonder Woman, isn’t she?” Allie joked.

“Only on Thursdays, that’s role play night.” Julia giggled.

Bea heaved a pillow at Helena. “Stop it! The movie’s starting!”

 

The association running the conference had provided Julia with an office at the hotel so she could conduct interviews in between workshops. She had met with six different candidates and none of them would be suitable. She had met several young therapists at the conference and was hoping to meet with a few of them tomorrow before the conference ended.

She placed her notes and her laptop in her briefcase and got up to leave. Just as she was reaching for the door handle, there was a soft knock at the door. She opened it and the woman who had been watching Bea, Allie and Helena was standing there.

“I know Bea Smith is alive.” She stated flatly.

“Come on in and we’ll talk.” Julia said showing no emotion. “What are you doing in the States?”

“I need your help.” The woman said.

“Have a seat Ms. Westfall.” Julia responded. “Just let me send a text to my wife telling her I’m going to be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it all over for Bea and Allie now that Bridget knows their secret?


	19. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget tells Julia why she's in Miami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be forewarned, this one's light on Ballie content, but that won't last for long...
> 
> Thanks for your continued comments!

“I’m sorry to just appear like this Dr. Millpond, but you only replied to one of my emails.” Bridget said.

“I’ve already told you I can’t help you. There’s nothing I can do for you Ms. Westfall.” Julia said.

“There’s got to be something. I’m at the end of my rope here.” Bridget said. “I heard whispers about your little miracles, and now I’ve seen for myself they’re true. I’ve come half-way around the world to speak with you. There’s got to be something you can do.”

“I’ve heard whispers myself Ms. Westfall.” Julia sat back in her chair. “And it would seem that Franky Doyle is more than just a client to you.”

“Please call me Bridget.” The blonde replied. “I’m not going to lie to you. Franky and I were involved. It didn’t start until after she was released from prison, but it did happen.”

“That could cost you your license you know.” Julia observed.

“I know, but I love her. I need her to be safe! You’ve got to help her Dr. Millpond.” Bridget pleaded.

“Call me Julia. What exactly do you think I can do about this?” Julia asked.

“You’ve obviously helped Bea and Allie. You could do the same for Franky.” Bridget said.

“That’s not possible.” Julia replied flatly.

“But why?” Bridget asked.

“Several reasons. First and foremost, no one is looking for Bea or Allie. They think Bea is dead and Allie was legally released. Secondly, neither of them is famous, in Australia or anywhere else. Franky was on a nationally televised competition show for Christ sakes, not to mention her You Tube hits!” Julia continued her explanation. “And then there’s all of her recent press. Her face has been all over the news as well as the bulletins that are out on her with every law enforcement agency in Australia! And on top of all of that, she’s covered in ink. Not just ink, but truly distinctive and easily recognizable ink. Her tattoos have been plastered all over the internet. Shall I go on?”

“Julia, she didn’t do the things she’s been accused of—she didn’t—I know she didn’t” Bridget began to cry. “She can’t stay on the run forever. They’ll either catch her or kill her soon. I don’t think I can live with that. Not if there was something I could have done to stop it.”

“You need to talk her into turning herself in.” Julia stated. “Do you know where she is?”

“No, I don’t.” Bridget admitted. “The only time I’ve seen her in the last month was the night she escaped. She yelled at me from across the street that she loved me and she would be back. I haven’t seen or heard from her since, but I’ve been worried sick.”

“Why did you even come here? I told you I couldn’t help you.” Julia asked.

“After I got your email Vera Bennett told me you had been in court with Allie. She told me you sponsored her appeal. I suspected there might be more to it considering the rumors I had heard. I guess at that point I was just hoping they were true. When I saw you were speaking at this conference, I decided I had to take the chance and try to speak with you in person and find out if you could work one of your miracles for her.” Bridget explained.

“I’m sorry. I really don’t think I can help you.” Julia stated. “Now if you don’t mind, it’s getting late and I want to get home to my wife.”

“Thank you for your time Julia. I’m truly sorry for ambushing you this way.” Bridget stuck her hand out for Julia to shake.

“You’re welcome.” Julia shook Bridget’s hand. “I hope it all works out for you.”

They walked out of the office together. Julia stood and watched as Bridget walked towards the hotel elevators. She watched Bridget get on the elevator and walked through the lobby.

 

The movie had just ended. They were all three in agreement that it was a great movie and Gal Gadot was the perfect choice to play the title role. Bea got up and headed for the kitchen.

“Does anybody else want a drink?” She asked.

“I’d love a beer babe.” Allie replied.

“That sounds good. I’ll have one as well.” Helena chimed in.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink a beer Helena.” Bea observed as she handed over the drinks.

“You haven’t seen me do a lot of things Brenda. Doesn’t mean I don’t do them.” Helena winked.

“Score Helena fifteen--Brenda, love.” Allie quipped as she leaned over and kissed Bea.

“Ganging up on me again are you? Well, we’ll see about that!” Bea said as she grabbed a pillow and whacked Allie. Helena grabbed a pillow and whacked Bea. Allie just curled up in a ball and squealed. Bea turned and met Helena’s pillow with her own as they all started to laugh.

“Wait, wait wait!” Helena yelled raising her hands in surrender. “I just heard my phone buzz. Maybe Julia’s on her way home at a decent hour after all.”

Helena picked up her phone and read the text. 

“That’s odd.” Helena said.

“What?” Allie said.

“Julia says she’ll be back in a couple of hours and she wants us all to wait up for her.” Helena said. “This isn’t like her at all. Something must have happened.”

“I’ll put on the kettle. We should probably be drinking tea instead of beer just in case.” Bea said.

 

Julia raised her hand and knocked on the hotel door. A few seconds later, the door opened and a very confused looking Bridget was standing in front of her.

“I hope you don’t mind. I paid off a desk clerk to give me your room number. Can I come in?” Julia asked.

“Of course, please!” Bridget stepped aside and invited Julia in. “I’m sorry the place is a bit of a mess, I wasn’t expecting company.” Bridget started gathering stray clothing that had been thrown about.

“I need to know why you didn’t go through with it.” Julia said.

“I’m sorry, didn’t go through with what?” Bridget asked.

“You came to that office intending to blackmail me and you didn’t do it. I want to know why.”

Bridget sat down on the hotel bed and motioned for Julia to sit in a small desk chair in the room. Julia sat down and waited for her answer.

“You’re right. I did intend to use what I had learned to get you to help Franky. I’m sorry.” Bridget said as she released a heavy sigh. “I was desperate for your help. I didn’t know what to do.”

“You don’t owe me an apology. You didn’t do it.” Julia said. “You didn’t answer my question. Why didn’t you do it?”

“I dunno. I just couldn’t.” Bridget said. “It felt …wrong.”

Julia looked at Bridget and stood up from her chair. “I need you to pack your things. You’re coming with me.” Julia stated.

“I can’t. I’m flying back to Australia tomorrow.” Bridget said.

“No you’re not. You’re staying here with me and my wife.” Julia said.

“Why?” Bridget asked.

“Because I’ve decided to try and help Franky, that’s why.” Julia said. “How long will it take you to get your things together?”

“Not long. I only brought one suitcase.” Bridget said. “What made you change your mind?”

“You had an ace you chose not to play. It was a wise move on your part.” Julia said.

“What do you mean by that?” Bridget asked.

“I mean if you had gone through with what you intended to do, I would have had Franky found within the week and I would have made sure she spent the rest of her life in prison. You would have lost your license as well. That can all still happen if you decide to cross me. Please don’t doubt that.” Julia said. “You may have an ace, but I always have a joker that will take the hand. Do we understand each other?”

“I understand.” Bridget responded. “But I do need to tell you, I don’t like being threatened.”

“It’s not a threat Bridget. It’s a promise. Bea and Allie are a part of my family now and I will do whatever I have to do to protect them.” Julia explained. “Now do you want my help or not?”

“I do.” Bridget replied as she started to gather her things. “Why do I have to go with you?”

“I’ll need you to furnish me with some information along the way so we can narrow the search area.” Julia explained. “And if by some chance you decide to let anyone know about Bea or Allie, I’ll be able to have enough of a head start to resettle them again. I’m going to ask you to give me your phone, laptop and any other computing devices you might have with you.”

“Why?” Bridget asked.

“Call it a gesture of good faith.” Julia said.

Bridget gathered the requested items and handed them to Julia. 

“Thank you Bridget.” Julia said as she put the items in her briefcase. “Now get packed. We need to get out of here and get things started.”

Fifteen minutes later, Bridget and Julia walked out the front door of the hotel and got in the limousine that was waiting.

“Where’re we going?” Bridget asked.

“Our condo is about ten miles from here. It’ll take a while to get there in this Southbeach traffic.” Julia explained. The driver had loaded Bridget’s luggage and he got in the driver’s seat. “Take us straight to the condo please.” He raised the privacy screen and pulled away from the hotel.

“Julia, can I ask you, why would you go to such lengths to help someone like Bea Smith?” 

“What do you mean like Bea? Like a murderer?” Julia asked.

“Well…yes…I guess.”

“I’ve killed someone myself so I find it difficult to judge Bea for doing the same thing.”

“But you killed your mother in self-defense. It’s different.” Bridget stated.

“They called it self-defense so I wouldn’t go to prison. I killed Lilith in a rage.” Julia said.

“Still...if it was done in the heat of the moment, it’s different. Bea plotted Brayden Holt’s death for months.” Bridget observed.

“Bea was encouraged by Joan’s psychopathy to stay in a rage. There’s really no difference at all.”

“You’re saying you meant to kill your mother.”

“Yes. I did.” Julia stated flatly. “I came home and found the woman I loved bloody and broken on the floor. Lilith’s face and body were red from the splatter. She beat Anne to death with her fucking bare hands, so yes, I killed her. I choked the life out of her and I’m glad I did it.”

“Why didn’t they arrest you?”

“Everyone knew what a monster Lilith was, but no one did a damn thing to stop her. They couldn’t. She had control of too much money and she was too fucking smart. There was always some scapegoat to take the blame for anything she did.”

“Why did you stay with your mother?” Bridget asked.

“You haven’t seen my estate. It’s rather large. I could avoid her for the most part, and I did. There are people that work there that I love and I didn’t want to leave them.”

“Why did she go after Anne? Was it because you were gay?”

“Lilith never had much use for men. That had nothing to do with it. Anne made me happy. She let me be human and Lilith couldn’t stand it. I should have known better than to resettle Anne at home with us, but I was young and in love so I wasn’t thinking things through. I put her in Lilith’s line of fire.”

“Anne was a resettlement?” Bridget asked.

“Yeah, her father was a serial killer. When he was caught, her life became impossible. I had consulted with the FBI on his case helping to set a profile. After he was caught, I met Anne in the post interviews. I was smitten right away and so was she. It all happened really quickly. The FBI offered her a new identity to help keep her safe from the press and anyone looking for revenge against her father. I asked her to come live with me. It was the most selfish thing I’ve ever done. I got her killed. The most ironic part of the whole sordid mess is that her father outlived her. He was executed ten years ago.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Bridget asked.

“I don’t really know. The bottom line is Bea would have never become a killer if she hadn’t been sent to prison. I never would have become a killer if they locked away monsters like Lilith.” Julia explained. 

“And Franky wouldn’t be on the run if it wasn’t for Joan Ferguson.” Bridget said. “What about all of those reasons you gave me about why it was impossible to resettle Franky?”

“We’re not going to resettle her.” Julia said. “We’re going to exonerate her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Bea and Allie react to Bridget's arrival?


	20. Lifesaver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia brings Bridget to the condo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Veteran's Day here in the States. I want to thank any of you who have served in the Armed Forces, or who have family or friends who have served for your service and sacrifice--no matter what country you are in. 
> 
> Thanks again for sticking with me on this little journey!

The elevator doors opened and Julia walked out with Bridget following closely behind pulling her suitcase.

“What the fuck?” Allie yelled.

“Cat, I need you to relax.” Julia instructed. “Brenda will you please take her out on the balcony? I’ll be there in just a minute.”

Bea took Allie’s hand and led her out to the balcony, Allie refusing to sit down. She started pacing back and forth mumbling under her breath.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong? Who is that?” Bea asked.

“That’s fucking Bridget Westfall. She was the shrink at Wentworth for a while.” Allie responded, still pacing. “She knows exactly who we really are Bea. What are we gonna do?”

Bea stepped in front of Allie to stop her pacing and wrapped her arms around her. “Sunshine, Julia never would have brought her here if she was some threat to us. She wouldn’t do that.”

Julia stepped out on to the balcony. “Can you two please sit down and let me explain what’s going on?”

“Julia why would you bring her here? What were you thinking? How did she know we were here?” Allie started panicking. “Are we going to have to go back to Australia?”

“Cat, can you please just try to take a breath and calm down? She spotted you while you were out shopping and then again today in the hotel lobby.” Julia instructed. “No one’s going back to Australia, I promise.”

Bea pulled Allie into her lap and held her tightly around her waist. “Sweetheart, let’s give Julia a chance to tell us what’s going on, OK?”

Allie began to settle down. Julia walked over to the bar and poured each of them a shot of vodka. She set the glasses on the table and sat down across from Bea and Allie.

“You don’t need to worry about Bridget being here. She wants my help with something and she won’t be telling anyone about you two. She has too much to lose.” Julia explained and took a sip of her drink. “Cat you didn’t tell me Franky Doyle was involved with Bridget.”

“Franky never told me that. Bridget came to see her after she quit the prison. It caused a lot of gossip at the time, but I didn’t know anything for sure.” Allie answered.

“Fair enough.” Julia said. “I’m cancelling my morning interviews at the hotel. I have some work to do with Bridget, but I can’t get out of the afternoon schedule or the banquet. I’m going to need you two to spend some time with her tomorrow.”

“What do expect us to do? Braid each other’s hair?” Allie snarked.

“I don’t care what you do. Take her to the beach. Take her to dinner. I just need you two to do this for me. Can you handle that?” Julia asked, obviously frustrated.

“We’ll be glad to do it Julia.” Bea said calmly. “Whatever you need us to do, we’ll do it.”

“Thank you Brenda. I appreciate it.” Julia said. “I’m sorry Cat, I know this had to have thrown you for a six.”

“No, I’m sorry Julia. Bea’s right, you would never do anything to hurt us. I know that.” Allie said. “What does she want your help with?”

“She wants to find Franky.” Julia stated. “I’m going to do what I can to help her.”

“It won’t be easy to do. Franky is as street smart as they come.” Allie said.

“Do you know of anyone she might have turned to for help?” Julia asked.

“Maybe her Dad, his name is Arthur.” Allie said. “Then there’s that Shane Butler kid she helped.”

“Who’s he?” Julia asked.

“Some kid she helped when she was at Legal Aid. She said the gun belonged to him. The Freak was his…”

“Godmother.” Bea finished Allie’s sentence.

“You remember that?” Allie asked.

“Yeah. I do.” Bea stated looking somewhat confused. “I thought he was going after Nils Jasper at Walford.”

“He was at Walford?” Julia asked.

“Nah. I just thought he might have contacts there.” Bea explained.

“OK. At least that’s something to start with.” Julia said. “It’s late. Why don’t you two go on to bed. We’ll talk again in the morning.”

Allie stood up and pulled Bea up from her chair. Bea reached her hand around Allie’s waist.

“Julia, what happens to us if she changes her mind about telling someone about me?” Bea asked.

“That’s the worst case scenario and it’s not going to happen. I have her phone and her computer. She won’t be able to contact anyone without me knowing about it.” Julia explained. “That’s why I need you two to keep an eye on her tomorrow while I’m gone.”

“Julia, I asked you what happens to us. Please tell me.” Bea stated flatly.

“I would have you resettled somewhere in the UK before anyone could do anything. They would never find you.” Julia answered sounding exhausted. “That’s not going to happen. Not if I can help it. You won’t be going back to Australia any way it goes. That much I can promise you.”

Julia downed the rest of her drink and stood up. “I’m asking you to trust me. I would never allow anyone to hurt you—either one of you.”

Bea let go of Allie and pulled Julia into a hug. “I do trust you. Don’t worry, we’ll do whatever you need us to do to help.”

Allie stepped up when Bea released Julia and hugged her as well. “If Bridget loves Franky half as much as I love this one, she’ll sell her soul to the devil if that’s what she had to do to get her back. I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” Julia said. “Now go get some rest.”

 

Bea and Allie were lying in bed, neither one able to sleep. Bea had her arms wrapped around Allie and was gently stroking her stomach.

“Are you OK sweetheart?” Bea asked.

“I am. I got really scared earlier, but I’m OK now.” Allie responded as she turned to face Bea.

“What’s Bridget like?” Bea asked.

“She’s actually a really cool chick. “ Allie responded. “I know she worked there, but I never really thought of her as a screw. She always treated us like we were people, not trash.”

“That’s good to hear.” Bea said. “I can’t imagine one of us getting involved with one of them.”

“Kaz had me convinced you were with Mr. Jackson.” Allie responded. “I was so happy that day you told me he was just a friend.”

“You actually believed that I was with Will Jackson?” Bea asked.

“I didn’t want to believe it, but you two were so close. It made it easy for Kaz to put it in my head.” Allie admitted.

“There was a time I thought he was pretty hot.” Bea said.

“What? Now this is news to me. Now you’re gonna have to spill.” Allie sat straight up in the bed as she spoke.

Bea leaned up on her elbow and reached over with her fingertip drawing circles on Allie’s thigh.

“One day, some nutjob slashed herself up in her cell. When they brought her out, I wrapped my hoodie around her arm to stop the bleeding. I walked with them down to medical to keep pressure on the wound. She got blood all over all of us.” Bea started stroking Allie’s thigh with the back of her fingers as she continued. “The nurse made Mr. Jackson take his shirt off because of the blood. I saw him from the holding cell. He caught me staring at him. I was mortified!”

Bea dropped her head and started to laugh.

“Bea! I can’t believe you were perving on Mr. J!” Allie exclaimed.

“I couldn’t help it. He looked good!” Bea stated still laughing.

“Ah, well now I see what ya like.” Allie said flatly. “Good to know.”

“You think Helena’s hot!” Bea pointed out.

“I recognize the fact that she is an extremely attractive woman. I haven’t perved on her.” Allie challenged.

“Sunshine, it happened once. I just thought it was funny.” Bea defended.

“Bea I’m just teasing you.” Allie giggled. “I know Mr. J could never get you going like this.” Allie said as she climbed on top of Bea and straddled her leaning down and kissing her neck.

“Take your shirt off sunshine. I wanna perv on you.” Bea giggled.

 

Bea and Allie got up the next morning and walked hand in hand into the kitchen. Bridget was sitting with Helena and Julia at the dining room table. She looked like she hadn’t slept much. The couple each got some coffee and went to join the other women.

“Good morning.” Bea stated as she sat down. Allie taking the seat next to her.

“Good morning girls.” Helena said. “We’re just about to order breakfast, are you in the mood for anything in particular?”

“Anything works for me.” Allie said.

“Me too.” Bea said noticing Bridget staring at her. “Is there a problem?”

“No…not at all. I’m sorry Bea, it’s still quite a shock to see you.” Bridget answered.

“My name is Brenda.” Bea corrected. “And this is Cat.”

“Of course, I’m sorry.” Bridget said. “You two look great! I know you must be thrilled to be reunited.”

“Thrilled doesn’t begin to cover it.” Allie said reaching over and twirling a lock of Bea’s curls with her fingers. “I’ve got her back and I’m never giving her up again.”

“I’m very happy for you both. I really am.” Bridget stated.

“Thanks for that.” Bea said.

“Helena, I have some work to do with Bridget. Can you please let us know when breakfast arrives?” Julia kissed Helena and headed back to the master suite with Bridget following behind.

“God she looks like the dog’s bollocks! Is she OK?” Allie asked.

“Would you be OK if Brenda was on the run from the authorities?” Helena asked.

“No. Of course I wouldn’t.” Allie answered. “I’m still a little flipped out that she and Franky are together.”

“They were together from what she’s told me.” Helena said. “I get the impression they love each other very much, but I’m not at all sure their relationship can survive all of the damage that’s been inflicted.”

“Franky did do some fucked up shit while she was in the prison.” Allie said.

“It couldn’t be any worse than the shit she used to pull.” Bea said.

“I thought you didn’t remember Franky.” Allie said.

“I dunno. Maybe the chat we had last night brought something back. Maybe Bridget being here did it. It’s still cloudy, but I have an idea of who she is and I remember her being pretty fucked up.” Bea explained.

“Why a woman as lovely as Bridget is willing to put her future on the line for a fuck up is beyond me.” Helena said. “Franky must have some redeeming qualities.”

“Oh she does.” Allie said. “She’s funny and she is attractive. She’s really very smart, she just doesn’t always use her head. Does that make any sense?”

“All Bridget wants right now is for Franky’s safety to be secured. I guess the rest will work itself out after that.” Helena said. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the screen. “Excuse me girls, I need to take this.” She got up from the table and walked out onto the balcony.

“Well this sounds like a right mess.” Bea said.

“I think it’s sad.” Allie said. “Once I saw that picture you drew, I would’ve swum the damn ocean to get to you. I can’t imagine finding each other again and not being together.”

Helena walked back in from the balcony obviously agitated. “I can’t believe he would do this to me!”

“Who did what to you Helena?” Allie asked.

“Javier does my hair when I’m in Miami and he cancelled on me for this afternoon. He says he can’t get away.” Helena explained. “What am I going to do about tonight?”

“I can do your hair for you.” Bea said.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Helena asked.

“No, it’s no trouble at all. I’d be glad to.” Bea responded. “What time are you leaving?”

“The car is picking me up at five fifteen.” Helena said.

“OK. I’ll make sure we’re back from the beach by four. Does that work for you?” Bea asked.

“That’s perfect. You really are a lifesaver Brenda.” Helena said.

“Yes she is Helena.” Allie said as she leaned over and gave Bea a kiss. “She saved my life more than once, that’s for sure.”

“Are you two OK with cancelling our shopping this morning?” Helena asked. “I want to be here in case Julia needs me. She hardly slept last night at all.”

“No worries Helena.” Bea said. “Is Jules alright? She seemed a bit frayed last night.”

“Yes, she’s OK.” Helena responded. “She’s just pushed herself too hard over the last few weeks. She’s promised me that she’ll get some rest after the banquet tonight.”

“I guess even Wonder Woman has her limits.” Allie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bea's memory seems to be coming back....hmmmmmmm


	21. Glamazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia goes back to the conference, and the rest of the girls spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read my little tale. I am working hard to stick with the daily updates--but I hope you'll stay with me if that doesn't continue. Your comments really do encourage and inspire me. Please keep them coming!

Bea, Allie and Bridget had been down at the beach enjoying the sun for about an hour when Helena appeared. She sat on the empty lounger next to Bridget’s.

“Did Jules leave for the hotel?” Bea asked.

“Yes she did.” Helena responded. “I tried my best to talk her into cancelling her afternoon but she wouldn’t do it.”

“That’s a shame.” Bea said. “She really does push herself too hard.”

“I hate that I’ve added to her load.” Bridget said. “I really didn’t know where else to turn.”

“It’s who she is Bridget.” Helena stated. “That’s one of the many reasons I love her. She could never turn her back on anyone who really needed her help. But I’m putting you three on notice. Tomorrow is our anniversary and she’s all mine—got it?”

“Yes boss!” Allie giggled and saluted. “Do you two have any special plans tomorrow?”

“We’re definitely sleeping in.” Helena started. “We’ll just enjoy spending the day together before she takes me out for dinner. I do want you girls to come and meet us at the speakeasy downstairs after we eat. Will you come? It’s great fun.”

“We’d love to Helena.” Bea said. “Are you sure we wouldn’t be intruding?”

“Not at all.” Helena replied. “It’s a celebration and I want you girls to share it with us. Why don’t you plan on being there around ten—sound good?”

“Sounds great to me!” Allie exclaimed. “I’ve never had the chance to get this one out on a dancefloor.”

“Dancefloor? You’ve got to be kidding me! I don’t dance.” Bea stated flatly.

“You will tomorrow.” Allie giggled as she got up from her lounger and began to sway in front of Bea. “You won’t be able to resist me.”

“Is that so?” Bea challenged as she got up and chased Allie across the sand into the surf.

“I can’t get over it.” Bridget said to Helena. “She’s like a different woman.”

“You mean Brenda?” Helena asked.

“Yes. The woman I knew was intense—all of the time. She could even be ferocious at times.” Bridget stated. “She’s softened. It’s good to see.”

“She still has her moments.” Helena said. “There was some prick down here the other day that brought out that protective side of hers. I thought she was going to rip his balls off for a minute.”

“That’s the Bea Smith I knew.” Bridget observed.

“She’s Brenda Novak now.” Helena warned. “It’s important that you remember that. You really don’t want Brenda thinking you’re any kind of threat.”

“No, of course you’re right. I’m sorry.” Bridget said sheepishly. “I’ll be more careful. I will.”

 

A couple of hours later, Helena got up from her lounger and put on her cover-up.

“I need to get back upstairs and start getting ready for tonight.” Helena announced. “Brenda, are you still good to do my hair?”

“Course I am.” Bea said. “We’ll be up in a little while. Do you know what you want me to do with it?”

“I know I want an updo. I’ll leave the rest to you.” Helena stated as she turned and walked back towards the complex.

“Bridget, can I ask you something?” Allie queried.

“Sure, what do you want to know?” Bridget answered.

“Are you and Franky together?”

“Not anymore, but we were.” Bridget stated sadly. “It all got quite complicated.”

“Then why are you so intent on helping her?” Bea asked.

“Just because we’re not together doesn’t mean I don’t still love her.” Bridget explained. “She’s out there alone and scared. I can’t stand the thought of anything happening to her. I need her to be safe, that’s all.”

“If Julia can work her magic, will you get back together?” Allie asked hopefully.

“It’s not as simple as that Cat.” Bridget said. “Like I said, it all got really complicated.”

“If you really love her, you’ll find your way back.” Bea stated.

“There may have been too much water run under that bridge Brenda.” Bridget said as her eyes welled with tears. 

 

 

“Good god Helena! This gown is stunning!” Allie exclaimed as she set a beer down on the counter for Bea. They were all gathered in Helena’s dressing room off the master suite. Helena was in a bathrobe with Bea busily working on her hair.

“Where’s Bridget with that wine?” Helena asked impatiently.

“Here I am!” Bridget announced handing Helena a glass. “Sorry, it took me a minute to find the corkscrew.”

“You’re deffs going full glamazon tonight Helena!” Allie stated.

“We’ll be sitting in front of five hundred of Julia’s admirer’s. I don’t want to disappoint.” Helena said.

“I hate I’m going to miss her speech. I was looking forward to it.” Bridget said.

“I do love to watch her speak, but all of that talk about psychopaths does get a bit draining.” Helena said.

“Her insights into that world have helped a lot of people Helena.” Bridget said.

“So you’re a member of the fan club too huh?” Helena stated. “Some of those shrinks try to get a little too cozy with her at these events. I don’t want her eyes on anyone but me.”

“Whad’ya think?” Bea asked as she turned Helena’s chair to the mirror. “Was that what you had in mind?”

“It’s perfect! You’re a genius.” Helena squealed. “Forget refurbishing furniture, I think you need to be doing my hair full time.”

“No thanks Helena.” Bea stated. “I don’t mind filling in for an emergency, but I’m pretty much over the hairdressing thing.”

“Can you stay and help me get into my gown?” Helena asked Bea.

“Sure.” Bea answered. “I’ll probably need to touch up your hair once we get you dressed anyway.”

Allie and Bridget walked back out to the living room and sat down on the sectional.

“Bridget, is Julia really the psycho whisperer they say she is?” Allie asked.

“She’s the world’s leading expert on female criminality, there’s no doubt about that.” Bridget said. “Her history gives her a unique perspective. No one understands the psychopathic mind like she does.”

“I was surprised that there was only one picture of Lilith in that book of hers.” Allie stated. “There are family portraits all over Eastbelle, but there’s no sign of Lilith anywhere.”

“I’m impressed you read one of her books Cat.” Bridget observed. “I wouldn’t think she would want too many reminders of her mother around her home.”

“Someone once told me never to refer to Lilith as Julia’s mother.” Allie stated.

“There’s a story I heard years ago about the night Julia killed Lilith.” Bridget said. “I dunno if it’s true or not, but after spending some time with her, I think it might be.”

“What story?” Allie asked.

“Lilith was a huge narcissist. She had the whole place covered in portraits, some of her and some with Julia at different ages.” Bridget started. “They say when Anne’s body was removed, Julia went through the entire house ripping down the portraits. She supposedly piled them all up in the back garden and set them alight. According to the story, she just stood there for hours watching it all burn”

“I wonder if Howard did one of his barbeques that night.” Allie mused.

“What? Who’s Howard?” Bridget asked.

About that time, Helena and Bea appeared from the master suite. Helena was fully decked out in a figure hugging, floor length emerald gown that set off her eyes perfectly. A combination of emeralds and diamonds adorned her ears, neck and wrists as well as her hair. She carried a small jeweled purse to complete the look.

“So, have I achieved glamazon?” Helena asked.

“Jesus Helena!” Allie exclaimed. “How’s Julia supposed to give that speech with her tongue on the floor?”

“You look stunning Helena.” Bridget added smiling brightly.

“Thank you ladies.” Helena responded. “I’m off to decorate my lovely wife’s arm for the evening. You girls have fun.” Helena stepped onto the elevator waiving as the doors closed.

“If it’s alright with you two, I think I’m going to have a bit of a lie down. It’s been a long day.” Bridget said.

“Sure.” Bea responded. “Just let us know when you’re ready for dinner and we’ll have something sent up.”

Bea grabbed a couple of beers from the fridge and walked out on to the balcony, Allie following right behind her. They settled on a lounger, Allie settling back on Bea’s chest as they stretched out.

“You haven’t lost your touch babe, Helena looked amazing.” Allie said.

“It was easy enough.” Bea stated. “She gave me a lot to work with.”

“Oh, so you’re finally admitting Helena’s hot?” Allie teased. “I have eyes. She couldn’t have had anything on under that dress. You saw her naked, didn’t you?”

“I was too busy trying to get her in that dress without ruining her hair to notice.” Bea replied laughing.

“I know you got a look. Don’t tell me you didn’t.” Allie chided.

About that time the house phone rang. “Saved by the bell! I need to answer this.” Bea said as she picked up the phone. ”Yes? That’s fine. You can come on up.”

“What is it babe?” Allie asked.

“I dunno. It was Luis. He said he had instructions from Julia to bring up a delivery after Helena left.” Bea explained.

The doors to the elevator opened and Luis, along with two other men exited pushing cartloads with bouquets of red roses in different vases. They started placing the flowers all over the living room.

“I guess Julia wants to surprise Helena when they get home.” Bea stated.

“Ms. Novak, it’s going to take us two more trips to get all the flowers up here. I hope it’s not too disruptive.” Luis said.

“No worries Luis.” Bea replied as she turned to Allie. ““Can you believe this?”

“If you had asked me that question two weeks ago, I would have said this was one of the most amazing things I’ve ever seen.” Allie said. “Things have changed a lot in two weeks.”


	22. A Little Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go out to celebrate an anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like romance,,,you're gonna love this one. I may have gone a bit overboard--but I'm a big sook! Please let me know what you think.

Allie felt Bea’s hand gently swipe her hair from her face. She opened her eyes to see a smiling Bea looking down at her. When Bea saw Allie’s eyes open, she leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

“Good morning sunshine.” Bea rasped with a graveled morning voice. “Did you sleep OK?”

“How do you think I slept after that orgasm coma you put me in?” Allie asked as she pulled Bea on top of her.

Bea giggled and flushed red unable to immediately meet Allie’s gaze. Allie reached up and gently placed her fingers under Bea’s chin, raising her face to look her in the eye. Bea’s chocolate brown eyes locked with Allie’s crystal blue orbs and time seemed to stop. Bea couldn’t even breathe. She wanted this moment to last forever.

“I never imagined this kind of happiness existed.” Bea whispered. “Before you came back to me, I knew I loved you more than anything in this world. Now I love you more than that. How is that possible?”

“I have no idea my beautiful Bea.” Allie whispered as tears welled in her eyes. “The first time I saw you I knew I wanted you, but never in a million years would I have dared to dream we would be together like this. I’ve never felt this way before. I love you so much sometimes it hurts.”

Bea gently wiped the tears from Allie’s face. “I don’t ever want to hurt you my beautiful girl.”

Allie slowly guided Bea’s hand down her body and placed it between her legs. “Then ease my pain like only you can my queen.”

 

It was after eleven when Bea and Allie appeared in the kitchen dressed only in their bathrobes. They were happy to find fresh coffee waiting. After filling two cups, Bea noticed Bridget sitting alone out on the balcony. They walked out into the fresh sea air to join her.

“Good morning you two!” Bridget greeted. “I’m guessing by the looks of things you had a pleasant evening?”

“And an even better morning!” Allie answered brightly. “I’m going to order some brunch, do you want anything?”

“No thank you.” Bridget replied. “Helena had something sent up about an hour ago.”

Allie got up and gave Bea a kiss before she walked back in the condo to order the food.

“Bridget, I’d like to talk with you about something if that’s OK?” Bea said.

“Of course. What’s on your mind Brenda?” Bridget responded.

“I need to hear from you if Cat and I are safe.” Bea said.

“You always did have a knack for being direct.” Bridget answered. “I’ll admit when I first saw you, all I could think about was how to use that to get Julia’s help, but that’s changed now.”

“How do you mean?” Bea asked.

“I’ve had a lot of time to think about it all Brenda.” Bridget explained. “Wentworth has destroyed more lives than it ever helped. I did what I could for the women, but it was a battle I was never going to win. As far as I’m concerned, you fulfilled that life sentence when you died. You don’t owe them anything. You and Cat have a good life ahead of you and I wish you nothing but the best.”

Bea searched Bridget’s eyes for any sign of deceit. When she was satisfied Bridget had answered her truthfully, she released a breath she didn’t realize she has been holding.

“That means a great deal to me Bridget. Thank you.” Bea said.

“No need to thank me. It’s the right thing to do.” Bridget said as she gazed out on the ocean. “You’re a better woman than you were before. You’ve let go of that rage you had. You’ve more than earned the right to live a happy life.”

“Whew! I think Julia might have gone a bit overboard with all of these roses!” Allie announced as she joined them on the balcony. “It smells like a bloody flower shop in there.”

“Well what’s say we get out of the flower shop after we eat and hit the beach for a while?” Bea suggested. “Please join us if you’d like Bridget.”

“I’d like that very much. Thank you.” Bridget replied as she smiled softly.

 

The trio arrived back in the condo a little after seven having stayed on the beach long after the sun had set. They were all a bit tipsy from a full afternoon of sun and several adult beverages. 

“I think we’d better get some food up here.” Bridget announced. “We probably need to sober up a bit if we’re going to meet the girls at the speakeasy tonight.”

“Definitely a good idea Bridget.” Bea slurred. “I don’t know if I can get myself back together after the day we had.”

“Oh no! I’m not missing out on a night of dancing with my hot girlfriend!” Allie giggled.

“I told you sunshine, I don’t dance.” Bea said as she wrapped her arms around Allie.

Allie leaned up and whispered into Bea’s ear. “If you don’t dance with me tonight, you’ll be eating dessert instead of me for a week.”

Bea laughed out loud. “I think maybe I could handle one slow dance.”

“That was a quick turnaround.” Bridget observed.

They looked up to see Helena and Julia emerge from the master suite. Julia was looking much more rested and happy than the last time they had seen her. Helena was dressed in a tight, white mini-dress that showed off her tan, her anniversary necklace shining brightly. Julia was in a sapphire colored linen suit with a white tuxedo shirt opened at the collar.

“Looks like y’all had a big time today.” Julia stated with a big smile on her face.

“We did.” Bea announced. “You guys got all shined up. Didn’t you?”

“Thank you Brenda.” Helena replied. “Do you three think you can pull it together and meet us downstairs by ten?”

“We wouldn’t miss it Helena.” Allie said. “We’ll be there with bells on!”

“You might want to wear a little more than that.” Julia joked as she called for the elevator. “We’ll see you in a little while.”

“Julia’s looking like a new woman.” Bea observed.

“That’s what the care of a true love can do for you Brenda.” Bridget said wistfully.

“Can somebody please order a pizza?!” Allie pleaded.

 

A few hours later, Bea, Allie and Bridget arrived at the speakeasy all dressed for a night on the town. They were greeted by a hostess who showed them to the table where Julia and Helena were waiting.

“I knew you wouldn’t let us down!” Helena said as she and Julia each rose to greet their guests. “We’re having champagne, anybody want something different?”

“That sounds good to me.” Bea said as she took in her surroundings.

The club was large and decorated with chards of colored glass hanging from the ceiling. There was a large dancefloor surrounded by tables, those further out from the dancefloor being raised to create a theater effect. There was also a small stage set up by the DJ booth.

“They do live music here?” Allie asked.

“Not usually.” Helena answered. “I’m not sure what’s going on with that.”

“You’re about to find out love.” Julia stated as the house lights dimmed.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the Acqualina speakeasy is proud to present the sultry sounds of Ms. Mandy Barnett!”

“I can’t believe you did this!” Helena squealed as she threw her arms around Julia.

The crowd cheered as a beautiful brunette took the stage along with her band members. The woman grabbed her mike and spoke in a thick southern accent.

“Good evening everybody! I know this place doesn’t usually put up with the likes of me, but tonight is special. We have a couple here celebrating their third wedding anniversary. I was honored to be asked to sing this song at their wedding reception. Helena Roberts and Julia Millpond, git your skinny asses up on this dancefloor.”

The crowd cheered as Julia led Helena to the dancefloor as the band played their introduction. Bea, Allie and Bridget were mesmerized as the brunette started to sing.

I’ll be loving you always,  
With a love that’s true always  
When the things you plan  
Need a helping hand,  
I will understand  
Always, always  
Days may not be fair always,  
That’s when I’ll be there always,  
Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year,  
But always.

The crowd watched as the couple danced slowly together, the only light in the room on the lovely singer and the couple.

Days may not be fair always,  
That’s when I’ll be there always,  
Not for just an hour,  
Not for just a day,  
Not for just a year,  
But always.

Bea, Allie and Bridget all had tears streaming down their faces as the crowd cheered loudly for Julia and Helena. Bea adding her signature whistle to the cheers. Helena’s smile lit up the room as they returned to the table hand in hand.

“It’s a good thing I went with the waterproof mascara tonight!” Allie joked as she wiped away her tears trying not to smudge her make-up, Bea and Bridget doing the same.

Julia filled everyone’s glasses and lifted hers. “To my stunning bride, yours is the light to my darkness. Thank you for breathing life into my soul again. I love you.”

Everyone lifted their glasses and cheered, Helena wrapping her arms around Julia’s neck and planting a sultry kiss on her lips.

“You are my forever my darling, my always.” Helena whispered in Julia’s ear.

The house music started thumping again as the women continued to toast, drink and laugh. After a few fast songs, the DJ lowered the lights and put on Michael Buble’s version of “Home”. Allie reached for Bea’s hand and pulled her out on to the dancefloor.

“I have no idea how this day could get any more romantic.” Bea said as she pulled Allie in close to her.

“You’ll find that out when we get back upstairs.” Allie whispered smiling wickedly. “I love you. Now dance with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't familiar with Mandy Barnett, you should be. I call her the voice of velvet. Here's a link to the mentioned song:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-ZnAWDXFHJg


	23. Job Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's feeling rough after their night out, except Allie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Miami adventure is coming to an end. Thank you all for your continued support. Let me know what you think!

Bea woke up after reaching over to find Allie’s side of the bed cold. She got up and went to the en suite, freshened up and threw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before she headed to the hallway in search of her girlfriend. She ran into a very puny looking Bridget in the hall.

“Morning.” Bea said. “You OK there?”

“I’m fine.” Bridget responded. “Just desperately in need of a caffeine fix. We hit it pretty hard yesterday.”

They walked into the kitchen and found Allie dancing around with her earbuds in waiting on the coffee to finish brewing. Allie jumped as Bea walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

“Shit! You scared me. Good morning babe!” Allie chirped brightly pulling out her earbuds as she turned in Bea’s arms to give her a kiss. “Morning Bridget. How’re you feeling today?”

“Like a mob of kangaroos is jumping in my brain.” Bridget responded reaching in the cabinet for some pain killers. “How are you so chipper?”

“I dunno. I just woke up with all sorts of energy. I guess it was all that dancing we did. I haven’t had that much fun in forever, at least not with more than two people in a room!” Allie responded. “You OK babe?”

“Just a bit tired. I don’t think I feel nearly as rough as this one does.” Bea said as she nodded toward Bridget. “I’m glad you had fun last night sunshine.”

“I loved it and I love you for dancing with me into the wee hours. Don’t dance my ass! My girl’s got moves!” Allie gave Bea another quick peck and smacked her behind before she turned and started pouring the coffee. “That song of Helena and Julia’s was so romantic! Babe, we need a song for us. Whad’ya think about ‘Versace on the Floor’?”

“I think we’ll need to talk about that one a little more before we make it official.” Bea responded rolling her eyes.

“Ah c’mon babe! It’s hot like us!” Allie teased handing Bea her mug. “Was anybody else surprised by those moves Julia had? Is there anything that woman can’t do?”

“She can’t carry a tune in a bucket.” Helena announced as she entered the kitchen. “You don’t ever want to hear her sing—trust me on this one. Everybody recovering nicely?”

“I think we probably need to try to get some food into Bridget. She’s looking a little green around the gills.” Bea said.

“I think I’m going to take my coffee and go back to bed for a while.” Bridget said. “That’ll help more than anything else.”

“Whatever you think’s best.” Helena said as Bridget walked back down the hall. “Julia’s sleeping in herself. She says she’s coming down to the beach with us this afternoon.”

“We’re not flying back today?” Bea asked.

“Julia decided she wanted to wait on her Australian contacts a little longer before we went back.” Julia said. “We’ll leave late tomorrow morning.”

“Score! Extra day at the beach!” Allie said excitedly. “We can get up early tomorrow and do that sunrise stroll you wanted to do before we leave.”

“Sounds good sweetheart. More coffee please?” Bea handed her mug to Allie. “Helena, is Bridget coming back with us?”

“I have no idea. Julia will let me know when she does.” Helena said. “Just between us, I think she’s going to offer Bridget Doris’ job. I think she would be a good fit.”

“Wow! I hadn’t realized Julia was even considering Bridget for that.” Bea said as she took her mug from Allie. “She really is a sweet lady. I like her.”

“Good to know.” Helena said. “I’m ordering breakfast. Who wants what?”

 

All of the women, minus Julia, had been down at the beach since around noon, Bridget having perked up after her morning nap. It was getting close to two when the latest rounds of drinks were delivered, everyone sticking to non-alcoholic choices after their big night out.

“Where’s Julia?” Allie asked. “I thought she was going to join us today.”

“When I left her she was glued to that laptop of hers.” Helena answered. “She gets involved in something and she loses track of time. I’ll give her a call and see if she’s still coming.”

“I’m going to miss seeing you in swimmers all day.” Allie said as she gazed at Bea.

“Enjoy it while you can sweetheart. It’s a little cold in Nashville right now for beachwear.” Bea said.

“Ooooh! Can we cuddle in front of the fire when we get home?” Allie asked.

“You two are getting too sweet even for me!” Helena chimed in. “Julia’s on her way down. She’ll be here in a minute. She says she has news for you Bridget.”

“Did she say what it was? Is it good news or bad?” Bridget asked worriedly.

“She didn’t tell me. She just said she was on her way down.” Helena responded. 

A few moments later, Julia came walking up to the group dressed in her beachwear with a towel around her neck and carrying an I-Pad. Bridget leapt from her chair as soon as Julia arrived.

“What is it? Is she alright?” Bridget sounded frantic.

“I thought you might like to see what the latest headline is for the Herald Sun.” Julia said as she handed the I-Pad to Bridget.

Bridget’s eyes grew wide as she read. “It says here Franky’s murder charges have been dropped—both of them! How is this possible?”

“My people started investigating Iman Farrah’s trail. They found a storage facility in her name. All of the pictures from Mike Pannisi’s shrine were in it, along with several other incriminating items.” Julia explained. “That took care of the first charge. It seems Joan was careless enough to leave a pair of black leather gloves behind when she escaped. She must have been in too much of a rush to cover all of her tracks. They found Iman’s DNA on the gloves.”

“What about the gun? They’ll still want to charge her with that.” Bridget said.

“Shane Butler has stepped up and taken responsibility for the gun. He’s told the whole story to the authorities.” Julia explained.

“Franky will hate that he has to go to prison for that.” Bridget said.

“He won’t. The police are willing to extend his probationary sentence. Nobody wants to touch anything attached to the Joan Ferguson debacle.” Julia said. “Franky will come out of hiding soon enough now. There’s nothing left to run from.”

Bridget threw her arms around Julia and hugged her tightly. “I can’t believe this! I’ve never been so relieved in my life. I can never thank you enough Julia.”

“Come take a walk with me Bridget. I have something I’d like to speak with you about.” Julia said.

 

About thirty minutes later Julia and Bridget reappeared. Julia sat down on Helena’s lounger and leaned over to kiss her.

Bea, Allie and Helena all chimed at the same time “So?”

Julia looked over at Bridget and smiled. “She turned me down. She’s leaving to go back to Australia tonight.”

“Awww c’mon Bridget! You’d love it there!” Allie pleaded.

“I don’t doubt that girls and I’m flattered by the offer, but I have a life in Australia and I want to get back to it.” Bridget said. “Please know that your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell anyone. I swear that to you.”

“Thank you Bridget.” Bea said. “I know you’re a woman of your word."

Helena let out a heavy sigh. “So the search continues. I guess I won’t be seeing much of you until you find someone for the position. At least we had the weekend.”

“I’m confident Doris’ chair won’t get too cold.” Julia said. “I’ve got someone in mind who might work out.”

“Who is it?” Helena asked.

“We’ll talk about it later love.” Julia responded. “Let’s just enjoy our afternoon for now.”

 

They all had an early dinner together in the condo before Bridget had to leave for the airport. She was catching an overnight flight to Los Angeles and would be catching a connecting flight to Melbourne the next morning. The house phone rang and Julia answered it.

“The car is waiting downstairs to take you to the airport. Are you sure I can’t change your mind?” Julia asked.

“It’s time for me to get back to reality.” Bridget said as she hugged each of the women saving Julia for last. “I can’t thank you enough Julia. I don’t know what I would have done without your help.”

“I’m just glad it all worked out.” Julia said. “You take care of yourself. Maybe we can get together the next time I’m in Melbourne.”

“I’d like that very much.” Bridget said.

Bea pulled Bridget over to the side before she could get on the elevator.

“Look, it’s really none of my business, but you gave me some really good advice once. Could I give you some today?”

“Sure Brenda. I’m listening.” Bridget said.

“That place could do anybody’s head in. I know I did some crazy shit that I would never even consider today.” Bea explained.

“What are you getting at Brenda?” Bea asked.

“What she did while she was in there doesn’t matter.” Bea said. “What I’m trying to say is I’ve known a lot of women who did some really fucked up things, but it didn’t mean they weren’t good people. If you’ve fallen for somebody, well then, fuck the past.”

Bridget reached out and hugged Bea tightly. “I’m not always great at taking advice, but thanks for that. I’ll think about it. I will.” 

They all waved as Bridget got on the elevator.

 

“What do you think girls? Anybody up for watching a movie?” Julia suggested.

“Who are you and what have you done with my wife?” Helena responded. “You never want to watch a movie!”

“I thought it might be fun, but if you don’t want to, I’ve always got some work I can take care of.” Julia teased. “Your choice love.”

“I choose you and the sectional!” Helena chimed gleefully. “What are we going to watch?”

“That’s up to you my darling girl.” Julia said. “I wouldn’t know how to start choosing.”

“Can one of you call down and get them to send up some junk food?” Helena said as she started scrolling through the movie choices. “I want to do this right. I can’t remember the last time we did this.”

“I can’t believe Helena’s so geeked about watching a silly movie.” Allie whispered to Bea.

“As high maintenance as she appears to be, I think it’s the little things that mean the most to her.” Bea responded looking at the other couple cuddled together on the couch. “I’d better get on the phone and order the snacks.”

“Who’d of thought it. She’d rather have popcorn and chocolates than champagne and caviar.” Allie said admiringly.

“Come on you two! You have to help me pick!” Helena ordered. “It’s like Christmas came early!”

 

“Wake up baby.” Bea whispered. “You wanna go with me to the beach to watch the sunrise?”

“Why does the sun have to come up so early?” Allie whined.

“You can stay and sleep in, I don’t mind going alone.” Bea said.

“I’m up. Let’s go.” Allie announced. “I don’t want my hot girlfriend on the beach looking lonely. Some hot chick might just try to pick you up.”

“Yeah, that’s gonna happen.” Bea said as she tossed a t-shirt at Allie. “C’mon, get dressed. We’re going to miss it if we don’t get a move on.”

Fifteen minutes later they were walking hand in hand down the beach. The sun was just starting to rise so the stopped just to watch the beauty unfold.

“God that’s incredible!” Allie whispered excitedly as she pulled out her phone and started snapping pics.

“It makes me feel close to Deb.” Bea stated as she gazed over the sea to the horizon. “This is almost what it felt like.”

Allie put her phone in her pocket and pulled Bea closely to her knowing words would spoil the moment.

 

A few hours later they were on the plane chatting about how much they had enjoyed their long weekend. Helena being unusually quiet, just holding on to Julia’s arm with her head on Julia’s shoulder.

“Julia, I’m having a hard time with something and Helena said I should speak with you about it” Allie started. “I don’t want to just sit around playing housewife once Brenda goes to work. Do you have any suggestions for me about what I might be good at?”

“I think you’d be perfect for real estate sales.” Julia stated. “You’d just need to take a short course to get you ready for the exam. It’s not that difficult to get a license. The market is hot in Nashville right now. There’s a lot of money to be made in that field.”

“They would give a license to an ex-con?” Allie asked.

“Catherine King doesn’t have a record.” Julia stated flatly. “That’s not an issue. You have every quality you need for the job. You’re charming, attractive and you’re comfortable around strangers. Any agency would be glad to have you.”

“I have some friends you could talk to about it to see if it’s something you might like.” Helena said. “I work with a ton of agents in the area.”

“That would be wonderful Helena. Thank you!” Allie said. “Whad’ya think babe? How would you like to have a shit hot real estate agent for a girlfriend?”

“I think you can do anything you want to sweetheart.” Bea said. “Check it out and if it’s something you’re interested in, then go for it.”

“I guess it makes sense. My job history pretty much consists of sales—not the kind nice people talk about—but it was still sales.” Allie reflected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who does Julia have in mind for this job?


	24. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back in Australia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning--no Ballie in this chapter. I hope you'll forgive me. Let me know what you think!

Detective Michael Mears and two uniformed police officers waited as the car pulled up. The back door opened and Imogene Fessler emerged followed closely by Franky Doyle. The officers surrounded the women protecting them from the press gaggle that had gathered. Television cameras, and still photographers were clamoring to get a good shot of the infamous Francesca Doyle. As soon as she emerged from the car, the reporters started shouting their questions.

“Did you do it?!? Why did you escape if you’re innocent?!? How does it feel to get away with murder?!?” 

The last question got to her and she turned her head towards the throng of reporters.

“Franky keep your head down and your mouth shut!” Imogene directed quietly in Franky’s ear.

The officers guided them through the crowd and into the police station. They were lead to an interview room and told someone would be with them shortly.

“What the actual fuck Fessler? How did the fucking media know I was turning myself in?” Franky asked angrily.

“Franky the police are not happy with the fact the Department of Public Prosecutions decided to drop your murder charges. I’m guessing they tipped off the press to cause you as much embarrassment as you caused them.” The older woman answered.

Detective Mears entered the room and sat down across the table from the women.

“Ms. Doyle I’m happy to see you.” He stated. “We were closing in on you. We would have had you in another twenty-four hours.”

“You wouldn’t have had anything but your dick in your hand asshole. You couldn’t catch a cold.” Franky fumed. “Are you responsible for that mob out there?”

“You’re the one responsible for that mess Ms. Doyle.” The detective stated. “You’ve been the center of their attention since you took that runner.”

“If you pricks had been bothered to do your fucking jobs, I wouldn’t have had to do what I did.” Franky spat back.

“Calm down Franky.” Fessler instructed. “We don’t want this getting any worse than it has to be.”

“I’m willing to concede you might not have killed Iman Farrah, but I know you killed Mike Pannisi and I’m going to prove it.” Mears said. “I will be watching every move you make and when you slip up—I’ll be there and next time, I promise you you’ll never see the outside of that prison again.”

“Now detective, there’s no need to threaten my client.” Fessler said. “Her murder charges have been dropped. She’s simply here to turn herself in on the escape charge and I’ll promise you detective, she’ll be done with that very soon.”

“The only reason those charges were dropped is because the DPP doesn’t have the balls to pursue them. Just because Pannisi had photographs of you doesn’t mean you didn’t kill him.”

“Yeah but they do constitute a little thing called reasonable doubt ya twat.” Franky answered. “Ya might want to learn a little about the law before you go out trying to enforce it.”

“Can we all just calm down a bit?” Fessler said sounding frustrated. “Detective, you need to go ahead and book my client for the escape and get her transferred to Wentworth. We’ll take care of the rest in court.”

Franky was booked and photographed. They led her back to a holding cell to await transport.

“Franky, you keep your head down and stay out of trouble. You have your appearance date in two days. Don’t get in any trouble before then—do you hear me?” Fessler asked.

Franky just nodded her head in response.

 

Two hours later, the brawler pulled up outside of the prison. Derrick Channing and Jake Stewart were standing by the door. The back door to the brawler opened and the driver helped Franky step down to the ground.

“Great. Now it’s these fucks.” Franky mumbled under her breath.

“Welcome home Francesca!” Channing boomed.

“Not for long sir.” Franky replied as she walked by.

“We’ll see about that.” Jake added as he guided her through the door. He led her down the hallway to the strip search room and opened the door. “You know the drill.”

Vera Bennett was waiting inside. “I’ll take her from here Mr. Stewart.” She said as she shut the door. “Franky you look awful! Are you alright?” Vera asked.

“I wasn’t hanging out at the beach Vera. I haven’t had a full night’s sleep in over a month. How do you think I am?” Franky replied as she started removing her clothes.

“Have you spoken with Bridget?” Vera asked.

“Nah. I’m gonna wait until this mess is cleaned up before I talk to her.” Franky stated as she went through the motions of the strip search. “Are they gonna slot me?”

“No, you’ll be going back to H1.” Vera said. “The slot’s been full for almost two weeks. There’s been a turf war over who’s taking over as top dog. It’s been pretty messy around here.”

“This place will always be a mess Vera. You should get out while you still have a soul.” Franky observed as she put her clothes back on. “Don’t worry. I won’t be playing their little games. I should be outta here in a couple of days.”

“Good to hear.” Vera said as she led Franky down the corridor to H1. Boomer and Liz were glued to the television watching coverage of Franky’s surrender.

“Oi! What’s a girl gotta do to get a hug around here?” Franky said as she set her basket on the common room table.

“Franky!” Boomer screamed as she ran and grabbed Franky around the middle and picked her up. “What the fuck are you doin’ back here? Did the cops finally catch you?”

“Nah Booms. They’ve dropped my murder charges so I turned myself in before those fuckers got a chance to shoot me.” Franky explained after Boomer put her down.

“Oh lovey!” Liz said as she hugged Franky. “I’m just so happy you’re safe. I’ve been worried sick about you. I’m gonna fix you a cuppa and you can tell us all about it.”

Franky looked around and asked, “Where’s blondie? Don’t tell me she got herself slotted in this fuckin’ turf war Ms. Bennett told me about?”

“Fuck no.” Boomer said. “She got released a couple of weeks ago on appeal. It was fuckin’ nuts! She didn’t even know she was going to court that day and they let her ass go.”

“Well at least that’s one piece of good news.” Franky said as Will Jackson appeared at the gate.

“Franky here.” He said as he handed over a stack of mail. “This all piled up while you were gone. We hung on to it for you.”

“Thanks Mr. J.” Franky said as she leafed through the stack of letters as he left.

“Here ya go love.” Liz said as she set the tea down. “Can you tell us what happened out there?”

“To tell ya the truth I’m shattered Liz. I haven’t slept for days. I’m gonna be here for a day or two before I go to court. We’ll talk after I get some kip, yeah?” Franky said as she turned to take her things into cell number fifteen.

Kaz appeared at the front gate. “Is it true? Is Franky back?” She asked sounding frantic.

“She is, but she doesn’t want to be bothered.” Liz said as Kaz whisked past her going into Franky’s cell.

“Did you see Allie while you were out there?” Kaz asked.

“Nah, I didn’t even know she was out until just a minute ago.” Franky said.

“No one’s seen her since she was released. I can’t find her anywhere.” Kaz said worriedly.

“Glad to her she’s smart enough to disappear.” Franky said. “I’ve been hanging with the scum of the earth lately. She’s not out on the stroll if that’s what you’re worried about. I would’ve seen her.”

“Thanks for that.” Kaz said. “You OK?”

“I will be.” Franky answered. “Can I get some sleep now?”

Kaz left and Franky made her bed up. She lay down and picked up the stack of mail Mr. Jackson had handed her. As she flicked through the envelopes, one in particular caught her eye. She opened it and lifted her eyebrows as she read.

“What the fuck?” She said as she dropped the letter as she rolled over and fell soundly asleep.

 

Franky woke up to the call for the count. As she got out of bed, the letter she was reading dropped to the floor. She picked it up and reread it. She wrote something down on the bottom corner of the letter, ripped it off and put the torn paper in her shirt pocket.

Franky sat with Liz and Boomer in the mess hall at breakfast. She ignored the hoots and catcalls thrown in her direction. She looked up and saw Vera Bennett at the front door of the dining room.

“Ms. Bennet! Can I have a minute?” Franky asked as she rose from the table.

“Sure C’mon with me Doyle.” Vera said as she led Franky out into the hallway.

“I need this number added to my call list right away please.” Franky said as she handed the paper to Vera.

“I’ve already added Bridget to your call list Doyle.” Vera said knowingly.

“It’s not her number.” Franky revealed. “It’s someone else. I need to call them this afternoon before I go to court tomorrow.”

“OK. I’ll take care of it.” Vera said. “I talked to Bridget last night. She wants to hear from you.”

“I’m not quite ready to have that discussion yet Ms. Bennett.” Franky said contritely. “I wanna get this mess behind me first.”

“That’s up to you Doyle.” Vera said. “I’ll go get this number added now.”

 

That afternoon, Franky waited in line until she could make her call. She dialed the number and it was answered after the third ring.

“Hi. This is Franky Doyle. I got your letter and I have one question.” Franky took a breath as she listened to the voice on the other end of the line. “Are you for fuckin’ for real?”

 

The next morning Franky was standing at her door for the count. Mr. Jackson appeared and called off the names on his list.

“C’mon Doyle. We need to get you searched before you go to court.” He said.

“I’m ready Mr. J. Let’s go.” Franky said as she followed him down the hall. She was searched and loaded into the brawler, the whole way in her heart pounding out of her chest.  
Franky was led into the courtroom where Imogene Fessler was waiting for her.

“We’re all good Franky. The prosecutor is willing to give you credit for the time you were on remand for the murders to go towards your escape. You’ll be released this afternoon.” Fessler explained.

“Will I still be on parole?” Franky asked.

“You only had three months left on that when they arrested you. You’re done with all of it.” Fessler smiled brightly as she spoke.

“Thank you Imogene. I mean that.” Franky said with tears in her eyes. “What are the chances of me getting my job back?”

“That’s where the news is not so good Franky.” Fessler explained. “Our clientele are a vulnerable population to put it lightly. We don’t need the cops going after them to try to get to you. I’m sorry Franky. I hope you understand.”

“It’s all good Fessler. I understand.” Franky said sadly.

 

After court, Franky was brought back to the prison to be processed out. Jake Stewart led her down the hallway for her to collect her things from H1. She went to her cell and grabbed her letters and walked out to say goodbye to her family.

Liz hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. “I knew you’d come out on the right side of this. I am so proud of you!”

“Thanks Liz.” Franky said through her tears. “C’mere ya big sook!” Franky tuned to Boomer who had tears streaming down her face. She hugged Franky and stepped back.

“You just came back and now you’re leaving again! We’ll keep your cell warm for ya.” Boomer said sweetly.

“Nah Booms. Don’t do that.” Franky shook her head as she spoke. “I’m not ever coming back again. They’ll have to kill me first.”

 

Mr. Stewart took her to an office to sign for her possessions. He handed a small envelope over to her containing the few belongings she had on her when she turned herself in. He led her down the hallway to the door.

“See ya soon Doyle.” Jake snarked. “Once a fuck-up, always a fuck-up.”

“It takes one to know one asshole.” Franky responded as she walked out into the sunshine.

She only made it a few steps out into the car park when she saw Bridget standing by her car. She slowly walked over to where she had parked.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Franky said.

“Get in.” Bridget ordered sternly.

Franky didn’t argue as she opened the door and climbed in the car. She looked over at Bridget who met her gaze full on. They both spoke at the same time. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a bit choppy--but I wanted to get on with things.


	25. Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget talk about things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start with congratulating all of you from Australia on the YES vote! We are making progress every day!!!  
> Still no Ballie in this one, but Franky and Bridget needed to talk...  
> Let me know what you think.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Bridget asked as she drove down the road.

“I wanted this shit pile cleaned up before I talked to you. I didn’t want you involved any more than you already were Gidge.” Franky responded. “You shouldn’t have come to pick me up. What if that asshole Stewart reports you to the board?”

“Fuck Jake Stewart.” Bridget stated flatly. “I’m not worried about him or anyone else in that prison for that matter. Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, I could eat. Just take me anywhere that doesn’t have fucking mushy carrots on the menu.” Franky responded.

Bridget pulled into a small neighborhood diner. The women walked in and sat down across from each other in a booth. They were looking at the menus when the waitress approached.

“What can I get for you ladies?” She asked. “Oh my god! You’re that Franky Doyle from the news!”

“Ya wanna hold it down for me there?” Franky pleaded while trying to hide behind her menu as the other patrons looked on.

“Just bring us a couple of burgers with some chips please, and a couple of coffees.” Bridget ordered trying to change the subject.

“So they had to let ya go huh? You’re a slick one, you are!” The waitress remarked. “I’ll get those burgers right out.”

“Fuckin’ A Gidge! These people are never gonna let this go.” Franky said defeatedly. “You shoulda heard that asshole detective. He said he was gonna hunt me until I was locked up for good.”

“Franky, he can’t do that. It’s harassment!” Bridget said.

“He’ll have every cop in this city watching every move I make. If I fucking fart in the wrong direction they’ll pick me back up. I can’t go back again—I can’t.” Franky said nervously.

The waitress returned with their food and Franky immediately took a giant bite of her burger.

“Slow down Franky! You’ll make yourself sick.” Bridget remarked.

“I’m starvin’ Gidge.” Franky said with her mouth full. “I’ve been eating out of fucking garbage cans for weeks.”

Bridget just watched as Franky nearly inhaled the plate of food in front of her. Two police officers walked in the diner and approached the table where Bridget and Franky were sitting.

“Is this woman bothering you?” One of the officers asked Bridget.

“No she’s not bothering me. She just eating.” Bridget said as the officers stood their ground.

“You’re sharing a meal with a dangerous woman there. You might wanna watch who you’re spending your time with.” The officer said as he turned and walked away. Franky just dropped her head.

“See what I mean Gidge? They’re never gonna stop.” Franky said as she blew one of her signature rasberries before she returned to her burger.

“Where’re you staying Franky? What are your plans?” Bridget asked after Franky had finished eating.

“I reckon with Dad and Tess, unless you have a better offer.” Franky replied hopefully. “I’ve already talked to Fessler, and I won’t be getting my job back. Gidge, I need to tell ya, I got a letter with a sweet job offer, but it’s in another city…actually another country. It’s a real offer Gidge and it’s somewhere they don’t know anything about me or my past. I’m thinking it’s probably my best bet.”

“What are you talking about Franky? What about us?” Bridget asked.

“Is there still an ‘us’?” Franky asked pointedly.

Bridget stared at Franky silently. Franky held her breath for what felt like a lifetime.

“I was hoping we could work things out, but if you’re leaving, I don’t know if that could work.” Bridget said sadly. “My life is here. My family is here.”

“You see your family twice a year Gidge. They live all the way in Perth!” Franky said. “We could come back and visit. I’m not on parole anymore. I can go where I want.”

“What about your father? What about Tess?” Bridget asked.

“I can’t do Tess any good from a jail cell can I? That’s where I’ll be if I stay, or worse, I’ll be in the ground.” Franky responded. “Gidge, I have no right to even ask you this, but I’m just gonna come right out and say it. I want you to come with me. I want us to have a life together.” Franky reached across the table and took both of Bridget’s hands in her own. “I love you Bridget. I don’t want to do this without you, but I don’t think I have a choice. I know I’ve done some fucked up things. All I can do is hope you can find it within yourself to forgive me. Can you start over with me? ”

About that time a cheer erupted in the diner. Bridget and Franky looked around to see what was happening. The waitress approached the table with their check.

“What’s going on? Why is everyone so excited?” Bridget asked the waitress.

“The marriage equality vote results just got released. Australia said yes!” The waitress said excitedly. “Love is love ladies, and love won today!.” She left the check on the table.

“Where is this job? Timbuktu?” Bridget asked with a heavy sigh.

“It’s in the States, in Tennessee.” Franky explained. “This chick knows about my case and she helped to find the evidence that got my charges dropped. She wrote me a letter that I got at the prison. I spoke with her yesterday. Gidge, she says she can give me a new life. It’s a chance at a clean slate babe.”

“Her name wouldn’t happen to be Julia?” Bridget asked.

“Yeah, how’d you know that?” Franky asked.

“I’ll tell you later my love. Let’s go home.” Bridget suggested. “We have a lot of planning to do.”

 

Bridget pulled up in her driveway. She and Franky walked hand in hand to the door. There was a large FedEx envelope on the welcome mat. Franky leaned down to pick it up while Bridget unlocked the door.

“That’s weird. It’s addressed to both of us.” Franky said. “Here. You open it.”

Bridget set her purse down and tore the envelope open. When she reached in to pull out the contents, a playing card fell on to the floor. Franky picked it up and looked at it.

“It’s a joker. What the fuck is this about?” Franky asked.

Bridget laughed as she opened the note that was enclosed.

**I told you, I’ll always take the hand. Call me and we’ll discuss details. Julia**

“It looks like you and I are headed to Nashville love.” Bridget said as she wrapped her arms around Franky’s neck, leaned up and kissed her passionately. When she pulled back she looked deeply into Franky’s eyes. “Fuck the past. I love you and I want my future to be with you. Love wins today.”

“I love you too Bridget Westfall. You’ve always believed in me, more than I ever believed in myself. I want to be the woman you’ve always believed I was. I think I might be able to do that now.” Franky said as she swept Bridget up in a loving embrace.

 

The next couple of weeks were busy. Bridget put her house on the market, but it hadn’t sold yet. Julia offered to let the couple stay in the main house until they could find a place that suited them. Franky rarely left the house, worried that she might have a run in with the authorities and ruin everything.

Her father and Tess visited several times before they left. Franky explained to Tess that she didn’t want to leave her behind, but there really wasn’t a choice. Her father promised to bring Tess to visit adding he had always wanted to go to the States.

 

The day arrived and Vera was dropping them off at the Melbourne airport. A porter arrived to help them load their luggage onto a cart. He took the cart inside the airport to check the bags.

“Vera, remember the shit I told you about Channing. Either get rid of that asshat, or get the fuck out. It’ll only get worse.” Franky warned.

“Thank you Franky. I’ll keep that in mind.” Vera said. “Well, I guess you two are off on your big adventure!” Vera stepped up and hugged them each goodbye. “Maybe I’ll come and visit one day.”

“Ummm, well we don’t even have a house yet, so why don’t we talk about that another time?” Bridget hedged. “I’ll Facetime you sometime soon. Thanks for bringing us to the airport Vera.”

“Good luck to you both!” Vera said as she got in her car and drove away.

“What was that about?” Franky asked. “I thought you’d be over the moon to have Vera come and visit.”

Bridget checked her phone and said, “C’mon darling. We don’t want to miss our flight.”

 

They arrived in Los Angeles and as soon as they made it through customs, they saw a man in a dark suit holding a sign that said Doyle/Westfall. They introduced themselves and the man led them through the terminal and out on the tarmac where the car waited to take them to the private terminal.

“I still can’t believe all of this. That first class bump up was a nice little surprise on Julia’s part.” Franky said excitedly. “You sneaking into the shower with me on the plane was quite a bonus! We gonna join the mile high club again on this one?”

“We’ll see my love.” Bridget giggled as she checked her phone once again.

“Why do you keep checking that thing?” Franky said.

“I’m expecting a message from Julia, that’s all.” Bridget replied.

The car arrived in the terminal where the business jet waited. Jennifer, the flight attendant greeted them and asked what she could bring them.

“Is there champagne?” Franky asked. “I feel like celebrating!”

Jennifer showed them to the cabin and explained they would be leaving as soon as the luggage was loaded. Bridget’s phone beeped as she sat down next to Franky. She checked the message and smiled at Franky. Jennifer brought two flutes of champagne and handed them to the couple explaining that there would be more served after they were airborne.

“What’s got you smiling so big Gidge?” Franky asked. “Julia can’t have come up with another surprise for us.”

“I have to confess to something my darling. I’ve been keeping something from you.” Bridget said.

“What is it?” Franky asked.

“We’ve got some old friends waiting on us in Nashville.” Bridget said cryptically.

“What are you on about? We don’t know anyone there.” Franky said.

“Brenda and Cat would beg to differ.” Bridget said.

“Who the fuck are Brenda and Cat?” Franky asked.

“Ladies, I need to take your glasses for now. We’re getting ready to take off. Please fasten your seatbelts.” Jennifer said as she took their glasses and went to the forward cabin.

“You might want to keep that seatbelt on baby. What I’m about to tell you might flip you right out of that chair!” Bridget giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Bea react to seeing Franky? What's Franky going to be doing for Julia? Stay tuned...


	26. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Franky arrive at Eastbelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got them all in on place! Let me know what you think...

Bea was sitting on the couch working in her sketchbook when Allie breezed into the room from the bedroom.

“Bea baby, you need to get ready. We don’t want to be late meeting Bridget and Franky at the airport.” Allie said.

Bea looked over at her phone and checked the time. “We’ve got plenty of time sunshine. We don’t need to leave for another hour.”

“I’ve spoken with Ryan and we’re leaving in thirty minutes.” Allie announced.

“Why?” Bea asked.

“What if their flight’s running early? You don’t want them waiting on us after all that time on a plane do you? Allie explained.

“You’re awfully excited about Franky’s arrival.” Bea said suspiciously.

“I’m excited about seeing Bridget as well.” Allie retorted. “Get that sweet ass off the couch and go get ready.”

“OK sweetheart.” Bea said as she got up from the couch. “I hope you’re ready to sit around a wait for a while, cause I really doubt they’ll be running early.”

Thirty minutes later Bea and Allie met Ryan in front of the house. The limousine had been freshly washed and was shining in the sun. Ryan was standing by the back door waiting to help the couple get in.

“You OK there Ryan?” Bea asked. “You’re looking a bit tired today.”

“I’m good thanks.” Ryan answered in a clipped tone. The couple climbed in the back of the limo and Ryan shut the door behind them. Ryan got in the car and raised the privacy screen right away before he started driving.

“I’m worried about Ryan.” Bea said. “He doesn’t look good.”

“He probably had to pull a late night studying.” Allie said.

“Maybe, I still think there’s something wrong.” Bea noted.

“You left me alone in bed this morning.” Allie said. “I didn’t get to tell you about the dream I had last night.”

“I finally feel good enough to try to get back into shape. I told you I was going for a run.” Bea answered. 

“I like your shape just fine.” Allie said. “Do you want to hear about my dream or not?”

“Go ahead sunshine. I didn’t mean to change the subject.” Bea giggled. “Hey! Ryan just missed the turn to go to the airport.”

“I know he did.” Allie said as she smiled wickedly. “I told him to drive around for a while before we go pick them up.”

“I thought you were worried about the flight being early.” Bea said obviously confused.

“He’s keeping up with them by phone. We won’t be late.” Allie explained. “Now, back to my dream…”

Allie slid out of her seat and straddled Bea. She placed her arms around her neck and whispered in her ear.

“I dreamed we were in the back of a limo and you let me have my way with you. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it all day.” Allie said. She bit Bea’s earlobe and pulled back. “How would you feel about making my dreams come true?”

Bea swallowed hard and reached for the buttons on Allie’s top. “I think I would do anything in the world for you sunshine.”

 

Thirty minutes later the limo pulled onto the tarmac. Bea and Allie got out of the car still straightening out their clothing and hair.

“Have they not landed yet?” Allie asked.

“They’ve landed.” Ryan answered. “They should be rolling in in a minute.”

“Ryan, will you please tell us what’s going on with you? You’ve got me worried.” Bea said.

“It’s nothing really. I just miss Elliott.” Ryan stated sadly.

“Where is he?” Bea asked.

“He got arrested for driving under the influence while y’all were in Miami. Julia got him out of jail and helped him get into rehab.” Ryan confessed. “He’ll be there for about ten more days. It’s an intensive program for recovering alcoholics who’ve had a slip.”

“I had no idea Elliott had a problem with alcohol.” Bea said. “We went and had a drink with him before we left for Miami. I’m so sorry Ryan.”

“Don’t be. He has to be responsible for his own behavior.” Ryan said. “He’s doing well now. I just miss him. That’s all.”

Allie and Bea each hugged Ryan as the plane rolled up. The plane stopped and the stairs were lowered. In just a few minutes, Bridget came down the steps followed closely by Franky. Bea and Allie walked over to meet them while Ryan tended to the luggage. Allie hugged Bridget and they started chatting. Bea stepped up and came face to face with Franky.

“Hey Red.” Franky greeted hesitantly. “Didn’t think I’d ever be saying that again.”

“You’re a liar.” Bea said seriously. Bridget and Allie stopped talking and looked over at their girls. Franky was frozen in place not knowing what to say. “You said it tasted like chicken!”

Bea started laughing through her tears and hugged Franky close to her. Franky’s tears flowing freely as well. Franky pulled back and held Bea’s face between her hands as she gazed at Bea’s face.

“Next to Gidge picking me up outside of that fucking prison, I’ve never been so happy to see anyone in my life!” Franky said gleefully.

“It’s good to see you too.” Bea said. “I’m really glad you’re here. I missed you.”

“I hear you haven’t missed me as long as I missed you. How’re you feeling—really?” Franky asked.

“Better by the minute.” Bea responded. “The last month has been like the best dream I ever had.”

Allie stepped up and hugged Franky. “Good to see ya safe.” Allie said.

“God you’re fucking glowing blondie!” Franky said. “You two look like ya just went bumper to bumper on the way over here!”

Bea’s face flushed red and she looked at the ground. 

“I was fuckin’ with you! Guess I managed to hit that nail on the head.” Franky said laughing. “Please tell me he can clean that seat before I get in.”

“You’ll be safe as long as you don’t sit on the back bench.” Allie retorted. “I’m guessing Jennifer and Amanda may have to steam clean that plane before Julia uses it again.”

“Can we get out of here?” Bridget asked briskly. “We’ve been on the move for a full day now. What time is it anyway?”

“It’s just after four and it’s still Friday here.” Bea answered as she led them to the car.

They all got in, Bridget next to Franky on the side seat, Allie and Bea settling in on the back seat, Allie draping her arm around Bea’s shoulders.

 

Thirty minutes later they pulled up to the main gate at Eastbelle. 

“You’re fucking kidding me!” Franky exclaimed as she saw the estate for the first time.

The car pulled around to the front door where Howard was waiting on their arrival. Ryan opened the back door and assisted the women as they exited the car. Before he could turn to tend to the luggage, Bea pulled him aside.

“You let us know if there’s anything we can do, OK?” Bea said. Ryan just nodded in response.

Howard stepped up and greeted Bea and Allie with kisses to each of their cheeks.

“Howard North, this is Bridget Westfall, and that is Franky Doyle.” Bea introduced.

“Ladies we are so pleased you’re joining our little family here at Eastbelle. I hope you’ll be very happy here.” Howard said as he extended his hand to Bridget and then to Franky. “Come on in and I’ll show you to your room.”

They all walked into the house. Franky’s head looked like it was on a swivel as she tried to take in her surroundings all at once.

“We’re gonna go back to our house while you settle in.” Bea said. “We’ll see you at dinner. She took Allie’s hand and they walked through the back of the house.

Howard led them up two flights of stairs and opened a door at the top. There was a sitting room with large windows furnished with antiques. There was also a small kitchenette with a mini fridge and other appliances.

“Julia thought you would be more comfortable up here.” Howard explained. “The bedroom is over there and the en suite is off the bedroom. Please let me know if you need anything at all. Julia is expecting everyone downstairs for dinner at six. I hope that’s alright with you.”

“That would be lovely Howard, thank you.” Bridget responded. “We’ll look forward to it.”

Howard handed Bridget two keys. “We want you to feel like this is your home while you’re here. Just let us know when you’d like the housekeeping staff to take care of things up here. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Thank you again Howard. Will we see you at dinner?” Bridget asked.

“I’ll be there! Margot’s fixed something special for your arrival. I’ll see you downstairs.” Howard said as he turned and left.

“Where the actual fuck are we Gidge?” Franky said excitedly as she started exploring the suite. “This is off the fucking chain!”

“I told you Julia doesn’t do things half-way.” Bridget giggled as she followed after Franky. “She’s a big believer in southern hospitality.” Bridget added air quotes as she spoke.

“Pops seems cool.” Franky observed.

“Franky, they may not appreciate your love of nicknames around here.” Bridget said.

“Haven’t you ever seen ‘Gone With the Wind’ Gidge? They call everybody honey and sweetie and darlin’ around here.” Franky said.

“That movie’s over seventy-five years old. Things might have changed a little since then.” Bridget giggled.

There was a knock at the door. Franky went to answer it. Ryan was on the other side with their luggage.

“Where would you like me to put these ladies?” Ryan asked.

“The bedroom would be fine thank you…Ryan is it?” Bridget asked.

“Yes ma’am.” Ryan responded as he started carrying the bags in.

“Please call me Bridget and this is Franky.” Bridget said. 

“Thank you Bridget.” Ryan said as he finished with the bags. “Can I get you anything else?”

“No thank you Ryan. I’m sure we’ll be seeing you soon.” Bridget responded.

“Have a pleasant evening ladies.” Ryan said as he turned to leave.

“What planet are these people from Gidge?” Franky asked.

“Franky, we talked about this. These people place a high value on manners and etiquette.” Bridget explained.

“Guess I should’ve brushed up on my Emily Post before we got here, huh?” Franky said. “I’ll have to remember to put my napkin in my lap before you go down on me next time. Wouldn’t want to break the rules.”

“Franky, just relax and be yourself. They’ll love you. I know they will.” Bridget reassured. “I’m gonna take a shower before dinner, wanna join me?”

“Why yes, I think I might just do that ma’am.” Franky joked in a bad southern accent. “I’d hate to show up to dinner all a mess!”


	27. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and Helena encounter Franky for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're still enjoying this little ride. Please let me know what you think. I love hearing from you all.

At five minutes to six, Bridget and Franky appeared downstairs and found their way to the dining room. Howard, Julia and Helena were already there. Helena stepped up and kissed Bridget on the cheek in welcome.

“I’m so happy you’re here!” Helena said. “This must be Franky. I’m Helena Roberts, it’s so good to meet you.”

Franky smiled as Helena hugged her and kissed her cheek. “That’s quite a welcome! Thank you.”

“I’m Julia Millpond. Welcome to Eastbelle.” Julia said as she shook Franky’s hand. 

Bea and Allie arrived to join the group. 

“We’re not late are we?” Allie asked.

“Not at all Cat.” Helena responded, Franky curiously watching as Helena gave Bea and Allie a kiss in greeting. “Let’s all take a seat. I’m sure these ladies could use a good meal.”

Julia took the seat at the head of the table with Helena sitting to her right. Howard sat at the opposite end from Julia. Bea and Allie took seats next to Helena with Franky and Bridget across from them. After they were all seated, Judith appeared to fill their wine glasses.

“I think I may be the luckiest man in the state tonight!” Howard remarked as he raised his glass to the ladies. “There’s not much better than sharing a lovely meal with six beautiful women.”

“Thank you Howard. That was sweet.” Helena said. “Are you two getting settled in?”

“Everything has been perfect Helena.” Bridget said. “We were never expecting a full apartment!”

“We want you to be comfortable here until you can find your own place.” Julia said. “Please let us know if you need anything at all.”

Dinner was brought in the dining room and served to all at the table. The plates were filled with roast pork, cheesy grits and asparagus. Everyone tucked in and began to eat.

“This is incredible!” Franky remarked. “I’ve never had polenta like this. The texture is totally different.”

“We call that grits around here.” Julia said. “Southern food has a rather unique signature. It’s all about comfort.”

“And bacon grease. You can’t forget the bacon grease.” Howard joked. “I hear you’re quite a chef yourself Franky.”

“I’m out of practice, but yes, I’ve been known to cook a meal.” Franky responded.

“She makes the most amazing pasta sauces you’ve ever had in your life!” Bridget bragged.

“We’ll have to introduce you to Margot. She’ll love picking your brain for new ideas.” Howard said. “I’m afraid I’ll have you too busy learning the ropes around here for you to have much time to cook.”

“What are you talking about Howard?” Bea asked.

“Julia decided after fifty-two years, I needed an assistant.” Howard answered. “I think she may be trying to put me out to pasture!”

“I’m doing no such thing Howard.” Julia responded. “The rest of us all take breaks from our work. I want you to be able to spend some time doing what you want to do instead of taking care of us all of the time. I know about that sweet little lady friend of yours. You need to spend some real time with her!”

“Wait, Howard, you have a girlfriend and you didn’t let us in on it?” Allie exclaimed. “Tell us all about her! What’s she like? When do we get to meet her?”

“Tonight’s dinner is not about me.” Howard laughed. “We’re here to welcome Bridget and Franky.”

“I wanna hear about her too.” Bridget and Franky responded simultaneously.”

“OK ladies, I surrender.” Howard said still laughing. “I’ve invited her over for our luncheon on Sunday. You’ll meet her then. Is that good enough for now?”

“Good. We’ll have a chance to suss her out to make sure she’s good enough for you.” Allie answered.

“What’s on Sunday?” Franky asked.

“The staff and their families get together once a month for lunch here at the house.” Julia explained. “It’ll be a good chance for you to meet everyone.”

“We knew you had hired Bridget Julia, but we had no idea you had hired this one too.” Bea nodded her head toward Franky. “She can be a handful.”

“Eastbelle is a handful so I think she’ll be a good fit.” Julia stated. “We’ll get the final seal of approval from Thor and Zeus after dinner.”

“Thor and Zeus?” Franky asked with a concerned look on her face.

“They’re our resident security guards.” Helena answered. “You’ll love them. Everybody does.”

“They’re big cuddle bugs!” Allie said. “They’re the most amazing dogs you’ve ever seen!”

“Dogs?” Franky said worriedly. “I don’t know much about dogs.”

“You’ll learn.” Howard said confidently. “They’re like everybody else around here. They have a job and they know how to do it. I keep telling Julia, I don’t do much around here but direct traffic.”

“That makes you the best traffic cop in the business.” Bea stated. “I’ve seen what all you take care of around here. It’s a huge job and I’m glad Franky’s gonna be helping you.”

Judith appeared to clear the plates. She returned a few minutes later with coffee and dessert. It was pecan pie with vanilla ice cream. She finished serving everyone and disappeared back into the kitchen.

“This is heavenly!” Bridget exclaimed as she tried her dessert.

“Food is love and we believe in love around here.” Helena said as she reached over and took Julia’s hand. “I hope you girls like big families, because you’ve just joined one.”

“Helena, would you be alright with us stealing these two away after dinner?” Bea asked. “We’d like to show them our home.”

“That would actually be perfect.” Helena responded. “Julia has talked me into another movie night tonight. We’ll can get together tomorrow over brunch and get to know each other a bit better. How does ten-thirty sound?”

“We’ll be here.” Bridget responded. “Thank you for dinner. It’s been a wonderful meal.”

They all got up from the table and said their goodbyes. Helena hugging everyone before they left.

“The boys are out.” Howard said. “Why don’t you take care of the introductions Cat? You know what to do.”

“I’d love to Howard!” Allie responded as she led the group out the back of the house.

They stepped out onto the veranda into the cool night air. They had only been out a few seconds when the giants appeared from the shadows, both of them eying Franky and Bridget.

“Holy shit! Those fuckers are HUGE!” Franky exclaimed.

They got within a few steps of the women when Allie spoke.

“Back it down guys.” Allie said gently. The dogs immediately dropped to their bellies and looked to Allie for further instruction. “This is Bridget and this is Franky. They’re part of the family now. Got it guys?”

The dogs got up and dropped their heads with tails wagging. They each approached Franky and Bridget and sniffed at them.

“It’s alright. You can pet them.” Allie instructed.

“That’s very impressive Cat!” Bridget said as she stroked Thor’s head. Zeus nudged Franky’s hand before she relented and stroked his head as well.

“Who woulda thought blondie was the pony whisperer.” Franky joked.

“Just treat em right and they’ll do right. That’s what Howard always says.” Allie said confidently.

“C’mon, it’s a little chilly out here.” Bea said. “Let’s go to the house.”

Bea led the way to the guest house. They all walked in and Bea went straight to the fireplace and lit the logs that had been previously laid. Allie started towards the kitchen as she looked back at the others.

“Who wants what to drink?” Allie asked.

“Red wine for me if you’ve got it.” Bridget said.

“I’d love a beer. Do they drink beer here?” Franky said.

“Beer for me too sunshine.” Bea said as she checked the fire.

“You’ve got to be fuckin’ kidding me. Sunshine???” Franky teased.

“Stop it Franky!” Bridget chided. “I think it’s sweet.”

“I could get a cavity from something that sweet. What happened to the badass I knew and loved?” Franky asked.

“She died in a parking lot a little over a year ago.” Bea said as she sat in the recliner. “Brenda Novak is free of the red mist.”

“Unless some asshole tries to pick us up on a beach.” Allie added as she handed everyone their drinks. “Then she comes roaring back.”

“Good to know you can summon her when you need her.” Franky giggled. “I love your place. It’s got more class than I ever thought you had.”

“My girl’s gonna design interiors for a living!” Allie bragged as she sat in Bea’s lap. “She starts her new job with Helena on Monday.”

“I thought Gidge was exaggerating when she told me about that one.” Franky said. “Julia’s got herself one hot wife. I think I’m gonna call her Sizzle.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Bea asked.

“Why not? Everybody likes my nicknames Red.” Franky answered.

“Knowing Helena, she might actually like it.” Allie giggled as she sipped her wine. “She’s a pistol. She’ll give back as good as she gets. Fair warning.”

“They really are a lovely couple.” Bridget said. “They obviously love each other very much.”

“Yeah they do.” Allie said. “Julia may be Batman, but Helena is definitely her Robin. I don’t think Julia makes many decisions without checking with Helena first.”

“That’s the way a healthy relationship works. They make a great team.” Bridget noted. “They’ve put together quite a family here from what I’ve found from the files Julia sent me.”

“They’re good people. All of them.” Bea said. “They work hard, and they all treat each other with a lot of respect and kindness. It’s really very nice to be a part of that.”

“Am I gonna be able to fit in here in wonderland?” Franky asked.

“Just treat everyone like you want to be treated. That’s Julia’s only rule. Follow that and you’ll be fine.” Bea answered.

Franky blew a raspberry and released a heavy sigh. “I hope my brain can learn to override my mouth.”

“You’ll be fine darling. I have every confidence in you.” Bridget said soothingly.

“Franky listen to me.” Bea said. “You’ll be spending most of your time with Howard. He is honestly the nicest man I’ve ever met. His whole view on life is contagious. You’ll catch it soon enough.”

“What happens when my smart-assed self takes over?” Franky asked.

“Franky, you’re perfectly capable of being kind to people. You were always kind to me.” Allie said. “Chill the fuck out. You’re gonna be fine.”

“So we can still say fuck. Good to know.” Franky said.

They all laughed and the mood lightened.

“So when are you two gonna start house hunting?” Allie asked. “I’ve been spending some time with a friend of Helena’s who sells real estate. There are some beautiful places available close by.”

“I need to sell my place in Melbourne before we can really think about that. It’s still on the market.” Bridget explained. “I didn’t know you were interested in real estate Cat.”

“Julia thought I would be good at it. I’m just exploring my options right now.” Allie explained as she got up from Bea’s lap. “Anybody need a refill?”

Allie took Bridget’s glass and the empty beer bottles to the kitchen to retrieve the fresh drinks.

“So Red…now that you’re a full-fledged carpet muncher, you ready to start carrying the rainbow card officially?” Franky asked.

“Franky!” Bridget chided. “I would apologize for her, but you two already know how she can be.”

“S’OK Bridget.” Bea responded. “I dunno if I’m ready to start wearing that label yet, but I might be headed that way.”

Allie brought everyone their drinks and sat back down in Bea’s lap.

“My girl doesn’t have to carry any card to prove who she is.” Allie said as she leaned in and kissed Bea’s temple. “I know who she is and I love her.”

“You must have some pretty good skills to keep blondie here happy.” Franky said.

“She can twirl her tongue just right when I’m about to…” Allie started but Bea quickly covered her mouth and rolled her eyes at Allie before she removed her hand. “She gives multiple a whole new meaning. Let’s leave it at that.”


	28. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget and Julia have a discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry--this one is short but yesterday was nuts. I promise tomorrow's will be more fun.

Bridget woke up to find Franky’s side of the bed empty. She got up and threw on a robe following the light in the sitting room. There she saw Franky sitting in a chair reading a book.

“Baby? Are you alright?” Bridget asked. “It’s five o’clock in the morning. What are you doing up?”

“I’m good Gidge.” Franky responded. “I just woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“Your body clock’s turned around. It’ll take a few days to adjust.” Bridget said as she went and sat on the sofa. “How long have you been up?”

“An hour or two. I dunno.” Franky responded as she got up and joined Bridget on the couch.

“You need to try and stay up all day today so you can get on a schedule.” Bridget said cuddling into Franky’s side. “You and I are going to be on a pretty steep learning curve for the next few weeks. You don’t want to be sleep deprived through that.”

“Yeah you’re right Gidge.” Franky said as she wrapped her arm around Bridget and pulled her in close. “I’ve started over a lot of times in my life. This time it feels so much different.”

“Different how?” Bridget asked.

“It’s like this time I don’t have to run from anything.” Franky responded. “I’m not scrambling around trying to figure out what I’m going to do or where I’m going to live. I have a beautiful home, a job I think I’m really gonna like and a hot girl by my side to share it all with.”

“So you’re over your crisis of confidence from last night?” Bridget asked hopefully.

“Yeah I am.” Franky responded. “I think I’m really gonna like it here Gidge and I hope you can be happy here too.”

“It’s an incredible opportunity for me too you know. I’m excited about the possibilities for my work to mean something again.” Bridget said as she shifted to look Franky in the eye. “But it wouldn’t mean anything without you here with me to share it.”

“Thank you.” Franky said. “Thank you for being willing to take a chance on me again and for being the one person who never stopped believing in me.”

“Let’s go back to bed baby.” Bridget suggested.

“I thought you said I shouldn’t go back to sleep today.” Franky said.

“Who said anything about sleep?” Bridget said as she leaned in and kissed Franky passionately.

 

Just before ten-thirty, Franky and Bridget appeared downstairs in the dining room. There was a breakfast buffet set up on the sideboard. Everyone else had gathered and were milling about chatting amongst themselves.

“Good morning ladies.” Julia greeted. “I trust you got some rest.”

“I haven’t felt this relaxed in forever Doc.” Franky said with a smile. 

“Help yourselves to some breakfast.” Julia instructed. “And it’s Julia.”

“I should warn you Julia, Franky has an aversion to using anyone’s actual name.” Bridget explained. “I hope that’s not a problem.”

“I guess I can give you a pass if it makes you more comfortable.” Julia responded smiling.

“I’m intrigued.” Helena said. “What are you planning on calling me?”

“I was thinking of Sizzle—if you’re good with that.” Franky said hesitantly.

Julia and Helena both laughed. “I like it. It has a certain style.” Helena said.

“You should feel honored Helena.” Bea said. “I’ve never seen her give anyone a choice!”

Everyone filled their plates and sat down taking the same seats as the night before. They all started eating and the conversation flowed easily. 

“If it’s alright with you Bridget, I’d like us to go up to my office to discuss a few things.” Julia said.” It shouldn’t take too long.”

Julia led Bridget out of the room and up the stairs.

“Franky, I’d like to give you the full tour if you’re up to it.” Howard said.

“Lead the way Pops!” Franky said as she followed Howard.

 

Julia and Bridget were sitting in front of the large window in Julia’s office.

“Have you had a chance to go through the files I sent you?” Julia asked.

“I Have.” Bridget responded. “You’ve gathered quite a group here.”

“Starting Monday, I’d like you to work on setting up a session schedule for everyone.” Julia instructed. “They’re not all in need of regular sessions, but I think it would be a good idea for you to touch base with each of them to determine who needs what for now. There are a few folks that need some immediate attention.”

“Who would that be?” Bridget asked.

“Ryan is going through a particularly rough patch right now with Elliott in treatment. He’s functioning pretty well for the most part, but his load is fairly heavy right now.” Julia explained. “And then there’s Judith. She’s always been rather fragile. I’ve tried to fill in a little since Doris left, but therapy’s not my forte.”

“Anyone else?” Bridget asked.

“Helena’s night terrors are back.” Julia said sadly. “I’ve done what I can, but I have no objectivity when it comes to her. She’s not sleeping well at all. I trust that you can come up with some new techniques that might help?”

“Of course. I can meet with her this afternoon if you’d like.” Bridget offered.

“I would appreciate that.” Julia said. “I hate to throw you in the deep end right off the bat, but that’s just how it is around here. She chose you Bridget. She trusts you.”

“Well then I’m starting with a leg up with her.” Bridget comforted. “I can give her some temporary exercises that can help get her through until we have a chance to delve a little deeper.”

“There are only three people in my inner circle Bridget. Helena, Howard and now you.” Julia said. “You will be privy to all of the secrets of Eastbelle. These people are my family and they have been through some horrific events. They need you.”

“I hope I’m up to the task.” Bridget responded.

“I have no doubts about that Bridget.” Julia said. “I’m just happy you’re here.”

 

Howard had finished giving Franky the full tour of the grounds. They had returned to the main house and were sitting on the veranda drinking coffee.

“There’s so much to take care of around here Pops.” Franky said. “How do you do it all alone?”

“I’m not alone Franky.” Howard said. “You’re never really alone around here, and now I have you to help me.”

“It’s a lot to keep up with, that’s for sure.” Franky said.

“Franky, it’s our job to care for the people as well as the property.” Howard explained. “This is a community and we all have a part to play in making it work.”

“Caring for people is a little bit new to me.” Franky confessed.

“Oh I don’t think that’s going to be a problem at all Franky.” Howard said. “You have it in you. We all do. When folks feel safe, they make good decisions for the most part. Eastbelle is a safe harbor. You and I are here to make sure it stays that way.”

“I know every time I ever really fucked up it was because I felt threatened.” Franky said.

“Exactly. You’re already getting it, see?” Howard said. “The world can be a mean place Franky. These folks know that better than most. Just do right and right will follow. It’s really as simple as that.”

“You’re something else, you know that Pops?” Franky said.

“And so are you Franky Doyle, so are you.” Howard said as he patted her on the knee.


	29. Karaoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go for a night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised...I hope you enjoy! Keep those comments coming--that's what keeps me going!!!

Bridget was organizing her office located just down the hall from Julia’s when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Bridget said. “Helena, Julia said you might want to stop by today. How are you feeling?”

“I should be checking on you, not the other way around.” Helena said as she sat in a chair across from Bridget. “I’m one of the ladies of the house. It’s my job to make sure you’re comfortable.”

“It’s my job to make sure you’re healthy.” Bridget retorted. “Julia says you’re not sleeping well.”

“It’s just been the last few nights, I don’t think it’s anything serious.” Helena said.

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that.” Bridget said. “Can you remember anything or is it just a feeling that overtakes you?”

“It’s like seeing still photographs of that night. It’s been twenty-five years. Why can’t I ever shake this?” Julia said as her eyes pooled with tears.

“You were the victim of a vicious attack by multiple assailants. That doesn’t ever completely leave you.” Bridget said. “You know anxiety can bring on traumatic stress. Have you been feeling anxious?”

“Yes I have. There’s something not right with Julia and she won’t be bothered about it.” Helena confessed.

“What do you mean—not right?” Bridget asked.

“She’s been staying in bed more than I’ve ever known her to and she doesn’t want to leave my side. I know most women would love the extra attention from their spouse, but it’s just not like her.” Helena said.

“I know she’s been worried about you. Maybe she’s just been watching over you until this passes.” Bridget suggested.

“Maybe that’s it. I hadn’t thought of that.” Helena said.

“Have you been exercising regularly?” Bridget asked.

“No I haven’t and I know I should.” Helena huffed. “I’ll go do a yoga session this afternoon. Maybe that will help.”

“I think that’s a good idea. There’s a lot of evidence out there to say that stress and anxiety are stored in the muscles. Stretching and deep breathing might do you more good than anything else to release it.” Bridget said. “I’m also going to send you an MP3 file. It’s soothing music that I’d like you to try and listen to before you go to sleep. It might help push your thought patterns in a different direction.”

“Thank you Bridget. I do appreciate your help.” Helena said. 

“You and I still have plenty of work to do together.” Bridget said. “Maybe we can get you to the point where the trauma doesn’t sneak up and surprise you.”

“I knew you were the right woman for this job.” Helena said. “It’s not the easiest thing in the world for me to talk about, but I feel very safe with you.”

“That’s a lovely thing to say Helena. Thank you.” Bridget said.

 

“Oi! What are you two up to?” Franky yelled across the yard to Bea and Allie as she walked towards them.

“Just out for a walk. It’s such a nice day we thought we’d get out and enjoy it.” Bea said as her phone buzzed. She checked the message and looked at Franky. “It’s from Julia. She wants us to take you and Bridget out tonight for some fun. She says Helena’s not feeling well and they can’t do dinner tonight.”

“Cool!” Franky exclaimed. “I haven’t had a proper night out in forever. Where’re we going?”

“Ryan’s over there, why don’t we go ask him for some suggestions.” Bea said as they all walked over towards the garage. “Hey Ryan! I thought you were off today. What are you doing?”

“Hey Brenda.” Ryan said. “The sun’s so nice today I thought I’d get some studying in outside. I’ve been staying in the apartment over the garage for a couple of days. It’s too lonely over at Elliott’s.”

“Franky, Ryan’s in law school.” Bea said. “She knows a thing or two about the law. She might be able to help you out.”

“I don’t know much about American law, but the concepts are probably not that different.” Franky said. “Anytime you need a sounding board let me know. I make a pretty good quizmaster.”

“Thanks! I might just take you up on that.” Ryan said. “Can I help you ladies with something?”

“I think you can.” Bea said. “We’re up for a night out. Where should we go?”

“What are you in the mood to do?” Ryan asked.

“I want to par-tay!” Allie said excitedly. “I’m ready to get my girl back out on a dancefloor.

“Red on a dancefloor? Really?” Franky questioned.

“Shut up Franky!” Bea warned. “We might not be up for a full-fledged dance club. What about something in the neighborhood?”

“You’d enjoy the Lipstick Lounge.” Ryan said. “It’s just about a mile away. They have good bar food and it’s the best karaoke in town.”

“Elliott mentioned that place.” Allie said. “Sounds good to me babe.”

“Just let me know what time you want to go and I’ll take you over there.” Ryan offered.

“Why don’t we all just take a cab and you come with us?” Bea suggested.

“You know what? I’d love to go out for the night. Thank you for inviting me.” Ryan said. “There’s no need to take a cab. I’ve been sober for over five years. I don’t drink.”

“Alright then. We’ll meet you in front of the house around seven. Sound good?” Bea asked.

“I’ll be there. Thank you again for the invitation.” Ryan said.

 

“He’s a cute kid.” Franky said as they approached the guest house. “Who’s Elliott?”

“That’s his boyfriend.” Allie answered. “He’s in a treatment facility at the moment and I think he’s been pretty lonely without him around.”

“Poor kid.” Franky said. “We’ll have to make sure he has a good time tonight then.”

“Howard’s rubbing off on you already I see.” Bea said as she opened the door. “You want something to drink?”

“A coffee would be good, thanks.” Franky answered as her phone buzzed. “It’s Gidge. I’m telling her to head over here.”

“A coffee’s probably a good idea if we’re gonna have a night out.” Bea said as she put the pot on to brew. “I’d really feel like an old lady if I fell asleep on this one at a bar.”

“I have my ways of keeping you awake.” Allie smiled as she spoke. “Besides, you haven’t had any trouble keeping up with me up to now.”

“Jeez you two!” Franky said. “Does this never stop?”

“Nope—and neither does she.” Allie said. “She knows how to keep a smile on my face, that’s for sure.”

“You know, I was really happy when you decided to jump on the big gay train Red, but it looks like you may have punched her ticket once too often!” Franky said.

“I’ll punch her ticket whenever she wants me to. I like doin’ the locomotion!” Bea said as there was a knock at the door. “Come in!”

“Had to reach way back for that one, didn’t ya Red?” Franky said as Bridget came through the door. “Babe, please save me from the honeymooners. They’re gonna make me gag.”

“Want a coffee Bridget?” Allie asked.

“Yes please.” Bridget said. “Sounds like you three are having some fun.”

“We were just discussing the glories of train travel.” Allie said. “You up for a night out Bridget?”

“Have we made plans for the evening?” Bridget asked.

“We’re headed to a little bar for the night if you’re up for it.” Franky said.

“Sounds like good fun. I’m in.” Bridget said. “What time are we going?”

“We’re gonna meet Ryan in front of the house at seven.” Franky said as Allie handed her a coffee mug.

“Here ya go Bridget. There’s stuff on the bench if ya wanna put anything in it.” Allie said.

“Black is fine with me thanks.” Bridget said. “What’s this place we’re going to like?”

“It’s nothing formal, just a little neighborhood bar from what Ryan told us. He’s going with us.” Bea said.

“Oh good. I’d like to get to know him better.” Bridget said.

“Oh shit! I almost forgot.” Franky said as she got up from the sofa and headed for the door. “I gotta go feed the beastie boys. I told Pops I’d take care of that tonight.”

“God, she even gave the dogs nicknames!” Bea moaned.

“That’s my girl!” Bridget smiled as she sipped her coffee.

 

Right at seven both couples met Ryan in front of the house to leave for the evening. He had brought the SUV around. Franky joined Ryan up front, while Bea, Allie and Bridget loaded into the back. They took the short drive over to the bar. It was a tall narrow building that had been painted bright purple with red trim. A small loveseat shaped like a pair of lips sat out front.

They all walked in, Bea paid everyone’s cover charge at the door. It was early so the bar wasn’t very busy. They chose a table not too far from the bar. A waitress came and took their drink orders and left menus on the table.

“Hey Ryan! I haven’t seen you here in a while. How are you?” A woman with short spiked platinum hair wearing glasses came up to the table and gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ve been pretty busy with work and school.” Ryan answered. “Jonda, this is Brenda, Cat, Bridget and Franky. They’ve all just recently moved here and I thought it was time they came to the Lip.”

“Well welcome ladies!” Jonda spoke with a voice raspier than Bea’s. “Where are you from?”

“Australia.” Allie answered. “Brenda and I have been here for about a month and these two just arrived yesterday.”

“We get folks from everywhere here at the Lounge.” Jonda said. “I’ve had the place with my business partner Christa for about fifteen years. It may not be the fanciest place in town, but we have fun.”

The waitress returned with their drinks and set them on the table. 

“Ryan, are you driving these gorgeous girls tonight?” Jonda asked.

“Yep.” Ryan answered.

Jonda turned and whispered something to the waitress and then turned back to the table. “Here’s our philosophy around here. Everyone is welcome. Gay, straight, black, white or any other color in the rainbow can fellowship here. The only difference between us and a church is we have booze.”

The waitress returned and set five shot glasses filled with a pink liquid in front of the women.

“We didn’t order shots.” Bea said.

“These are on me.” Jonda said. “It’s called a pink pantie pull down. It’s a house specialty. Welcome to Nashville ladies.” Jonda raised her glass and tapped it on the table before she downed the contents.

The two couples followed Jonda’s lead and downed the shots.

“I gotta get back to work.” Jonda said. “I’ll stop back by and check on you in a while.”

“Well this seems like quite the friendly place.” Bridget said. “What are we eating? I’m starving.”

They all ate and continued to drink, keeping the pace slow so they could last through the evening. On Jonda’s second trip to the table she asked about Franky’s tattoos and then removed her own jacket to reveal a full sleeve on one of her arms with a Wizard of Oz theme. She explained the yellow brick road that wound up her arm marked with the names of the people who meant the most in her life—her children.

Right after nine, the karaoke started. The women were amazed as one after another people got up to sing. They heard everything from old standards to rap and hard rock as well as a few country tunes. The crowd cheered everyone on and then Jonda took the stage to sing a soulful rendition of Journey’s “Faithfully” for her wife.

“Jesus! Can everybody in this town sing?” Franky asked.

“Julia can’t sing a lick. Helena said so.” Allie answered with a little buzz showing as she spoke.

“Jonda and her twin sister used to sing back-up for Ronnie Milsap.” Ryan informed the women.

“We’re calling for Cat! It’s your turn to take the stage Cat, get up here!” The DJ called.

Allie jumped up and took the stage. She grabbed the mike and the crowd cheered her on as she rapped an entertaining version of “Ice, Ice, Baby”. Bea was beaming with pride while watching her girl on the stage. When she returned to the table, another round of shots appeared for the girls.

“Cheers to queers ladies!” Franky yelled before she downed her shot. “Blondie, you got style, I’ll give ya that.”

“She’s got a lot more than style.” Bea smiled as she pulled Allie in for a passionate kiss. Bea pulled back when she realized the whole bar was cheering for them.

“Wasn’t expecting a floor show Red.” Franky teased as she lifted her beer in a mock toast. “Well done.”

Bea just laughed as she laid her forehead on Allie’s shoulder.

A little while later they decided to call it a night before things got too messy. Bea insisted on paying the tab for everyone and they went out and loaded back into the SUV. Ryan got everyone home safely and Bea and Allie said their goodnights to everyone. They walked with their arms wrapped around each other back to the guest house.

“I had so much fun!” Allie said gleefully. “That’s a great way to spend an evening.”

“Night’s not over yet sunshine.” Bea said as she led Allie to the bedroom. “Climb on board! This train’s about to leave the station.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lipstick Lounge is real...and so is Jonda. :)


	30. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday luncheon has arrived again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You folks rock! Your comments are amazing!

Bridget and Franky were cuddled up together in bed. Bridget checked the time and she nudged Franky gently.

“Baby, we might want to think about getting up. It’s going on ten.” Bridget said sleepily.

“Really?’ Franky said without opening her eyes. “I haven’t slept like this in ages.”

They heard a knock at the door.

“Who could that be?” Bridget asked.

Franky moaned as she rolled out of bed and threw on a bathrobe. “I’ll get it babe.”

Franky opened the door and there was no one there, but on a table in the hallway, there was a tray with two covered plates, a carafe and a vase with an arrangement of wildflowers. There was a small note card tucked under one of the plates.

“Gidge, it looks like someone delivered us breakfast.” Franky said as she carried the tray to the bedroom. “Did you have this done?”

“Wasn’t me baby.” Bridget said as she sat up in bed. “What do we have here? What does the note say?”

Franky opened the note card. “It just says thanks for listening and it’s signed Judith.”

“Oh that’s very sweet of her.” Bridget said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “I touched base with her yesterday for a few minutes after I spoke with Helena.”

“What’d Sizzle want?” Franky said with a mouthful of French toast.

“Darling, we’re going to have to lay some ground rules since we’re both working here.” Bridget said. “I will never keep anything from you that has anything to do with me, but when it comes to anyone else around here, unless they choose to disclose to you, I can’t discuss it.”

“What if somebody’s in trouble?” Franky asked.

“Julia and I have discussed it and until I’m licensed here to practice, I’m under her direct supervision.”

“Meaning…?”

“Meaning I would report the situation to her and we’ll decide together what the best course of action is.” Bridget responded. “I don’t have a status that requires me to report to the authorities. She would have to do that.”

“I don’t see Julia lagging on anybody.” Franky said.

“Therapists don’t lag Franky. We only report to the authorities if someone is threatening to do harm to themselves or someone else.” Bridget explained. “These people are dealing with events from their pasts. It would surprise me if anything came up that fit the reporting criteria, but Julia and I had to cover the bases just in case.”

“Fair enough.” Franky said. “I’ll try to keep my nose outta your business.”

“What time do we need to be downstairs for this lunch?” Bridget asked.

“It doesn’t start til two.” Franky said. “I’m going down around noon to help set everything up.”

“So we have a couple of hours to kill?” Bridget said with a smile.

“Yeah, why?” Franky asked.

“Since we’re not in a rush, I thought maybe after breakfast you’d like to put something besides your nose in my business.” Bridget giggled.

“Oh you are a dirty bird Gidget!” Franky teased. “But I love it…and I love you.”

 

At one forty-five people had begun to gather at the house. The weather had turned cooler so this luncheon was being held indoors. The dining room was being used for the buffet and the doors had been opened between the sitting rooms to make one large gathering area. Bea and Allie came walking in the back door where they were met by Franky.

“It’s about time you showed up!” Franky chided. “Where were you two when all this work needed to be done?”

“Soaking in the tub.” Allie answered smiling.

“Well get your squeaky clean arses in here and help me get the rest of this food out there!” Franky ordered.

“Alright, alright, keep your shorts on. What do you want us to take?” Bea asked.

“Grab that platter of chicken. Blondie, can you be bothered to grab the bread basket?”

“No worries boss. I got it.” Allie said.

Bea and Allie walked into the dining room to deliver their dishes. Along with the chicken, there was a large ham, sweet potatoes, turnip greens, a congealed salad and creamed corn. The table had been decorated with small pots of yellow and orange mums. The linens that had been laid out were in fall colors as well.

“They really don’t do things half-way around here do they?” Allie stated.

“Do it right or don’t do it at all my dear.” Helena said as she checked over the table. “We want everything to be perfect for Howard today.”

“This is all for Howard’s new girlfriend?” Allie asked.

“She’s not as new as you might think.” Helena winked as she went to the kitchen.

About that time, they all heard a loud squeal along with the sound of little feet running. Allie looked down in time to see young Noah running straight for her with his arms in the air.

“Pretty!” He yelled as he held his arms out for Allie to pick him up. She reached down and scooped him up into her arms.

“Hey there you!” Allie smiled as she stroked Noah’s face with her finger. “How’s my little man today?”

“You seem to have picked up an admirer.” Bea said. “Should I be jealous?”

“Kiss!” Noah yelled.

“How can I resist that?” Allie said as she gave Noah a kiss on the cheek. He reached his arms around Allie’s neck and hugged her as he put his head on her shoulder. “Not gonna lie babe, this may be serious competition.”

“And here all this time you had me convinced you were into women.” Bea teased.

Judith walked up and Noah reached for her. “Sorry, he got away from me again.” Judith said.

“He really is a charmer Judith.” Allie said. “He’s gonna break a lot of hearts one day.”

“Just like his father.” Judith said sadly as she walked away.

Bridget walked into the kitchen looking for Franky. She found her finishing up washing a large pot in the sink.

“Need any help?” Bridget offered.

“You wanna dry?” Franky said as she handed Bridget a dish towel.

“Come on girls!” Helena said. “Howard and Patricia will be here soon. We don’t want to miss their entrance.”

As they walked to the dining room together, Helena leaned over and whispered in Bridget’s ear.

“I slept like a baby last night. I feel like a new woman”

“Good. I’m glad you’re feeling better.” Bridget responded.

They all arrived in the living room just in time to see Howard walking through the door with an attractive older woman on his arm. She looked to be in her mid-sixties, her hair graying. She had on a burnt orange suit with a corsage on her lapel. When she looked out and saw all of the people waiting on them she smiled brightly.

“Hello everybody!” Howard said loudly. “I’m sure you’ll each get to meet the lovely lady on my arm this afternoon, but I want to go ahead and introduce you all to Ms. Patricia Mayberry.”

Julia was standing at the foot of the stairs watching Howard and Patricia enter the room. She walked over to them and leaned in to kiss Patricia’s cheek and then she turned to kiss Howard.

“It’s my distinct pleasure to welcome you officially to Eastbelle Patricia. I’ve waited for this day longer than I can remember. Howard, do you want to tell them, or should I?” Julia asked.

“Well everyone, I guess it’s time you knew. I’ve asked this lovely lady to be my wife and she has graciously accepted.” Howard announced happily.

The room erupted in cheers. Everyone a bit shocked, but happy to hear Howard’s news. After the cheers, the murmurs could still be heard throughout the room. Julia smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye. Helena came up to kiss both Patricia and Howard and then joined Julia wrapping her arm around her waist.

“It’s hard to follow news that exciting, but we also need to extend a welcome to the newest residents of Eastbelle. If you haven’t already met them, Bridget Westfall will be taking over for Doris and Franky Doyle will be working with Howard so he can pay more attention to his lovely fiance’.” Julia announced. “Patricia and Howard, you take the front of the line today. Franky and Bridget, you’re right behind them. Let’s eat everybody!”

Everyone started lining up to fill their plates. Bea and Allie walked over to Helena and Julia.

“So how long has this been going on?” Bea asked nodding toward Howard.

“Her husband was a plumber. Howard hired him to work around here when we needed him. He died about three years ago and Howard would go check on Patricia to see how she was doing.” Julia explained. “About a year ago things started turning in a different direction. He’s crazy about her.”

“You knew about this and you didn’t tell us?” Allie asked indignantly.

“I know about a lot of things I don’t tell you.” Julia responded with a smile. “Howard didn’t want to bring her in until he was sure it was going to work out. He had to spend far too much time taking care of this place to commit to being a husband. I’ve been looking for someone to help him out for the last several months. When I saw Franky’s file, I knew she was the right one for the job.”

“I can’t imagine Franky’s file had that much good to say about her.” Bea noted.

“It’s never about good or bad Brenda. It’s about her profile. She’s smart, industrious, protective and most importantly, she can keep a secret.” Julia responded. “Bridget was a bonus I never expected.”

“You had already decided about Franky before you ever met Bridget?” Allie asked.

Julia just winked at Allie, put her arm around Helena and said. “Let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not done with the luncheon yet...


	31. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a nice evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is mostly fluff, but oh well...

Bea and Allie had joined Howard and Patricia for dessert. They were sitting together in a quiet corner of the room.

“So Patricia, do you have children?” Allie asked.

“No I don’t. James and I tried for a while, but it just wasn’t meant to be for us.” Patricia answered. “I taught school for thirty-two years so I’ve got lots of kids—they’re just not mine to keep.”

“Are you still teaching?” Bea asked.

“No, I retired at the end of the last school year. I miss it some, but I have a group of kids I tutor so that helps.” Patricia answered. “I couldn’t give it up altogether.”

“You can’t make much money tutoring. That must make things rough.” Allie observed.

“I don’t charge any of my students for my services. They’re all kids who need my help. I do it because I want to, not because I have to.” Patricia said. “I own my home and my husband and I were both good at saving so I don’t have many worries on that front.”

“So tell us about your love story with Howard. C’mon, I wanna hear it.” Allie pleaded.

“Sweetheart, you may be getting a little too personal with that one. We don’t want to embarrass her.” Bea warned as she turned to Patricia. “I’m sorry, she just loves to hear about people falling in love.”

“Oh it’s fine!” Patricia responded. “I never expected to find love again after James died. Howard is so kind and loving. It started with him coming around just to see if I needed anything taken care of around the house. Then we started spending a little more time together. He took me out for dinner one night and we went dancing afterward.”

“What happened?” Allie asked.

“There’s an old song that Nat King Cole did called ‘When I Fall in Love’. That song came on and he held me a little closer than he had before that. I looked in his eyes and knew I had fallen for him.” Patricia said as she reached out and took Howard’s hand. “That night when he took me home, he kissed me for the first time. There hasn’t been a doubt in my mind since then about spending the rest of my life with him.”

“That is so romantic!” Allie squealed. “That’s it! You’re all good in my books. Welcome to the family Patricia! Allie reached over and hugged Patricia tightly.

“Are you two done quizzing my fiance’?” Howard asked. “We have some more people we need to visit with.”

“We didn’t mean to keep her all to ourselves Howard.” Bea said as she winked at him. “I think Cat here is satisfied with what she heard.”

“Well thanks for watching my back Cat, that’s awfully sweet of you.” Howard said as he led Patricia away. “We’ll see you in a while.”

“I think she may actually be good enough for him.” Allie observed. “I didn’t think that would be possible but she’s a gem!”

 

Julia approached Franky and Bridget. “Can I have a minute?” She asked as she led them through the room to an attractive man and a woman standing at the bottom of the stairs.   
“This is Kim Stinson and her husband, Marty.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both” Bridget smiled as she shook both of their hands.

Franky nodded in their direction and said, “Hey. Good to meet you.”

“Kim is my attorney.” Julia explained. “Marty, I’m afraid I need to borrow your wife for a few minutes.”

“Sure, no problem Julia.” Marty responded. “I’ll just go grab a beer if that’s OK?”

“Help yourself.” Julia responded. “This afternoon’s going to go a little longer than our normal gatherings. We won’t be too long.”

Julia led the three women up the stairs to her office. They all sat in the chairs in front of the large window.

“Kim will be facilitating things when you sell your house. She’ll be at your disposal to help take care of anything you need.” Julia explained. “She’s also got some paperwork to go over with you. The government does insist that we’re thorough with employee reporting.”

“I can also help you navigate the licensing process here Bridget.” Kim explained. “I have a general practice so I can handle any matters that might arise.”

“Thank you for that. I wasn’t at all sure where to even start with all of that.” Bridget said.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Julia said as she got up and walked back out of the office closing the door behind her.

“I have some standard tax and insurance forms I’ll need you both to fill out.” Kim started. “There’s also a non-disclosure agreement for you to sign.”

“Julia doesn’t trust us to keep our mouths shut?” Franky said.

“Julia trusts you completely or you wouldn’t be here. It’s my job to protect Julia and everyone else around here.” Kim explained. “It’s standard for everyone who works at Eastbelle, it’s not at all personal Franky. Let’s get to it. I don’t want to miss what’s coming downstairs later.”

“It’s gonna be a good time, that’s for sure.” Franky said grinning.

 

About an hour later the three women came back downstairs when the front doorbell rang.

“Who’s ringing the bell?” Howard asked. “Everybody’s already here.”

Julia opened the door and several men and women came in carrying instruments and equipment.

“I thought you might enjoy a little impromptu engagement party.” Julia revealed. “Come on folks, let’s move this furniture out of the way. It’s time to dance!”

The band set up while everyone pitched in to clear away the buffet, straighten the kitchen and move the furniture out of the way to create a dancefloor. Thirty minutes later, it looked like a different place. The band warmed up and the singers came out to take their place in front.

“You didn’t have to do this Julia, but I’m awfully glad you did.” Howard beamed. 

“Anything for you Howard, you know that.” Julia responded as she hugged him tightly.

“Howard can you dance as well as Julia can?” Allie asked.

“Who do you think taught her?” Howard laughed as he took Patricia’s hand and led her to the middle of the floor.

The band started with ‘”When I Fall in Love” for the happy couple. They danced alone under the dimmed lights looking only into each other’s eyes. Everyone watched on and cheered when the song finished. When the cheers died down, the band launched into Ferrell’s “Happy”. Everyone in the room joined in to dance.

The band continued playing. People were dancing and laughing. Franky and Bridget cleared the floor with their dramatic moves to “Vogue”. Bea and Allie were laughing hysterically when the song finished.

“Oh my god Franky! I think I may pee myself!” Allie exclaimed.

“Watch it Red. Your girl’s getting wet for me.” Franky teased.

“I don’t think peeing counts.” Bea responded still laughing. “What was that?”

“That was the best dancing you’ll see here tonight Red!” Franky proclaimed proudly.

“I don’t know about that Franky.” Howard walked up behind them leading Julia to the dancefloor. “Watch and learn.”

The band started playing Aretha Franklin’s “Respect”. Howard and Julia put on a show for the crowd that had everyone cheering. They danced separately but it was obvious to everyone the pair had done this dance a thousand times before. Their moves were totally in sync with each other.

When the song ended, the sound of champagne corks popping could be heard over the cheers. Helena and Judith filled glasses, sparkling cider was served to the children and Ryan. When everyone had a glass, Julia stepped up beside Howard and Patricia.

“I’d like to propose a toast.” Julia announced. “Howard’s favorite saying is do right and right will follow. He lives that saying every day of his life and now he’s finally found the right woman. May nothing but happiness follow. To Patricia and Howard!”

“To Patricia and Howard!” everyone cheered in unison. The band struck up again and the party went on.

A couple of hours later, Bea was bringing empty glasses to the kitchen. She glanced out the window and saw Julia sitting alone out on the Veranda. She set the glasses down and walked outside.

“Hey. You alright?” Bea asked.

“Yeah, I just needed some air.” Julia responded.

“It’s been quite a party. Howard’s having a ball.” Bea said as she sat down beside Julia.

“I’m glad. No one deserves it more.” Julia said wistfully. “He saved me you know.”

“What do you mean?” Bea asked.

“When I was around seven, I started sneaking out of the house early in the morning to go down to the gardener’s shed to see him. Lilith wasn’t an early riser so I knew I could get away with it.” Julia explained. “He was always so happy. I was drawn to him like a magnet. He would play the radio and sometimes we would dance, other times we just talked. He always had time for me. That’s where the bond was forged. I hate to think what I would have become if it hadn’t been for him. I could have become Lilith.”

“You never could have been like that Julia. That’s not who you are.” Bea said.

“There’s a lot of her in me Brenda. I could have easily fallen into that bottomless pit.” Julia said. “If it wasn’t for him, I would never have known any better.”

Bea reached over and squeezed Julia’s hand. “C’mon, let’s get back to the party.”

About an hour later the band had stopped playing and the party started breaking up. Marty, Bea and Ryan helped Franky get the furniture back in place while Allie and Bridget helped Helena clean the kitchen. 

“I should be helping with that.” Howard said to Franky.

“Nah. We got this. Take your girl home. My bet is you’re in for a fun night!” Franky teased. “Oh shit, I need to go let the bestie boys out.”

“That key fob is a remote Franky.” Howard explained. “All you got to do is push the button and the gate will open for them.”

“Cool! Thanks Pops!” Franky responded as she stepped up to hug Howard. “I really am very happy for you both.”

“Thank you Franky and good night to you all!” Howard waved as he led Patricia out the front door.

Kim and Julia came down the stairs. “We’ll talk later in the week” Julia said to Kim.

“Marty, you ready to go?” Kim said.

“Yeah, I think we’ve got things straight down here.” Marty said.

“You and your wife are about the only thing straight left in this house tonight.” Franky joked.

Kim and Marty said their goodnights and left. The three couples sat down in the living room.

“I think that went well.” Helena said as she leaned over and put her head on Julia’s shoulder.

“Yes it did. Thank you all for pitching in to help.” Julia said. “I’m worn out.”

“Me too. Let’s get you up to bed.” Helena said. “Goodnight girls.”

“Goodnight!” All four said in unison.

“We should be going home as well.” Bea said. “I start work tomorrow.”

“Does Julia have a steam press stowed away in that studio of hers?” Franky joked.

Bea got up from her seat, pulled Allie to her feet and flipped Franky a bird. 

“Goodnight you two.” Bridget said giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had a few requests for detailed love scenes, especially between Frank and Bridget. I would love to oblige you, but it's just not my style. I can do naughtiness and humor, but I can't promise you it will ever go further than that. I hope you understand and will continue to follow my little tale.


	32. Inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie is having a hard time and Bea comes up with a way to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting--it's Thanksgiving here and that makes for a busy morning. I can't promise an update for tomorrow, but there will be one soon. Enjoy!

The next several days passed in a blur. Bridget busied herself checking in with each of the Eastbelle employees. She set up a counseling schedule for all those in need, leaving an open session open each day for any emergencies that might come up. She met with Judith daily and Helena was set up for three times a week. She was pleased with the willingness of each of her charges to at least try to employ her techniques.

Franky was working with Howard on a daily basis. She had computerized his maintenance and employee scheduling. She had created a data base of all the vendors and suppliers used for the upkeep of Eastbelle. Howard teased her about her use of the computer pointing out that he had operated without a problem for decades using an address book and a calendar. Franky had also taken to spending some time each day with Ryan having fun testing the “Kid” on his current studies.

Bea had settled in quickly to her new job. Helena had decided to turn her studio over to Bea for use as a workshop opting to move her duties to her offices downtown. She was working out of the space refurbishing pieces that Helena had picked up along the way that needed work. She and Helena had gone out one day to several antique and junk dealers looking for new pieces to pick up. Bea loved spending her days bringing the old beat up pieces back to life.

Bea and Franky had both gone and taken the driver’s test. Bea had a field day kidding Franky about the fact that she had outscored her on the written test. They had gone back the next day and taken the driving portion of the test, both passing with flying colors, Franky teasing Bea right before her test about remembering to drive on the right side of the road. They laughed hysterically giving each other grief over their new driver’s license pictures.

Allie was not faring as well as the others. She did enjoy going out with Helena’s friend Jamie looking at properties that were on the market. She had learned about “comps” and title searches. Jamie had spent time with her explaining the licensing procedures and testing. It wasn’t that the information was difficult for Allie to retain, she had reservations about the commitment being a real estate agent required. Jamie explained that the job meant dedicating most of her weekend time to showing properties and the idea of missing that time with Bea did not sit well with her.

Bea had just finished putting the final coat of lacquer on an old dresser. She decided to step out and take a break for a minute since she had been working since early that morning. When Bea stepped out, she saw Allie standing by the fence with the dogs.

“Hey you.” Bea said as she stepped up and gave Allie a kiss. “You’re home early.”

“Yeah, Jamie was going out to scout new properties for the afternoon and I really didn’t feel like tagging along.” Allie said.

“You alright?” Bea asked.

“I’m good.” Allie answered as she turned and smiled at Bea. “God you look hot in those overalls.”

“Thanks, but I think you’re changing the subject.” Bea observed. “What’s going on sunshine?”

Allie let out a heavy sigh before she spoke. “I know Julia thought that this real estate thing would be good for me, but I’m not really feeling it.”

“Sweetheart, Julia’s a genius, but that doesn’t mean she’s right about everything.” Bea said. “I told you there was no need to rush into anything. You’ll know it when the right job comes along.”

“It just makes me feel so useless.” Allie confessed as she looked out across the grounds. “I hate being the biggest fuck up around here.”

“You’re not a fuck up sweetheart.” Bea said as she wrapped her arms around Allie and hugged her. “You’re smart and your kind and you light up my world every day.”

“Thank you for that.” Allie said sadly. “But it doesn’t change the fact I’m the biggest underachiever around here.”

“C’mon sunshine.” Bea said. “We’re going to get changed and go out for a drive.”

“Aren’t you still working?” Allie asked.

“I’m at a good stopping point for the day and right now, you’re more important than any old dresser.” Bea said.

“Where’re we going?” Allie asked.

“Just out for a drive. It’ll help clear your head.” Bea explained.

Bea took a quick shower and changed into some jeans and a sweater. She went to get her leather jacket when she noticed Allie wasn’t ready.

“You gonna get changed?” Bea asked.

“You really don’t have to babysit me Bea. I’m OK.” Allie responded.

“I’m not babysitting. I want to spend some time with my girl, now get to it! Go get changed.” Bea ordered.

While Allie was changing, an idea struck Bea. She checked her phone and found what she was looking for noting the directions. She then texted Ryan and asked him to bring the jeep around front for them.

Allie appeared a few minutes later in a casual outfit with her hair pulled back. She grabbed her jacket and followed Bea out the door. They went to the front of the main house where Ryan had the jeep waiting for them. It was too cool to remove the top, but Bea loved the bright yellow vehicle. She opened the passenger door for Allie and jogged around to the driver’s side. When she climbed in she put on her aviator sunglasses and started the jeep. As they drove down the road, Bea reached over and held Allie’s hand. They didn’t speak, both of them just taking in the scenery.

“Where’re we going?” Allie asked suddenly realizing Bea was driving with a purpose.

“You’ll see.” Bea smiled as she continued driving.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the car park for the Humane Association. Bea pulled into a parking spot and ran around to open Allie’s door for her.

“You’re teasing me baby!” Allie exclaimed. “You can’t be serious.”

“Let’s just go take a look and see what we find.” Bea suggested.

They walked into the large building hand in hand. Behind the reception desk, there was an attractive woman with short blonde hair. She looked up at the couple and asked how she could help.

“We just here to take a look around.” Bea explained. “Would that be OK?”

“Of course!” The woman said. “My name is Adriann. The dogs are in the section to the left and the cats are to the right. There are leashes available outside the kennels for the dogs if you want to take one out. There’s also a separate puppy room if you want to look in there.”

The couple walked through the door to the left and started walking past the multiple kennels. Each kennel had a small description of the dog as a list of any special concerns the dog might have. Some of the dogs were very active and barked loudly when they saw the couple, others were quiet and shy. Bea giggled every time they passed a kennel listening to Allie talk about how cute each dog was. After walking around for a while, they went into the puppy room. Each available litter was kenneled together.

“Oh my god Bea! They’re so cute!” Allie squealed. “Look at them! There are four of them in that pile!”

“And each of them is going to be about as big as the boys when their grown.” Bea pointed out as she read the tag by the kennel.

“You’re right.” Allie conceded. “If we get one, I want it to live with us, not in the kennel with the boys.”

They were just about to walk out of the puppy room when Allie heard a small whimper. She turned and looked into the kennel and saw a tiny little black puppy curled up in a ball. Allie immediately opened the door to the kennel and pulled the puppy out. She was black with a white chest and paws. The pup immediately cuddled into the crook of Allie’s neck.  
“How precious is she babe?” Allie asked. “What does the tag say about her?”

“She’s a Chihuahua dachshund mix and she’s about three months old. She’s probably not going to be over ten pounds fully grown.” Bea responded. “Her litter mates have all been adopted.”

“Can we babe?” Allie asked. “Can we please?”

“Of course sweetheart, if you’re sure she’s the one.” Bea said.

“The only time I fell in love faster was the first time I saw your gorgeous ass.” Allie responded. “She’s definitely the one.”

“C’mon, let’s go talk to Adriann.” Bea smiled and led Allie back up front, Allie still carrying the pup.

Adriann helped them with the necessary paperwork and explained she would have to contact their references before the adoption could be finalized. She handed the paperwork to another volunteer and turned back to the couple.

“Can we not take her home today?” Allie asked.

“Gina’s gone to check your references now.” Adriann explained. “As long as she can verify everything, you’ll be able to take her home today. It should just take a few minutes.”

Allie and Bea waited at the counter while Gina checked their references. Bea had listed Helena and Franky as well as Howard on the application, knowing they would all answer their phones. Allie and Adrian chatted while they waited. Adriann explained she was a volunteer at the shelter and told Allie they were always looking for eager volunteers. She gave Allie some information about opportunities that were available as well as a schedule of training classes for potential volunteers.

“I think we may have killed two birds with one stone with this visit.” Bea observed.

“I can’t make any money volunteering here.” Allie said.

“Sunshine, it’s not about money. It’s about what you love.” Bea explained. “I think you might really enjoy spending some time helping these animals find new homes.”

“It’s definitely something worth thinking about.” Allie said just as Gina reappeared from the back. She let Adriann know that everything had checked out with the application.

“Here are her vaccination records and she’s already been spayed.” Adriann explained. “We just need to get a picture of you three for the website to announce the adoption.”

“Is that a requirement for the adoption?” Bea asked nervously.

“No, it’s not. We just like to post our adoption stories. It encourages others to come and look around.” Adriann said. “If you’d rather not have your picture taken, it’s not a problem.”

“Thanks. Could you tell us where the nearest pet store is?” Bea asked. “We need to pick up some supplies on the way home.”

Adriann gave them instructions to a pet store and explained that most of them would give them a discount on their purchase if they showed them the adoption papers. She also gave Allie her business card and encouraged her to call if she had any more questions about volunteering. 

They took the pup outside, Allie putting her on the ground where she sniffed around a bit before relieving herself. Allie bagged the tiny mess and dropped it in the bin. She picked the pup back up and they got in the jeep.

“What are we gonna call her?” Bea asked.

“She’s so beautiful I think we should call her Bella.” Allie said definitively. “What do you think?”

“I think whatever makes you happy is fine by me sunshine.” Bea said as she reached over to take Allie’s hand across the console.

They went to the pet store and spent quite a bit of time gathering supplies. Allie never released Bella from her arms as they went through the store. They got a small portable kennel, a bed, food, toys, bowls, grooming supplies, puppy pads and treats. Allie picked out several little outfits and coats as well noting that the weather was so much cooler and she didn’t want Bella to be cold. Bea loaded their purchases in the jeep and they headed home.

When they arrived, Ryan and Franky helped Bea carry the packages to the guest house, Franky teasing Allie about adopting a rat instead of a dog. Howard stopped by and suggested that they introduce the new family member to the boys.

“Are you sure they won’t eat her?” Allie said nervously.

“Cat, they don’t have any concept of their size. Trust me, it’ll be OK.” Howard reassured.

They all walked out to the kennels together. Allie letting the giants sniff the pup through the fence. Bella started to squirm in her arms so she put her on the ground. Bella immediately walked right through the fencing into the enclosure with the giants.

“Open the gate Howard!” Allie ordered. “I have to get her before they hurt her.”

“They won’t hurt her Cat, look.” Howard said. “I think she’s safe.”

Thor and Zeus both laid flat on the ground while Bella went back and forth between them struggling to climb over their giant paws. They sniffed each other and Bella excitedly licked their noses. Allie called for Bella to come to her and the pup happily walked back through the fence.

“They know when someone belongs around here.” Howard stated.

Allie scooped Bella up from the ground and kissed her nose. “I guess we do all have a place around here after all.” Allie said as she smiled brightly.


	33. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Patricia get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna wait until tomorrow to post this, but I decided to go ahead with it.

Julia’s Travel schedule had been excessively busy for the last three weeks. The unexpected death of Charles Manson had provided an opportunity for her to participate in his autopsy. Her desire to examine, first hand, the brain of such an infamous monster overtook her need to prepare for her upcoming trial schedule.

After California, she flew to Australia to testify at the appeal hearing for Karen Proctor. Julia testified that while she was not at all psychotic or delusional, Karen Proctor had been denied any opportunities for adequate counseling and treatment while at Wentworth. The doctor also testified that until such treatments were made available to her, Karen Proctor would continue her actions as a zealot. Because of this, she was still a danger to any men she deemed to be abusive towards women.

Karen Proctor’s appeal application was denied and the judge ordered her to be returned to Wentworth to continue her sentence. Kaz fumed as she was loaded into the back of the brawler. Before the doors were closed, Julia appeared and sat on the bench next to her.

“What the fuck do you want? Haven’t you done enough harm today?” Kaz spat.

“I know you’re upset with me but…” Julia started.

“Upset?!? That doesn’t even begin to cover it.” Kaz yelled. “You’re a woman for god’s sakes. You ruined any chance I might have to get out of that hell hole.”

“I had to tell the truth Ms. Proctor. The truth is, without help, you’ll continue your vendetta against men.”

“The fuckers deserve any punishment I can dole out.” Kaz said. “I hope you enjoy whatever they paid you to come and betray one of your own. What kind of woman are you anyway”

“The kind that wants to see you get the help you need.” Julia explained. “I’ve arranged with the Board to have a new counselor sent in at Wentworth. You need to work with her.”

“Why would I do that?” Kaz asked.

“Because if you can show some significant progress, then I will do what I can to get you out of there.” Julia answered.

“Yeah right, after you just went out of your way to keep me in there.” Kaz seethed.

“Believe me or don’t, that’s up to you, but she’ll be able to help you if you’ll let her.” Julia said as she stepped back out of the brawler. “Do what’s right Karen. Oh and Allie sends her love.” Julia said right as the brawler doors closed and the van drove away.

 

She had two more stops after Melbourne. First she went to London to testify at the trial of a young woman who had smothered her own infant. She spent three days with the woman before testifying to her mental state. Julia found the woman to be completely psychotic and she testified that she would continue to be a danger to any child allowed to be in her scope. The woman was sentenced to a life without parole.

After London, she flew to Toronto to testify at another appeal hearing for an older woman who had been a nurse. The woman had killed several of her dying patients with overdoses of pain medication. Julia testified about the “Angel of Mercy” syndrome. The woman believed she was helping to ease suffering in this world. Julia found the woman to be quite kind and charming, but still lacking the ability to fight her need to ease continued pain. Julia believed the woman to still be a danger to those around her. The woman was sent back to the criminal psychiatric facility she had been held previously.

Julia had to add a stop in New York City for an interview on the Today Show to promote her new book about Joan Ferguson, entitled simply, “Freak”, due to be released in the spring. During the interview, Julia was asked about the current president’s mental state. Julia simply answered that since she had not personal examined Mr. Trump, it would be irresponsible to comment about such things.

Helena met Julia at the airport that afternoon. She was struck by Julia’s appearance. She had lost weight and had deep dark circles under her eyes. She ran out on the tarmac to greet Julia.

“You look exhausted my darling.” Helena commented after she kissed her. “Let’s get you home.”

“Is everything ready for the wedding?” Julia asked on the ride home.

“Yes dear, we’ve got it all under control.” Helena said. “Becca will be at the house tonight for the rehearsal. I think you might need to get in a few hours of sleep before everything gets started.”

“I’m sure we’ve all got plenty to do before then love.” Julia said as they pulled in front of the house.

There were people moving about the house everywhere. Tables, chairs and decorations were being placed throughout the house. The ceremony was set to take place at noon with a lunch following.

“Hey Doc! Welcome home” Franky said as the couple walked through the door. “We missed ya at Thanksgiving.”

“Thank you Franky. Where’s the groom?” Julia asked.

“He’s gone to pick up his tux. Pops is gonna be looking sharp tomorrow!” Franky said with a grin.

“He always does Franky. Can you ask him to come see me in the office when he gets in?” Julia asked.

“Sure thing Doc. No worries.” Franky said. “I wish you’d have been around last week. We couldn’t talk him into a bachelor party.”

“No, I’m sure you couldn’t.” Julia said as she climbed the stairs.

Helena walked upstairs with Julia. “Darling please go rest a while. I’ll get you up when Howard gets back.”

“He won’t be long.” Julia said as she headed for her office.

 

About an hour later, Howard appeared in Julia’s office. “How’re you feeling?” Julia asked.

“Looks like I should be asking you that.” Howard replied. “You OK?”

“All good Howard.” Julia replied as she motioned for him to sit.

“I have a little wedding gift for you.” Julia said.

“You’re already sending us to the condo in Miami for two weeks.” Howard said. “That’s more than enough.”

“This is for when you return. Call it an early Christmas present if you want.” Julia said as she handed Howard and envelope.

Howard opened the envelope and read the contents. “This is too much Julia. We can’t accept this.”

“You can and you will Howard.” Julia insisted. “I want you and your wife to have a proper home. I bought the property next door. Helena and Brenda have been working on getting it ready. They should be finished by the time you return from Miami.”

“You never cease to amaze me Julia.” Howard said as he got up and hugged Julia. “What are you going to do with my apartment?”

“I think Bridget and Franky might enjoy not having to climb so many stairs.” Julia said as she kissed Howard on the cheek. “Congratulations Howard. I’m so very happy for you.”

 

A few hours later, they all gathered for the wedding rehearsal. The Reverend Becca Stevens had agreed to perform the ceremony. Julia was standing up for Howard and Patricia’s sister Abigail was her bridesmaid. Little Noah had been given the duty as ring bearer. After the rehearsal, they all met in the dining room for dinner.

“Why is she not wearing shoes at the dinner table?” Allie whispered to Helena nodding towards the minister.

“She does it as a sign of solidarity with women who still walk the streets.” Helena explained. “Becca runs an organization called Thistle Farms. They take women out of prostitution and work with them to keep them off the streets. It’s one of the most successful programs in the country.”

The dinner went well and the evening was enjoyed by all. As Becca went to leave, Allie pulled her aside.

“My name is Cat King. I live here at Eastbelle.” Allie explained. “I’ve been volunteering a bit at the Humane Association, but I was wondering if I might be able to do some work with your group as well.”

“We’re always looking for volunteers.” Becca said eagerly. “Do you have anything in particular in mind?”

“Between us, I know what it’s like to be where they are.” Allie confided. “I know how hard that life is to leave behind. I’d like to do whatever I can to help them.”

Becca handed Allie a business card. “You give the volunteer coordinator a call. I’m sure you can make a difference for some of our women.”

“Thanks, I’ll give her a call.” Allie said as Bea walked up. “We’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“See you tomorrow.” Becca said as she reached out and hugged Allie before she left.

“What was that about?” Bea asked.

“I think I may have found a way for that horrible past of mine to good use.” Allie answered happily.

Everyone decided to call it an early night so they would be fresh for the big event.

 

The weather was exceptionally good for early December. The sun was shining and there were just a few white clouds in the sky. The ceremony was held on the veranda. Large space heaters had been set up to keep everyone warm. Large vases of plants and greenery decorated the space. Patricia and Abigail had used the guest house to prepare for the wedding. Howard and Julia stood up front with Becca as the music started. Judith walked down the aisle beside Noah who held a pillow with the rings. He took his place beside Julia and Judith sat on the front row in case he misbehaved. The music stopped and everyone stood. Abigail appeared in a long silver gown carrying a bouquet. Right behind her, Patricia came out looking stunning. She walked wearing a long dark blue gown, carrying an even larger bouquet.

The ceremony was short and sweet, Howard and Patricia exchanging their vows. Bea held Allie’s hand throughout the ceremony. Franky put her arm around Bridget’s shoulders as they listened. Becca took the rings from Noah and blessed them before they were exchanged.

“By declaring your intent in exchanging these vows and these rings, I now pronounce you man and wife.” Becca announced. “You may…”

“KISS!” Noah yelled loudly.

Everyone laughed and cheered as Howard kissed his new bride. Pictures were taken while preparations for lunch were completed. Howard and Patricia were ushered to the front of the line while the rest of the guests milled about. Abigail was standing with Bridget, Franky, Allie and Bea.

“Are you married Abigail?” Allie asked.

“No darlin’ I’m not.” She answered.

“Well it’s never too late. Just look at those two.” Franky pointed out.

“Honey, if you weren’t already taken, I’d have you for dinner tonight!” Abigail said as she winked at Bridget before she walked off.

“Whoa ho Franky!” Bea laughed. “You need to step it up. You’ve got competition in the house!”

“I don’t see any rings on Blondie’s fingers.” Franky retorted.

“No ring needed Franky.” Allie said. “We’re linked at the tail!”

“Would you please stop with the fucking seahorse shit?” Franky pleaded. “I get it. You like her.”

 

The afternoon progressed well with everyone eating and having a good time. Franky gathered everyone together back out on the veranda for the cake to be cut. Howard delicately placed a piece of cake in front of Patricia’s mouth for her to take a bite. Patricia repeated Howard’s movements despite Franky’s protests that she smash the cake in his face. 

After the cake was cut, Patricia returned to the guest house to change. Howard went to his apartment to do the same. Everyone had gathered outside the front door to wish the couple well. Howard and Patricia each kissed Julia and Helena before they walked swiftly through the crowd hand in hand to the waiting limo everyone tossing confetti at them as they passed. Ryan ushered them into the car and left to take them to the airport.

“Let’s get back inside everyone.” Julia announced. “The party’s not over yet”

Julia and Helena stood at the door together as the guests made their way back in.

“Come on darling, let’s get you a drink.” Helena suggested as they walked in the house.

Bea looked up to see Julia’s eyes roll back in her head right before she fell to the ground.

“Somebody call an ambulance!” Helena screamed as she cradled Julia’s head in her lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reverend Becca Stevens and Thistle Farms are real. The organization's tag line is "Love Heals"


	34. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia has survived, but is she OK?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so much fluff in this one, but I threw in a little.

Bea and Allie entered the emergency room waiting area where they found a frantic Helena pacing the floor.

“How is she?” Bea asked.

“I don’t know anything yet. She had a seizure in the ambulance on the way here. It was horrible.” Helena explained. “They wouldn’t let me stay with her while they worked on her.”

“Do they know what’s happened to her?” Bea asked.

“They think it’s a stroke or an aneurysm. They said they had to assess her further to see if she needs surgery.” Helena answered crying.

Bea reached out and hugged Helena. “S’alright Helena. She’s strong. She’ll be OK.”

“That’s just it. She’s not strong at all right now. She was so exhausted when she got home.” Helena said. “We should have postponed the wedding. It was too much for her.”

“Hey, hey, hey, now you listen to me.” Bea said. “She’s the strongest woman I’ve ever met and I’ve known some tough-assed birds in my time. Let’s go have a sit, OK.”

“Nobody called Howard did they?” Helena asked. “Julia would kill us if we ruined his wedding night.”

“Nobody called him.” Bea answered. “Franky and Bridget are taking care of things at the house. We’ll stay with you until we find out something, OK?”

“Can I get you anything Helena?” Allie asked.

“A coffee would be good, thanks Cat.” Helena answered tiredly.

Allie went to fetch the coffee while Bea and Helena sat down in the waiting area. They sat together in silence, Helena quietly crying. Allie returned with the coffee having brought one for Bea as well as Helena. She reached into her bag and handed Helena a tissue.

“I must look a sight!” Helena scoffed through her tears as she wiped her face and blew her nose.

“You look fine Helena. Don’t worry about that.” Allie said as she reached out and took her hand. “Julia’s going to be fine. I just know it.”

“I hope you’re right Cat. I can’t imagine my life without her.” Helena said wistfully.

“Don’t even think about it Helena.” Bea ordered. “She’s going to be OK. She’s probably just exhausted.”

They sat together for what felt like an eternity before a doctor appeared through the doors with a chart in her hands.

“Helena Roberts?” She called out.

“That’s me doctor. How is she?” Helena asked frantically as she, Bea and Allie all got up to meet the doctor.

“I’m Dr. Janet Thomas. I’m a neurosurgeon here at Vanderbilt.” She said. “Julia has had a small brain bleed. It’s what we call an intracerebral hemorrhage.”

“What does that mean exactly?” Bea demanded.

“It means she has had a small stoke caused by bleeding inside her brain.” She said. “Some cases require surgery to alleviate the pressure on the brain, but we’ve been able to get this under control using medication. We’ve done an MRI and this appears to be an isolated incident. There’s no sign of a tumor or any underlying trauma.”

“Is she awake?” Helena asked hopefully.

“No, not yet.” The doctor explained. “We’ve had to medicate her to prevent her from seizing again. We’ve also had to intubate her to control her breathing.”

“Can I see her, please?” Helena begged.

“They’re taking her to intensive care now. Once they get her settled, I’ll send a nurse to come and get you.” The doctor said. “There’s a separate waiting area up on the sixth floor.”

“Is she going to be alright?” Helena asked.

“We won’t know until she’s awake if there’s been any damage. I’m sorry, that’s all I can really tell you for now.” The doctor said as she turned to go back through the doors.

Helena’s knees buckled underneath her. Bea caught her before she fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around her tightly as she lifted her up to her feet.

“It’s OK Helena. She’s alive and that’s all that matters right now. The rest will sort itself out.” Bea soothed as she held her looking over Helena’s shoulder at Allie. “Let’s get upstairs.”

They all took the elevator to the sixth floor following the signs to the intensive care waiting area. There were people scattered about in small groups, all looking tired and worried. The sign said that visits were only allowed every four hours for fifteen minutes and each patient was limited to two visitors inside the unit. Helena stepped up to the reception desk.

“My name is Helena Roberts. My wife is Julia Millpond. Dr. Thomas said she was being brought up here and that I could see her when she was settled.” She said.

“I’ll call and check for you.” The receptionist said.

Helena pulled out her phone and searched her contacts. When she found what she was looking for she called the number.

“Reid? I’m so sorry to bother you. This is Helena Roberts. Julia’s been brought to the hospital with a stroke and she’s in intensive care.” Helena explained tersely. “I’m going to need you to call whomever you need to make them understand that I will be staying at Julia’s side until we know what’s going on. Do I make myself clear? Thank you Reid.”

“Who was that?” Allie asked.

“Reid Thompson is the vice-chair of the neurosurgery department here. I don’t want to waste time arguing with nurses about how long I can stay with Julia.” Helena said. “Julia and I paid for a good chunk of the expansion to the Children’s Hospital here and I won’t be ordered about right now.”

A few minutes later a nurse came to get Helena to take her back to see Julia.

“You two go on home. There’s no need in all of us sitting up all night.” Helena instructed.

“Are you sure? We’ll be glad to stay out here in case you need something.” Bea offered.

“If I need anything they’ll get it for me. Don’t worry about that.” Helena said. “What you can do is bring me a change of clothes and some toiletries in the morning.”

“Of course Helena, whatever you need.” Allie said as she reached out to hug Helena. “Give Julia our love.”

“I will and thank you both. You’ve been a godsend. I’ll see you in the morning.” Helena said as she hugged Bea and then turned to follow the nurse through the doors.

Bea and Allie climbed into the jeep in the car park. Bea started the engine and began the drive home immediately reaching over to take Allie’s hand in her own.

“I can’t fucking believe this!” Bea shouted angrily as she drove.

“Bea, she’s gonna be fine. I know she is.” Allie stated definitively.

“You don’t know that.” Bea seethed as she gripped Allie’s hand tightly.

“No I don’t, but it won’t help anything at all for you to get worked up.” Allie soothed. “Please calm down baby. You’re scaring me.”

Bea took a deep breath and let it out. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just worried is all.”

“I know you are but I need you to get us home in one piece.” Allie said. 

“You’re right. “ Bea sighed as she loosened her grip on Allie’s hand.

They arrived back at Eastbelle and walked through the front door. The house was still decorated for the wedding. They walked back through to the kitchen where they found Franky and Bridget waiting.

“What’s going on Red? How is she?” Franky asked.

“She’s had a small stroke. They called it a brain bleed. They have her in intensive care. Helena’s staying with her.” Bea explained. “We’ll go back in the morning to see if they’ve found out anything else.”

“They didn’t have to do surgery?” Bridget asked.

“No they said they controlled it with medication.” Bea said accepting a cup of tea from Franky and leaning on the kitchen counter.

“That’s a relief then.” Bridget said. “Do they know whether or not there’s any damage yet?”

“They won’t know until she wakes up.” Bea said sadly.

“You left Helena there on her own?” Franky asked. “She doesn’t need to be sitting around in a waiting room all night by herself.”

“She’s with Julia.” Allie said. “She pulled rank with the staff there at the hospital. She can throw quite the strop when she wants to.”

“I bet she can.” Franky said admiringly. “We’ll go with you in the morning if that works for you.”

“Yeah, course.” Bea nodded. “C’mon sunshine, let’s go get some rest. I think we’re gonna need it.”

 

The next morning Allie woke up to Bella licking her face. She opened her eyes and smiled as she reached over the cuddle the pup.

“How did you get up here?” Allie asked out loud.

“I thought she might need a little extra cuddle after we left her for so long last night.” Bea said as she sat down on the bed next to Allie. “Bridget said she kept her with them most of the evening. I saw her outside this morning when I took Bella out.”

“How long have you been up?” Allie asked noticing Bea was already showered and dressed.

“About an hour.” Bea answered as she kissed Allie and handed her a mug of coffee. “You want breakfast? We need to get going pretty soon and we still need to go gather some things for Helena.”

“Coffee’s fine for now babe.” Allie said as she got out of bed carrying the pup. “Who’s gonna watch her today?”

“Judith said she’d be glad to keep an eye on her. She thought Noah might enjoy a little play time with her.” Bea said.

“Can you take her to her while I get ready?” Allie said as she handed the pup over to Bea. “Don’t forget to put on her coat.”

“You are the most spoiled puppy ever!” Bea said sweetly to the pup as she went to go find Judith.

 

Allie showered and dressed quickly. She put a few things in her bag she thought she might need during the day having no idea how long they would be at the hospital. Bea met her in the living room and they walked together up to the main house. They climbed the stairs to the second floor and Bea led Allie to the master suite. They walked through the huge room and into the large walk-in closet. Bea grabbed a small overnight bag from a shelf while Allie looked for a change of clothes for Helena.

“Babe, can you grab her some underwear. It’s probably in that dresser over there.” Allie said.

Bea opened the first drawer and closed it very quickly. Her face flushed red and she turned to walk out of the closet.

“What’s wrong? I thought you were going to get Helena some underwear.” Allie asked.

“I don’t think we should be rifling through their things.” Bea said quickly.

“How else are we gonna find them?” Allie asked as she approached the dresser.

“Don’t open that.” Bea directed as Allie reached for the drawer.

Allie opened the drawer anyway and laughed. “It’s just her toy chest babe. Most women have them.” Allie said nonchalantly as she continued to look through the dresser until she found what she was looking for.

“Do you?” Bea asked.

“I have you. I don’t need a toy chest.” Allie responded as she put the underwear in the bag.

“Helena has Julia.” Bea stated flatly.

“Yeah and Julia travels like half the year. She’s not always around when Helena needs her bell rung.” Allie explained. “Besides that, a lot of couples like using toys together.”

“Is that what gay women do?” Bea asked.

“It’s not just gay women babe. A lot of women use toys to satisfy themselves or their partners.” Allie said.

“Have you?” Bea asked shyly.

“I know you don’t like to think about it, but when it comes to sex, there’s not much I haven’t done babe.” Allie said as she moved on to the bathroom to collect some toiletries.

“Is that something we should be…” Bea started.

Allie stopped what she was doing and turned to Bea putting her arms around her neck. “Don’t you worry my queen. I’ve never felt anything like I do when I’m with you. You make me crazy.” Allie whispered in Bea’s ear and pulled back to kiss her. “Now come on, we need to get going.”

They met Franky and Bridget by the front door. They all went out and got in the jeep with Bea driving.

“What took you two so long? Please tell me you didn’t pull a quickie in the boss’ bedroom.” Franky asked as she picked up the basket of food and coffee they were taking in for Helena.

“They have a lot of stuff. It took a minute to find what we needed.” Bea said quickly.

“We definitely found what Helena needs, that for sure.” Allie said with a smile. Bea shot a glare at Allie across the console.

“She’s got to be exhausted.” Bridget said. “I’m sure it was a long night for her.”

“I hope Julia woke up.” Bea said as they rode the rest of the way in silence.

 

They took the elevator up to the sixth floor. Right as they walked up to the waiting area, Helena came through the doors from the unit.

“Perfect timing!” Helena said smiling, but looking very tired. “They’re moving her to a room on another floor. They took out her breathing tube this morning.”

“So she’s better?” Franky asked hopefully.

“She’s much better. Her blood pressure seems to be under control and she didn’t have any more episodes during the night. She woke up about two hours ago.”

“So she’s OK?” Bea asked.

“They’re going to keep her for a few days for observation and some tests, but she’s OK for the most part.” Helena said.

“For the most part? Has there been some damage?” Bridget asked.

“Her left hand is showing some weakness and she was really unsteady when we got her to her feet, but a lot of that could be all of the medication.” Helena explained. 

“That doesn’t sound like anything that should take too long to get past.” Bridget said.

“She still has a lot of recovery time in front of her. She’ll have to do some physical therapy as well as speech therapy.” Helena said.

“Speech therapy?” Allie asked.

“She can speak, but it’s a struggle. Her words are slow and slurred, but you can understand her.” Helena said. “The doctors are confident she’ll get passed all of it given time. All of her thought processes seem to be functioning properly and that’s all that matters to me. She’ll come through the rest soon enough.”

“Good news then.” Bea stated. “Where are they moving her?”

“Up to the eighth floor.” Helena said. “It’s going to take them a minute to get her there. I’d like to go out and get a little air before we go up if that’s alright with you?” 

The women all got on the elevator and went down to the main lobby. They walked outside to a small courtyard and sat down at a table together. Franky reached in the basket and pulled out a thermos. She poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Helena.

“Thank you Franky. I needed this.” Helena said.

“You hungry? I brought some food too.” Franky said.

“I’ll try to eat a bite later. This is fine for now.” Helena replied.

“You have to keep your strength up. You need to eat.” Bea encouraged.

“I will. I promise. I want to go get cleaned up first.” Helena said as she sipped her coffee.

“Did you get any sleep at all?” Bridget asked.

“No, but I’ll nap in the room today.” Helena said. “There’re going to be taking her for some tests later and I won’t be able to go with her for those.”

“I knew she was going to be alright.” Allie said.

“Let’s get upstairs.” Helena said. “You can keep her company while I take a shower.”

They all got on the elevator and went to the eighth floor. Helena stopped at the nursing station and they directed her to Julia’s room. They walked down the hall and entered the room. Julia was still hooked to an IV and a heart monitor hummed in the background constantly recording her pulse and blood pressure.

The nurse raised the bed so Julia was sitting somewhat upright. Helena walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on Julia’s forehead. Julia’s eyes rolled open when she felt the kiss.

“I brought you some visitors love.” Helena said quietly. “I’m going to let them sit with you while I take a shower. I won’t be gone long.” Helena leaned in and kissed Julia’s lips. She picked up the bag the girls had brought her and walked into the bathroom. 

“You gave us quite a scare Julia. Don’t do that again, OK?” Bea said as she took Julia’s right hand.

Julia just looked at them with a small smile on her face.

“Should we call Howard? Do you want him to come back?” Bea asked.

Julia shook her head no and looked at Bea with a concerned look.

“Hhhhon…e…mm…” Julia tried to speak.

“Don’t ruin the honeymoon. We get it Doc.” Franky said. “We got it all under control, don’t you worry.”

Julia nodded in Franky’s direction and then looked at Bridget. “Nnnnee….d….ta….kno…”

“What do you need to know Julia?” Bridget asked.

Julia shook her head no and pointed to Bea and Franky. “Thhhh…ey…ta….kno…” Julia struggled to get the words out. “Ppppro…tect…fam..i..ly.”

“Are you sure Julia?” Bridget asked realizing what Julia was asking her to do.

Julia nodded and released a heavy sigh.

“I understand Julia.” Bridget reassured as she held Julia’s weaker hand. “I’ll take care of it when we leave.”

“Take care of what?” Bea asked.

“We’ll talk later.” Bridget said. “She wants me to let you in on a few things. That’s all.”


	35. Pending Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget lets the girls in on what Julia is worried about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for reading along with me. I love hearing from you so keep the comments coming!

They all stayed to visit for a while. Franky made sure Helena ate while they were there. The nurses arrived and announced they needed to take Julia for some tests.

“I guess we should get going.” Franky said. “You take care Doc, we need ya.”

“We love you Julia.” Allie said as she leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Be good and do what the nurses tell you to do.”

“We’ll take care of things at the house Julia.” Bridget said as she leaned in to hug Julia. “You concentrate on getting better.”

“Now ya know how I felt all those months laid up in that stupid bed.” Bea teased as she leaned in to give Julia a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t let anyone named Helga give ya a bath.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Helena announced. “I’ll be taking care of all of that myself.”

“Tttthhaank yyou.” Julia stuttered forcing the words from her mouth.

“Call us if you need anything Helena. We can be here in no time.” Bea said.

“Thanks for the clothes and the food.” Helena said. “The next couple of days will probably be pretty busy for her. Can you check on things over at Howard’s new place for me? We still need to try to have it ready for when they return.”

“I was going over in the morning anyway. The tile guys are supposed to be there first thing.” Bea answered.

They all hugged Helena and walked down to the parking lot. They decided to grab a bite of lunch before they headed back to the house. They stopped at the San Antonio Taco Company, went in and ordered their food. They sat at a table with their drinks while they waited for their order.

“What was Julia on about Gidge?” Franky asked.

“Let’s wait until we get back to the house to discuss that.” Bridget said. “As a matter of fact, it would probably be better if we had that conversation at your place. Would that be alright?”

“Sure. No problem.” Bea responded.

A man shouted that their order was ready. They enjoyed their lunch and headed back to Eastbelle. 

Judith met them in the kitchen and nodded toward the corner. Allie gasped when she saw Noah and Bella cuddled up together asleep in his playpen. She took out her phone and took several pictures before she reached down and picked up the sleepy pup. They all walked together to the guest house. Allie asked if anyone wanted a drink, everyone opting for a beer. Allie brought the drinks and the two couples sat in the living room.

“Ok, so what’s this all about?” Bea asked.

“What I’m about to tell you cannot be taken out of this room. I’m somewhat concerned that it’s a breach of confidentiality, but with Howard gone and Julia out of commission, I understand why she wants you brought in on this.” Bridget said. “It’s about Judith.”

“What about her?” Franky asked.

“Noah’s father is not a good man. He’s highly manipulative and he can be violent.” Bridget said.

“Where is he?” Bea asked.

“He’s been in jail for the last year, but he’ll probably be released soon.” Bridget said. “The authorities will notify us when he’s out.”

“Does he know where Judith and Noah are?” Franky asked.

“No, but he’s from Nashville and has plenty of contacts of his own out there.” Bridget said.

“Why hasn’t Julia moved her somewhere else?” Allie asked petting the sleeping pup in her lap.

“He’s still Noah’s father and she didn’t want to be in the middle of a kidnapping charge.” Bridget explained. “He still has rights if he can find her to assert them.”

“That explains why she never wants to go anywhere.” Franky said. “I tried to get her to go to the supermarket with me last week and she turned white as a ghost.”

“Do we know what this dickhead looks like or what his name is?” Bea asked.

His name is Robert Bell. He goes by Bobby. I’ll text you a picture when I can get back to my files in the office.” Bridget said. “He’s completed his domestic violence courses while he’s been incarcerated, but Julia’s not at all convinced he’s changed.”

“The security system around here is top notch.” Franky stated. “He won’t be able to get anywhere close without us knowing about it.”

“Fuckers like that are treacherous.” Bea said. “You forget I was married to one like him for seventeen years. Harry was slick as whale shit and this guy might be too.”

“Or he might be a reformed individual.” Bridget stated.

“I trust Julia’s judgement on this one. If she thinks he’s a danger, he probably is.” Bea said. “We’re good for now, right? He’s not out yet?”

“No he’s not. They have a mandatory victim notification system here for perpetrators of domestic violence. Julia has our numbers registered as the contacts. An automated call will be sent when they let him go.” Bridget explained as she sipped her beer.

“I need to go feed the boys.” Franky announced as she got up off the couch. “I’ll catch y’all later.”

“She’s picking up the lingo fast.” Allie noted.

“I need to go get some reports caught up myself.” Bridget said as she headed for the door.

“Bridget, can you do me a favor?” Bea asked.

“Sure, what?”

“Let Judith know that I know how she feels and if she ever wants to talk about it, I’ll be glad to listen.” Bea offered.

“That’s very kind of you Brenda. I know it’s not something you like to talk about.” Bridget said. “I’ll pass it on, but I don’t think she’ll take you up on it. She thinks she’s still in love with him.”

Bridget walked out the door and headed back to the main house.

“That’s terrible!” Allie exclaimed. “Why would you love someone who hit you?”

“You do until you don’t sweetheart.” Bea said sadly. “There was a time I would have said I loved Harry. I didn’t know any better.”

Allie stepped up and wrapped her arms around Bea’s waist. “Well maybe Judith has learned a little about what love’s really about here at Eastbelle. She’s surrounded by kind, wonderful people who treat her with respect.”

“It’s hard to explain it. You think everyone has more than one face. The one they show the world, and the one they show you. He’s probably convinced her he does it because he loves her. That’s what Harry did.” Bea said sadly. “And it gets so much more complicated when there’s a child involved.”

“It’ll be OK Bea.” Allie comforted. “We’ll watch out for her.”

“Yeah we will.” Bea said. “I have no intention of letting Julia down.”

 

“You’ve had a busy day.” Helena said to Julia as she ran her fingers through Julia’s short hair. “How are you my darling?”

Julia just nodded her head in response as she closed her eyes and relaxed into her pillow. Helena started to go sit in the chair next to the bed when Julia reached out with her right hand and pulled Helena back to her.

“What is it love? What do you need?” Helena asked.

Julia let go of Helena and motioned for her to join her in bed. She moved her body over as best she could to make room. 

“Don’t strain yourself.” Helena ordered. “There’s room.”

Helena climbed into the bed with Julia and lay on her side next to her. She nestled her head into Julia’s neck and let go a heavy sigh.

“Sssssorry.” Julia stuttered.

“Don’t be sorry love. You’re still here with me and that’s all that matters.” Helena said quietly as she raised up to look Julia in the eye. “This scared the shit out of me Julia. I don’t ever want to go through a night like last night ever again. You push yourself too hard. You have to slow down.”

Julia closed her eyes and nodded in response. She opened her eyes back up and stared at Helena. A tear escaped Julia’s eye and rolled down her cheek.

“I love you too my darling.” Helena said softly as she lay back down beside her wife. Julia pulled her tightly to her body with her right arm.

 

Bridget was sitting up in bed reading when she heard Franky come in the apartment. She noticed Franky turned the lights off in the living room before she came into the bedroom.

“Where’ve you been?” Bridget asked as she removed her reading glasses.

“I went on a walk around the grounds with the boys. I wanted to make sure everything was quiet.” Franky responded as she began to undress.

“See anything interesting?” Bridget asked.

“Nah, everything’s good.” Franky responded as she got into bed dressed only in a tank and her undies. “I want to ask you about something.”

“What?”

“I’ve been thinking and it might be a good idea for Julia to stay in Howard’s apartment when she gets out of the hospital. She won’t have to deal with as many steps that way.”

“That’s so thoughtful Franky. I know you were looking forward to moving down there.” Bridget said. “We’ll talk to Helena about it and see what she thinks.”

“Put the glasses back on Gidge, I’m diggin’ the hot librarian look on you.” Franky said giggling.

“They make me look like an old lady!” Bridget said indignantly.

“You’re my old lady.” Franky started as she kissed Bridget’s neck. “Put the book down and the glasses on.”

“You can be a kinky little bugger.” Bridget giggled as Franky continued her assault on her neck.

“You love it.” Franky whispered.

“I love you.” Bridget said as she dropped her book to the floor.

 

Bea opened her eyes and stared at Allie sleeping next to her. She reached out and brushed the hair away from Allie’s face.

“Can’t you sleep?” Allie asked without opening her eyes.

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Bea whispered. “You just look so beautiful.”

“You don’t need to charm me out of my pants babe. I’m not wearing any.” Allie joked as she opened her eyes. “Why’re you awake?”

“I dunno. Just stuff.” Bea said.

“You worried about Julia?” Allie asked.

“I know she’s going to be OK, but it all happened so fast. It can all be over in an instant.” Bea said quietly.

Allie reached over and placed her hand on Bea’s stomach under her shirt. She started tracing Bea’s scars with her fingertips.

“I learned that one the hard way.” Allie mused. “I never want to lose you again.”

“And I don’t ever want to lose my sunshine.” Bea said as she rolled over and took a small velvet bag out of the bedside table. “I found this at an estate sale Helena and I went to. It belonged to a woman who was married to the same man for sixty-seven years. They died within a day of each other. Her daughter told me they were madly in love with each other and when her father died, she saw her mother’s heart break. She couldn’t live without him. She told me this ring should be with a woman who is truly in love.”

Bea pulled the ring out of the bag. It had a large princess cut diamond set on a platinum band.

“I was going to wait until Christmas, but I don’t want to wait anymore.” Bea said as she slipped the ring on Allie’s left hand. “I know this isn’t the most romantic setting and I honestly had plans to do this right, but will you marry me?”

Allie stared at Bea in disbelief. She looked at the ring on her finger and then back to Bea’s eyes. Tears started flowing freely down Allie’s cheeks.

“You’re serious. You want to marry me?” Allie whispered.

Bea wiped the tears from Allie’s cheeks. “Yes I do, if you’ll have me.”

“I never thought you’d want to do it again.” Allie said quietly. “Your first marriage was so horrible. I wouldn’t let myself think about it. I didn’t think it would ever be a possibility.”

“Is that a yes?” Be asked nervously.

“Yes it’s a yes!” Allie squealed as she lunged forward to kiss Bea. She rolled on top of her and looked down into the chocolate brown eyes she loved so much. “You are the love of my life Bea Smith and I will love you forever.”

“Well my name is Brenda Novak, but I’ll take it.” Bea giggled. “You just made me the happiest woman in the world!”

“I’m about to make you the happiest fiance’ in the world.” Allie smiled widely as she lowered her hand down Bea’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was early for a proposal--but--who am I kidding? It had to happen!


	36. Engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky finds out about the engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. This one was written under the influence of cold medicine. I hope it says what I think it does.

“Good morning baby.” Allie whispered in Bea’s ear as she kissed her softly on the cheek and snuggled into her side.

“Good morning.” Bea croaked. “You’re awfully chipper.”

“Yes I am.” Allie hummed. “I’m getting married!”

“To who?” Bea teased.

“Good try. I got the proof on my finger.” Allie said smiling and wiggling her fingers in front of them both.

Bea reached out and took Allie’s left hand in hers. She pulled it to her lips and gently kissed Allie’s hand.

“I love you.” Bea said simply.

“I love you too baby.” Allie said as she leaned over to kiss Bea’s lips. Bella’s small whimper turned into a full cry as they kissed. “Somebody needs to go out.”

Allie got out of bed and threw on some sweats. She took the pup from the kennel and went to take her outside. Bea got out of bed and went to the kitchen to put the coffee on. She went to jump in the shower while it brewed. She was already rinsing the conditioner from her hair when she heard the shower door open. Allie stepped up next to her and ran her fingers through Bea’s scalp to help rinse away the suds.

“Oh that feels so good.” Bea moaned as Allie pampered her.

“I can make you feel a lot better.” Allie whispered in Bea’s ear.

“I wish I could sweetheart, but I’m already running late.” Bea said. “I have to go over to Howard’s new place to meet some workers over there.”

Bea quickly finished washing up and gave Allie a quick kiss before getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel. She dried off and went to the bedroom to get dressed. When she came back in the bathroom, Allie was standing in front of the mirror combing out her wet hair wearing a towel.

“What does your day look like?” Bea asked as she combed out her own curly hair.

“I’m working at the animal shelter this morning and I’m meeting a girl called Lisa at a café to talk about working with Becca’s group.” Allie answered. “I’ll be home after lunch.”

“I thought maybe we could go by the hospital this evening and take Helena some dinner.” Bea suggested as she continued getting ready.

“And maybe share some exciting news with them?” Allie giggled.

“I think a little good news might help.” Bea said as she finished applying some mascara. 

“I need a coffee.” Allie announced as she started walking out of the bathroom.

“Can you grab me a cup?” Bea asked.

“I’ll grab anything you want me to babe.” Allie laughed as walked out.

 

About forty-five minutes later, Bea was at Howard and Patricia’s new home. She met with the tile crew, checking all the boxes to ensure the correct tile had been delivered for each room. There were two full bathrooms, a powder room and the kitchen that all needed work. She spoke with the foreman about the different grout colors she had chosen for each component.

The foreman speculated it would take about two full work days to get everything finished and sealed. It would be necessary to leave the work untouched for another twenty four hours after the work was finished to ensure everything set properly.

Bea went to survey the rest of the house. The only things left to be done after the tile work was finished was to have the wooden floors refurbished, and then the final paint job could be done after that. Bea and Helena had already chosen all of the furnishings. They were being held at a warehouse until everything else was completed. Bea was pleased with the progress and was confident everything would be ready before Howard and Patricia returned.

Bea returned to the main house and walked into the kitchen. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee when Franky came in the room.

“What the fuck Red?” Franky yelled.

“What?” Bea asked.

“Your first dip in the lady pool and you dive in the deep end?” Franky said accusingly.

“I take it you’ve seen my fiancé this morning?” Bea asked calmly.

“So it’s true. You and Blondie are takin’ the leap?” Franky asked. “You do understand it’s legal here, right?”

“Yes I understand it’s legal here.” Bea rolled her eyes as she answered. “I know it seems kind of sudden, but we know what we want and what we want is to be married.”

“Kinda sudden?” Franky said sarcastically. “You’ve been together for three fuckin’ months!”

“We knew each other for almost a year before that Franky.” Bea defended. “I know what I’m doing.”

“I hope you do. This is serious shit.” Franky said as she got herself a cup of coffee and sat next to Bea. “Ya know I was just fuckin’ with you when I made that crack at the wedding. You didn’t have to go and buy a ring!”

“I bought the ring two weeks ago Franky.” Bea explained. “I didn’t do it because you took a crack at me.”

“Did you get her pregnant? Is that what this is about?” Franky joked.

“You are a funny one you are.” Bea laughed loudly.

“You’re sure? You’re really sure?” Franky asked seriously.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Bea answered. “I love her Franky. I want to spend the rest of my life with her.”

“Then I’m happy for ya Red.” Franky said sincerely as she reached over and took Bea’s hand. “I mean it.”

“Thank you Franky. That means a lot to me.” Bea said.

“What means a lot?” Bridget asked as she walked in the kitchen looking for a cup of coffee.

“Red and Blondie are gettin’ hitched.” Franky announced.

“Seriously?” Bridget asked. 

“I asked her last night. She said yes.” Bea answered.

“That’s so exciting!” Bridget exclaimed as she walked over and hugged Bea. “Congratulations! I’m thrilled for you both.”

“Thank you Bridget. I appreciate the fact you didn’t put me through the same grilling this one did.” Bea said nodding in Franky’s direction.

“No need to cover the bases twice.” Bridget said. “Have you set a date?”

“Not yet. We haven’t got that far.” Bea answered.

“Betcha got far enough to round the bases a few times afterward.” Franky teased.

“It was about as perfect as a night can get.” Bea giggled. “I gotta get back to work. Cat and I are going to the hospital tonight to take Helena some dinner and tell them the news. Do you mind if we go alone?”

“Not at all. It’ll do Julia a world of good to hear some news this happy.” Bridget said.

“It might give her another stroke!” Franky teased.

“Somehow I don’t think she’ll be that shocked.” Bea said as she walked out the door.

 

Bea and Allie knocked on the door to Julia’s room. Helena opened the door and invited them in. Allie handed Helena the bag of food they had brought.

“We thought you could use a decent meal.” Allie said. “Margot was sure you’d like it.”

“Thank you my dears.” Helena said as she hugged each of them. “I’m sure it will be wonderful.”

“How’re you feeling Julia?” Bea asked.

“Ggood.” Julia said sounding clearer than she had the day before.

“She’s had a busy day. Between the tests and the therapists she hasn’t had much down time.” Helena explained. “If all the tests come back clear, we may be able to bring her home tomorrow.”

“That’s fantastic news!” Bea said gleefully. “Strong as a bull you are.”

Julia smiled and laughed. She stopped laughing as she looked at Allie. She raised her right hand and motioned for Allie to come closer. Allie stepped up to the side of the bed and Julia reached over with her right hand to take Allie’s left hand. She looked at the ring and then she looked at Bea and Allie.

“YES!” Julia said clear as a bell.

“Oh my god! You asked her?” Helena asked excitedly.

“I couldn’t wait another minute.” Bea answered as she smiled brightly and held Allie’s hand.

Helena rushed around the bed to hug both Bea and Allie.

“We are so very happy for you both!” Helena said. “We have another wedding to plan.”

“Let’s get Julia home and settled a bit before we start talking details.” Allie suggested. “We’re not in any rush. Let’s get through Christmas before we start talking wedding plans.”

“I’m glad you brought that up.” Helena said. “We usually go to Miami right after Christmas, but Julia won’t be allowed to fly for a while. We were wondering if maybe you two might be up for driving down to Miami to celebrate New Years?”

“I would love that!” Allie exclaimed. “You up for a road trip babe?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Bea said. “We’d better go and let you get some rest. We just wanted to drop the food off and share our news with you.”

“I’m so glad you did.” Helena said. “This is just what she needed after the day she’s had.”

“Happy for you both.” Julia said slowly but clearly.

Bea, Allie and Helena all teared up as they each hugged Julia and then Helena before they left.

 

As they were driving home, Allie looked over at Bea and said, “So are we going to be Novak or King or Novak-King, or King-Novak?”

“Novak was the plan all along if you’re good with that.” Bea smiled as she pulled Allie’s hand up to her lips and kissed it.

“You’ve learned some of Julia’s tricks, haven’t you?” Allie giggled.


	37. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday. This cold got the better of me. I'm on the upswing now so maybe I can stay on track.

Franky was busy with the landscaping crew supervising the installation of the Christmas lights on the property. The truck containing the decorations had arrived early that morning and there was a lot to do. The trees lining the drive would all be strung with lights as well as the outside of the house itself. Luckily, the crew was familiar with the process so Franky was having an easier time of it than she expected.

Bea walked out of the studio around mid-morning and saw Franky sitting on the veranda.

“I thought you were going to be tied up all day with decorating.” Bea said.

“I thought so too when I saw the size of that truck, but it seems that these guys do this every year and have it pretty well in hand.” Franky responded.

“Have you started on the inside yet?” Bea asked.

“Sizzle wants to wait until after dinner tonight to start inside.” Franky answered. “She thinks it’ll be good for Doc to be in the middle of all of that. Are you two gonna show up tonight or are you too busy with wedding plans?”

“We’ll be there. Cat’s really excited about it.” Bea answered.

“Aren’t you?” Franky asked.

“I dunno. Christmas was never my favorite time of year.” Bea explained. “The whole time Deb was growing up at was all just an act playing happy family around Harry’s clan and you know what it was like in prison.”

“I get that Red. Growing up in foster homes didn’t make for the most festive of holidays either.” Franky confessed. “At least we don’t have to depend on Boomer’s grog for the holiday cheer this year.”

“Oh god, how did you ever drink that shit?” Bea asked laughing.

“Held my nose and gulped.” Franky answered. “I hope her and Liz are OK.”

“Yeah, me too.” Bea said as she patted Franky on the arm. “I gotta go check on the tile work over at Howard’s place.”

 

Julia was released from the hospital and arrived back at Eastbelle just after four in the afternoon. She was able to walk into the house on her own with the aid of a cane. Helena had agreed with Franky’s suggestion that they stay in Howard’s apartment until Julia was feeling better, adding that it would also help to keep Julia away from her office. 

After some argument, Helena had relented and retrieved Julia’s laptop from the office, but only after Julia had threatened to go get it herself. Julia agreed to limit her use of the device to no more than four hours a day. Helena made Franky and Bea swear they would help enforce this rule so Helena could return to work. 

After they had dinner together, the three couples went to the living room to start sorting through the Christmas decorations. The tree had been delivered earlier in the day and had been set up in a corner of the room. Julia picked up a remote and soon the room was filled with Christmas music. Bea and Franky got a step ladder to start stringing the lights on the tree while Helena, Bridget and Allie sorted through the ornaments.

Judith came in with a tray full of cups of mulled wine. Noah toddled right behind her as she served the drinks to everyone.

“Tree!” Noah yelled as he went straight to a box on the floor and started pulling out ornaments and putting them on the floor.

“I’m so sorry.” Judith said. “Noah stop!”

“He’s fine. Let play.” Julia said as she reached for a mug.

“Julia, what do you think you’re doing?” Helena asked. “You’re not supposed to be drinking.”

“One.” Julia said hopefully.

“One’s not gonna kill her Sizzle.” Franky said. “C’mon, we’re havin’ some fun here.”

“What do you think Bridget?” Helena asked.

“She’s not on any meds that would react badly with alcohol. I don’t think one would be a problem.” Bridget answered.

Julia raised her eyebrows and smiled at Helena. “I can’t say no to that face.” She said as she leaned in and kissed Julia and handed her a mug. “But just one.”

“These are so cute!” Allie exclaimed as she unwrapped a set of ornaments shaped like dogs. “We need to get some of these for our house.”

“We got those at a silent auction for the Humane Association one year.” Helena explained. “We got these at the same auction.”

Helena held up an ornament shaped like a cat and Bella barked at it.

“Chill killer!” Franky ordered. “I’ll put a hook on that collar and hang you on this tree!”

“Bella!” Noah yelled as he went to pet the puppy in Allie’s arms.

Franky and Bea stood back looking at the tree. “You gonna do the honors?” Franky asked.

Bea leaned over and plugged in the tree. Everyone cheered when the multi-colored lights came on.

“Lights!” Noah said with wonder in his voice. “Pretty.”

Bea couldn’t help the smiled that crept across her face as she watched Noah sitting on Allie’s lap with Bella. 

“What do you want Santa to bring you little man?” Allie asked.

“A truck!” Noah yelled.

“He’s definitely all boy.” Allie said as Noah climbed off her lap to get back in the ornaments.

They all busied themselves hanging the ornaments on the tree. When they had hung them all, Franky carried Noah up the ladder with her and lifted him up so he could put the star on top. They all sat back down and admired their work.

“I hate to leave good company, but I need to get this one to bed.” Judith announced as she picked Noah up from the floor.

“Night night!” Noah said as Judith carried him from the room.

“I love him, but he’s a handful!” Helena said as she sat in Julia’s lap. “Are you ready to go to bed?”

“Not tired.” Julia said. “Feel good.”

“Alright. You can stay up for a while, but the therapist will be here early in the morning to start working with you and you have to be up and ready.” Helena said.

“Will be ready.” Julia huffed. “Tell about presents.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Helena said. “Since this is your first Christmas with us, you need to know that we don’t want any gifts.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Franky asked.

“We have everything we could ever want.” Helena explained. “If you want to do something for us, buy gifts for the staff. Julia gives them all a year-end bonus and the last two weeks of the year off. Bridget, are you and Franky going to see your family for Christmas?”

“My folks are coming here.” Bridget announced. “They’re curious about what brought me half-way around the world. I was going to ask you for a hotel recommendation.”

“Absolutely not!” Helena exclaimed. “If they’re your family, they’re our family and they can stay here with us. There’s plenty of room.”

“I couldn’t impose that way.” Bridget said.

“No trouble.” Julia said. “Stay here.”

“If you’re sure, that’s awfully generous.” Bridget said. “They’ll be here the twenty-first and will be staying until the twenty-eighth if that’s alright.”

“That’s perfect! You can fly down on the twenty-ninth and spend New Years with us in Miami!” Helena said.

“The beach for New Years? You’re fucking kidding me?” Franky said hopefully.

“Brenda and Cat are driving us down on the twenty-sixth and we’ll be staying until the third.” Helena explained. “Howard can take care of things while you’re gone.”

“That sounds fucking amazing!” Franky exclaimed. “I’ll need it after a week with the in-laws.”

“I don’t see any rings on her finger!” Bea taunted.

“Shut the fuck up Red.” Franky snipped.

“It’s settled. Bridget’s family will stay here for Christmas and the girls will come and meet us in Miami for New Years. Now, I must insist that Julia retire for the evening.” Helena said as she pulled Julia up from her seat.

“Night.” Julia said as she walked toward the kitchen.

“She’s made remarkable progress.” Bridget observed.

“She’s a remarkable woman.” Bea said.

 

Bea and Allie were snuggled together on their couch. The television was on, but neither one of them was really paying any attention to it.

“Have you ever thought of having a child?” Bea asked.

“That came out of nowhere.” Allie said.

“No it didn’t. You looked so happy with Noah on your lap earlier. I was just wondering if you had ever thought about it.” Bea said.

“Would you want another child?” Allie asked.

“I hadn’t thought about it before tonight to tell you the truth, but I don’t think I’d be against the idea.” Bea said.

“Would you be heartbroken if I said no?” Allie asked. “I’ve just never really seen myself as parent material.”

“You’d be a wonderful mother!” Bea said. “You’re so kind and loving.”

“I can handle Noah for about ten minutes before I’ve had enough.” Allie said. “If you’re asking me tonight if I want to have a child, the answer would be no. I like having you all to myself. I’m not ready to share you with anybody full time. Are you disappointed in me?”

“No I’m not disappointed in you.” Bea said as she pulled Allie closer. “We’ve never really talked about it before and I wanted to know how you felt about it. Now that you bring it up, I like having you to myself as well.”

Bea nuzzled Allie’s neck and ran her hand down her body. Bea leaned in and kissed Allie deeply.

“Take me to bed.” Allie whispered when they pulled apart.

“Anything for you love.” Bea whispered back as she reached for the remote and turned the television off.


	38. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie talk wedding plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a surprise this week with the news I had received a Wildcard Award! Thanks to all of you for thinking of me and a special thanks goes out to Lynda who let me know about it! You all rock!

The rest of the week went past, everyone busy with their own activities. Helena had returned to work. Julia was spending her mornings with a physical therapist and her afternoons with a speech therapist. Helena did insist on going with Julia for her check-up on Friday afternoon at the hospital.

Bea busied herself with supervising the completion of Howard and Patricia’s new house. The floors would dry over the weekend and the painting could begin on Monday. Allie was now working not only at the Humane Society but also at Magdalene House with the women from Becca’s project. She was especially enjoying helping the girls put together new wardrobes for their new lives.

Franky spent her days planning schedules and overseeing the operations of the estate. Bridget continued her work with the residents of Eastbelle. Helena’s progress was noticeable. She told Bridget that while Julia’s stroke had scared the life out of her, it had also made her feel strangely empowered as Julia allowed her to help her through her recovery. Bridget was having daily sessions with Judith, trying to build her self-esteem, but all Judith wanted to focus on was Bobby’s pending release.

“I’m really concerned that when he’s released, Judith will seek Bobby out.” Bridget told Julia on Saturday morning as they shared a coffee. “She’s convinced that he’ll be a different man now.”

“Her choice.” Julia said sadly. “We can’t stop her. Just be here for her if it goes bad.”

“I’m not giving up Julia, but we need her to have a safety plan in place in case she needs it.” Bridget said.

“Focus on that.” Julia said in agreement with Bridget’s plan. “Tell her he does not come here.”

“I’ll make sure she knows.” Bridget said sadly. “On a totally different topic, you’re making amazing progress Julia.”

“Want things back to normal.” Julia said as she rolled her eyes.

“It’s only been a week Julia. It’ll take time to recover completely.” Bridget observed. “What did the doctor say yesterday?”

“She’s happy with my progress. Enccourrraged physical activity.” Julia said. “Lots of walking.”

“That’s all good news.” Bridget said. “Unfortunately, the weather’s not being very cooperative for long walks.”

“I have an idea. I’ll tell you after I speak with Helena.” Julia winked at Bridget as she spoke.

 

They all gathered for dinner Saturday night. No one was in the mood for anything other than a quiet evening after the week they had been through. 

“Have you two gotten anywhere with the wedding plans?” Helena asked.

“No actually. We haven’t discussed it at all to tell you the truth.” Allie confessed.

“Well it’s never too early to plan.” Helena chimed. “Do you want to have it here at the house?”

“Let’s just table all of that for now Helena. We’ll all talk about it after Cat and I have a chance to discuss it, OK?” Bea suggested. “What’s say everyone comes over to our place for a movie tonight? We’ll fix popcorn and make a night of it.” 

“God you make us sound like old married people.” Franky said.

“We are old married people.” Julia smiled as she took Helena’s hand. “Do you have plans tomorrow?”

”We were just gonna Netflix and chill to tell ya the truth.” Franky said. “It’s supposed to keep raining all day tomorrow.”

“We don’t have anything planned either do we babe?” Allie asked.

“After spending all afternoon today Christmas shopping, no, we didn’t make plans for tomorrow.” Bea answered. “Do you have something in mind?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact we do.” Helena said. “The Opryland Hotel has an amazing Christmas display every year. We thought we’d just walk around and take a look.”

“Sounds like fun, we’re in.” Bridget said.

“Us too.” Bea said.

“Good. It’s a plan. We’ll go after brunch.” Julia said. “Who’s going to pick the movie?”

 

Much to Franky’s dismay, they ended up watching the movie, “Jackie”. She had lobbied for “Guardians of the Galaxy 2”, but lost her battle when Julia cast the deciding vote along with Helena, Bridget and Allie.

“Ah grow some balls Doc!” Franky challenged. “You go along with whatever Sizzle wants!”

“I’m not stupid.” Julia answered with a grin and a wink as she put her arm around Helena and settled in to watch the movie.

When the movie was over, they all said their goodnights and left Bea and Allie alone in the guesthouse. They tidied the living room up together. Once everything was cleared away, Bea reached in the fridge and got them both a beer. They sat down together on the couch, just enjoying the quiet.

“I guess we should talk about the wedding at some point.” Bea said. “They’re gonna keep bringing it up until we come up with a plan.”

“I have an idea, but I'm not sure Helena will like it.” Allie said.

“It’s not Helena’s wedding, it’s ours. What’s the idea?” Bea asked.

“I don’t want a big party babe. Everything gets out of hand and everybody gets so stressed out.” Allie said. “I want something simple.”

“That’s fine by me sunshine. You know I’m not a fan of big events.” Bea said. “How’re we gonna get away with something simple around here? You wanna elope?”

“No I don’t want to elope.” Allie poked Bea in the side when she answered. “I want to get married on the beach.”

“In Miami?” Bea asked.

“Would that be too soon for you?” Allie asked.

“The sooner the better as far as I’m concerned.” Bea answered. “Could we get someone to do it there?”

“Think about it babe. We could get Julia to perform the ceremony. Bridget and Franky would be there and we could have Helena walk us down the aisle.”

“You’ve really put some thought into this haven’t you?” Bea said. “But Julia’s a doctor, not a minister or a judge. She can’t perform the ceremony.”

“She can get certified on the internet. I looked it up.” Allie said confidently.

“I guess we could ask her to look into it.” Bea said. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“We can do it at dawn one morning. That way you’ll have Debbie there with you.” Allie said as she held Bea’s hand.

Bea was stunned. “You remembered that?” She asked as her eyes welled with tears.

“Of course I remembered that.” Allie said as she gently wiped a tear from Bea’s cheek. “That was one of the most special moments I’ve spent with you.”

“You are so very amazing.” Bea said quietly as she leaned in and kissed Allie gently. “It’s a perfect plan. I love it and I love you.”

“Wanna rehearse the honeymoon?” Allie asked with a devilish grin.

“We’ll need to practice that bit a lot between now and then.” Bea giggled as she kissed her girl again.

 

The next morning they were all gathered in the dining room for brunch.

“We have a bit of an announcement.” Allie said once everyone was settled.

“I was right. You’re pregnant! I knew it!” Franky teased.

“Stop it Franky!” Bridget chided. “What’s the announcement?”

“Cat and I have talked about it and we really don’t want a big wedding.” Bea stated. “We were thinking we’d like to get married on the beach in Miami.”

“That is a fabulous idea!” Helena exclaimed. “It will be beautiful!”

“We’d like you to perform the ceremony Julia.” Bea said.

Julia sat back in her chair with a shocked look on her face. “Me?”

“You can go on the internet and get certified to perform the ceremony.” Allie said. “I’ve checked it out, it’s legal.”

“I can’t speak ppproperly yet.” Julia stuttered. “Not a good idea.”

“Julia, look how far you’ve come in a week.” Bea reasoned. “You have three more weeks to work on it and besides that, we don’t care how you speak. We care that you’re the one who marries us. You brought us back together. You should be the one to make it permanent.”

“Darling, you can do it. You know you can.” Helena encouraged.

“Are you sure?” Julia asked.

“We’re sure.” Allie and Bea said together.

Julia looked at the hopeful couple and then at Helena. “I’ll do it.” She said as she smiled brightly.

“We’re thinking the morning of the thirty-first. We want to do it at dawn.” Allie said.

“We have to get up and be ready at dawn?” Franky asked. “I hope you’re good with me showing up in a t-shirt cause that’s what I’m rolling out of bed in.”

“Come however you want Franky, just as long as you’re there.” Bea smiled as she spoke.

“Good! I’m glad that’s settled.” Helena said. “Now let’s eat. We have a big day planned for you girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a day of fun ahead next. :)


	39. Honky Tonk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a good time spending the day together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the sweet comments! Sometimes it's tough to plow through and get something down to post and your comments help me get there!

They all piled in the limousine together just before one to head for the hotel. After a short drive, the car turned into a long drive with a sign out front that said “Gaylord Opryland Hotel and Convention Center”. Every tree on the property was covered completely in white lights. 

“This place is massive!” Franky exclaimed as they pulled up to the front door.

“They use about three million lights to decorate the place for Christmas. This is one of the largest hotels in the world.” Helena explained. “It’ll take a while to stroll through and see everything.”

Helena led the group through the lobby and into what appeared to be a gigantic indoor rain forest with a glass ceiling. There were plants and flowers everywhere they looked. The sound of waterfalls and streams filled the air along with Christmas music. Lights and ornaments had been placed everywhere giving the area a festive feeling.

“These folks take Christmas seriously!” Franky said as she tried to take it all in. 

“It’s so beautiful!” Allie said as she looked around as they walked.

“This is just the conservatory” Helena explained. “Wait until we get to the cascades.”

“Do they do this every year?” Bridget asked.

“Yes, it’s a Christmas tradition around here.” Helena said. “The only years they didn’t operate were 2010 and 2011 due to the flood.”

“There was a flood?” Bea asked.

“May of 2010 the whole city flooded. It was horrible.” Helena said. “This hotel was about eight feet under water. The whole lower part of the downtown area flooded as well.”

“You’d never know it.” Bridget observed.

“”This city pulled together like nothing you’ve ever seen.” Helena said as they kept walking. “There’s a reason they call Tennessee the volunteer state.”

“Let’s go get a drink.” Julia suggested as he nodded toward a small bar in the middle of the conservatory.

They got a table and a waitress came and took their orders.

“I can’t get over this place!” Bea said. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“There’s a lot more to see.” Helena said. “They have a whole area that’s made of ice. It has slides and trails. The kids love it. There’s also an ice skating rink.”

“Anybody skate?” Julia asked as the waitress brought their drinks.

“I’ve never been ice skating, but I’d like to give it a try.” Bea said.

“If you’ll hold my hand, I’ll try too.” Allie said.

“No surprise there.” Franky said sarcastically.

“I’ll go if you hold my hand baby.” Bridget tempted.

“Really?” Franky said. “I’ll give it a go then.”

“Had to twist your arm didn’t she?” Bea snarked.

“I have never seen two people who like each other as much as you do constantly have a go at each other.” Helena observed.

“Sorry Sizzle. It just comes naturally to us.” Franky said. “She would think I had taken a lick to the head if I started being nice to her.”

“True that.” Bea said as she laughed. “It just goes back to when we didn’t get along so well.”

“I can’t imagine you two not getting along.” Helena said.

“There was a time when we weren’t so fond of each other, but that’s ancient history now.” Franky said as she raised her glass. “She’s like the sister I never had. Cheers.”

“You have a sister.” Bridget said.

“I didn’t know that when I met Red now did I?” Franky defended. “Tess would love this place.”

They finished their drinks and continued walking through the hotel until they came to the ice rink. Everyone got skates except Julia who sat down where she could watch. Bea was a natural and spent most of her time holding Allie up. Franky was a bit wobbly at first, but managed to get the hang of it quickly. Bridget was the surprise of the group taking to the ice like a duck to water. No one was surprised to see Helena gliding gracefully around the rink.

They lasted about an hour before everyone decided they had enough. They turned their skates back in and joined Julia in the seating area.

“I got cold out there!” Allie said as she cuddled into Bea.

“Let’s walk. You’ll warm up.” Julia said.

They walked around for another hour before Helena suggested they head back toward the lobby.

“I think Julia may have had all she can take for today.” Helena said.

“I feel fine.” Julia defended.

“I don’t want you to wear yourself out.” Helena said.

“DIdn’t worry about wearing me out last night.” Julia laughed as she raised her eyebrows and smiled slyly at Helena.

“You go girl! Doc got back on the horse last night!” Franky teased. 

“Save a horse, ride a cowgirl.” Julia shot back as everyone but Helena laughed hysterically.

“You’re getting as bad as those two!” Helena chided as she walked a little faster and pulled out her phone. “I’ll let Ryan know he needs to meet us out front.”

The all got back in the limo and Ryan asked if they were headed back home.

“Go to the Palace.” Julia instructed.

“The Palace?” Bridget asked.

“She wants to go to the Nashville Palace.” Helena said. “I guess she thinks it’s time you experience a real honky tonk bar.”

“Honky tonk?” Franky asked.

“Traditional country music.” Helena explained. “We have a friend who plays at the Palace on Sunday afternoons. She’s great and her band is incredible.”

“Country music? Like I lost my wife and my truck and my dog?” Franky asked.

“Better than that.” Julia said. “Give it a try. I’m buying the drinks.”

“Well at least we’ll get a buzz out of it.” Franky said.

 

They drove just across the street to a large red building. The band was playing a Patsy Cline song as they walked in and found a table. The lead singer waived when she saw Helena and Julia. The waitress came over and everyone decided to have a beer.

“What’s the name of the band Doc?” Franky asked.

“50 Shades of Hay.” Julia said. “Country music so good it hurts.”

“That’s clever!” Bridget said. “What’s the singer’s name?”

“That is Wendy Newcomer. She’s a song writer that lives here in town, but she has a really special voice.” Helena said as they sat back and listened.

The band continued on playing country standards. There were several people up dancing on the wooden dance floor. The crowd cheered loudly at the end of every song.

“OK folks, it’s that time.” Wendy announced. “The boys are going to play while I bring the pickle jar around.”

“What’s she talking about?” Bea asked.

“That’s how it works in this city. Most bands don’t get paid to play in bars like this. They play for tips.” Helena explained. “A pickle jar is the traditional vessel for them to use to collect.”

The band played on while Wendy mingled through the crowd stopping to chat with people along the way. When she got to their table, her smile lit up the room.

“I haven’t seen you two in forever!” Wendy said. “Where’ve you been hiding?”

“Been busy.” Julia said.

“You going to get Helena on the dance floor soon?” Wendy asked.

“Julia’s not quite up for dancing. She hasn’t been well lately.” Helena explained.

“I hate to hear that.” Wendy said. “At least you’re out enjoying the day!”

“She’s definitely feeling much better.” Helena said. “These are our friends, Brenda, Cat, Bridget and Franky.”

“It’s good to meet y’all.” Wendy said. “I probably need to get back up there before the boys blow a gasket.”

“Play my favorite.” Julia requested as she slipped a hundred dollar bill in the tip jar.

“I’d be happy to Julia.” Wendy said as she waived to everyone and headed back to the stage.

“Please tell me you didn’t request some sad sappy love song.” Franky moaned.

“Nope.” Julia responded.

“Folks, I’ve had a request for one of my originals.” Wendy announced to the crowd. “I wrote this song after a wild weekend in New Orleans with a group of my girlfriends. Things got a little out of hand on Bourbon Street one night and this is about the next morning. This one’s for my good friend Julia! Hit it boys!”

An accordion played along giving the song a New Orleans feel as Wendy started to sing.

That morning sunshine’s lie a knife in my eye  
My shirt’s on backwards and I wish I knew why.  
It feels like a heard of wild horses running through my head  
And I can’t seem to get myself out of bed.

Oh Lord what have I done? Sure hope I had fun,  
But I had too much vodka in my cranberry juice.  
Well it’s not my fault that they went down so smooth  
And after five or six I started telling the truth  
Just ask my crazy girlfriends if you need some proof

Well I suppose things might have gone a little too far  
When somebody doubled dared me to get up on the bar.  
And today my equilibrium ain’t working quite right  
Cause I had too much vodka last night.

Oh mirror, mirror hanging there on the wall,  
I think I know who’s most hungover of all.  
I’m not really sure whose number is written on my hand.  
I might have got too friendly with the boys in the band.

It’s all coming back now. I’d make it stop if I knew how.

But I had too much vodka in my cranberry juice.  
Well it’s not my fault that they went down so smooth  
And after five or six I started telling the truth  
Just ask my crazy girlfriends if you need some proof

Well I suppose things might have gone a little too far  
When somebody doubled dared me to get up on the bar.  
And today my equilibrium ain’t working quite right  
Cause I had too much vodka last night.

I’ve learned my lesson this time…from now on I’m drinkin’ wine!  
Cause I had too much vodka in my cranberry juice.  
Well it’s not my fault that they went down so smooth  
And after five or six I started telling the truth  
Just ask my crazy girlfriends if you need some proof

Well I suppose things might have gone a little too far  
When somebody doubled dog dared me to get up on the bar.  
And today my equilibrium ain’t working quite right  
Cause I had too much vodka last night.

Everyone cheered loudly when the song was finished. Bea whistling loudly over the cheers.

“We’ve all been there!” Bridget laughed as she raised her beer. “She’s really great!”

“There’s more talent in this town than you will ever know.” Helena said. “This crew really loves to play.

They stayed for another hour enjoying the music before they decided it was time to head home, Wendy waiving to them all as they left.

They were in the limo riding home when Julia’s phone buzzed and Bridget’s phone rang. Bridget answered the call and listened.

“Shit.” Julia said as she looked at her phone.

“What is it?” Bea asked.

“Bobby’s out.” Bridget said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gaylord Opryland Hotel and Resort are real. The website has pictures of some of the Christmas decorations if you want to give it a Google.
> 
> Wendy Newcomer is not only real, she is also one of my best friends. 50 Shades of Hay is her band. Give them a Google too! Or if you just want to hear "Too Much Vodka", here's a link. (You may need to copy and paste it)
> 
> https://sonichits.com/video/Wendy_Newcomer/Too_Much_Vodka


	40. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea disagrees with Julia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 40? How did that happen? This on's a little different, hope you like it anyway. Keep those comments coming!

When they arrived back at the house, Julia asked Franky to find Judith and ask her to come to the office. Bridget accompanied Julia up the stairs and down the hall.

“Do we have to tell her?” Bridget asked.

“She has a right to know.” Julia said. “Need to set the ground rules.”

Judith knocked on the door and Bridget let her in. She walked over to Julia, obviously nervous.

“You wanted to see me?” Judith asked.

“Have a seat Judith.” Bridget said. “We have some news for you.”

“What is it? Has something happened?” Judith asked.

“Bobby’s out.” Julia said. “Has he tried to contact you?”

“No he hasn’t.” Judith said. “Do you think he will?”

“Yes, I think he will.” Julia stated. “He’ll find a way. You need to be ready.”

“Do you think he’ll come here?” Judith asked.

“I don’t think he’s that stupid.” Julia answered. “Are you going to call him?”

“I have to know if he’s changed. He’s still Noah’s father.” Judith said.

“He left you both for dead.” Julia said.

“He never touched Noah!” Judith defended.

“He left you unconscious and bleeding on the street. He left a nine month old baby with you, not knowing if you would wake up. If Ryan hadn’t found you when he did you could have both died.” Julia said sternly. 

“I know. You’re right. You’ve been wonderful to us Julia and I can’t thank you enough. Will we have to leave if I contact him?” Judith asked skittishly.

“No. I want you to be safe.” Julia said. “If you decide to contact him, I only ask two things.”

“Go ahead.” Judith said.

“Don’t meet him alone. Take Bridget or Franky with you.” Julia instructed. “And he is not to come here without clearing it with me first.”

“That’s fair.” Judith said. “I’d actually feel better having Bridget with me.”

“Let’s wait a couple of days before you call him?” Bridget suggested. “You and I will talk some more about the things you want to say to him when the time comes. We’ll meet first thing tomorrow, OK?”

“I’d like that.” Judith said as she got up to leave. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“She seems open to taking your suggestions.” Bridget said after Judith left.

“I hope so.” Julia said as she rubbed her hands over her face.

“On the lighter side, you’re speech gets better when you’re angry.” Bridget said. “Maybe we ought to piss you off right before the wedding.”

Julia just shook her head and let out a deep sigh.

 

When Bridget and Julia came out of the office, Helena was waiting in the hallway.

“Is everything alright?” Helena asked.

“I think Julia convinced her our plan was the way to go.” Bridget said as she walked across the hall to her office. “I’m going to go back over Judith’s file tonight before I meet with her in the morning.”

“Are you worried?” Helena asked Julia.

“A little.” Julia said as she looked down the hall. “I want us to move back in our room.”

“I know what you’re doing.” Helena said. “You just want to be closer to that damned office of yours.”

“I want things back to normal.” Julia said. “I want us in our room.”

“I’ll make you a deal.” Helena said as she wrapped her arms around Julia’s waist. “If you promise me you’ll spend more time in our bedroom than you do in your office, then yes, we can stay in our room.”

Julia put her left arm around Helena’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss her lips softly and walked her down the hall to their room. “I promise.”

 

The next morning, Bea walked in the kitchen and saw Julia sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee working on her laptop.

“Good morning.” Bea said. “Everything stay quiet last night?”

“It did.” Julia answered. “Helena will be down in a minute.”

“Were you able to talk some sense into Judith?” Bea asked.

“I think so. She’s with Bridget now.” Julia said.

“So she’s not going to try to find him?” Bea asked.

“Didn’t say that.” Julia said. 

“You can’t let her go back to him Julia.” Bea ordered.

“She’s not a hostage. She has to make her own decisions.” Julia said. “We have to help her do it safely if that’s what she wants.”

“I can’t believe you’re even thinking about letting that bastard near her or that child!” Bea said loudly. “She’ll end up back with him and he’ll hurt her again, or worse!”

“Calm down.” Julia ordered. “I may not be at my best right now, but I still know what I’m doing. It’s better if we help her through this one step at a time than making her feel like she has to choose. I don’t want her grabbing Noah and taking off in the middle of the night which is what will happen if we don’t support her. Then what happens to them?”

“I hadn’t thought about it that way.” Bea said contritely. “I’m sorry I raised my voice, but I still think you’re wrong.”

“It’s OK. There was no one there to help when you were going through it.” Julia said. “She won’t see him alone. She’s promised us that.”

“It’s a mistake. She should forget the fucker ever existed.” Bea said.

“Good morning!” Helena said as she breezed in the room. “You ready to go check on the painters?”

“Yeah, they should be there by now.” Bea said as she walked to the front door with Helena.

 

Later that day, Franky was walking across the yard when she saw Bea walk out of her studio.

“S’up Red?” Franky said. “Howard’s place about ready?”

“The painters should be done by Wednesday. We’ll have the furniture moved in Thursday and put the finishing touches on. It’ll be ready when they get here Friday.” Bea said. “Have you seen Julia today?”

“Nah. She’s been locked up in her office since this morning.” Franky said. “Why?”

“We had an argument earlier. I went off on her about Judith seeing Bobby.” Bea said. “I went a little overboard.”

“Tried to play Top Dog with the boss lady? Not a good idea Red.” Franky said.

“She’s not my boss.” Bea said. “She’s my friend. We’ve never argued about anything before.”

“If you’ve gone a year without popping off, I’m sure she’s fine with one time.” Franky said.

“She can give out as good as I can, I’ll give her that.” Bea said. “I haven’t heard her speak that much since she had the stroke.”

“Gidget said the same thing last night.” Franky said. “She thinks Julia speaks better when she’s pissed off.”

“She wasn’t having a hard time finding her words this morning, that’s for sure.” Bea said as Franky’s phone buzzed.

“Speak of the devil.” Franky said. “She wants to see me in the office. I’ll catch ya later Red.”

 

Franky knocked on the office door and heard Julia call for her to come in. Julia was behind her desk reading something off a monitor.

“Have a seat.” Julia said as she got up and walked around the desk to sit next to Franky. “I have a job for you.”

“Whacha need Doc?” Franky asked.

“Judith will eventually insist on seeing Bobby.” Julia started. “She’s agreed not to see him alone. I want you to be there when it happens.”

“Me? Isn’t this more Gidget’s territory?” Franky asked.

“She’ll go too, but I want you there.” Julia said. “Judith is like Vera.”

“Bennett?” Franky asked.

“Yes. She’s never had a man really pay attention to her. Bobby came along and swept her off her feet.” Julia explained. “That’s why she can’t let him go. She doesn’t think she’ll have another chance.”

“I don’t think Gidge would like it if I tried to flirt Judith up.” Franky said.

“That’s not what I’m asking.” Julia laughed. “You need to push his buttons. Show her who he really is.”

“That I can do.” Franky said confidently.

“Be careful. Don’t let him know you’ve been to prison.” Julia warned. “He’ll use it.”

“Don’t you worry Doc. I got this.” Franky said smiling. 

“He’ll be on his best behavior at first.” Julia said. “It may take a few visits to poke the bear.”

“Gotta give ya credit Doc. You do know how to pick the right girl for the job.” Franky grinned. “I’m gonna have fun with this.”

“That’s why I asked you.” Julia said as she got up out of her chair. “I have to get downstairs. Got a promise to keep.”

“Hey Doc, you might wanna go out and see Red.” Franky said as they walked down the stairs.

“She still pissed?” Julia asked.

“Nah. She just needs to know you two are sorted. That’s all.” Franky said.

“Thanks Franky.” Julia said as she headed out the back door.

 

Julia walked into the studio and saw Bea sanding a dresser. Julia walked over to the electrical socket and pulled the plug out. The sander stopped and Bea looked over to see what the problem was.

“Hey.” Julia said holding the plug in her hand.

“Hey.” Bea said as she pushed her safety goggles on top of her head. “You pulled my plug.”

“Didn’t want to startle you.” Julia said. “You got a beer in here?”

“Yeah sure, have a seat.” Bea said as she went to the fridge to get them both a beer. “I thought you’d be locked in that office until dinner.”

“I promised Helena I wouldn’t.” Julia said as she sipped her beer. “Look, I know we had words earlier, and I want to make sure we’re OK.”

“I just think she’s better off forgetting about him and moving on with her life.” Bea said.

“I agree with you, but I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Julia explained. “We have to deal with what’s going to happen, not what we want to happen.”

“She’s been here all this time without talking to him. Why can’t she leave it?” Bea asked.

“”Why didn’t you leave?” Julia asked.

“That’s not fair Julia.” Bea said. “I was trapped. I was scared to death of what Harry would do if I left. She’s been away from him for almost a year.”

“She’s been trapped too, just in a different way.” Julia said “She’s never had a man pay any attention to her at all and now she’s got a toddler to care for on top of trying to work and get back on her feet.”

“But now she knows she can make it on her own. She doesn’t need him.” Bea said.

“You didn’t want to start again without Allie.” Julia said. 

“I love Allie. She would never hurt me.” Bea defended. “It’s not the same thing at all.”

“There was a time you thought she help set you up to be killed.” Julia said.

“But she didn’t do that. I just thought she did.” Bea said. “And I didn’t have anything to do with her while I thought it.”

“But did you still love her?” Julia asked pointedly.

Bea just stared a Julia for a moment. “Yes I did. It broke my heart.”

“And there was a mess to clean up when you learned the truth?” Julia asked.

“Yes, there was.” Bea admitted.

“For you two it would be a sin if you weren’t together. For them, it’ll be a sin if they are.” Julia said. “We just have to show her, that’s all.”

“And how’re you gonna do that?” Bea asked.

“I’ve got Franky on it.” Julia said.

“What the fuck’s Franky gonna do about it?” Bea asked.

“Use your head. Who do you know who can piss of anybody she wants to, any time she wants to?” Julia raised her beer as she spoke.

“Oh snap! You are a fuckin’ genius!” Bea said as she clinked her bottle to Julia’s. “Cheers!”


	41. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea has a chat with Judith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this one, and thanks for all of your support!

“Hey babe! I’m home.” Allie hollered as she entered the guest house and walked toward the bedroom.

“You’re running late. I was beginning to worry about you.” Bea said as she came out of the closet buttoning her shirt. “It’s almost time for dinner.”

“The traffic was horrible. There was an accident on the interstate.” Allie said as she kissed Bea and went to the closet to change.

“How was your day?” Bea asked.

“It was great! We had four adoptions at the shelter this morning and I got three new girls settled in at the house this afternoon.” Allie answered. “I also got a local shop to agree to furnish the girls with new undergarments when they move in. The donated clothes are great, but new underwear makes a girl feel good about herself. How did your day go?”

“Ok, I guess.” Bea said as she picked Bella up from the floor and gave her a cuddle.

“That doesn’t sound very convincing.” Allie said as she came out and checked her hair in the mirror.

“It was fine really. Julia and I had a little tuss about Judith, but we got it squared away.” Bea answered.

“You wanna talk about it?” Allie asked as she sat down on the bed next to Bea.

“I just hate Judith still wants to talk to that dickhead.” Bea said flatly.

“She’s a grown woman Bea, she has to make her own decisions.” Allie said as she reached for Bea’s hand.

“I know, you’re right. She’s just such a sweet girl and Noah doesn’t deserve to grow up in that.” Bea said sadly. Bella started wiggling in her arms so she put her on the floor.

“Bella’s gonna be out like a light. She barely napped all day.” Allie said. “Would you rather just skip dinner and stay in?”

“No, we got it taken care of. It just makes me sad, that’s all.” Bea said.

“Why don’t you talk with Judith after dinner?” Allie suggested. “It might make you feel better.”

“Do you really think she’ll listen?” Bea asked.

“She might. A lot of the girls at the house thought I was just some rich bitch trying to pass some time and they kept their distance. Once I let them know I used to be one of them, they started listening to what I had to say. They knew I wasn’t judging them.” Allie explained. “Maybe you should try the same thing with Judith.”

“Maybe I will.” Bea said. “Come on sunshine, we don’t want to be late.”

 

Dinner was over and they were all sitting around the table chatting after dessert had been cleared away. 

“What’s everyone doing on Saturday?” Allie asked.

“I don’t think we have plans, why?” Helena asked.

“We’re doing a fundraiser for the animal shelter. It’s Christmas photos with your pets. I thought you all might like to tag along and help.” Allie said.

“Where are they doing it?” Helena asked.

“Someplace called Fontanel.” Allie answered.

“That’s a great location! We’ll take the boys!” Helena exclaimed.

“We’re gonna take the beastie boys to a public event?” Franky asked.

“They know how to behave.” Julia said.

“Yeah, but if they decide not to, who’s gonna stop ‘em?” Franky asked as everyone laughed.

Bea excused herself and went to the kitchen where she found Judith finishing up the dishes.

“Judith, I was wondering if we could talk a little.” Bea suggested.

“What can I get for you Brenda?” Judith asked.

“I don’t need anything. I’d just like us to sit and talk for a minute. Can you come by the house when you’re done?” Bea asked.

“Is it OK if I bring Noah?” Judith asked.

“Of course it is. We’ll see you in a bit.” Bea said as she walked back in the dining room.

“I’m going to turn in.” Julia announced as she got up from the table.

“You’re kidding. It’s not even seven yet. Are you alright?” Helena asked.

“Keeping my promise.” Julia smiled and winked. “Want to keep me company?”

“How can I turn down an offer like that?” Helena said. “Night everyone!”

“I’m gonna take a walk around with the boys.” Franky announced.

“Hold on, I’ll grab a jacket and come with you. I fancy a moonlight stroll with my girl tonight.” Bridget said as she went to grab her coat. “You two want to join us?”

“Nah, we’re gonna head back to the house.” Bea said. “We’ll see ya tomorrow.”

“Night then!” Franky waived as she headed out the door with Bridget.

 

Bea and Allie had been home for about thirty minutes when there was a knock at the door. Judith was there carrying Noah. He had on thick pajamas and she had him wrapped in a blanket.

“I can’t stay too long. This is usually our time to watch his shows together before he goes to bed. “ Judith said.

“I think I can handle little man and the TV.” Allie said as she took Noah from Judith’s arms. “That way you and Brenda can talk in the kitchen.”

Allie got settled on the sofa with Noah and found a cartoon on the television to keep him occupied.

“Can I get you something Judith? A beer, maybe a glass of wine?” Bea asked.

“A glass of wine would be lovely thanks.” Judith said. “It’s been a long day.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Bea said as she handed Judith her drink and sat down at the table with her. “I know you’ve had a lot on you lately Judith and I was wondering if Cat and I could do anything to help.”

“You know about Bobby don’t you?” Judith asked. “How did you find out?”

“When Julia had her stroke she had Bridget fill me and Franky in.” Bea explained. “She just wanted us to know because Howard’s gone.”

“It’s fine. I guess you think I’m an idiot.” Judith said quietly.

“No I don’t think you’re an idiot.” Bea said. “I think you may be overwhelmed. I guess there wasn’t much to settle as long as he was in jail, huh?”

“You wouldn’t understand. He’s not a monster.” Judith said.

“I understand more than you think I might.” Bea said as she shoved her shirt sleeve up. “You see this tattoo? You know who it’s for?”

“I always thought it was for Cat.” Judith said.

“This is for my daughter.” Bea said simply.

“I didn’t know you had a daughter.” Judith said.

“I don’t anymore. She died.” Bea said. “She’d be close to your age now. She died when she was seventeen.”

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.” Judith said sympathetically.

“Not many people around here know about Debbie—that was her name.” Bea said. “I’m telling you because I don’t want to see you go down the same road I did.”

“What happened?” Judith asked.

“I was married for a very long time to a man like Bobby.” Bea explained. “It started with a slap here and there and then he moved on to the punches, every time it got worse.”

“Why did you stay?” Judith asked.

“At first he would apologize and say he only did it because he was drunk. Then he stopped apologizing and blamed me for all of it. I got to where I believed him.” Bea said. “It got so bad, I finally lost it and ended up doing something stupid that took me away from Deb forever.”

“What happened?” Judith asked.

“That’s not important. What is important is that I wasn’t there for Deb when she needed me most. You don’t ever want to go through that with Noah.” Bea said as a tear ran down her cheek. “I went down the wrong road and it led to disaster. I don’t want to see you make the same mistake.”

“But Bobby got treatment while he was in jail. He could be better.” Judith said. “Noah needs a father.”

“Noah has a huge family here at Eastbelle who love him, and they love you too.” Bea said. “You can depend on us.”

“He has been happy here.” Judith said as she looked in the living room and saw Noah cuddled into Allie. “I’ve been happy here too. But I miss Bobby.”

“I get that, I do, but Bobby may not be who you think he is.” Bea said. “Just go slow OK? Listen to Julia.”

“Bridget says that he needs to show me he’s changed before I commit to anything.” Julia said.

“Bridget’s right.” Bea said. “Please promise me that you won’t see him alone and that you’ll take things slowly. If he’s really changed, he’ll respect that. He has to respect you Judith, or it will never work.”

“It’s so hard to raise a child by myself.” Judith said. “You all have someone to share the load with.”

“Take it from one who knows, there are worse places to raise a child.” Bea said. “Anytime you need a break, you just let us know and Cat and I will be glad to help with Noah.”

“Do you mean that?” Judith asked.

“Of course I do, anytime at all.” Bea answered.

“I should be getting him to bed.” Judith said. “Thank you Brenda, this means a lot to me.”

“Remember Judith, this is your family now. We’re here for you no matter what.” Bea said. “You know how Howard always says do right and right will follow?”

“Yes.” Judith said.

“That’s all you have to do. You’ll know what’s right Judith. I believe that.” Bea said as she got up to hug Judith. “If you need anything at all, you let us know.”

Noah had fallen asleep in Allie’s lap. Bea wrapped the blanket around him as she picked him up and handed him to Judith.

“You need any help getting him back to the house?” Allie asked.

“I’ve got him, thanks.” Judith said as she walked out the door.

Bea and Allie watched through the window as Judith went back to the house. Allie put her arms around Bea as they saw Judith walk through the back door.

“I know that wasn’t easy for you to talk about.” Allie said. “I’m really very proud of you.”

“I just hope she heard me.” Bea said.

“Do you feel better?” Allie asked.

“I do.” Bea said as she let out a heavy sigh. 

“I can’t wait to hear you say that under different circumstances.” Allie said as she leaned in and kissed Bea softly. “Do you wanna go take a soak in the tub?”

“I do.” Bea said smiling.


	42. Good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget makes progress with Judith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many of you wanted more Franky and Bridget, so here ya go....
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Bridget’s phone buzzed as she and Franky were getting ready for the day. Bridget checked the message and let out a loud “YES!”

“What? What is it?” Franky asked.

“It’s from Kim. I got an offer on the house. It’s for the full amount and they want a quick closing.” Bridget said excitedly. “She’s coming by this afternoon with the paperwork. It’ll be nice to have that off my plate.”

“That’s fantastic news babe!” Franky grinned as she took Bridget’s hands in her own and started twirling her around the room. “Happy dance in our underwear!”

“There’s no music darling.” Bridget observed as she giggled at Franky’s antics. 

“Oh we can make our own music babe, just come a little closer.” Franky pulled Bridget into her body.

“There’s nothing I’d love more right now, but I have an appointment with Judith in ten minutes.” Bridget said. “Can I have a raincheck?”

“You can have anything you want baby.” Franky teased. 

“Can you be there when Kim gets here? I’d like you to go over the contracts with me.” Bridget said.

“Course I will Gidge.” Franky said. “What time?”

“She’ll be here at two.” Bridget said as she finished getting dressed.

“Just so long as you understand my retainer’s pretty steep.” Franky joked. “But I’m willing to take it out in trade.”

“We’ll see about working out a deal tonight after dinner. I want to take you out somewhere nice and celebrate.” Bridget suggested.

“What kinda girl do you think I am? Franky said with mock outrage. “If you think you can booze me up and take advantage of me, well…I’m actually OK with that.”

“See ya tonight baby. Love you!” Bridget said as she quickly kissed Franky and headed downstairs.

 

Judith was waiting outside Bridget’s office when she came down the stairs.

“Good morning Judith. How’re you feeling today?” Bridget asked as she led her into the office.

“I’m not quite sure to tell you the truth.” Judith responded.

“Has something happened?” Bridget asked.

“Yes and no.” Judith responded. “I haven’t called Bobby, but I had a talk with Brenda last night and it made me think about things a little differently.”

“OK. What did you two talk about?” Bridget asked.

“She told me about Debbie.” Judith said.

“She did?” Bridget sounded surprised. “She’s not usually one to open up about personal things. How did your chat change your perspective?”

“I guess up to now I’ve just thought about what could happen if Bobby’s better. I haven’t let myself think very much about what might happen if he’s not.” Judith said sadly. “I can’t take that chance with Noah.”

“What makes you say that?” Bridget asked.

“I don’t want my son growing up thinking it’s alright to hit anyone, much less a woman.” Judith said. “If he sees me letting Bobby do that to me, he’ll think that’s how it’s supposed to be.”

“It’s called the cycle of violence.” Bridget explained. “Children that experience violence in the home are more likely to perpetrate violence in their own homes.”

“That makes sense to me.” Judith said. “My father used to hit my mother and I just thought that was normal, but it’s not, is it?”

“It’s not healthy.” Bridget corrected. “I think normal is too vague a term.”

“Brenda helped me to see how lucky I am to be in a place surrounded by good people.” Judith said. “Between work and trying to keep up with Noah, I don’t always see what’s right in front of me.”

“What’s that?” Bridget asked.

“I have a family here and that’s what Noah needs more than he needs a father.” Judith said. “I want him to grow up in a place where love and respect mean something.”

“You have been doing some thinking, haven’t you?” Bridget observed. “I know it’s hard to see the forest for the trees sometimes.”

“When I woke up in that hospital, I had nothing and no one to turn to.” Judith said. “Bobby was in jail and Noah had been taken into protective custody. I had no idea how I was going to get him back. All I could think was maybe he would be better off if I had just died.”

“But you didn’t die.” Bridget stated. “You got your son back and you’ve made a life for you both. I’ve watched you with Noah. You’re a wonderful mother. You should be proud of that.”

“Helena and Julia have been so generous. I never could have made it without them.” Judith said. “I guess I always thought this was all just temporary, that I would have to leave someday.”

“You more than pull your weight around here Judith. I’ve seen how hard you work. You’re very good at taking care of other people. You just need to get better at taking care of yourself.” Bridget said.

“I think that’s what Brenda was trying to tell me last night.” Judith said.

“How do you mean?” Bridget asked.

“She said we were a family here and that they would be there for me no matter what.” Judith said. “That’s what got me to thinking. I don’t want to lose this family and I don’t think Noah does either.”

“No one has suggested that you leave Judith.” Bridget pointed out. “We all want you to stay, but we want you to have the life you want as well.”

“Do you think I could have both?” Judith asked.

“No one knows what the future holds for anyone Judith, but if you’re asking me if I think you could have a healthy relationship with someone, then the answer is yes, but you have to learn how to love yourself first. It sounds trite, I know, but if you can’t really love someone until you love yourself.”

“What about Bobby? He’s still Noah’s father.” Judith said.

“Until he’s making healthy contributions to Noah’s well-being, he’s not a father.” Bridget said. “If he can’t provide love and support to his son, then he shouldn’t be in his life. You give Noah love and care every day. He’s a happy child, and we all want him to stay that way.”

“What if he demands to see him?” Judith asked.

“Julia’s attorney will be here this afternoon about another matter. I’ll talk to her about what your options are, OK?” Bridget said. “Are you telling me you don’t want to make contact with Bobby?”

“I want to know what my options are first. I don’t want to see him before I know what my rights are.” Judith said.

“I can’t tell you how pleased I am with the progress you’ve made Judith.” Bridget encouraged. “You’ve made a huge step in the right direction today.”

 

At two o’clock, Kim arrived with her briefcase in hand. They all decided to meet in the dining room to discuss the business at hand. Kim brought out the contracts that detailed the offer. She also had documents for Bridget to sign retaining the services of an attorney in Melbourne who would facilitate the rest of the process.

“I guess that has it covered. “ Kim announced. “That was relatively painless and for the check you’ll be getting, I think it’ll be worth it.”

“You’ve been a gem Kim. I really do appreciate your help, but there is something else I’d like to speak with you about if you have the time.” Bridget said.

“What can I do for you Bridget?” Kim asked.

“It’s not for me. It’s for Judith. She’s one of the girls who works here.” Bridget explained.

“I know Judith. I helped get Noah out of protective custody when she was released from the hospital.” Kim said. “She’s not in trouble is she?”

“That dickhead who nearly killed her is out of jail.” Franky said. “She wants to know what her rights are in the event he demands to see Noah.”

“I’ll be glad to speak with her about that.” Kim said. “She’s already got primary custody, but there are some steps we can take to protect her a little further. Is she around?”

“I’ll go get her. You can use my office upstairs to speak with her.” Bridget said. “Franky, can you please show Kim the way up and I’ll get Judith.”

Kim and Franky went upstairs. Bridget followed a few moments later with Judith.

“Bridget says you need to talk with me about Bobby. Is that right?” Kim asked.

“I just want to know the right way to deal with him as Noah’s father now that he’s out of jail.” Judith said.

“Let’s go talk.” Kim said as she showed Judith into the office. Franky started to follow, but Kim stopped her. “I’m sorry Franky, but this is a legal matter and I can’t sustain the legal privilege if you come in here with us. Just wait downstairs and we’ll talk before I leave.”

Franky and Bridget headed downstairs. “You still taking me out tonight?”

“Yes I am!” Bridget declared as she grabbed Franky and kissed her soundly. “This has been a really good day and I want to share it with the woman I love the most.”

“Well alright then. I need to go talk to Red about covering a few things for me tonight while we’re out.” Franky said as she headed for the door. “Just remember, I’m easy, but I’m not cheap!”

Franky went out to the studio where she found Bea working on a sketch. “Hey Red!” Franky yelled.

Bea jumped off her seat and turned to face Franky “Jesus Christ! You scared the shit out of me!” 

“Sorry Red. I need a favor.” Franky said.

“Well giving me a heart attack is not the way to go for a favor.” Bea said. “Whad’ya want?”

“Gidge is taking me out to dinner tonight. I was wondering if you could feed the boys and let them out when the gates lock.” Franky explained.

“Yeah, sure. No worries.” Bea said as she sat back down. “What’s the occasion?”

“Gidge sold her house. She just signed the papers.” Franky said.

“Good news then.” Bea said. “Glad to hear it.”

“Hey Red, I dunno exactly what you said to Judith last night, but whatever it was, it worked.” Franky said.

“Whad’ya mean?” Bea asked.

“She’s up there right now talking to Kim about what her rights are when it comes to Bobby.” Franky said. “She’s done a complete turnaround. Says she wants Noah to grow up here.”

“You’re shitting me?” Bea asked. “Don’t fuck with me about this Franky.”

“No need to get riled Red. It’s the truth.” Franky said as she put her hands up in surrender. “It took guts for you to tell her about Debbie.”

“She told you?” Bea asked.

“Yeah, she talked to me at lunch.” Franky said. “I think it was the nudge she needed.”

“Well it was worth it then.” Bea said with a sigh.

“I gotta run. Thanks for getting the boys tonight.” Franky said as she went back to the main house.

 

An hour later, Kim came downstairs with Julia by her side.

“I’ll get the paperwork together on all of this and bring it by for the signatures in the morning.” Kim said to Julia. “Franky, I know I said we’d talk, but I need to run. Julia will fill you in.”

“Thank you Kim. We’ll see you in the morning.” Julia said as she walked Kim to the door.

“Where’s Bridget?” Julia asked.

“She’s upstairs getting ready.” Franky said. “We’re gonna have a hot date tonight. Red’s gonna cover the boys. Everything go OK with Janet King?”

“Really? Janet King? You couldn’t do better than that?” Julia said shaking her head. “Come on, let’s go to the kitchen.”

They went to the kitchen and Franky poured them both a cup of coffee.

“So Doc, what did Kim have to say?” Franky asked.

“She’s got a few strategies in mind. Some may work, others might not.” Julia said as she sipped her coffee. “You’re off the hook for poking the bear for now.”

“Shit, I was kinda lookin’ forward to that.” Franky said.

“Be careful what you wish for.” Julia said. “Go get ready. You don’t want to keep your girl waiting.”

 

An hour and a half later, Bridget and Franky came downstairs both dressed to the nines. Bea let loose one of her wolf whistles as everyone else oohed and ahhed. 

“You both look beautiful” Helena exclaimed. “Bill’s got the car out front. You two have a wonderful time!”

Bridget and Franky went out to the waiting limousine. Bill was driving that night due to Ryan being in class. The drive only took about fifteen minutes. Bill stopped in front of a restaurant called Rolf and Daughters. The valet for the restaurant helped them out of the car.

“Julia says this place is incredible.” Bridget said as they walked in and up to the hostess stand. “We have a reservation for seven o’clock. It’s under the name Westfall.”

“Please come with me.” The hostess said as she led them to their table. She seated them at a quiet private table in the corner. “Will this do?”

“It’s lovely, thank you.” Bridget said as she sat down. “Where are the menus?”

“Mrs. Roberts called ahead for you. She arranged for a chef’s tasting menu to be prepared if that suits you?” The hostess asked. “The sommelier has paired wines with each course.”

“How many courses is the tasting menu?” Franky asked.

“Seven.” The hostess explained. “Mrs. Roberts has taken care of everything. I’m to tell you to relax and enjoy your evening.”

“This day just gets better and better.” Bridget remarked as the sommelier poured their first wine to taste.

“I’ll do my best to make sure it gets even better after we get home.” Franky said as she raised her glass to Bridget. “To our best day yet. May we have many more to come. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry--Franky will have her go at Bobby...eventually.


	43. Ghosts from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected meeting brings back some issues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having a great week! I'm not sure I'll have time to post for tomorrow--but I'll try.

Thursday rolled around and Bea went to the house to meet Helena. They had a busy day ahead of them supervising the placement of all of the rugs and furniture at Howard’s new place. They would also be putting all of the final touches on once the furniture was in place.

“You ready to go Helena?” Bea asked.

“Just let me grab my bag and we’ll walk over.” Helena said. “Judith’s coming with us as well. I thought we could use an extra pair of hands.”

“Where is she?” Bea said as she looked around the kitchen.

“She’s dropping Noah off with Amy at the day care center.” Helena said. “She’ll be right back.”

“What are these bags?” Bea asked.

“Those are the linens for the beds. They were laundered yesterday. Ryan will load them up and bring them over later.” Julia said as she picked up her bag. “There’s Judith now.”

The three women walked together over to the property next door. The large moving van was waiting in the drive. Several men were standing around waiting for instructions. Bea went to open the front door while Helena went to tell the men which rooms to move in first.

“Judith dear, I’m going to have them take the bedroom sets upstairs first. Ryan should be over soon with the linens. Once they get everything in place, you can work on making the beds if you don’t mind. In the mean time, why don’t you go put on a pot of coffee. I think we’re going to need it.”

Judith disappeared to the kitchen while Bea stood outside as they unloaded the truck telling them in which room each piece belonged. Helena went through surveying the new paint job to see if any touch up work was needed.

The crew moved quickly and things started falling into place. Bea and Helena were both pleased with the progress they were making. Judith went upstairs to the master bedroom while the men kept moving the furniture in. One man was on the floor in the master bedroom putting together the large bedframe. When the man looked up, Judith couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Bobby, what are you doing here?” Judith said.

“I’m working.” Bobby said as he got up from the floor. “Do you work here?”

“No, I’m just here to help with the setup.” Judith answered still stunned.

“I can’t believe you’re here! I’ve been trying to figure out how to find you.” Bobby said.

“Why?” Judith asked.

“Why? You’re my girl, that’s why.” Bobby said as he stepped forward. Judith immediately stepped back. “Oh sugar! There’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m a new man.”

“Actions speak louder than words Bobby. You have a long way to go before I’ll believe anything you have to say.” Judith said.

“Oh baby, don’t be that way. I’ve got me a good job and I’ll be saving up to get us a place of our own. I’m staying at Mom’s place for now.” Bobby said. “How’s my boy?”

“He’s fine.” Judith said shortly as she started to walk out the door.

“Wait!” Bobby said as he put his arm across the door to block her way. “We need to talk honey.”

“Let me out.” Judith said.

“I just want to talk to you, that’s all.” Bobby pleaded. “I’ll never hurt you again baby. I want my family back.”

“I’ve learned what a family is since you’ve been gone and it’s not what we had.” Judith said. “Now get out of my way!”

“Is there a problem here?” Ryan said as he came down the hallway. Bobby immediately dropped his arm and Judith bolted passed him.

“Judith, are you alright?” Ryan asked.

“I’m fine.” Judith said as she went down the stairs.

“You her boyfriend?” Bobby asked.

“No. I work with her.” Ryan said. “What did you do to spook her so badly?”

“Nothin’ man.” Bobby said as he turned back to his task. “I gotta get back to work.”

Ryan dropped the bag of linens in the corner and went in search of Judith downstairs. He found her in the kitchen.

“Did he scare you Judith?” Ryan asked. “What happened?”

“That’s Bobby.” Judith said.

“He’s out of jail?” Ryan asked. “When did that happen?”

“Just the other day.” Judith said. “I guess the moving company hired him.”

“You stay here.” Ryan said. “I’m going to get Helena.”

“Don’t do that!” Judith said. “He needs the job.”

“He has no business being anywhere around you.” Ryan said.

“He didn’t know I would be here today.” Judith said. “It’s not his fault.”

“What’s not whose fault?” Bea asked as she walked in the kitchen and went to pour a cup of coffee.

“Bobby’s upstairs.” Ryan said. “He’s the guy who nearly beat Judith to death.”

“Where is he?” Bea demanded.

“He’s in the master suite.” Ryan said as Bea ran out of the room and up the stairs at full speed.

“You need to leave. Now.” Bea ordered as she entered the master bedroom.

“Who are you?” Bobby asked.

“Never mind who I am. I said get out. Now.” Bea said again as she pointed down the hall.

“I need to finish this.” Bobby said.

“Take my word on this dickhead. You are finished.” Bea snarled. “Now get the fuck out!”

“What in goodness name is going on up here?” Helena asked as she entered the room.

“Helena, meet Bobby.” Bea huffed.

“The Bobby?” Helena asked. Bea just nodded in response. “You’ll need to leave.”

“Lady, I’m just doin’ my job here.” Bobby said. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You don’t have a job here young man. I want you to leave.” Helena said simply as she turned to walk back downstairs.

Bea followed Bobby as he reluctantly got up and headed out the door and towards the stairs.

“I really need this job.” Bobby pleaded with Bea.

“I’m giving you one more chance to leave on your own power.” Bea growled. “Otherwise, I’ll be glad to kick your worthless arse down these fucking stairs. Got it?”

“What’s the problem up there?” Bobby’s boss had appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Helena. “Bobby, get down here, now.”

“Mr. Hampton, I’m going to have to ask you to get this man off the property.” Helena said simply. “I send your company a good deal of business each year. If you want to keep that arrangement in place, you’ll do as I ask.”

“What did he do?” Mr. Hampton asked.

“There are multiple moving companies in town. I’ll be happy to take my business elsewhere.” Helena said in response.

“That won’t be necessary Mrs. Roberts.” Mr. Hampton said. “Bobby, go home. I’ll call you later.”

“I don’t have a ride.” Bobby said. “I came on the truck.”

“Pete will take you home.” Mr. Hampton said as he motioned the other man over. “Pete, take Bobby home and come right back.”

Bobby got in a car with Pete and it pulled away from the house.

“I’m going to check on Judith.” Bea announced as she headed back to the kitchen.

“Judith is here?” Mr. Hampton asked.

“How do you know Judith?” Helena asked.

“Bobby’s my stepson.” Mr. Hampton answered. “I’m so sorry. I had no idea she would be here.”

“You had no way of knowing.” Helena said. “I would appreciate your discretion with this matter.”

“Of course. Let me get these guys back to work.” Mr. Hampton said as he headed back out to the truck.

Helena joined Ryan, Judith and Bea in the kitchen. “Judith dear, are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Judith responded. “I’m sorry for the trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all. He’s gone. It’s over.” Helena said. “Do you want to go back to the house? You can send one of the other girls over to help.”

“No, I can stay and finish things.” Judith said as she turned to Ryan and Bea. “Thank you both.”

Bea got up and gathered Judith in a hug. “Nothing to thank us for.” Bea said. “That’s what family does.”

“Ryan, why don’t you go up and give Judith a hand?” Helena said. “We’ll be up in a minute.”

Ryan walked upstairs with Judith. Bea walked over and grabbed the cup of coffee she had poured earlier and tossed it down the sink. She went to the coffee pot and poured herself another cup.

“I’m not sure more caffeine is a good idea for you right now.” Helena observed.

“How did you stay so calm?” Bea asked.

“A lot of therapy.” Helena answered as she got herself a cup of coffee. “We all have our demons Brenda. I’ve worked hard to keep mine at bay. You might want to think about doing the same.”

“Me? Therapy?” Bea laughed. “I don’t think so.”

“That’s twice I’ve seen you turn feral.” Helena said. “It’s like you become someone I don’t know.”

“I’m just protecting the people I care about.” Bea said.

“It’s more than that and you know it.” Helena said. “That idiot may have fallen for the, what do you call it? The Top Dog thing. I know the fear behind that. I’ve lived with it. I’ve been a victim too.”

“I’m no victim Helena.” Bea stated. “No one gets away with frightening the people I care about--ever.”

“You’ve just learned to turn your fear into aggression.” Helena stated. “You have to be careful with that. It can get you in trouble.”

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” Bea said. “I didn’t hurt him.”

“This time you didn’t. What happens next time?” Helena said. “Bridget can help you. She’s worked wonders for me.”

“You go to therapy with Bridget?” Bea asked.

“You’re not the only one with a past Brenda.” Helena said. “When I was twenty, I was gang raped and left for dead. That’s the real reason I came back from California. I’ve been dealing with post-traumatic stress ever since.”

“I had no idea.” Bea said. “You always seem so together.”

“I am most of the time, but I do have my moments.” Helena said. “I know when I need help to get through. I’m telling you as a friend, if you don’t get that temper under control, you’ll end up doing something you’ll regret. You don’t want to gamble with the life you’ve built. It can all change in an instant.”

“That much I do know.” Bea said thoughtfully. “I’ve just never been one for talking.”

“Just do me a favor and think about it.” Helena said. “Now come on. We have a ton of work to do.”

 

Later that night, Bea and Allie were getting ready for bed. Allie had gotten into bed and pulled out a bottle of lotion.

“Drop the shirt babe. I think you need one of my massages tonight.” Allie said.

“What makes you say that?” Bea asked.

“You were too quiet when we were at dinner. Everyone was talking about what happened at the house and you didn’t have a word to say.” Allie said. “Besides that, you spent the day moving shit around and I don’t want you to be sore tomorrow—so drop the shirt.”

Bea took her t-shirt off and lay down on her stomach. Allie crawled on top of her, put some lotion on her hands and started rubbing her shoulders.

“I want to ask you about something.” Allie said as she continued her massage Bea’s shoulders and back.

“What’s that?” Bea mumbled.

“How would you feel about me asking Bridget about some therapy?” Allie asked.

“For what?” Bea asked as she stopped Allie’s movements by turning over. “Are you not happy?”

“Yes I’m happy baby.” Allie said as she leaned in for a kiss. “Since I’ve been working with the girls, it’s brought some shit back and I want to deal with it the right way.”

“What kind of shit?” Bea asked as she reached out to take Allie’s hand.

“The kind that I used to grab a bag of ice to take care of.” Allie said unable to look Bea in the eye. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t be working with the girls if it makes you feel that way.” Bea said.

“I haven’t wanted to use Bea. I love working with the girls. I feel like I’m doing something really important. I don’t want to give that up, but I need to deal with the feelings I’m having.” Allie said. “You and I are going to get married. That’s a huge step and I want to be the best wife I can be.”

“Do you want to postpone the wedding?” Bea asked cautiously.

“That’s the last thing I want to do.” Allie said as she laid her head on Bea’s chest. “Baby, I love you more than anything. This isn’t about us. It’s about me. I have some ghosts I need to deal with so they don’t come back to haunt me. I think Bridget can help me with that, but I didn’t want to do it without talking with you about it first.”

“If you think it will help, then I don’t have a problem with it at all.” Bea said as she put her hand under Allie’s shirt to rub her back softly. “This is the second conversation I’ve had today about ghosts from the past popping up to cause problems.”

“Bobby’s no ghost babe.” Allie observed.

“I’m talking about Helena.” Bea said. “I went a little agro on Bobby when I saw him.”

“Hmmm. Sorry I missed that.” Allie joked.

“I thought about throwing him down a flight of stairs.” Bea said. “I just saw red and wasn’t thinking. I can’t do that out here. They’ll lock me up again.”

“You didn’t do it babe. The asshole deserved to have the shit scared out of him.” Allie said.

“Yeah he did, but for a split second, I didn’t see Bobby. I saw Harry.” Bea confessed. “I haven’t told anyone that, but it’s the truth. Do you think I’m losing it?”

Allie sat up and looked down at Bea. She reached out and brushed the curls away from Bea’s face. 

“No one has ever made me feel as safe as you do.” Allie whispered. “No one has ever made me feel so loved. You’re not losing it. You’re just really serious about protecting the people you care about.”

“Maybe I’m too serious about it.” Bea said. “I don’t ever want to risk losing what we have together. I have to learn how to draw that line.”

“Maybe Bridget could help you with that.” Allie suggested as she rolled Bea back on her stomach and resumed her massage. “But for now, I’m going to rub these knots out of your back and then we’re gonna get some sleep.”

“Have I told you today how much I love you?” Bea mumbled as she finally began to relax.


	44. Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard and Patricia come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Fair warning--this one's not fluffy. Everything can't be fluffy all the time.

Helena woke up and reached for Julia only to find her side of the bed cold. She looked at the clock that read four forty-five am. She got out of bed, put on her robe and slippers and headed for the en suite. When she didn’t find Julia there, she walked out into the hallway where she saw the light to Julia’s office shining under the door. She walked down the hall, swiped the scanner with her hand and walked in.

“What in the world are you doing up at this ungodly hour?” Helena asked as she walked in.

“Working.” Julia said without looking up from her monitors. “I woke up and couldn’t go back to sleep. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I’ve gotten used to you being beside me all night.” Helena said as she walked around to Julia’s side of the desk. “I didn’t like waking up without you.”

“Go back to bed Helena. It’s still early.” Julia said still not looking away from her monitors.

“Julia, you could at least show me the courtesy of looking at me when you speak.” Helena said sharply.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude.” Julia said as she looked at Helena. “I’m in the middle of something and I need to get back to it.”

“We’ve talked about this Julia.” Helena said. “You can’t keep these crazy hours anymore. It’s not good for you.”

“I feel fine.” Julia said. “Now can I get back to work please?”

“Fine!” Helena said with a huff as she walked back out of the office and slammed the door on her way out.

 

Helena, Bridget and Franky were sitting at the dining room table finishing breakfast. Julia appeared and sat down at the table. Helena excused herself and immediately got up and walked out without a word to Julia.

“Everything OK Doc?” Franky asked.

“Everything’s fine Franky.” Julia said. “Are we ready for Howard and Patricia to get home?”

“You need to check with Sizzle about that one Doc. She and Red have been handling all of that. Gidge and I have been wrapped up with moving downstairs.” Franky said.

“Thanks.” Julia said as she picked up the newspaper and started to read.

“Alright then.” Bridget said exhaling deeply as she got up from the table. “I have a session with Judith this morning before Kim gets here with the paperwork. I need to get upstairs.”

Franky eyes met Bridget’s with a look of concern as she mouthed, “What the fuck?”

Bridget shrugged her shoulders and walked up the stairs. Bea walked in the dining room and sat down next to Franky.

“Where’s Helena?” Bea asked. “We need to go do the final run through at the house.”

Franky got up from her chair and took Bea’s arm indicating for Bea to do the same. “I think she might be in the kitchen. C’mon, I’ll help ya find her.” Franky said.

They walked in the kitchen and saw Helena wasn’t in there.

“Let go of my arm Franky!” Bea ordered. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Nothin’s wrong with me Red. Mommy and Daddy aren’t speaking to each other. I think they’re fighting.” Franky explained.

“What are you on about?” Bea asked. “They don’t fight.”

“They do today. I’d stay out the line of fire if I was you.” Franky said as she headed out the back door.

Bea walked right back into the dining room and sat down at the table.

“You wanna talk about it?” Bea asked Julia.

“Let me give you a little marital advice. Don’t ever bring anyone else in on an argument. It just complicates things.” Julia said as she got up from the table and went back upstairs.

She walked into the master bedroom where she found Helena changing out her purse for the day.

“I’m going to have Brenda do the walk through on her own. Everything’s ready.” Helena said. “I’m going to spend the day at the office.”

“You’re not going to the doctor with me this morning?” Julia asked.

“You don’t need me there.” Helena snipped.

“I’d like you to be there.” Julia said.

“I would have liked it if you had come back to bed this morning.” Helena said. “I guess neither one of us will get what we want today.”

“Are you coming to the airport to pick up Howard and Patricia?” Julia asked.

“I’m going to be tied up all day.” Helena said as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. “I’ll be back for dinner.”

Julia sat down on the edge of the bed and let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry about this morning.”

“No you’re not.” Helena said as she walked out the door.

 

Helena walked into the kitchen where she found Bea waiting.

“Can you handle things over at Howard’s? I need to go to the office for the day.” Helena said.

“I thought you were going to the doctor with Julia after we did the walk through.” Bea said.

“Plans change.” Helena said. “Can you take care of it?”

“Sure. No worries.” Bea said as Helena walked out the door.

Bea walked back to the guest house. When she walked in she found Allie in the floor playing with Bella.

“What are you doing home babe?” Allie asked. “I thought you and Helena had to go over to Howard’s.”

“Helena bailed on me. I thought maybe you’d like to go over with me.” Bea said.

“I’d love to!” Allie said smiling. “I’ve been dying to see it.”

“Grab a coat. It’s cold out there.” Bea said.

Allie put Bella in the kennel and put her coat on. “Are you OK babe?” Allie asked as they walked out the door.

“I’m fine.” Bea said sadly. “Julia and Helena are fighting.”

“About what?” Allie asked.

“Dunno, but they’re not speaking. You could cut the tension in there with a knife.” Bea said as they walked across the property.

When they arrived at the house next door, Bea unlocked the front door and let Allie walk in ahead of her.

“Whad’ya think?” Bea asked.

“I think it’s gorgeous baby!” Allie exclaimed as she continued to walk through the house. “You two did a great job.”

“Come upstairs.” Bea instructed and led Allie down the hall to each bedroom and bathroom.

“Well? See anything we missed?” Bea asked as she looked around.

“They’re gonna love it babe! It’s perfect for them.” Allie said as she wrapped her arms around Bea. “It’s just an argument babe. They’ll get past it.”

“I’ve never known them to argue. It’s not like them.” Bea said.

“Everybody argues sometimes.” Allie observed. “We will eventually.”

“I hope eventually doesn’t come anytime soon.” Bea said as she leaned in to kiss Allie. “I had enough of that the first time I got married.”

“There’s a difference between arguing and fighting babe.” Allie said. “We won’t be fighting.”

“No we won’t.” Bea said as she smiled widely. “I love you. You always make things so much better.”

“You know, everything here looks squared away and I don’t need to be at the shelter until noon.” Allie whispered in Bea’s ear. “We’ve got plenty of time to go back to ours and make things a lot better.”

“You want me to play hooky? Sounds like a plan to me. No need in everyone being miserable today, huh?” Bea smiled as she took Allie’s hand and led her back to the stairs.

 

Julia, Judith, Bridget and Kim sat around the dining room table. Kim had gone over all the paperwork that needed signatures and explained that after she filed the paperwork a court date would be set within ten days.

“Are you sure about this address for Bobby? We need to try to be accurate so they can get him served as soon as possible.” Kim said.

“His mother has lived there forever. I’m sure she’s still there.” Judith said. “Do we really have to go to court?”

“I’m sorry Judith, there’s no way around that.” Kim explained. “We’ll all be there with you. You don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Do I have to take Noah?” Judith asked.

“No. As a matter of fact it would be better if you left him here at the day care center that day.” Kim said. “I can’t tell you how long the hearing will take and he probably wouldn’t be too happy confined in a courtroom.”

Kim gathered her paperwork and put it in her briefcase. Julia walked her to the door.

“I’ll get this all filed this morning.” Kim said. “This will all move pretty quickly once it’s started.

“Thank you Kim. Julia said. “We’ll be in touch.”

Julia turned and grabbed her own coat. “I have a doctor’s appointment. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” She said as she walked out the door.

“Is she going to the doctor alone?” Judith asked Bridget.

“Ryan’s driving her. She’ll be fine.” Bridget said. “How are you feeling about everything?”

“Bobby’s not going to like this at all.” Judith said.

“We’ve talked about this Judith.” Bridget said. “This is about Bobby proving he can be a responsible father. We need to do this the right way, OK?”

“I know.” Judith said. “Can you promise me you’ll be there in court?”

“Of course I will and Julia will be there as well. You don’t worry about that at all.” Bridget said. “I need to go meet someone for a session. We’ll talk again later.”

 

Bea dropped Allie off at the shelter just before noon. As she was pulling out of the parking lot her phone rang. She looked at her caller ID and saw it was Julia calling.

“Hey. What’s up?” Bea asked.

“Are you headed back to the house soon?” Julia asked.

“On my way now, why?” Bea asked.

“I thought you might like to go to the airport with me to pick up Howard and Patricia.” Julia said. “They’ll be here at one-thirty.”

“Yeah, sure. Is Helena not coming?” Bea asked.

“Helena’s busy.” Julia said.

“I’ll see ya in a few.” Bea said. She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. “This is not good.” Bea said to herself.

 

Just after one, Bea and Julia got in the limo and headed to the airport. Julia stayed quiet throughout the ride. Bea was tempted to try to get Julia to talk, but decided to leave it for the time being. The limo pulled onto the tarmac just as the plane pulled in. A few minutes later, the door to the plane opened and a rested looking Howard and Patricia came down the stairs hand in hand.

Julia walked over to Howard, her limp barely perceptible. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly before she kissed him on his cheek. Julia then greeted Patricia with a kiss. Bea greeted each of them as well.

“Let’s get you in the car. It’s cold out here.” Julia said. “Ryan will take care of the luggage.”

They all got in the limo and sat down. “How was the honeymoon?” Bea asked.

“It was so wonderful!” Patricia exclaimed. “Julia that place is like nothing I’ve ever seen!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. You’ll have to take her back soon Howard.” Julia said.

“We might just do that Julia. We really did enjoy ourselves.” Howard said. “Now when are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“What do you mean?” Julia asked.

“Julia, I have known you since you were a child. I know when you’re not moving right. Did you take a fall while we were gone?” Howard asked.

“I had a small stroke.” Julia said. “I’m fine, really. I went to the doctor this morning and she says I’m way ahead of schedule for my recovery.”

“You had a stroke and no one called me?” Howard asked indignantly.

“I told them not to.” Julia said. “I didn’t want to ruin your wedding day. It happened right after you left to go to the airport. If it had been serious, they would have called you.”

“Julia Millpond, I can’t believe you!” Howard said. “Helena’s going to get a piece of my mind about this.”

“No she’s not.” Julia ordered. “I told you. I was the one who asked them not to call. If you have a problem with that then we’ll deal with it between us. You leave Helena out of it.”

Bea hadn’t anticipated Howard’s reaction to the news and was feeling very awkward. She slumped down in her seat hoping not to be roped into the conversation.

“Where is she anyway?” Howard asked.

“She’s at the office. She’ll be at dinner.” Julia said. “She fell behind on everything because she was taking care of me, OK?”

“Anything else happen while I was gone that no one bothered to tell me about?” Howard asked.

“Howard, you were on your honeymoon. I’ll be more than happy to fill you in on everything when we get home. Ryan, will you please take us to Howard’s place?” Julia said rather loudly.

“Don’t yell at him. He didn’t do anything.” Howard said. “You know better.”

“I’m sorry Ryan. I didn’t mean to yell.” Julia said apologetically as the car started to move.

“Do you have any news for me?” Howard asked Bea.

“Ah, well, yes actually. I do.” Bea said happy to change the subject. “Cat and I are getting married.”

“That’s wonderful! Congratulations!” Patricia said as she reached over and grabbed Bea’s hand. “We’re so happy for you, aren’t we Howard?”

“Of course we are.” Howard said. “Did watching us take the plunge do the trick?”

“To tell you the truth, it was when we found out about Patricia that I made up my mind I wanted to ask her.” Bea said. “You two look so happy together. Married life agrees with you.”

“Happiness agrees with everybody.” Howard said. “Isn’t that right Julia?”

“I’m sorry. What?” Julia asked as she turned her head back from looking out the window.

“You and I are going to have a talk this afternoon in the office.” Howard said sternly.

“Yeah. OK.” Julia said.

Everyone was silent the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry--you won't be waiting long for the next one.


	45. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia realizes it's time for some changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot fluffier than the last one--I promise.

The limo arrived at Howard and Patricia’s new home. Ryan got out and helped everyone exit the car before he started attending to the luggage. Bea led the way. She was both excited and nervous for Howard and Patricia to see their new home for the first time.

“I hope you like it.” Bea said as she opened the door. “If you want to change anything at all, just let me know and we’ll be glad to take care of it.”

Patricia and Howard entered the house and they were both aghast.

“Brenda, this is beautiful!” Patricia said happily. “This is exactly the style I would have chosen. How did you know?”

“Helena had pictures from your house.” Bea said. “We got a lot of our ideas from those. Howard, what do you think?”

“I think you’ve done an amazing job. It’s really a mix between Pat’s style and mine.” Howard said.

“That’s what we were going for.” Bea said. “I’m so happy you like it. Let’s go look at the rest of it.”

“Pat, you and Brenda go on ahead.” Howard said. “I need to speak with Julia for a few minutes.”

Julia and Howard stepped in the study as Patricia and Bea went on without them.

“Sit down and talk to me Julia.” Howard said. “What is going on with you? You’re in quite a mood.”

Julia sat down and crossed her arms across her chest. “Bobby’s out. We’ve made some headway with Judith, but I’m still worried. He’s unstable and now he knows where Judith is. He managed to get a job with the moving company Helena used to bring your stuff over. It was almost a real mess. We dodged a bullet, but we need to stay on top of this.”

“You’ve always known that was going to be the case with him. I’m not stupid Julia, that’s not what this is about.” Howard said. “Are you really feeling alright?”

“I feel fine, honestly Howard. I wouldn’t lie to you about that.” Julia said. “It was bad for a few days, but I’m well on my way to a full clearance soon.”

“You want to tell me what’s going on with Helena?” Howard asked.

“Let’s just say it’s my fault.” Julia replied as she exhaled deeply. “I acted like an ass this morning, that’s why she’s not here.”

“It must be pretty serious for her not to come meet us at the airport. She usually is the one insisting that we all go.” Howard said.

“Would you mind if I left?” Julia asked. “I need to go take care of something.”

“If it’s going to help that mood you’re in, then go right ahead.” Howard said. “I expect a better attitude at dinner tonight. I’d like it to be an upbeat evening.”

“Got it.” Julia said as she got up and hugged Howard. “I’m glad you’re home. I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Now go take care of things.” Howard said.

Julia had Ryan drive her downtown to Helena’s showroom. She got out of the car and told Ryan to go back to the house. She walked through the showroom, nodding at the employees on the floor. She went straight to Helena’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Helena said. She was more than surprised to see Julia walk through the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Are you ready to talk to me yet, or do I need to wait a little longer?” Julia asked.

“Since you went to all the bother of coming over here, I suppose we could talk.” Helena said. “You want anything to drink?”

“A water would be good.” Julia responded as she sat down on the couch in Helena’s office. “Thanks.”

“Did Howard and Patricia get in OK?” Helena asked.

“They did. They happy couple looked like a couple of kids at Christmas going through the house. They asked after you.” Julia said. “You really outdid yourself. I think they’ll love living there.”

“Brenda did a lot of it. I think she might be the smartest hire I’ve ever made.” Helena said. “How mad is Howard that I didn’t call him? I’m assuming you told him what happened.”

“I told him about the stroke. He was upset for a minute, but I told him it was my decision not to call him.” Julia said.

“But it wasn’t your decision. I was going with what I thought you would want, but I was the one who told them not to call.” Helena said. “What did the doctor have to say by the way?”

Julia pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it over to Helena. “See for yourself.” Julia said.

Helena took a few minutes and read over the results Julia had handed her.

“Ever the overachiever aren’t you?” Helena said. “It says here you’ve been cleared to fly again in January.”

“Not until the middle of the month, but yes.” Julia said. “I hoped you’d be pleased with my progress.”

“I am darling, I am.” Helena said as she came and sat down next to Julia. “I guess you’ll be resuming your travel schedule as soon as you can?”

“Before we get into that, I have something I need to say.” Julia started. “I behaved badly this morning Helena. I never should have brushed you off like that. You’ve been there for me every step of the way through this and I got so wrapped up in feeling better, I forgot how difficult this has been for you. I’m sorry. I really am.”

“I should have told you how I was feeling instead of walking out on you.” Helena said. “I was just so angry and I was afraid I might say something that would make me sound like I was being needy.”

Julia reached out and took Helena’s hand. “I was pretty needy a couple of weeks ago and it didn’t bother you. Why should it bother me?”

“Needy has never been one of my favorite qualities, but I do need you darling” Helena said. “I don’t want to be a nag. I just want you to take care of yourself. You may be one of the smartest people in the world, but you’re not superhuman.”

“You’re right. Old habits die hard my love, but that’s no excuse.” Julia said. “I think it might be time to make some changes. How would you feel if I dropped my case work?”

“I would love it, but you’ll never do it.” Helena said laughing. 

“I could still consult here and there while I focus on my writing.” Julia said. “It would mean a lot less travel. You might get sick of having me around.”

“You would really give up all of your case work?” Helena asked.

“I have one case I don’t want to drop right now, but the others can be farmed out. I can still work with the authorities using video conferencing for profiling. I’m proposing giving up the assessment piece. That way I won't have to fly all over the place to testify. Vanderbilt has been after me for a while. I could teach a seminar or a class here and there to keep from getting bored. What do you think? Can you take me living at home full time?”

“I would be over the moon if you’re serious.” Helena said. “Why the change of heart?”

“Kim and I met with Judith this morning. She’s going along with everything, but she’s so frail. Bridget’s got a good handle on it, but it’s a mess any way it goes. I realized when we were meeting that I have this huge family to take care of and I haven’t been pulling my weight on that front. I’ve let you and Howard tend to everyone while I went all over the world chasing psychopaths.” Julia said as she reached out and stroked Helena’s face. “You’ve always been the one to take care of everyone. I want to take care of you for a change.”

“Does that mean you’ll stay in bed with me every once in a while?” Helena asked as a tear ran down her face.

“If I can get away with getting up early every once in a while.” Julia said as she wiped the tear from Helena’s cheek and leaned in to kiss her softly. “Deal?”

“Deal.” Helena said as she leaned back in and kissed Julia passionately.

“Would you mind giving me a ride home?” Julia asked when she pulled away needing air.

Helena checked the clock on the wall and got up to go lock the office door.

“I think you need to give me a ride first.” Helena said smiling.

 

Julia and Helena walked into the dining room hand in hand. A wave of relief could be felt by everyone as they sat around the table.

“Sorry we’re late. The traffic was awful.” Helena apologized as she went to hug Howard and Patricia. “Welcome home you two.”

“We all ready to eat?” Julia asked.

“Looks like puss already got fed.” Franky said under her breath causing Allie and Bridget to giggle.

Dinner was served and the conversation turned to the event they were attending the next day.

“Can everyone be ready to go around eight thirty tomorrow? We need to be there around nine to set up.” Allie said. “It’s going to be loads of fun!”

“We probably need to take two of the SUV’s since we’re taking the boys.” Franky said. “I gave ‘em both a bath today so they’ll look good for their picky’s.”

“Franky, it looks like you’ve been awfully busy while we were gone.” Howard said. “I don’t think the place has ever looked better for Christmas.”

“Thanks Pops. Everybody’s been pitchin’ in.” Franky said. “I haven’t done that much.”

“Don’t let her fool you Howard. She’s been working from dawn til dusk to keep up with this place.” Bea chimed in. “She’s even been out every night with the boys. I’ve seen her.”

“There wasn’t a doubt in my mind you could do it Franky.” Howard said proudly. “I was able to relax and enjoy my honeymoon knowing this place was in good hands.”

“Thank you for that Franky.” Patricia said. “It means the world to me that Howard was able to let go a little bit.”

Julia raised her glass, “It takes a very special kind of person to run this place. Cheers to Franky for a job well done!”

“Cheers!” They all toasted.

Franky blushed as Bridget reached over and rubbed her thigh.

 

Later that night, Bridget and Franky were settled in watching TV in their new apartment.

“You’ve been quiet since dinner.” Bridget observed. “You OK?”

“There haven’t been very many times in my life people were proud of me.” Franky said. “I guess I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“It was well earned.” Bridget said. “You’ve worked non-stop since you’ve been here to get the job done.”

“Do you love it here as much as I do?” Franky asked.

“I miss Australia sometimes.” Bridget confessed. “But my work here is fulfilling and I get to share it all with you every day. It was definitely the right move for us.”

“But was it the right move for you?” Franky asked seriously.

“Yes it was.” Bridget said as she took Franky’s face between her hands and kissed her softly. “And I am so touched that you would ask me that. I love you and I’m right where I want to be.”

“You’ll let me know if you ever change your mind?” Franky asked.

“What’s brought this on?” Bridget asked.

“It’s all too good. I keep waiting for it all to go to shit.” Franky confessed.

“Darling, I told you before we left Australia, I want my future to be with you. You’re flourishing here.” Bridget said. “What you’re feeling is natural, but everything is different here. I’m not the only one who believes in you Franky. Everyone at that table tonight loves you and believes in what you can do. You have the chance here to be the woman I’ve always known you are.”

“I don’t want to let you down Gidge.” Franky said.

“Then don’t let yourself down.” Bridget said. “That’s all I need you to keep doing. I’ve never seen you this happy and I’m eager to see where that takes us.”

“We really are an ‘us’ again, aren’t we?” Franky observed.

“Yes we are my love.” Bridget said as she took Franky’s hand and pulled her off the couch. “We’re on solid ground here. Now that we’ve established how happy we are, why don’t we see how satisfied we can be?”

“You read my mind.” Franky said as she grinned widely. “I think I’m confident enough to say satisfaction is guaranteed tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd let them fight for too long did you?


	46. Fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas pictures and raising money for a good cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's later than usual for me to post, but last night was a late one! (Christmas parties can be dangerous)

Everyone but Allie was gathered in front of the house ready to leave for the fundraiser. The large Suburban had been brought around to accommodate the boys and the jeep was parked right behind it. Thor and Zeus were sitting at the back of the large SUV wearing matching elf hats and collars, but refusing to get in the vehicle.

“C’mon guys! We don’t have all day.” Franky urged. “Wanna go for a ride?”

Both dogs stayed put refusing to move at all. Julia walked up and laughed.

“We’re not going to the vet.” Julia said and the dogs immediately jumped in the back of the large vehicle and lay down. “They’re big babies when it comes to the vet. Where’s Allie? We need to get going.”

About that time, Allie came out the front door carrying Bella and a large bag. Bella was decked out in a small red sweater with white stripes.

“Sorry! Here I come!” Allie said. “I couldn’t decide which outfit I wanted Bella to wear for her pictures.”

Howard and Patricia were standing on the front porch watching every one load up.

“Are you two sure you don’t want to go?” Allie asked as she walked past. “We have room in the jeep.”

“I think we’ll stay here and keep an eye on things, but thanks for the offer.” Howard said as his eyes met with Julia’s. She nodded and winked at him as she and Helena got in the back seat of the SUV.

Franky got in the driver’s seat and Bridget sat up front with her. Bea was driving the jeep with Allie and Bella loaded in with her. The drive to the venue took about twenty minutes and they arrived thirty minutes before the sessions were scheduled to begin. There were already several people gathering for the event. There were dogs of all shapes and sizes, some with Christmas sweaters and collars, others without.

An audible gasp could be heard amongst the small crowd when Franky let Thor and Zeus out of the vehicle. Small murmurs could be heard, the most common of which was, “I hope they’re friendly”. Helena looked out to the group and smiled brightly.

“No need to worry.” Helena reassured. “They may be big, but they love everybody.”

Allie led the way inside the building where the pictures would be taken. Adriann met them at the door and laughed out loud when she saw the boys in their Christmas attire.

“You told me they were huge, but I thought you were exaggerating!” Adriann said as she approached the massive beasts and petted them both. “It looks like you’ve brought us plenty of help.”

“Adriann, this is Franky and Bridget.” Allie introduced. “You already know Julia and Helena and Brenda of course. Where do you want everyone?”

“The registration table is where we need the most help.” Adriann said. “We’ve had a ton of pre-registrations, but we always have a lot of walk-ins at this event.”

“Franky, why don’t you tend to the boys and the rest of us can help out with the registrations.” Julia said. “If you need a break, let me know.”

“S’all good Doc.” Franky said. “I got ‘em.”

Adrian took the women over to the table and explained the registration process along with the payment methods that were being accepted. Allie handed Bella to Bea and started pulling Santa hats out of her large bag. She handed them out to everyone and walked over to Franky.

“Nah.” Franky shook her head. “Not doin’ it Blondie.”

“C’mon Franky! You didn’t have any problem with my idea about dressing the boys up.” Allie coaxed. “It’s not like I asked you to dress up like an elf!”

“I’m too tall to be an elf.” Franky said. “Unless you’ve got something in that bag that has more style than a Santa hat, I ain’t playing.”

Allie reached in the bag and pulled out a green fedora with a red spangled band around it.

“Will this do?” Allie asked. “I knew at least one of you was gonna be difficult.”

“Now I reckon that could work!” Franky grinned as she put the hat on. “Me and the boys are big pimpin’!”

Adriann suggested that they go ahead and get their pictures taken before they opened the doors to the public. The room had a large fireplace with a decorated Christmas tree next to it. Garland had been hung across the hearth and the multi-colored lights sparkled on the tree.

The photographer started with Helena and Julia with the boys. Franky and Bridget took their turn next and then Allie and Bea posed with Bella.

“I want a shot with everybody.” Helena said.

As the photographer started to place them all for the photo, Bella started barking incessantly. She was wiggling in Allie’s arms uncontrollably.

“Put her down and see what she wants” The photographer suggested.

Allie put Bella on the floor and she immediately went and sat down proudly between Thor and Zeus facing the photographer.

“That one’s going to be great!” The photographer said as she looked at her camera to check the photo.

“OK, let’s get to work!” Allie ordered.

They all took their places at the registration table and Adriann opened the doors to the public. Allie handed Bella to Franky and asked her to take Bella out with the boys for a minute. Between the puppy and the giants, Franky was stopped repeatedly by curious pet owners asking questions and snapping photos with their camera phones while they waited for their turns inside.

Just before two, the women were gathering their things to leave the event. They had all agreed to stay over to accommodate all of the people who were in line by one o’clock.

“I can’t thank y’all enough!” Adriann gushed. “This has been the most successful Christmas event we’ve ever had! We couldn’t have done it without you.”

“We were glad to help.” Helena said. “But I think we’d better get the boys home. They’re exhausted.”

Franky opened the back of the SUV and the boys happily jumped in and lay down. When they got back to the house, Bea and Allie were confused when they saw the others laughing hysterically as they got out of the vehicle.

“What’s so funny?” Bea asked.

“See for yourself” Franky laughed as she opened the back of the SUV. “They’ve been like this the whole way home. We couldn’t even hear the radio.”

Thor and Zeus were both sound asleep, not moving when the door opened. They were both snoring loudly until they heard Bella barking at them. They slowly looked up to see what the ruckus was.

“C’mon boys. Let’s get you to bed.” Franky said as she coaxed them out of the vehicle.

“After you get them settled, can you meet us in my office?” Julia asked Franky.

“Sure. No problem Doc.” Franky answered as she took the boys through the house.

 

A few minutes later, Franky knocked on the door to Julia’s office. She walked in to find Helena and Howard waiting with Julia.

“This looks serious.” Franky said as she went to sit down with the others.

“Kim texted me while we were out. Bobby’s been served.” Julia explained. “She managed to get us a court date on Wednesday before the courts close for the holidays.”

“OK, that’s good isn’t it?” Franky asked.

“Yes and no.” Julia explained. “I’m concerned that Bobby may panic before we get to court. He doesn’t do well when he’s not in control of a situation. We need to be extra vigilant over the next few days.”

“You really think he’s stupid enough to come here?” Howard asked.

“Bobby may be ignorant, but he’s not stupid.” Julia answered. “He sees Judith and Noah as possessions that he owns and he’s going to feel like he has a right to reclaim his property. We do have a few things working in our favor. The estate is secure and Judith doesn’t like to leave the property. Helena is going to contact Bobby’s step-father and make our position clear.”

“And what’s our position?” Franky asked.

“We’ll cooperate with anything the judge orders.” Julia explained. “Helena will record the conversation so we have proof we are willing to be reasonable as long as everyone does things the right way. She’ll also make it clear that we will prosecute any attempt on Bobby’s part to come here in the meantime.”

“What happens if things go badly in court?” Franky asked.

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes.” Julia said. “I want you two to come up with a schedule for the cameras to be monitored at all times. The grounds keeping crew isn’t busy right now, you can use them to help. Don’t make the shifts too long, I want them paying attention.”

“Got it boss. No problem.” Franky said. “Anything else?”

“If you could let Brenda know what’s going on, I’d appreciate it.” Julia said as she reached in her desk and handed Franky a key fob. “Just let her know if she hears the dogs bark after dark, she might want to step out and see what’s going on. Give her this so she can set off the alarms if she needs to.”

“Will do Doc.” Franky said as she took the fob from Julia and walked out of the office.

 

Franky walked down to the guest house and knocked on the door. A few minutes later, Bea opened the door still wearing her Santa hat and buttoning a button on her shirt.

“Geez you two! Don’t you ever give it a rest?” Franky asked as she walked in the house.

“What’ya need Franky?” Bea asked as she blushed.

“I need you two to stop making out long enough for me to talk to you both for a minute.” Franky said as Allie came in the room with Bella following closely behind.

“Has something happened?” Allie asked.

“Bobby got served. The court date’s Wednesday.” Franky explained. “Julia wanted me to give you this.”

“What is it?” Bea asked.

“It’ll set off the alarms if you press the button.” Franky explained. “Julia just said to tell you if you hear the dogs barking at night to come out and take a look. If something’s wrong, press that button. The cops’ll come running.”

“She must be worried he’s gonna try something before Wednesday.” Bea said as she offered Franky a seat.

“Yeah, maybe.” Franky said. “She’s got Sizzle on the case too. She’s gonna call dickhead’s step-father and lay down the ground rules.”

“Did she say anything about what she thinks’ll happen in court?” Allie asked.

“Nah. She just said we were gonna go along with whatever the judge orders.” Franky responded.

“Let’s hope the judge isn’t a bloody twit.” Bea said worriedly.

“True that, but Kim’s a top notch legal eagle Red.” Franky said. “She wouldn’t be working for Julia if she didn’t know her stuff.”

“Yeah well, I hope you’re right.” Bea said.

“Julia only hires the best.” Franky said. “She hired me didn’t she? I gotta get going. Gidge and I are gonna do some Christmas shopping. Pops is up at the house. He’s got an eye on everything for now.”

“Thanks for coming by Franky.” Bea said as she pulled Franky into a hug. “I’m glad you’re here. Let me know if you need me to do anything else.”

“Will do Red.” Franky said as she headed for the door. “I let you two get back to your bangaroo!”

“Shut up Franky!” Bea said as she closed the door laughing when she saw the mistletoe Allie had placed in the front of her shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love hearing from you. Keep the comments coming!


	47. Our Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eastbelle has a Christmas celebration for the staff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kinda short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

The Eastbelle staff Christmas celebration was scheduled for that Sunday. Margot kept things simple with the meal, serving beef tenderloin with a mushroom sauce, scalloped potatoes and a spinach salad. Homemade custard and sugar cookies had been prepared for dessert. 

The living room had been converted into a large dining area so everyone could eat together. The large Christmas tree glittered in the corner. The multi-colored lights reflecting on the china and silver that had been laid out. Everyone went through the buffet and found their seats. Howard was seated to Julia’s left at the head table. Helena, Patricia, Franky, Bridget, Bea and Allie sat with them.

Once the dinner plates were cleared and everyone was enjoying their desserts, Howard stood up to address the room.

“Another year has gone by and we all find ourselves a little further down this road we call life.” Howard started. “In this house, we celebrate this family every month, but Christmas is special. It’s that time for us to reflect and remember the year. This has been a very special year for me. I am so proud that Patricia can now be called my wife—and I’m even more proud to be her husband! We share a wonderful home and we get to spend our time with the people we love the most. No one could ask for more. We cherish each of you and thank you for another year of exceptional service to this family. You are why Eastbelle is such a special place.”

The room erupted into applause. Everyone touched by Howard’s speech. The room became quiet again when Julia rose from her chair.

“I want to echo what Howard said. You are all precious to us and without you, Eastbelle would just be another house. You all work so hard throughout the year and I want you to know that does not go unnoticed.” Julia said. “I am always proud of you, but this year, we have accepted several new members to our family. You welcomed them with warmth and generosity of spirit. You have done right, and right has followed and I thank you for that. I want you all to enjoy your time off and I look forward to the New Year to come. Merry Christmas everybody!”

Everyone began to cheer again, many in the room sharing hugs and well wishes. The children present gathered around the Christmas tree where Franky and Bridget handed out gifts to them all. The adults mingled amongst themselves as the children squealed with delight as they opened their packages. Julia and Howard worked their way through the room handing envelopes to each staff member and chatting for a few moments with each one.

A short while later, the party started to break up. Helena, Bridget and Judith supervised the kitchen clean up while everyone else worked on the living room and clearing the buffet.

“Enough of the Christmas music!” Julia announced as she grabbed the remote. “It’s time for the King!”

Julia turned up the volume as the voice of Elvis Presley filled the room. Franky and Allie were having great fun doing their best Elvis imitations, Julia shaking her head and laughing at their antics. Bea walked to the tree and picked up a package. She caught Franky’s eye and they both walked over to where Ryan was stacking the folding tables on a cart.

“Where’s Elliott today?” Franky asked.

“His family lives in California. This is the first Christmas he’s been clean in a while so he wanted to go spend some time with them.” Ryan explained. “I’m staying over the garage again.”

“Are you going out to meet him?” Bea asked.

“No. I’ve got too much to do to get ready for the next semester.” Ryan said. “I have a comprehensive project that will be due in the spring I need to get a head start on.”

“Maybe this will help.” Franky said as Bea handed him the gift. “This is from both of us.”

Ryan opened the gift and started to tear up when he realized what it was. He was holding a new Apple laptop.

“I was going to use part of my bonus check to get one of these.” Ryan said choking back his tears. “I can’t believe you did this!”

“That piece of shit you’ve been working off of had to go.” Franky said. “I’ve already had Westlaw loaded on it and the subscription’s paid up for the year.”

“Do have have any idea how much time and money this is going to save me?” Ryan asked.

“Well yeah, I do. That’s why we did it.” Franky said. “Your cute little ass needs to work sometimes kid. I’m really doing myself a favor.”

Ryan hugged both Bea and Franky tightly. “You two are the best! You really are.” Ryan beamed.

Elvis continued playing in the background as they all straightened the room. Bea took Allie’s hand and walked into the kitchen.

“Can we borrow Judith for a minute?” Bea asked.

“Of course you can.” Helena said. “Noah’s here in the playpen and we’ve got this. Take your time.”

Bea and Allie led Judith into the hallway where it was quiet.

“What you’re gonna do on Wednesday takes a lot of guts Judith. Cat and I were talking about it this morning and we want to help.” Bea said.

“If you could keep Noah for me on Wednesday that would be wonderful.” Judith said. “Amy’s leaving tomorrow to go home for the holidays so the day care center won’t be open.”

“Course we will.” Bea said. “But we want to do something else as well.”

“What?” Judith asked.

“Nothing makes a girl feel better than looking her best.” Allie said. “You and I are going shopping tomorrow and we’re gonna find you a killer outfit for court. Our treat.”

“I can’t let you do that, it’s too much.” Judith protested.

“No it’s not too much. Cat’s dying to take you out and I’m doing your hair for you Wednesday morning.” Bea announced.

“You do hair?” Judith asked.

“She’s a master.” Allie bragged. “You’ll look like a million bucks when we’re done.”

“Are you sure?” Judith asked.

“More than sure. Franky’s gonna take us early tomorrow arvo.” Allie said.

“Tomorrow when?” Judith asked.

“Afternoon, around one.” Bea explained. “Just bring Noah to the guest house and I’ll watch him while you’re out.”

“It would be nice to have a new dress.” Judith said as she hugged each of the women. “Thank you. Thank you both.”

“We need to get back in there and help finish up.” Bea said with a wink. “We’ll see ya tomorrow.”

Bea and Allie walked back into the living room. Elvis was still playing on the stereo.

“How much more Elvis before we can change this?” Allie asked.

“Just a couple more songs and then I’ll put on something else.” Julia said as she went back to the kitchen.

Ryan, Franky and Howard pushed the carts loaded with the tables out to the veranda for the grounds crew to put away in the morning. Patricia had gone to the kitchen to help in there.

“Looks like it’s you and me.” Bea said as “Jailhouse Rock” was playing through the speakers. “That’s ironic, huh?”

Allie laughed as the song finished and a new song started. Bea’s eyes met Allie’s and Allie walked up to Bea and put her arms around her shoulders.

“We’re all alone.” Allie whispered as the music continued. “Dance with me.”

Bea put her arms around Allie’s waist and started moving slowly with her. They swayed slowly together looking deeply into each other’s eyes. Bea pulled Allie in close to her body as the song continued.

“I think we might have finally found our song.” Bea whispered before she leaned in and kissed Allie’s lips softly.

“I know we have. It’s perfect, just like you.” Allie said as they swayed to the music.

Julia stood in the doorway with her arm around Helena’s shoulders watching Bea and Allie dance. She looked at Helena with a smirk.

“Nobody likes a know-it-all Jules.” Helena said playfully.

“I knew the King would get the job done.” Julia said as she kissed Helena’s temple. “He always does.”

 

Late that night Bea woke to the sound of the dogs barking. She looked at the clock which read just after two am. She threw on some sweats and a pair of shoes. She grabbed the alarm fob as she headed out the door. She was looking around when she saw Franky approaching her from the direction of the house. They walked together until they saw the dogs at the fence barking ferociously. Franky shined the flashlight she had at the dogs and quickly stepped back.

“What the fuck is that?” Franky screamed.

“I have no idea.” Bea said as she tried to get a better view of what had the dogs so worked up.

“It’s a possum.” Ryan’s voice came out of the darkness behind them. “Thor, Zeus—release!”

The dogs stopped barking and backed away from the creature they had cornered. The animal lay on the ground motionless.

“That is one ugly mother fucker!” Franky asked. “Did they kill it?”

Ryan laughed as he continued to back the dogs off. “I doubt that they killed it.”

“It’s not moving. I think it’s dead.” Bea said shakily.

“That’s why they call it playing possum.” Ryan said as he walked up to the creature and took a closer look. “There’s no blood. We just need to back off and he’ll run through the fence when we’re gone.”

They all turned around and started walking back towards the houses. After they had walked a few yards, Ryan turned around and shined his flashlight where they had been previously. The possum had gotten up and was scurrying through the fence.

“Jesus that’s the biggest fucking rat I’ve ever seen.” Franky said as they continued to walk.

“They are a rodent, but they’re not rats.” Ryan explained. “They run around at night. It’s just what they do. The boys are lucky that one decided to play dead. They can slash a dog open before you can blink. They’ve got really sharp claws.”

“Well that was a good little drill.” Franky said. “Good to know I won’t be out here alone if the boys go off again.”

“Course not.” Bea said as she opened her door. “Goodnight. I’m going back to bed.”

Bea walked back in, locked the door behind her and walked back into the bedroom. She sat down on the bed to take off her shoes when she heard a sleepy voice behind her.

“Where’ve you been at this hour?” Allie asked.

“The dogs were barking. I just went out to see what was going on.” Bea answered as she stripped off her sweats and climbed back into bed. “Go back to sleep sweetheart.”

“What was it?” Allie asked as she put her arm across Bea’s waist and pulled her close.

“It was a possum. Nothing to worry about.” Bea answered as she tried to settle back into bed.

“I’m glad that’s all it was.” Allie asked.

“So am I sweetheart. So am I.” Bea said as she closed her eyes feeling safe in Allie’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're an Elvis fan, the song won't be hard to think of, but Elvis can't be at the wedding. What will Julia do about that?


	48. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea finally starts to deal with her demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about yesterday--life got in the way. Hope you enjoy this one.

Just before one, Bea heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Judith holding a sleeping Noah. Franky and Bridget were with her carrying a large diaper bag and a playpen. Bea let them in the house, Franky quickly setting up the playpen and Judith laying Noah down and covering him with a blanket.

“He should sleep for a while.” Judith said quietly. “He’s been up all morning.”

“Well that makes my job easy.” Bea said. “Cat will be ready in a minute.”

Judith spent a few moments pointing out everything in the diaper bag. Along with diapers she had brought toys, a change of clothing and two bottles of formula. Bea put the formula in the fridge as Allie walked out of the bedroom.

“Is everybody ready?” Allie asked excitedly.

“Shhhhh!” Everyone but Judith responded as they pointed to the sleeping boy.

“Sorry.” Allie whispered.

“He can sleep through anything.” Judith said. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Bridget, did you decide to come with us?” Allie asked.

“I would, but Franky insists she has some shopping she needs to get done on her own.” Bridget said. 

“You could hang with us and let Franky go do her thing.” Allie suggested.

“Nuh-uh.” Franky said. “Santa’s little helper doesn’t want her snooping!”

“I thought you said you were too tall to be an elf.” Allie said.

“Shut it Blondie.” Franky said. “C’mon, let’s get going.”

Allie quickly kissed Bea and Franky gave Bridget a kiss as well. 

“We won’t be too long babe.” Allie said.

“Take your time.” Bea said as the trio walked out the door. “Bridget, could you stay for a minute?”

“With most everyone gone, I’ve got the afternoon free.” Bridget said. “You need some help with Noah?”

“Since Noah’s asleep, I thought maybe we could chat for a minute.” Bea said. “You want some coffee?”

“Yeah. That’d be good.” Bridget said as she sat down on the sofa. “Do you want to talk about anything in particular or do you just want some company?”

“Um…I’m not really sure how to start.” Bea said as she poured them each a cup from the pot. “I was wondering if I could ask you about some things.”

“I would hope by now you’d be comfortable asking me anything Brenda.” Bridget said as she accepted the cup from Bea. “What’s going on?”

“I think of you as a friend, you know that right?” Bea started. “Would it be uncomfortable for you if I asked you to keep this conversation between us?”

“I’m pleased to hear you think of me as a friend, I know I think of you as one.” Bridget said. “Are you saying you want to speak with me as a therapist?”

“Would that be alright?” Bea asked.

“In most cases it’s not a great idea for a therapist to have such a close relationship with a client, but I guess most of my practice here is a bit unconventional.” Bridget said. “I would normally recommend you go see someone else, but you’re in a rather unique situation, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s one way of putting it.” Bea said. “I don’t want to put you in a bad spot, but I can’t exactly be honest about things from my past with many people.”

“What’s going on Brenda?” Bridget asked.

“You know we saw Bobby at Howard’s place the other day, right?” Bea asked.

“It was all anyone talked about at dinner that night.” Bridget said. “If I remember correctly, you were pretty quiet on the subject.”

“Yeah, well I was a little preoccupied with a conversation Helena and I had that afternoon.” Bea explained. “She suggested I might want to talk with you.”

“What exactly happened?” Bridget asked.

“When Ryan told me Bobby was upstairs, I flew into a rage. I ran upstairs and all I wanted was for him to have a go at me so I would have an excuse to kick his sorry ass.” Bea said. “Helena came in a chilled everything out, but for a few seconds, I seriously considered throwing him down the stairs.”

“What were you thinking at the time?” Bridget asked.

“I wanted to hurt him. I wanted to cause him pain.” Bea said honestly. “But there was something else.”

“What was that?” Bridget asked.

Bea leaned forward in her chair and stared at the floor. She took a deep breath and exhaled heavily.

“It’s alright. You can tell me.” Bridget said.

“I looked at him and saw Harry.” Bea said. “It was just for a split-second, but all I could see was Harry standing in front of me. Is that crazy?”

“No. It’s not crazy at all given your past.” Bridget said. “He was a serious threat to you for a long period of time from what I remember of your file.”

“I never told anyone who worked there that Harry abused me.” Bea said.

“No, you didn’t. But all the signs were there. It was easy enough to read between the lines.” Bridget explained. “Unfortunately, what you endured is not that uncommon. One in three women in Australia report some form of violence directed toward them in the home. I think the number is probably higher than that.”

“It’s been years since Harry died.” Bea said. “Why would I see him standing there like that?”

“Let me ask you this, When you tried to kill Harry, did it make you feel empowered?” Bridget asked.

“I don’t know what I felt that day to tell you the truth.” Bea said. “I remember I started to feel better once I had some distance from him. It was like I found a part of myself I had forgotten about. Then everything went to shit when Deb died.”

“What kept you going after that?” Bridget asked.

“At first it was all about wanting revenge for Deb. When they brought me back to the prison, I was the Top Dog and I ran with it. I wanted to be in control for a change.” Bea admitted. “I wasn’t gonna be kicked around by anybody anymore.”

“And the people you care about were going to be protected. They weren’t going to get kicked around either, huh?” Bridget said.

“I couldn’t protect Deb, but I could protect my girls.” Bea said.

“And now Judith is one of your girls?” Bridget asked. 

“Look at that beautiful child over there Bridget.” Bea pointed at the playpen. “He deserves to be protected.”

“He does. You’re right.” Bridget said. “But we all have that responsibility here. That doesn’t all fall on you.”

“It did that day. I wasn’t going to let Bobby get to him.” Bea said.

“Listen to what you just said. You weren’t going to LET him get near Noah.” Bridget said pointedly. “You can’t do that out here Brenda. We would all love to be in control of everything in our lives, but we’re not. There will always be things beyond our control. You have to learn how to deal with those things without turning to violence.”

“I’m not going to stop protecting the people I care about Bridget. That’s not going to happen.” Bea said.

“It’s not an either, or, choice. You need to think about the consequences of your actions.” Bridget said. “You have a life now Brenda, a good life. You don’t want to lose that because of a spontaneous reaction. No one is asking you to stop being protective. I’m asking you to work on being controlling.”

“Do you think I’m controlling?” Bea asked.

“I think you can be when you feel threatened. When you’re angry about something, you want revenge.” Bridget said. “When we first met, I remember being struck how concerned you were with the women’s well-being. You felt like they were being punished for something you had done and you wanted that corrected. You had just come back from getting a life sentence and you were worried about the women getting their privileges back. I admired that about you. I didn’t admire it so much when you took matters into your own hands. People got hurt when that happened.”

“You mean Jodi?” Bea asked.

“I mean Jodi, Liz, Boomer and any of the others I don’t know about.” Bridget said. “In there you did what you felt like you had to do to maintain control. That resulted in you turning on yourself. Violence is what you turn to when you feel threatened. You want to make people who do bad things pay for them. You can’t punish everyone for the wrongs they’ve done.”

“You’re right.” Bea said. “It just makes me so angry when I see someone think they can get away with hurting someone. I don’t think I can control that. I see red and I can’t stop myself.”

“I think your missing something here.” Bridget said.

“What’s that?” Bea asked.

“You didn’t push him down the stairs.” Bridget said. “You stopped yourself even though you saw Harry, you stopped. That means you can control yourself when you feel threatened. You’re not crazy. You just need a little help with some anger management, and maybe it’s time for you to finally deal with what happened with Harry. I think I can help you with those issues if you’ll let me.“

“I’ve never been very good at talking about my feelings.” Bea said.

“Do you talk about your feelings with Cat?” Bridget asked.

“Yes, but that’s different.” Bea said.

“Why?” Bridget asked.

“I feel safe with her. I can trust her.” Bea said. “She would never use what I tell her to hurt me.”

“I’m glad you have that with her.” Bridget said. “Maybe that’s why you were willing to talk with me today. I’d like to set up some regular sessions for us so we can work on this. You made a huge step today Brenda. You aren’t dodging the problem, so now it’s time for us to do something about it, Are you game?”

“Yeah. Yeah I am.” Bea said. 

Noah rolled over and opened his eyes. When he realized he wasn’t at home he started to cry.

“Awww c’mon Bubs. It’s OK.” Bea soothed as she picked Noah up from the playpen and held him closely. “I got you. You’re OK.”

Noah stopped crying and laid his head on Bea’s shoulder quietly whimpering. Bea bounced up and down as she walked around the room.

“Look who’s here Noah! It’s Bridget!” Bea said trying to coax a smile from the child.

“Heya sweetheart.” Bridget said. “Did you have a good sleep?”

“I pooped.” Noah said.

“Yes you did!” Bea said as she scrunched up her nose. “C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“I’m going to leave you to it.” Bridget said as she headed for the door.

“I see how it is. You’re gonna leave me here to deal with the shit all alone.” Bea teased.

“I deal with adult crap. I’ll leave the baby poop to you.” Bridget laughed. “That’s the thing about shit, the sooner you deal with it, the less it stinks. You’d better get on that.”

“Thank you Bridget. I appreciate it, I really do.” Bea said as Bridget walked out the door. 

 

Allie and Judith were busy looking through racks of clothing. Once they had found three or four choices, Allie would insist that Judith go try everything on. Allie assessed each outfit as Judith came out of the changing room. They had been going at it for over an hour and Judith was beginning to get frustrated.

“How many outfits am I going to have to try on?” Judith asked.

“We need to keep going. You can do it Judith.” Allie encouraged. “Now c’mon! Keep looking!”

Allie noticed Judith looking at a suit in the Ralph Lauren section of the store. It was navy blue and reminded Allie of the suit she had worn to court the day she was released.

“Do ya like that one?” Allie asked.

“It’s beautiful, but it’s too expensive.” Judith said.

“It’s not if you like it. Now go try it on.” Allie directed after she found a blouse to go with the suit.

When Judith came out of the changing room, Allie smiled brightly.

“That’s the one. Definitely.” Allie said. “You look amazing and it fits you just right.”

“I can’t let you do this. It’s too much!” Judith said as she continued to look at herself in the mirror.

“Quit arguing and go get changed.” Allie directed. “We need to go find shoes.”

After much debate about which shoes to wear, they finally agreed on a pair. Allie had tried to convince Judith to go with five inch stilettos, but Judith was afraid she would break her neck trying to walk in them. Judith had chosen a pair of navy pumps with a sensible two inch heel.

“Time for accessories.” Allie announced as they continued through the department store.

Allie insisted that Judith get new undergarments to go with her outfit. She then led Judith to the jewelry counter to find earrings. Judith found some small gold shells she liked and Allie had the clerk wrap them up. They continued to look around and Allie noticed Judith staring in one of the jewelry cases. She looked down and saw a small gold chain with a Celtic knot pendant.

“Do you like it?” Allie asked.

“I do. My grandmother had one like that.” Judith answered.

“We’ll take that too.” Allie told the clerk.

“Would you mind if I bought that?” Judith asked.

“I’m glad to take care of it.” Allie said.

“I know you are and that’s very generous of you, but I’d like to buy this for myself.” Judith explained. 

“Yeah, I get that.” Allie said. “You go ahead. I’m happy to see you treating yourself.”

They completed their purchases and Allie texted Franky to let her know where to meet them. About five minutes later, they were at the Starbucks. Franky walked in a few minutes later carrying a load of packages and bags.

“You’ve been busy.” Allie said.

“This place has some great deals going.” Franky said. “It’s a good thing you texted when you did. I would’ve bought the place out! You ready to go?”

“Can you two grab a cup of coffee?” Allie asked. “I have one more stop to make. It’ll just take a minute.”

“Sure, go ahead Blondie. I could use a coffee.” Franky said.

Twenty minutes later Allie reappeared and they all got up to leave. Franky and Judith were weighed down with their purchases while Allie just carried her purse.

“You didn’t come out with much Blondie.” Franky observed as they walked to the parking lot. “Could you not find what you wanted?”

“I have everything I need.” Allie answered cryptically.

Judith stopped dead in her tracks right before they got to the SUV. All of the color drained from her face.

“What is it Judith?” Allie asked. “What’s wrong?”

“That’s Bobby.” Judith said as she pointed to a man standing by their vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, Franky's about to have her go at Bobby...


	49. She's Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky pushes Bobby's buttons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday to you all! I may not get to post again until the weekend, but I didn't want to leave you hanging with Franky.

Allie grabbed Judith’s arm and turned her around. “C’mon. We need to go back in. Let’s let Franky handle this.” Allie said as they walked back through the automatic doors to the mall.

Bobby looked up to see Franky approaching him with a large smile on her face.

“Whatcha doin’ dude?” Franky asked. “That’s my car you’re leanin’ on there.”

“I’m waiting on someone.” Bobby responded.

“Well can ya move your ass a bit? I’ve carried this shit about as far as I intend to.” Franky said as she stepped up to the back of the SUV and opened the back hatch. “You just gonna stand there and watch or are ya gonna help me load this shit?”

“You got that.” Bobby said curtly. “I gotta keep my eyes open for my girl. I know she’s headed out here. I saw her walk out with you.”

“Who’s your girl?” Franky asked as she started loading in her packages.

“Judith is my girl. I’m sure she talks about me all the time at work.” Bobby said. “You work with her, right?”

“Yeah right.” Franky said as she stepped back to close the hatch door. “So you’re Bobby?”

“Yeah.” Bobby answered. “I knew my girl couldn’t help but brag about having a man like me.”

“Oh I’ve heard about you alright, but Judith’s not your girl anymore.” Franky smiled as she spoke. “She’s mine now.”

“There’s no way a girl like Judith would touch another woman!” Bobby said.

“That might have been true before, but I’m not just another woman.” Franky said as she winked at Bobby. “You actually paved the way for me buddy. I probably owe ya a thank you.”

“What the fuck are you talking about? She’s a mother!” Bobby said obviously confused.

“Yeah, thanks for the sperm donation.” Franky said. “Noah calls me daddy now.”

“You keep your dyke hands off of my son!” Bobby yelled.

“What the fuck are you gonna do about it?” Franky challenged. “You might be able to beat up a girl like Judith, but I fight back.”

“That was an accident!” Bobby yelled. “I was drunk and didn’t know what I was doing.”

“Well I’m not a drunk and I definitely know what I’m doing.” Franky laughed. “That’s why she’s with me now. Now get the fuck out of the way and let me get in my car.”

Bobby grabbed Franky’s arm and held her in place. “You’re going to stay right here with me until Judith comes out and then we’ll see who she belongs to.”

Franky yanked her arm out of Bobby’s grasp. “Don’t you fucking touch me!” Franky growled. “Not if you want to keep all your body parts in tact.”

“You’re one of those tough girls huh?” Bobby said as he pinned Franky against the car with his body. He placed his hands on the car on either side of Franky’s neck. “You need a big dick to straighten you out.”

“Then you’re gonna have to find somebody who’s got one from what Judith’s told me.” Franky said staring Bobby square in the eye. “Now get the fuck off of me and go find a breath mint!”

“Franky, are you OK?” Judith called out as she, Allie and a security guard approached the car.

“Yeah babe.” Franky answered. “Bobby’s just leaving, aren’t you?”

Bobby looked over and saw the security guard headed his way and he backed off Franky.

“Judith, I need to talk to you.” Bobby pleaded.

“I’ve got nothing to say to you after what I just saw.” Judith said as she got in the back seat of the car and closed the door behind her.

Franky and Allie got in the front seats and they pulled out of the parking lot.

“Did he hurt you Franky?” Judith asked.

“Nah. S’all good.” Franky said. “Gotta give you girls credit for good timing though.”

“Yeah well, I’ve known you for a while now and figured you’d have him ready to kill you in less than five minutes.” Allie said.

“Let’s get home.” Franky said. “I need to speak with Julia.”

 

The SUV pulled up in front of the main house about thirty minutes later. Ryan came out and met the women as they got out.

“Hey kid, can ya give me a hand and take all this shit to Red’s studio?” Franky asked. “I need to go talk to the boss.”

“No problem Franky.” Ryan said as he removed the packages from the back of the SUV. 

Franky walked in the front door with Allie and Judith.

“I’m going to go put this stuff away real quick.” Judith said to Allie. “I’ll be over to get Noah in a minute.”

“Take your time.” Allie said as she walked to the back of the house. “We’ll be there.”

Franky ran up the stairs and down the hall to Julia’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Julia said as she opened the door. “Is everything OK Franky?”

“We ran into Bobby when we were leaving the mall.” Franky answered.

“How’d that go?” Julia asked as she offered Franky a seat.

“Bout like you’d expect.” Franky said as she sat in the chair. “We managed to keep him away from Judith.”

“You pushed his buttons, didn’t you?” Julia asked.

“Couldn’t resist it boss.” Franky answered smiling. “He may, or may not have the idea I’m fucking Judith.”

“HA!” Julia laughed out loud. “I bet he didn’t take that very well.”

“Showed his true colors right off.” Franky said. “Judith didn’t hear any of it, but she got an eyeful.”

“Good. Good work Franky.” Julia said. “This means you can’t come to court on Wednesday, you know that, right? We can’t take the chance of them putting you on the stand.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Franky said. “But it was worth it to have the chance to fuck with that dickhead.”

“I’m proud of you Franky.” Julia said. “You want a drink?”

“I think I’ve earned one.” Franky said as she put her hands behind her head and stretched her legs out in front of her.

“I’ve just got time for a quick one. I’ve got to go meet Helena for they symphony tonight” Julia said.

“Never keep a girl like Sizzle waiting.” Franky said as she clinked her glass to Julia’s. “Cheers!”

 

Allie walked back to the guest house and opened the door. The sight in front of her both confused and amused her. All of the cushions had been removed from the couch and were set up like building blocks. The kitchen chairs had been moved into the living room and her red blanket was pulled over the cushions and chairs.

“Babe, are you here?” Allie called out as she closed the door behind her.

“We’re here!” Bea called back as she crawled out from under the blanket.

“What are you two doing?” Allie giggled.

“It’s a fort!” Noah called out without coming into view.

Allie walked around and laughed out loud when she saw all of her bed pillows piled up under the tent-like structure Bea had built. Noah was sitting on a pillow playing with a stuffed animal. Bea got up to her feet and kissed Allie quickly.

“Hey there you.” Bea said. “Did you have fun?”

“Not as much as you did by the looks of it.” Allie smiled as she bent down to wave at Noah. “You having fun little man?”

“Come play!” Noah invited.

“I need to put my bag away first sweetie.” Allie said as she headed for the bedroom. “I’ll be right back.”

Allie set her purse down and kicked off her shoes. She ran in the closet and quickly changed into a pair of yoga pants and a pullover top. She walked back in the room to find Bea in the floor with Noah reading a book to him. She smiled as she watched her girl point out different animals and wait for Noah to repeat back their names. A knock at the door broke her out of her thoughts.

“Hey Judith.” Allie greeted as she invited her in. “Welcome to Fortland.”

“Oh my goodness!” Judith exclaimed. “Did he make this mess?”

“No, it was my idea.” Bea said. “Deb and I used to make forts when she was little. She loved it.”

“Looks like he does too.” Judith said. “Where’s my Noah?”

“Mama!” Noah yelled when he came out from under the blanket and saw Judith. He ran straight to her and hugged her around her knees.

“Did you have fun with Brenda?” Judith asked.

“Played fort!” Noah announced happily.

“We need to let Brenda and Cat have their house back now.” Judith said. “You ready to go home?”

“Cartoons?” Noah asked.

“Yes, you can watch a cartoon if you walk like a big boy with me.” Judith said as she folded up the playpen and put the diaper bag over her shoulder.

“Can you get all that? We can help.” Bea said.

“I’ve got it.” Judith said. “Thank you both so much for everything. Other than running into Bobby, it was a great day.”

“You ran into Bobby?” Bea asked worriedly.

“Franky took care of it babe.” Allie explained. “We’ll talk about it later.”

“I can’t believe he pushed her like that!” Judith said.

“Can he still walk?” Bea asked Allie.

“It didn’t get that dramatic.” Allie said. “It’s all good. I promise.”

“We need to get going. Noah, can you tell Brenda and Cat thank you?” Judith asked.

“Tank you Benda!” Noah said. “Tank you Cat. Meow!”

“Here bubs, don’t forget your bear.” Bea said as she handed the toy to Noah. “You come back and see me OK?”

“Bye-bye!” Noah waved as he walked out the door with his mother.

“You survived.” Allie said as she leaned in and kissed Bea after she closed the door.

“I had fun. It’s been a long time since I played with a little one like that.” Bea said. “But I did forget how awful changing a loaded diaper can be.”

“Good thing I’m not the jealous type.” Allie teased. “Most girls would go off if their girlfriend stripped a boy down.”

“I’m not your girlfriend. I’m your fiancé.” Bea reminded Allie.

“Yeah you did put a ring on it, didn’t you?” Allie said.

“Glad you remembered.” Bea said as she leaned in for another kiss.

Bea began picking up the cushions and putting them back into place as Allie folded the blanket. They continued to tidy the room up until everything was back in place. Allie walked over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

“Want one babe?” Allie asked.

“God yes.” Bea said as she plopped down on the couch. “I forgot how much it takes to keep up with a little one like that.”

“Would you be OK with staying in tonight?” Allie asked as she handed Bea her beer and sat down next to her.

“I was going to suggest that. Julia and Helena are going to the symphony tonight so we aren’t expected for dinner.” Bea said. “So what happened with Bobby?”

“The asshole was waiting by the car when we came out. I think the Eastbelle license plate gave us away.” Allie said. “I knew Franky would piss him off, so we went and found a security guard. I told him a strange man had been following us and asked him if he would walk us to the car. We got out there just in time to see him push Franky into the side of the car.”

“And she didn’t knock his block off?” Bea asked.

“She was cool as a cucumber.” Allie said. “From the way she reacted when Judith called out to her, my bet is she told the asshole she was fucking Judith.”

“What makes you say that?” Bea asked.

“She called Judith babe.” Allie answered. “You know how Franky likes to push buttons.”

“I’m glad you went and got help.” Bea said as she leaned in for a kiss. “I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.”

“You don’t have to worry about that babe. I know how to watch my own back.” Allie said as she got up off the couch and headed to the bedroom. “I’ll be right back.”

A couple of minutes later, Allie walked back in and sat back down next to Bea. She had something in her hands, but Bea couldn’t see what it was.

“Whatcha got there?” Bea asked.

“I hope you meant it when you said I could spend what I wanted.” Allie said as she handed Bea a small box. “This is for you.”

Bea opened the small box and gasped out loud. There in front of her was a ring that matched Allie’s exactly.

“But how?” Bea asked. “That ring is one of a kind.”

“Julia pointed me in the direction of a jeweler she knows right after she got home from the hospital.” Allie said as she took the ring from the box and slid it on Bea’s finger. “He already had one that was similar. He took some pictures of mine so they would match when he was done. He called me this morning to let me know it was ready. I couldn’t wait one more minute to give it to you.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Bea said as her eyes welled with tears. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful.” Allie said as she leaned in and kissed Bea. “Do you like it?”

“I love it and I love you.” Bea said. “Thank you sunshine. This means the world to me.”

“I thought it was time I put a ring on it.” Allie said as she leaned closer to Bea’s face. “So, will you marry me?”

“Yes I will my beautiful girl.” Bea whispered. “I can’t wait to be your wife.”


	50. Family Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judith and Bobby have their day in court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Ballie or Fridget in this one, but the story has to move on. Hope you enjoy...

Wednesday morning arrived and everyone was up early. Bea and Allie went up to the main house just before seven thirty to help Judith get ready.

“Mornin’ you two.” Franky said as Bea and Allie came through the kitchen door. “You’ve got about an hour to get our girl ready. Julia wants to leave the house at eight thirty.”

“Thanks Franky” Bea said as they walked around the corner to Judith’s room and knocked on the door.

Judith opened the door wearing a robe. “Come on in.” she said.

“How’re you feeling Judith?” Allie asked. “Where’s Noah?”

“Bridget’s got him while I’m getting ready.” Judith said as she closed the door. “I’m scared out of my mind to tell you the truth. What if the judge says Noah has to live with Bobby?”

“Hey, you listen to me, OK?” Bea said. “That’s never gonna happen. Kim’s gonna take care of this. You listen to her. She’ll take care of you in there.”

“He’s going to tell them.” Judith said. “I know he is.”

“Tell them what Judith?” Allie asked as she took Judith’s hand.

“When Bobby came home that night, there was another man there.” Judith explained. “He was a friend of Bobby’s and that’s why I let him in. He said Bobby owed him money and I needed to pay him. I told him Bobby would have to pay him because I didn’t have any money. He told me there were other ways to pay him back.”

“What happened?” Allie asked.

“He tried to force me to…um…you know…um…give him oral.” Judith looked at the floor as she spoke. “I told him I wouldn’t do that and I asked him to leave, but he wouldn’t go. Bobby came is right after Joe pushed me down on the couch. Bobby saw him on top of me, that’s why he went off.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong Judith.” Bea said. 

“He’ll make me look like a whore, I know he will.” Judith said as she started to cry.

“Judith, Julia’s going to be there and so is Ryan. Bridget will be there too.” Bea said as she rubbed Julia’s back. “They’ve known you the whole time you’ve been here. Any judge would believe them over that piece of shit so stop that crying. You have to stand up for yourself in there. You have to stand up for Noah.”

“You’re right.” Judith sniffled. “I’ve got to get myself together.”

“You can do this Judith.” Allie reassured. “You’re stronger than he is.”

“You think?” Judith said. “I’ve never seen myself as very strong.”

“Any man who beats a woman is as weak as it comes.” Bea said. “You’re a good Mum and that’s the hardest job in the world—believe me I know. It takes a lot of strength to care for a little one. Now go wash your face. Cat’s gonna do your make-up while I take care of your hair.”

Judith got up and hugged Allie and then she hugged Bea. “Thank you both. I couldn’t do this without you.” Judith said.

“C’mon. Let’s get you ready.” Bea said.

 

Just under an hour later, they walked into the foyer together. Julia and Helena were coming down the stairs followed by Bridget who was carrying Noah.

“Judith, you look so beautiful!” Helena exclaimed. 

“Thank you.” Judith said shyly. “They did it all.”

“We didn’t furnish that gorgeous face.” Bea said smiling proudly. “You made it easy for us.”

“Momma!” Noah squealed as he reached for Judith. 

Judith took Noah into her arms. “Can you be a good boy for Brenda and Cat?” Judith asked.

“I be good.” Noah promised as he reached out and touched her face. “Love you.”

“I love you too sweet boy.” Judith said as she kissed Noah on the cheek and handed him over to Bea. “Let’s go.”

Julia, Helena, Bridget and Judith walked out the front door where Ryan was waiting with the car. 

“You always know the right thing to say don’t you little man?” Bea chuckled. “Let’s go play.”

 

Kim met them all outside of the courtroom. “Are you ready for this Judith?” Kim asked.

“I think I am.” Judith answered.

“Just answer my questions and be honest.” Kim said. “It might get a little hard, but be honest.”

“I will.” Judith said.

They all walked into the courtroom together. Bobby was sitting at a table with an older man. His mother and step-father were sitting in the gallery behind him. Kim took her place at the opposite table and instructed Judith to sit next to her. Julia, Helena and Ryan sat in the gallery behind them. The tension was palpable and everyone was avoiding any eye contact.

“All rise!” The court officer announced. “The Honorable Franklin Ward presiding”

The judge walked in and sat behind the bench. “Be seated.” He announced as he looked over the documents in front of him. “We are here today to hear the matter of Judith Hughes versus Robert Bell, is that correct?”

Kim stood up before she spoke. “That’s correct your Honor. Kim Stinson for the plaintiff.”

The older man next to Bobby stood up. “Darren Ford for the defense your Honor.”

“Thank you counsel.” Judge Ward said. “We will be determining the custody and support of the minor child, Noah Bell today. Ms. Stinson, would you like to open?”

“Yes your Honor.” Kim said continuing to stand as she spoke. “Noah Bell is a twenty-one month old child. His mother has had primary custody and has been solely responsible for the child’s support and well-being due to Mr. Bell’s incarceration for the last eleven and a half months. Mr. Bell was doing time for brutally beating Ms. Hughes. Mr. Bell has had no contact with the child while he has been incarcerated and he has not made any attempt to provide any means of support during that time. We are requesting Ms. Hughes be granted sole custody of Noah and that weekly child support be ordered. We are also requesting back child support for the months Ms. Hughes has been handling these expenses on her own.”

“I see there is a separate financial request here as well?” The judge asked.

“Yes your Honor.” Kim said. “Ms. Hughes incurred a rather large hospital bill resulting from the injuries the defendant inflicted on her. Her employer, Dr. Judith Millpond paid those bills and we are asking that Mr. Bell be ordered to repay her for those expenses.”

“Mr. Ford, do you have an opening statement?” The judge asked.

“I do your Honor.” Mr. Ford started. “Robert Bell is a young man who has made some unfortunate choices in his life. He has been punished severely for those choices and has worked to better himself in hopes of becoming a father to his son. Mr. Bell is requesting joint custody of the minor child and we are also asking that child support not be awarded in this case due to shared custody.”

“Your first witness Ms. Stinson.” The judge said.

“I call Judith Hughes to the stand your Honor.” Kim replied.

Judith got up from her chair and walked to the witness stand next to the judge’s bench. The court officer swore her in and she sat down.

“Please say your name and address for the court reporter.” The judge instructed.

“My name is Judith Hughes and I live at the Eastbelle estate in Nashville Tennessee.” Judith said.

“Ms. Stinson, you may proceed.” The judge said.

“Thank you your Honor.” Kim said. “Ms. Hughes, can you please tell us about the events of January 15, 2017?”

“Your Honor, I object!” Mr. Ford interjected. “This matter has already been adjudicated in criminal court and there is nothing to be gained from recounting these events.”

“Ms. Stinson, what say you?” The judge asked.

“Your Honor, the events of that night resulted in the separation of this couple.” Kim said. “In order to fairly determine the outcome of this hearing, the court needs to be aware of the barbaric behavior this man has inflicted on those he claimed to care about.”

“I have the full court transcript from Mr. Bell’s sentencing as well as photographs that were taken of Ms. Hughes in the emergency room. I think we can move on. Objection sustained.”

“Where do you work Ms. Hughes?” Kim asked.

“I work at the Eastbelle estate as a maid.” Judith answered.

“How long have you worked there?” Kim asked.

“I’ve worked there for six months.” Judith answered.

“But you’ve lived there for almost a year?” Kim asked.

“Julia let me move in when I was released from the hospital. I wasn’t able to work yet due to my injuries.” Judith answered.

“Does your son live with you?” Kim asked.

“Yes he does.” Judith answered.

“Where does he go while you are working?” Kim asked.

“Eastbelle has a daycare center available for the employees.” Judith said. “It’s on the property so I can see him on my breaks.”

“Do you provide food, clothing, medical care and shelter for your son?” Kim asked.

“I do.” Judith answered.

“Does anyone help you financially outside of your salary?” Kim asked.

“No.” Judith said.

“Has Noah’s father had much to do with his upbringing?” Kim asked.

“Not at all in almost a year. Noah doesn’t even know who he is.” Judith said. “Even before that, he never had much to do with him.”

“Is Noah happy at Eastbelle?” Kim asked.

“Very. He loves it there.” Judith said. “They’re his family.”

“That’s all I have for now your Honor.” Kim said.

“Mr. Ford, do you have any questions for this witness?” The judge asked.

“I do your Honor.” Mr. Ford said. “Ms. Hughes, do you not think Noah needs a father?”

“I think he needs a family and he has one.” Judith said. “There are men who work at Eastbelle who love Noah.”

“But they’re not his father now are they?” Mr. Ford said.

“No.” Judith answered.

“You refused to bring Noah to see his father while he was in jail. Why was that?” Mr. Ford asked.

“Jail is no place for a baby.” Judith said. “All those men housed together, I’m sure there were germs everywhere.”

“You wouldn’t even let Bobby know where his son was, even after her was out of jail, isn’t that true?” Mr. Ford said.

“He beat me within an inch of my life and left both of us out in the cold to die.” Judith said. “If Ryan hadn’t come along, we would have both died that night.”

“Move to strike as non-responsive your Honor?” Mr. Ford said.

“There’s no jury to play to here Mr. Ford. Get on with it.” The judge said. “Answer the question please Ms. Hughes. Did you withhold Noah’s whereabouts from his father?”

“I did.” Judith answered.

“Before he went to jail, didn’t Bobby provide for you and your son?” Mr. Ford asked.

“He didn’t. His mother did. She paid the bills.” Judith said.

“The night of the incident, you were at home with another man, isn’t that true?” Mr. Ford asked.

“It was a friend of Bobby’s. I didn’t want him there.” Judith answered.

“If you didn’t want him there, why was he on top of you on the couch when Bobby arrived home?” Mr. Ford asked.

“He was attacking me. He wanted sex and I said no.” Judith began to get flustered. “He threw me on the couch and jumped me.”

“That’s what you say now.” Mr. Ford said.

“Objection!” Kim injected. “That’s not a question, it’s a statement.

“Sustained.” The judge said.

“That’s all I have for this witness.” Mr. Ford said.

“You are dismissed.” The judge said to Judith. “Who’s next Ms. Stinson?”

“I’d like to call Dr. Judith Millpond to the stand your Honor.” Kim said as Judith sat back down next to her. “You did fine.” She whispered to Judith as Julia was sworn in.

“Please state your name and address for the record.” The judge said.

“I’m Dr. Julia Millpond. I own the Eastbelle estate here in Nashville.” Julia stated.

“Dr. Millpond, is Judith a good employee?” Kim asked.

“She’s wonderful. She’s industrious and thorough with her work. She can be trusted to carry out her duties in a professional manner at all times. I couldn’t be more pleased with her.” Julia said.

“So you would have no problem telling this court that Judith can continue her employment with you for the foreseeable future?” Kim asked.

“Judith can have her job at Eastbelle as long as she wants it.” Julia said.

“Thank you Dr. Millpond. That’s all I have your Honor.” Kim said.

“Any questions Mr. Ford?” The judge asked.

“Yes your Honor I do have some questions for this witness.” Mr. Ford said. “Ms. Millpond…”

“I prefer Dr. Millpond.” Julia said.

“Alright, Dr. Millpond, you’re the one that pays all of Ms. Hughes’ bills, aren’t you?” Mr. Ford asked.

“Her employment package includes her salary as well as housing, meals, medical expenses and daycare for Noah.” Julia answered. “I provide the same the same package for all of my employees.”

“You provide meals and housing for all of your employees?” Mr. Ford asked.

“I do for those who live on the estate.” Julia said. “Those who don’t are paid a higher salary to make up the difference.”

“You allowed Ms. Hughes to live at your house for six months before she started working, isn’t that true?” Mr. Ford asked.

“Yes, that’s true.” Julia said.

“What did you take in trade for her rent?” Mr. Ford asked.

“Objection you Honor!” Kim interjected. “Dr. Millpond has a spotless reputation in this city. She has a long history of providing for those in need and to suggest otherwise is beneath the dignity of this court!”

“Spotless reputation? She killed her own mother!” Mr. Ford blurted out.

“Mr. Ford! You are out of order! The objection is sustained.” Judge Ward ordered. “You will apologize for your last remark.”

“I’m sorry your Honor.” Mr. Ford said. “Dr. Millpond, isn’t it true you are a lesbian?”

“Objection!” Kim interjected again. “Dr. Millpond’s private life is not at issue.”

“Sustained.” Judge Ward stated. “Move on counsel.”

“Isn’t it true that many of the employees at Eastbelle have …how shall I put it…issues?” Mr. Ford asked.

“Mr. Ford I’m, a psychiatrist as you well know and I don’t know of many adults who don’t have some issues.” Julia answered.

“But your employees need a counselor on staff to help with their issues?” Mr. Ford asked.

“I have a counselor on staff available for my employees. No one is required to see her.” Julia answered.

“But many of them need counseling.” Mr. Ford asked.

“In medicine we have found preventative measures are often more effective than reactive treatments.” Julia explained. “In other words it’s best to go ahead and treat a small wound instead of letting it fester.”

“Nothing further.” Mr. Ford said.

“Anymore witnesses Ms. Stinson?” The judge asked.

“None your Honor.” Kim said as she sat down.

“Dr. Millpond, you are excused with the Court’s apologies for Mr. Ford’s behavior.” Judge Ward said. “Any witnesses Mr. Ford?”

“I call Robert Bell to the stand your Honor.” Mr. Ford said.

Bobby got up and went to the witness box where he was sworn in.

“Bobby, you’ve made some mistakes in your life haven’t you?” Mr. Ford asked.

“Yes I have. I used to drink too much and I did some pretty stupid things when I was drinking.” Bobby said.

“The night of the incident were you drinking?” Mr. Ford asked.

“I’m ashamed to say I was.” Bobby said.

“And what happened when you got home that night?” Mr. Ford asked.

“I walked in and found Judith making out with my friend Joe on the couch. They were all over each other.” Bobby said. “When they saw me Joe jumped up and said she invited him over. I punched him and threw him out of my house. She started yapping at me that Joe had just shown up, but I all I could think was the mother of my baby boy was a whore. Now I know I shouldn’t have hit a girl, but I couldn’t help it.”

“You just did what any man would do in that situation, isn’t that right?” Mr. Ford said.

“That’s right.” Bobby said. “I want to raise my boy in a decent home. Not like that Eastbelle place. It’s full of freaks. Everybody knows that.”

“Objection!” Kim interjected. “Speculation.”

“Sustained.” The judge said.

“What have you done to better yourself since that night?” Mr. Ford asked.

“I got sent to jail for what I did. I finished my time and I finished a domestic violence program while I was there.” Bobby said. “I have a job now with my step-dad’s moving company and I don’t drink so much anymore.”

“Thank you Bobby.” Mr. Ford said.

“Your witness Ms. Stinson.” The judge said.

“You said you just did what any man in that situation would do, is that right Mr. Bell?” Kim asked.

“That’s right.” Bobby answered.

“Would any man toss his infant son out in the cold with a woman who was badly beaten?” Kim asked.

“I told you, I was drunk.” Bobby answered. “She grabbed him after I hit her and I just wanted her out.”

“You testified that you hit your friend Joe and threw him out of your house, is that right?” Kim asked.

“Yes. Any man would have done the same. No man’s got a right to come in and take another man’s woman.” Bobby said.

“He wasn’t there to collect a debt you owed him?” Kim asked.

“He was there trying to take my girl!” Bobby exclaimed. “I was protecting my family.”

“You were protecting Judith when you beat her?” Kim asked.

“I told you, that was a mistake, but I was mad.” Bobby said.

“What would happen if you got mad at your son?” Kim asked.

“If he did something he shouldn’t be doing, I’d punish him.” Bobby said.

“How would you punish him?” Kim asked.

“I’d spank his ass.” Bobby said.

“Watch your language Mr. Bell.” The judge warned.

“No more questions for this witness.” Kim said.

Any other witnesses Mr. Ford?” The judge asked.

“None your Honor.” Mr. Ford said.

“Are we ready for closing arguments?” The judge asked.

“Your Honor, I’d like to call a rebuttal witness.” Kim said.

“Who would that be?” The judge asked.

“I call Joseph Marks to the stand.” Kim said as the courtroom doors opened and a man was brought in the courtroom.

“Objection your Honor, this man wasn’t on the witness list!” Mr. Ford said.

“Your Honor, this is the friend Mr. Bell claims was with Ms. Hughes that night.” Kim explained.

“I’ll hear from him.” The judge said. Joe was sworn in and sat in the witness chair. “State your name and address for the record.”

“Joseph Marks. 1222 Lillian Street.” Joe said.

“Go ahead Ms. Stinson.” Judge Ward said.

“Mr. Marks can you tell us why you were at the home of Robert Bell last January fifteenth?” Kim asked.

“Bobby owed me money. I went to collect.” Joe said.

“What happened when you got there?” Kim asked.

“He wasn’t there so I asked her for the money.” Joe nodded toward Judith as he spoke. “She said she didn’t have any money so I told her she could pay me another way.”

“How did she react to that?” Kim asked.

“Not too good.” Joe said. “She wasn’t gonna go along with it. I did try, but she wasn’t having it. Bobby came in and I stopped trying.”

“How did Bobby react?” Kim asked.

“He didn’t have the money either. He said he could get her to go along with a trade, but I told him I had already tried that. That’s when he started hitting her.” Joe said.

“What did you do?” Kim asked.

“I don’t like to see a girl get beat so I left.” Joe said.

“Did Bobby strike you before you left?” Kim asked.

“Bobby don’t have the nerve to hit me. I’d put him in the hospital.” Joe said.

“No more questions your Honor.” Kim said.

“Any questions Mr. Ford?” The judge asked.

“Yes your Honor.” Mr. Ford said. “If Bobby was beating Judith like you said, why didn’t you stop him?”

“Not my woman, not my problem.” Joe answered. “I just wanted to get out before somebody called the cops.”

“Is Dr. Millpond paying you to be here today?” Mr. Ford asked.

“Nobody’s paying me.” Joe said. “I got a summons to come to court so I came. I don’t like going to jail.”

“No more questions your Honor.” Mr. Ford said as he plopped down in his chair.

“You’re dismissed.” The judge said. ”Closing Ms. Stinson?”

“I won’t insult you Honor by recapping what we all now know to be true. The plaintiffs would simply ask that our petition be granted in full.” Kim said.

“Mr. Ford?” The judge asked.

“Your Honor, Mr. Bell made a terrible mistake that night for which he has paid a steep price. This hooligan Ms. Stinson brought in here merely said what he was told to say by the plaintiffs. Mr. Bell is a young man with a bright future and he wants to be a father to his son. We ask that you reunite this man with his only child.”

“Thank you counsel.” The judge said. “Normally, I would take a break to consider my decision, but I don’t need that time today. Ms. Hughes, you will retain sole custody of Noah. Mr. Bell, you will pay child support in the amount of two hundred and fifty dollars a week. You owe an arrearage of twelve thousand, five hundred dollars which will be paid at the rate of two hundred and fifty dollars a week until that has been paid in full. You will also pay Dr. Millpond back for the hospital bill she paid at a rate of one hundred dollars a week. If you make these payments on a timely basis, I will allow one supervised visit a month with your son. These arrangements will be monitored by my court social worker. If you fail to make these payments, you will go back to jail for contempt. Do you understand me son?”

“Yes your Honor.” Bobby said sadly.

“See my social worker before you leave today Mr. Bell.” Judge Ward said. “Court is adjourned.”

They all walked out of the courtroom where they saw Bobby and Joe in the lobby.

“What the fuck was that dude?” Bobby yelled. “You break the bro-code much?”

“You shoulda paid me back brother. Then I woulda kept my mouth shut.” Joe laughed as he walked away from Bobby.

“Bobby, we need to go to the social worker’s office” Mr. Ford said as he took Bobby’s arm. “Don’t make this any worse than it already is.”

“I can’t believe this!” Judith exclaimed. “Is it really over?”

“It’s over.” Kim said. “The social worker will notify me if Bobby makes his payments. If he does, we will have to cooperate with the supervised visits, but other than that, it’s all good.”

“Thank you so much Kim!” Judith said happily. “And thank you Julia. You said such nice things about me.”

“I just told the truth. You’re family now. You have been for quite some time.” Julia said. “I think I need to take everybody out for lunch before we head back. I feel like a celebration.”


	51. Mamma Mia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget's parents arrive for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's mostly fluff. Hope you enjoy it.

Bea walked into her studio and found Franky furiously trying to wrap presents. She watched for a few moments as her friend frantically sorted through her many bags, occasionally cursing and making a general mess of Bea’s workspace.

“Santa’s little helper need a hand?” Bea asked.

“Shit Red, I can’t get any of this right and I need it to be perfect!” Franky said. “Gidge’s parents will be here tomorrow and I want everything in place before they get here.”

“Take a breath, OK?” Bea said as she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. “You’ll get it all done, you always do.”

“What are you doin’ here anyway? You didn’t leave blondie alone with the bub did you?” Franky asked as she started to organize the mess.

“Judith picked him up a few minutes ago. I just came down here to get something.” Bea said as she picked up a large sketch book from her desk. “You want some help with all this?”

“Think blondie can manage to keep breathing without you in the room for a few?” Franky teased.

“I think I may be better off in here for a bit.” Bea said as she set her sketchbook back down. “She’s a little miffed with me.”

“Uh-Oh!” Franky said. “Trouble in paradise Red?”

“Nothing serious.” Bea said as she started to giggle. “I shouldn’t tell you, but it was so fucking funny!” Bea said as she broke out laughing.

“Well now ya gotta tell me.” Franky said.

“Noah needed his diaper changed. I was gonna do it, but she insisted.” Bea started. “She took him in the bathroom and was being so careful with everything. She got him out of his little outfit and then she took his diaper off and…” Bea couldn’t continue she was laughing so hard.

“Oh c’mon Red! What the fuck happened?” Franky said as she started laughing as well.

“As soon as the air hit that little wanker of his, he cut loose on her.” Bea said through her laughter. “She was screaming her head off about being pissed on and all I could do was laugh my ass off. I couldn’t help it!”

“You’ll be in the doghouse for sure tonight!” Franky laughed. “Oh shit, I’m gonna have a field day with this one!”

“Please don’t Franky.” Bea pleaded. “She’d kill me for telling you about it.”

“Alright, but it’s gonna cost ya.” Franky said seriously. “Get to wrapping.”

“Yeah, alright.” Bea said. “But if you get me kicked outta bed I’m gonna come out here and open every one of these—deal?”

“Fair enough.” Franky said as she went back to her task. “I gotta tell ya Red, I’m pretty freaked out about Gidge’s parents coming.”

Have you met them before or is this the first time?” Bea asked.

“They came for a visit one time when we were together the first time.” Franky explained. “They’re great people, I just feel like I’m not quite what they had in mind for their little girl’s life partner. Since I saw them I got my ass sent back to prison, made the national news by escaping and then move her to the other side of the world. Just the partner you’d pick out for your kid, huh?”

“Franky, just be yourself and everything’ll be fine.” Bea said as she wrapped another package. “If they’re really good people then they’ll see how happy she is and the rest will work itself out.”

“They’re not the kind to get snippy or anything, I just want them to know I’m not gonna cause her anymore grief.” Franky said.

“Harry’s clan was always a mess to deal with. The men would all get drunk and try to out do each other. Somebody always ended up bloody.” Bea said. “At least you won’t have to deal with that.”

“Let’s hope not.” Franky said as she let out a raspberry. “C’mon Red, we got work to do.”

 

A couple of hours later, Bea returned to the guest house. “Sunshine?” Bea called out but got no answer. She walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water and saw a note on the table.

_**Gone up to the house to talk to Helena. See you at dinner. XXX** _

“Good. Maybe I’m outta the doghouse.” Bea said out loud as she went to the bedroom to change for the evening.

 

Everyone gathered around the table for dinner. Howard had ordered in Chinese food and they all chatted as they passed the cartons around. Judith and Ryan had joined them for the evening and Noah sat in a high chair next to his mother.

“You didn’t bring Bella back to the house before dinner. Where is she?” Bea asked Allie.

“She’s right here.” Allie said as she pointed to the floor at their feet. There was a small tote bag with mesh siding sitting on the floor between them. Bella was asleep in the bag. “She’s a lot easier to keep up with than little man over there.”

“I heard you had a fun day together.” Franky said. Bea immediately shot her a warning look across the table. “He’s a good kid isn’t he?”

“Let’s just say he’s full of surprises.” Allie said, which made Bea start to giggle again. Allie elbowed Bea and leaned over to whisper, “You need to stop. It’s not funny.”

“Got it.” Bea said as she pulled herself together.

“What time do we need to leave for the airport tomorrow?” Ryan asked.

“They should be in around four.” Bridget said. “Julia I can’t thank you enough for sending the jet to pick them up in Los Angeles.”

“No problem at all.” Julia said. “We want your folks to enjoy themselves.”

“Will you and Helena be coming with us to the airport?” Bridget asked.

“We won’t be able to make it tomorrow.” Helena said apologetically. “Julia and I have some last minute errands to take care of before they arrive. We’ll be here at the house by the time you get back. Do you have any special plans while they’re here?”

“We’ll definitely take them out to the hotel one day, they’ll love that.” Bridget said. “We’ll just play it by ear for the most part. My folks are older now and I don’t want to wear them out.”

“We thought you might like to have a little entertainment here at the house so Julia has hired Wendy and her band to come Friday evening.” Helena said. “I hope we didn’t over step.”

“Not at all!” Bridget said. “My folks will love it. Thank you! Are there any special plans for Christmas Eve or Christmas day?”

“Franky’s already offered to take care of Christmas brunch and Christmas dinner.” Howard said. “I’m eager to see if she cooks as well as I’ve heard she can.”

“That’s too much for you to do on your own. You want some help?” Bea asked.

“If you’re offering, yeah, OK.” Franky responded.

“When I asked, you said you had it all in hand.” Bridget said.

“I love ya Gidge, but you’re a disaster in the kitchen.” Franky teased. “I don’t want to add a trip to the hospital to the festivities.”

“I’m not that bad.” Bridget protested.

“We all have our own gifts.” Helena said diplomatically. “Howard and Patricia have kindly offered to take care of Christmas Eve dinner. It will be nice for your folks to get a taste of some southern specialties.”

“Looks like we’re all set then.” Julia announced. “We’re looking forward to having your folks here.”

“Helena and I had a busy afternoon.” Allie announced. “I think we found the wedding dresses today.”

“Dresses?” Bea asked tentatively. “Really? I don’t get a vote in this?”

“Of course you get a vote. We didn’t order them.” Allie said. “I’ll show them to you when we get back to the house.”

“You’ll love them.” Helena reassured. “We can have them delivered to the condo, but you’ll need to decide soon. I think they’re perfect!”

“I’ll take a look, but I’m not promising anything.” Bea said.

 

An hour later, Bea and Allie returned to the guest house. As soon as they walked in the door, Allie went running for the laptop and brought it to the couch with her.

“C’mon babe. I can’t wait to show you.” Allie said as she typed in the website. “This one here is the one I want to wear.”

“Isn’t it bad luck for me to see the dress?” Bea asked.

“If you want to wait that’s fine, but I think you should wear this one.” Allie said as she turned the screen of the laptop in Bea’s direction.

Bea stared at the screen for a few moments. “I actually really like that.” Bea said.

“I knew you would!” Allie said excitedly. “So you’re OK with the dress?”

“I am.” Bea said as she moved the laptop and pulled Allie onto her lap. “But if it’s bad luck for me to see your dress, isn’t it bad luck for you to see mine?”

“That’s your superstition, not mine babe.” Allie said as she straddled Bea on the couch. “One of us needs to know what they both look like so we look decent together for the pictures.”

“Oh I see.” Bea said as she stroked Allie’s back under her shirt. “And Bridget thinks I’m the controlling one.”

“I have my moments.” Allie said as she kissed Bea and rolled her hips into her girl’s center.

Bea reached up to unbutton Allie’s shirt and she felt Allie’s hands still her movements. Allie quickly jumped off of Bea’s lap, sat down next to her and grabbed the remote. She turned on the TV and turned around to grab the red blanket to cover them both and started flipping through the menu.

“You want to tell me what just happened?” Bea asked still breathing hard.

“If you think you’re getting any after what you did today, you’re wrong.” Allie said. “We’re gonna watch a movie and go to bed.”

“Am I sleeping on the couch?” Bea asked.

“You’re not in that much trouble babe. Just remember this next time you decide it’s funny for me to get pissed on.” Allie said as she found what she was looking for on the menu and hit the select button.

“Oh god!” Bea moaned. “Not ‘Momma Mia’ again!”

 

Just before four, the limo pulled out onto the tarmac at the airport. A few minutes later the jet pulled in. A short time later the door opened and the steps were lowered to the tarmac. Bridget and Franky stood by the limo waiting for Bridget’s parents to appear. Franky was fidgeting nervously as they waited.

“Here they are!” Bridget exclaimed as her parents came down the steps.

Bridget started toward them and Franky followed behind. Franky stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone else exiting the plane.

“Tess? Dad? Is that really you?” Franky yelled as she headed over to greet them. “Gidge, did you do this?”

“I’m as surprised as you are.” Bridget responded.

“I can’t believe this!” Franky yelled as she picked up Tess and hugged her tightly. “How are you ya little grummit?”

“It takes a long time to get here Franky!” Tess said.

“Yes it does, but now you’re here!” Franky exclaimed as she kissed her father on the cheek. “Dad, why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“Your boss called me a while back and offered to fly us over for Christmas.” Alan said. “She wanted to surprise you. Looks like it worked!”

“I’m so sorry.” Franky said as she approached Bridget’s parents. “Hi! How are you? Marie, David it’s good to see you!”

“Good to see you too.” David said. “I’m glad to be back on the ground I’ll tell ya.”

“Let’s get everyone to the house.” Bridget suggested.

Ryan finished loading the luggage in the limo and helped everyone in the car.

“You’re livin’ high on the hog kiddo.” Alan said.

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet Dad.” Franky said proudly. “Ryan, take us to Eastbelle.”

The limousine pulled up in front of the house. Ryan got out and helped everyone get out of the car.

“We’re stayin’ here?” Tess asked excitedly.

“Yes you are kiddo.” Franky said as she took Tess’ hand. “C’mon, let’s take you in and get you settled.”

The all walked through the front door together. Julia and Helena were waiting for them in the foyer.

“Welcome to Eastbelle.” Helena chimed. “I’m Helena Roberts and this is my wife Julia Millpond.”

“It a pleasure to meet you both.” Marie said as she shook hands with the couple.

“I’m familiar with your work Dr. Millpond.” David said as he shook Julia’s hand. “I’d love the chance to speak with you about it while we’re here. I may be retired, but I still like to keep up.”

“It’s Julia and I’d love that Dr. Westfall.” Julia responded smiling. “And who is this?”

“Helena, Julia, this is my sister Tess.” Franky announced proudly. “And this is my dad, Alan.”

“Hi.” Tess said shyly.

“Hello ladies. It’s nice to meet ya.” Alan said as he shook hands with the couple. “I thank ya for this. Tess has really been missin’ her big sis.”

“We’re thrilled you could join us.” Helena said. “Bridget, why don’t you show your folks upstairs to their room and let them freshen up a bit. Franky, we’ve prepared the room across the hall from the Westfall’s for Alan and Tess is in the room next to his.”

“I wanna stay with Franky!” Tess announced as she held Franky’s hand tightly.

Franky looked at Bridget who nodded as she smiled. “OK little one, you come with me and I’ll show you where Gidge and I stay. Can you show Dad the way to his room Gidget?”

“You all go get settled and we’ll see you at dinner.” Julia said.

Franky looked at Tess and winked. “Gimme just a sec OK?” Franky said. “I need to talk to Julia and Helena about something real quick.”

Franky walked over to Julia and Helena. “My dad may recognize Red.” Franky whispered. “He knows it was her that saved me from the fire.”

“Has he ever met her?” Julia asked.

“Nah, but there was a lot of press about it.” Franky said worriedly.

“People’s memories don’t work that way Franky.” Julia explained. “The only people who would recognize Brenda at this point are people who knew her well. Now stop worrying and go enjoy your family.”

“I dunno how to thank you two for this.” Franky said.

“No thanks needed.” Helena said. “Now go get your sister settled. We’ll see you at dinner.”

Franky took Tess’ hand and led her off down the hall.

“I know it was my idea to bring Franky’s family here.” Helena said to Julia. “Are you at all worried that he’ll recognize Brenda?”

“He won’t and if by some chance he does, he’s not the type to cause trouble.” Julia said. “He loves Franky and he’ll do anything to keep her in his life at this point. It won’t be a problem anyway it goes. Franky knows how to keep things to herself. My bet is she learned that from him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake in a previous chapter and referred to Franky's father as Arthur. My bad--his name is Alan. Sorry for any confusion that may cause. I just made up David and Marie for Bridget's parents. Thanks for reading and leaving such lovely comments!


	52. Do You Trust Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets and the big family visit begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday! I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday season! Mine's been hectic--but I'm still trying to write when I can. I hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think...

Bea and Allie walked into the back door of the main house to find Franky in the kitchen with a young girl.

“Look what I got for Christmas! Tess, these are my friends Brenda and Cat.” Franky exclaimed excitedly. “Brenda and Cat, this is my sister, Tess.”

“Hi Tess! It’s so nice to meet you!” Allie said as she shook the young girl’s hand. “You didn’t come all the way from Australia by yourself did you?”

“Oh no!” Tess said. “My Dad came with me, but I get to stay with Franky while I’m here.”

“Well you are much better looking than your big sister!” Bea teased. “It’s nice to meet you Tess.”

“Franky is the prettiest girl ever!” Tess protested.

“Guess you heard that Red.” Franky giggled. “Tess, it’s OK, Brenda just likes to give me a hard time. Tess, what do we do when people give us a hard time?”

“Give back as good as you get!” Tess said definitively.

“If I didn’t see you both standing here together, I’d swear someone shrunk Franky.” Bea laughed. “Don’t worry little one, I’ll lay off your sister a bit while you’re here. I don’t wanna wind up on your bad side. How old are you Tess?”

“I’m five, but I’m gonna be six in March!” Tess answered.

“You’re a big girl then.” Bea said. “Where’s your Dad? I’d like to meet him.”

“He’ll be down for dinner.” Franky said. “I think twenty hours with a five year old might have worn him out.”

“That was a long plane ride, huh Tess?” Allie asked.

“It was sooooo long. I watched three of my princess movies and fell asleep.” Tess said dramatically. “But on the second plane, Jennifer let me sit next to the pilot! I got to be the co-pilot. She let me wear a headset and everything!”

“Amanda didn’t let you fly the plane did she?” Bea asked.

“No, silly!” Tess said. “I dunno how to fly a plane!”

“What was I thinking?” Bea giggled. “I know you’re glad to be here with Franky.”

“And Bridgy too!” Tess said. “Bridgy reads the best stories!”

“Can we do anything to help with dinner?” Bea asked.

“Nah, thanks Red.” Franky said. “We’re keeping it simple tonight. It’s gonna be spaghetti and salad. Spaghetti’s Tess’ favorite. Go on through. Gidge is in there with her folks. Me and Tess got this.”

Bea and Allie walked into the living room. Bridget and her parents were chatting with Julia ,Helena, Patricia and Howard.

“Here they are!” Bridget said as they walked in. “Mum and Dad, these are my friends, Brenda and Cat.”

“Hi!” Allie smiled brightly as she spoke. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“Pleasure to meet ya.” Bea added.

“So you and Franky aren’t the only Aussie’s in town!” Bridget’s father said. “I’m David and this is Marie. It’s lovely to meet you both.”

“Brenda works with me at my design firm.” Helena explained. “And Cat is a philanthropist.”

“Really?” Marie said. “What kind of charity do you work with?”

“I split my time between the Humane Association and an organization called Thistle Farms. We work with women who have been brought out of human trafficking.” Allie answered.

“That is so admirable!” Marie exclaimed. “I work with several different charities myself. Next to being a Mum, it’s the most rewarding work I can imagine.”

“I enjoy it.” Allie said. “Are you two exhausted after your trip?”

“Ambien is the greatest invention of our time. We slept through most of the journey.” David answered. “Julia arranged for us to stay in a lovely hotel in Sydney the night before we left. It was wonderful!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it Dr. Westfall.” Julia said.

“Please call me David.” Bridget’s father said. “All of you, please, I’m David and this is Marie. It makes me feel like an old man to be called by my last name.”

“I feel like a new man!” Alan announced as he walked in the room. “Amazing how much better a good hot shower can make ya feel. Who are these lovely ladies?”

“Alan, this is Benda and this is Cat.” Bridget introduced. “This is Franky’s father, Alan Doyle.”

“Nice to meet ya Alan.” Bea said. “We met Tess in the kitchen. She’s a sweet little girl.”

“Yeah she is.” Alan said. “She’s a lot like Franky was at that age.”

“I can’t imagine Franky as a child.” Allie said. 

“She never much got to be one.” Alan said sadly. “Things have been different for Tess.”

“You’ve done a great job with Tess Alan.” Bridget said. “She’s such a happy little girl.”

“I hope so. She never really got to know her Mum.” Alan said. “I really want to be the dad she deserves.”

Tess walked in the room and got everyone’s attention. “Excuse me! Dinner is served.” Tess announced.

They all gathered around the table and the dishes were passed around. Everyone filled their plates and tucked in to eat.

“Sorry for the simple meal, but Tess requested it.” Franky explained.

“This is the best spaghetti I believe I’ve ever had.” Howard announced. “Your talents never cease to amaze me Franky.”

Dinner continued and the conversation flowed freely around the table. Franky watched her father to see if he was showing any signs of recognizing Bea. Julia caught Franky’s eye and winked at her letting her know they were in the clear. When they were done eating, Franky got up to start clearing the plates.

“No, no, no.” Howard said. “You cooked this lovely meal for us so you’re off clean-up duty. Patricia and I can take care of this.”

“Brenda and I will help you Howard.” Allie said.

“Thank you Cat. We appreciate that.” Howard said. “The rest of you go on to the living room. We’ll bring coffee and dessert in there.”

“Actually, I’d like to take Tess out to meet the boys.” Franky said. “Dad, you wanna take a walk with us?”

“Stretching my legs sounds good about now.” Alan said. “Just let me grab my coat.”

“I’ll get Tess’ coat and we’ll meet ya out back.” Franky said.

A few minutes later Alan met Franky and Tess in the kitchen and they headed outside. As they approached the kennel area, Franky hit the bob on her remote and the gate opened. Thor and Zeus emerged from their houses slowly. 

“You said they were dogs.” Tess said. “They look like ponies! Can I ride one?”

“No Tess you can’t ride them.” Franky giggled. “”C’mere boys, I want you to meet some people.”

The massive beasts lumbered over to Franky and nuzzled her hands. Tess became nervous as they got close and moved behind Franky.

“S’Ok Tess. They’re sweethearts, aren’t you boys?” Franky said. “This is Thor and this is Zeus. Boys, these two are here for a visit. They’re my family.”

The dogs dropped their heads and approached Alan and Tess for a sniff.

“That tickles!” Tess squealed as Thor nuzzled her under her chin.

Alan and Tess both petted the boys while Franky set out their food.

“Get’cha grub on boys.” Franky said. “It’s almost time for you to go to work.”

“Work? What do they do?” Tess asked.

“They protect this whole estate.” Franky explained. “I watch it in the daytime and they watch it at night.”

“You’ve got a lot on your hands around here Franky.” Alan said. “How do ya keep up with it all?”

“Howard already had everything in place. It was just a matter of learning the ropes.” Franky answered. “I’m good at it. I love it here Dad.”

“I can see why.” Alan said. “It’s beautiful.”

“And the people are great.” Franky added. “They’ve become like family to me.”

“Aren’t we still your family?” Tess asked shyly.

“You’ll always be my family Tess.” Franky said as she picked Tess up. “I love ya more than ice cream. Now c’mon. We need to get you out of the cold.”

They walked back toward the house and saw Bea and Allie outside with Bella.

“A puppy!” Tess squealed as she ran toward the women. “What’s his name?”

“Her name is Bella.” Allie answered.

Tess giggled uncontrollably as she dropped to the ground with Bella. Bella happily played with the little girl, licking her face furiously every time Tess picked her up.

“I love puppies.” Tess said as she continued to play. “Can she stay with us tonight?”

“Bella lives with Brenda and Cat. I think she might miss them too much if we tried to keep her with us.” Franky said.

“OK.” Tess said. “But can I play with her more tomorrow?”

“You can play with her all you want Tess.” Bea said. “We’ll make sure and bring her to the house when we come up in the morning, OK?”

“Yes, please!” Tess squealed. “Franky, this is the best place ever!”

“Alright then, c’mon.” Franky said. “It’s getting late and if you want Gidge to read you a story we need to get a move on.”

“Goodnight Bella.” Tess said as she handed the puppy to Allie. “Good night.”

“Good night sweet girl.” Bea said. “We’ll see you all tomorrow.”

Bea and Allie walked back into the guest house with Bella. Allie carefully placed Bella in her kennel and turned to Bea. 

“Why’re you putting Bella in the kennel?” Bea asked. “It’s still early. I figured we’d all curl up and watch a movie.”

“I figured we’d do something else.” Allie said as she snaked her arms around Bea’s neck. “You skipped dessert tonight, remember?”

“I remember.” Bea said as she wrapped her arms around Allie’s waist and leaned in for a slow kiss. “Whad’ya have in mind?”

“Do you really have to ask?” Allie whispered in Bea’s ear.

“After last night, I thought it might… be the smart thing to do.” Bea responded weakly as Allie kissed her neck. “Oh shit…I really hope you want to…oh fuck…”

“Exactly.” Allie whispered hotly in Bea’s ear as her hand unbuttoned Bea’s shirt. “Punishment’s over. Time for the make-up sex.”

“I may have to be naughty more often.” Bea giggled and fell to the couch pulling Allie down on top of her.

 

It was close to midnight. David came back downstairs and wandered into the kitchen. He found Julia working on her laptop.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to disturb you.” David said. “I couldn’t sleep. Thought I’d get some warm milk.”

“Want a shot of whiskey instead, or maybe both?” Julia said with a smile as she got up and pulled the bottle from the cabinet. “Have a seat.”

“That would hit the spot, it would.” David answered. “I didn’t mean to keep you from your work.”

“No problem.” Julia said as she closed her laptop and poured two glasses of whiskey. “I was done for the night anyway. Helena has me on a short leash these days.”

“Bridget told us about the stroke. How are you going with that?” David asked.

“I feel great.” Julia said. “We had a small bit of drama around here that seemed to accelerate my recovery.”

“How do you mean?” David said.

“Bridget was the one who spotted it. My speech got better when I got angry.” Julia said. “I guess it help the synapsis reconnect. After that, everything started getting better.”

“Bridget always was one to point out the missing puzzle piece.” David said. “I always thought she would have made an excellent psychiatrist.”

“She’s a gifted counselor David. I hope you know that.” Julia said as she sipped her drink. “I’ve never seen anyone come up to speed with a caseload as quickly as she did around here, and believe me, that’s not an easy task.”

“She started down the road to become a physician.” David said. “I don’t know what happened, but she just quit. She took a few months off and wandered around Europe. When she came back, she announced she was going for her psychology degree. Don’t get me wrong, I’m proud of her. I just never understood why she didn’t pursue her medical degree.”

“Whatever happened, she found her true path.” Julia said. “She’s one of the most effective therapists I’ve encountered. She has an amazing ability to find alternative treatments that work for her patients.”

“You two have a rather unorthodox treatment model going around here.” David said. “I’m not sure how ethical it is to live in such close proximity to your clients. They’re exposed to far too much of your personal life. You have to enforce boundaries to maintain objectivity.”

“I think boundaries need to be malleable. People each have to be dealt with differently. That’s why Bridget’s methods work so well. She tailor’s them to the individual.” Julia said. “What works for one won’t necessarily work for all, especially with therapy.”

“Ethics should never be malleable.” David said. “The rules are the rules for a reason.”

“I was a child of extreme wealth and privilege. The rules never applied to me the same as everyone else.” Julia said. “As far as my employees go, the only rule I hold them to is simply to treat others as they wish to be treated. But this isn’t about me, is it? It’s about Franky isn’t it David?”

“You think Franky can live up to your rule? Do you believe that she has the ability to treat anyone well?” David asked. “She was a prisoner for God’s sakes. Bridget should have never crossed that line.”

“She didn’t cross that line David. Bridget didn’t become involved with Franky until after she was released.” Julia said. “Franky cares deeply about Bridget and the people around her.”

“She could have lost her license!” David exclaimed. “She chanced throwing away her career for that woman. If there were any justice at all she’d still be locked up!”

“Justice? Was it justice for Franky to be falsely accused of murder--twice? Was it justice for any of those women to be subjected to the whims of a psychopath like Joan Ferguson? I understand your misgivings about Franky, but you’re wrong. She’s not who you think she is.” Julia explained as she refilled their glasses. “She loves Bridget and Bridget loves her. You need to accept that and give Franky a fair chance.”

“I gave her a chance before and she ended up back in prison.” David said. “I’ll not allow her to drag my Bridget down with her again.”

“You’re her father David, but she’s not a child. You’re not in a position to allow anything.” Julia warned. “If you put her in the position of choosing between you and Franky, you won’t like the choice she makes. I know it’s difficult, but you have to let the past go.”

“Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it.” David said.

“I didn’t say forget. I said let it go, there’s a difference.” Julia said quietly. “Do you think for one minute someone with my background and experience would trust just anyone to run my estate? This is my home and my family. I trust her to care for them like I do.”

“You really trust her?” David asked. “Is she really capable of caring for anyone other than herself?”

“Franky has made some horrible choices along the way, but at her core she’s as lovely and caring as anyone I know. Here she’s not constantly confronted with her past. It frees her to be who she really is.” Julia said. “I can’t make you trust her, but I would ask that you relax and enjoy your visit. Don’t corner her. Let her show you who she really is instead of being forced to be who she was. Can you do that?”

“I guess I should try for Bridget’s sake.” David said.

“Yes you should.” Julia answered as she got up from the table. “I need to get upstairs to my wife before she comes looking for me. I hope you’ll think about what I said.”

“I will. Thank you Julia.” David said.

“Goodnight David. Sleep well.” Julia said as she picked up her laptop and headed for the stairs.


	53. Adults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eastbelle visitors make plans for their visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all seemed to like Tess so I thought I'd give you a little more of her before we move on again. I may be a five year old at heart.

Julia and Helena walked in the dining room just after six to find Franky, Bridget, Bridget’s parents, Tess and Alan around the dining room table enjoying breakfast together. 

“Good morning everyone!” Helena chimed. “I trust everyone slept alright?”

“The time change hit them all and everyone was up by four this morning.” Bridget said. “Tess was wide awake and raring to go so we got up too. Franky fixed breakfast for all of us. Have a seat. I’ll get you a plate.”

“Please don’t bother. I’ll be glad to go get ours.” Helena insisted as she headed for the kitchen. “You need to enjoy your family.”

“Do you have big plans for the day?” Julia asked as she sat down at the head of the table.

“I thought we’d have a slow morning today and talk about the things they all want to do during their visit.” Bridget said. “Do you have plans today?”

“Just work.” Julia answered. “I’ll be in the office most of the day.”

“Work sounds boring.” Tess said. “Franky says I can go to the zoo one day while I’m here. I love the zoo in Melbourne.”

“We have a children’s science museum here you might want to see as well.” Julia said. “You can learn a lot there.”

“I’m on my summer break!” Tess said. “That’s not a time for learning.”

“It’s always time for learning.” Julia said. “I try to learn new things every day.”

Helena came in with two plates of food and set one in front of Julia. She went to the sideboard and poured them each a cup of coffee.

“Anybody need a warm-up?” Helena offered.

“Please.” Bridget said sleepily. “I’m going to need all the caffeine I can get today.”

“What are we talking about?” Helena asked as she refilled Bridget’s cup.

“Little Tess here was saying she’s on her summer break and was explaining to us that she has no intention of learning anything while she’s here.” Marie teased. “You asked me if I would teach you to knit when we were on the plane. That’s learning.”

“That’s fun!” Tess said. “Learning isn’t fun stuff.”

“Learning is all kinds of stuff Tess.” Franky said. “Besides, I thought you liked school.”

I do, but I’m on vacation.” Tess said. “Vacation is just for fun stuff.”

“What’s say we look at the children’s museum on the computer and see if it looks like fun?” Franky asked. “If it does, we’ll add it to our list.”

“Alright, we’ll look.” Tess conceded. “Julia what did you do when you were a kid and on vacation?”

“I never had a vacation when I was a kid.” Julia answered.

“Whad’ya mean?” Tess asked. “Everybody gets summer vacation when you’re a kid.”

“I didn’t.” Julia said. 

“Where did you go to school?” Tess asked.

“I went to school here. My teachers came to me.” Julia explained. “I did that until I went to university.”

“That’s a long time to go to school here all by yourself!” Tess observed.

“Yes it is Tess.” Julia said as she got up from the table. “I’m sorry to leave good company, but I need to get to work. Please excuse me.”

“Can you excuse me for a moment as well?” Helena said. “I’ll be right back.”

Helena followed Julia down the hall to the stairs. She reached out and grabbed Julia’s hand as she started up the stairs to stop her.

“Are you alright?” Helena asked.

“I’m fine.” Julia answered. “Not my favorite topic, that’s all.”

“I know my darling.” Helena said. “That’s why I wanted to check on you.”

“Thank you love, but I’m fine.” Julia leaned in and kissed Helena softly. “I need to get to work.”

“Can you take a break at lunch?” Helena asked. “What if I bring picnic up for us around noon? Just you and me.”

“I’d like that.” Julia said as she headed up the stairs. “See you then love.”

Helena returned to the dining room and sat back down to finish her breakfast.

“Is Doc OK?” Franky asked.

“She’s fine. She has a lot to get done today, that’s all.” Helena said. “The final draft of her new book is due by the end of the year and she wants to get it finished up.”

“This is about Joan Ferguson, isn’t it?” David asked. “I’d love to get a sneak peek at that one.”

“She’s a little protective of her work until it’s finished, but I’m sure she’d be glad to give you an overview at some point.” Helena said. 

“Julia writes books?” Tess asked.

“Yes she does.” Franky answered. “But they’re books for big people, not stories like Bridget reads to you.”

“Bridget read me my favorite last night.” Tess said. “It’s the Velveteen Rabbit.”

“I remember that story.” Marie said. “Bridget loved that book when she was a child. She especially loved the passage about being real.”

“It’s still one of my favorites.” Bridget said. “That’s why I love having Tess here. I get a chance to revisit all of those wonderful memories with her.”

“Can we have a game night while we’re here?” Tess asked.

“Course we can.” Franky said. “I’ll have to find where we put them, but I think we brought the games with us when we moved.”

“Game night?” Helena asked.

“Yeah, you know, a night where you play board games.” Franky said. “You and Helena should join us.”

“I haven’t played a board game since I was a child.” Helena said. “I’m not sure I would even remember how.”

“We can teach you.” Tess said. “Will Julia play?”

“I’ll have to ask her.” Helena said. “She may just want to watch.”

“Why wouldn’t she want to play?” Tess asked.

“We’ll just wait and ask her OK Tess?” Bridget said as Franky’s phone buzzed.

“Tess, are you up for a job this morning?” Franky asked as she read the message on her phone.

“What kind of job?” Tess asked.

“Brenda and Cat want us to watch Bella for them this morning while they go out.” Franky said. “Can you handle some puppy sitting?”

“Oh yes!” Tess said excitedly. “Can they bring her now?”

“You take your plate to the kitchen and go brush your teeth.” Franky instructed. “They’ll bring her up soon.”

“I’m gonna go lie down for a bit if you don’t mind Franky.” Alan said. “Maybe watch some TV.”

“Sure Dad.” Franky said. “Go ahead. We’ll come up and get you in a bit. Marie, why don’t you and David take the laptop and make a list of things you’d like to see while you’re here. I’ve bookmarked some good websites for you to look at.”

“Thank you Franky. That’s very considerate of you.” Marie said. “We made a short list when we were planning the trip, but I’d like to see what else we might want to do while we’re here.”

“Ryan’s going to take us for a general tour this afternoon after lunch.” Bridget said. “He knows the city very well and knows the history of Nashville inside and out.”

“He’s the chauffeur?” David asked.

“He works here as a driver, but he’s in law school.” Franky explained. “He has another year left before he can take the bar exam.”

“That’s admirable.” David said. “Come on Marie, let’s go take a look at those websites.”

“I’ll help you get the kitchen back in order.” Bridget said as she began collecting plates.

“I can help too.” Helena said. “With three of us, we’ll be done in no time.”

Bridget and Helena had just finished loading the dishwasher when Tess reappeared.

“I brushed my teeth and I didn’t spill all the toothpaste.” Tess announced. 

“Good girl, now go get ya coat. It’s time to feed the boys and put them to bed.” Franky said as she finished drying the pan in her hand.

“Yippee!” Tess exclaimed as she went to fetch her coat.

Franky and Tess walked toward the kennels, the dogs following behind them.

“Franky, can I ask you a question?” Tess asked.

“Whatcha wanna know?” Franky asked.

“If Julia went to school here, when did she get to play with other kids?” Tess asked.

“She didn’t get to play with other kids Tess.” Franky answered.

“She didn’t have any friends?” Tess asked.

“Howard was her friend.” Franky answered.

“Why didn’t she have kid friends?” Tess asked.

“You know how I told you my Mum wasn’t very nice?” Franky started. “Well Julia’s Mum wasn’t a nice person either. She wouldn’t let Julia have friends. She only let Julia have teachers.”

“Is that why she had to go to school all the time?” Tess asked.

“Yeah kiddo.” Franky said. “It makes Julia sad to talk about her Mum, so don’t ask her about that, OK?”

“But I can ask you about it, right?” Tess said.

“You can ask me about anything Tess.” Franky said as they continued to walk.

“I’ve missed you Franky.” Tess said as she took Franky’s hand.

“I’ve missed you too kiddo.” Franky said. “Now c’mon. The boys are hungry.”

David stood at the window watching Tess and Franky walk across the yard. He saw the young girl reach out and take Franky’s hand.

“She loves that little girl.” Marie said walking up to stand beside him.

“She’s good with her, I’ll say that.” David said.

“Like it or not David, Franky’s a good person.” Marie said. “You can’t be right about everything.”

 

Bea and Allie headed up to the main house just before eight. Allie brought a small bag with toys and treats for Bella. They walked through to the living room where they found Tess sitting with Bridget who was reading her a book. Franky was sitting in a chair reading the morning paper.

“Bella!” Tess exclaimed. “Can I hold her?”

“Here you go, be careful.” Allie said as she handed Bella to Tess. “Her toys and treats are in here if you need them.”

“Where are you two off to?” Bridget asked.

“I have my driving test this morning.” Allie said.

“I didn’t know you were getting your license.” Bridget said.

“I thought it would be a god idea for our trip to Miami. That way there’ll be three of us to split the driving.” Allie said.

“You have to pass the test first.” Franky teased. “How did ya score on the written part?”

“She got a hundred percent.” Bea bragged. “She out scored both of us.”

“You’re smarter than ya look Blondie.” Franky said.

“We’ll be back around lunchtime.” Allie said ignoring Franky. “You take good care of my girl Tess.”

“Oh I will.” Tess said as she stroked the pup in her arms. “I’ll do a good job.”

“We know you will.” Bea said as they headed for the door. “If she bites Franky, give her a treat.”

“Don’t forget which side of the road to drive on Blondie!” Franky yelled as the couple left.

“Don’t worry Franky. I won’t let her bite you.” Tess said seriously.

“We’re just muckin’ about Tess.” Franky explained. “Mates do that sometimes. Red didn’t mean it, she was just teasing me.”

“You adults are really complicated.” Tess said as she rolled her eyes.


	54. Night of Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky finds out there's going to be a visitor to Eastbelle that no one wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday! I know you're all as busy as I am, and I truly appreciate you taking the time to read this little tale. Let me know what you think!

Helena entered Julia’s office just after noon. She saw Julia was on the phone so she quietly walked in and began unpacking their lunch on the table by the window.

“You’re sure there’s no way around this? We’ll see you tomorrow then.” Julia said and she hung up the phone.

“What’s happened?” Helena asked.

“Bobby made his first payments so his attorney got the judge to order a visit before Christmas.” Julia explained as she got up from her desk. “They’ll be here tomorrow around two.”

“Who’s they?” Helena asked.

“Bobby and his attorney along with the social worker, Kim is coming as well.” Julia answered. “Thank you for lunch. I needed a break.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you admit that.” Helena said as she rubbed Julia’s back. “Have a seat. I got your favorite from the deli.”

“I was hoping we could put this mess off until after Christmas, but I guess it’s better if we’re here for the first visit.” Julia said as she began to eat. 

“Are you worried about Bobby?” Helena asked.

“It’ll be fine love.” Julia answered. “I’ll make sure Howard and Franky are on top of things. We’ll be ready in case he decides not to behave.”

“I hate that you have to interrupt Franky’s visit with her family.” Helena said.

“I think she’ll want to be here. Bridget will probably insist on being around as well.” Julia answered. “The visit’s just for an hour so it won’t be that bad.”

“Tess wants to have a game night while they’re here. She wants us to join them.” Helena said.

“Does she play chess?” Julia asked.

“I doubt she does darling.” Helena giggled. “I think she had other board games in mind.”

“I’ve never played anything other than chess.” Julia said. “I don’t relish the idea of looking like a fool in front of strangers. Childhood past times aren’t exactly my forte.”

“I’ll be right there with you. I promise. It’s good for you to try new things.” Helena said as she got up and moved to Julia’s lap. “You’ve enjoyed trying new things with me in the past, haven’t you?”

“Those aren’t things that would be appropriate for family events.” Julia said smiling. “I’m more comfortable with adult endeavors. You know that.”

“Will you try? For me?” Helena gave Julia her best puppy dog eyes. “It’s part of being a good hostess.”

“I’ll try.” Julia conceded. “Please don’t let me make a fool out of myself.”

“Never.” Helena said as she leaned in and kissed her wife. “I won’t leave your side, I promise.”

“Have they left for the afternoon yet? I want to speak with Howard and Franky about tomorrow.” Julia said.

“And here I thought we might end up spending the afternoon doing some adult things.” Helena laughed as she got off Julia’s lap. “I need to get things ready for tonight anyway.”

“Thank you again for lunch. Can you send Howard and Franky up when you go down?” Julia asked as she went back behind her desk. ”And let’s wait until tomorrow to tell Judith about this. There’s no need for her to lose a night’s sleep over this.”

“No, of course not.” Helena said as she gathered the trash and headed for the door. “I’ll send them right up.”

“Helena.” Julia said. “I love you.”

“I love you too my darling.” Helena responded as she walked out the door.

 

Howard and Franky were sitting in the office opposite Julia who was still behind her desk. They had spent the past hour discussing contingencies. Each of them was hoping for the best but they were prepared for the worst.

“So we’re in agreement.” Julia said. “It’s best for Franky to stay out of sight. There’s no need to agitate Bobby unnecessarily.”

“Yeah Doc, I get it.” Franky said. “I still can’t believe the judge ordered this visit.”

“It’s Christmas and that tends to make the authorities a little more lenient with their judgement.” Julia said. “We need to make sure we don’t give them anything to go back to the judge with. We have to be cooperative as possible.”

“It’s just an hour. We can get through this.” Howard said. “Let’s just hope Bobby’s on his good behavior.”

“Like he knows what that is.” Franky countered.

“I’ll speak with Bridget tonight.” Julia said. “She and I will sit down with Judith in the morning to make sure she’s ready for this.”

“I need to get going.” Franky said. “They’re all waiting to go sightseeing.”

“Enjoy yourself Franky.” Howard said. “There’ll be plenty of time to worry about this tomorrow.”

 

Franky came downstairs and saw Bea and Allie. Allie was holding Bella and had her bag slung over her shoulder.

“Hey. Didja pass blondie?” Franky asked.

“Yep.” Allie responded. “No problem at all.”

“Prove it,” Franky challenged.

Allie rolled her eyes as she pulled her new driver’s license out of her bag and showed it to Franky.

“Believe me now?” Allie asked with a smirk.

“Who the fuck took the picture? Annie Lebowitz?” Franky said. “This is the best picture I’ve ever seen on a driver’s license.”

“Can I help it if I take a good picture?” Allie giggled as she took her license back from Franky.

“How could you not my gorgeous girl?” Bea said as she hugged Allie from the side. “You’d better get out there Franky. They’re all waiting in the car.”

“Gag! I’ll see ya later!” Franky yelled as she ran out the front door.

 

Everyone gathered around the dinner table at six. Howard had opted for a casual evening since the band was coming in. He had ordered pizza for the group much to Tess’ delight. Tess had insisted on sitting next to Noah at the dinner table. She spent most of the meal entertaining everyone with her observations from the day.

“There’s a really big building downtown they call the bat building, did you know that Julia?” Tess asked.

“Yes I do know that Tess. The real name of that building is the AT & T tower, did you know that?” Julia responded.

“I like the bat building better. It’s more fun.” Tess said. “Does batman live there?” Tess asked.

“I don’t think so Tess. Batman lives in Gotham City.” Franky answered.

“Maybe he uses the bat building when he’s here.” Tess said. “When are the people coming to play music?”

“They’ll be here soon Tess.” Helena answered. “I think we’re all in for a fun evening.”

 

The band arrived promptly at seven with some extra members in tow.

“I hope you don’t mind Julia, Tyler has a new song he and John wrote he wants to try out before he plays it in front of a crowd.” Wendy explained. “We thought y’all would make a great test audience.”

“The more the merrier.” Julia said as the band set up beside the Christmas tree.

By seven-thirty everything was set up and ready. Ryan, Alan and Franky had reconfigured the living room so there was seating and a small dance floor available. The band started out with a rendition of “Jingle Bell Rock” and Tess was the first to start dancing. Noah smiled and clapped as he sat in his mother’s lap and watched Tess dance.

“I think little man may have a crush on someone.” Allie whispered to Bea.

They all laughed as Noah climbed off his mother’s lap and tried to dance with Tess. He fell down twice so Tess gently reached out and held his hands to keep him on his feet. Noah’s smile lit up the room as the band played on. When the song finished, Noah followed Tess to her seat on the couch and climbed up to sit next to her.

“Don’t get any funny ideas little man.” Franky warned. “She’s not dating until she’s twenty.”

“That’s my line!” Alan said. “And she’s not dating until she’s thirty.”

The band continued playing and everyone got up to dance except Julia and Helena.

“You’re not going to dance with me tonight?” Helena asked.

“Sorry love, I’m not quite up for that yet.” Julia apologized. “My leg won’t always do what I want it to.”

“We haven’t danced since your stroke. I miss it.” Helena asked as she held Julia’s hand. “No one will notice. Look, they’re all having so much fun!”

Julia and Helena watched as all of the others danced along to the music. Ryan held Noah while he danced with Judith. Howard and Patricia were in especially good form showing off their moves to the music. Alan danced with Tess standing on his feet. David and Marie were even joining in the fun as they danced beside Franky and Bridget.

“I did this next song for a special compilation album called ‘This and That for Christmas’.” Wendy explained. “This is our version of the Carpenters classic, ‘Merry Christmas Darling’.

The music started and Julia stood up and reached her hand out to Helena to pull her out of her seat.

“I think I can handle this one.” Julia said as she held her wife closely and they began to sway to the music.

All of the couples danced slowly together as Wendy’s voice filled the room. David watched as Franky and Bridget smiled brightly at each other and danced slowly. Bea and Allie held each other closely and swayed along. Julia and Helena’s eyes stayed locked throughout the song and Helena rewarded Julia with a soft kiss when the song ended.

“OK Y’all.” Wendy announced. “This young man’s name is Tyler Barham and this is his songwriting partner, John Griffin. They’ve written a little Christmas song they’d like to play for you. It’s called ‘Coal in Your Stocking’. Take it away boys!”

You're gettin' coal in your stocking this year  
Santa knows what you did, I wrote the North Pole to tell him  
You're gettin' coal in your stocking for sure.

Santa knows that it's not nice, breaking a heart at Christmas time

Made the top of his naughty girl list  
With that mistletoe kiss that hit goodbye on your lips  
So Christmas morning when you climb down those stairs, there’s no presents there  
You'll know why

You're gettin' coal in your stocking this year  
Santa knows what you did, I wrote the North Pole to tell him  
You're gettin' coal in your stocking for sure  
Santa knows that it's not nice, breaking a heart at Christmas time

John played a guitar solo as everyone clapped along.

You made the top of his naughty girl list  
With that mistletoe kiss that hit goodbye on your lips  
So Christmas morning when you climb down your stairs, there’s no presents there  
You'll know why

You're gettin' coal in your stocking this year  
Santa knows what you did, I wrote the North Pole to tell him  
You're gettin' coal in your stocking for sure  
Santa knows that it's not nice, breaking a heart at Christmas time  
Santa knows that it's not nice, breaking a heart at Christmas time

Everyone erupted in applause when the song ended. Bea even added one of her whistles to the cheers.

“That was wonderful!” Helena exclaimed. “But I don’t think anyone around here will be getting any coal this year.”

“Let’s hope not!” Franky joked. 

The band played on until just before ten. They packed up their gear while everyone helped return the living room to it’s normal state.

“What a lovely evening!” Marie exclaimed. “But I must admit, I’m exhausted.”

“Me too.” David chimed in. “Thank you so much for a wonderful evening.”

“Goodnight and sleep well.” Helena said.

“I’m gonna pack it in too. It was a great night!” Alan said as he headed for the stairs.

“How did Noah fall asleep with all that music playing?” Tess asked as she watched Judith carry him from the room.

“He can sleep through just about anything.” Bridget said. “Do you want a story before bed?”

“Yes please!” Tess said as she headed for the apartment. “I’ll go put on my pj’s.”

“Thank you both for a fun evening.” Bea said. 

“Anytime I can get this one to dance with me I’m happy.” Allie said as she reached out and took Bea’s hand. “We’ll see you all tomorrow.”

“Goodnight you two.” Helena said. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks so much for tonight.” Franky said sincerely. “Everyone had a great time.”

“We were glad to do it.” Julia said. “Now go get some rest. Tomorrow’s going to be a big day.”

 

Bridget was reading from “Green Eggs and Ham” with Tess cuddled into her side.

“Gidge, look.” Franky interrupted.

Tess was sound asleep next to Bridget. She slowly moved and tucked the little girl in under the covers on the sofa bed that had become Tess’ sleeping area during her visit. Both Franky and Bridget planted kisses on Tess' forehead before they retreated to their own room to get ready for bed. After they freshened up and changed, they snuggled into their own bed arms wrapped around each other.

“It’s been a long day.” Franky said. “And tomorrow is gonna be even longer.”

“Let’s just hope for the best, yeah?” Bridget suggested. “You’ve been so sweet to everyone during this visit. I think my Dad is coming back around.”

“Ya think?” Franky asked. “It’s helped to have Tess around. I haven’t worried so much about David.”

“You leave my father to me.” Bridget said as her hand snaked under Franky’s shirt.

“Whatcha doin’ Gidge?” Franky asked. 

“All that dancing got me a bit worked up.” Bridget whispered as her hand continued up resting on Franky’s breast. “I thought maybe you could do something about that.”

“With Tess in the next room?” Franky asked.

“We can be quiet. The door’s locked.” Bridget said as she began kissing Franky’s neck. “She’s dead to the world. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure it’s OK?” Franky said shakily as her own hands began to wander under Bridget’s shirt.

“Positive.” Bridget whispered. “Now, let me show you how much I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Wendy Newcomer's version of Merry Christmas Darling"
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/JohnGriffinMusic/videos/10210098911963738/
> 
> And Tyler Barham's "Coal in Your Stocking"
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzoMipZkg38
> 
> You may need to copy and paste the links for them to work. I hope you'll give them a listen!


	55. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve comes after a rocky visit from Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to you all! I wish for each and every one of you the happiest of holidays! Here's my little Christmas gift to you. I hope it fits! (Sarcasm is my middle name)

The next morning, Julia and Bridget sat down with Judith and explained what was going to happen that afternoon. They reassured her that they would be with her the entire time and Noah would be safe. Judith was nervous, but agreed to cooperate as long as Bridget and Julia were there with her.

Franky went out to the guest house and knocked on the door. She waited a few moments and Bea answered wearing a bathrobe.

“Gotta minute?” Franky asked.

“Sure. C’mon in.” Bea answered. “Want some coffee?”

“No thanks.” Franky said as she entered the house. “This won’t take but a minute. Where’s blondie?”

“She’s getting dressed.” Bea answered. “What’s going on Franky? You look worried.”

“I need a favor Red.” Franky stated. “Dickhead managed to get the judge to order a visit this afternoon. Gidge needs to be there with Judith and I need to take care of some things for Doc. Would you mind keeping Tess out here with you during the visit?”

“Yeah, no worries.” Bea answered. “You need any help? Cat can keep Tess on her own.”

“Nah I got it covered.” Franky said. “Thanks for the offer. I just don’t want Tess anywhere around if dickhead decides he’s not gonna behave.”

“That’s smart.” Bea said. “You let me know if you change your mind. I’d be glad to help.”

“I need to know Tess is safe. That’ll help me more than anything else.” Franky said. “I gotta get going. We’re taking everyone out to the hotel this morning.”

“Righto. Have fun!” Bea said. “We’ll see ya this afternoon.”

 

Just after one, the limousine returned to Eastebelle. Everyone got out of the car and went into the main house. Julia and Helena were seated in the living room waiting for them. Tess ran in and excitedly plopped down on the couch next to Helena.

“That was the best day ever!” Tess exclaimed. “Franky and I went down all of the ice slides! It was so much fun!”

“Did you see Snoopy?” Helena asked.

“Yes, and Charlie Brown too!” Tess said. “They give you great big coats so you don’t get cold on the ice. We had a big adventure!”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it Tess.” Helena said. “Did the rest of you enjoy it as well?”

“I’ve never had a more enjoyable morning walk.” Marie said. “That place is magical!”

“They take Christmas to a whole new level there, don’t they?” Alan said. 

“The brunch was incredible as well.” David said. “I think I may have to have an afternoon nap after all that excitement.”

“I don’t want to take a nap!” Tess exclaimed.

“You don’t have to Tess.” Franky said. “You have a play date with Bella, remember?”

“Oh yeah, that’s right.” Tess said. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah, c’mon little one.” Franky said as she led Tess from the room.

“I’m so sorry we have to interrupt your visit this afternoon.” Helena said. “We have a small bit of family business to tend to.”

“No worries at all Helena.” Alan said. “I need a quiet afternoon after all that.”

“We’ll see you all at dinner then.” Helena said. “Please let us know if you need anything at all.”

“I just want a good book and a nap.” David said as he and Marie headed up the stairs.

 

Kim arrived at one thirty to brief everyone about the visit. She explained that the social worker would be observing and taking notes throughout the visit to file a report to the court. As the time of the visit approached, two cars pulled up outside of the house. The doorbell rang and Julia answered the door.

“Good afternoon.” Julia said. “Welcome to Eastbelle. We weren’t expecting you Mrs. Hampton.”

“I hope you don’t mind Ms. Millpond.” Mr. Ford said. “Bobby’s mother would like to visit the child as well. She is his grandmother after all.”

“That’s Dr. Millpond if you don’t mind.” Julia responded. “I suppose we can be flexible about this. Please come in.”

“I’m Miriam Butler, the social worker for the court.” The woman introduced herself as she entered the house. “Who all do we have here? I’ll need the names for the record.”

“This is my wife Helena Roberts.” Julia started the introductions. “This is Bridget Westfall. She’s the counselor here at Eastbelle and you know my attorney, Kim Stinson.”

“Of course. It’s good to see you Ms. Stinson.” Miriam said pleasantly. “May I ask where Ms. Hughes and the child are?”

“I’ll go get them.” Helena said as she left the room.

“Please come in and have a seat.” Julia directed them all to the living room.”

“Your home is lovely Dr. Millpond.” Miriam sated as she looked around. “It seems the Christmas spirit is alive and well in here.”

“My wife is responsible for that.” Julia said. “She’s the decorator around here.”

Helena and Judith entered the room. Judith was holding Noah in her arms. He had a small teddy bear in his hands. Helena had a supportive hand on Judith’s back as they walked in.

“Here we are.” Helena announced. “Can I get anyone some tea perhaps?”

“That would be lovely, thank you.” Miriam said. “Ms. Hughes, I’m Miriam Butler, the social worker. I believe you already know everyone else?”

“Why are you here Cynthia?” Judith said as she froze in her tracks.

“I’m here to see my grandson.” Cynthia replied. “Why else would I be in this house?”

“Come on in Judith.” Bridget coaxed. “It’s alright.”

“It figures you’d have a foreigner working here. “ Cynthia snarled. “Where’re you from anyway?”

“Cynthia, I’m going to have to ask you to keep a civil tongue.” Mr. Ford warned. “The social worker has the authority to stop this visit whenever she sees fit.”

The tension was thick in the room as Judith sat down next to Bridget.

“God he got big!” Bobby said as he looked at his son. “Can I hold him?”

Judith looked at Kim who nodded at her. She cautiously got up and carefully handed Noah over to his father.

“Come here to me my boy!” Bobby exclaimed as he took Noah from his mother. “Look at you. You’re gonna be a linebacker for sure!”

“Momma!” Noah cried out and stretched his arms out towards Judith dropping his bear to the floor.

“It’s OK. Stop that crying boy.” Bobby said. “I’m your daddy son.”

Noah continued to cry and squirm as Bobby held him in place.

“Why don’t we just let him play on the floor for a while until he gets used to everyone?” Miriam suggested.

Mr. Ford threw a look at Bobby and he reluctantly let Noah down to the floor. He ran straight over to Judith and continued to sniffle.

Helena entered the room with a tea tray and began to serve everyone. Bridget got up and picked the bear up off the floor and handed it to Noah. He happily sat in the floor at his mother’s feet hugging his bear tightly.

“Lights?” Noah asked.

Julia reached over for a remote and pushed a button. The lights on the tree came to life and Noah gazed at the tree.

“He talks now.” Bobby observed. “Can you say daddy?”

Noah ignored his father’s question as he continued to stare at the tree.

“What’s wrong with him?” Cynthia asked sharply. “Why does he just stare like that?”

“Noah loves the lights on the Christmas tree.” Bridget explained. “They comfort him.”

“I paid for a visit, not a therapy session.” Cynthia said as she got up and picked Noah up from the floor.

“Mrs. Hampton, please put the child down.” Miriam said as Noah started to cry again. “You are here as a courtesy and if you can’t behave yourself, I’ll have to ask you to leave.”  
Cynthia put Noah back down on the floor and returned to her seat. He immediately crawled up into his mother’s lap. Judith put her arms protectively around her child and rocked him in an attempt to sooth him.

“You’ve turned him against us.” Cynthia snipped. “I knew you would you worthless bitch!”

“That’s enough!” Julia stated as she stood up. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave Mrs. Hampton.”

“You think you run the world don’t you?” Cynthia snarled. “You think all this money keeps you safe? I know what this place is. It’s full of queers and head cases. If you think for one minute I’m going to allow my grandson to be raised in this loony bin you’re wrong!”

“Momma stop it!” Bobby pleaded. “Please Momma, stop.”

“I will not!” Cynthia said. “You want your son to be a queer?”

“Mrs. Hampton, you need to leave now.” Miriam said sternly. “This visit is over.”

“I paid for an hour and I’m going to get it!” Cynthia raged. “I’m not going anywhere!”

“Cynthia, we need to leave.” Mr. Ford said. “If you continue, the court will never allow another visit.”

“Allow? No court is going to tell me how my grandson is going to be raised!” Cynthia yelled. “I’ll decide what’s best for him!”

“Get out of my house.” Julia ordered. “I’ll give you one chance to leave before we contact the authorities.”

“Oh that’s right, you own the cops don’t you?” Cynthia said. “You got my Bobby locked up for a year. I know it was you. Judith never would have pressed charges unless you made her.”

“Mr. Ford, if you don’t get your client out of here, we will prosecute.” Kim warned. “You have a duty to control your client and I expect you to uphold that duty.”

“Momma, why are you doing this?” Bobby cried. “I just want to see my son.”

“Cynthia we have to go.” Mr. Ford said as he took her arm.

“Take your hands off of me!” Cynthia yelled as she yanked her arm from Mr. Ford’s grip.

“Bridget, get Judith and Noah out of here, now.” Julia ordered.

Bridget put her arm around Judith and escorted her and Noah out of the room. Cynthia attempted to follow them but Julia stood firmly in her path. Sirens could be heard approaching the house and Franky appeared on the stairway.

“Cops are on the way Julia.” Franky said as she descended the stairs.

“Leave now.” Julia said as she stared Cynthia down.

“Momma, let’s go, please let’s go.” Bobby pleaded as tears ran down his cheeks.

“You’re such a disappointment.” Cynthia said coldly as she turned to walk out the door.

“I’m so sorry. I really am.” Bobby said to Julia as he followed his mother out the door.

Mr. Ford got in his car with Cynthia and Bobby. He pulled away just as two police cars entered the driveway.

“I’ll be making a full report to the court Dr. Millpond.” Miriam said as she walked out the front door. “I’m sorry for the disturbance.”

Julia and Franky walked out and spoke to the police officers who had arrived. They left a few minutes later. Julia walked back up the steps and into the house while Franky went to go get Tess.

“Is everyone alright?” Julia asked as she wrapped her arms around Helena’s waist.

“I’m fine darling.” Helena said shaking. “That woman is out of control!”

“Yes she is love.” Julia said as she pulled Helena closely to her. “Now we know who the real monster is.”

 

After dinner that night, everyone gathered in the living room for game night. Tess insisted that they play Monopoly. Since there were so many people, Tess suggested that they play with teams. Tess chose Franky as a partner so Bridget teamed up with Alan. Bridget’s parents were a team, Bea and Allie paired up and Helena and Julia were a team. Judith sat content to watch as Noah played with his bear.

The game went on for over two hours before Franky and Tess managed to clean everyone out.

“We win!” Tess declared loudly.

“Yes you did!” David proclaimed. “You’re a little mogul in the making aren’t you?”

“She’s always been smarter than me.” Alan said. “Both my girls are.”

“Now Dad, luck had a little bit to do with it don’t cha think?” Franky said.

“You two make a good team, I’ll say that.” David said. “I think it’s time for bed.”

“Tomorrow’s Christmas Eve!” Tess said excitedly.

“That’s right ya little grummet.” Franky said. “Let’s get you to bed.”

 

Meanwhile, at Wentworth prison…

“Jenkins! Birdsworth!” Will Jackson called out as he carried two large boxes into H1 and set them on the table. “Special delivery!”

“What’s this?” Liz asked.

“Dunno.” Will said. “These got delivered this morning with instructions to bring them to you just before lockdown. “Happy Christmas ladies.”

“Thanks Mr. J!” Boomer said as he walked out of the call block. “Who do ya reckon sent us a package?”

“I dunno Boomer. Let’s open them and see.” Liz suggested as she began to open her box.

Liz’s package had several skeins of yarn, new knitting needles and twelve boxes of Liz’s favorite tea. Boomer’s box was full of Monte Carlos and every other snack imaginable.

“Look!” Liz said as she lifted a picture from the box. “It’s from Franky and Allie.”

“Lemme see!” Boomer said. “Blimey! Those two are together! Look at the rock on blondie’s hand!”

“Who woulda thought?” Liz said. “I figured Franky would end up with Ms. Westfall. Guess ya can never tell, huh?”

“I knew those two had something going on!” Boomer said as she stuffed her mouth full of snacks.

“Well look what we have here.” Sonia said as she walked out of her cell. “Looks like you two hit the jackpot. Time to pay the piper.”

 

Will walked into H3 for the count. He ticked off everyone’s name and turned to Kaz.

“Proctor, I need you to come with me.” Will said. “The kitchen crew did a shit job of cleaning up and someone needs to finish the job.”

“Yeah right.” Kaz said as she followed Will out of the cell.

Kaz followed Mr. Jackson down the hall to the kitchen. He led her to the equipment room and shut the door behind them.

“You taking some chances bringing me in here.” Kaz smiled as she looked up at Will.

“I wanted you to be able to open this in private.” Will said as he handed her a small box and a card.

“You got me a Christmas present?” Kaz asked.

“I wish I could have, but I never would have gotten it past Jake.” Will said. “This isn’t from me.”

“Who’s it from?” Kaz said as she opened the card. She gasped when she saw the picture of Allie smiling and flashing her ring. “It’s from Allie.”

Kaz opened the box and found a small gold chain with a horse pendant. She looked inside the card and found a note.

Merry Christmas Mumma! I’m about to marry the love of my life, Hope you are well. XOXOXO

“It’s beautiful!” Kaz said as she gazed at the pendant with tears welling in her eyes.

“You’ll need to keep that hidden you know.” Will said. “I’m glad she’s landed on her feet. She’s a sweet girl.”

“I’m glad she found someone.” Kaz said as she slipped the gift in her pocket. “And I’m glad I found someone.”

“Me too.” Will said as he leaned down to kiss Kaz gently. “Happy Christmas baby.”

“Happy Christmas Will.” Kaz said as she leaned in for a more passionate kiss.

 

Back at Eastbelle, Christmas Eve dinner had been a success. Howard and Patricia had prepared a feast of ham, sweet potatoes, macaroni and cheese and asparagus. There were homemade rolls and chocolate fudge pie for dessert. After dinner, they all gathered in the living room. As soon as they were all seated, Helena went to the tree and started picking up packages and handing them out to everyone.

“What’s this?” Bea asked. “You said no presents.”

“No one open anything until I get these all handed out.” Helena instructed. “This is just a little fun for tomorrow’s brunch.”

Helena handed a box to everyone in the room and stepped back to stand next to Julia.

“OK, open them up!” Helena announced.

Everyone opened their boxes to find new Christmas pajamas. 

“I thought we could all wear them tomorrow.” Helena said. “We’ll get some great pictures out of it!”

“Thank you Helena!” Allie squealed as she held up her pajamas covered in elves.

“These are great!” Franky said. “We’ll all be comfy for Christmas!”

“Exactly.” Helena said. “We want everyone to have a relaxing day tomorrow.”

“We have two more little surprises for tonight.” Julia announced. “First one’s for Judith. Would you be interested in bringing Noah to Miami for the New Year? We thought you might like to fly down with Frank and Bridget.”

“You’re kidding right?” Judith asked.

“No we’re not kidding!” Helena said. “Will you come?”

“We need a ring bearer for the wedding.” Allie said.

“How can I say no to that?” Judith asked. “Thank you! We’d love to come.”

“Good, now that’s settled, let’s reveal the last surprise for tonight.” Julia said cryptically. “It’s for Brenda.”

“For me?” Bea asked. “What could I need?”

“Just open it.” Julia said as she handed Bea a box and stepped back.

“It’s heavy.” Bea said as she looked around the room. “Did Santa bring me coal for being naughty?”

“Santa hasn’t even come yet!” Tess said. “Open it silly!”

Bea opened the box on her lap and looked confused when she saw the contents. She pulled out a photo album and opened it. She gasped out loud when she realized what she was looking at.

“How…how did you do this?” Bea asked as the tears started streaming down her face.

“It was Bridget’s idea.” Julia said. “Franky did all the research and Alan picked them up for us before he left Australia.”

“You all did this for me?” Bea said as she cried tears of joy. “I thought these were gone forever!”

Bea leafed through the pages of the albums gazing at the many pictures of Debbie through the years.

“Really, how did you do this?” Bea asked. “Harry’s family had all of these.”

“Piece of cake Red.” Franky said. “Soon as they found out there was money in it for them, they jumped at the chance to hand them over.”

Allie rubbed Bea’s back as she continued to cry tears now streaming down her cheeks as well. Bea was unable to look away from the book as she saw her daughter grow as she turned the pages. She ran her hand over a large school photo of Debbie with no front teeth.

“There are two more in the box for you to go through.” Julia said. “Merry Christmas Brenda.”

Bea shut the album and got up out of her chair. She hugged Julia tightly and then turned to Helena for a hug. She then hugged Bridget and thanked her. Finally she turned to Franky.

“I can’t believe you knew about this and never let on.” Bea said as she hugged Franky tightly.

“It was worth it just to see the ridiculous fashion choices you’ve made over the years.” Franky teased. “And don’t even get me started on the hair! You were fond of the eighties weren’t cha Red?”

Bea stepped back and put her arm around Allie’s waist. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the people who surrounded her.

“I never knew Christmas could be like this.” Bea said. “Thank you. Thank you all.”


	56. More Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day has arrived and there are surprises all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's just a little Christmas bonus. It's not very long, but I still hope it's worth reading. Merry Christmas again to you all!

Bea inhaled deeply and smiled as the scent that was uniquely Allie filled her senses. She opened her eyes and gazed at the sleeping blond in her arms. Bea’s mind wandered to the night before. When they had returned to the guest house, Bea had spent hours flipping through the photo albums and telling Allie the stories behind each picture. Allie had listened contently like a child listening to bedtime stories.

Allie took in a deep breath, still sleeping soundly. She snuggled into Bea’s protective grasp and she moved her arm instinctively to pull Bea even closer to her. Bea marveled at the goddess next to her. This woman who had brought light back into her existence was nothing short of a miracle to her. She thought back to waking from her coma. When she realized she was still alive, she knew the only way her life would be worth living was to have Allie by her side.

The road had been long and difficult, but every agonizing inch of the journey had been worth it to be where she was right now. Short of having Debbie back, Bea’s life was perfect. She had a place in the world again and Allie to light the darkness. Bea knew things would not always be easy, but nothing would ever seem impossible again as long as she had Allie by her side. She couldn’t help but to press her lips to Allie’s forehead as she slept.

“Merry Christmas baby.” Allie’s sleepy voice muttered quietly.

“Merry Christmas sunshine.” Bea’s raspy voice whispered. “I didn’t mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.”

“Ummm..that’s tempting.” Allie croaked as she nuzzled into Bea’s neck. “But this is the first year I’ve ever gotten exactly what I wanted for Christmas and I want to enjoy every minute of it.”

“You must have been dreaming sunshine.” Bea said as she stroked Allie’s back with her fingertips. “We haven’t opened presents yet.”

“This isn’t a dream Bea.” Allie said as she softly kissed her. “All I’ve ever wanted was you.”

Bea gazed up into Allie’s bright blue eyes. There were no words for what she was feeling. She smiled as she gently reached up and stroked Allie’s cheek and ran her thumb over Allie’s sweet lips as her eyes welled with tears. Her hand gently snaked behind Allie’s neck and she pulled Allie’s lips to her own. Their tongues danced slowly together and Bea’s hands began to roam. She wanted to touch every inch of Allie’s smooth skin. She wanted to taste her. She wanted Allie’s scent to cloud her brain. She wanted to watch her squirm beneath her. She wanted to hear her call her name. 

For a brief moment, the questions that haunted her ran through her brain. How did she get this lucky? What had she done to deserve any of this? How could a woman like Allie love her? Could she ever chase ghosts from her past far enough away to be who Allie needed her to be? 

Before her thoughts could overtake her, like she could read her mind, Allie brought her back to the present with a simple whisper. “Just be with me. That’s all you have to do.”

 

A few hours later, Bea and Allie joined the others up at the main house. The entered the living room each wearing the pajamas they had been gifted the night before. Allie cuddled Bella with one hand while her other held Bea’s tightly. The early morning hours they had spent together had brought them closer to each other than they had ever been. The couple glowed as they joined the others.

“Where’ya been sleepy heads?” Franky teased. “Looks like Santa wasn’t the only one who came!”

“Franky!” Bridget scolded as she nodded toward Tess and Noah who were happily playing with their Christmas gifts. “Happy Christmas girls!”

“Happy Christmas to you all.” Allie said to the group. “Where are your folks Bridget?”

“Dad stayed up talking with Julia half the night.” Bridget explained. “I think between the theory and the whiskey he wore himself out. They’ll be down in time for brunch.”

Ryan walked in the front door and nodded at Bea.

“C’mon sunshine.” Bea said excitedly. “I think Santa left something for you outside.”

“What is it?” Allie asked as Bea led her to the front door.

“Close your eyes.” Bea instructed. “Don’t open them until I say to.”

Allie heard the front door open and felt Bea gently leading her out onto the porch.

“Open your eyes baby!” Bea said excitedly.

Allie couldn’t believe it. There in front of her was a brand new dark blue Corvette with a giant red bow on top.

“What? You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Allie squealed. “That’s for me?”

“When you got your license, I thought you might want to drive yourself around a bit.” Bea said. “Ya wanna take me for a spin?”

“Yeah I do!” Allie said as she ran to the car. “Thank you baby! Can you hold Bella while I drive?”

They both got in the car. Allie started the engine and drove down the long driveway. They cruised around for about ten minutes before they headed back to the house.

“I love it and I love you!” Allie squealed as she wrapped her arms around Bea’s waist and planted a kiss on her lips. “You have to quit spoiling me like this!”

“Never!” Bea said as she smiled. “I can never spoil you enough.”

“Uhg, you two! Stop it. Ya makin’ me sick with all this sweetness.” Franky teased as they came back in the house. “Red, can I borrow you for a minute?”

“Yeah sure. What cha need?” Bea asked.

“Just come with me.” Franky instructed as she led Bea back towards her apartment. “You sure ya won’t let me throw you a stag night?”

“We’ve been through this Franky.” Bea said. “No I don’t want a stag night or a hen night or anything other than a wedding night—and you’re not invited to that part.”

“Alright then, but I still have somethin’ for ya.” Franky grinned as she pulled a package out from under her couch. “You two go overboard with the sweet shit. This is for those time things get a little spicier.”

“What are you on about?” Bea asked as she took the package from Franky.

Bea couldn’t believe her eyes when she opened the box. Her face blushed bright red and she immediately closed the lid.

“It’s just a starter kit Red.” Franky said. “It’s just the basics, nothing exotic. There are batteries in there too for the stuff that needs ‘em. Blondie can handle the operating instructions.”

Bea couldn’t speak. She just stared at the floor afraid to look at her friend.

“S’OK Red.” Franky said. “No need to thank me, but you’ll change your mind about that once you figure out how much fun I just provided you.”

“Jesus Franky!” Bea said as she finally looked up. “You’re off the chain with this.”

“You say that now, but every girl needs a good toolkit.” Franky grinned. “Right tool for the right job and all that. Use ‘em or don’t, it’s up to you, but I reckon the time will come soon enough. This way you’ll have ‘em available if you get a little adventurous.”

“You’re a mess, ya know that Franky?” Bea said as she turned to leave with the box under her arm.

“I may be a right mess, but I don’t see you letting go of that box!” Franky teased. “Take it home and put it somewhere safe. One night you’ll be glad it’s there.”

Franky walked back in the living room and sat down.

“Where’s my fiancé?” Allie asked.

“She had to run back to your house for a minute. She’ll be right back.” Franky said with a huge grin on her face. “Ya might want to ask her about it later. I gotta go finish up in the kitchen.”

“You need any help babe?” Bridget asked.

“No my darlin’. I got this.” Franky said as she returned to the kitchen.

About an hour later everyone gathered in the dining room for brunch. Franky had prepared a feast of Eggs, bacon, French toast and breakfast potatoes. When everyone had finished she disappeared to the kitchen and walked back out with dessert.

“It’s not Christmas without pavlova!” Franky announced as she set the large confection in the center of the table.

“Oh Franky! It’s beautiful!” Marie exclaimed. “You did an amazing job with all of this. How did you ever get it all done?”

“It’s easy to do what you love.” Franky said. “And I love doing anything for my family.”

“I see that now Franky.” David said. “I have to say, when we came here I wanted nothing more than to talk Bridget into coming back home. You two have a wonderful life here and you’re surrounded by good people. No father could want anything more for her little girl.”

Bridget reached over and took Franky’s hand in hers. She squeezed it supportively and winked at her girl. Franky wiped away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

“Thank you David.” Franky said sincerely. “I think that’s probably the best Christmas gift I’ve ever received.”

“I’d like to propose a toast.” Alan said as he got up from his chair and raised his glass. “To my Franky!”

Everyone at the table joined in the toast yelling “Hip, hip hooray!” three times.

“To the best Christmas ever!” Tess yelled.

“Hip, hip, hooray!” They all yelled together again adding “Aussie, Aussie , Aussie, Oi, Oi, Oi!”

 

After brunch was cleared away, they all gathered together in the living room. Tess and Noah were entertaining them all playing with their new toys.

“We’re going to need to get an early start tomorrow.” Helena said to Bea and Allie. “It’s a monster drive.”

“God I dread that.” Julia moaned. “Can’t we just fly down?”

“No darling, we can’t. The doctor says it’s not safe yet.” Helena said. “Are you two up for driving straight through?”

“I thought we were going to split it up into two days.” Bea said.

“I’m a little more eager to get down there now than I was before.” Helena said. “I want to see my Christmas present and I can’t until we’re down there.”

“What is it?” Allie asked.

“Julia bought us a yacht!” Helena announced excitedly. “It’s docked near the condo. I can’t wait to see it in person!”

“You don’t do things in half-measures do you Julia?” Bea observed.

“We’ve talked about it for a while now.” Julia said. “It’ll be nice to have when we visit Miami and if the weather cooperates, it’ll be a nice place for you two to spend your wedding night.”

“No!” Allie exclaimed. “You can’t be serious!”

“Julia and I will be taking her out for her maiden voyage, but she’s all yours for New Year’s Eve!” Helena announced. “Surprise!”

“Jesus! I dunno how many more surprises I can take!” Bea said. “How can we ever thank you?”

“Just live happily ever after.” Julia said. “That’s all you have to do.”


	57. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia explains the science behind falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. It's been the week from hell. Please tell me 2018 will be better than this year!

The alarm on Bea’s phone was buzzing. It was four am and neither woman moved for a moment. Bea finally reached over and turned the alarm off. After untangling herself from Allie’s lithe body, she stretched and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

“Baby…baby…you need to wake up.” Bea whispered as she gently ran her hand up and down Allie’s exposed arm.

“Don’t wanna.” Allie mumbled into her pillow. “It’s dark and it’s cold. I wanna stay here.”

“I’m gonna go put on the coffee.” Bea said as she started to get out of bed.

Allie’s hand reached out and grabbed Bea’s arm and pulled her back in bed.

“Don’t go.” Allie whined. “I need you here with me.”

“We have to get up sweetheart.” Bea whispered in Allie’s ear. “The sooner we get started, the sooner we’ll be at the beach. You can sleep in the car baby. I’ll take the first shift driving.”

“Let’s get Helena to take the first shift.” Allie mumbled. “That way I can snuggle with you in the back seat.”

“We’ll see sunshine, but either way you need to get up.” Bea said as she wrenched herself free from Allie’s grasp. “I gotta put on the coffee. You know how I get without it.”

“Yep. You’d better go put it on. I don’t wanna be trapped in a car with a caffeine starved fiancé. You might change your mind about marrying me.” Allie giggled. 

“Never gonna happen.” Bea said as she leaned over and kissed Allie’s lips before she headed to the kitchen. “By this time next week, you and I will both be Novaks.”

“Holy shit!” Allie said as she sat up in bed. “You’re right. It’s almost here.”

An hour and a half later, they entered the main house each pulling their suitcases behind them. Allie was also carrying the red blanket and a pillow while Bea had Bella in her carry bag. They walked in the kitchen to find a very sleepy looking Franky sitting at the breakfast bar with a cup of coffee in front of her.

“You sure you want to take killer there with you?” Franky asked.

“Of course we do!” Allie exclaimed. “Our baby has to be at our wedding!”

“Yeah, cause she’s gonna know the difference.” Franky snarked.

“Leave her alone Franky. Bella’s coming with us and that’s that.” Bea said. “Are Julia and Helena ready?”

“Yeah, they sent Ryan up to get their luggage.” Franky said. “They’re in the living room with Gidge and her parents.”

“Why are they all up so early?” Allie asked.

“They wanted the chance to say goodbye before you left.” Franky said as she got off her stool. “I promised I’d get Tess up to see you off. I’ll go get her.”

“I hate for you to wake her Franky.” Bea said.

“She’d kill me of I didn’t get her up.” Franky said.

“That’s so sweet she wants to say goodbye to us.” Allie mused.

“It’s not you, it’s Bella she wants to say goodbye to.” Franky said as she disappeared around the corner.

“She is Franky’s sister, isn’t she?” Allie asked as Bea giggled.

Everyone was in the foyer gathered to say goodbye. Howard and Patricia had even made it over.

“You call me if there’s any trouble.” Julia instructed. “I mean it.”

“I will. Don’t worry.” Howard said and he turned to Bea and Allie with his arms outstretched. “You two come here. I’m so very happy for you both.”

“Thank you Howard.” Bea said. She hugged him tightly and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You have a happy new year!”

“Oh we will! Don’t you worry about that.” Howard giggled as Allie kissed his cheek. “Take it from one who knows. Having that ring around your finger is the best feeling ever.”

“Oh shit!” Bea exclaimed grabbing her head. “I forgot the rings!”

“I got them babe, it’s OK.” Allie said as she reached out and took Bea’s hand.

David and Marie wished them both well before they turned to say goodbye to Julia and Helena. Tess held Bella while all the adults chatted. Franky pulled Bea over to the side while everyone else talked.

“If ya think of anything ya need, you just call and let me know OK?” Franky said. “We can bring anything ya need with us when we fly down.”

“Thanks Franky.” Bea said. “I think we’ve got it all, but I’ll let ya know if we think of anything.”

“Didja pack the toolkit?” Franky grinned as she asked.

“Shut up Franky.” Bea said quietly as she blushed and looked at the floor.

David and Marie hugged Bea and Allie and wished them both well. David turned to Julia and Helena next.

“Thank you for providing us with such a lovely home to visit.” David said. “And thank you for showing us that our little girl is happy.”

“You’re welcome anytime here at Eastbelle.” Julia said. “I hope you’ll visit again soon.”

“Enjoy the rest of your stay. Howard will help you with anything you need.” Helena said. 

Tess ran in the room wearing her pajamas. “Bella!” she yelled. “I’m gonna miss you!”

“She’ll miss you too sweetheart, but we need her with us for the wedding.” Allie explained. “Maybe when you get back to Australia you can talk you dad into getting you a puppy.”

“That would be nice, but I don’t think I could ever find a puppy as sweet as Bella.” Tess said as she cradled the pup. “She’s so cuddly!”

“Just remember, you adopt a puppy who needs a home. Don’t buy one from the pet store.” Allie instructed. “Will you promise me that?”

“I promise.” Tess said as she handed the pup back to Allie. “I’ll get dad to take me to the shelter and look.”

“Ryan’s got everything loaded.” Franky announced. “You guys better hit the road.”

“Who’s driving first?” Bea asked.

“I’ll take the first shift and we’ll work the rest out as we go, OK?” Helena suggested.

They all waved to the group and loaded in the large SUV that was waiting. Helena and Julia got in the front seats while Bea and Allie loaded into the back.

“Miami, here we come.” Helena said as she pulled out of the drive.

 

They stopped for fuel and a rest just before they got to Atlanta. The first few hours of their journey had been quiet. Allie had put her pillow in Bea’s lap and stretched out as best as she could across the back seat and slept. Bea had been content just to watch her sleep and daydream about how lucky she felt. Julia had been working on her laptop and occasionally chatted with Helena to pass the time.

Bea fueled the SUV while the others all went to the restroom. When they came back out, Allie handed Bea a coffee and kissed her cheek. She got Bella out of her carrier and took her over to a grassy spot for her to relieve herself. Bea finished fueling the vehicle and went in to the restroom. When she came out, she saw Helena and Julia had gotten in the back seat.

“I’ll take the next shift babe.” Allie announced as she got in the driver’s seat. 

“We’re making pretty good time.” Helena said. “We should be there by six if we keep this up.”

“We could have been there by now if you had let us fly.” Julia pouted as the SUV started down the road.

“It wasn’t an option.” Helena said simply. “And it was better than cancelling the trip altogether. Now put that laptop away. It’s a road trip girls, time for some juicy talk.”

“Like what?” Bea asked.

“We’ll start simple. How old were you when you had your first real kiss?” Helena asked. “Cat, you start.”

“My first real kiss was with a boy called Jeremy.” Allie said. “I was thirteen and he walked me home from school. He had followed me around like a puppy for weeks. When we got to the door, he leaned in and I thought, why not? So I did it. It was awful! It was all teeth and slobber. I was so disappointed. Who’s next?”

“Mine was Harry. I was sixteen.” Bea stated simply. “Who’s next?”

“I was fourteen. Her name was Laura Giles.” Julia said. “She was one of my lab partners in medical school.”

“How old was she?” Bea asked.

“Twenty-three.” Julia said.

“Doesn’t that make her a child predator?” Bea asked.

“I was never really a child, so I don’t look at it that way. Besides, I’m the one who kissed her.” Julia said. “Helena?”

“I was thirteen and his name was Tim. We were at a summer camp and it just happened.” Helena said. “OK, who was your first fuck and how old were you?”

“My fuck was when I was fifteen. Her name was Rebecca and I thought she was the shit.” Allie said. 

“Mine was Harry. I was seventeen.” Bea said.

“Laura Giles. I was fourteen.” Julia said. “Three days after our first kiss.”

“I was sixteen. His name was Donnie.” Helena said. “Enough ancient history. In your current relationship, when did you know you were in love?”

”I crushed on this one hard long before we ever met.” Allie said. “I wanted her more than anything, but I knew I was in love with her when she told me she and Mr. Jackson weren’t fucking. I knew right then and there she was my forever and I was going to do whatever I had to do to have her.”

“Really?” Bea asked.

“I knew you couldn’t resist my charm forever.” Allie grinned as she reached over and took Bea’s hand. “It was hell, but it was worth the wait. So when did you know it was love babe?”

“I knew when we were in the slot.” Bea said.

“The slot?” Helena asked.

“It’s where they send you when you break the rules in prison.” Bea explained. “We talked all night. She made me laugh. I felt human again. I didn’t know that’s what it was until later, but if I’m truthful, that’s when I knew I wanted her. Julia, your turn.”

“I knew Helena was the one when she kissed me that night.” Julia admitted. “It was the strangest sensation. It was like I could breathe again. My world had been gray for so long and all at once, there was color again.”

“I knew the minute I laid eyes on Julia she was the one.” Helena said. “I was intrigued before we met, but when I saw her, that was it.”

“It’s crazy isn’t it?” Allie said. “It’s like a magnet pulling you and you can’t stop it.”

“It’s chemical.” Julia said. “It’s about pheromones. We’re much more primal than we care to admit. When your pheromones react to someone else’s it literally causes a chemical bond. When you act on the attraction, your brain rewards you with dopamine. That’s why you feel giddy when you’re in love. You get high off of it.”

“It’s better than a bag of ice any day.” Allie said. “But I’ve never been with anyone I wanted to stay with before Bea. I thought I was in love before, but it didn’t last.”

“The reaction doesn’t last forever.” Julia explained. “You either bond and form a real attachment or you don’t. It takes four minutes to fall in love chemically speaking. It takes a lot more than that to keep a relationship going. There has to be mutual respect and shared values for a relationship to last. You have to stay open to the other person to keep the bond intact. That can be difficult sometimes.”

“What we have is as real as it gets.” Allie said. “Even after I thought I had lost her, I loved her more than I ever thought I could love anybody.”

“You’re a good pair.” Julia said. “You’ve had more intense bonding experiences than most. You’ve shared extreme circumstances and you survived. That bond will never be broken. You both have the capacity and the need to bond. That’s why it’ll last.”

“Can we stop at the next exit?” Bea asked.

“You need to pee again babe?” Allie asked.

“I need to kiss my beautiful girl.” Bea said. 

“God we’ll never get there if you two keep that up.” Julia said.

“You’re the one who brought up bonding love.” Helena teased.

 

Several hours later, they pulled up in front of the Aqualina condo. It was just past six and Luis greeted them as they exited the vehicle. 

“Welcome back ladies!” Luis said. “I’ll get the luggage unloaded right away.”

“Leave those two in the car Luis.” Julia instructed. “Helena and I will be heading back out in about an hour.”

They all got on the elevator and headed up to the condo. Helena immediately opened the doors to the balcony to let the fresh air in. Julia poured everyone a drink as they gathered on the balcony. They all just stared out at the dark and took in the ocean breeze. Luis arrived with the luggage and delivered it to the rooms.

“Let’s go freshen up my darling.” Helena said. “I can’t wait to see my present anymore.”

“Anything you want love.” Julia said as she followed Helena to the master suite.

“Think you can handle being all alone with me for a couple of days?” Bea asked.

“I think we can come up with something to do.” Allie purred as she wrapped her arms around Bea and kissed her softly. “What’s say we take Bella for a walk on the beach after they leave?”

“Sounds perfect.” Bea said. “Let’s go get changed.”

A half-hour later they all went back down to the lobby. Julia and Helena headed out for the marina in the SUV while Bea and Allie headed for the beach with Bella.

Bea and Allie walked hand in hand down the beach in the dark. Bella happily sniffed around as they walked. They chatted about all the errands they needed to run before the wedding, the main one being obtaining the marriage license. They were headed back to the complex, when Allie stopped at a lounger on the beach. She looped Bella’s leash around the lounger and pulled Bea down on top of her.

“Make love to me.” Allie whispered as she kissed Bea’s neck.

“What, here?” Bea said. “We can’t do that.”

“It’s dark. No one will see.” Allie said as she wrapped a leg around Bea’s waist. “I wore this sundress for a reason.”

“You naughty girl!” Bea said as her hand slid up Allie’s thigh realizing Allie wasn’t wearing any undies.

“Naughty for you.” Allie whispered. “Please baby, please don’t make me wait.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Bea whispered as her hand disappeared under Allie’s dress and Allie’s hand moved to undo Bea’s shorts.

 

After a short drive, Julia and Helena arrived at the marina. They walked hand in hand down the dock. They arrived at the slip where the yacht was docked. The five member crew was waiting for them. After all the introductions were made, Julia turned to the female captain.

“Is she ready?” Julia asked.

“Just one thing left to do before we can cast off.” The captain said as she handed Helena a bottle of champagne. “She needs to be christened.”

“We need to do this together darling.” Helena said as held the bottle up to Julia. “We christen this vessel the ‘Lady’s Pleasure’! May she always sail smooth seas!” They smashed the bottle on the bow and boarded the vessel.

“We’ll get underway immediately.” The captain said. “Afton will show you around.”

The Steward gave them the full tour of the vessel. They started moving just as Afton led them back up to the main deck. Julia wrapped her arms around Helena from behind as they pulled away from the dock. They watched silently as the shore lights slowly disappeared from view.

“Thank you for this my darling. There’s only one thing left to do to make this perfect.” Helena said.

“What’s that?” Julia asked as she raised her eyebrow knowingly.

“It’s time for us to really christen this vessel.” Helena said as she turned in Julia’s arms and kissed her passionately.


	58. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Allie finally say I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to you all! I wish each and every one of you a happy, healthy 2018. I hope you'll enjoy my little New Year's gift!

Helena and Julia arrived back at the condo the morning of the twenty-ninth in time for the arrival of Franky, Bridget, Judith and Noah. The elevator doors opened and they all stepped off. Franky’s mouth fell open as she took in her surroundings.

“Fuckin’ A you gotta be kidding me!” Franky exclaimed as she looked around. “Where the actual fuck are we Gidge?”

“Franky! Watch your language around Noah!” Bridget scolded. “He’s repeating everything he hears now.”

“Welcome everyone!” Helena chimed brightly. “I hope you had a pleasant flight.”

“Everything’s been amazing!” Judith said. “I can’t believe we’re really here.”

“Come and let me show you to your rooms.” Helena offered. “They’re just down this hallway. Bridget, you and Franky will be in the first room on the right across from Brenda and Cat. Judith, you and Noah will be in the last door on your left.”

Bea, Allie and Julia sipped cocktails on the balcony while Helena got everyone settled.

“Do you have anything special you want me to say during the ceremony? Maybe a reading you’d like me to use?” Julia asked.

“We just want short, sweet and to the point Julia.” Allie said. “We’re gonna do our own vows and then the ring exchange. I think that’ll cover it won’t it?”

“That’ll do fine.” Julia said. “I never had any idea how easy it was to get certified as an officiant.” Julia said. “As long as you say you want to get married, that’s about all you’re required to do. I pretty much just have to listen. My main part will be signing the license.”

“I’m sure you’ll think of a thing or two to say.” Bea said. “Just say what’s on your mind. We trust you.”

“You’re going to love the yacht.” Julia said. “The crew is excited about newlyweds coming aboard.”

“I’ve never been out on a boat before.” Allie said. “I hope I don’t get seasick.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. The forecast is for calm seas and it’s a pretty big boat.” Julia said. “Just make sure you eat a lot. If you keep something on your stomach you’ll be fine.”  
“Oh I’m planning on eating a lot.” Allie grinned devilishly. “And I’m sure my wife will have a healthy appetite as well.”

“I like the sound of that.” Bea said as she brushed the hair away from Allie’s face. “My wife.”

“What’s a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?” Franky asked as she joined the others on the balcony. She had changed and was ready for the beach. “C’mon, you guys got a head start. I’m ready for a double.”

“Helena mixed up some of her special rum punch.” Julia said as she reached for the pitcher. “Will that do?”

“As long as it has alcohol in it it’ll do.” Franky said as she accepted a glass from Julia.

“Everybody get off to Australia OK?” Bea asked.

“Yeah they did.” Franky said. “I’m really gonna miss having Tess around. The little grummet has a way of getting under my skin.”

“At least the time with Bridget’s folks went better than you expected.” Bea said. “They’re sweet people. I liked them.”

“Yeah they are.” Franky said. “Julia, I want to thank you again for bringing Dad and Tess over. It made things a lot easier.”

“It was our pleasure Franky.” Helena said as she joined the others on the balcony. “We loved having them with us.”

“Where’s Gidge?” Franky asked. “It’s time for the vacation to begin!”

“I’m right here darling.” Bridget said as she came out ready for the beach. “Julia, before we head downstairs, can I borrow you for a moment?”

“Of course.” Julia said as she got up and led Bridget to her office off the master suite. “What do you need Bridget?”

“This came in the mail yesterday. It was addressed to the counselor at Eastbelle so I went ahead and read it.” Bridget said as she handed a letter to Julia. “I’m not at all sure what to think about this.”

Julia took a moment and read over the contents of the letter. “Interesting.” Julia said. “How do you feel about it?”

“When I first read it I couldn’t believe it, but then I looked at it again and I think he might be serious.” Bridget answered. “If he is, then I’m glad to do what I can to help, if you’re alright with it.”

“If Bobby’s asking for your help with no conditions attached, I think we might want to consider it.” Julia said as she reread the letter. “He sounds pretty contrite here.”

“There’s only one thing I don’t understand.” Bridget said. “The part about him accepting that Judith was with someone else now. Where would he get that idea?”

“You haven’t discussed this with Franky, have you?” Julia asked.

“No I haven’t. I thought this fell in the category of confidential material.” Bridget said.

“I can explain that part to you.” Julia said. “You might want to sit down for a minute.”

 

An hour later everyone was down at the beach enjoying the sun, the sand and the water. Bea sat happily with Noah and built a sandcastle while Noah dug in the sand with a plastic shovel. Allie watched from a distance as Bea laughed and played with the toddler. 

“She’s really good with him.” Judith said bringing Allie out of her haze. “He’s always so happy around her.”

“I know the feeling.” Allie said. “No one in the world makes me happier than she does.”

“God blondie, can you please hold off on the mushy shit until the wedding?” Franky said taking a swig from her drink. “If you had told me three years ago Red was going to marry a woman I wouldda told ya to get your head examined.”

“You’re just surprised because you couldn’t bag her.” Allie said. “I know you tried.”

“What?” Bridget said. “That’s news to me.”

“Nah, there was nothing to that.” Franky defended. “I just made an offer. I never put any real effort into it. If I had really wanted her, I coulda had her. And Gidge, it was before I ever met you.”

“Yes darling, we all know what a Romeo you were.” Bridget said. “Those days are behind you now aren’t they?”

“Course they are babe.” Franky said grinning. “I don’t have eyes for anybody but your hot little ass.”

“I’m gonna go take a swim and try to keep this hot little ass in shape. Wanna join me?” Bridget asked Franky.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Franky said as she followed Bridget to the surf.

“Franky must’ve been a handful in her day.” Helena observed. “It’s a good thing she found Bridget.”

“I think we’re all pretty lucky.” Allie said as she got off her chair and went to join Bea and Noah.

 

Later that afternoon, Judith had taken Noah back up for a nap. All of the others were still on the beach. The sun was beginning to set and the alcohol was catching up to the group. They had been drinking all afternoon and the conversation had taken a turn toward more personal topics.

“Helena, what was your wedding like?” Allie asked.

“It was a big party.” Helena answered. “That was how I talked her into it. Julia wasn’t hot on the idea of marriage, but she does love a good party.”

“Why didn’t you want to get married?” Allie asked.

“It’s not that I was against the idea of it.” Julia said. “We had been together for seven years at that point and I thought if it’s not broke, don’t fix it. I was as committed to her as I could be. Marriage wasn’t going to change that.”

“But it did change things, didn’t it?” Helena asked.

“Yes my love it did.” Julia admitted as she reached over and took Julia’s hand. “When I looked at her as we said our vows, something happened I never expected.”

“What?” Bea asked. “What happened?”

“It was like the final barrier fell. We were a we. We were an us.” Julia stumbled with her words. “It’s impossible to explain, especially when I’m drunk, but let’s just say I fell in love with her all over again in that moment. I’ll never forget it.”

“You never forget anything darling.” Helena kidded. “She was so funny at the reception. Every party we had ever had she was always hiding in the corner watching everyone. That day she was right by my side through the whole thing. She never left me, not even for a moment.”

“Doc hiding in a corner?” Franky asked. “Doesn’t sound like you at all.”

“I’m trained to observe people, not interact with them.” Julia said.

“You interact with us.” Franky said.

“You’re not people.” Julia slurred. “You’re family.”

“How did that happen anyway?” Franky asked. “Why us?”

“Joan.” Julia answered solemnly.

“What’s the fuckin Freak got to do with it?” Franky asked.

“She was so much like Lilith.” Julia explained. “She had the same superior bullshit going. She controlled everyone and everything around her. You two found the way to show everyone who she really was. I was impressed by that. You cared enough about the people around you to do what was right, even if it meant putting your own lives on the line. She brought you two together, brought out the best in you. Maybe I have a weak spot for nobility, I don’t know. Any way it goes, I think we’re all better off than we were before, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I reckon we are.” Franky said. “Who’da thunk we’d end up sittin on a beach sipping rum punch, eh Red?”

“With the women we love.” Bea added. “It’s like the nightmare turned into the best dream ever.”

“Now you’re getting mushy again.” Franky said. “Stop it or I’m cutting ya off.”

 

The early morning hours of the thirty-first were hectic in the condo. Bea had stayed in the spare bedroom at Allie’s request. She thought a night apart would make their wedding night more special. Franky and Bridget were busy running interference in the hallway to keep the brides from seeing each other before the ceremony. The sun would be rising at seven after seven and that’s when the ceremony was scheduled to start.

At six-fifteen Julia appeared in Bea’s room. Franky was by her side helping her get herself together.

“You OK?” Julia asked.

"I'm good." Bea said nervously. "How's my girl?"

“She’s giddy. Bridget can’t get her to stop giggling long enough to get her in her dress.” Julia answered.

“Figures.” Franky said. 

“I’m going down to get a few things settled.” Julia said. “I’ll see you in a few.”

“Julia?” Bea said. “Thank you.”

“You’re most welcome.” Julia said as she walked out.

At five minutes to seven, Franky and Bea headed to the lobby on the elevator. Bea looked perfect. She had pulled her hair back and had white flowers cascading down from the ribbon she used to tie her hair. Her white dress was simple but elegant. It was knee length and showed off her ample breasts. 

At seven o’clock, the elevator arrived in the lobby once again. Judith stepped out holding Noah’s hand. He carried Bella’s leash happily. The wedding rings were hanging from a clip on Bella’s collar and clinked together every time she took a step. 

Bridget walked out wearing a simple blue dress and carrying a bouquet of white roses. Franky smiled broadly as she watched her girl sashay down the hallway swing her hips as only Bridget could.

Helena came out next wearing a light blue mini dress that showed off all of her assets. Her tanned legs looked like they were a mile long. Her hair was swept up in a French bun with wisps of hair framing her face. Her anniversary necklace gleamed brightly around her neck.

Bea couldn’t breathe when Allie stepped out into the hallway. She had never seen anyone look so perfect. Allie’s hair was pulled back and decorated with the same white flowers Bea had used on her own hair. Her dress was white and stopped at her mid-thigh. The collar of the dress came up the length of her neck with a u-shaped dip to show off her chest. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she held on to her bouquet of white roses.

Helena walked up and offered her arms to both women. Bea took Helena’s right arm and Allie took her left. Everyone had chosen to go barefoot since the ceremony would take place on the sand. A photographer quietly moved around taking pictures as the procession started.

Franky offered her arm to Bridget and they led the way out to the beach. Julia stood on the sand with a folder in her hands. Beside her, there was an easel with a large picture of Debbie’s smiling face. Five people stood to the side and as the wedding party approached, they started to sing in perfect five-part harmony:

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

 

Franky and Bridget were walking along together. Bridget leaned over to Franky and whispered.

“Who are they? They’re amazing.”

“That’s fucking Pentatonics.” Franky answered quietly. “Julia’s managed to pull another one of her surprises.”

Franky and Bridget arrived at their spot and went together to the right next to Debbie’s picture. Judith, Noah and Bella went to the left. As the last note was sung, Helena arrived with Bea and Allie on her arms. She gently stepped back and joined Bea and Allie’s hands together. Julia opened her folder and began to speak.

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Brenda and Catherine. Do you both choose to be joined in wedlock on this day?”

“We do.” Bea and Allie answered in unison.

“We are a family. A family united, not by blood, but by choice. Every healthy family shares their most special days and this is one of those special days. Two of our sisters have chosen to come together this day in a union that will last a lifetime. This is a solemn commitment and as such requires promises to be made.” Julia said. “Catherine, what do you wish to say to Brenda?”

“You are my heart and my soul.” Allie started as she gazed into Bea’s eyes.” Our road has not been an easy one, but it has been worth every step to share this moment with you. I knew who you were long before you knew me. You were my hero then and you still are today. I make these promises to you. I will be a loving wife, a helpful partner and your best friend. I will stand beside you no matter what. I will make you laugh when you’re grumpy and I will hold you when you are sad. I will smother you with cuddles and I will work to keep the flame that burns between us forever. I love you my queen.”

“Brenda, what do you wish to say to Catherine?” Julia asked.

“You are my heart and my soul.” Bea started as her eyes glistened with tears. “I never knew love like this was real. You brought my life meaning again. You brought sunshine into my dark world and ended my long winter. I make these promises to you and to my daughter. I will be a loving wife, a helpful partner and your best friend. I will stand beside you no matter what. I will protect you from harm and I will keep my heart open to you always. I will hold you close always and will work to keep the flame that burns between us forever. I love you my beautiful girl.”

“By making these vows to each other and declaring your intent, you have sealed this covenant. Do you have a symbol of this to share with each other?” Julia asked.

“We do.” Bea and Allie answered together.

Judith leaned down and unclipped the rings from Bella’s collar. She handed them to Noah who held one in each hand. He lifted his right hand to Bea who took the ring from his tiny hand. She placed the ring on Allie’s finger and said.

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

Noah reached up and handed Allie the ring in his hand. She took it from him and gently placed the ring on Bea’s finger and said.

“With this ring, I thee wed.”

“By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married.” Julia said. “You may kiss your bride!”

“Kiss!” Noah yelled.

Tears flowed freely down everyone’s cheeks as they watched the newlywed couple kiss for the first time as spouses. 

“We did it!” Allie yelled as Bea held her tightly around the waist.

“Yes we did sunshine, yes we did.” Bea said as she leaned in for another kiss.

After spending the next hour taking pictures on the beach, everyone headed back up to the condo. When they stepped off the elevator, they saw the living room and balcony had been decorated with flowers for the reception. A small wedding cake sat out on the balcony.

“It’s time to par-tay!!!” Franky yelled as she turned on the music. “C’mon lezzo’s, let’s dance!”

The champagne corks were popped and the music was pumping. Bea and Allie stayed together, hands clasped as they happily started the dancing. Bea pulled Allie in close to her and held her tightly.

“Ya don’t get to consummate it til later ya horny devils!” Franky yelled as she downed another glass of champagne.

Everyone laughed as Bea’s face turned beet red. They all danced around for a while until Helena turned off the music and called everyone to the balcony.

“It’s time to cut the cake!” Helena announced.

The photographer followed everyone out to the balcony steadily taking pictures. Bea and Allie took the knife together and cut the cake. Bea lifted a piece to Allie’s lips. Allie reached out with her mouth and seductively took the piece from Bea’s hand licking the icing from Bea’s fingers after she took the cake. Allie lifted a piece to Bea’s lips and just as Bea reached out to take the piece, Allie smashed it all over Bea’s mouth and chin. She quickly leaned in and licked the icing from her wife’s face as everyone laughed.

“OK you two. Time for you to go get changed.” Helena said. “The Lady’s Pleasure awaits!”

“Yes it does Helena.” Allie said as she walked back to her room.

Thirty minutes later Bea and Allie emerged from their perspective rooms. They each had a small bag and were dressed casually for the ride to the marina. They hugged and kissed everyone before they summoned the elevator.

“You take good care of my Bella.” Allie said to Noah.

“I will!” Noah said as he cuddled the pup.

They got on the elevator and headed down to the lobby where the limousine waited. They climbed into the car and looked at each other.

“We’re married.” Bea said. “You’re really my wife.”

“Not yet I’m not.” Allie said as she looked slyly at Bea. “It’s not official until we consummate it.”

Before they knew it, the limo stopped and the driver opened the door. They walked down the pier, hand in hand to the slip where the yacht was docked. The female crew members each introduced themselves and welcomed the newlyweds to the Lady’s Pleasure.

Afton gave them the tour of the boat and showed them to the master cabin. 

“We’ll be debarking soon.” Afton said. “Can I get you ladies anything?”

“We’re good.” Bea said as she closed the door to the cabin. She turned to Allie and wrapped her arms around her wife. “Let’s make this official.”

“Yes, let’s.” Allie giggled as she pulled her top off.

Late that night, the couple was lounging on the main deck together. They had spent the day wrapped in each other’s arms making love and napping. They had emerged from the cabin for dinner. They had spent the evening just enjoying being together and were now cuddled together under a blanket staring at the night sky.

“I couldn’t sleep at all last night without you there.” Bea said quietly.

“I couldn’t either.” Allie said. “It’s the first night we’ve spent apart since I got here.”

“Let’s make it the last time that happens.” Bea said as she leaned in to kiss her wife. “I never want to spend another night away from you.”

“And I never want to be without my queen.” Allie whispered as they continued to kiss.

Just then a large burst of light lit up the night sky over the city. The fireworks lit up the night sky and the horn sounded on the yacht.

“Happy New Year Mrs. Novak.” Allie whispered over Bea’s swollen lips.

“Happy New Year Mrs. Novak.” Bea whispered back before she leaned in to kiss her wife again.

 

It was four in the morning when Julia’s phone rang. She rolled over and answered it. She listened for a few minutes and said, “Just let me know.” She pushed the button to end the call and took a deep breath before she exhaled loudly.

“What is it?” Helena asked. “What’s happened?”

“I think they found Joan.” Julia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the version of "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You" I had in mind...(You'll have to copy and paste it)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YSkHIv7GhOM


	59. Never Have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls all get a little tipsy on the boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Work has been nuts! Updates may just come along every few days now. I hope you'll stick with it.

Soon after the fireworks had stopped, Bea and Allie retreated to their cabin and created some fireworks of their own. They lay tangled up together in the sheets, both sleeping soundly when Bea’s phone buzzed.

“Babe…babe” Allie mumbled as she cuddled into her wife. “Babe, it’s your phone.”

“Shit.” Bea mumbled without opening her eyes. She reached over and grabbed he phone from the bedside table. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. A bright smile crept across her face as she looked at the rings on their fingers. Her phone buzzed again and she snapped out of her haze. “Looks like we’re gonna have company this afternoon.”

“What time is it?” Allie asked, her voice husky from overuse the night before.

“It’s just now nine.” Bea answered as she rolled back over to hold her wife tightly. “The girls are all coming at one. They wanted to warn us.”

“Good thing.” Allie mumbled as she rolled on top of her wife. “Wouldn’t want them to walk in on this.”

Allie rolled her hips into Bea’s center as she kissed her lips slowly. Her hand snaked down Bea’s side and settled on her core. 

“Is it always going to be like this?” Bea whispered and then she gasped as Allie’s fingers found their mark. 

“No. Not as long as you still want me.” Allie whispered back as she moved her had slowly. “It’ll get hotter. Can you handle that?”

“How is that possible?” Bea moaned as she surrendered herself to Allie’s touch. 

“Let me show you.” Allie breathed out as she took Bea to a new plateau.

Just after one, Julia, Helena, Bridget and Franky boarded the yacht at the marina. They found Bea and Allie lying together on an oversized lounger tanning in the afternoon sun.

“I win! Told ya they wouldn’t have nerve enough to be out here starkers!” Franky announced as they walked onto the deck. “Bridget reckoned we’d catch ya goin at it when we got here.”

“I said no such thing!” Bridget retorted. “You two look relaxed.”

“That’s cause they’ve fucked themselves silly.” Franky said. “Guess it’s official now, eh?”

“Yes it is.” Allie smiled brightly as she answered. “If there’s an orgasm record for a wedding night, I think we may have broken it.”

“Behave yourself!” Bea warned playfully. “They don’t wanna know that.”

“Yeah we do.” Franky teased. “Didja break out the Christmas present Red?”

“Shut up Franky.” Bea warned more seriously.

“What present?” Allie asked.

“We’ll talk about it later.” Bea said quietly before she turned to Helena. “Where’s Judith?”

“Noah has the sniffles so she thought it would be best to keep him in today.” Helena said. 

“Is he OK?” Bea asked openly concerned.

“He’s fine. I checked him out this morning. He’s just a bit tired and fussy.” Julia said. “It’s best for him to stay in and have a quiet day with his Momma.”

“Well I’m ready for an adult beverage and some adult fun.” Helena announced. “When are we getting underway?”

“We’ll be debarking right away Mrs. Roberts.” Afton answered as she delivered a tray of drinks for everyone. “We’ve moved the Novak’s to the second cabin. The master suite is ready for you.”

“Thank you Afton. Can you please show Bridget and Franky where their cabin is?”” Helena said as she took a glass from the tray. “I’m going to go get changed. Are you coming darling?”

“Yes love.” Julia said as she took a beverage for herself and followed Helena through the craft.

Allie got up from the lounger and picked up two drinks from the tray. She took a large swig out of one and handed the other to Bea. 

“Cheers babe!” Allie grinned as she toasted. “I think we may be in for a wild afternoon.”

Julia and Helena entered the master cabin. Helena immediately began to change her clothes as Julia checked her phone.

“Darling can you please let it go just for today?” Helena asked. “You said they won’t know anything for a few days. Let’s relax and have some fun.”

“You’re right love.” Julia said as she dropped her phone on the bedside table. “I’ll let it go for now.”

“Good. You know what the ocean does to me.” Helena smiled slyly as she spoke. “Now get ready and let’s go have some fun!”

Everyone gathered back up on the main deck ready for the ocean. The vessel cruised out to the open sea. A few minutes later the vessel stopped and dropped anchor.

“I can’t believe you two haven’t played with the toys yet.” Helena said.

“What?” Bea said with a shocked expression on her face.

“The jet skis.” Helena said. “The captain said you haven’t taken them out yet.”

“Oh.” Bea said trying to still her heartbeat. “We didn’t know they were there.”

“Well if you’re going to try them out, do it now before you get too much alcohol in your system.” Julia said. “Go ahead. You’ll love it.”

After providing them with life jackets, the first mate gave the girls a lesson in the operation of the jet skis. She explained that she would be in a small motor boat nearby if they needed any help. Bea got on the jet ski and Allie climbed on behind her holding her tightly around her waist.

“You trust me?” Bea asked.

“Of course I do!” Allie replied. “Go for it babe!”

Bea couldn’t keep the smile off her face as she jetted through the water. She had the ski going at full throttle and loved the feeling of the wind in her hair while Allie held her tightly. She felt as free as she had ever felt in her life. She began to jump the wakes Franky and Bridget were creating on their own jet skis. Allie squealed aloud every time they jumped a wake.

“You wanna drive?” Bea asked after they had been riding around for about thirty minutes.

“I’m perfectly happy right where I am thanks.” Allie said as she continued to hold her wife.

“You sure? It’s great fun.” Bea said.

“I’m having great fun right here babe.” Allie said. “Now c’mon! Get going!”

Franky and Bridget were riding in circles not too far from Bea and Allie. They all circled around for a few minutes and then they met up and idled for a few moments.

“Up for a race Red?” Franky yelled. “Last one back on board downs three shots!”

“Deal!” Bea yelled back. “Ready, set, go!”

“Go baby, go!” Allie screamed as Bea took the lead. “Go faster!”

Bea and Allie easily made it back to the yacht first. Bridget was second with Franky bringing up the rear.

“Guess you’re tossing shots.” Bea smirked as she took her life vest off.

“No fair.” Franky said. “You two had the bigger jet ski.”

“You shoulda noticed that before ya made the bet! Bridget’s was the same size as yours and she smoked ya too!” Bea laughed. “Now c’mon, I’m ready to collect.”

Bea joined Franky for her first shot but just watched as Franky downed the next two.

“Here, drink this.” Bridget said as she handed Franky a bottle of water. “It’ll help keep you with us a little longer.”

“Like three shots could put me out!” Franky defended as she drank the water. “It’s just a head start on the rest of ya, that’s all.”

Several hours later they were all pretty drunk and sitting on the main deck talking after dinner. The sun had set and they were all comfortable. Each couple was sitting together on three of the oversized loungers. The moon shone brightly as they all looked at the night sky.

“Look at the fuckin moon!” Franky exclaimed. “It’s huge!”

“Crazy things happen during the full moon.” Allie said.

“The moon is always full.” Julia said. “It’s your perception of it that changes.”

“Shit that’s deep.” Franky slurred. “I never thought about it that way.”

“Most people don’t.” Julia said. “The moon doesn’t change, it’s the way we see it that changes. We’re on a fucking rock that spins a thousand miles an hour. Everything changes, all the time.”

“Enough of the astronomy lesson!” Helena said. “Nothing serious tonight ladies! We’re having fun, remember? ”

“OK then, let’s play never have I ever.” Franky suggested.

“What’s that?” Bea asked.

“Shit Red, you’ve never had any fun have ya?” Franky teased. “It’s simple. I make a statement like, never have I ever cooked a meal. If you have, ya drink. If ya haven’t ya don’t. Simple. Helena, you start.”

“OK, never have I ever slept with a man.” Helena said. Everyone drank but Julia.

“You’re a gold star?” Allie asked.

“Yep.” Julia answered. “OK, never have I ever had sex on a plane.” Everyone drank but Bea and Allie.

“Blondie you’re shittin’ me.” Franky said. “You’ve never had sex on a plane?”

“The first time I ever flew anywhere was to come to the States.” Allie explained. “Julia and Helena have been with us on any other flight we’ve been on.”

“And that kept you from it?” Franky asked.

“Julia kept it from us.” Allie said. “She said no mile high shit on her plane.”

“We didn’t get that memo.” Bridget giggled.

“Neither did we.” Helena laughed. “You two are just too easily swayed.”

“It’s her that doesn’t want to fool around in public.” Allie nodded towards Bea. “I keep telling her there are ways, but she won’t have any of it.”

“We’ve done it in public.” Bea defended. “More than once.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Franky said. “You’re telling me that queen prude here did it in public? Where?”

“We did it in the ocean the first time we were here.” Bea said. “And then we did it on the beach the night we got done here this time. And I’m not a prude, I just like privacy.”

“Good on ya Red! I’m proud of ya!” Franky laughed. “My turn. Never have I ever faked an orgasm.” Everyone drank but Bea.

“You never faked it with Harry?” Bridget asked.

“Hell no! I didn’t want him to think I liked it, because I didn’t!” Bea said. “Do these all have to be about sex?”

“It can be anything you want, but it is more fun that way.” Helena said. “Your turn Brenda.”

“Never have I ever sent a dirty text.” Bea said. Everyone drank. “Your turn Bridget.”

“Never have I ever gone longer than a year without sex.” Bridget said. No one drank. “You’ve got to be kidding me. What’s the longest you’ve gone then?”

“Four years.” Bea said.

“Fifteen months.” Allie said. “And three days.”

“Thirteen months and four mother-fucking days.” Franky said. “Just like you Gidget.”

“Five years.” Helena said.

“Ten years.” Julia said.

“Fuck Doc, how’d ja keep from losing your marbles?” Franky asked.

“Who said I didn’t?” Julia answered. “Your turn Cat.”

“Never have I ever wanted to end this game so I can go fuck my wife.” Allie said. Julia, Helena, Bea and Allie all drank.

“Wait! That’s not fair! I don’t have a wife.” Franky protested.

“Who’s fault is that?” Allie retorted as she got up out of her seat. “My guess is Bridget might be up for a romp if you ask real nice. I’m taking my wife to bed. Goodnight all.”

“Goodnight!” Everyone answered.

Bea and Allie were giggling uncontrollably as they headed to their cabin.

“Look! It’s a whole new bed to break in!” Allie laughed as she flopped down on the bed. “Bea?”

“Yes baby.” Bea said as she removed her own shirt.

“What did Franky get you for Christmas?” Allie asked.

“She told ya, didn’t she.” Bea huffed.

“It wasn’t very hard to get it out of her once she was drunk enough.” Allie smiled slyly. “Didja bring any of it?”

“Well…yeah.” Bea said as she retrieved the box from her luggage and handed it to her wife.

Allie looked through the box raising an eyebrow and smiling.

“You’ve been carrying this around for all this time and you didn’t show me?” Allie teased with mock anger. “Babe, I thought we were beyond secrets.”

“This shit makes me feel stupid.” Bea said as she sat on the edge of the bed. “I dunno what to do with any of it.”

“You didn’t know what to do in the equipment room either, remember?” Allie said as she started to kiss Bea’s neck from behind as her hand reached up to cup Bea’s breast. “Now look at you. Take it from me, you know what you’re doing.”

Bea turned in Allie’s arms and pinned her to the bed. She kissed her passionately and her hands roamed over Allie’s toned body.

“I dunno if I’m ready for that box right now.” Bea whispered in Allie’s ear. “Is that OK?”

“What box?” Allie said as she kicked the gift to the floor. “Anything you want is OK with me.”

“Anything?” Bea asked.

“Anything for my queen.” Allie said as her eyes rolled back in her head.

“Oh c’mon Gidge! It’ll be fun!” Franky slurred.

“I’m not getting in that spa with you tonight Franky.” Bridget said. “Now c’mon and let’s go to bed.”

“Alright.” Franky said putting her arm around Bridget’s shoulder and stumbling down the passageway. “We gonna feed puss?”

“If you can find her.” Bridget giggled as she opened the cabin door.

“Here kitty, kitty.” Franky began to call as she looked her girl in the eye.

Bridget stripped slowly as Franky’s smiled widened across her face. Franky lay back on the bed as Bridget climbed on top of her and straddled her. She kissed Franky’s neck as Franky’s hands began to wander all over her body finally finding their mark.

“Well hello kitty!” Franky grinned devilishly as she flipped them over. 

Helena lay with her head on Julia’s chest. Both of them were still catching their breath. Julia smiled contentedly as she gently stroked Helena’s back with her fingertips.

“Don’t wander away just yet darling.” Helena whispered. “I need you here.”

“I’m right here love.” Julia said.

“You’re already thinking. I can tell.” Helena said.

“I’m thinking of you.” Julia said. “I think this is the longest we’ve ever been together without me flying away somewhere.”

“You’re not flying away again are you darling?” Helena asked.

“If they’ve found Joan, I may have to.” Julia said. “They’ll try to blame Franky and I can’t let that happen.”

“I won’t argue with you tonight Julia, but you can’t leave me for a couple of weeks at least.” Helena said as she moved on top of Julia. “You’re mine for a while longer.”

“I’m always yours love.” Julia said. “Always.”


	60. Bea's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia makes a difficult phone call and everyone celebrates Bea's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared. It's gonna get a little darker for a while, so enjoy this one.

Wednesday came and Bea, Allie, Helena and Julia headed out of Miami early that morning. They had another twelve hour drive ahead of them and they wanted to get an early start. Franky, Bridget, Judith and Noah were staying until after lunch and were flying back to Nashville that afternoon. Bea was driving the first leg of the journey with Allie up front with her.

“Babe, what do you want to do for your birthday on Friday?” Allie asked.

“I want to forget about it.” Bea answered. “Who wants to celebrate being a year older?”

“Oh stop it!” Allie said. “This is your first birthday as a happily married woman and we need to celebrate.”

“Haven’t we had enough celebrations lately?” Bea asked. “I’d really be happy to ignore it.”

“That’s not going to keep you from getting older.” Julia observed. “Now tell us what you want to do.”

“I’m not kidding Jules.” Bea said. “I hate my birthday.”

“Fine.” Julia said. “I’ll put Franky in charge of the arrangements.”

“Shit babe.” Allie said. “Are you really ready to have your birthday dinner at a strip club buffet? Cause that’s what Franky would come up with.”

“Fuck Julia. Don’t you dare let Franky arrange my birthday!” Bea exclaimed.

“Then you need to tell us what you want to do.” Julia said. “Otherwise it’s going to be chicken wings and lap dances all around.”

“Fuck.” Bea huffed. “If I agree to go out to dinner will you people let this go?”

“If you want a simple birthday dinner, we’ll be glad to go along with it.” Helena said.

“Fine.” Bea surrendered. “Let’s just go out for Mexican—and no presents.”

“Sounds good to me.” Julia said. “See, that wasn’t so hard was it?”

“You people will find any reason to have a party, won’t you?” Bea said.

 

After a very long day in the car, they arrived back at Eastbelle just before six. The weather was unusually cold and none of them were prepared for the frigid air when they got out of the SUV.

“Fuck it’s cold!” Allie screamed. “Bella, hurry up and do what you need to do. We’re gonna freeze out here!”

Julia and Helena walked in the front door where Franky and Howard were waiting on them. Both had sullen looks on their faces.

“Hello.” Julia said. “What’s going on with you two?”

“We need to talk in the office Julia.” Howard stated simply.

“Can I go to the bathroom first?” Julia asked.

“We’ll meet you up there.” Howard said as he and Franky headed up the stairs.

“This can’t be good. Don’t let the Novaks know anything’s up just yet.” Julia said as she kissed Helena and headed down the hall. 

“Of course not darling.” Helena said.

Bea and Allie came in the front door with Bella a few minutes later. Both were shaking from the cold.

“I was gonna unload the car, but it’s fucking freezing out there!” Bea said. “I’ll go get a coat on and take care of it.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Helena said. “I’ll have Ryan take care of the luggage. Why don’t you two just head on to your place and relax for a while. I’m sure after that long drive you’re ready for a little alone time.”

“Are you sure?” Bea asked. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow. Now go have a quiet evening.” Helena instructed.

“That sounds good to me.” Allie said. “Let’s go build a fire and snuggle.”

 

Julia walked into her office and found Howard and Franky waiting for her. Franky was staring at the floor and looked stunned.

“What’s happened?” Julia asked.

“Detective Mears called from Melbourne.” Howard said. “They’ve identified the remains they found. It’s definitely Joan.”

“I was afraid of that.” Julia said. “Why did he call here, or do I even need to ask?”

“The fucktard wants to blame me for this shit.” Franky said. 

“He wanted me to have you call as soon as you got back.” Howard said.

Julia sat down behind her desk and closed her eyes. She gathered her thoughts for a moment and picked up the phone. She dialed the number Howard had written down and waited for an answer.

“This is Detective Mears.”

“This is Dr. Julia Millpond. I understand you want to speak to me?”

“Yes Dr. Millpond, I’ve been waiting for your call. I’ve checked with immigration and it appears that Franky Doyle is working for you in Nashville, is that correct?”

“Yes it is. What can I do for you Detective?”

“We recently found the remains of a female. It turns out we found Joan Ferguson.”

“That’s interesting. Where did you find her?”

“She was found in an area near Blackburn Lake.”

“How did she die?”

“I’m not ready to discuss that with you yet Dr. Millpond.”

“Then why are we talking?”

“I need you to produce Franky Doyle for questioning.”

“I’ll be happy to arrange a skype interview whenever you’d like detective. When would you like to set it up so I can arrange for Ms. Doyle to have her attorney present?”

“Ms. Doyle needs to come to Melbourne for questioning. A skype interview won’t be adequate.”

“Ms. Doyle has been released from her escape charge detective. Why would she need to go to Melbourne for questioning?”

“This isn’t simply about her escape doctor. This is a murder investigation.”

“Are you telling me you think Ms. Doyle killed Joan Ferguson?”

“I’m telling you she’s wanted for questioning in the murder of Joan Ferguson. How soon can you arrange for her to be here? If you put her on a plane tomorrow, she can be here by Friday.”

“We’ve just returned from a holiday trip today and we have several matters that need to be settled before I can let Ms. Doyle leave. She runs my estate and arrangements will have to be made to cover her responsibilities while she’s gone. I can arrange for her to leave by the fifteenth.”

“You can’t arrange for her to get here before that?”

“Do you have a warrant for her arrest?”

“No, but we do want to question her as soon as possible.”

“The fifteenth is as soon as possible detective.”

“And if I get a court order for her to come sooner?”

“Detective by the time you get the DPP to file the paperwork and have a hearing, the fifteenth will be here so why don’t you save yourself the trouble?”

“I guess that will have to do.”

“Is that all detective?”

“No, actually, it’s not. We need your help finding someone else.”

“Who?”

“Allie Novak. We need to see her for questioning as well. It seems the last time anyone in Melbourne saw her, she was with you. Since you sponsored her appeal, we thought you might be able to locate her.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“See that you do doctor. I’d hate to have to charge you for perverting the course of justice.”

“No need to toss threats around detective. I’ve already told you, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you doctor. Tell Ms. Doyle I look forward to speaking with her.”

“I’ll do that detective.” Julia said and she hung up the phone.

“He wants to blame me for this, doesn’t he?” Franky asked.

“I think he might.” Julia said as she sat back in her chair. “Can you get me a drink please Howard?”

“Do I have to go?” Franky asked.

“I don’t see much way around it. If you don’t go, they’ll come after you eventually.” Julia said. “This is a murder investigation so they’re willing to go to extra lengths to get what they want. You’re better off going voluntarily. They can get a fugitive warrant without charging you. You don’t need to deal with that.”

“What the fuck Doc?” Franky paced the room as she spoke. “This fucker’s gotta hard-on for me and he’s gonna find a way to charge me with this.”

“I’m not going to let that happen Franky.” Julia said as she accepted her drink from Howard. 

“How’re ya gonna do that, huh?” Franky asked. “You got some fucking magic wand I don’t know about.”

“I don’t need one.” Julia said. “The truth’s on your side.”

This fucker doesn’t give one shit about the truth.” Franky said.

“You may be right about him, but it won’t matter.” Julia said. “You need to trust me on this. Do you?”

“I want to Doc, but this fucker’s not gonna stop til I’m in a cage.” Franky said. “Maybe it’s time for me and Gidge to take off.”

“Do you honestly think Bridget wants to live a life on the run?” Julia asked. “I understand why you feel the way you do Franky, but I promise you, you’ll be back here before you know it.”

“How can you be so sure about that? This is my life we’re talking about.” Franky said as the tears welled in her eyes. “Nah, I’m better off makin’ a run for it. They won’t find me.”

“I can’t stop you from running Franky, but you don’t want to live like that. Are you ready to put Bridget through that? It nearly killed her last time. She was a wreck by the time she got to me.” Julia said. “I’m asking you to trust me. It’ll be OK. I promise you. Have I ever lied to you?”

Franky stopped and looked over the desk at Julia. She searched her eyes for any sign of deceit. She took a deep breath and blew a long raspberry from her lips.

“My life has never been better than it is now.” Franky said. “I don’t wanna lose this.”

“You won’t.” Julia said. “You ought to know by now, there’s nothing I won’t do to protect my family.”

“What do you need me to do Julia?” Franky asked.

“I need you to go to Melbourne with me on the fifteenth.” Julia said. “It’s the right thing to do.”

“Franky.” Howard said gently. “Do right and right will follow, remember?”

“Yeah. I remember Pops.” Franky said. “I guess you and I are headed down under Doc. I’m calling the window seat.”

“You might have to flip a coin for that one.” Julia said. “There’s someone else going with us.”

“Who?” Franky asked.

“They want to talk to Allie Novak.” Julia said.

“Fuck.” Franky said. “Red’s gonna flip out.”

“Do me a favor Franky. Let’s wait until Saturday to talk to them about this.” Julia said. “I don’t want to ruin Brenda’s birthday.”

“Yeah right Doc.” Franky said. “No problem.”

 

Bea was stoking the fire she had lit when Allie walked in the room dressed in a robe.

“You think that’ll keep going on its own for a little while?” Allie asked.

“I thought you wanted to cuddle by the fire.” Bea said.

“I do, but first…” Allie dropped her robe to reveal her naked form. “I thought a bath might be nice. The water’s warm and ready if you are.”

“Oh I’m ready alright.” Bea smiled brightly as she spoke and her eyes wandered over her wife’s form. “How are you so perfect?”

“I’m not perfect, but we are perfect together.” Allie hummed as she took Bea’s hand. “Now c’mon. This is the happily ever after part.”

 

Friday evening rolled around and everyone gathered to ride together to the Rose Pepper. The restaurant was casual, but the food was good and they were all looking forward to spending the evening together as a family. Julia, Helena, Franky, Bridget, Howard, Patricia, Allie and Bea all loaded into the limo for the short drive. The entered the restaurant and were seated at a large table together.

“We’ll start with four pitchers of margaritas.” Julia told the waitress as they sat down.

“Pitchers?” Bea asked. 

“It’s your birthday Red, chillax and have some fun.” Franky said.

Chips and salsa were delivered to the table when the drinks arrived. They all poured a drink and Allie stood up and raised her glass.

“To my hot wife!” Allie said. “Happiest of birthdays to you baby!”

“Happy birthday!” They all cheered along.

They all ordered dinner and continued drinking. New pitchers were soon ordered and brought to the table. The conversation flowed freely and the mood at the table was light. Dinner arrived and they all ate. More pitchers were ordered and the effects of the alcohol started to show.

“I never had a birthday like this before.” Bea said. “Thank you all. It’s been lovely.”

“Ya sure I can’t talk you into a trip to the strip club after dinner?” Franky teased.

“She gets all the lap dances she needs at home thank you very much.” Allie interceded.

“Didja get your birthday bang this morning, or is that still to come?” Franky asked.

“No reason she can’t have both.” Allie smiled as she raised her glass in a mock toast.

Bea winked at Franky and smiled as she put her arm around Allie’s shoulders.

“She’s not even blushing!” Franky exclaimed. “The tequila’s working! Give her a couple more and she’ll be bullet-proof.”

“I can hold my drink better than you any day of the week.” Bea challenged.

“Wanna prove it?” Franky answered.

“You’re on!” Bea answered. “Tequila shots?”

“Bring ‘em on!” Franky answered.

Four shots later, Franky was weaving in her chair and Bea was steady as a rock.

“Ready to give in yet Doyle?” Bea taunted.

“Never!” Franky slurred before she looked at Bridget. “I love you Gidget.”

“I love you too darling.” Bridget giggled. “Why don’t you let Brenda win this one? It’s her birthday and all.”

“Oh right, I forgot.” Franky slurred. “Gidge is right. S’your birfday. You can win.”

“I think we’d better get these two home before it gets any messier.” Helena said. “Is everybody ready?”

Julia paid the check and they all loaded back in the limo to go home. Franky was dozing on Bridget’s shoulder as the car pulled up to the house.

“C’mon baby.” Bridget urged. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I’m gonna miss you so much Gidge.” Franky mumbled.

“What’s she on about?” Bea asked as she got out of the car.

“I have no idea.” Howard said as he escorted everyone to the house. “Bridget, do you need any help with her?”

“I’ve got her.” Bridget answered. “Thanks. Goodnight all.”

“Goodnight lightweight!” Bea taunted as Bridget took Franky down the hall. “You ready to go home sunshine?”

“Thanks for dinner!” Allie said. “You’ll excuse us of we want to do dessert alone?”

“Go enjoy.” Julia said. “Happy birthday Brenda.”

“Thanks ery’one!” Bea yelled as they headed for the back door.

 

As soon as they entered the house, Bea was on Allie. Clothes were discarded as the couple stumbled into the bedroom. They fell with a thud on the bed, never losing contact.

“Didja mean what you said before?” Bea asked.

“What baby?” Allie pulled back with a confused look on her face.

“I can have anything I want?” Bea slurred a bit as she spoke.

“Anything.” Allie whispered. “Anything at all.”

“Go get that box.” Bea ordered. “I think I’m ready for the next step.”

“God I love tequila!” Allie squealed as she rolled off the bed and headed for the closet.


	61. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia tells Bea and Allie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready guys, the roller coaster may get a little crazy for a little while. I hope you enjoy the ride!

Bea rolled over and the smell of fresh coffee invaded her brain. Her eyes rolled open when she felt Allie’s lips softly meet her own. 

“Good morning baby.” Allie quietly whispered. “How’re you feeling?”

“I feel good, really good.” Bea smiled and kissed her wife again. “How long have you been up?”

“Just long enough to put the coffee on.” Allie said. “I thought you might need it.”

“Thank you sunshine.” Bea said as she sat up accepting the mug from Allie. “You’re too good to me.”

“There’s no such thing as too good for you.” Allie said as she snuggled in beside her wife. “It makes me happy to treat you like the queen you are.”

“Do I really make you happy?” Bea asked quietly.

“You make me happy every day my love.” Allie said. “You made me especially happy last night.”

“Oh shit!” Bea said remembering their activities from the night before. “I can’t believe we did that.”

“I’m gonna start keeping a bottle of tequila around.” Allie teased. “If I had known it brought that side of you out, I would have had you doing body shots a long time ago.”

“I never knew that side of me was even there.” Bea said blushing.

“I did. Why do you think I married you?” Allie smirked as she rolled on top of Bea. “You’re the only one who could ever make me feel everything. Love…passion…raw…sexual…energy. I can’t get enough of you.”

“Well that’s good to know.” Bea giggled. “Cause you’re stuck with me now.”

“Forever.” Allie whispered.

“Forever.” Bea whispered back.

 

Late that afternoon, Bea and Allie were cuddled on the couch in front of the fire watching a movie. Bea’s phone buzzed and Allie reached out to grab the phone and handed it to Bea.

“Who is it?” Allie asked.

“It’s Julia.” Bea said. “She wants to come talk to us about something.”

“Ask her if it can wait.” Allie whined. “I want to finish this movie.”

“Yeah, OK.” Bea said as she sent a reply. Her phone buzzed back right away.” She’ll be here in an hour.”

“Good.” Allie said. “At least it’s nothing urgent or she would’ve come right away.”

 

An hour later there was a knock on the door. Bea went to let Julia in and when she saw the look on Julia’s face, her heart sunk.

“What is it?” Bea asked. “What’s happened?”

“Let’s sit down and talk.” Julia suggested. “Glad to see you’re in better shape than Franky. She’s still up there recovering.”

“Yeah well we found the cure for the tequila blues.” Allie said. “You gotta sweat it out. Can I get you anything Julia?”

“A beer would be great thanks.” Julia answered as she sat down. “You might want to have one too.”

Allie brought over three beers and sat on the couch with Bea. Julia sat in the lounge chair and took a long pull off her beer before she started.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you at a loss for words Jules.” Bea said. “C’mon. Out with it. What’s happened?”

“They found Joan.” Julia stated. “Her remains have been identified and they’ve opened a murder investigation.”

“It’s good to know the bitch is dead, but what does any of this have to do with us?” Bea asked.

“The Australian authorities have asked me to produce some witnesses for them.” Julia answered. “Franky Doyle and Allie Novak.”

“I knew it!” Bea yelled as she jumped up off the couch. “I knew this was all too good to last!”

“Calm down baby.” Allie said. “Calm down please. Throwing a strop won’t help anything.”

“We need to start packing.” Bea said frantically. “We have to get out of here. You said you could resettle us in the UK, right?”

“There’s no need for that.” Julia said. “We don’t need to move you.”

“They’ll come looking for Franky!” Bea yelled. “They’ll find me and I’ll be the one to go back.”

“They won’t come looking if we go to them.” Julia stated calmly. “Now please, sit down.”

“Baby, please, let’s hear her out.” Allie pleaded. “This involves me more than it does you.”

“You’re not thinking of taking my wife back to Australia?” Bea asked. “Cause that’s not gonna happen.”

“It’s the only way to keep them from coming here.” Julia said. “You forget, you’re not the only one around here that may have a past to hide from. I don’t need the authorities snooping around here. It’ll open too many people to questions. Questions they don’t need to answer.”

“Babe, listen. I helped to make this mess. I need to help clean it up.” Allie said. “I’m not gonna spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder. That’s not gonna happen.”

“And what happens to us if they lock you back up?” Bea asked.

“Why would that happen?” Julia asked.

“If they put the pieces together, they’ll charge her with murder!” Bea yelled.

“Allie Novak has an air-tight alibi in place for that day.” Julia said. “She was present for the count and was in custody when Joan was murdered. They can’t charge her with anything.”

“Then why do they want to talk to her?” Bea asked.

“Two reasons.” Julia said. “First, this Detective Mears wants to lock up Franky. Secondly, they want to discredit me.”

“You? What do you have to do with any of this?” Bea asked.

“I haven’t put all of those pieces together yet, but I’m sure that’s part of the plot.” Julia said. “Something is way off with this detective. When we talked, he threatened to arrest me if I didn’t produce Allie Novak. He tipped his hand. There’s no reason to threaten me unless that’s what he’s planning to do.”

“But why? Why would he be after you?” Bea asked.

“My bet is that is has something to do with the book being released.” Julia said. “That’s the only thing that makes any sense.”

“The book? What the fuck?” Bea yelled. “That doesn’t make any sense at all.”

“Someone’s worried that when my book gets released, someone else will put the pieces together.” Julia said. “The only way to stop the release of the book is to discredit me. We have to put those pieces together first. The answer is there. I just haven’t found it yet. It’s not Allie they’re after. It’s me and Franky.”

“Then why does she have to go?” Bea asked.

“Simple. They think Allie and Franky are engaged.

“They what?” Bea exclaimed with a look of confusion on her face.

“The picture you sent with the Christmas gifts fell into their hands.” Julia said. “Everyone assumes you and Franky are together.”

“How do you know that?” Allie asked.

“I have people on my payroll there.” Julia said. “They keep me informed of everything that goes on.”

“Fuck!” Bea yelled. “This is seriously fucked up!”

“Everything Joan touched is fucked up.” Julia said. “Mears is dirty, that much I know. It’s time for all of this to come to an end, but to do that, your wife needs to come with us to Australia.”

“How’re you so sure he’s dirty?” Allie asked.

“If he was on the up and up, he would’ve insisted on a skype interview with Franky as soon as possible.” Julia explained. “He never would have allowed us to have enough time to coordinate a story. He thinks he has an ace in the hole. He’s got a plan in mind that has nothing to do with anything Franky or Allie might say. Someone has convinced him he’s a player, when he’s just a pawn. He’s too cocky.”

“When do we have to leave?” Allie asked.

“We have to go on the fifteenth.” Julia said. “We have just over a week to get a few steps ahead of them.”

“How do we do that?” Bea asked.

“We go over every detail you can remember.” Julia said. “Every detail from the day you walked into Wentworth.”

“We both know my memory’s not what it should be.” Bea said. “What if I can’t remember?”

“What you don’t remember, Franky and Allie will.” Julia said. “You also need to work on those meditation exercises Bridget gave you. That may help.”

“Wait, how long have you known about this?” Bea asked. “This is why Franky started whinging about missing Bridget last night, isn’t it?”

“I got notified they had found some remains while we were in Miami.” Julia said. “I wasn’t sure it was Joan, so there was no need to make you worry. We found out the day we got back. That’s when I talked to Mears. We didn’t want to ruin your birthday.”

“Thank you for that Julia.” Allie said. “I appreciate it.”

“Yeah, we got to have one last hoorah.” Bea said sarcastically. “Now this shit. Is it ever gonna stop?”

“Joan was by far the most dangerous monster at Wentworth, but not the only one.” Julia said. “This is your chance to wipe the slate clean. It’s your chance to save the ones you left behind in that snake pit. It’s time to put the vipers down Bea and I need your help to do that.”

“What if we run?” Bea asked.

“I’ll tell you what I told Franky. I can’t stop you from running, but that’s no way to live.” Julia said. “If you do run and they find you, I can’t help you. If you stay and fight with me, I’ll do everything in my power to protect you both. It’s your decision. I’ll leave you alone to discuss it.”

“We owe you Julia, don’t think I’ve forgotten that.” Bea said quietly.

“Don’t do this because you think you owe me something, because you don’t. Do it because it’s the right thing to do.” Julia said. “I’ll leave you to it.”

 

Julia walked back up to the main house and into the kitchen. She found Franky and Bridget sitting together, Franky nursing a cup of coffee.

“How’d they take it Doc?” Franky asked.

“How do you think?” Julia said. 

“Well the roof didn’t blow off the house, so Red must’ve taken it better than I thought she would.” Franky joked. “Are they gonna help?”

“I don’t know Franky.” Julia said. “Excuse me, will you? I have work to do.”

Julia walked out looking defeated. 

“Fuck this is bad.” Franky said. “I need to go out and speak to Red.”

“No you don’t Franky. Look.” Bridget nodded her head toward the window. They saw Bea emerge from the guest house with her running gear on. “Let her clear her head a bit and then we’ll see where we stand.”

“God she’s a beast!” Franky said admiringly. “How can she run after we drank like that last night?”

“Everyone’s demons drive them differently.” Bridget observed as she ran her fingers through Franky’s hair. “Why don’t you go lie back down baby. I think you may need to feel a little more like yourself before she gets back, huh?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Franky said. “Care to join me?”

 

Bea ran. She could feel her heartbeat with every step. The voices in her head were all speaking at once. Worthless cow! Mum, what have you done? You’re better than that, I could tell. You’re like me. Bea’s pace increased as the voices continued. To the moon and back. You don’t run this prison, I do. You’re the fucking grim reaper! Bea ran faster. Somebody needs to teach that little snitch a lesson! Bea’s pace increased to a sprint. OK, you warned me about the Freak but I thought I knew better. There’s only one way this is gonna end.

“STOP!” Bea screamed as she fell to the ground in a heap grabbing her head and began to weep. “Stop.”

Bea wept for several minutes before she could gather herself. She got back up and started back towards the house. Her pace increased again as other voices rang in her head. I’m Allie Novak. I don’t care what you are. It won’t be easy, and there will still be pain. Bea’s pace increased. I love you my queen. No bitches here arsehole, but I am a Top Dog. The icy air made Bea’s lungs feel like they were going to explode, but she kept going. She kept my heart going, just like you did. We are a family. A family united not by blood, but by choice. I wanted to change your path. You don’t owe me anything. I love you beautiful girl.

Bea stopped and looked around her. The winter air stung her cheeks as she took in her surroundings. The main house stood tall and majestic. She noticed the smoke coming from the chimney of the guest house she shared with her wife. The gray skies above her head parted and the sun shone down on her. All at once, her mind cleared, just like the skies.

“Thank you Deb. Thank you.” Bea whispered into the wind. “To the moon and back. Forever.”

Julia sat behind her desk rubbing her temples. The pieces of the puzzle were all in front of her but they wouldn’t come together. Her frustration reached a peak and she violently swept all the papers from her desk. She reached for one of the monitors on her desk and just as she was about to smash it on the floor, someone knocked on the door. She set the monitor down and fell back into her chair as she hit the buzzer to unlock the door.

Bea, Allie, Franky, Bridget and Helena all walked in. Helena immediately went around the desk. She brushed the hair away from Julia’s face and took her hand.

“You’re not the only one who’ll do anything to protect this family.” Bea said. “We’re all in. Let’s get to work.”


	62. Gathering Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go over the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday everyone! I heard from a few new people over the last few chapters and that's been great! Your comments help to keep me going, so if you haven't left me a comment before, I'd love to hear from you--you know who you are. :)  
> I also want to send a sincere thank you to those of you who comment with every post--you guys ROCK!

“Here’s what I need from you.” Julia started. “Bridget, I need you to read the book. Let me know if you see anything. Also, you need to stay on top of the Bobby situation.”

“Don’t we have enough to do without worrying about that shithead?” Franky asked.

“He’s asked for help and I think he’s serious, but we need to act right away on that.” Julia said. “We need to protect everyone at Eastbelle. That includes Judith and Noah. Bridget, after you read the book, give it to Franky.”

“I’ll start the book tonight and I’ll talk to Bobby in the morning.” Bridget said as she took the manuscript from Julia and walked out of the office.

“I need timelines for the rest of you. We’ll start with Brenda and move on from there.” Julia said. “Helena, I need you to get together with Howard and arrange for all the white boards we have to be moved up here. I’m also going to need a pass from you on the sleep thing for a few days.”

“I’ll give you some slack, but you don’t get a pass.” Helena said. “It won’t do anybody any good if you end up back in the hospital my darling. You’ll take a break when I say you’ll take a break.”

“Thank you love.” Julia said. “I can go along with that. Can you take care of the rest for me?”

“I’ll tell Margot you’ll be taking your meals up here for the foreseeable future. I’ll make sure the rest of them stay out of your way.” Helena said as she turned to leave.

“Are you three ready to start?” Julia asked.

“Where the hell do we start Doc?” Franky asked.

“We go back to the day Bea Smith arrived at Wentworth.” Julia said. “I need every detail you can remember. I need to know everything, the good, the bad and the ugly. I don’t care of you broke every law in the book. You need to tell me everything.”

Bea, Franky and Allie spent the next four hours with Julia. Howard appeared an hour into the session with food for all of them. He and Ryan came in and out of the office carrying in the white boards. They worked quietly and soon had all the boards delivered.

Franky admitted to her drug dealing to keep a steady income handy for when she needed to dole out cash. A great deal of their conversation revolved around Jacs and her reign as the Top Dog. Things got a little heated when the discussion turned to the day Franky’s hand was burned in the steam press.

“Stupid fuckin’ newbie over there did exactly what grandma Jacs wanted.” Franky said accusingly.

“She had threatened Deb! What the fuck was I supposed to do?” Bea asked defensively. 

“You shoulda backed me up. That’s what ya shoulda done.” Franky said. “Instead, you helped the old cunt nearly burn my hand off!”

“Fuck you Franky!” Bea said as she jumped up out of her chair. “You were no fuckin angel.”

“STOP!” Julia yelled. “Enough! We cannot turn on each other. I know you’re tired. Go on to bed and we’ll pick this back up in the morning. In the meantime, both of you need to remember this is all in the past. This process is going to bring back a lot of shit all at once. I need you two to remember you don’t actually hate each other, OK?”

“Yeah, sorry bout that Red.” Franky said. “I gotta little lost in my head there for a minute.”

“”No worries Franky.” Bea said as she hugged her friend. “Let’s all get some sleep. I know I need it.”

Julia sat back down behind her desk and read over the notes she had taken. Two words kept grabbing her attention: Top Dog. She sat back in her chair running her hands through her hair. An idea struck her and she immediately leapt up from her seat and got to work. Her phone went off at three am. The text from Helena simply read, “Come to bed.” Julia laughed as she headed to bed.

 

At seven the next morning, Franky, Bea and Allie all reported to Julia’s office. They found her writing furiously on the white boards.

“What’s all this?” Bea asked.

“We’re going to try something different today.” Julia explained. “It’s time for us to go over the rise and fall of six Top Dogs.”

“Six?” Franky said as she counted on her fingers. “If we start with Jacs, I only count five. Jacs, me, Bea, Kaz and the Freak.”

“You’re not including the current Top Dog.” Julia said. “Sonia.”

“When the fuck did that happen?” Franky asked. “Kaz took back over when the Freak went down, didn’t she?”

“Sonia was named Top Dog right after you left.” Julia said. “Kaz didn’t try to get you on her side?”

“Vera said something about a war while I was gone. Kaz just asked me if I had seen Allie.” Franky said. “I couldn’t be bothered about it to tell you the truth. I just wanted out.”

“We need to go over them all.” Julia explained. “Strengths, weaknesses, motivations, allies, enemies and staff connections.”

“I never had a damn thing to do with the screws.” Franky said. “I paid off Smiles here and there for a favor, but that’s about it.”

“No, you kept your interactions to the cursory staff, didn’t you?” Julia said.

“Hey, me and Gidge behaved ourselves and that happened after queen Bea took over.” Franky defended.

“I’m not talking about Bridget.” Julia said flatly. “I told you, I need total honesty.”

“I nearly forgot all about her.” Franky said as a smile crept across her face. “She was hot, I’ll say that, but I never used her to get anything. She was a challenge was all. I was bored.”

“Wait, who’re we talking about?” Bea asked.

“Erica.” Franky laughed. “Govna’ Davidson.”

"You're fucking kidding me!" Bea exclaimed.

“Like my attorney Erica?” Allie asked. “Shit, she is hot. She was the governor?”

“You think Erica’s hot?” Bea asked Allie.

“I’m not blind babe.” Allie answered. “She’s hot, but not nearly as hot as you.”

“We’re drifting off topic here girls.” Julia said. “Bea, did you have any officers that helped you more than others?”

“Will Jackson was always there for me, but nothing out of line.” Bea answered. “We all used Smiles when we needed her. She’d do just about anything for a fifty, especially if you needed her to disappear.”

“Tell me about Matt Fletcher.” Julia said.

“Who?” Bea asked.

“Big fucker.” Franky said. “You set him up to take his swipe card when you planned your little escape.”

“He’s the one who saw Nils Jasper, right?” Bea said. 

“He was supposed to testify against Joan.” Julia said. 

“Yeah, right.” Bea said. “He’s the only one who believed me about the Freak having a goon that worked for her.”

“That goon tried to kill him.” Julia said. “Twice.”

“He did help me.” Bea said. “Not for money or anything. He just wanted to take the Freak down as much as I did. He’s the one that told me about Jianna. We used that to push her over the edge.”

“OK, good.” Julia said. “Allie, did Kaz have anyone on the staff in her pocket?”

“Hell no.” Allie said. “Kaz hated the screws worse than anybody did. She saw them as ‘the oppressors’.” Allie used air quotes as she spoke. “Kaz was all about us empowering ourselves. She talked about it all the time.”

“She doesn’t hate all of the screws.” Julia said. “She has a particular favorite these days.”

“What? Kaz? Never!” Allie said.

“Will Jackson’s been working a lot of midnights lately.” Julia said. “I hear she and Jackson are pretty cozy.”

“And she called me screw lover!” Bea said incredulously. “I thought Will had better taste than that.”

“This so figures!” Franky said. “Meg was a self-righteous bitch too. Must be his type.”

“I can’t believe Kaz would do that!” Allie exclaimed. “It goes against all her ‘principles’.”

“Lines get blurred when you’re on your own.” Julia said. “Now, who did Joan have in her pocket?”

“The screws hated her as much as we did.” Bea said. “Smiles might have sold a favor or two, but she’d sell the Freak out in a minute.”

“Linda Miles might be bent, but she’s no murderer.” Julia said. “She could never be trusted for anything major. Joan had someone kill Jasper. My bet is that someone works at Wentworth.”

“What if she found somebody when she was in the nuthouse?” Franky asked. “She might’ve found someone as fucked up as she was.”

“She was heavily medicated at the hospital according to the records.” Julia said. “Jasper wasn’t mentally ill, he was a thug, a hired gun. She would have found someone like that. Someone she could manipulate. Anyone she encountered at the mental hospital would have been too unreliable.”

“She tried to get Shane to do it.” Franky said. “She had him convinced she had been set up. Her Auntie Joan act nearly worked. He showed up at the courthouse with that fucking gun.”

“She knew Shane was a long shot.” Julia said. “She was desperate. She knew that Shane was no killer, even if she did her best to make him one. Who was around her during that time?”

“She was in medical. No one was around her but the screws.” Bea said. “They had her in isolation cause of the burn.”

“Good, that’s good.” Julia said. “It’ll limit who had contact with her. I’ll get my people to check the rosters and we’ll have a better idea of who it might be. Tell me about Sonia.”

“I don’t remember much about her. I think she spent most of her time with Liz.” Bea said.

“She’s a haughty bitch, she is.” Franky snarled. “Ms. La Ti Da threatened to kill Liz. I straightened her out on that one.”

“She threatened to kill her?” Julia asked. “Are you sure?”

“Ummm…to tell ya the truth, Liz was pretty fucked up there for a minute.” Franky said. “She was having all sorts of anxiety attacks and shit. I almost put off the escape because of it. Come to think of it, she told me she was going into protection to stay away from Sonia. Liz was in H-1 when I was there after the escape. I was so worn out it never even crossed my mind that she shouldn’t have been there.”

“Fucked up is putting it lightly Franky.” Allie said. “She was crying all the time. She would wake up screaming, scared us all to death. I don’t blame Sonia for wanting to kill her. She was witness X. Boomer told me.”

“Yeah she was, but that doesn’t have anything to do with this mess.” Franky said.

“We don’t know that.” Julia said. “No detail is too minor. She testified against Sonia, and Sonia knows it?”

“Yeah she does, but she got off that charge.” Franky said. “She was just goin’ after Liz for spite.”

“Something’s off here. Sonia’s the Top Dog, she has a grudge against Liz and Liz is still in general population? Did she seem off at all when you were there?”

“Nah, she didn’t.” Franky said. “She was her normal self, but that was before Sonia was the Top Dog.”

“God, she used to wake me up screaming about someone called Don.” Allie said. “I thought I was gonna lose it. Every single night she would scream about Don.”

“Who’s Don?” Julia asked.

“Some fucking cop she made a deal with to testify against Sonia.” Franky said. “He told her he’d get her out. She got pinned in court for lying and his ass disappeared into thin air. Liz was convinced Sonia killed him.”

“Liz is a nut job lagger.” Allie said.

“That’s not fair.” Franky defended. “She wanted to get out of that place. Didn’t we all?”

“Liz is a good woman.” Bea said. “She’s one of the best people I knew in there. I don’t know what I would’ve done without her. If she lagged, she thought she had a good reason.”

“She was a good woman.” Allie said. “She helped me a lot after you were gone, but something changed. She fell apart after Sonia came back. She couldn’t keep it together for shit. Then Sonia had her heart attack and Liz calmed down for a while. The nightmares started again when we heard Sonia was back from the hospital.”

“That’s interesting.” Julia said as there was a knock at the door.” Come in!”

“I finished it.” Bridget said as she handed the manuscript to Franky. “And I’ve spoken with Bobby.”

“You three go take a break.” Julia said. “We’ll talk later.”

Bea, Allie and Franky all walked out and closed the door. Julia went and sat down behind her desk. Bridget sat across from her.

“Start with Bobby.” Julia said. “What did you find out?”

“He told me it wasn’t just alcohol involved the night he beat Judith. He was on meth as well.” Bridget said. “He’s been attending both AA and NA meetings on a daily basis. He’s admitted he has a substance abuse problem and he’s willing to provide proof of his attendance from his twelve step meetings.”

“That’s encouraging.” Julia said. “Why the change of heart?”

“He says it was the visit.” Bridget said. “He never expected his mother to behave the way she did. He says she usually doesn’t show that side of herself outside of the house. He claims he’s moved out into a sober living house. He’s still working for his step-father and he’s told his mother not to pay his court fees anymore. He’s paying them himself. If it’s all true, he’s made some remarkable progress.”

“What did he ask for?” Julia asked.

“He says he just wants to meet with me about counseling.” Bridget said. “He can’t afford a therapist if he’s going to keep his child support current.”

“Did he ask about seeing Noah?” Julia asked.

“He asked how Noah was doing, but no, he didn’t ask about a visit.” Bridget said. “He told me he wants to earn that. Julia, do you think this is too good to be true?”

“It might be, but if he’s not making demands, I don’t have a problem with it if you want to have sessions with him.” Julia said. “I would prefer you didn’t meet with him here.”

“No, of course not.” Bridget said. “Howard has agreed to let us use his study for Bobby’s sessions if that’s agreeable to you. I told him I would be willing to meet with him twice a week.”

“It’s a good plan. Thank you Bridget.” Julia said. “Any insights on the book?”

“You have an incredible grasp of the monster she was.” Bridget said. “I found you analysis of the absent mother along with the authoritarian father captivating.”

“It’s familiar territory to me.” Julia said. “Too familiar. Her psychopathy was eerily similar to Lilith’s. Enough about that, did you find any answers?”

“Let me think on it a bit.” Bridget said. “I think I’m too close to see the forest for trees at this point.”

“I know the feeling.” Julia said. “I’m right there with you.”


	63. Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia gets the girls to help her name some chess pieces. Then she uses an unusual technique to clear her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to get you a few updates this week. Thanks for all the great comments--they spurred me on to get this one out today. :)

The women all gathered in Julia’s office just after lunch. They walked in to find a large chess board set up in the middle of the room.

“I don’t think we have time for games do we?” Franky asked.

“It’s time to look at the game Joan played.” Julia said. “We have to think like she did. She lost the game in the end, but she played until it was over.”

“You wanna give us a hint?” Bea asked. “I don’t play chess.”

“Chess is a game of strategy.” Julia said. “Every piece has a part to play, but some are more powerful than others. We need to name her pieces.”

“And how do we do that?” Bea asked.

“First the pawns.” Julia said. “They are useful, but easily sacrificed. Who were her pawns? Who would she happily sacrifice?”

“Jodi for one.” Franky said. “She thought nothing of getting rid of her.”

“She cut Juice’s fucking tongue out.” Allie said. “I think that qualifies as a sacrifice.”

“She had Harry killed.” Bea said.

“She did that to set up another pawn.” Julia said. “Will Jackson.”

“Then I guess Fletch would qualify as well.” Bridget added. “She definitely wanted him gone.”

“Who else did she use, solely to gain power?” Julia asked as she knocked down five of the pawns.

“Kaz.” Allie said. “She used Kaz to set Bea up.”

“Good.” Julia said as she tipped over another pawn. “But there are others. Tina, Tina what’s her name that runs the drug trade?”

“Tina Mercado.” Bea said. “That fucking bitch was never gonna stop.”

“We’re missing one.” Julia said leaving the seventh pawn in place. “But who?”

“Jasper?” Bea asked.

“He was no pawn.” Julia said as she knocked down a castle at the end of the board. “He was a rook. The rook is used for both protection and attack. Whoever took out Jasper is the other rook.”

“What about Shane? She used him.” Franky suggested.

“He was a knight. A knight’s moves are less predictable. They don’t travel in a straight line.” Julia said as she pushed over another piece on the board. “She valued him more than a pawn because of Jianna, but she couldn’t rely on him. I’ll give you a hint, she’s in this room.”

“Who?” Franky asked.

“Allie.” Julia said. “She used you to get to Bea.”

“Fuck.” Franky moaned.

“Who are those pointy things?” Allie asked.

“The bishops are Bea and Franky.” Julia said as she tipped both bishops over. “Powerful pieces on their own, but when they are used together in a coordinated attack, they can end the game early. That’s how she saw you two.”

“So who do we have left on the board at this point?” Bridget asked.

“At the end, she only had Tina, another knight, whoever this other rook is and…” Julia stopped speaking as she scanned the board. “Her queen. Who was her queen?”

“That would’ve been Jianna, right?” Allie asked. “Wasn’t that the chick she was in love with?”

“You’re thinking with your heart.” Julia said. “Joan wasn’t capable of love, only obsession. She could mimic caring for someone, but no true feelings were there. Who did Joan value the most? Who would it cause her the most damage to lose?”

“It’s Vera.” Bridget said. “Oh my god, it’s Vera.”

“Exactly.” Julia said. “When she lost Vera’s support, the game was nearly over, but she kept fighting back.” 

“That still leaves us with two pieces.” Bea observed. “There’s a knight and a rook left.”

“And they’re still on the board, even though the king lost the game.” Julia said. “These two are at the heart of everything we’re facing now. We just have to figure out who they are.”

 

Just before six, Helena appeared in the office carrying a dinner tray.

“Margot has dinner waiting for you all downstairs.” Helena announced. “If you’ll excuse me, I’d like to dine with my wife.”

“Thank God!” Allie exclaimed. “I’m starving!”

“C’mon sunshine, let’s get you fed.” Bea said as she got up and took Allie’s hand. 

Howard and Patricia waited downstairs at the table for the others to arrive.

“Hey Pops! You makin’ it OK without me?” Franky asked as she sat down at the table.

“It’s a struggle, but I’m managing.” Howard answered. “Were you able to get much accomplished today?”

“It’s doin’ my head in to tell ya the truth.” Franky said. “It’s no wonder we were all so fucked up.”

“Can we eat please?” Howard said. “And Franky, watch your language at the table, OK?”

“Sorry.” Franky apologized. “It’s easy to slip back into bein’ the old me when that’s all we’ve been talkin’ about.”

“I know what you mean.” Allie said. “I feel like I used to when I didn’t know where my next hit was coming from. I had to find it, but sometimes I couldn’t.”

“Thank God you’re done with that.” Bea said as she tucked into her dinner.

“Ya shoulda seen her when she was settin’ up the Freak for that hot shot.” Franky said. “She had us all convinced she was using again.”

“I had a lot of practice.” Allie said. “The last real hit I had was the one Stewart gave me.”

“Jake gave you drugs?” Bridget asked. “Really?”

“Yeah. “ Allie answered. “He just came out of nowhere and offered a trade. He gave me a whole g-bag for Kaz’s phone.”

“Did you ever tell Vera about this?” Bridget asked.

“Jackson tried to talk me into it, but someone threatened to go after Tess if I talked. So I kept my mouth shut.” Allie said as she ate her dinner.

“How did they threaten Tess?” Bridget asked. “Who even knew about her?”

“Dunno.” Franky said. “An envelope full of pictures of Tess showed up right as they wanted to talk to Blondie. I had to beg her not to talk. Kaz was twistin’ her arm to lag.”

“Who would be willing to hurt an innocent child?” Bridget asked.

“The Freak, that’s who.” Bea stated.

“So whoever was working for Ferguson was the one who left the pictures.” Bridget said. “I can’t believe Vera was involved with a drug dealer.”

“She what?” Franky asked.

“Vera was living with Jake.” Bridget said. “I found out right before I resigned.”

“IT’S HIM!” They all yelled at the same time.

 

Meanwhile…upstairs…

“Darling, you have to eat.” Helena said. “You have to keep your strength up.”

“I know.” Julia said. “It’s just so frustrating. It’s right there. It has to be.”

“Let it go long enough to eat darling.” Helena instructed. “You’re in too deep to see anything.”

“That’s it!” Julia yelled as she jumped out of her chair and threw her cardigan off her shoulders. She ran for the door with Helena behind her. “It’s time to go deep.”

“Julia Millpond don’t you dare!” Helena yelled after her wife as she struggled to keep up due to her high heels.

Julia continued to strip her clothes off as she ran for the back door. By the time she reached it, she was down to her underwear. Everyone at the table heard the yelling and went to find out what was happening.

“Stop her Howard!” Helena yelled. “She can’t take this!”

“What’s she doing?” Bea asked frantically as they all tried to catch up to Julia.

Howard tried to make a move to stop Julia, but he was too slow. She ran out into the frigid air and took a dive head first into the pool.

“What the fuck is she doing?” Franky asked.

“She’s going deep.” Howard said. “She’s resetting.”

They all watched in horror as Julia slowly sank to the bottom of the pool.

“Somebody’s gotta pull her out!” Franky yelled as she started to remove her shoes.

“No Franky. Let her be.” Howard said calmly. “She knows what she’s doing.”

“God I hate it when she does this.” Helena huffed as she covered her face.

“What is she doing?” Bea asked.

“When she was a child and was at the point of exhaustion, Lilith used to throw her in ice water to wake her up and keep her going.” Howard explained. “Lilith would make her stay in the water until she had control over her breathing. It makes her mind hyper-focus.”

“That’s torture!” Bea exclaimed.

“Lilith tortured Julia on a regular basis.” Howard said. “You forget, Lilith didn’t believe Julia was human. She thought Julia was indestructible. She doesn’t do it often, but this is one of the methods she still uses when she needs to clear her mind completely.”

“How long is she going to stay under?” Bea asked.

“As long as it takes.” Howard said seriously.

They all shivered in the cold as they continued to watch. Julia sat cross-legged in a meditation pose on the bottom of the pool immersed in the frigid water. Over two minutes passed and Julia didn’t move.

“Is she still alive?” Franky asked. “I think she might be frozen.”

“She’s alive.” Howard said confidently.

“It’s been too long.” Bea said frantically. “I’m going in after her.”

“She’ll come up in a minute.” Howard said as he held his arm out to stop Bea.

A flutter of bubbles came from the bottom of the pool as Julia shot up towards the surface. She took in a deep breath as her head hit the air. She quietly swam to the edge of the pool and pulled herself out. She looked at the others shivering in the cold. They all looked in amazement as Julia stood like a statue with water running down to the ground.

“Julia, it’s Jake Stewart!” Allie yelled out. “The rook is Jake Stewart!”

“I know he is and the knight is Sonia.” Julia said as she walked calmly to the house. “We can start planning now.”

“How the fuck does she know that?” Franky asked in disbelief.

“She’s Wonder Woman.” Allie said. “I swear she’s Wonder Woman come to life!”

“Maybe Lilith knew something we don’t.” Franky mumbled to herself. “Who the fuck was her father anyway, Poseidon?” 

 

 

“I hope you’re proud of yourself Julia.” Helena scolded as she wrapped a towel around Julia’s shoulders after she had peeled off her wet undergarments. “I can’t believe you took that kind of chance.”

“It worked.” Julia stated as she kissed her wife. “Don’t be mad. It was your idea.”

“You haven’t pulled a stunt like that in ages.” Helena said. “Now get in the shower before you catch pneumonia.”

“Only if you’ll come with me.” Julia smirked as she reached for the buttons on Helena’s shirt.

“Fifteen minutes ago you were so distraught you couldn’t see straight and now you want to fool, around?” Helena said disbelievingly as Julia continued to undress her. Her skirt hit the floor with a thud.

“Yes I do.” Julia smiled slyly as she removed Helena’s bra. “Don’t you?”

“You’re not touching me until you warm those hands up!” Helena squealed and jumped back when Julia’s hands touched her bare skin. “Now get in that shower!”

“Yes ma’am!” Julia said as she reached out and pulled Helena into the hot water with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What does Julia know? And is she right?


	64. Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What makes a Top Dog? Different leadership styles are discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You folks are amazing! The feedback I've gotten over the past couple of days has truly been inspiring! Thank you all for that--I need it. :)

An hour later Julia and Helena appeared in the Julia’s office where the others were waiting on them. Helena poured them each a shot of whiskey and handed Julia a glass. They clinked their glasses together and threw the shots back.

“Now that you’ve had you after-glow shots, do you mind telling us what the fuck is going on?” Franky asked.

“We need to go back over our Top Dog discussion.” Julia said. “Each one of you was motivated by a different force. Jacs, the matriarch was motivated by her family. When she lost the support of her husband and her son, she had nothing left so she goaded Bea into killing her. Next was Franky, the abused child motivated by the need for…”

“Protection.” Franky said. “I needed to be on top so no one would hurt me anymore.”

“But then Bea came after you.” Bridget said. “She hurt you.”

“But she didn’t kill me when she could’ve.” Franky said. “Why the fuck didn’t you kill me that day?”

“I didn’t want to kill you. I wanted to kill Brayden.” Bea said. “I had to do what I had to do to get to the hospital so I could escape and go kill the fucker. That didn’t include killing you. You’re the one who handed me the Top Dog spot when I came back. I didn’t ask for it.”

“I was tired of the shit.” Franky said. “I didn’t want it anymore.”

“So you stepped down and let Queen Bea take over.” Julia said. “The queen was the benevolent dictator. You were motivated by the best interests of the women, but that came with a price. You had to punish those who wouldn’t obey.”

“I hated that part of it.” Bea said. “It ate me up inside, not that there was that much left. I couldn’t feel anything anymore. I got to where I was numb all the time.”

“That’s why you started the self-harming.” Bridget said. “It was your way of trying to feel something.”

“Until a certain hot blonde came along.” Allie smirked. “I knew you were still in there. I just had to find a way to get to you.”

“Oh you got to me alright sunshine.” Bea smiled as she spoke. “It felt good to be with you and I hadn’t felt anything good for so long.”

“You told Vera about the drugs and got dethroned, but when you thought you had lost Allie, all you saw in your future was pain.” Julia said. “That’s why you were so willing to sacrifice yourself to bring Joan to justice. Next came Kaz.”

“All bark and no fucking bite.” Franky said. “Ya can’t be a Top Dog if you’re not willing to bite.”

“Kaz is a zealot. She’s motivated by her own doctrine.” Julia said. “Her non-violence stance was never going to work in that environment.”

“Not to mention her fucking deal with Tina.” Allie said. “Kaz thought she could control the drugs, but she couldn’t.”

“That’s why Tina jumped ship. Joan started her power base there.” Julia said. “She took the Top Dog spot when she cut Juice’s tongue out. She was a dominator who ruled through terror and at that point was motivated by the annihilation of her enemies. She pushed it too hard and Kaz fought back with her kangaroo court.”

“But Kaz still had no bite.” Franky said. “So she lost the battle to Sonia.”

“Yes, exactly.” Julia said. “Sonia, is an entrepreneur. She’s driven by the need for success. In her opinion, that’s measured by profit, thus, the garden wall project.”

“How’s she gonna control anybody?” Franky asked. “She’s a twig!”

“She’s a twig who controls most of the desirable jobs at the prison and she’s made the strongest enforcer available her right hand.” Julia said.

“Oh fuckin’ hell.” Franky moaned. “She has Boomer!”

“Yes, she has Boomer.” Julia said. “But she has someone else as well.”

“Who?” Bea asked.

“What acting governor do we know who has a thing for setting up side businesses?” Julia asked.

“Fucking golden showers!” Allie exclaimed. “She has Channing.”

“There’s no other explanation for the garden wall project to still be functioning after two high-profile inmates escaped.” Julia said. “They’re running the drug trade out of that project. Channing, Sonia, Tina and Jake—they’re all in on it.”

“But how does all of this come down to you and me?” Franky asked.

“I was looking for a key that brought everything together, but there are two.” Julia said. “There’s one on the inside and one on the outside. The one on the inside is after me and the one on the outside is after you.”

“What the fuck did I do?” Franky asked.

“You threatened Sonia. That’s her weakness. She can’t let it pass.” Julia said. “Sonia’s like a cat. She likes to play with her food before she devours it. She can’t help herself. She took pleasure in pushing Liz over the edge. Sonia didn’t count on Franky pulling Liz back from the brink and standing up for her. When Allie told Liz to back off Franky, Liz took matters into her own hands and poisoned Sonia. The mouse fought back.”

“With what?” Allie asked. “Why didn’t she get caught?”

“One of the highest sellers in prison since the smoking ban is liquid nicotine. It has no taste or smell and an overdose can kill, or cause a heart attack. It leaves no trace.” Julia said.

“You’re on Sonia’s hit list now Franky. That’s why Mears is so hot to get you back in prison. He’s got Sonia convinced he’s hers. Mears wants to serve you up to Sonia. He knows what she is.”

“Wait, how does Sonia have any control over Mears?” Bridget asked.

“She doesn’t. She just thinks she does. Guess who was Detective Mears’ previous partner?” Julia said.

“Oh fuck, it was Don Kaplan wasn’t it?” Franky exclaimed. “The fucker who set Liz up as witness X.”

“Exactly.” Julia said. “Kaplan played Sonia from the beginning. He’s still working with Mears. They’re trying to play her again. Sonia doesn’t have any control over him, it’s the other way around.”

“But why?” Allie asked. “She’s already locked up.”

“Not forever she’s not.” Julia said. “As long as there’s a chance for Sonia to see the light of day, Kaplan is in danger and he knows it. If he can manage to throw you into her reach, one of two things happens. Sonia kills you, or you kill Sonia. Either way, they win.”

“If she manages to kill Liz, wouldn’t that do it?” Bridget asked.

“Liz has been discredited since the perjury charge. She’s has no intention of killing Liz. She’s having too much fun watching her suffer.” Julia said. “Liz has been proven a drunk and a liar. She has no power left. Franky, you’re as famous as Sonia is. You’re the bait she can’t resist and they know it.”

“Fuck!” Franky yelled. “Those fucking dirty mother fuckers!”

“That explains why they’re after Franky.” Bea said. “Who’s after you?”

“Think about Franky’s radio interview.” Julia said. “It’s all about power. Who has it? Who wants it and what are they willing to do to keep it? It’s all in the book. Who was the only one to overrule Joan when she was the governor? Who gave the order to hold the guards back when you took the yard for your kangaroo court?”

“Channing.” Franky said. “It’s Channing.”

“It’s Channing.” Julia said as she nodded. “If my book gets published, the Board looks like a bunch of incompetents. They allowed Joan to stay in power as the governor even after Bea escaped and the inmates rioted. Why? They allowed Joan to be brought to Wentworth as an inmate based on a simple petition filed by Joan’s attorney. They didn’t even try to fight it. Why? They’re simple questions that require answers. People died because of these inactions including Joan. Those questions will be asked if my book is released. Channing can’t afford that. He’s on the record defending her.”

“He’s a twisted fuck, he is.” Allie snarled. “You wouldn’t believe the shit he used to get us to do to get him off. I couldn’t believe it when Franky told me he was the regional manager.”

“He won’t be for long if I have anything to do with it.” Julia said. “It’s a race to the finish and we have a head start.”

“But how do we win?” Franky asked. “We’ve got no proof of any of this.”

“You two gave me the answer to that.” Julia said as she nodded toward Franky and Bea. “We turn them all against each other. They’ll destroy each other if we give them the chance.”

“And how exactly do we do that?” Franky asked.

“Motivation.” Julia said. “All they need is the right motivation.”


	65. Seeds of Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of what might happen is making it a difficult day for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday all! I hope you're still enjoying this little story. Let me know if you are!

Bridget woke up and looked over to find Franky’s side of the bed empty. She heard the shower running so she got up, put on a robe and headed for the en suite. When she entered, she heard whimpering. She opened the door to the shower to find Franky crouched on the floor in the corner crying. Bridget reached in, turned off the water and grabbed a towel. She approached Franky slowly and crouched down beside her.

“What is it baby?” Bridget asked quietly. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know if I can do this Gidge.” Franky whispered. “I know we have a good life here, but maybe it’s time for me to run.”

Bridget gently helped Franky to her feet and wrapped the towel around her. 

“What you feeling is natural baby, but running away from this won’t fix anything.” Bridget whispered. “It’ll make it all worse.”

“I can’t go back to that prison.” Franky said. “You know what I turn into in there. It fucks my head up.”

“You’re stronger than that place Franky.” Bridget encouraged. “You’ve survived every time.”

“I dunno how.” Franky said.

“Yes you do my darling.” Bridget said. “It’s the same thing that’s gotten you through every other time.”

“What’s that?” Franky asked.

“Hope.” Bridget said as she gently stroked Franky’s face. “You’ve never lost hope. That’s what you need to hang onto. When you come home—and you will—I’ll be right here. We’ll all be right here.”

“Why do you put up with me Gidge?” Franky asked.

“Because you’re kind and you’re loving.” Bridget said as she leaned in to whisper. “And you happen to be the hottest woman I’ve ever seen.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that, can I?” Franky laughed through her tears. 

“It’s all gonna be OK baby.” Bridget soothed. “It is.”

“I hope it is.” Franky breathed out as she pulled Bridget into her tightly. “I hope it is.”

 

Later that morning Bea and Allie headed up to Julia’s office hand in hand. Bea knocked on the door and Julia opened it almost immediately. Bea looked and Julia and immediately noticed the dark circles forming under Julia’s eyes.

“Jules, you OK?” Bea asked.

“I’m good thanks.” Julia said. “I don’t mean to be rude, but I need to speak with your wife alone.”

“I can’t stay?” Bea asked.

“I need to speak with Cat about Channing this morning.” Julia said. “There are some things you don’t need to hear. You don’t need this in your head.”

“I see.” Bea said. “I guess my part in all of this is done.”

“That’s not true.” Julia said as she stepped out into the hallway. “I can’t do this without you.”

“What do you mean Julia?” Bea asked. “I can’t even go with you to help.”

“Information is power.” Julia said. “You have information none of the rest of us do. Your part in this is invaluable. Please don’t doubt that.”

“Yeah, OK.” Bea said. “Come find me when you’re done sunshine.”

“I’m afraid this is going to be a difficult morning for you.” Julia said as she led Allie into her office. “You said I wouldn’t believe what you had to do to get Channing off. You need to tell me what it took.”

“Shit.” Allie said as she sat down. “He always started the same way. He’d sprinkle coke on our tits and snort it off.”

“Go on.” Julia said. “And don’t leave anything out.”

 

Bea walked to her studio and found Helena sitting at her drawing table leafing through a catalog.

“How do you do this?” Bea asked.

“What?” Helena asked.

“How do you deal with her being gone all the time?” Bea asked. “The thought of Cat leaving is making me sick.”

“Come here and have a seat.” Helena said as she moved to the sofa. She motioned for Bea to sit down next to her. “I’m not going to lie to you. It’s never easy.”

“So how do you do it?” Bea asked.

“The first time Julia left for one of her trips after we were together nearly killed me.” Helena admitted. “I was a wreck. We had been together for a month and things were going so well. We were in that honeymoon phase, you know, where you can’t get enough of each other? When she left, it was like someone took all the oxygen out of the air. I couldn’t breathe.”

“What happened?” Bea asked. “How did you get through it?”

“She called me when I was having an anxiety attack.” Helena answered. “I was so embarrassed. I didn’t want her to think I was weak, but she knew. She was so calm and quiet. She repeated over and over how much she loved me. How much she wanted me. She told me she needed me. That’s when I knew.”

“Knew what?” Bea asked.

“Don’t you see?” Helena asked. “Julia had everything, but she needed me. She said she needed me and I believed her. I trusted her. I still do. Do you trust Allie?”

“Of course I trust her. That’s not even a question.” Bea said. “I don’t trust those other fuckers, the ones that have their knives out for us. You have no idea what they’re capable of. I do.”

“Do you honestly believe I live with Julia for ten years and have no idea what monsters can do?” Helena asked. “I may come off as a fluff head at times, but I’m not.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Bea said. “It’s just different when you’ve seen the damage they can inflict face to face.”

“Before I ever met Julia I came face to face with seven monsters of my own.” Helena said. “I live with that damage every day of my life. You’re not the only one who deals with demons.”

“I’m sorry Helena.” Bea said with shame in her voice. “You’re always so together. I forget that happened to you.”

“That’s quite a compliment.” Helena said. “I’m glad you don’t see me as damaged. You don’t see your wife as damaged either, do you?”

“No I don’t.” Bea said. “She’s always so light and happy.”

I think it’s safe to say, given her past, she has encountered monsters of her own.” Helena said. “She’s good at hiding it, I’ll give her that.”

“Yeah she is.” Bea said. “She’s incredible.”

“It takes strength to deal with damage. She’s strong and she’s smart. You have to believe in that, like I believe in Julia.” Helena said. “She loves you. She needs you. Anyone with eyes can see that.”

“I need her too.” Bea said as tears started streaming down her cheeks. “I can’t lose her Helena, not again.”

“You won’t lose her.” Helena soothed as she reached out and hugged Bea while she wept. “We won’t let that happen. We’re not going to let that happen.”

“Red!” Franky yelled as she threw open the door to the studio. She looked confused when she saw Helena and Bea embracing each other. “You need to go check on blondie.”

“What’s happened?” Bea asked frantically.

“I dunno, but I just saw her running back to your place.” Franky said. “She wouldn’t even look at me when I called out to her.”

“Thanks Franky.” Bea said as she ran past her headed to the guest house.

“Sorry Sizzle, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” Franky said.

“You might want to keep in mind that it’s hard for us too.” Helena said.

“What?” Franky asked.

“We have to stay here and wait.” Helena said. “We’re all scared too.”

 

Bea ran into the guest house and found Allie heaving over the toilet. Bea quietly knelt down behind Allie and pulled her hair back from her face. She rubbed her back as Allie continued to vomit. After a few minutes, Allie turned and sat on the floor next to the toilet trying to regain her breath. Bea got up and wet a washcloth and knelt back down to wipe Allie’s face.

“Sorry.” Allie said.

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for sunshine.” Bea said as she sat down next to Allie on the floor. “You OK?”

“I got a little overwhelmed, that’s all.” Allie said. “It makes me sick to think about what I used to do but I’m OK.”

“This is all pretty overwhelming.” Bea said as she put her arm around Allie’s shoulders. “I just lost it with Helena.”

“Why?” Allie asked.

“I’m going to miss you.” Bea admitted. “And I hate that I won’t be there to protect you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too babe.” Allie said as she got up and grabbed her toothbrush. “But I won’t be alone. Please don’t worry.”

“I know you won’t sweetheart.” Bea said. “Besides, someone just reminded me what a warrior you can be when you need to be.”

“You really think of me like that?” Allie asked as she brushed her teeth.

“I believe in you with all my heart.” Bea said as she got up off the floor. “Please don’t ever doubt that. You’re the strongest woman I know.”

“I’m not strong.” Allie said as she spat in the sink. “I’m a weak fucking junkie street whore.”

“Don’t you ever say that again!” Bea exclaimed as she spun Allie around to face her. “You are the love of my life Allie Novak. You brought light into my darkness. You brought me back to life. No one else could have done that. No one.”

“You believe that, don’t you?” Allie whispered as she searched Bea’s eyes. “You really believe that.”

“I don’t believe it. I know it.” Bea said as she pulled Allie in for a hug. “You are the sun that lights my way. That warms my soul. That gives me life. I came back for you because I couldn’t go on without my sunshine.”

“And I can’t go on without my queen.” Allie said. “I love you Bea Smith.”

“Novak.” Bea said. “Bea Smith didn’t have enough faith in you. Brenda Novak has all the faith in the world in you.”

“So you’re saying we’re in this together?” Allie asked.

“Together.” Bea said as she leaned in to kiss Allie gently. “Forever.”

 

Helena let herself into Julia’s office. She found Julia sitting behind her desk engrossed in her laptop.

“Hey you.” Helena said. 

“Hey.” Julia said as she looked up and sat back. “What’s going on?”

“I think everyone’s having a difficult day.” Helena said. “Things are getting pretty emotional out there.”

“That’s to be expected.” Julia said. “I’m asking them to knowingly walk into a trap. When it comes down to it that’s pretty messed up.”

“Is there really no other way out of this?” Helena asked.

“Not without them coming here.” Julia said. “We both know that can’t be allowed to happen. Do you think they’re holding up alright?”

“We’ve had a come apart here and there, but yes, I think they’re handling everything as well as can be expected.” Helena said as she walked around and sat down in Julia’s lap. “I’m not here to talk about them. I’m here to check on you.”

“I’m not having a come apart.” Julia said. “Don’t worry about that.”

“You never have a come apart.” Helena said. “But you do have your limits. You’re looking very tired my darling.”

“Thanks.” Julia said. “That’s just what a girl wants to hear when her gorgeous wife is sitting in her lap.”

“Come on with me.” Helena said as she got up and took Julia’s hand. “We’re going to go lie down for a bit. I only have today and tomorrow before you go. I need to be close to you right now.”

“I am going to miss you Helena.” Julia said as she pulled Helena in close to her. “You do know that, right?”

“I do know that.” Helena said. “But it’s always good to hear you say it. Now come with me. You need a nap.”

“There are other ways to perk me up.” Julia said smirking.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Helena said. “If you sleep for at least an hour, you can perk up anyway you want to when you wake up.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal love.” Julia said as she followed Helena down the hall.

 

Franky went to Bridget’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” Bridget summoned.

“Hey.” Franky said. “You busy?”

“Not too busy for you.” Bridget smiled and got up from her desk. “What brings you up here?”

“Sizzle reminded me that I’m not the only one who’s scared.” Franky admitted. “I wanted to check on you and see how you were doing.”

“I’m OK.” Bridget’s voice broke as her eyes welled with tears.

“Ah Gidge, c’mere.” Franky said as she pulled Bridget in to her body. “It’ gonna be OK baby.”

“I hope it is.” Bridget said a she kissed Franky passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'd like to know where you're from as well. You know I'm in Nashville--what about you?


	66. Ready for Take Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls enjoy their last few hours together before they have to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Martin Luther King, Jr. day here in the US. It's supposed to be a day of service to others. I hope this counts as a service to you all. Enjoy!
> 
> I LOVED hearing where you were from! This internet machine is something else!

The quiet of the early morning hours brought no peace to Bea’s mind. She had been unable to sleep all night, but unwilling to pull herself away from her wife’s warm body. The time was ticking away and in less than twenty hours, her wife would be boarding a plane to face the unknown. 

Bea struggled with the emotions that ran through her brain as she watched her wife sleeping. She loved this woman, more than she could ever imagine. Allie had become a part of her being. Existing without her would be as difficult as breathing without lungs. She thought back to the first time Allie kissed her. Standing in that kitchen, her life had been forever changed. This goddess beside her had reached out and breathed life back into a worthless shell.

It’s easy to be brave when there’s nothing to lose. The other girls had never understood that. During her time as the Top Dog it never really mattered to Bea if she survived. Some part of her had hoped someone would come along and take the mantle from her and put her out of her misery. It was easy to run back into that fire after Franky. Franky had a future, Bea didn’t, but now she did. Now she had everything to live for and being brave was not so easy.

Bridget had helped her to see that she had been depressed to the point of being suicidal. She was like a Kamikaze pilot willing to sacrifice herself for the greater good. It was easy to launch her body onto that screwdriver. Debbie and Allie were waiting for her and all she would be leaving behind was a broken monster. The blood on her own hands would be left behind dripping from the Freak’s fingers.

Debbie was waiting for her, but Allie wasn’t. That broken monster had been left behind and she wasn’t bothered by the blood. She thrived off of it. The Freak had nothing, and yet she continued to rise, because it was easy for her. There was nothing for her to lose. It was all a game to the Freak and as long as she had breath, she had a chance to win. Allie didn’t let that happen.

Allie had been driven by the need for revenge. She wanted to kill the Freak on her own, but she finally realized that was not to be. She knew she needed help. She knew that she couldn’t slay the monster on her own, but that didn’t bother her. She had to pull others in to put the monster down. Unlike some of the others, Allie had no need to be a hero. Allie inherently understood the one thing Bea didn’t. It’s all about balance.

Bea’s thoughts drifted to the intimacy she and Allie shared. Allie could be so gentle and soft, working Bea up slowly. She used her fingertips like a feather across Bea’s skin to raise her senses. She would whisper words of love and affection in her ear to center Bea and keep her present. Once she knew Bea was focused solely on her, Allie would let the fire rage. The softly spoken words became carnal, and the soft touches turned to lustful gropes and grinds. She would coax Bea with her words and tease her with her tongue. She would become demanding telling Bea where and how to touch her and would just as easily submit to any desire Bea voiced. 

Bea smiled as she thought about how much her life had changed. Allie had brought not only light, but balance back to her life. She laughed every day now, hell, she even enjoyed dancing. Instead of being solitary and lonely, she was part of a family and thriving. She had someone to love, something to do and something to look forward to. That was all she needed. Liz was right.

She felt Allie’s fingertips trace the scars on her abdomen. The scars had never faded. They were a reminder of the battles she had fought. Allie had turned those scars into an object of love. Allie saw the mangled flesh as something beautiful. She saw them as a sign of strength and determination. She saw Bea’s bravery in those scars and she worshipped that every chance she got. Bea was now determined to live up to that. This time it wouldn’t be easy, but she would do it.

“Are you awake?” Allie’s sleepy voice pulled Bea out of her own head. “Have you gotten any sleep at all?”

“Not much.” Bea said as Allie continued to trace her scars. “I love it when you do that.”

“You used to think it was weird.” Allie said as her motions became more deliberate. “For the life of me I dunno why this turns me on so much, but it does.”

“I’m glad it does, cause they aren’t going anywhere.” Bea giggled. 

“You’re in a good mood.” Allie smiled as her hand drifted south. “Good. Now I don’t have to waste time cheering you up. I can spend time doing what I want to do.”

“What’s that sunshine?” Bea teased.

“This.” Allie whispered as her hand found it’s mark and Bea gasped in ecstasy. “I want to give you something to remember while I’m gone.”

 

They were all scheduled to meet in Julia’s office at ten. Bea and Allie were at the bottom of the staircase in the main house when the front door opened. Franky and Bridget came in and took their coats off.

“Where’ve you two been?” Bea asked.

“Gidge had a session with Bobby over at Howard’s place.” Franky answered. “Speaking of that Red, I need a favor while I’m gone.”

“Sure, whacha need?” Bea asked.

“Gidge is meeting with the dickhead twice a week.” Franky said.

“Franky, please stop calling him that.” Bridget chided. “He’s trying to make a change.”

“Yeah, right.” Franky said. “If Howard can’t be there for the sessions, can you? I don’t want her there alone with him. I still don’t trust him.”

“I don’t blame you there.” Bea said. “I dunno if I feel comfortable with sitting in on his sessions though.”

“Ya don’t have to sit in and listen.” Franky said. “Just be around Pop’s study in case the dick…Bobby goes off. If he raises his voice to her, go in and knock his fuckin’ block off, OK?”

“That I can do.” Bea said as they all headed up the stairs together.

Helena and Julia were seated in the sitting area of the office when the other women arrived.

“How did things go with Bobby this morning?” Julia asked Bridget.

“He’s still sober and that’s the main thing.” Bridget said. “He’s keeping busy with work and his twelve step meetings. I think I may have even talked him into giving yoga a try. There are free classes at the community center on the weekends.”

“Good to hear. Keep up the good work.” Julia said. “How’s everyone feeling this morning?”

“I’m dreading tonight.” Allie said. “What time are we leaving for the airport?”

“We’ll need to leave here around midnight.” Julia said. “Our flight to Melbourne leaves LA at six am. We need to have a little time after we get to LA to get through customs. That shouldn’t take too long since we’re only taking carry-on luggage.”

“We’re what?” Allie asked. “I know we’re not planning on being gone that long, but a girl needs her things.”

“We can’t make it easy for them.” Julia said. “Do you know how simple it would be for them to put a brick of heroin in a suitcase and blame one of us for it? You can get whatever you need once we get there, OK? Here’s your passport. You’re Allie Novak again.”

“I left as Catherine King. How did Allie Novak get out of Australia?” Allie asked as she looked at the stamp on the passport.

“Allie Novak flew to the States on the same flight we did that day.” Julia explained. “She was right ahead of us in line, which makes it pretty easy to cover things with immigration. They have no clue as to Catherine King is and we need to keep it that way.”

“Wait, someone actually flew to the States as Allie Novak that day?” Bea asked.

“I needed to get someone to a facility here in the States for treatment.” Julia explained. “Jodi Spiteri was more than glad to oblige for the chance to get a life back.”

“Jodes is here in the States?” Franky asked.

“And living happily in LA I’m glad to report.” Julia said. “Now you two have to remember the authorities think you’re a couple. You need to play the part.”

“No problem Doc.” Franky said as she moved over and put her arm around Allie’s waist. “We make a fine looking couple if I do say so myself.”

“Don’t lose yourself in the part Franky.” Bea said as she removed Franky’s hand from Allie’s waist. “I expect you to be on your best behavior. You show some respect, yeah?”

“Got it Red.” Franky said. “Nothin’ but respect for Blondie.”

“Good.” Bea said. 

“Now that we’re done establishing territory, can we move on?” Julia asked. “Bridget, have you spoken with Vera?”

“Yes. I spoke with her yesterday.” Bridget said. “She’s thrilled to death things are going so well for me and Franky.”

“I thought they were all under the impression that Franky is with Allie?” Bea asked.

“Vera knew Franky and I are together. She drove us to the airport the day we left to come here.” Bridget said. “Now she knows Allie is here with us, but she knows they’re not a couple. She called me the day Liz showed her the photo worried that something had happened. I told her we were fine so there’s no need to change the story now.”

“What’s to keep her from telling anyone?” Bea asked.

“Bridget is her friend and she values that. She sees it as keeping Bridget’s secret.” Julia said. “She likes having knowledge no one else has. It gives her a little bit of power. We need to encourage that in her. Vera could be invaluable to us.”

“We’re depending on Vinegar Tits for help?” Franky asked.

“We might have to.” Julia said. “She still carries weight on the officer’s side of the prison.”

“She’s weak.” Franky said. “I don’t like it.”

“Do you have any idea how much strength it took for her to buck Channing and go out and save Joan that day?” Julia said. “You see Vera Bennett as a weakling. That’s not who she is.”

“If she had any balls at all, she would have walked away from that hellhole a long time ago.” Franky said.

“She cares about those women Franky.” Julia said. “She has stayed out of strength, not weakness.”

“Julia’s right.” Bridget said. “Vera has always stood up when things got rough. That’s who she is at her core. All she has in the world is that job. That’s what gives her life meaning. She’s not willing to let Jake or Channing take that away. She knows what Jake is and she won’t stop until he’s out of that prison.”

“I can’t believe she was fucking that snake.” Franky snarled.

“My bet is Joan put him up to it.” Julia said. “She knew Vera craved love and attention, but I think he might actually care about her.”

“What the fuck makes you say that?” Franky asked indignantly.

“He hasn’t fired her.” Julia said. “He’s let her keep her job because he knows it means everything to her. He doesn’t have it in himself to destroy her.”

“This is all so fucking fucked up!” Franky exclaimed.

“Like Boomer used to say, welcome to prison.” Bea said sarcastically. “Pull your head in Franky. We all need you to keep it together for this to work.”

“Me?” Franky said defensively. “Why ya picking on me?”

“You have a tendency to lose it when things get tense.” Bea said. 

“What the fuck are you on about Red?” Franky asked.

“I have two words for you. Pink Dragon.” Bea said. “You never woulda fallen for my shit if you hadn’t been so concerned about who was lagging on you. You turned into a paranoid fool and made it easy for me. Don’t make it easy for them. Keep it together Franky. I know you can if you want to.”

“Yeah right Red.” Franky said slumped in her chair. “We all know I’m the fuck-up of the group.”

“No you’re not Franky.” Allie said. “When I was ready to give it all up, you were the one who gave me a reason to go on. You saw that I was at the end of my rope and you talked me down. You gave me hope when no one else could. You’re not a fuck-up Franky. You’re not.”

“Thanks blondie.” Franky said sincerely. “Good to know my fake fiancé believes in me.”

“Your real girlfriend does too.” Bridget said as she sat on the arm of Franky’s chair and stroked her hair. “I believe in you baby. Don’t you ever doubt that.”

“We all believe in you Franky.” Julia said. “Including the people who are waiting downstairs for our second Sunday lunch. Come on, we all need to go on down.”

“I thought that wasn’t until two?” Franky asked.

“Howard moved it up this time for us.” Helena said. “He wanted to make sure we all had some alone time with our partners before they fly away. But he was insistent that we all dine together, so let’s go girls.”

 

They all went downstairs and found all of the Eastbelle staff and their families waiting for them. Margot had prepared hot chicken and all the fixings for the luncheon. When Howard saw the women descending the staircase, he called everyone together.

“We gather on the second Sunday of every month to celebrate our home here.” Howard started. “Tonight three of our beloved family members will be leaving us for a short while. They have to go so we can all stay safe here. We are sad to see them off, but have no doubt, we will welcome them back soon. Our home will not be complete until they return safely to us. Now let’s eat!”

Over the course of the next couple of hours, everyone ate and chatted. There was small talk and laughter. Each and every person there found the time to speak with Allie, Franky and Julia. They were told they would be missed and all were looking forward to their return. Noah had climbed in Allie’s lap, refusing to leave her throughout the meal. Judith finally came over to collect him.

“Say bye-bye Noah.” Judith prompted. “Cat has to go now.”

“I miss you pretty.” Noah said as he hugged Allie’s neck. “Come back soon.”

“I’ll be back before you know it little man.” Allie said as she hugged Noah back. “I promise.”

Bea watched with tears in her eyes. She blinked furiously to keep them from falling. She walked over and took her wife’s hand and pulled her out of her seat. 

“I have eight hours left before you have to go.” Bea whispered in Allie’s ear. “Come on. I’m not sharing you with anyone else today.”

 

Several hours later, Bea gently stroked her wife’s back as they lay in bed together. 

“God I’m going to miss you.” Bea said. “How am I supposed to go a day without touching you?”

“I dunno babe, but I don’t think we have much choice.” Allie said wistfully as she stroked Bea’s bare chest. “At least you’ll have the box.”

“What?” Bea asked. “I’m not using anything in that box without you around.”

“You might surprise yourself.” Allie said smiling. “You’ve not ever had to go without sex you liked.”

“I would never!” Bea huffed. “I can control myself until you get home.”

“It’s ok if you can’t babe.” Allie said rolling on top of Bea. “I’m just a phone call away if you need some pointers.”

“What? Like phone sex?” Bea asked.

“I’ll even shoot you some dirty pictures if you’re a good girl.” Allie teased as she started kissing Bea’s neck. “Would you like that?”

“I might.” Bea admitted. 

“Oh you will.” Allie laughed. “I’ll make sure you will.”

“We’ll talk about that later.” Bea said as she rolled them over. “Right now you’re here and I don’t wanna waste another minute talking.”

 

Just before midnight, the limousine pulled up on the tarmac. The ride to the airport had been silent. Everyone sat holding the hand of their lover. Ryan stopped the car and a rush of cold air entered as they got out.

Franky hugged Howard and kissed his cheek. “You take care of things for me alright Pops?”

“I’ll do my best Franky.” Howard answered.

Allie hugged him next. “You keep an eye on my girl, yeah?”

“I will.” Howard promised. “You watch out for mine, OK?”

Allie nodded as she walked back over to Bea.

“You know what to do.” Julia said as she hugged Howard. “Thank you. Thank you for everything.”

There were hugs and kisses all around. No one wanted to be the first to board the plane.

“We have to go.” Julia announced as she herded Allie and Franky to the plane.

They boarded and took their seats, each choosing to sit where they could look out the window and see the others still waiting by the car.

“Jennifer, tell Amanda we’re ready to take off.” Julia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my fellow fanfic writers is going through a tough time. TotallyCormacked has a wonderful story called Worthy of Love. If you have not read it, you should. Those of you who are reading it, know she's taking a break for a while. I will admit, this is not easy to do. Life gets in the way and the words start to jumble in your head. Please take a moment and leave her a note to let her know how much she is appreciated.  
> This chapter is for you, TotallyCormacked. I hope you see it and it gives you some pleasure.


	67. The Long Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia, Franky and Allie fly back to Australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's having a good week. We have snow and lots of cold. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know!

Bea walked into the guest house. It was dark and quiet except for a small whimper from Bella’s kennel. Bea walked over and opened the kennel door, picked up the puppy and cradled her in her arms. She walked back outside and let Bella sniff around a bit. When Bea saw Bella had taken care of her business, she picked the puppy back up and walked back in.

Bea took off her coat and walked back to the bedroom. She was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. Bella continued to whine when Bea set her on the bed while she changed her clothes. She walked out of the closet and scooped the pup up in her arms again and held her closely.

“I know baby.” Bea soothed. “I miss her too.”

Bea looked over at the bedside table and saw a note with Allie’s wedding ring sitting on top of it. Bea’s eyes welled with tears as she read the note:  
  
**Babe—it broke my heart to take this ring off my finger. Keep it safe for me. I’ll be thinking of you all the time and I can’t wait to put this ring back where it belongs. I love you. XOXOXO**

Bea’s tears fell as she took the ring and placed it on the ring finger of her right hand. She reached over and grabbed a tissue and blew her nose.  Bella had curled up and gone to sleep at the foot of the bed. Bea climbed under the covers and hugged Allie’s pillow. She breathed in deeply to catch the scent of the woman she loved so much. Exhaustion took over and Bea finally fell asleep.

 

 

Bea woke up to Bella licking her face and her phone ringing. She reached over and picked up the phone immediately answering it.

“Hello?” Bea rasped.

“Hey babe.” Allie said. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you, but I had a minute before we board and I wanted to hear your voice.”

“I’m glad you called.” Bea said as she sat up in bed. “How was the flight out?”

“Quiet. I slept most of the way.” Allie answered. “Did you get my note?”

“Yeah I did.” Bea answered. “Don’t worry about it sweetheart. I’ll take care of it.”

“I didn’t want to take it off, but I didn’t really have a choice.” Allie sniffed. “I miss you so much babe.”

“I miss you too, but it’s OK sweetheart.” Bea said. “It’s all gonna be alright. You take those bastards down like I know you can.”

“Ha! You make me sound like such a badass!” Allie giggled.

“Why do you think I married you?” Bea teased.

“I dunno. Maybe it has something to do with how I wrap my legs around your waist and…” Allie said seductively.

“Damn baby! Don’t get me started.” Bea said as Bella started to bark.

“Wait, is that Bella?” Allie asked.

“Yeah.” Bea answered. “I think she needs to go out.”

“What is she doing in bed with you?” Allie teased. “I thought she wasn’t allowed.”

“Ah…well…I…” Bea stuttered.

“S’ok babe.” Allie giggled. “I won’t tell Franky what a softie you really are.”

“Please don’t.” Bea said seriously.

“Sorry, babe, I gotta go.” Allie said. “I love you.”

“I love you too sunshine.” Bea said. “Safe travels.”

“I’ll call you as soon as I can.” Allie said.

“You better.” Bea said.

“I really gotta go.” Allie said quickly. “I love you!”

That was all Bea heard before the line went dead.

 

 

“Dr. Millpond! What a pleasure to have you flying with us today!” The male flight attendant said.

“Thank you Wade.” Julia said. “It’s good to see you. Is your regular crew on today?”

“Everyone but Becky.” Wade said. “She’s out with the flu. Sarah will be filling in for her.”

“Good to know.” Julia said as she moved to her first-class suite. Franky and Allie filed in behind her.

“I know this flight crew.” Julia whispered. “They’re all ok, but I don’t know this Sarah at all. She might be fine, but you never know.”

“Right boss.” Franky said as she moved on to her own mini suite. She set her bag down and turned around just in time to see a blonde woman in a uniform approaching her with a bright smile.

“Ms. Doyle, I’m Sarah and I’ll be your flight attendant today. Can I bring you anything before we take off?” Sarah asked.

“No thanks.” Franky said with a smile. “I’m good for now.”

“I’ll be glad to get you anything at all.” Sarah added a wink as she spoke. “All you have to do is ask.”

“Yeah, OK.” Franky said as she realized she was being hit on. “I’ll let you know if I need anything.”

“Franky, do you still have my magazine?” Allie asked as she walked up.

“Yeah babe, here it is.” Franky said as she reached into her bag and handed Allie the magazine. Sarah rolled her eyes and walked away. “I dunno about you two, but I’ve got eyes on me.”

“Got it.” Allie said as she turned to go back to her own suite.

As soon as the flight reached cruising altitude, Allie got up and went over to Franky’s suite. She found Sarah standing at the opening of the suite and heard her laugh at something Franky had said.

“Excuse me please.” Allie said as she pushed past Sarah. ”Can you please bring us some champagne? My fiancé and I are celebrating.”

“Of course.” Sarah said as she turned to go fetch the drinks.

“Way to mark your territory blondie.” Franky teased.

“If she keeps it up, I may have to piss on your leg!” Allie snarked.

“Do I look like Channing to you?” Franky asked. “I don’t get off on that shit. We may have to play a little public tonsil hockey to get her to back off.”

“You wish.” Allie said. “Any woman would be in the dog house for flirting like you were.”

“Just tryin’ to gather some intel that’s all.” Franky said with a grin. “Quick, c’mere! She’s headed this way.”

Franky pulled Allie down onto her lap. Allie draped her arms around Franky’s neck as Sarah approached.

“Here you are ladies.” Sarah said as she handed them each a champagne flute. “What are you two celebrating?”

“That’s a little personal, don’t you think?” Allie observed. “But if you must know, we’re headed to Australia to let our families know that we’re getting married.”

“Oh, I see.” Sarah said. “Congratulations ladies.”

“Thanks.” Allie and Franky said together as Sarah walked back up the aisle.

As soon as Allie saw the coast was clear, she got off Franky’s lap and sat down in the chair across from her in the suite.

“There’s definitely something off with that bitch.” Allie said. “You don’t ever openly go after another woman’s woman.”

“Maybe she’s just a big flirt.” Franky said. “She is pretty hot.”

“You’re thinking with your clit, stop it.” Allie warned. “I used to smile and bat my eyes like that when I wanted to roll some stupid fucker. She’s trying to set you up.”

“I love it when ya talk dirty to me baby.” Franky giggled. “Don’t worry. I got this bitch.”

“You better had.” Allie said as she got up. “I’m going to sleep for a while. Do you think you can keep your dick in your pants while I’m gone?”

“I’ll try.” Franky said as she rolled her eyes and settled in to watch a movie.

Sarah was very attentive to Franky when she realized Allie had gone back to her mini suite. She brought her chocolates to go with her breakfast. She also brought another glass of champagne this time with strawberries in it.

“I didn’t ask for this.” Franky said.

“This is first class beautiful. You shouldn’t have to ask.” Sarah said seductively. “I’m here to anticipate your every need.”

“Yeah well if I’m drunk when my fiancé wakes up, I anticipate I’ll get an ass kicking.” Franky said. “Thanks anyway, but I promised her I’d be good.”

“Oh I bet you are.” Sarah smirked as she walked back down the aisle.

A few hours later, Franky got up to walk around. She walked to the front of the plane and ducked inside the first available lavatory she encountered. She did what she needed to do and washed her hands. As she opened the door to come out, Sarah pushed her back in and closed the door.

“We’re finally alone.” Sarah said looking Franky squarely in the eye.

“What can I do for you?” Franky asked curtly.

“I think you know what I want.” Sarah said as she wrapped her arms around Franky’s neck.

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m not interested.” Franky said flatly. “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get out of this lavatory.”

“She’ll never know.” Sarah said seductively. “I don’t wanna get married. I just wanna fuck.”

“There was a day that would have been music to my ears darlin’, but no more.” Franky said. “I don’t mean to be rude, but you need to back off.”

“Sorry.” Sarah said as she stepped back. “I didn’t mean to offend.”

“No worries beautiful.” Franky said as she opened the lavatory door. “S’good to know I still got it.”

“Think about it. We still have ten hours left in the air.” Sarah said. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.”

“Ta” Franky said as she walked back out into the passageway. She continued until she got to Julia’s suite.

“You busy Doc?” Franky asked.

“Not really. Have a seat” Julia said as she looked up from her laptop. “What’s up?”

“Our little flight attendant over there wants to get in my pants.” Franky said.

“That’s interesting.” Julia said. “How aggressive is she being about it?”

“Mucho agro.” Franky said. “She just tried to fuck me in the lavatory.”

“How did she take the let down?” Julia asked.

“She backed off, but kept the offer open.” Franky said. “Guess they’ve pegged me as the weak link.”

“Quit listening to those voices in your head.” Julia chided. “We don’t know this woman’s trying to do anything besides seduce you.”

“How do you do it Doc?” Franky asked.

“Do what?” Julia asked.

“Howard told me Lilith used to torture you.” Franky explained quietly. “How do you keep the bitch’s voice out of your head?”

“I didn’t hear the same things you did Franky.” Julia said. “You were told you were ugly and worthless. I was told I was superior. I was smarter and stronger than humans. Pain was just another obstacle to get through. They were all lies of course, but I believed them. Lilith rarely said anything negative to me, especially when I was young. She might have pushed my body beyond normal limits, but she always encouraged me to get through it.”

“That is truly fucked up.” Franky said. “How did you ever live through that shit?”

“The same way you did.” Julia said. “I survived and so did you. You’ve come a long way from that damaged little girl Franky. What your mother told you were lies. Look at your body art. You’ve made something beautiful out of those scars and memories. That phoenix on your arm means something. You need to realize now you’re living, not just surviving. You’re not going to lose it all Franky, I promise.”

“Thanks Doc.” Franky said. “You’re right. I need to focus on what I have, not what I was.”

“That’s right.” Julia said. “Just remember Franky, I chose you to work with Howard. You know what he is to me. Do you think I would saddle him with a fuck-up?”

“No. No you wouldn’t.” Franky said. “Thanks for that. Pops is pretty spesh.”

“He’s more than that and we both know it.” Julia said. “Now go get some rest.”

 

 

“God how much longer are we gonna be on this plane?” Allie asked Franky.

“Just about an hour and a half left.” Franky said as she stood up and stretched. “I need to stretch my legs a bit. I’ll be back soon.”

Franky walked down the aisle to the partition to business class. She cracked the door and looked through. When she turned back around, Sarah was standing in front of her.

“Change your mind yet?” Sarah asked hopefully.

“Sorry, no.” Franky said. “You just don’t give up, do you?”

“You can’t get what you want in this world unless you ask.” Sarah said. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She took it and put it in the breast pocket of Franky’s shirt. “It’s my number. Don’t lose it. You never know when you might need it.”

“Yeah, right.” Franky said as she walked past Sarah back to her mini suite.

 

 

The plane had landed and they all gathered their things and headed for the door to deplane. Julia was in front, Allie was behind her and Franky was bringing up the rear.

“Your little girlfriend’s gonna be sad to see ya go.” Allie teased.

“I can still call her, she gave me her number.” Franky laughed as she reached in her pocket to retrieve the note. The sense of panic rose immediately in Franky’s gut as she realized there was a foil wrapped up inside the note. “Fuck.”

“What?” Allie asked.

“Nothin’.” Franky said as she shook her head. “I just need to go to the loo.”

“You’ll have to wait until we get through customs.” Julia said. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah. All good.” Franky said as her brain zoomed a million miles an hour.

Franky looked ahead and saw Sarah smirking at her. She heard Howard’s voice in her head as she kept moving forward. “Do right and right will follow.” She took a deep breath and centered herself. The flight attendants were all lined up at the door thanking the passengers for flying with them. Sarah started smiling brightly as Franky approached.

“I hope you enjoyed the journey.” Sarah said. “Have a great time with your family.”

“Thanks so much for everything!” Franky exclaimed loudly. She spread her arms widely and stepped toward Sarah to hug her. “You are somethin’ else, you are!”

Just as she was pulling back from the hug, Franky dropped the foil in Sarah’s apron pocket.

“It wouldn’t be right to keep your number.” Franky winked as she spoke. “I don’t wanna lead ya on.”

“Wait!” Sarah called after Franky as she debarked the plane. “Wait!”

“Sorry love, got places to be!” Franky reached out and took Allie’s hand as they walked up the passageway to the airport.

“What’s this about?” Allie said as she nodded toward their linked hands.

“Just go with it.” Franky said. “These fuckers are everywhere.”

 


	68. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get questioned by Detective Mears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in posting. I hope you're still interested in what's happening here. :)

Julia led the way as they walked into the airport. They could see through the security gate that Detective Mears and several other officers were waiting on them. One of the officers had a K-9 sitting next to him. They presented their passports and finished with the immigration officials. As soon as they walked through the gate Detective Mears stepped up.

“Glad you finally made it ladies. I’ll take your passports thank you.” Detective Mears said as he looked down at the K-9 who sat silently. “We’ll need to search your bags before we leave to go to the station.”

“Are you placing us in custody?” Julia asked.

“Um…no…but we need to check your bags to insure our officers safety.” Detective Mears said as he continued to glance at the K-9 who still did not move.

Julia handed over her bag to Detective Mears and indicated for Allie and Franky to do the same. Detective Mears was paying little attention to the contents of Julia’s bag as he went through the motions of a search. He kept looking at the dog next to the officer. As they were searching the bags, the flight crew came through the gate. The K-9 jumped to his feet and began barking in their direction.

“Sorry mate, I gotta go check this out.” The K-9 officer said to Mears.

“Wait!” Mears exclaimed. “Why didn’t he bark before?”

“He only barks when he smells drugs. That’s what he’s trained to do. They’re clean.” The K-9 officer said. “I need to go. I have a job to do.”

Detective Mears huffed as the K-9 officer walked over to the flight crew. The dog went straight to the flight attendant Sarah and sat down. The K-9 officer escorted Sarah to a security door and they disappeared behind it.

“Can we have our bags back?” Julia asked.

“Um…yeah.” Mears said with a look of confusion on his face. “Come with us ladies. We have a car waiting.”

“You said we weren’t in custody.” Julia said.

“Um…no…you’re not, but we’ll be providing your transport to the station.” Mears answered.

“Thanks, but we have a car waiting.” Julia said. “You can follow us to the station if you want.”

“Right…um…well I suppose that will do.” Mears said. “We do need to escort you to the baggage retrieval. We’ll need to search the rest of your luggage.”

“We’re not planning on staying long detective. We’re travelling light.” Julia said. “We don’t have any baggage to pick up.”

“Oh…um…well I suppose we can head to the station then.” Mears said.

“We’ll meet you there.” Julia said as she walked away from the detective.

 

The women walked through the airport and out the front door. There was a large SUV waiting for them. They each handed their carryon bags to the driver and got in the back seat.

“Welcome back to Melbourne ladies.” A voice said from the front passenger seat.

“Erica?” Franky asked.

“Hello Franky, it’s good to see you.” Erica smiled as she spoke. “Allie, you’re looking well. Freedom obviously agrees with you. How did things go on the flight over?”

“About like I expected.” Julia said. “Franky, you handled that like a champ, I’m proud of you!”

“Thanks boss.” Franky said with a smile. “It takes more than a pretty face to turn my head these days.”

“Was that directed at me?” Erica asked.

“If the shoe fits, put it on and run away.” Franky said sarcastically as she turned on her phone. “I need to call my girl.”

“Me too.” Allie said as she grabbed her phone.

“Keep it short girls, the drive won’t take long.” Julia said.

 

The SUV pulled up outside the Melbourne police station. They all got out and walked in. Detective Mears led them to an interrogation room. They all sat down on one side of the table and Mears sat on the opposite side.

“You brought an attorney?” Mears asked.

“I thought it would be prudent.” Julia responded.

“Alright then. Let’s get to it.” Mears said. 

“You’re questioning my clients together?” Erica asked. “Isn’t that a bit unusual?”

“Just trying to save some time.” Mears said. “As you are aware, we found the remains of Joan Ferguson. She was killed in a particularly brutal fashion.”

“Good.” Franky said. “She deserved it.”

“Franky, why don’t we wait for the detective to ask a question before we comment any further, yeah?” Erica said.

“So you’re pleased Joan is dead?” Mears asked.

“If I had known about it before, I woulda thrown a fucking party.” Franky said defiantly.

“So you’re claiming you were unaware that Joan was dead?” Mears asked.

“Didn’t have the first idea until the boss here told me.” Franky responded.

“You escaped in a garden project box, correct?” Mears asked.

“Yeah.” Franky responded.

“And Joan Ferguson escaped with you.” Mears said. “So how long had you two been planning this?”

“I had no idea she was in the other box.” Franky said. “I thought it was blondie over here. We were planning on getting out together.”

“If that’s true, when did you discover Ms. Novak wasn’t with you?” Mears asked.

“Before I ever got out of my box, I heard a truck come in.” Franky started. “I waited until I heard it leave before I got out myself. That’s when I saw her box was gone.”

“The woman you supposedly love is missing and you just take off running?” Mears asked.

“She left me a note telling me Officer Stewart had caught her and for me to go on without her.” Franky said.

“Officer Stewart knew about your escape plan?” Mears asked Allie.

“Yeah.” Allie answered. “He caught me coming out of the workshop. I gave him some bullshit excuse, but I knew he didn’t buy it so I decided to ditch my plan.”

The door to the interrogation room opened and a middle aged woman walked in.

“Can I help you Detective Ayoub?” Mears snipped.

“I need to see you outside please detective.” Detective Ayoub responded. Mears got up and followed her out the door.

“What are you doing?” Detective Ayoub asked. “You know it’s against procedure to question suspects together.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be working the Sonia Stevens collusion case?” Mears asked. “Go mind your business and I’ll take care of mine.”

“Detective, I’m trying to keep you from damaging your case.” Detective Ayoub said. “The DPP will never accept a case where procedure wasn’t followed.”

“Coming from a woman who can’t even crack a fucking drunk is rich.” Mears said. “Run along, I’ve got this.”

“We’ll see about that.” Detective Ayoub said as she walked down the hall.

Mears walked back into the interrogation room and sat down.

“Where were we? Oh yes, you claim Officer Stewart discovered your escape plan.” Mears started.

“Detective, my clients just got off a thirteen hour flight.” Erica said. “You haven’t even offered them a drink of water.”

“I’m sure Ms. Millpond is used to the red carpet treatment, but this is a police station, not a tea room.” Mears responded. “But if you insist, ladies, do you need a drink of water?”

“It’s doctor Millpond and yes, I’d like some water please.” Julia responded. “And so would my friends.”

“Since you asked so nicely, I guess we can take care of that.” Mears said as he left the room.

“Just keep answering his questions truthfully girls and everything will be OK.” Julia said.

Mears walked back into the room carrying four bottles of water. He handed one to each of them and sat back down.

“Now that we’re all comfy, can we get back to the issue at hand?” Mears asked. “Ms. Novak, you claim Officer Stewart discovered your escape plan. How did you know he didn’t believe you? Were you punished?”

“No. He sent me back to my cell block.” Allie said. “That’s when I knew he was up to something. He didn’t even have me searched. He could’ve flat busted me. I had on civies under my trakkie daks.”

“So you don’t know he suspected you. You just thought he did.” Mears said.

“I knew it wasn’t worth the risk.” Allie said. “He knew I was up to something and he’s be keeping an eye on me. Franky needed to get out worse than I did. I didn’t want to blow the whole plan so I decided not to go.”

“You were willing to let your girlfriend risk being shot?” Mears asked. “You must not care that much about the woman you say you love.”

“I love my girl more than my own life.” Allie stated emphatically. “Franky needed to get out because you lot wouldn’t do your jobs.”

“What’s going on in here?” A loud male voiced boomed as the door opened.

“Captain, I was just questioning these ladies about the Joan Ferguson case.” Mears said. “They’ve just arrived from the States.”

“And why are you breaking procedure?” The captain asked. “You know they should be questioned on their own.”

“They just have one attorney with them.” Mears said. “It would take all arvo to get them questioned.”

“Then take all afternoon.” The captain said. “I don’t like short cuts. I think I may need to sit in on these sessions.”

“That’s not necessary.” Mears said. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Looks like you could use the help detective.” The captain said as he walked into the interrogation room. “Ms. Davidson, it’s always good to see you.”

“You too captain.” Erica responded. “Can we please get on with this? My clients have been travelling for over twenty hours, they’re tired.”

“Of course.” The captain said. “Let’s start with Ms. Doyle. Ms. Novak, Dr. Millpond, please go with detective Ayoub. She’ll make you comfortable while you wait.”

Julia and Allie got up and followed Detective Ayoub out of the room. Franky and Erica sat across from Mears and the captain.

“So when you discovered Ms. Novak wasn’t with you, is that when you decided to kill Joan?” Mears asked. “You had to punish her for keeping you from your woman?”

“I didn’t know Allie wasn’t there until I read the note.” Franky said. “The other box was already gone by that time.”

“So you say.” Mears said.

“So the surveillance tapes say.” Erica added. “The footage from the warehouse clearly shows a truck pulling in, loading the other box in and driving away before Franky ever emerged.”

“Where’s that footage?” The captain said as he flipped through the file. “I don’t see it here.”

“You can have my copy.” Erica said as she handed the captain a USB file. “I have several other copies at the office.”

The captain plugged the USB file into his laptop and hit play. He watched the footage twice before he spoke.

“It’s clear here that you didn’t take the other box out with you and no one else walked out of the warehouse when you left.” The captain said. “You left on foot?”

“Yeah I did.” Franky said. “I ran like hell.”

“The truck wasn’t waiting for you?” Mears asked.

“No.” Franky said. “I ran for miles before I stopped. I needed to see someone.”

“Who’s that?” Mears asked.

“Bridget Westfall.” Franky answered. “I saw her outside her office that night.”

“Where’s her office?” Mears asked.

“In St. Kilda, but you already know that.” Franky said. “You questioned her about my escape.”

“Wait, where’s that interview?” The captain asked as he flipped through the file.

“I have a copy of Bridget Westfall’s statement from that night. Franky was seen on foot over ten miles from where Joan’s body was found. She wasn’t anywhere near Blackburn Lake that night.” Erica said. “You can have mine. I have copies at the office.”

“It seems your files on this case are more complete than this one.” The captain said obviously irritated. “Detective Mears, I’d like to speak with you outside please.”

“Yes sir.” Mears said as they exited the room.

“This is some really sloppy work here Mears.” The captain stated. “Missing surveillance footage, missing statements. You need to get your shit together. What makes you think this woman was even involved?”

“She’s a low-life crim boss.” Mears said. “She set Ferguson up to be murdered. I know she did.”

“That low-life crim is represented by one of the most respected defense attorneys in Melbourne.” The captain started. “You’ve over a week to prepare for this interview and you’re blowing it. I don’t see any evidence here of Doyle’s involvement.”

“She was in on it! I know she was!” Mears pleaded. “They’re all in on it.”

“You’ve got to be kidding.” The captain said. “Julia Millpond is one of the most respected psychiatrists out there. We’ve used her for countless cases. There’s no way she’s involved. Hell, she saved us the expense of going to the States to question Doyle and Novak. She didn’t have to do that.”

“They’ve got her fooled.” Mears said. “Or she’s covering for them, I’m not sure which, but Doyle and Novak are involved in this.”

“Bloody Joan Ferguson!” The captain exclaimed. “Everyone and their brother wanted to kill that woman. How are you so sure these two are involved?”

“Doyle escaped with Ferguson, we know that much.” Mears said.

“And the footage from the warehouse proves she left after Joan’s box was removed.” The captain said. “Have you managed to track down that truck from the video?”

“No sir, but I’m working on it.” Mears answered.

“Novak was at the prison that night?” The captain asked.

“Yes. She was there for the count.” Mears answered.

“Then you’ve got shit to go on.” The captain said. “Let these women go. You’ve got nothing.”

“Gimme a couple of days boss.” Mears pleaded.

“You’ve got until Friday Mears.” The captain said. “If you don’t have anything by then, I’m giving their passports back to them and sending them home.”

The captain motioned for Detective Ayoub to join them in the hallway.

“Go get the other two and bring them to the interrogation room.” The captain said to Ayoub.

“Right away boss.” The detective said as she glared at Mears and walked away.

Julia and Allie were escorted back to the interrogation room by Detective Ayoub. They sat back down with Franky and Erica.

“Ladies, it seems Detective Mears needs a little more time to get his ducks in a row.” The captain said. “We’re done for today, but we need you to stay available for further questioning.”

“My time is valuable captain.” Julia said. “We can’t stay here indefinitely.”

“I’ve given Detective Mears three days to get his case together.” The captain said. “If he doesn’t come up with any further questions, I’ll deliver your passports back to you myself on Friday and you’ll be free to go home.”

“Thank you captain.” Erica said. “Come on ladies, let’s let you get you to the hotel.”

“Remember, you need to be available for questioning at any time until Friday.” Mears said.

“We’ll be staying at the Grand Hyatt if you need us.” Julia said as they all got up.

“You’ll need to contact me if you want to question them any further.” Erica said. “I’m their attorney of record.”

“Of course counselor.” Mears said as he walked them to the door. “Wouldn’t dream of stepping a toe out of line.”

As they walked down the hallway, they saw a forlorn looking Sarah being escorted to be booked. They all walked outside and loaded back into the SUV.

“That was fun.” Franky snarked. “What’s next?”

“Mears will panic soon.” Julia said. “He didn’t manage to get you with the drugs and his little stunt with the alibi evidence disappearing backfired. He’ll pull something before Friday. That much I know.”

The SUV pulled up in front of the hotel. They all got out and the bellman retrieved their carry-on bags. Julia walked up to the front counter and checked them in. The desk clerk handed her three card keys and they headed for the elevators. The bellman showed them to their suite and opened the door.

“You two take that room.” Julia nodded as she spoke. “I’ll take this one.”

The bellman dropped Franky and Allie’s bags off in the indicated room and then took Julia’s bag to her. 

“That’ll be all thanks.” Julia said as the bellman left.

“Do we really have to share a room?” Allie whined.

“We have to keep up appearances.” Julia said. “Sorry.”

“Please tell me ya don’t snore blondie.” Frankie said as she walked into the bedroom.

“I don’t.” Allie said. “Please tell me you don’t talk in your sleep. I don’t wanna hear ya moaning for Bridget all night.”

“You need the bathroom? I really wanna take a shower.” Franky said.

“Go right ahead.” Allie said as she picked up her phone. “I wanna call my wife.”

Allie pushed the speed dial on her phone. Bea picked up on the first ring.

“Hey! Is everything alright?” Bea asked immediately.

“We’re all good for now.” Allie answered. “We just got to the hotel.”

“They didn’t keep you very long at the police station.” Bea observed. “I guess that’s some good news.”

“Yeah. They gave detective dickwad until Friday to call us back in.” Allie said. “His boss ripped him a new one and let us come to the hotel. I’m hoping we’ll be headed back earlier than we thought.”

“I can’t wait to see you.” Bea said. “It’s cold in this bed without you.”

“What are ya wearing?” Allie asked with a smirk.

“Not much.” Bea answered. 

“Send me a picture.” Allie goaded.

“Not gonna happen.” Bea said. 

“I’ll send you one if you send me one.” Allie teased.

“I don’t think I could take it sunshine!” Bea said. “It’d wind me up and there’d be nothing I could do about it.”

“I could walk ya through it.” Allie offered seductively. “C’mon! Let’s play a little.”

“I dunno…” Bea hedged.

“Go get the blue one.” Allie instructed. “I’ll wait.”

“I’m worried to death about you and you want to have phone sex?” Be asked.

“There’s nothing better to relieve stress.” Allie said. “Now go get the blue one and we’ll get started.”

Bea thought about if for another second and got up and went to the closet. She retrieved the item Allie had requested and picked the phone back up.

“OK. I got it. Now what?” Bea asked.

“First you have to relax a little.” Allie soothed. “This won’t work if you’re tense. I want you to lie down on our bed and stretch out.”

“Um hum.” Bea replied.

“Now think about me touching you.” Allie whispered. “Think about how my lips feel on your body.”

“Yeah…” Bea whispered back.

“Blondie, you got any…oh fuck, really?” Franky exclaimed as she saw Allie’s hand had disappeared under her shirt. “Ya can’t go one fucking day without a root?”

“Was that Franky?” Bea asked as she snapped out of her haze.

“Yeah babe, it is.” Allie huffed. “Who else do ya know that doesn’t stay in the shower for more than two minutes?”

“Don’t get mad at me cause ya didn’t get off.” Franky said. “Fuck you two are off tha chain, ya know that? Red, I woulda thought you had a little self control.”

“Tell her I said fuck off!” Bea snapped. 

“I guess this means you’re not in the mood anymore?” Allie asked as she headed toward the bathroom.

“Not exactly, no.” Bea said. “Sweetheart, will you promise me you’ll be careful?”

“Of course I will.” Allie answered. “Don’t you worry about a thing. We’ll be home before ya know it.”

“God I hope so.” Bea breathed out. “I’ve never missed anyone like this. I need you home.”

“I need to come home babe and I will.” Allie said as she sat on the vanity chair and looked at herself in the mirror. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Bea asked frantically.

“I look like warmed over dog shit.” Allie said.

“I’m sure you look beautiful. “ Bea said. “You always look beautiful.”

“Thank you for that, but you wouldn’t say that if you saw me right now.” Allie said.

“You’re wrong sunshine.” Bea answered. “You’ll always be beautiful to me.”

“God I love you!” Allie squealed. “If Franky wasn’t listening outside the door, I’d rock your world.”

“Why is she outside the door?” Bea asked.

“Oh, we have to share a room.” Allie confessed. “Julia says we have to keep up appearances.”

“Fuck!” Bea yelled. “You tell her to keep her distance or I’ll…”

“Don’t worry babe.” Allie soothed. “The bed’s as big as our bedroom. She won’t be getting anywhere close to me. She loves Bridget and I love you. Don’t forget that.”

”Tell her not to forget that.” Bea said. “I’m sorry. I love you too sunshine.”

“It’s all good babe.” Allie said. “You should be sleeping. It’s late there.”

“I’d rather talk to you.” Bea said quietly.

“Ok babe. We’ll talk until you go to sleep, OK?” Allie asked. “Then you can call me as soon as you wake up. I’ll be right here.”

“Really, you’d do that?” Bea asked.

“Of course I will.” Allie said. “So tell me how beautiful I am again…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've dodged the first couple of bullets, but if Mears out of ammunition?


	69. Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls continue to gather information as they wait to see what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday all! I didn't hear from as many of you as I do sometimes and it makes me think I've missed the mark somewhere. I hope you're still enjoying the ride.

“Franky, where’s Allie?” Julia asked. “Erica will be here soon.”

“She stayed on the phone forever with Red.” Franky answered. “When she finally got off the phone she was pretty upset. She wanted to take a shower and get herself together before she had to deal with anybody.”

“Don’t worry. She’ll pull it together.” Julia said as her phone rang. “Sorry, I have to take this.”

Julia answered her phone and walked back into her bedroom shutting the door behind her. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Franky got up and walked over to open the door to the suite. Erica was standing there wearing a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a light summer top.

“Hey.” Franky said. “C’mon in.”

“Thanks.” Erica said. “Where is everyone?”

“Blondie’s in the shower and the boss is on a call.” Franky answered. “You wanna drink?”

“I’d love one thanks.” Erica replied. “Vodka rocks with a twist of lemon if that’s not too much trouble.”

“No problem at all.” Franky said as she walked over to the bar and poured them each a drink. “You’re looking good Erica. You doin’ OK?”

“Really good thanks.” Erica answered. “Look Franky…we should probably talk.”

“About what?” Franky asked. “What’s to talk about? You roped me into your little fantasy life and when I called your bluff, you ran. That about covers it doesn’t it?”

“It was more than that and you know it Franky.” Erica said as she took a sip of her drink. “Mark and I were having problems so I took a vacation to try to figure it all out. While I was gone, Channing intercepted a letter from you and he didn’t give me a choice about resigning. I hated leaving like that, but I couldn’t give up my whole career. I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

“I’ll admit you disappointed me Erica. I thought we had a little fire going there for a minute.” Franky said. “But looking back, you did me a favor. I found someone who sees me, not some fantasy. She sees who I am, who I can be, not just a hottie who could make you come harder than you ever dreamed you could. Gidge and I have something real unlike anything you and I could have had.”

“I’m happy for you Franky, I am.” Erica said. “You’re right. I never saw the real you anymore than you saw the real me. My head was so screwed up at that point I’m still surprised I made it through.”

“So what happened?” Franky asked. “How’d you get your shit together?”

“The same way you did.” Erica said. “I met someone who called me out on my shit. She saw right through me. She made me see myself for the first time. It took a while, but we’re happy. We really are. You’d like her. She’s funny and smart. I dunno what would have happened if she hadn’t come along when she did.”

“So ya finally jumped the fence, eh? I knew it was just a matter of time.” Franky smirked. “Look Erica, we’re both happy where we are. Let’s let it go. The smartest man I know says do right and right will follow. It looks like we both finally did the right thing.”

“Wow!” Erica said. “This is a whole new Franky Doyle! And I definitely like this one more than I did the previous version. What happened to the dangerous little minx I knew?”

“She fell in love.” Franky stated simply. “She finally quit making excuses and got on with her life.”

“I know what you mean.” Erica said. “When I finally let go of that stupid life with Mark, everything started getting better. It’s a good thing we didn’t take it any further than we did. It would have been a disaster.”

“You don’t fool me Erica. You still think I’m hot.” Franky smirked.

“Well from the way you’ve been ogling me since I walked in the door, you think I’m pretty hot too.” Erica bantered back. “But it takes more than just physical attraction doesn’t it?”

“Yeah it does.” Franky said. “I never knew what it was like to really love somebody until Gidge. I dunno what I’d do without her.”

“Well then, that’s settled.” Erica raised her glass in a toast. “To the women we love.”

“Cheers to queers!” Franky replied as she clinked their glasses together. “Welcome to the big rainbow family!”

They each took a sip of their drinks and then they hugged each other. Right then, Allie walked in the room.

“Really?” Allie said. “Ya can’t go for more than a day without a root?”

“Shut up blondie!” Franky giggled as she stepped back. “It’s not like that and you know it. You’re just still pissed cause Re..u…Brenda wouldn’t jump on the phone sex train.”

“It was more like you derailed the train throwing that cockblock of yours.” Allie pouted. “Can you at least get me a drink?”

“Brenda?” Erica asked. “So you’ve found love since I last saw you?”

“It’s more like we got a second chance.” Allie said carefully. “She’s my whole world to tell you the truth.”

“I’m so happy for you!” Erica said as she came over and hugged Allie. “You never said you had someone waiting.”

“I didn’t know she was waiting.” Allie said. “But I’m awfully glad she was.”

Julia walked in the room and fixed herself a drink.

“Thanks for coming after hours Erica.” Julia said as she sat down on one of the couches. “I appreciate it.”

“For what you’re paying me, I’m at your disposal twenty-four seven.” Erica said. “What can I do for you?”

“We actually need to wait on someone else.” Julia said as there was a knock at the door. “That should be our other guest now.”

“Hello Dr. Millpond.” Vera said. “I’m not late am I?”

“Not at all Vera.” Julia said. “And please call me Julia. I believe you already know everyone?”

“Erica.” Vera said curtly. “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too Vera.” Erica said.

“Franky, how are you?” Vera said. “How’s Bridget?”

“She’s good thanks.” Franky replied. “I’ll be better when I’m out of here if you wanna know the truth. It’s not that I’m not glad to see ya, but I’d be a hellava lot happier if it was under different circumstances. Can I get ya a drink?”

“Um…well…sure. A glass of pinot would be lovely if you have it.” Vera said. “Thank you.”

“Have a seat Vera.” Julia said. “You remember Allie?”

“Of course, good to see you looking so well Novak.” Vera said.

“You too Ms. Bennett.” Allie said. “You look different out of your uniform. That outfit’s cute. I love that little cardigan.”

“Oh…my…thank you.” Vera stuttered. “It’s new. I wasn’t sure it was appropriate, but I took a chance.”

“We can continue with the pleasantries when dinner gets here, but we need to get a little work done in the meantime.” Julia said. “Vera, has anything changed at the prison lately?”

“No.” Vera said wearily. “Channing’s still running things. I keep thinking he’ll name Jake Stewart the governor, but he hasn’t yet. Sonia Stevens is still Top Dog.”

“Have you heard anything else about the Ferguson investigation?” Julia asked.

“Not much.” Vera said. “Detective Mears has come out a few times to interview staff and a few inmates, but that’s about it.”

“Which inmates?” Julia asked. “Do you know?”

“Ah…let’s see.” Vera started. “He spoke with Jenkins because she was seen outside the workshop that day. He interviewed Proctor because of the kangaroo court. He’s also asked to speak with Stevens several times which doesn’t make any sense at all. That was the day she had her heart attack.”

“That’s interesting.” Julia said as she looked at the others. “How many times has he interviewed her?”

“Three that I know of.” Vera said. “She’s got all the prisoners believing that Franky killed Ferguson.”

“Of course she does!” Franky exclaimed as she got up to get herself another drink. 

“She’s got the women believing that Mears is feeding her information.” Julia said. “We already knew they were trying to point the finger at you. The women respect you. Sonia knows that and she’s using it to maintain power. The women want to believe you did it so she’s feeding that narrative.”

“But I didn’t do it!” Franky exclaimed. “Why is it so easy for them to believe I did?”

“It’s what they want to believe.” Julia said. “They all wanted Joan dead. It makes a better ending to the story if it was one of their own who did the deed. You’re a legend in there. It makes sense to them that you finished her.”

“I knew Franky didn’t do it.” Vera spoke up. “She could have never killed someone that brutally.”

“She deserved everything she got.” Franky sneered. “I’m just surprised it didn’t take a silver bullet and a stake through the heart to do it.”

“Did Mears ask you about Allie at all?” Julia asked.

“He just checked the logs and saw she was there for the count that evening.” Vera said. “He’s asked a question or two about her relationship to Franky, but that’s about it.”

“They would have found the sketch.” Julia said. “He’s not brought that up and I’m wondering why. That sketch helps to rope you into this and he’s not even asked about it.”

“Sketch?” Vera asked. “What sketch?”

“It was of Bea.” Allie said sadly. “It was about the only thing I had left of hers. I had put it in the box to keep with me for the escape. I didn’t have a chance to get it out before everything happened.”

“I’m sorry Allie.” Vera said sincerely. “I didn’t know. Didn’t Bea have a huge sketch book?”

“She did but Ferguson made me burn them all.” Allie snarled. “She was evil to her fucking core.”

“She was.” Vera said. “I’ll give you that.”

“Now Mears knows we have Franky’s alibi evidence, we need to figure out his next move.” Julia said. “He won’t stop until she’s back in that prison.”

“I feel loads better, thanks Doc.” Franky said. “Tell me why the fuck we can’t just go home again?”

“He’s got our passports and even if he didn’t he’d show up on our doorstep eventually.” Julia said. “We need to close this door for good before we leave.”

“I know you’re right, but how do we do that?” Franky asked. “This fucker’s got a hard-on for me and he’s not gonna stop til I’m fucked.”

“He can’t charge you with anything based on what they’ve got now.” Erica said. “There’s nothing left for him to go on. It’s Tuesday night. Friday will be here soon enough. When they give you your passports back that’ll be the end of it and you can go home. My advice would be to just wait him out.”

“He’ll make a move before then.” Julia said. “He can’t afford not to. He has to keep Sonia happy.”

“Stevens?” Vera asked. “What’s she got to do with this?”

“It’s complicated.” Julia answered. “He’s got plans for Allie too or he wouldn’t have insisted on her appearing for questioning.”

“He has nothing on her.” Erica said. “He can’t arrest her for attempted escape, she didn’t go through with it.”

“We all just need to keep our eyes open.” Julia said. “Is anyone else hungry?”

“I’m starving!” Allie exclaimed as she got up and grabbed the room service menu. 

“There’s a surprise.” Franky said. “You’re a bottomless pit, you are.”

“Just trying to keep my strength up.” Allie said. “Who wants what?”

 

They all gathered on the balcony to eat when the food was delivered. The sun was just setting and there was a gentle breeze blowing.

“Jesus I forgot how hot it gets here in the summer!” Franky said fanning herself with the room service menu. “I may melt.”

“You’re not gonna melt Franky.” Allie said. “Sit down and eat, you’ll feel better.”

They had all decided to order salads due to the heat. Everyone tucked in and the small talk picked up.

“That’s a lovely ring Nov…um…Allie.” Vera stumbled as she spoke.

“Thank you.” Allie said as she admired her ring. “I love it.”

“I was surprised to hear you found somebody so soon.” Vera said.

“You never know who might come along.” Allie answered slyly. “What about you? Anybody on the horizon?”

“No.” Vera answered flatly. “I think I’m done with all that.”

“You can never give up on love.” Allie said. “It’s the only thing that makes life worth living.”

“I think I need to focus on other things.” Vera stated. “Love’s probably not in the cards for me.”

“Vera, don’t be like that.” Erica said. “You have a lot to offer someone.”

“No I don’t.” Vera said. “I thought Jake cared about me but he was just working for Joan the whole time. I should have known better than to fall for his shit—excuse me—that was rude.”

“It’s not rude. It’s good to see you’ve got your eyes open now.” Franky said. “Just remember Vera, there’s someone out there for everyone. You just need to find him.”

“That’s very kind of you Franky.” Vera said. “But I think I’m better off just focusing on my career for now—not that there’s that much left of that.”

“Love has a way of finding you when you least expect it.” Allie said. “Take it from one who knows.”

“That’s a lovely thought, but I need to quit believing in fairy tales.” Vera said. “I fell for Jake and look what happened. He still keeps trying to talk to me. I have no idea why.”

“I think he might actually care for you Vera.” Julia said. 

“He doesn’t care for anyone but himself.” Vera spat. “He’s just trying to ease his guilt, that’s all.”

“Ya might want to try the other side of the fence.” Franky teased. “It’s worked for all of us.”

“Erica? You too?” Vera asked.

“Best move I ever made.” Erica said. “Women are so much more…sensual.”

“Oh…well…um…I wouldn’t know about that.” Vera said as she reached for her water. “I like men.”

“To each his own.” Franky said as she got up from the table. “I need to go call Tess before she goes to bed. She’ll have my head if she finds out I’m here and didn’t call.”

“Tess?” Erica asked.

“My sister. Get ya head out of the gutter.” Franky said. “She’s gonna want me to come see her.”

“Get Alan to bring her here after school tomorrow.” Julia said. “You can take her for a swim.”

“I’ll need to do some shopping for that.” Franky said. “I didn’t bring any swim gear.”

“Jenna will be here first thing in the morning.” Julia said. “You two just give her a list of anything you might need. She’ll take care of it.”

“That gives me an idea.” Allie said. “Vera, can I call you Vera?”

“Of course you can.” Vera said.

“C’mon with me.” Allie said as she got up. “We’re gonna give you a makeover.”

“A what?” Vera said. “No. That’s not necessary.”

“Do you have somewhere else you need to be?” Allie said. “I want to. C’mon, it’ll be fun!”

“I’d go with her if I was you.” Julia said. “She doesn’t give up easily.”

“If you’re sure…I guess it would be alright.” Vera said as she got up from the table and followed Allie into the bedroom.”

“That went well.” Erica said.

“We need to build her confidence back up.” Julia said. “She needs to be strong for what’s coming whether we’re involved or not.”

 

An hour and a half later, Allie walked back out with Vera in tow. She looked like a different woman. Allie had styled Vera into a glamorous vision. Her hair and make-up were perfect and both women were giggling as they came back to the living room.

“Look at you!” Erica exclaimed. “You’re gorgeous Vera!”

“Don’t get any ideas Erica.” Allie giggled. “I might have made a few changes, but she’s still on the straight side of the fence.”

“You look lovely Vera.” Julia said. “Honestly.”

“Thanks you doc…um Julia.” Vera said. “I must admit, it was great fun!”

“You come back tomorrow Vera.” Allie said. “I’m gonna have Jenna pick up a few things for you to try on.”

“Oh I couldn’t do that!” Vera exclaimed. “You’ve already wasted enough time on me.”

“I didn’t waste anything.” Allie said. “You’ve been a gem. Come back tomorrow and we’ll do it up right.”

“Well if you’re sure…” Vera started. “I’m not rostered for tomorrow. Yes. I’d love to thanks.”

“Good.” Allie said. “We’ll see you tomorrow around lunchtime if that works for you.” Allie said. “I’m really looking forward to it Vera.”

“So am I Allie.” Vera said. “Thank you.”

“We’d better get going.” Erica said as she got up. “This lot need to get some rest. It’s been a long day for them.”

“Yes of course.” Vera said. “Thank you all for everything and I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you for coming Vera.” Julia said. “We appreciate the help.”

Erica and Vera left. Franky, Julia and Allie sat down in the living room.

“You did great work with Vera Allie.” Julia said. “Thank you for that.”

“I honestly had fun with her.” Allie said with some surprise in her voice. “Once I got her to loosen up a bit, she’s really quite lovely.”

“If you loosened her up you qualify as a miracle worker.” Franky said. 

“I think she went along with it because she’s so fond of Bea.” Allie said. “She really does care about her.”

“She feels guilty about getting her killed.” Franky said. “She was never Bea’s biggest fan.”

“She trusted Bea enough to try to work with her when she was the governor.” Julia said. “She feels a bond with Allie over that. We need to nurture that.”

“I do like her.” Allie said. “She just needs to learn how to care about herself.”

“You’re the perfect woman for the job.” Julia said. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get some rest.”

“You feeling alright Julia?” Franky asked. “You look a little pale.”

“It’s just the jet lag setting in. Nothing to worry about.” Julia said. “I’ll be fine after a good sleep.”

“Yeah, good.” Franky said. “G’night Doc.”

Julia waved to the girls and headed to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her.

“Help me keep an eye on her blondie.” Franky said. “Sizzle’ll kill us if we let anything happen to her.”

“I’m knackered.” Allie announced as she got up. “I’m gonna get some sleep myself.”

“Yeah good.” Franky said. “I’m gonna watch some TV out here for a while.”

“G’night then.” Allie said as she headed to the bedroom.

Franky stretched out on the couch and turned on the television. She scrolled through the viewing guide and settled on a Dirty Harry movie to watch. She had been watching the movie for about an hour when her phone rang.

“Hey spunky!” Franky said. “I didn’t expect to hear from you until later. It’s awfully early for you to be up.”

“I couldn’t sleep without you here.” Bridget admitted. “It’s lonely here without you.”

“Good to know you still need the Franky lovin’!” Franky teased. “I miss you too Gidge.”

“How’s it going?” Bridget asked. “Is there any news?”

“Not really.” Franky said as she got up and walked out on the balcony. “We’re kinda in a holding pattern until Friday. Dad’s bringing Tess over tomorrow to go swim.”

“That’ll be good.” Bridget said. “At least you’ll have something to keep you occupied.”

“It’ll be good to see the little grummett.” Franky said. “But I’d rather be occupied with my hot little librarian. What are ya wearing?”

“Nothing.” Bridget breathed out. 

“That’s my good girl.” Franky teased. “I can always count on you to have the right answer.”

“I try.” Bridget giggled. “God I wish you were here!”

“So do I love.” Franky said. “Hopefully it’ll just be a few more days before I’m back and muff diving with you again.”

“That’s so romantic!” Bridget laughed aloud. “You really know how to turn a girl on, don’t cha?”

“Oh so it’s romance ya want huh? It’s not my strong point, but I’ll give it a go.” Franky said slyly. “Let’s see…how do I love thee? Let me count the ways.”

“I don’t need romance baby.” Bridget cut Franky off. “I need you. Please be careful.”

“I am. Don’t worry.” Franky said. “Vera asked after you by the way.”

“How’s she doing?” Bridget asked.

“Blondie gave her a makeover.” Franky said. “She almost looked hot.”

“Be nice Franky!” Bridget scolded. 

“I am being nice.” Franky answered. “Blondie knows how to work that girlie angle, I’ll give her that.”

“Have you seen Erica?” Bridget asked tentatively.

“Yeah, we talked.” Franky replied. “It’s all good Gidge. She’s found someone and she’s happy. She’s not as happy as I am, but she’s happy.”

“Good catch there.” Bridget said. “I hate to sound so insecure.”

“S’ok babe.” Franky said. “If it was the other way around, I’d be a wreck. You’ve got nothing to worry about. I’ve got Gidget fever and there’s no cure.”

“Let’s hope it’s not fatal.” Bridget said. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Hey, no worries alright babe?” Franky soothed. “I know I’ve put ya though hell before, but that’s not gonna happen this time.”

“You sound awfully sure of that Franky.” Bridget said. “I wish I could be that certain.”

“I’ll do the right thing, no matter what.” Franky said definitively. “It’ll be OK.”

“You’re amazing, do you know that Franky Doyle?” Bridget asked. “I love you.”

“I love you too babe.” Franky said. “And if I am amazing, it’s because I have an amazing woman to share my life with.”

“You said romance wasn’t your strong point.” Bridget said. “I think that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.”

“I guess you bring it out in me.” Franky said. “Now put on your glasses and let me talk you through searching your card catalogue.”

 

Jenna came by the suite early in the morning while they were all eating breakfast. All three handed their lists over. Jenna looked through and assured them she could have everything back to the suite by noon. 

Allie spent the morning watching Grease. The movie always made her happy and it helped to pass the time until she could speak to Bea again. Franky made fun of her as Allie sang along with every song.

“Geez blondie!” Franky teased. “How many times have you seen this movie anyway?”

“Over a hundred.” Allie said proudly. “I so wanted to be Sandy when I was a kid.”

“That explains a lot.” Franky snarked. “You’re the good girl turned bad huh?”

“Good girl turned cool is more like it.” Allie defended. 

“There is nothing cool about this movie.” Franky said. “Cool is a badass like the Black Widow.”

“Scarlett Johanson’s hot, I’ll give you that, but there’s no love story there.” Allie said. “It’s boring.”

“Whad’ya mean no love story?” Franky kidded. “The Black Widow has the hots for the Hulk!”

“Whoo hooo!” Allie whooped. “Big green guy with a bad temper. That makes me all wet.”

“I forgot, Red’s your color, eh?” Franky teased.

“Yeah.” Allie said quietly. “Is it Friday yet?”

 

Jenna arrived back at the suite around eleven-thirty. She had a luggage cart loaded down with her purchases. She rolled the cart in and began to sort through everything.

“Jenna, you’ve definitely got the hook ups.” Allie said. “This stuff is exactly what I would have picked out myself.”

“That’s why Julia pays me the big bucks girls.” Jenna said brightly. “Just let me know if there’s anything you don’t want and I’ll return it.”

“It’s good to see you both looking so pleased.” Julia said as she emerged from her bedroom. “Jenna, did you manage to find what I needed?”

“I think this might be what you were looking for.” Jenna said as she revealed a black Armani power suit with a crisp white shirt. “I think the black loafers will work better than the ankle boots.”

“Thank you Jenna.” Julia said as she took the suit. “You never disappoint.”

“Always glad to be of service Julia.” Jenna replied. “I had it tailored to your measurements.”

“What are you getting dolled up for?” Franky asked.

“I’m meeting with Channing this afternoon.” Julia said. “The Board has made a request for an assessment of the available mental health programs at the prison and I happened to be available.”

“You’re gonna wave a red flag in front of the bull, aren’t ya?” Franky asked.

“Something like that.” Julia said as she turned to go back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Julia up to?


	70. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia meets up with some friends from the past, but can they be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments from my last chapter gave me the encouragement I needed to move forward with this. Thank you to all who took the time to let me know how you feel about this little story. If you try to keep it up, I will.

“Why isn’t Doyle back in here yet?” Channing yelled through his phone as he paced in the governor’s office. “You said you would have her in here yesterday. Stevens is breathing down my neck and I need to shut her down!”

“Calm down!” Mears whispered. “There’s been a delay, that’s all. I have a plan but I may need a little help from you later with that. I should be able to have Doyle in there by tomorrow, but what do you want me to do with the blonde? Do you want her busted too?”

“No. That one’s a money-maker. Find a way to get her over to the house with the other girls.” Channing said. “Once she gets a nose full she’ll do anything we want her to. Between you and me, that girl can suck a golf ball through a garden hose. She’ll fall right in line as soon as we get her high.”

“Jesus fucking Christ you are an evil SOB!” Mears laughed. “She is a hot little thing. I wouldn’t mind giving her a go myself.”

“Nothing for you until Doyle is back in here.” Channing said. “Remember Mears, I know where your former partner is and I can have him brought back any time I want to. If that happens, you’re fucked mate. Don’t forget that.”

“No need to get nasty with me mate. I can take you down just as easily as you can take me.” Mears said, “We’re all in this together, yeah? Just like the old days.”

“Don’t push me on this Mears.” Channing said. “I mean it. I want Franky Doyle back in this prison by tomorrow. No excuses.”

Channing slammed the receiver down on the cradle.

 

“Vera!” Allie squealed as she opened the door. “I’m so excited! I have so much to show you! C’mon in so we can get started.”

Vera smiled brightly as Allie took her hand and she followed her inside.

“We’re gonna order some lunch.” Franky said. “Ya want anything?”

“No thanks.” Vera said. “I ate right before I came over.”

“Blondie, I’m getting’ a burger.” Franky said. “Whad’ya want?”

“Get me one of those white pizzas with extra spinach please.” Allie said as she started playing with Vera’s hair.

“Righto Popeye.” Franky said as she picked up the phone to call room service. “Should I order anything for Doc?”

“I’m good thanks.” Julia said as she emerged from her bedroom putting on her suit jacket. “I’ll grab something when I’m done at the prison.”

“You look positively hot Julia!” Allie exclaimed. “Helena wouldn’t let you out of the house alone in that back home.”

“Thank you.” Julia said as she adjusted her shirt cuffs. “Helena’s the one who taught me about power dressing. I never paid much attention to what I wore before she came along. It took me a while, but she finally managed to convince me dressing like this matters to some folks. She consulted with Jenna about all the stuff from this morning.”

“Nobody does fashion better than Sizzle.” Franky giggled. “Ya look ready to conquer the world Doc.”

“Julia, look this way!” Allie said as she snapped a photo and sent it off. “Betcha get a dirty text from your misses within the next five minutes.”

“Thanks for that.” Julia said sarcastically. “I need to stay focused here and Helena’s texts have a way of diverting me.”

“I bet they do.” Franky laughed. “You want some tea Vera? “

“Um…oh…yes that would be nice thanks.” Vera said. “You do look very nice Julia. Did you say you were going to the prison?”

“Yes. I’m just going in to do an assessment for the Board.” Julia said. “They want my opinion on how effective the current programming is in relation to mental health.”

“Dr. Peterson has set up almost as many programs as Bridget had.” Vera said. “She seems nice enough. I haven’t got to know her very well. She’s always very busy.”

“Kate and I go way back.” Julia said. “I actually recommended her for this post. I need to get going. You lot have a good time today. Text me if you hear anything from Erica or Mears.”

“Will do Doc.” Franky said. “We’ll probably be down at the pool by the time ya get back.”

“Tell Alan and Tess I said hello.” Julia said as she stopped to look at her phone and turned three shades of red. “You win the bet. I have to go. Bye!”

“Ha! Nobody flusters the Doc like Sizzle!” Franky laughed. “Good call blondie. I love it when she blushes.”

“I’m sure Helena has quite a way with words.” Allie smirked. 

“Sizzle’s got quite a way with everything.” Franky giggled.

“This Helena woman sounds like she’s quite the handful.” Vera said. “I can’t imagine Julia with someone like that.”

“I can’t imagine Julia without her.” Allie said as she showed Vera a picture of the couple from their anniversary night. “If you can make someone blush like that after ten years together, it’s true love.”

“Oh my! She is very attractive isn’t she?” Vera observed. “Is she a doctor too?”

“She might qualify as Julia’s gyno, but no, she’s not a doctor.” Franky said. “She’s an interior designer. She’s got real style Sizzle does. You should see the pictures of Julia before they were together. She looked like an ad for a prep school. Sizzle’s the one that gave Julia all her swagger.”

“And that’s what we’re gonna do for you today Vera.” Allie said. “It’s time for you to gain a bit of swagger yourself!”

“I don’t think I could ever swagger!” Vera said.

“Ya rocked the gov’na pants alright.” Franky said. “It’s all attitude Vera. Ya got it in ya. Let blondie bring it on out.”

“C’mon Vera. You can use our en suite as a changing room.” Allie said as she led Vera from the room. “Franky, will ya let me know when lunch gets here? I’m starving!”

“Yes dear.” Franky smirked under her breath. “I forgot it’s been more than two hours since the last time ya got fed.”

 

 

The SUV pulled up outside of Wentworth. Julia was on the phone as she exited the car.

“You need to behave.” Julia giggled. “I have to go to work!”

“I miss you darling.” Helena said.

“I miss you too love.” Julia said as she walked to the front doors. “I’ll call you later. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Helena said as they hung up.

“Good afternoon.” Julia said as she approached the officer behind the desk. “I’m Dr. Julia Millpond. Mr. Channing is expecting me.”

The officer picked up the phone and spoke with someone. 

“Mr. Channing will be right out doctor.” The officer said. 

A few minutes later, Derrick Channing appeared in the lobby.

“Dr. Millpond I presume?” Channing asked.

“Call me Julia.” Julia said. “May I call you Derrick?”

“Of course.” Channing said. “We’re all good friends around here. If you’ll step through the metal detector, we’ll get started.”

Julia took her phone out and put it in the plastic tray beside the metal detector. She walked through with no alarm. She picked her phone back up and put it in her pocket. Channing walked through and the machine beeped loudly.

“Damn belt buckle.” Channing said as he nodded at the officer watching the machine and kept walking. “This way Julia. I thought we’d go by and see Kate first.”

“Seems like the logical place to start.” Julia said as she followed Channing down the hall.

Channing continued walking until he reached the office with Dr. Peterson’s name on the door. He tapped the door twice before opening the door and walking in.  
“Kate!” Channing boomed. “This is Dr. Julia Millpond. She’s here to do a little assessment for the Board of your programs.”

“Julia it is so good to see you!” The attractive blonde got up from behind her desk and came around to greet Julia. “How long has it been? Ten Years?”

“Twelve actually.” Julia said. “You’re looking well.”

“I’m assuming this means you two know each other?” Channing asked.

“Julia and I go back a million years.” Dr. Peterson said. “We worked together on a group that set up the original programming sets for women’s prisons in Australia. You remember Derrick, back when we finally decided to provide programming instead of just warehousing these women.”

“Oh yes, of course I remember.” Channing said. “Why don’t I leave you ladies to it? Kate, you can handle this without me, right? Send me report when you’re done Julia. I’ll be eager to read it.”

“Sure Derrick.” Kate said as Channing walked out. “Can I get you anything Julia?”

“I’m good thanks.” Julia said. “Why don’t you give me a tour?”

“That seems like a good place to start.” Kate said as she walked out into the hallway. “I’m still getting things together. The position stayed open for quite a while after Bridget Westfall left, I basically had to start from scratch, but I feel like I’m making good progress. Why don’t we start out here in the medical unit?”

They proceeded down the hallway and as they approached the medical unit, they heard a commotion.

“She’s my sister for fuck’s sake Derrick!” Nurse Radcliffe screamed. “You have to do something! She can’t stay in here! This is all your doing!”

“Shut up!” Channing yelled as he gripped the nurse by the arm. “Now why don’t you come to my office and we’ll discuss this in private.”

Kate and Julia watched from the hallway as Channing and Nurse Radcliffe walked by.

“That one’s always worked up about something.” Kate said. “She’s high strung but I can’t do much better with the nursing shortage being what it is.”

“Good help is hard to find.” Julia said.

“There’s gossip around here that you’ve been hiring help from these parts.” Kate said. “Is it true?”

“Bridget Westfall is working for me, yes.” Julia said.

“What about the infamous Franky Doyle?” Kate asked.

“She’s my estate manager.” Julia said. “She’s doing a great job.”

“You always did have a thing for Aussie women.” Kate teased slyly. “Glad to see some things haven’t changed.”

“A great deal has changed Kate.” Julia said. “I’m happily married, you know that.”

“I knew you were married.” Kate said. “I’m not gonna say I’m glad to hear you say happily."

“Kate that all happened a long time ago and it was nothing but a fling for either of us.” Julia said. “Now let’s get back to it, OK?”

“I’m sorry. You’re right.” Kate said sadly. “I thought there might be a flicker of hope, but I see now there’s not. No hard feelings, eh? Ya can’t blame a gal for tryin’.”

“I’m flattered.” Julia said. “But I’m here on business Kate, can we keep it at that?”

“Of course.” Kate said. “Why don’t we head out to the yard. I have a pretty exciting project working out there.”

The two women walked together back down the hallway and out to the exercise yard. Most of the women were outside. Some were playing basketball, others were lifting weights. Most of them were milling about chatting amongst themselves in groups.

Julia looked over and saw a woman walking in patterns in a circle.

“You’ve installed a meditation labyrinth.” Julia observed. “I’m sure that’s a useful tool around here.”

“It’s taken a bit to get the women to understand the concept, but the ones who do make good use of it.” Kate explained. “Liz Birdsworth over there is particularly fond of it. Her anxiety issues seemed to have abated since she’s been utilizing the labyrinth.”

They walked over to the edge of the maze and watched as Liz worked her way through to the middle. When she arrived, she stopped and took a deep breath and released it. She looked up and saw the women watching her and walked over to them.

“Hello Dr. Peterson!” Liz said smiling. “Who’s your new friend?”

“Liz, this is Dr. Millpond.” Kate started. “She’s here to assess some of the programming I’ve put in place for the Board. Liz is one of our peer workers.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet ya Dr. Millpond.” Liz said.

“Call me Julia Liz.” Julia said. “You seem to enjoy the maze.”

“I do.” Liz said. “It helps me to block out all the noise around here and focus. My thoughts get clearer as I move to the middle.”

“I hope you’re teaching others to take advantage of it as well.” Julia said. “You seem to have a good grasp of the concept behind the exercise.”

“I tell tha girls all the time, it’s just like life.” Liz said. “Ya don’t always get to move forward when ya want to, but ya gotta keep moving.”

“Thank you for sharing that with us Liz.” Kate said. “We’ll let you get back to it. We have a lot more to see this afternoon.”

“Keep up the good work Liz.” Julia said as they walked away. “A sober alcoholic mother figure looking inward for wisdom. You don’t expect to find that on a prison yard.”

“You’re still the best with the diagnostics aren’t you Julia?” Kate said. “Why don’t we head back inside and cool off a little. It’s really warm out here today.”

As they walked across the yard to re-enter the prison, Sonia Stevens walked up.

“Dr. Peterson, what are you doing outside?” Sonia said. “And who do you have with you, may I ask?”

“This is Dr. Millpond.” Kate said. “She’s doing an assessment for the Board. I’m giving her a tour of the facility.”

“Lovely to meet you doctor.” Sonia smiled as she spoke. “Nice suit. Armani?”

“Good eye.” Julia said.

“I’ve always loved the structural lines of Armani, but I do prefer Channel. It’s so much more… feminine. Oh how I miss my labels!” Sonia said. “Have you been out to the workshop yet doctor? You must see it. It’s a triumph. I run the garden project that operates there. We produce beauty from the confines of ugliness.”

“Sounds impressive.” Julia said.

“Oh it is I assure you.” Sonia said. “It’s been the most productive project this prison has ever seen by far. The women who work for me have the opportunity to contribute and produce. They get a sense of satisfaction knowing they are training to become productive members of society. I have shown them how far they can go with a good idea and some hard work. I’d be happy to take you out for the tour myself.”

“That won’t be necessary Sonia, but thank you for the offer.” Kate said. “Dr. Millpond’s time is limited today so we’ll just be taking a cursory look.”

“What a shame. It’s really the only part of this prison worth seeing. The rest of it is so bland and sad looking.” Sonia said. “I must say it has been a treat to converse with someone who understands the difficulties in being a formidable woman in this world. Please come back soon and I’ll be happy to show you the inner workings of my project. ”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Julia said as she and Kate excused themselves to leave.

“Sonia’s the Top Dog around here now.” Kate said as they walked back in the building. “She’s here for murdering her husband. I’d love to get my diagnostic hooks into her, but she refuses any sessions.”

“It would be a waste of time.” Julia said as they continued to walk.

 

“You’ve done good work here Kate. I’m impressed.” Julia said as they sat together in Kate’s office. “The diagnostic tools you’re using are efficient and your treatment plans are creative and effective.”

“So you’ll give the Board a good report?” Kate asked.

“They’ll be thrilled when they see how much money they’re saving in medications alone.” Julia said. “Prison doctors tend to rely too heavily on doping everyone up to keep the herd calm. Your methods prove there’s a better way. The report won’t be good, it’ll be glowing.”

“Thank you for that Julia.” Kate said. “And please forgive me for before. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Don’t apologize. We’re old friends and I’d like to keep it that way.” Julia said. “I do need to get going though. I have another appointment this afternoon.”

“I’ll walk you out.” Kate said. 

 

 

The SUV pulled up outside a coffee shop in the Melbourne business district. Julia got out and walked in. She spotted who she was looking for and walked over to the table.

“How are you Matt?” Julia asked.

“I’m doing well thanks Julia.” Matt Fletcher said smiling as he stood up to greet Julia. “I’m doing really well. Please have a seat. I was so happy you called. I’ve missed our talks.”

“I hate to dive right into this Matt, but I don’t have much time.” Julia said. “I need a favor.”

“Anything. Just ask.” Matt said.

“I’m going to need you to have a small group on stand-by for me.” Julia said. “Four guys should do. Here’s the address and the names. I hope I won’t need you, but I have a feeling I will.”

“Is this a standard grab and go?” Matt asked.

“Pretty much.” Julia said. “I need you to make sure no one gets hurt. That’s important.”

“Yeah, no worries Julia.” Matt said. “How soon do you need things set up?”

“As soon as possible.” Julia said. “Things may go south quick.”

“Oh fuck Julia, you’ve got to be kidding!” Matt said as he read the note she had handed him. 

“I’m not kidding.” Julia said. “If you want to back out, let me know and I’ll get another team together.”

“No, I’ll do it.” Matt said. “Will this finally put this mess to bed?”

“I hope so.” Julia said. “If it doesn’t, I’ll put you on my visiting list.”

“Is Channing really this out of control?” Matt asked.

“Him and Mears both.” Julia said solemnly.

“For the longest time Channing promised me the governor’s chair.” Matt said. “My old army buddy was gonna take care of me. Then he sold me out to that fuckin’ Ferguson.”

“Matt, you know I can ask someone else to help.” Julia said.

“No Julia.” Matt said. “You need someone who knows all the players. You saved my life back in East Timor and again after the accident. I won’t let you down.”

“Thank you Matt. I appreciate it. I do.” Julia said. “Now let’s get something to eat and talk about what’s new with you.”

 

 

“Work it girl!” Allie cheered as Vera walked through the bedroom. “C’mon. Let’s go show Franky!”

Franky was laid out on the couch in the living room watching television when Vera and Allie walked in the room. She sat up when she saw Vera. Allie had dressed her in a tight skirt that came to her mid-thigh. She had on a light colored blousy top and chunked heels. She and Allie were both giggling as they walked in.

“Well look at you hot stuff!” Franky said.

“Oh stop it Franky!” Vera giggled. “It’s just a game of dress up, that’s all.”

“Oi! You stop it.” Franky said. “Ya look good. Really good. I’m not shittin ya Vera.”

“She looks fantastic, doesn’t she?” Allie gushed. “She did her make-up all by herself. I’m so proud of her!”

“I’ve always made such a mess of it when I tried to do it before.” Vera said. “You’re a good teacher Allie. You’re so patient and kind.”

“There was nothing to it.” Allie said as she winked. “I had great material to work with.”

“I can’t even remember the last time I had this much fun!” Vera said. “I’m really gonna miss you guys when you go back.”

“We’re gonna miss you too Vera, but today’s not over yet.” Allie said. “Now c’mon and get changed again, you’re headed down to the pool with us.”

“I can’t intrude like that.” Vera said. “It wouldn’t be right.”

“It’s no intrusion Vera. We’re just meeting my Dad and Tess.” Franky said. “C’mon with us. Ya never know, ya might just meet Mr. Right while we’re down there. Ya need to get out and have some more fun.”

“Really?” Vera asked “Are you sure?”

“More than sure.” Allie said. “Now get that cute little ass back in there and get changed.”

“You really are a miracle worker blondie.” Franky said when Vera was gone. “She’s like a different person.”

“She’ll hit a whole new level once we liquor her up a bit.” Allie giggled. “She really is a sweetheart. Who knew, huh?”

“Well I certainly didn’t.” Franky said. “Tell her to hurry up. I told them we’d meet them in the lobby.”

“Yes boss!” Allie saluted as she went to the bedroom.

 

“Hey.” Helena’s sleepy voice answered the phone.

“Sorry to wake you love.” Julia said as she poured herself a drink and sat down in the living room of the suite. “I know it’s the middle of the night there, but I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Are you alright?” Helena asked.

“I’m fine.” Julia said. “It was a long day. I miss you love.”

“I miss you too my darling.” Helena said. “Any idea when you’ll be headed home?”

“As soon as I can baby. I promise.” Julia said.

“I’ve been trying to keep a stiff upper lip for the others, but I can’t help but worry.” Helena said. “This time feels different somehow.”

“This time it’s not just me.” Julia said. “We’re all under a lot of strain, but we’ll get through it. We always do don’t we love?”

“Yes we do.” Helena said. “I just wish I could so something to make everyone feel better.”

“Hold on love, someone’s at the door.” Julia said as she got up with her phone in her hand. She opened the door to see Detective Mears and a uniformed officer waiting. “I’m gonna have to let you go love. Why don’t you have Margot fix something special for dinner tonight? That’ll make everyone feel better. I love you sweetheart.”

“What can I do for you Detective?” Julia asked.

“We need to take you all in for questioning again.” Mears said.

“The girls are down at the pool. I’ll give them a call.” Julia said.

“You were told to have them available at any time.” Mears said. “Since they’re not here…Julia Millpond, you’re under arrest for perverting the course of justice. Cuff her please Mack. I’ll take that phone thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Mears a step ahead of the girls?
> 
> You might need to wear a helmet for what's coming next. I warned you things would get bumpy.


	71. Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Mears has Julia, he's going after Franky and Allie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I was going to wait until morning to post this, but I thought I'd go ahead and do it now. You've waited long enough. :)

“You did what?” Channing yelled into his cell phone. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I needed to get her out of the way. I told you I was gonna need some help.” Mears said. “As soon as I get her booked, we’ll be going back for the other two. As long as she’s not a witness, we’ll be able to plant whatever we want to on Doyle.”

“Mears, you are such a total fuck up!” Channing yelled. “There were a million ways to get her out of the way and you arrest her? I’ll have board members crawling up my ass when they find out she’s in the prison!”

“No they won’t.” Mears said. “They’ll never know she’s there. I’m going to make a mistake or two on her booking form, including her name. Call ya boy and have him waiting when we bring her out. Tell him to throw her in one of those solitary cells you’ve got and no one will be the wiser. The bitch’ll be lost in the system for a few days. I’ll drop the charges in a couple of days due to the booking error and she’s outta there.”

“You haven’t left me much choice.” Channing fumed. “This is the last time I clean up one of your fucking messes Mears. You got that?”

“Just make sure nobody but your boy sees her. It’s after lockdown so it should be easy.” Mears said. “She’ll be sent out there around ten. I’ll have the brawler driver go to the side entrance.”

“I’m not at all happy about this Mears.” Channing said.

“You will be once Doyle’s in custody and you can hand her over to Stevens.” Mears said. “I’ll talk to ya later.”

Detective Mears walked into the interrogation room where Julia sat with her hands cuffed.

“We need to get you booked so you can go take a little ride.” Mears said.

“How angry is Channing?” Julia asked.

“Who?” Mears asked.

“I’m sure he’s not happy with you detective.” Julia said. “Having me inside that prison was never a part of his plan.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Mears said.

“He’ll turn on you. I hope you know that.” Julia said.

“Shut up.” Mears said. “You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“He’s not stupid Mears. He knows this all goes south sooner or later.” Julia said. “Channing will make sure he’s the last man standing when it’s all over. He’ll hand both you and Kaplan over for a deal. You’ll be in prison and he’ll be in witness protection.”

“I don’t even know who this Channing person is.” Mears said. “You’re talking gibberish.”

“Am I?” Julia smirked. “Well then, how about this? He’s the same Channing who was your squad leader in East Timor. He’s the same Channing who covered for your asses when you and Kaplan shot up that village of civilians. Funny how you don’t remember the man who saved you from a life in prison. By the time he got through, you were even awarded a medal.”

“How do you know about that?” Mears asked.

“I know lots of things. Look at how he treated Fletch.” Julia said. “Channing promised him the governor’s chair and now look at him. He’s herding sheep in Tasmania. I know Channing’s been using you anytime he wants to satisfy his own ends. You’ve been his errand boy long enough. If you come clean first, it’ll be you that gets witness protection. This is your last chance to get ahead of this Mears. Don’t blow it. The dominoes have already started to fall. “

“You think you’re so smart.” Mears snarled. “You won’t be so smug when you come out of that place. Doyle will be locked up forever and that little blonde friend of yours will be sucking cock for a living again.”

“There’s no need to pull them into this Mears.” Julia said calmly. “Think this through. I’m giving you a way out. Stop this now and it’ll be Channing who’s locked up, not you.”

“No one’s going to prison but you and your mate.” Mears said defiantly. “Ya see, it’s all the stress from this job that made me forget to notify your attorney before I came to the hotel. It was an honest mistake but by the time you get out of there, I’ll be long gone and enjoying an early retirement.”

“Perhaps.” Julia said. “Or maybe Channing, unlike you, will see the writing on the wall and serve you up to save his own ass. Don’t be stupid Michael. You’re gambling with your life.”

“What is it with you bitches?” Mears asked. “You’re as batshit as Stevens is. Ya might think ya know a thing or two, but you’d have a tough time proving any of it. Now c’mon, tha brawler’s waiting for you.”

“Fine.” Julia said as she got up. “I gave you the chance to do the right thing. Click, click, click Michael. Those dominoes are falling faster than you can run.”

 

Franky, Allie and Vera returned to the suite just after nine that night. They had spent the late afternoon and the early part of the evening at the pool with Franky’s father and Tess. They had all enjoyed a nice dinner together and great fun had been had by all. When Alan left to take Tess home, they had decided to hang at the pool for a while longer. The sun had gone down, but there were still several single men hanging about and Allie thought Vera might catch someone’s eye before the evening was done.

“What a day!” Vera exclaimed as they entered the suite. “I have to get changed and head home. I’m on early tomorrow.”

“You did well Vera.” Allie said. “How many times were you asked for your number? Was it three or four?”

“Five actually.” Vera blushed as she spoke. “But I only gave my number to two of them.”

“You go ahead and get changed.” Franky said. “I’ll call the desk and have them have a cab waiting for you when you’re ready.”

“Thank you Franky.” Vera said as she headed to the bedroom. “I’m glad I didn’t drive over today. That third drink I had has made me a little loopy.”

“Livin’ on the wild side aren’t cha?” Franky giggled as she picked up the phone. “Where’s Julia by the way?”

“Her suit coat’s over there on the back of the chair.” Allie said. “She’s probably gone on to bed.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. We need to let her rest. She’s been looking a little rough lately.” Franky said. “Yeah, can you please have a cab waiting downstairs for Vera Bennett? Thanks.”

A few minutes later, Vera emerged from the bedroom dressed in the clothes she had arrived in. She was carrying a bag with the outfits Allie had arranged for her.

“Thanks again for everything girls.” Vera said. “I really do appreciate it and Franky it was so nice to meet your family.”

“We enjoyed having you Vera.” Allie said. “Maybe we can try to grab dinner one night before we head back home.”

“I hope this mess gets cleared up for you soon.” Vera said. “I know you’re both ready to get back.”

“With any luck, we’ll be on a plane out of here in a couple of days.” Franky said. “We’ll give ya a call before we leave for sure.”

“Sounds good.” Vera said as she opened the door. “G’night girls! And thanks again for everything!”

“I’m gonna go grab a shower.” Allie said. “What time is it in Nashville?”

“Um…it’s just after four am.” Franky said. “Or at least I think it is.”

“Thanks. I wanna give Bea a call but it’s still too early there.” Allie said as she walked into the bedroom.

Franky fixed herself a cocktail and walked out on the balcony enjoying the summer breeze and the lights of Melbourne skyline. 

When Allie had come back out, Franky went to go get in the shower. Allie was dressed for bed and was feeling tired after her day in the heat but she wanted to hear her wife’s voice before she gave in to sleep. She checked her phone to see what time it was and decided she couldn’t wait another minute to hear Bea’s voice so she pushed the speed dial.

“Hey beautiful.” Bea rasped. “You OK?”

“I am now.” Allie smiled as she spoke and walked out to the balcony. “There is nothing sexier in this world than your voice when you first wake up. It does things to me.”

“Really.” Bea smirked. “Like what?”

“Like it makes me tingle in places I wish you were touching right now.” Allie breathed out softly. “I can’t wait to be back in your arms.”

“God I hate this!” Bea exclaimed. “Being here without you is making me a right bitch. I nearly bit Bridget’s head off when she asked me if I could be at Howard’s for Bobby’s session today.”

“You’re not gonna leave her alone with him are you?” Allie asked.

“Of course not sweetheart.” Bea said. “I apologized to her as soon as it was out of my mouth. I’m meeting her over there at eight. How was your day sunshine?”

“I played dress up with Vera and then we all went down to the pool to meet Alan and Tess.” Allie said. “I’m knackered to tell you the truth.”

“So no drama?” Bea asked hopefully.

“Nah babe.” Allie said. “It’s been really low-stress for me and Franky today. I think Julia might be in a different boat. She had already turned in for the night when we got back upstairs.”

“Huh, that’s unusual.” Bea observed. “Helena will be pleased to hear she’s getting a little rest. What the fuck?”

“What?” Allie asked. “What is it?”

“It’s Helena. She just sent me a text.” Bea said. “She wants me to come up to the house.”

“Did she say what the problem was?” Allie asked.

“Nah she didn’t, but its four thirty in the morning. This can’t be good.” Bea said as she got out of bed with the phone still in her hand. “Listen sweetheart, I hate to cut this short, but I need to get dressed and get up there.”

“Yeah, of course.” Allie said. “Call me back when you know what’s up.”

“I will.” Bea promised. “I love you beautiful girl.”

“I love you too babe.” Allie said. “I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

“Something’s happened at the house!” Allie exclaimed as she ran in the bedroom.

“Yeah, I know.” Franky said as she waved her phone at Allie. “Gidge just got a text from Sizzle.”

“Did she say what was going on?” Allie asked.

“Uh-uh.” Franky shook her head. “Dickhead may be up to no good again. I dunno. She said she’s call me back as soon as she knew what was up.”

“Bea said the same.” Allie said as she plopped down on the bed. “I guess we just wait.”

“Guess so.” Franky said as she laid back and yawned. “Whatever it is, Pops’ll be on it. Don’t worry.”

“I’m just gonna rest my eyes for a minute until she calls back.” Allie said as she curled up on the bed.

“Yeah, me too.” Franky said. “I’m rooted.”

 

Mears had gathered three male officers in the break room at the police station.

“OK fellas here’s tha deal.” Mears explained. “I have an informant who’s let me know about a drug smuggler who’s staying at the Grand Hyatt. She came in from the States a couple of days ago, but she hasn’t managed to unload her product yet. We’re going in fast and hard. There should be two caucasion females there. We’ll get the subject secured and I’ll search their bags. Everyone got the plan?”

“Yeah.” The men replied. “Got it.”

“Wait a minute.” One of the officers said. “If they’re both women, shouldn’t we be taking a female officer with us?”

“I just got this tip and it’s hot.” Mears said. “We don’t have time to hunt down a female available at this time of night. Now c’mon! We need to get moving on this!”

Fifteen minutes later the officers and Mears arrived at the Grand Hyatt. They left their cars with the lights flashing in the front drive. Mears approached the front desk clerk.

“I need a passkey.” Mears said as he flashed his badge. “It’s a matter of national security.”

“Of course officer.” The clerk said as she handed over a cardkey. “This will work on any door in the place.”

“Thanks love.” Mears said as the officers all headed to the elevators. Mears pushed the button and the lift soon opened up.

As they started to get on the elevator, they ran into two couples pushing loaded luggage carts.

“Get the fuck out of the way!” Mears yelled as he grabbed one of the luggage carts and nearly turned it over trying to pull it off the lift. “This is police business!”

“Sorry mate.” Said a man with long dark hair. “We’re just trying to check out.”

“Just move!” Mears yelled as he pushed past the couples and got on the elevator. “C’mon you lot!”

“God I hate cops!” The man with the dark hair said as he started to push his cart to the lobby. He looked back to see Mears flipping him a bird as the elevator doors closed.

The elevator arrived on the fifteenth floor and the officers quietly moved down the hallway. When they arrived at the suite, Mears ran the cardkey through the lock and opened the door. The officers all barreled in with their guns drawn.

“Police! Nobody move!” Mears yelled as they entered. 

Two of the officers went to the bedroom on the left while Mears and the other officer took the bedroom on the right.

“Clear!” Mears heard the officers yell from the other bedroom.

“There’s nobody here mate.” Mack said. “That informant of yours must’ve been yanking your chain.”

Mears looked in the closet. There was no sign anyone had been in the room. The beds were neatly made and there were no suitcases anywhere.

“Mears, what do you think this means?” One of the officers yelled from the living room.

“What?” Mears said frantically. “What is it?”

“It’s a joker.” The officer said holding up the playing card. “It’s all that was on the table. Wait, there’s something written on it…it says click, click click.”

“FUCK!” Mears screamed. “Fuck, fuck fuck!”

 

Bea ran into the kitchen where she found Bridget, Helena and Howard sitting at the breakfast table.

“What is it?” Bea said anxiously. “What’s happened?”

“Have a seat Brenda.” Howard said calmly. “You want some coffee?”

“I wanna know why you texted me at this hour!” Bea exclaimed. “You scared me half to death!”

“We need to let you both know what’s happening.” Helena said. “First, and most importantly, your girls are both safe and being well cared for.”

Bea immediately grabbed her phone from her pocket and started to call Allie.

“They’ve had to turn them off.” Howard said as he gently reached over and took the phone from Bea. “They’re being taken to a safe house and we can’t risk them being tracked.”

“Why?” Bridget asked.

“Things have taken a turn down there.” Helena said. “Julia called me around one o'clock this morning.”

“What did she say happened?” Bea asked frantically.

“She didn’t say anything about what’s happened.” Helena said. “But she did use one of her emergency phrases.”

“What are you talking about Helena?” Bea asked. “You’re not making any sense!”

“Julia always has contingency plans for everything.” Howard said. “She knew there was a chance things would go badly down there so she had back-up plans put in place to keep everyone safe. She knows how phone calls and texts can be monitored so if she needs a plan put into action, she uses code to let us know.”

“Code? What code?” Bea asked.

“She told me to have Margot fix something special for dinner tonight.” Helena said. “There’s a number I call that’s associated with that particular message. She had four separate numbers set up for this trip. She was bound and determined to be prepared for just about anything.”

“So what’s happened then?” Bea asked.

“All we know right now is that Franky and Allie are being transported to a safe place.” Howard said. “Once there settled, the contact will let them call us. You’ll be able to speak with them soon.”

“But where’s Julia?” Bridget asked.

“We don’t know.” Helena said shakily. “We can’t reach her.”

“Oh fuck.” Said Bea sadly.

 

The brawler pulled up outside of the side door of the prison. Jake Stewart waited by the door as the driver opened the back doors and let Julia exit the vehicle. He handed Jake some paperwork and got back in the brawler and drove off.

“Come with me.” Jake said as he took Julia’s elbow and guided her through the door.

“You tired of answering to a master yet?” Julia said.

“Shut up and keep moving.” Jake said as he kept walking still holding on to Julia’s arm.

“I know how to get that chain off from around your neck.” Julia said. “Aren’t you exhausted with being someone’s dog? First it was Ferguson and now it’s Channing.”

“Who the fuck are you anyway?” Jake asked. “Never mind. Don’t answer that. I don’t want to know.”

“I’m a friend of Vera’s.” Julia said as they continued to walk down the long corridor. “I’m Julia Millpond. That’s not what that paperwork says, but that’s who I am.”

“Quit talking.” Jake said as he opened the gate to the slot. “I don’t wanna know anything else.”

“There’s a way out Jake.” Julia said. “There’s a way for you to be rid of Channing forever.”

“Not without dobbing myself in everything there’s not.” Jake said as he opened the cell door. “Now go on in there and don’t bother yelling. There’s no one out here to hear it.”

“Talk to Vera Jake.” Julia said. “She knows the way out.”

“She won’t even speak to me.” Jake said sadly as he closed the door to the cell and locked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang on kids--it's gonna be ok--or is it?


	72. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea has another run-in with Bobby and Franky and Allie learn why they had to be whisked away--but does anyone have any idea where Julia is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I got this one ready earlier than I thought I would. With any luck, I'll have another one ready tomorrow. Thanks for all the lovely comments!

“It’s been hours!” Bea said anxiously as she and Bridget walked towards Howard’s place. “Why haven’t we heard anything yet?”

“I’m just as concerned as you are Brenda but there’s nothing we can do about it at the moment.” Bridget said. “Think about how Helena must feel. At least we know our girls are safe.”

“Do we?” Bea asked. “What if something went wrong with Julia’s plan?”

“The one thing I know about Julia is that she always has a joker up her sleeve.” Bridget said. “We need to keep thinking positively Brenda. It won’t help at all for us to panic.”

“You’re right.” Bea said. “I just hope we hear something soon. This is making me mental.”

“Oh shit!” Bridget exclaimed as she turned and started back towards the main house. “I forgot Bobby’s file. I need to go back and get it. Can you let him in and tell him I’ll be there in just a few?”

“Oh great!” Bea said under her breath. “Just what I need. Some alone time with dickhead.”

 

Just before eight there was a knock at Howard’s door. Bea walked over and opened it to find Bobby standing on the porch holding a cup of coffee.

“Good morning.” Bobby said. “I have an appointment with Bridget.”

“Yeah I know.” Bea said as she stepped aside and let Bobby in. “She’s running a little late. She’ll be here in a minute.”

“Thanks.” Bobby said as he stepped inside. “I know I’ve seen you before, but I don’t think we’ve actually met. I’m Bobby.”

Bea just stared as Bobby extended his hand.

“I don’t blame you for thinking I’m a prick.” Bobby said as he retracted his hand. “I’ve acted like one for a long time now. Bridget’s helping me to understand why.”

“Yeah right.” Bea said flatly as she walked towards the kitchen.

“I know you don’t have any reason to believe me.” Bobby said as he followed Bea. “All I want now is to be a good father to my son. Honestly, that’s my only goal here.”

Bea just rolled her eyes at Bobby as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

“I know what I did was unforgivable, but I can’t change that now.” Bobby said. “All I can do is try to become a better person. The kind of person my son can look up to.”

“Good luck with that.” Bea said as she continued to stare at Bobby.

“That day you saw me upstairs, you threatened to throw me out.” Bobby said. “I think you might have kicked me down those stairs if I hadn’t gone along with leaving.”

“Ya got that right.” Bea said. “I’m telling you right now, if you step one toe out of line I’ll make you wish you hadn’t.”

“I won’t. I swear.” Bobby said quickly as he stepped back from Bea. “Please don’t hurt me!”

“Calm down dickhead!” Bea chided. “I won’t stomp your ass unless you make me do it.”

“Sorry.” Bobby said as he started to hyperventilate and dropped his coffee. “I…you…sorry…you..sounded like my mother for a minute.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bea exclaimed as she pulled out a kitchen chair. “Sit your ass down before ya fall.”

“Ttthhhaanks.” Bobby stuttered as he sat down still hyperventilating. His forehead broke out in flop sweat and he started to shake.

“What happened here?” Bridget asked as she walked into the kitchen. “Bobby, are you alright?”

“I dunno Bridget.” Bea said. “I just told him what would happen if he got out of line and he flipped out.”

“It’s an anxiety attack.” Bridget said as she crouched down in front of Bobby’s chair. “Bobby, listen to my voice, ok? I need you to take a deep breath in and try to hold it.”

After several tries, Bobby finally took in a deep breath and held it as he looked at Bridget.

“Good. That’s good Bobby. Now let that breath out slowly.” Bridget coached. “No one here is going to hurt you. Now take in another deep breath. C’mon….in… Brenda, can you get me a cool cloth?”

“Yeah.” Bea said as she went to the sink and wet a clean dish towel. “Here ya go.”

“Thanks.” Bridget said calmly as she started to wipe Bobby’s forehead. “Just keep taking deep breaths Bobby. That’s right. You’re doing fine now.”

After a few moments, Bobby’s breathing returned to normal and he seemed to calm down.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” Bobby asked. “Is that ok?”

“Of course it is Bobby.” Bridget said as she stood up. “Go right ahead. It’s just around the corner there.”

“Jesus!” Bea said. “Does that happen a lot?”

“Bobby has some pretty severe anxiety issues.” Bridget explained. “He has several triggers. We’re working on those.”

“He said something right before it started about me sounding like his mother.” Bea said.

“That would do it.” Bridget said. “He’s terrified of her. She literally scares the living daylights out of him.”

“Shit.” Bea said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare him.”

“Yes you did.” Bridget said. “You just said you told him what would happen if he got out of line.”

“Well I didn’t mean to scare him like that!” Bea said. 

“You have a powerful presence Brenda.” Bridget said. “And you very intense at times. People take you at your word. He believed you when you said you’d hurt him. There’s no need for you to threaten him anymore. He’s trying to move forward. Can you at least let him try to do that?”

“Yeah, right…um…sorry.” Bea said.

“It’s not me you owe an apology to,” Bridget said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “We’re all on edge right now Brenda. Don’t take out your anxiety on him. It’s not fair.”

Bobby came back from the bathroom looking better. He had washed his face and combed his hair and the color was starting to return to his cheeks.

“You ready to get to work?” Bridget asked. Bobby nodded in reply. “C’mon. Let’s get started.”

“Wait.” Bea said. “I…um..I didn’t mean to scare you like that. You didn’t give me a reason to speak to you that way..um..well..I’m sorry.”

“I gave you reason enough before.” Bobby said as he dropped his head and followed Bridget to the study.

 

Franky’s eyes rolled open and she looked around the room. She was confused by her surroundings. She looked over and saw Allie asleep on the bed beside her.

“Allie! Allie wake up!” Franky whispered as she shook the blonde.

Allie’s eyes opened and she sat up looking at Franky.

“What happened?” Allie asked “Where the fuck are we?”

“I dunno.” Franky said quietly as she got out of the bed and looked around. “All our stuff is here. How the fuck did that happen?”

“Morning ladies.” Fletch announced as he walked in carrying two coffees. “Here. You’re gonna need these. They’ll help wake ya back up.”

“Who the fuck are you?” Allie exclaimed as she pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

“Fletch?” Franky asked. “What the actual fuck is going on here?”

“You know him?” Allie asked.

“Yeah, he used to be a screw.” Franky said. “I thought you were off herding sheep. When did ya pick up kidnapping as a hobby?”

“Calm down Franky. This was done on Julia’s orders.” Fletch said as he handed over the coffees. “Get dressed and come on out here and I’ll explain everything.”

The girls got dressed quickly and headed out of the bedroom into a large living area. There they saw three other people besides Fetch. There were two women and a man with long dark hair.

“Somebody want to start explaining or are we gonna play charades?” Franky said.

“Sit down and shut up Franky.” Fletch ordered. “Christ! I nearly backed out of this job when I found out it was you. You are a royal pain in my ass. You always have been. If anyone but Julia was asking I woulda left your sorry ass.”

“Good to see you too Fletch.” Franky said sarcastically. “Now what the fuck is going on?”

“Julia’s always been big on manners so why don’t we start there?” Fletch said. “These two lovely ladies are Stephanie and Vicky. The ugly bloke over there is Davis. They helped me get you out of the hotel.”

“Why?” Franky asked.

“Because Mears hit the panic button and was coming after you.” Fletch said. “We got the go signal around seven last night. It was close, but we got you out without anyone noticing.”

“When that fucker nearly knocked over the luggage cart I thought we were done for.” Davis said as he got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. “Those duffle bags we used to put you in aren’t that sturdy.”

“You put us in duffle bags?” Allie asked. “Ya couldn’t have just said, hey Franky and Allie, some bad people are coming for ya and we need ya to come along with us? That might have worked.”

“Not with this pain in the arse it wouldn’t.” Fletch said nodding toward Franky. “Franky never would’ve taken me at my word. She would have argued until Mears had her cuffed. We couldn’t take that chance.”

“So when did ya drug us?” Franky asked.

“It was that last set of drinks you ordered by the pool.” Fletch said. “It’s just a mild sedative, don’t worry. I didn’t use anything narcotic. Vera probably had her best night’s sleep in months!”

“Where’s Julia?” Franky asked.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Fletch said as he shrugged his shoulders. “You want something to eat?”

“I want my fucking phone!” Franky demanded. “Where is it?”

“Sorry. Boss’ orders.” Fletch said. “We had to turn ‘em off so Mears couldn’t track them. Here, you can use this one. Call whoever ya want.”

Fletch tossed Franky an i-phone.

“Where are we?” Franky asked.

“Don’t worry about that right now.” Fletch said. “Orders are to stay put until Julia sends a contact to us. We’re stuck here until we hear from someone. It shouldn’t be too long knowing Julia.”

“Did you say something about food?” Allie said. “I’m starving.”

“Fuck blondie.” Franky rolled her eyes as she spoke. “We’ve been kidnapped, have no idea where we are, Julia is missing and you’re hungry!”

“No need in yelling asshole.” Allie said. “A girl’s gotta keep her strength up.”

“Now see, this would’ve been so much easier if you were like your friend here Franky.” Fletch said. “You’re my kinda girl you are!”

“No I’m not.” Allie said waving her left hand in the air as she walked to the kitchen. “And I’m very much taken so let’s just drop that there, alright?”

“Guess you heard that Fletch!” Vicky laughed. “Good on ya girl!”

“Jeez! Is that tha time?” Franky asked as she looked at the phone. “They gotta be worried sick about us. They were gonna call us right back, remember?”

“Yeah no worries there Franky.” Fletch said. “They know what’s happened. They’re the ones who made the call to me. Some guy named Howard I think.”

“Shit.” Franky said. “Julia really did send you, didn’t she?” Franky asked.

“See, I told you lot she wouldn’t believe us.” Fletch said. “Your head is as hard as ever Franky.”

Franky was about to come back at Fletch when the phone in her hand buzzed.

“Hello?” Franky said.

“Franky?” Erica asked.

“Erica is that you?” Franky asked.

“Gimme the phone Franky.” Fletch said as he took the phone from her. “Erica, this is Matt Fletcher.”

“Matt, what are you doing with Franky?” Erica asked. “Where’s Julia?”

“I dunno.” Fletch said. “Listen, I need to know how you got this number.”

“Howard told me to call.” Erica answered.

“Good. Then this might make sense to you.” Fletch said. “Julia said to tell you her payment may be late. Does that mean anything to you?”

“It does Fletch thanks.” Erica said. “Can you text me that address? I’ll be over in a little while. I’ll text you when we’re there.”

“We? Who’s we?” Fletch asked.

“Nothing for you to worry about Fletch.” Erica said. “I’ll take the girls off your hands in just a little while, ok?”

“Yeah, good.” Fletch said as he hung up and typed out a text. “Looks like we’ll be parting company soon Franky.”

“Good to hear.” Franky said. “Gimme that phone, would ya?”

 

Bridget, Bea, Helena and Patricia were all sitting in the living room together with Howard. They all jumped when they heard Howard’s phone ring.

“Hello?” Howard said as everyone looked on anxiously.

“Hey Pops.” Franky said. “Thanks for sending the rescue squad.”

“Glad to know it all went as planned.” Howard said as everyone released a sigh of relief. “Have you heard from Erica yet?”

“Yeah. She’s on her way.” Franky said. “Pops, I love ya for whatcha did, but can I please speak to Bridget?”

“Sure Franky.” Howard said as he handed the phone to Bridget.”

“Is Allie there? Is she ok?” Bea asked frantically.

“Franky?” Bridget said. “Are you alright?”

“I’m good Gidge.” Franky said. “Tell Red blondie’s fine. She’s feeding her face as we speak.”

“Allie’s with her and she’s fine.” Bridget said. “Franky says she’s eating.”

“Oh thank God!” Bea said as she got up from her chair. “Can I speak to her?”

“Tell Red to keep her panties on.” Franky said. “I’ll put blondie on the line in a minute.”

“She’ll put Allie on before we hang up, ok?” Bridget asked Bea gently.

“Yeah, ok.” Bea said as she sat back down.

“Do you know where Julia is Gidge?” Franky asked.

“No baby we don’t.” Bridget said. “We were hoping maybe you did.”

“We haven’t seen her since yesterday when she left to go to the prison.” Franky said.

“She went to the prison?” Bridget asked. “What for?”

“She said something about an assessment for the Board.” Franky said. “But that was just an excuse. She went to stir some shit. I think she wanted to get Channing worked up.”

“She did say we needed to turn them all against each other.” Bridget said. “Sweetheart, are you really alright?”

“I am babe.” Franky said. “I miss the hell outta you though.”

“I miss you too baby.” Bridget said longingly. “I want you to eat something, ok? Can you do that for me?”

“Don’t worry Gidge.” Franky giggled. “I’ll take care of myself. Look babe, I’d better put blondie on the line. Erica will be here soon and we might not have a chance to call for a while.”

“Yeah ok.” Bridget said. “I love you darling.”

“I love you too.” Franky said as she handed the phone to Allie.

“Babe?” Allie said chewing her last mouthful of food. “Are you there?”

“I’m here sweetheart.” Bea said. “Are you alright? You’re not hurt are you?”

“No baby, I’m fine. Really I am.” Allie said. “This shit got a little nuts, huh?”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Bea said. “I want you to come home as soon as you can sunshine.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Allie said. “I can’t wait to see the back of this place. I’ll come home the first chance I get. I promise. How’s Bella?”

“She’s good.” Bea said glad to be discussing something lighter. “She’s having a play date with Noah.”

“Oh good!” Allie said. “She loves that little stinker.”

“And I love you beautiful.” Bea said. “I’m so grateful you’re safe. You stay that way, yeah? Don’t you take any chances you don’t have to.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Allie said. “I’ll be home before ya know it.”

“Call me as soon as ya can, yeah?” Bea asked.

“I will.” Allie said. “I’d sign off with a dirty goodbye, but I have an audience.”

“Save it for later.” Bea said. “I’ll speak to you soon. I love you.”

“I love you too baby.” Allie said as she hung up the phone and tears filled her eyes.

 

“Mornin’ Jakie boy!” Channing said as he got out of his car outside the prison. “Did you get Doyle settled in ok? Is she in H1 like I ordered?”

“She’s not here.” Jake said sullenly. “I waited all night, but another brawler never came.”

“What?” Channing boomed. “You’re sure? She’s not here?”

“I’m telling you, she never came.” Jake said as he looked at his feet. “The other one is in the slot like ya wanted.”

“Oh..yeah…right.” Channing said. “Did you get everyone else moved out?”

“Yeah I did.” Jake said. “And I shut down the cameras in there like ya wanted. I’m going home. I need some sleep.”

“Good man Jake.” Channing said as he reached for his phone. “Get back this afternoon before I leave for the day. I may have some things for you to do for me.”

“What’s new there?” Jake mumbled.

“What’s that Jake?” Channing asked.

“I said I’ll be here.” Jake said. “Oh, and Stevens wants to see ya.”

“I’m sure she does.” Channing said as he scrolled through the contacts on his phone and pushed a button. There was no answer. Mears’ voicemail came on. “Look you stupid fuck, I dunno what’s going on, but you’d better have Doyle out here before lunch today. If you don’t, I’ll have the feds on you by dinner, ya hear me?”

Vera pulled up and got out of her car. Channing hung up the phone with a huff and walked towards the prison. They reached the door at the same time.

“Morning Vera.” Channing said flatly.

“Good morning Mr. Channing.” Vera replied.

“Oh Vera, tell the staff we’ve had an issue in the segregation unit.” Channing said. “We had to shut it down last night. Maintenance issues, ya know. We won’t need anyone assigned to work that unit today. Jake moved everyone out last night.”

“What are we supposed to do if the women act up?” Vera asked.

“Lock ‘em in their cells if ya have to Vera.” Channing said dismissively as he walked past her. “I really don’t give a fuck.”

“Alrighty then.” Vera said as she walked into work. She saw Will Jackson on his way out for the day. “Will, what’s the problem with the cells in the slot? Channing said they had to be shut down.”

“Dunno Vera.” Will said as he walked past. “Jake said something about a plumbing problem.”

“A plumbing problem?” Vera remarked. “Are you sure that’s what he said?”

“Yeah.” Will said as he grabbed his motorcycle helmet from his locker. “He said there was a leak and we had to shut it down before it got out of control.”

“Thanks Will.” Vera said as she put her bag in her locker.

“Hey Vera.” Will said as he headed for the door. “You look really nice today. Your day off must have been a good one.”

“It was Will.” Vera smiled as she spoke. “It really was.”

 

Julia walked over to the sink in the cell and cupped her hand under the faucet. She took a few sips of water and then splashed some on her face and neck. She turned and sat in a meditation pose cross-legged on the floor. The sweat immediately began to form on her forehead as she focused her thoughts.

“I’m counting on you Franky.” Julia whispered. “Don’t let me down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there with me! We'll get there eventually! (It may take another chapter--or four) ;)


	73. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky makes a deal with Ayoub and Channing makes a deal with Sonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter as promised. I'm afraid there's no resolution in this one, but stay with me and we'll all get there eventually--I'm just not quite sure when!

It was just after seven am when Fletch got the text that Erica had arrived. He peeked out the curtain of the apartment to see who Erica had brought with her. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door.

“C’mon in Erica.” Fletch said. “It’s good to see you.”

“You’re looking well Fletch.” Erica said as she walked through the door. This is Detective Ayoub. “

“”Good to meet ya.” Matt said. “Can we get you anything?”

“Actually Fletch, I have another job for you.” Erica said as she handed over a piece of paper. “Let me know what you find when you get over there, ok? There’s already a contact waiting. You’ve got my number.”

“Davis, you and Vicky come with me.” Fletch ordered. “Stephanie, you stay and shut down the place after they leave. Text me and I’ll tell ya where to meet us.”

Fletch, Davis and Vicky walked out of the apartment and headed towards a green SUV in the parking lot.

“What’s she doing here?” Franky questioned as she came out of the kitchen.

“Julia thinks we need to tell Detective Ayoub here what’s been happening.” Erica answered.

“So you found Julia?” Franky asked. “You know where she is?”

“No.” Erica said. “But she left instructions in the event this happened.”

“And we’re just supposed to work with this woman?” Franky said suspiciously.

“Yes we are.” Erica said as she sat down. “Where’s Allie?”

“She’ll be out in a sec.” Franky said. “She went to get cleaned up after breakfast.”

“Erica, I said I’d come and listen, but I don’t have all day here.” Detective Ayoub said. “Does anybody want to tell me what’s going on?”

“No.” Franky said defiantly. “I don’t really.”

“You don’t what?” Allie said as she came out of the bedroom. “Oh…hi Erica.”

“Franky, listen to me.” Erica said. “You know how strategic Julia is with her thinking. This is what she wants. You need to sit down here and talk. I know it goes against every fiber of your being to work with the authorities, but sometimes it’s what you have to do.”

“Yeah well excuse me for thinking twice about helping their crew.” Franky said as she nodded toward Ayoub. “Their answer to every crime in Melbourne is ‘Franky did it’! First they blame me for killing Pannisi. Then the idiots say I killed Iman Farrah. Now they want to blame me for knocking off the Freak. What happened huh? Is there a bounty out there for whoever makes a charge stick on me?”

”Franky I get why you feel the way you do, but we can’t end this mess without their help.” Erica reasoned. “We have to trust someone and Julia chose Detective Ayoub.”

“She’s tha one who’s trying to nail Liz!” Franky said. “You’re way off base on that one by the way.”

“How do you know about that?” Detective Ayoub asked.

“Us crims have an underground newsletter.” Franky snarked. “Liz just took my place for patsy of the month.”

“Let’s all settle down here.” Erica said. “Julia is missing and we need to focus and figure out where she is.”

“We don’t need her help for that.” Franky said. “They’re all either dirty or stupid. Which one are you?”

“Look Ms. Doyle, I know you think we’re all working together, but we’re not.” Detective Ayoub said. “The minute I saw Mears questioning you all together, I knew he was up to something. That’s why I went to get the captain.”

“I need a sign of good faith before I tell you anything.” Franky said.

“What do you need?” Detective Ayoub asked.

“I need it in writing that Allie and I have both been cleared for Ferguson’s death.” Franky said. “And I want our passports back. Ya get nothing until that happens.”

“I’ll have to speak with the captain, but I think we can probably do that.” Detective Ayoub said. “I’ve seen the file. There’s nothing in there to implicate either of you.”

“Go on then.” Franky said. “Get that done and we’ll talk. Erica will know how to find us.”

Detective Ayoub got up and walked to the door. “I’ll be in touch.” She said as she left.

“How does that help us find Julia?” Erica asked.

“It doesn’t.” Franky said. “I need a phone. We need to speak with Vera. I think I know where Julia is.”

“Where?” Erica asked.

“That fuckwad Mears threatened to arrest her before.” Franky said. “I think the twat went ahead and did it.”

“She would have called me Franky.” Erica reasoned. “Mears knows she’s represented by counsel. He’d never be able to get a charge to stick without contacting me first.”

“He doesn’t need the charge to stick.” Franky said. “He just needed her out of the way to get to me.”

“Surely he doesn’t think he can get away with arresting someone like Julia.” Erica said.

“He thinks that badge will let him get away with anything.” Franky said. “Now gimme the phone.”

Franky dialed the main number to the Wentworth Correctional Center and asked to speak with Vera. She was placed on hold and a few minutes later Vera picked up.

“Vera, it’s Franky.” Franky said.

“Hi Franky! How are you this morning?” Vera said. “I slept like a log last night. How about you?”

“Yeah, I’d love ta chat Vera, but I need to know something.” Franky said. “Was Julia brought out there last night?”

“What?” Vera asked. “No Julia wasn’t brought out here. We haven’t had any new arrivals since yesterday morning. Why would you think such a thing?”

“Julia’s missing Vera.” Franky confided. “We’re trying to find her.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” Vera said. “But she’s not here Franky. I cleared the count this morning myself.”

“Yeah, ok then.” Franky said. “Can you push through a couple of visiting orders for me and Allie this morning?”

“Who do you want to see?” Vera asked.

“I need to see Boomer and Allie needs to talk to Kaz.” Franky said. “What time can we come out there?”

“It’s not procedure, but I can have it set up by eleven.” Vera said. “Will that work Franky?”

“That’s perfect.” Franky said. “You’re a real pal Vera. Thanks.”

“Let me know if you find Julia.” Vera said.

“We will.” Franky said. “See ya at eleven.”

“You wanna tell me what we’re doing here Franky?” Allie asked. “Julia’s still missing and we’re going for a catch-up with our mates?”

“Julia’s out there.” Franky said. “I’m sure of it. We need the girls to be our eyes and ears inside the prison.”

“What if Mears come after us?” Allie asked. “We don’t have our clearances yet. He could still arrest us.”

About that time Erica’s phone buzzed and she checked the message.

“That won’t be a problem girls.” Erica said. “Mears is headed out of town as we speak.”

“How do you know that?” Allie asked.

“Fletch and his crew are tailing him.” Erica said. “He’s just loaded a suitcase in his car and he’s headed for the seaport.”

“He had to run.” Franky said. “Without me, Channing will be after him.”

“What am I supposed to tell Kaz?” Allie asked. 

“Ya tell her the truth.” Franky said. “Tell her we have a friend who’s being victimized by an abusive man. She’ll eat that shit up.”

“And what’re ya gonna tell Boomer?” Allie asked.

“You leave Boomer to me.” Franky said with a smile. “She’ll do anything I need her to.”

“Vera said she cleared the count.” Erica said. “What makes you so sure she’s out there?”

“How many times was there a newbie brought out there with a fucked up booking form?” Franky asked. “It happens all the time. People get lost in the system for weeks sometimes before it’s all sorted. Channing’s got her stashed away somewhere. We just need the girls to find her. Once they do, we’ll get her outta there. Then we’re all sweet and headed back home.”

“Let’s just hope they find her before Channing panics.” Erica said seriously. “He’s got to be feeling the pressure by now.”

 

“Derrick, you said you’d have Doyle back in here by now.” Sonia said. “What’s the hold up?”

“Chill out darling.” Channing said. “There’s been a little hiccup, but it’s nothing to worry your pretty head about.”

“Don’t you darling me! I don’t respond well to broken promises.” Sonia said. “We had a deal. You give me Doyle and I let your little drug ring stay in business. Either get me Doyle or say goodbye to all that extra income you’re raking in at the expense of these wretched women.”

“How about I do you one better?” Channing asked. “I’ve got Millpond.”

“What do you mean you’ve got Millpond?” Sonia asked.

“She got herself arrested for perverting the course of justice.” Channing said. “She’s the one who’s been protecting that degenerate Doyle. Without her, Doyle’s loses everything. She’s back out on her ass.”

“Really?” Sonia smirked. “Well then. You give me Julia Millpond and I’ll give you three more days to get Doyle in here. Deal?”

“Deal.” Channing said. “You’ll have to make sure she doesn’t get to a phone.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Sonia said confidently. “Have her put in H1 with Susan. I’ll take care of things from there.”

“I knew we could come to a reasonable accommodation.” Channing said as he leaned in to kiss Sonia. “That’s why we make such a good team.”

“Don’t flatter yourself Derrick.” Sonia said coldly. “Just because you fuck me doesn’t mean you own me.”

 

Channing opened the door to the segregation cell and found Julia sitting on the floor. She had sweated through her clothing and it clung to her body like a second skin.

“Sorry about the heat in here.” Channing said. “Why don’t we go to my office and have a chat?”

Julia got up and followed Channing out of the segregation unit through a back hallway.

“This is the long way isn’t it?” Julia asked. “We could have gone down the main corridor and been there by now.”

“This way’s a little more private.” Channing said as he opened a door that went directly into the back of his office. “A governor needs a way to bring the snitches in without the staff knowing about it. Have a seat. You look like you could use a drink.”

“That would be nice, thanks.” Julia said as she sat down in front of Channing’s desk.

Channing poured her a glass of water and set in in front of her. She picked it up and downed it in one gulp.

“Slow down there!” Channing said. “We don’t want you getting sick now do we? Here, have another, but sip this one, ok?”

“Thanks.” Julia said as she sipped the water.

“You and I have a little problem Dr. Millpond.” Channing said as he leaned back in his chair. “Now I can’t help you with your legal problems, but I can get you out to general population. You’ll be placed on the court docket by Monday and you’ll be out of here.”

“In exchange for what?” Julia asked.

“Just one little signature.” Channing said. “Just sign this statement that says I had no knowledge of Joan Ferguson’s antics and you’re half-way out the door.”

“And if I don’t sign?” Julia asked.

“Then I’m afraid I’ll have to put you back in the slot.” Channing said. “You’d be amazed how hot it gets in there with the afternoon heat. You might just dehydrate, especially if I have the water cut off. No one knows you’re here. I’ll just have your body hauled out to the outback and it will forever be a mystery what happened to the famous Dr. Millpond.”

Julia picked up the pen and signed the paper in front of her.

“Good.” Channing said. “And don’t even think about turning on me after you’re out. Ya see I know Doyle’s not fucking Novak, it’s you, isn’t it? She’s quite a good lay, I’ll give ya that. I couldn’t pass her up either. You may have your contacts, but I have mine too. If you want to have any hope of getting her back through immigration, you’ll keep your mouth shut. I’ll have her detained and back in my brothel before you can blink. If by some chance you do get her out of the country, then I’ll just expose her past to everyone. How would that look? The happily married doctor with her junkie street whore on the side? That won’t do much for your reputation now will it?”

“Sounds like you’ve got the bases covered Derrick.” Julia said. 

“I’d call that checkmate.” Channing said as he buzzed his intercom. “Send Miles down to my office for a new intake.”

“Sonia will eat you alive before it’s over Channing.” Julia said. “You know that, right?”

“I’ve got Stevens right where I want her.” Channing said.

“You can feed me to her but she’ll never be sated.” Julia said. “She’ll always need bigger prey to devour.”

“You let me worry about that.” Channing said. “Oh, and by the way, don’t panic if you start to feel a bit strange. I laced your water with a good dose of LSD. Try not to trip out too badly. I’d hate to have to put you in a mental hospital.”

There was a knock at the door. Officer Miles opened it and had a look of horror on her face when she saw Julia.

“Officer Miles, can you please take Ms. Mills here to processing? Jake started with her last night but she got a bit frisky. She just needs to be searched and taken to her cell.” Channing said as he handed over the paperwork. “She’s a bit off, but I think she’ll cooperate now.”

“This says her name is Jane Mills?” Miles asked.

“Yes. That’s right. Jane Mills.” Channing said. “Take her to H1 when you’re done.”

“Yes sir.” Miles said as she led Julia down the hallway. Miles stopped and opened the door to the strip search room. “In here.”

Julia’s eyes widened as she looked around the room. She was seeing flashes of color all around her. Miles’ voice sounded like it was coming from under water.

“Julia, what the fuck is going on?” Miles asked. “Why are you here under a false name?”

“Don’t worry Miles just do your job.” Julia said as she tried to focus as she started to peel her clothes off. “Let me get changed and take me to the cellblock. That’s all you need to do.”

“Are you sure?” Miles asked as she handed over a set of teal pants and some plain white undergarments.

“Maybe get me something to eat.” Julia said as her eyes shot around the room.

“Yeah, ok.” Miles said tentatively as she handed Julia a white t-shirt. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m good Linda.” Julia said as she took a deep breath. 

“Julia, I have to take your ring.” Miles said.

“No.” Julia shook her head frantically. “No, you can’t have my ring!”

“Yeah, alright, but you have to hide it Julia.” Miles said. “There’s no jewelry allowed.”

“Ok.” Julia said as she pulled her wedding band off her finger and put it in her pocket. “Thanks Miles.”

“I trust there’ll be a bonus for me once you’re outta here?” Miles asked.

“Of course.” Julia said as her head continued to swivel. “The best I can do right now is a tip. Sandown tonight. Bet Liberty’s Best in the fifth. She’s a winner.”

“Thanks Julia.” Miles said as she handed Julia a tub of belongings and headed back out into the hallway. “C’mon, let’s get you to your cell.”

Julia pushed back her sense of panic as she looked up and saw a giant walking toward her. She took in deep breaths to keep from screaming.

“I got a visit Smiles!” Boomer said excitedly as she bounded down the hall past them “No one’s been in to see me for ages!”

“Good for you Jenkins.” Miles said as they continued to walk towards H1. “Newbie for ya Liz. Put her in fifteen, yeah?”

“Righto Smiles.” Liz said as she put down her knitting. “C’mon in darlin’ don’t be scared. Wait, didn’t I meet you yesterday out on the yard?”

“Yes.” Julia said as he face started to twitch.

“Whad’re ya doin’ in here?” Liz asked.

“It’s a long story.” Julia said. “Can I lie down?”

“Yeah, course.” Liz said as she ushered Julia to cell number fifteen. “Right in there love. Are you alright? Should I call for the nurse?”

“I’m fine Liz, thanks.” Julia said. “I just need to lie down.”

“If you’re sure.” Liz said tentatively. “We can go over the rules when you’re feeling a little better. I’ll get you up for the count.”

“Thanks.” Julia said as she pulled the door shut behind her. 

She looked around for a minute and pulled the ring from her pocket. She tucked it in the hem of the curtain and turned to look in the mirror. The reflection staring back at her looked like a distorted monster. She shook her head and looked again.

“Keep it together Julia.” She whispered to herself. “Keep it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Julia keep it together long enough for Franky to take care of things?


	74. I Know What to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Allie reach out for help and Sonia makes a move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everybody! Work will be a little crazy this week, but I'll have the next chapter ready as soon as I can. Has anybody fallen off their chair yet? (You keep telling me you're on the edge of your seat) ;)

Boomer’s face lit up the minute she laid eyes on Franky in the visitor center. She bolted over and grabbed Franky around the middle and lifted her off the ground.

“Franky!” Boomer cheered. “I can’t believe you’re here! I thought cha were livin’ in the States now.”

“Jenkins!” Vera yelled. “Put her down!”

“Yeah, right Ms. Bennett.” Boomer said as she lowered Franky to the floor. “Vinegar Tits! She wouldn’t know what it’s like ta see an old mate.”

“How’re ya doin’ Booms?” Franky asked. “You’re lookin’ good.”

“Yeah well I been workin’ out Franky.” Boomer said proudly. “Ya gotta be in good shape to be a two IC! That’s second in charge ya know.”

“Good for you Booms!” Franky said. “I’m proud of ya. Somebody finally saw how much leadership potential ya had, huh?”

“Yeah. Sonia knows how smart I am.” Boomer said. “She tells me all tha time how she couldn’t do stuff without me and shit.”

“Sonia’s Top Dog now?” Franky asked.

“Yeah she is.” Boomer said. “And I’m next in charge. I’m still first in charge at tha workshop, except when Sonia’s around. Hey, what’s blondie doin’ way over there? I thought you two were like a couple or sumfin.”

“She wanted to see Kaz.” Franky said as she rolled her eyes. “Ya know how they are Booms. Never can separate ‘em from their Mums. Don’t worry about her. I wanted to see you ya big lug!”

“I’m so happy to see ya Franky!” Boomer said. “Ya look good. I guess you and blondie have it pretty good over there huh?”

“Yeah Booms.” Franky said. “It’s a pretty sweet set up. We’re both really happy there.”

“It’s a shame you’re so far away.” Boomer said. “You could come visit me more if you were here.”

“I told ya before Booms, there was nothin’ left for me around here.” Franky said sadly. “I hate I had to go so far away, but that’s just how it is. Um…listen Booms… I need ya to do me a little favor.”

“What?” Boomer asked.

“I think a friend of mine got brought in here.” Franky said. “Her name’s Julia. If she’s here, I need ya to watch out for her. Keep her safe until she gets out.”

“I dunno no Julia.” Boomer said. “Who is she anyway?”

“She’s family Booms.” Franky said. “She’s older, in her fifties. She’s got short hair, goin’ a bit gray.”

“Just ask Vinegar Tits.” Boomer said. “She has all the rosters. I stay too busy to pay any attention to the newbies.”

“They may have fucked up her paperwork.” Franky said. “I know she’s here. I just don’t know what they think her name is. Ya gotta help me here Booms.”

“She’s ya friend, but ya don’t know what her name is.” Boomer said. “That don’t make any sense Franky. Ya makin’ my head hurt.”

“Her name is Julia.” Franky repeated. “She may have been booked in under another name. The cops have it in for her.”

“Oh, ok that makes more sense then.” Boomer said.

 

Meanwhile…across the room…

 

“You look really good Allie.” Kaz smiled brightly as she studied Allie’s face. “I guess this means you’re staying on the straight and narrow.”

“Not straight, no.” Allie giggled. “But yes, I’m clean. I have been for quite some time now. I’ve never been happier to tell ya the truth.”

“What brings you to town?” Kaz asked. “I thought you were in the States.”

“Franky and I had to come and take care of some business.” Allie answered. “I couldn’t come to town and not come see my Mumma now could I?”

“You and Franky?” Kaz asked. “I heard it, but I couldn’t believe it. I just don’t see you two as a couple.”

“I’m not gonna lie to you Mumma, we’re not.” Allie admitted leaning forward in her chair. “We’re friends, but we’re not together. I need you to keep that between us for now, ok?”

“Sure kiddo. No worries.” Kaz said. “I knew there was nothing to that rumor. Franky’s not your type at all. By the looks of that rock on your finger you do have somebody though, right?”

“Yeah I do.” Allie smiled brightly. “She’s incredible. I love her more than I ever thought I could love anybody.”

“I guess time does heal all wounds.” Kaz said. “I didn’t think you’d get past Bea so soon. Does this woman treat you right?”

“She treats me like I’m made of gold.” Allie beamed. “I have everything I’ve ever wanted and more.”

“Good to hear.” Kaz said. “You deserve to be with someone who’ll look after you.”

“Yeah…about that…um..” Allie started. “I need a favor.”

“What?” Kaz asked. “What could I possibly do for you?”

“I think someone I care about is in here.” Allie said. “If she is, I need you and the girls to watch over her until we can get her out.”

“Who is it?” Kaz asked.

“Her name is Julia. Julia Millpond.” Allie said. “But she might not be in here under her actual name. There’s a dirty cop out to get her and we’re working on getting her out.”

“Millpond?” Kaz said. “Like the bitch who testified against me at my appeal hearing?”

“She’s not a bitch Kaz.” Allie said. “She’s a kind, wonderful woman and you need to help her. If not for her, then do it for me.”

“She’s the reason I’m still in this place.” Kaz spat out. “I’d be outta here if she hadn’t testified like she did.”

“Look, I know you don’t like her but she needs your help.” Allie said. “You’re supposed to be all about protecting women, right? Isn’t that what you preached to us every day?”

“That woman doesn’t need my help.” Kaz said. “And even if she does, she’s not gonna get it.”

“Kaz, I forgave you for what you tried to do to Bea and me.” Allie said. “You helped a psycho try to kill the woman I loved and then you lied and made Bea believe I had something to do with it. If you don’t help Julia, I won’t forgive you again.”

“She means that much to you?” Kaz asked. “Really?”

“Really Kaz.” Allie said as her eyes welled with tears. “If you ever cared for me at all, I need you to help her if you can. I don’t have anyone else I can turn to for this.”

“Alright bubba.” Kaz said as she reached out and took Allie’s hand. “If she’s here, me and the girls will watch out for her. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you Kaz.” Allie said as she reached out and hugged the older woman. “I knew you wouldn’t let me down.”

 

Meanwhile…back across the room…

 

“So you’ll look out for her, yeah?” Franky said.

“I’ll have ta check with Sonia first, but yeah, ok.” Boomer said. 

“Wait, whad’ya gotta check with Sonia about?” Franky asked. “This is between us. We’re mates, remember?”

“Sonia’s Top Dog, remember?” Boomer echoed back. “Her and me have a deal. I tell her everything I know and she makes the decisions about what to do. I can’t keep this from her. Last time I didn’t tell her sumfin and she found out about it she took me Monte Carlos away for a week! That is not happening again!”

“Booms, who’s ya buddy?” Franky asked giving Boomer her best puppy dog eyes. “Who’s ya mate?”

“You are Franky, but Sonia’s still the boss.” Boomer said. “What she says goes. That’s how it works around here now, not that you’d have any way of knowing that. Ya come up here from out of tha blue and want to start giving me orders again. Well I don’t take orders from you anymore Franky.”

“I didn’t order you to do anything.” Franky pleaded. “I asked for ya help.”

“And I will help if Sonia says it’s ok.” Boomer said. “That’s the best I can do Franky. Sorry.”

“Visiting hours are over!” Vera announced loudly. “I need all visitors to return their passes before you leave.”

“I love ya Booms.” Franky said as she hugged the large woman. “Don’t forget that, yeah?”

“I love you too Franky.” Boomer said as she stepped back from Franky. “But I still gotta talk to Sonia.”

“Shit.” Franky said under her breath.

 

“Did you have a nice visit?” Vera asked as they turned in their passes.

“Yeah, it was great!” Allie smiled

“Yeah absofuckinglutley great.” Franky said flatly.

“Have you heard from Julia yet?” Vera asked.

“No.” Franky answered. “Keep your eyes open Vera. I still think she’s here.”

“I’m on the front desk all afternoon today.” Vera said. “I’ll see what I can find out at the end of the shift.”

“Thanks Vera.” Allie said. “We appreciate it.”

They walked back outside where Erica was waiting in a black SUV with a driver.

“Any news?” Erica asked as they got in the vehicle.

“The Red Right Hand is on it.” Allie announced. “I had to play a heavy guilt card, but it worked.”

“It didn’t go so well with Boomer.” Franky said. “We need to call home and see if they’ve heard anything.”

“We’ve had your things moved over to the Melbourne Marriott.” Erica said. “We’ll use that for a base of operations.”

“Do they have room service?” Allie asked. “Cause I’m starving.”

 

“Susan, where have you been?” Sonia asked, “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Sorry Sonia.” Boomer said. “I had a visitor today.”

“Who came to visit?” Sonia asked.

“It was Franky.” Boomer answered. “She came all the way from the States to see me.”

“Did she now?” Sonia said. “Did she happen to ask you for anything?”

“Yeah…um..she said sumfin about a friend in here.” Boomer said. “She wanted me ta look out for her, but I told her I had to see what you said first.”

“Smart move Susan.” Sonia said. “Walk with me. Let’s see if we can find Franky’s friend and help her out.”

 

“Hey Howard, is everybody there?” Franky asked.

“They’re all here Franky.” Howard answered. “We were just finishing dinner, not that anyone has much of an appetite right now.”

“Guess that means you haven’t heard from the boss, huh?” Franky asked.

“No. Nothing yet.” Howard said. 

“Put me on speaker would ya Howard?” Franky asked as she put the phone she was using on the table.

“Go ahead Franky.” Howard said. “We can all hear you now.”

“Allie?” Bea asked. “Allie are you there?”

“I’m here babe.” Allie answered. “I’m fine.”

“Franky what’s happened?” Bridget asked.

“I’m not positive, but I’m pretty sure Julia’s inside Wentworth.” Franky said. “I think they’ve got her booked under a fake name. They probably have her in the slot hiding her from everyone.”

“Vera hasn’t seen her?” Bridget asked.

“No, but she knows to be looking for her.” Franky answered. “We went by there today and visited with some old friends.”

“Kaz and the Red Right Hand will be watching out for her.” Allie said.

“I didn’t have as much luck with Boomer.” Franky admitted. “Sonia’s got her snowed. She has her believing she’s her two IC. I don’t know what to do now. If Sonia has Boomer go after Julia, there won’t be much left of her. We have to find a way to get Boomer out of the game and quick.”

“I know what to do!” Bea said as she shot up out of her chair. “Tell Vinegar Tits to set up another visit for Boomer this arvo. I’ll text you the name later. Franky, you keep my girl safe. I love you sunshine, but I gotta go make a call real quick.”

Bea ran out of the room at full speed.

“What just happened?” Allie asked.

“I’m not quite sure.” Helena said. “But Brenda seems awfully confident about whatever it is.”

“I love ya Gidge.” Franky said. “We’ll call ya back in a few.”

“Love you too baby.” Bridget said. “Stay safe.”

“I know that voice. Was that who I think it was on the phone?” Erica asked.

“Confidentiality’s a bitch sometimes, eh?” Franky smiled at Erica as she spoke. “I knew Red’d find a way to get in this mess.”

Thirty minutes later Erica’s phone buzzed. She picked it up and looked at the text.

“Do you know who this is?” Erica asked as she turned the phone for Franky to see the message.

“Red you are a fucking genius!” Franky yelled as she jumped up to her feet. “This is perfect!”

“That’s my girl!” Allie grinned. “Boomer won’t know what hit her.”

“Gimme the phone back.” Franky said. “I need to call Vera.”

 

“Well, she wasn’t in the dining hall for lunch.” Boomer said. “Maybe Franky’s wrong and her friend ain’t here. Nobody misses lunch.”

“Why don’t we go back to your cell and discuss this Susan?” Sonia suggested. “We might just think of somewhere else to look. We wouldn’t want Franky’s friend to get into any trouble now would we?”

They walked together back to H1. Liz was sitting on the couch knitting.

“Sonia and me are gonna talk business in my room.” Boomer said. “Laggers aren’t invited.”

“Don’t mind me.” Liz said as she continued knitting.

“Susan! Look at this room!” Sonia exclaimed. “I’ve told you before, a tidy home is a sign of a tidy mind. Judging by this, you’ve got nothing but chaos in your brain.”

“Yeah well, I’ve been too busy to clean up, haven’t I?” Boomer said as she picked up a wadded up towel off her bed and threw it on the floor. "Have a seat.”

“I’m not sitting anywhere in this garbage dump!” Sonia said as she turned and walked back out to the common area. “Elizabeth, why is this door shut?”

“It’s a newbie.” Liz said. “She wasn’t feeling crash hot when she came in and she wanted to have a lie down. I told her I’d wake her up for the count.”

“We should check on the poor lamb.” Sonia said. “She might need some assistance.”

Sonia opened the door to cell number fifteen and looked inside. Julia was sitting on the bed with her back against the wall with her eyes shut. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was rocking slowly.

“Who do we have here?” Sonia said as Boomer came up behind her.

Julia opened her eyes and looked up. She saw the same giant she had seen before standing behind a demon. She quickly closed her eyes and put her head down.

“We’re only here to help love.” Sonia cooed. “Nothing to worry about. We just want to make you feel better.”

“Get out!” Julia hissed.

“I don’t fink she wants our help Sonia.” Boomer said as he picked her nose. “Maybe we should just leave her alone.”

“Look at the poor dove.” Sonia said. “She’s soaked through.”

“She looks like she needs to go to medical.” Liz said. “I’ll get Smiles over here.”

“You’ll do no such thing Elizabeth!” Sonia ordered sharply. “Go get Stella and Tina. Tell them I need them right away.”

“For what?” Liz asked.

“Just do it Elizabeth!” Sonia yelled. “Do it now and tell them to hurry!”

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” Liz said as she walked out of the cellblock.

Just a couple of minutes later, Tina and Stella walked into H1. Sonia whispered something to Tina and she immediately turned and left again.

“Whatcha need boss?” Stella asked.

“Susan, you and Stella help this poor woman up.” Sonia ordered. “I think she could use a good shower. She’ll feel like a new woman.”

“Yeah, ok.” Boomer said as she stepped in the cell. “C’mon lady. Get up. Boss says ya need to clean up.”

The distorted sights and sounds Julia perceived were bombarding her brain. She was using every ounce of energy she had to keep from lashing out. She kept telling herself none of it was real, but the giant was reaching out to grab her. She managed to keep silent as the giant’s hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her to her feet. She closed her eyes to shut out the sights that flooded in her direction.

“What’s wrong wif her?” Boomer asked. “I fink she may be nuts!”

“Oh now Susan, there’s no need to be so harsh.” Sonia said. “Don’t you remember how frightening this place can be when you first arrive?”

“Nah, I don’t.” Boomer said. “Hey lady, it’s ok. We’re just gonna take ya to the shower.”

The women stared as Boomer and Stella escorted Julia to the shower block. People moved out of their way as they made their way down the hallway. Julia kept her eyes closed the entire way afraid that any more stimuli might take her over the edge.

Kaz looked down the hallway just in time to see the two large women carrying someone into the shower block. She turned and went the other direction.

“Strip her down girls.” Sonia ordered.

Boomer and Stella got to work removing Julia’s uniform. Julia didn’t resist as she sat on the bench with her eyes still closed tightly.

“I’m not washing anyone’s vajayjay!” Boomer announced as she reached in and turned on the water. “That’s where I draw tha line Sonia.”

“No need to worry about that. Just put her in the stall.” Sonia said. “Try to keep her on her feet ladies.”

Boomer grabbed a handful of Julia’s hair from the back of her head and pulled her to her feet.

“Stand up if ya know what’s good for ya.” Boomer said. “I’d hate to have to punch ya tits in.”

Julia stood under the stream of water. The steam was rising around her. She put her hands against the wall in front of her to hold herself up. He eyes were still closed and she dropped her chin to her chest. 

Tina walked into the shower block carrying two large buckets.

“Here you go.” Tina said as she dropped the buckets. “I’ll be back in a minute with the rest of it.”

“Thank you Tina.” Sonia purred. “I think it’s time to wake out new friend up, don’t you? Susan, please put our new friend’s feet in these buckets.”

“What?” Boomer asked. “What do ya want me ta do?”

“Carry the buckets in the stall and put one of her feet in each one.” Sonia said slowly. “Now Susan.”

“Shit!” Boomer said as she picked up the buckets. “There’s ice water in here!”

“Right the first time Susan.” Sonia said. “Now do what I told you to do.”

“Yeah, alright.” Boomer said begrudgingly. “Can ya give me a hand with this Stella?”

Boomer held the buckets still while Stella grabbed each of Julia’s legs one at a time and shoved them in the ice water.

“Now turn off the hot water.” Sonia said.

“You’ll give her a heart attack!” Boomer said.

“Question me one more time and I’ll be promoting Stella to your position.” Sonia snipped. “Now do it!”

“Sorry lady.” Boomer said quietly as she reached in and turned off the hot water.

“Hypothermia will set in quickly Julia.” Sonia said. “Just give in to it. Go to sleep. Those monsters you’re seeing will run away from the cold. Just relax and go with it.”

Julia raised her head so the cold water was spraying in her face.

“Just a few more minutes and you’ll be fast asleep.” Sonia said. “Surrender to it. Surrender to me.”

“How the fuck is she standing there?” Boomer asked.

“She’s a woman of great breeding Susan.” Sonia said. “She’s a thoroughbred. She’s a true blueblood.”

“She’s blue alright.” Boomer said. “Why are we doing this to her Sonia? She didn’t do nuffin.”

“She’s been a naughty girl Susan.” Sonia said. “She’s been meddling in my business and I can’t have that.”

“Ah shit.” Boomer said. “Are ya gonna kill her?”

“Eventually.” Sonia said. “Tina’s gone to fetch the syringe now.”

Julia’s eyes popped open and she took in a few deep breaths while still standing under the freezing cold water. She slowly stepped out of the buckets of ice water. She turned and walked out of the stall calmly.

“Thank you Sonia.” Julia said calmly standing naked before them all. “I needed that.”

“Holy shit!” Boomer screamed. “She’s a fuckin’ freak!”

“What are you doing to this woman?” Kaz screeched as she entered the shower block flanked by the members of the Red Right Hand. “Somebody give her a towel!”

“This bitch is just freaky! I’m outta here!” Boomer said as she ran out the door.

“I’ll see you again soon Julia.” Sonia said as she walked out of the shower block followed by a stunned Stella.

“Are you alright?” Kaz asked Julia.

“Better than ever thanks.” Julia said as she started to dry off.

 

Boomer was almost running down the hall back to her cellblock when she saw Linda Miles in the hallway.

“Jenkins!” Miles yelled. “Slow it down and come here.”

“Whad’ya want Smiles?” Boomer asked tentatively.

“Ya got another visit.” Miles said. “Come with me.”

“What tha fuck is going on t’day Smiles?” Boomer asked. “I haven’t had a visitor in years and now I have two in one day?”

“Maybe it’s just your lucky day.” Miles said as she opened the door to the strip search room.

A few minutes later Boomer went through the door to the visitor’s center. She looked around and her eyes widened when she saw her friend.

“Max?” Boomer said. “Maxie, is that you!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Julia's back to herself--what's next?


	75. You Need to be Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia has a chat with Kaz and Boomer sees the chance for her dream to come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday everybody! The roller coaster is almost to the top of the hill...

The members of the Red Right Hand stood guard as Julia got back in the shower to warm up. When her body temperature had returned to normal, she turned off the water and started to dry off.

“Could you ladies please excuse us?” Julia asked. “I’d like to speak with Kaz alone if that’s alright.”

Kaz looked at Julia for a moment before nodding her ascent to her girls. Julia got dressed as they filed out of the shower block. Julia sat down on the bench beside Kaz.

“Thank you for that.” Julia said. “I appreciate your help.”

“I only did it for Allie.” Kaz replied. “She asked me to keep an eye out for you.”

“She knows I’m here?” Julia asked.

“She wasn’t sure, but she thought it was a possibility.” Kaz said. “Turns out she was right. Lord that girl has a way of being attracted to trouble magnets! She just can’t stay away from the drama queens.”

“What are you talking about?” Julia asked.

“You don’t have to pretend.” Kaz said. “I know you and Allie are partners.”

“No we’re not.” Julia said. “Where would you get that idea?”

“She told me herself.” Kaz said defiantly.

“What exactly did she tell you?” Julia asked.

“She told me the rumor about her and Franky wasn’t true.” Kaz said. “And then she told me someone she cared about was in here and needed looking after.”

“You’re a smart woman Kaz, but you do have a talent for jumping to the wrong conclusions.” Julia said. “The truth of the matter is Allie and I aren’t involved with each other. I have a wife and so does she.”

“She’s married?” Kaz asked.

“Happily.” Julia said. “I’m sure her wife is beside herself waiting on her to get home.”

“Then why is she here?” Kaz asked.

“They found Joan Ferguson’s body.” Julia said.

“Oh shit.” Kaz said worriedly.

“It’s too complicated to go into now, but let’s just say there are those who’d like to see Franky blamed for Joan’s death.” Julia said. “And there are others who’d like to see Allie go down as collateral damage.”

“So how do we stop them?” Kaz asked. “What can I do to help?”

“I appreciate the offer Kaz, but I have that in hand.” Julia said. “I need you to do something else.”

“What’s that?” Kaz asked.

“You and Will need to keep a lower profile.” Julia said. “If I know about it, others do too. They’ll use it against you.”

“How did you…who…what are you talking about?” Kaz finally asked.

“I know you haven’t completely crossed that line.” Julia said. “Turning to each other for a little comfort is one thing, but don’t let it turn into a full-blown affair. Will’s career can’t take it and you’ll lose any credibility you ever had with the women if it gets out.”

“How do you know about that?” Kaz asked.

“That’s not important.” Julia said. “What is important is for you to do what I asked you to do before. You need to deal with your demons Kaz. Start working with Dr. Peterson. The time is coming when you’ll truly be able to help these women. You need to be in the healthiest head space possible when that time comes. Your father’s dead Kaz. He can’t hurt you anymore if you don’t let him. Wouldn’t it feel good to walk away from all that rage? Wouldn’t it be nice to see people instead of victims and perpetrators? Kate’s a brilliant therapist Kaz. She can help you do all of that and more.”

“Why do you care so much?” Kaz asked. “What do you want from me?”

“I want what you want Kaz. It’s all about what’s best for the women.” Julia said. “You, Kate and Vera could do great work together here. Your chance is coming and you need to be ready for it. Trust me.”

“And why should I do that?” Kaz asked.

“I’ve been nothing but honest with you Kaz.” Julia said. “Just do the right thing and you’ll be fine.”

Julia patted Kaz on the knee as she got up from the bench. A searing pain shot through her head when she stood up. She grabbed her temples as she tried to focus and breathe through the pain.

“We need to get you to a doctor.” Kaz said. “Someone needs to check you out.”

“I am a doctor.” Julia said as the pain subsided. “I’m fine, just tired is all.”

“Are you sure?” Kaz asked. “Ya look a bit shaky.”

“I’m sure. Think about what I said Kaz.” Julia said as she put a towel over her hair and pulled the door to the shower block open. “Thank you again for your help.”

 

Meanwhile in the visitor center…

 

“I can’t fuckin’ believe this!” Boomer yelled. “It’s really you! Ya got your tits back and everyfing!”

“Careful Booms! They’re still new!” Maxine smiled as she raised her hands defensively in front of her. “It’s so good to see you! I can’t tell you how much I’ve missed you. Have a seat. Let’s chat.”

“Oh Maxie! It’s so good to see ya!” Boomer said excitedly. “How’s the um…ya know..the um…cancer?”

“I got the all clear Booms!” Maxie beamed. “I’m officially a survivor. It’s over. I’m all better now.”

“Oh my God! That’s so good Maxie!” Boomer said. “When did ja get outta Barnhurst?”

“I got out a few months ago.” Maxine explained. “They let me go on a compassionate release because of the cancer. I had to finish my treatments and get the all clear before I could come and visit, but I was thinking of you all the time.”

“I’ve been finking about you too Maxie.” Boomer said. “I really have. I mean, I’ve been really busy being a two IC and all, but yeah, I was finking about you.”

“You’re the two IC?” Maxine asked. “Who’s the Top Dog?”

“It’s Sonia.” Boomer answered. “She saw how smart I was and everyfing and she made me her two IC. We got a business goin’ and shit. I’m important around here now Maxie.”

“You were always important to me Booms.” Maxine said. “We were gonna have a baby together, remember?”

“Yeah we were, but it didn’t work, did it?” Boomer said sadly. “I’d give anything ta have a bub.”

“Well, that’s one of the reasons I’m here actually.” Maxine said. “I’ve met someone Booms. His name is Jonathan and he’s wonderful! He’s a nurse. I met him when I was still at Barnhurst and it was love at first sight! He took such good care of me when I would go to the hospital. We’ve been together for a while now.”

“Oh…um…ok.” Boomer said. “So you’ve got somebody and I’m still sittin’ in this shithole.”

“Booms, Jonathan and I both want to have a child.” Maxine said. “Would you be interested in helping us with that?”

“Helping you like how?” Boomer asked. “He’s a boy. You’re a girl. Whad’ya need me for?”

“Booms, I got new breasts, not a functioning uterus.” Maxine said. “I can’t have a child on my own. You know that.”

“Oh yeah right, I forgot!” Boomer said laughing. “I dunno what I was finking!”

“I’ll take it as a compliment.” Maxine said. “So would you be willing to help us?”

“What like me have tha bub and just give it to ya?” Boomer asked. “I dunno if I wanna do that.”

“We’d share the child with you Boomer.” Maxine said. “We can sign a parenting contract together. The baby will have three parents instead of just two. I know you would be a great mother and I know I will too.”

“Do ya really mean it?” Boomer asked. “You’d really want us ta still have a bub?”

“I really mean it Booms.” Maxine said. “Now you would have to take really good care of yourself while we’re doing this. No lunatic soup, ok?”

“Ah no Maxie, I would never do that.” Boomer said. “If I get tha chance ta have a bub, I’m gonna do it right.”

“Good.” Maxine said. “When would be a good time for me to bring the …um..well you know.”

“What, tha spoof?” Boomer said. “Lemme fink…it’s been um…lessee…um…Oh shit! We’re two weeks from me last bleed right now! Can ya get it here tomorrow?”

“Are you sure Boomer?” Maxine asked.

“Yeah I’m sure.” Boomer said. “I bashed a girl from J block for a box of bloody tampons two weeks ago. I remember cause Sonia got pissy about me getting’ too rough with tha bitch. She told me ta start bein’ more delicate. Who the fuck needs delicate?”

“What’s Sonia going to have to say about all this?” Maxine asked.

“She’ll be fine with it.” Boomer said confidently. “It was her who helped me get tha syringe last time remember?”

“Ok then. If you’re sure.” Maxine said. “I’ll come back tomorrow and we’ll try again. Maybe this time our luck will be better.”

“It will be Maxie.” Boomer said. “I just know it will be.”

 

Boomer was almost skipping down the hall back to H1 she was so excited. She saw Sonia walking towards her in the hallway.

“What in the world has gotten into you Susan?” Sonia asked. 

“Aw Sonia! Ya never gonna believe it!” Boomer exclaimed. “Maxie just came ta see me and she still wants us ta have a bub!”

“You can’t get pregnant Susan!” Sonia scolded. “You’re a business woman now. You don’t have time for such things.”

“And she’s gonna bring in tha spoof to…” Boomer started and then her brain caught up to what she had just heard. “What? Whad’ya mean I can’t get pregnant? Ya didn’t have any problem with the idea before.”

“That was before the garden project.” Sonia said. “That’s our priority now. No Susan, you can’t get pregnant. It’s just not in our best interests. Maxine will understand. You need to let her know as soon as possible, yes?”

“But that don’t make no sense Sonia.” Boomer argued. “I can do both.”

“Susan, don’t argue with me.” Sonia said sternly. “We’ve talked about this. Do you want Stella to take your place?”

“No I don’t want that fat ass to take my place.” Boomer exclaimed. “She can’t do what I do. She’s an idiot.”

“Then it’s settled.” Sonia said as she started to walk off. “I don’t want to hear another word about it.”

 

Boomer walked into H1 with her head hung low and her hands in her pockets. Liz was sitting on the couch knitting and watching the television. Boomer sat down next to Liz and let out a heavy sigh.

“Something on ya mind Boomer?” Liz asked.

“Sort of.” Boomer pouted. “Why’s Stella hangin’ out in tha hall?”

“Sonia ordered that the newbie couldn’t use tha phone. She’s there ta make sure she doesn’t get to it.” Liz asked as she set down her knitting and turned the television off. “Well c’mon then, what is it?”

“It’s just that I was so happy and the Sonia said I couldn’t” Boomer said.

“Couldn’t what?” Liz asked.

“Have a bub.” Boomer said. 

“Wait, what?” Liz asked. “You haven’t talked some maintenance guy into giving up a franger full have ya?”

“No.” Boomer said. “But that’s not a bad idea. Why didn’t I fink of that before?”

“Because it wouldn’t work Boomer.” Liz said. “They’d have ya ass in tha slot in a minute for harassing some poor bloke like that. Now what brought all this up?”

“Oh right, well Maxie came ta see me and…” Boomer started.

“Oh my God! How is she?” Liz exclaimed. “Is she doin’ alright?”

“Yeah, yeah she’s good.” Boomer said. “She still wants us ta have a bub, but Sonia says I can’t.”

“So you’re saying Sonia gets to decide if you and Maxine have a bub.” Liz said. “That doesn’t make any sense Boomer.”

“Well it sounds pretty stupid when I hear you say it.” Boomer said. “Nah she don’t get ta decide. She just said if I got pregnant that fat ass Stella would be her two IC.”

“Who says she has ta find out?” Liz asked. “Just go ahead with tha plan and by tha time Sonia finds out, it’ll be too late.”

“It was her that helped last time, remember?” Boomer said. “Even if I still get tha spoof from Maxie, how’m I gonna get a syringe wiffout Sonia helpin’?”

“You don’t need her help Boomer.” Julia said as she walked out of her cell. “I can help.”

“How tha fuck are you gonna help popcicle lady?” Boomer asked. “Mind ya own business!”

“Boomer! That’s not nice.” Liz said. “She’s offerin’ ta help ya get what ya want. Ya might wanna listen to her.”

“Alright then ice girl, how’re you gonna help?” Boomer asked. Where’re you from anyway? You talk funny.”

“I’m American.” Julia said. “And I’m a doctor.”

“Ya shittin’ me.” Boomer said. “So you can just go to tha clinic and get me a syringe from nursie, ‘eh?”

“What do you mean I can’t use tha phone?” Sarah yelled at the front of the cell. “At least let me go see my sister. She’s the nurse.”

“Go back to ya cell and lay back down cutie. Boss said tha newbie don’t talk ta nobody. You’re a newbie.” Stella told Sarah. “If ya nice, I’ll come and visit ya in a bit.”

“You stay away from me!” Sarah yelled as she went back into her cell and closed the door.

“Shud-up!” Boomer yelled. “Jeez these bitches don’t know when ta leave it. That stupid bitch has been moanin’ since she walked in tha door about wantin’ ta see nursie. I wonder if she’s a slag like her sista. Anyway, you were sayin’ you could get me a syringe.”

“No, I can’t get you one.” Julia said. “But I can make one.”

“Outta what?” Boomer asked.

“If you have a ball-point pen, some disinfectant wipes and a bottle of eye drops we’re good.” Julia said. “Liz will have anything else I need in her knitting kit.”

“Why would you wanna help me?” Boomer asked. “Whad’ya want? I don’t do no lezza shit.”

“Franky speaks highly of you.” Julia said. “She works for me. She’s told me a lot about you Boomer. I’d do it as a favor to her. I don’t want anything in return.”

“You’re Franky’s friend?” Boomer asked. “Are you tha one she was lookin’ for?”

“Yeah.” Julia said. “That’s me.”

“Shit.” Boomer said. “Sorry about before then. It was Sonia’s orders.”

“Just let me know what you decide to do.” Julia said as she walked back to her cell. “It’s all up to you.”

Julia shut the door behind her when she walked in the cell and leaned against the door. She walked across the room and retrieved her ring from the hem of the curtain and put it in her bra next to her heart.

“Good work girls.” Julia whispered out loud. “We’re almost there.”

 

Julia piled her try high with food. She followed Liz in line.

“Jeez love!” Liz said “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone so excited about tuna casserole, or whatever that is.”

“I’m hungry.” Julia said as she followed Liz to a table. “Can I sit with you?”

“Course ya can.” Liz said. “I’m not very popular around here these days.”

“You seem alright with that.” Julia said as she started to eat. “Are you?”

“I’m learning to enjoy my own company.” Liz said. “It’s funny. I used to start to feel nervous if I was alone for too long. Now, I kinda enjoy it. When I’m out in tha yard I’d much rather work tha maze than listen to tha gossip.”

“Are you still a peer worker?” Julia asked between bites.

“Yeah.” Liz said. “It’s the one thing Sonia hasn’t been able ta take from me. Kaz took Doreen’s place for the other spot. Doreen was my good friend.”

“And Kaz isn’t?” Julia asked.

“We’re not exactly besties, no.” Liz said. “She’s a bit preachy for my taste and I’ve never been able to get past what she did to Bea. She was a Top Dog here a while back. She was my friend too. I miss her.”

“I’m sure she misses you too Liz.” Julia said.

“I dunno how.” Liz said. “She’s dead.”

“Sorry.” Julia said.

“No worries.” Liz said. “She’s better off wherever she is.”

“I’m sure you’re right about that Liz.” Julia said.

“Good evening ladies!” Sonia chimed in. “How are we tonight?”

“Doing just fine thanks.” Julia said.

“Why don’t you come and take a walk with me Julia.” Sonia said.

Stella and Boomer stood on either side of her chair. Boomer reached out and pulled Julia up by the arm.

“Sorry Doc.” Boomer said. “Orders is orders.”

“Liz, be a dear and take care of Julia’s tray for her.” Sonia said. “Come with us dear. We’re going to have some fun.”

 

“Mr. Channing, I haven’t seen a work order issued for the needed repairs in the segregation unit.” Vera said. “We need to get that area operational as soon as possible. If we have an incident we’ll be risking further problems without that tool available to us.”

“I’ll make sure Mr. Stewart sees to it Vera.” Channing said. “It’ll be operational by morning I’m sure.”

“Is it in the budget to pay a plumber overtime?” Vera asked.

“You let me worry about that Vera.” Channing said dismissively. “Is that all?”

“Um well there was one more thing I wanted to ask about.” Vera said. “Have you seen Dr. Millpond today?”

“No Vera, I haven’t.” Channing said. “You were on the front desk all day. If she had come in, you would have seen her. It was my understanding she got what she needed for her assessment yesterday. Why do you ask?”

“I’m quite a fan of her work.” Vera said. “I was hoping to see her before she returned to the States.”

“I thought you liked dick Vera.” Channing jibed. “I didn’t know she was your type.”

“I don’t think that’s a very appropriate response Mr. Channing.” Vera said.

“Then file a fucking complaint.” Channing said as he poured himself a drink. “Copy and paste from the last one. You saw how far it got you. Now if you don’t mind, I need to speak with Mr. Stewart.”

“Yes Mr. Channing.” Vera said as she left the office and headed towards the segregation unit.

“Jakie boy get in here!” Channing boomed. “Want a nip?”

“Thanks, no.” Jake said. “What can I do for you sir?”

“Just wanted to check on the books for the week.” Channing said. “I believe you owe me a payment don’t you?”

“Yes sir, here it is.” Jake said as he set a bag on the desk. “It’s all there.”

“Ya know, I think it’s time for us to expand the business.” Channing said. “Let’s double the order for next week.”

“Sir, that’s a lot of product to try to move.” Jake said. “We don’t want the girls overdosing on us do we?”

“Who tha fuck really cares what happens to these bitches?” Channing said. “That’s what makes ‘em a perfect market. One goes, three more fucking junkies come in and our wallets fill up all the faster.”

“If you’re sure then I’ll take care of it.” Jake said. “But you need to run interference with Stevens. She’s not gonna like the increase in the drug flow. She says it lowers her work shop productivity.”

“I’ll take care of Stevens Jakie.” Channing said. “I’ll bring her in tonight for her weekly romp and she’ll be purring like a kitten. Make sure everyone steers clear of the admin corridor tonight.”

“Righto.” Jake said. “Is there anymore word on my promotion?”

“The paperwork’s been filed with the Board.” Channing said. “Until I can get Stevens chilled out about Doyle I can’t give up the helm. Once I get her settled, I’ll hand the place over to you.”

“Thank you sir.” Jake said.

“But our arrangement stays in place even after I leave Jake. Don’t forget that.” Channing said. “This is a fucking goldmine! Oh and Jake—you can put the segregation unit back on line. Vera’s up my ass about it.”

“Yes sir.” Jake said. “Right away.”

Jake walked out of the governor’s office and headed towards the segregation unit. He saw Vera walking toward him.

“Hey Vera.” Jake said. “What’s up?”

“I have nothing to say to you.” Vera said coldly.

“C’mon Vera!” Jake pleaded. “I’m going to be the governor soon. You really might want to be nicer to me.”

“Shut up Jake.” Vera said as she walked out into the employee lounge.

Vera gathered her things from her locker and went through to reception to check out for the day. As she walked out the door, she pulled her phone from her pocket.

“Erica, this is Vera.” Vera said. “She’s not in there, I went to check myself.”

 

Boomer and Stella walked along behind Sonia and Julia. Sonia led the way as they headed down the hallway to the door that opened out onto the yard. An officer waited and nodded as Sonia approached. The officer unlocked the door and Sonia walked through with Julia behind her. Boomer and Stella started to walk out but Sonia stopped them.

“You can head back in to dinner girls. I’ll take it from here.” Sonia said. “I’d like to speak with our new friend alone.”

Sonia led the way across the darkened yard. She sat down at a table and motioned for Julia to join her.

“It’s such a lovely evening, I thought some fresh air would do us both some good.” Sonia said. “I so love seeing the night sky. It reminds me how infinite the possibilities are.”

Julia just sat silently in front of Sonia.

“Oh now Julia, don’t be rude.” Sonia said. “I’ve read one of your books you know. I’m curious, if you had the chance to write one about me, what would you say?”

“I’d never write about you Sonia.” Julia said. “You don’t meet my criteria.”

“What does that mean?” Sonia said “You act like my accomplishments aren’t worth your analysis.”

“They’re not.” Julia answered. “You bore me to tell you the truth.”

“I can’t believe you would say such a thing!” Sonia exclaimed. “I understand your next book is about that creature Joan Ferguson. That evil cow didn’t have half of my abilities. She was a monster.”

“Yes she was.” Julia smiled as she spoke. “She was a true monster, not a clumsy oaf like you.”

“What would ever make you say that?” Sonia asked. “I pride myself on always being on point.”

“Joan was an aristocrat.” Julia said. “She was born to greatness—it was a horrible greatness, but greatness none the less. She was sleek and efficient. Joan was always in control. She decided the fate of her victims and took pleasure in their misery. You? You hit people in the head with whatever you grab first. Your kills are nothing more than an angry reaction. There’s no elegance there. No style.”

“What do you know?” Sonia said. “I got rid of those who got in my way. I dispatched them and disposed of them. How can you not see the elegance and efficiency in that?”

“You may have killed people Sonia but you’ve never experienced the true bliss of watching the life drain from someone’s eyes.” Julia said. “Your blitz attacks deny you the ultimate rush of power. You don’t have the nerve to take pleasure in a kill. Your middle-class upbringing prevents you from achieving greatness. You don’t have the bloodline for it. You don’t have the breeding.”

“I may not have been born to wealth, but I have certainly achieved it.” Sonia said defensively. “I have worked tirelessly to pull myself up the ladder and I haven’t allowed anyone to divert me from my goals. I’m still achieving, even in this shit hole. I have these women operating like a fine-tuned machine.”

“You’re producing, not achieving. There’s a difference.” Julia said. “Joan managed to terrorize virtually everyone in this prison, inmates and staff alike. I don’t see fear in the eyes of the staff around here.”

“I prefer charm.” Sonia said. “It’s so much more…feminine.”

“Do you honestly believe you’ve charmed Channing?” Julia asked. “You haven’t. He’s playing you just like Kaplan did. Before you know it, Channing will toss you aside like the piece of trash you are.”

“I wouldn’t expect a Sapphic sycophant like you to understand the power a woman can wield over a man when she knows what she’s doing.” Sonia said. “He’s addicted to me. He can’t help himself.”

“Channing is a man of exotic tastes.” Julia said. “He’s not the type to be sated by a run of the mill romp on the office floor. He requires more. You’re not capable of providing him with the kind of sexual adventure he seeks. You don’t have the imagination for it. Joan understood that about him.”

“He would never fuck Joan!” Sonia exclaimed. 

“She didn’t have to fuck him to control him.” Julia responded. “She spotted his need for hedonism a mile away. She allowed him to indulge his true desires and he surrendered his power to her in exchange. She never had to spread her legs and submit to him, unlike you. He sees you as a chore Sonia, not a lover.”

“You’re wrong about that.” Sonia said. “I’m still going to kill you Julia… eventually. I have an appointment with Derrick this evening and I think I’ll show you just how much control I have before I dispatch you. You’ll regret missing out on the best seller you could have written about me.”

“Don’t bother.” Julia said. “You’re never going to change my opinion of you.”

“Oh I think I will. I’ll look forward to your surrender.” Sonia said. “I love a good challenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can the girls find Julia in time? Let's hope so.


	76. A Deal's a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this one...too much to summarize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday folks. I was going to cut this one off and make you wait a little longer, but that would have been cruel. :)
> 
> ***Disclaimer*** I am not a doctor. I have done some research into the medical condition described but I have also taken some literary license as well.***
> 
> Enjoy the ride...

“Why haven’t you called me back yet you little prick?” Channing yelled into his phone. “Where the fuck are you? If I don’t hear from you by morning, I’ll be making that call to your captain. Don’t doubt that ya stupid twat.”

Channing slammed down the phone and heard a knock at his door.

“What is it?” Channing yelled.

“Derrick you have to help my sister.” Nurse Radcliffe whined. “My mum is driving me crazy!”

“You were both paid well for the favor Lee.” Channing answered. “It’s not my fault ya sista’s too stupid ta get the job done right.”

“You said if I ever needed a favor you would help me.” Nurse Radcliffe said. “I need a favor.”

“It’ll cost ya.” Channing sneered. “Ya ready to pay up?”

“What do you want Derrick?” Nurse Radcliffe huffed.

“I want you to meet me in tha car park in about two hours.” Channing said. “I want ta see what my cock looks like covered in that lovely shade of red you wear.”

Channing reached over and smeared Nurse Radcliffe’s lipstick with his thumb.

“Fine.” Nurse Radcliffe said. “I’ll see you then, but you’d better have my sister outta here by tomorrow arvo.”

“A deals a deal.” Channing laughed as he opened the door to find Jake standing there with Sonia. “We’ll talk later then.”

Nurse Radcliffe ducked out of the office past Sonia.

“She needs to work on her touch-up skills.” Sonia said as she entered the office.

“See that we’re not disturbed Jake.” Channing ordered as Jake pulled the door closed and disappeared down the hallway. “How are you this evening darling? Would you like a drink?”

“Yes and make it a triple.” Sonia ordered. “What was that about anyway?”

“Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about.” Channing said as he handed Sonia her drink. “Have you been having fun with your new toy?”

“I must admit, she’s fascinating.” Sonia said as she sipped her drink. “The way she speaks about Joan is…well it’s almost like she admired the bitch. She’s not at all what I expected.”

“Those shrinks are all nutcases.” Channing said. “They spend too much time around crazy people. It’s no wonder they eventually catch it.”

“So using your logic Derrick, I guess that’s why you’re such a naughty boy.” Sonia said as she started to undress revealing her black lace bra and pantie set. “You’ve spent too much time around these criminals and it’s time for your punishment.”

“Really?” Channing asked. “I’ve been very naughty mommy.”

“Make that mistress!” Sonia snapped as she slapped Channing with the back of her hand.

“Oh I like where this is going.” Channing said as he quickly dumped a bump of cocaine on his fist and snorted it quickly. “Do your best mistress. I can take it.”

 

“Can we talk?” Kaz asked Will.

“Yeah.” Will said as he opened the door to the equipment room. “We still have a few minutes before lockdown.”

Will shut the door behind them and leaned in to kiss Kaz. She raised her hands to stop him.

“Um…that’s what I want to speak with you about.” Kaz said. “We need to stop this before one of us gets hurt.”

“I would never hurt you Kaz, you know that.” Will said.

“I know you would never mean to hurt me Will, but if anyone finds out about us, you’ll be fired and I’ll be known as the screw lover for the rest of my sentence. Neither one of us can afford for that to happen.” Kaz explained. “I care for you deeply Will, but this—whatever it is—can’t have a happy ending and we both know that. Not right now at least.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Will said as he looked down at his shoes. “I never should have let it go as far as it did. It’s not appropriate and I’m sorry for putting you in an awkward position.”

“I’m as much to blame for it as you are Will.” Kaz said. “Maybe one day I’ll be outta here and we can see where this might go, but until then, I need to focus on helping my girls.”

‘We can still talk, can’t we?” Will asked.

“Of course we can.” Kaz answered. “After what you did for us, I could never turn my back on you. You saved us all from that monster and I’ll never forget that.”

“Yeah well…it’s not one of my proudest moments.” Will said. “But you were right, it had to be done. There was no other way. She never would have stopped.”

“I’m sorry for putting you in such an awkward position.” Kaz said. “But you’ll always be my hero for doing what had to be done.”

“Right then…I guess you’d better be getting back for the final count. Ya know how Jake can be when ya show up late.” Will said as he cracked the door to the equipment room to make sure no one was in the kitchen. “It’s all clear Kaz.”

“Yeah it is Will.” Kaz said. “For the first time in a long time it’s all starting to clear up.”

 

Later that night…

 

Will was making his rounds when he saw Julia leaning on the outer gate of H1. 

“You’re new here aren’t you?” Will asked. “I’m Officer Jackson. Don’t worry. It’s hard for anyone to sleep when they first come in this place.”

“I don’t sleep a lot anyway.” Julia responded. “My name’s Julia Millpond, but for some reason, the officers are insisting on calling me Jane Mills.”

“You saying we have you booked under the wrong name?” Will asked as he opened the outer gate. “Why don’t you come with me and we’ll see if we can get this straightened out.”

“Thanks.” Julia said as she followed Will down the corridor to the booking room.

“C’mon in and have a seat.” Will said as he sat down behind the computer and started typing. “Here you are. Jane Mills, charged with perverting the course of justice, housed in H1 cell fifteen.”

Will turned around and started sifting through the file cabinet behind him.

“That’s odd.” Will said. “Your file’s not in here.”

“It’s probably in Channing’s office.” Julia said. “He wants to keep me lost for a few days.”

“Why would he want to do something like that?” Will asked.

“It’s a long story.” Julia said. “I don’t want to bore you with it. I’d rather spend our time together discussing something else.”

“What’s that?” Will asked.

“They found Joan Ferguson.” Julia said.

“Who sent you?” Will asked. “Are you a cop? Is that why Channing’s hiding you?”

“I’m not a cop. I’m a friend.” Julia said. “Actually a friend of a friend to be more accurate.”

“Who?” Will asked.

“You don’t remember me, do you?” Julia asked.

“Where would I know you from?” Will asked.

“Think back to the day Bea Smith died.” Julia said.

“Shit!” Will exclaimed. “You’re the one who took Bea away that day. You said you were a doctor.”

“I am a doctor.” Julia said.

“Then why are you here and what does this have to do with Joan Ferguson?” Will asked.

“I’m here to tell you what to say to the cops when they finally get around to interviewing you, if they ever do.” Julia said. “You were home watching a football match. The Western Bulldogs versus the Brisbane Lions. The final score was forty-eight to twenty-one. Brisbane won. Stick to that and they can never prove otherwise. Did you get that?”

“Dogs versus Lions, forty-eight to twenty-one. Yeah, I got it.” Will said. “Why are you doing this?”

“Let’s just say you did our mutual friend a favor once and she’ll never forget it.” Julia said. “She wouldn’t want you caught up in this.”

“Can I ask who she is?” Will asked.

“No you can’t.” Julia smiled at Will as she answered. “Just keep doing the right thing Will and it’ll all be fine. Can you take me back to the cell? I’m getting a little tired.”

“Wait, don’t you want to call someone so they can see about getting you out of here?” Will asked.

“That’ll be taken care of soon enough.” Julia said. “I’m not worried about that.”

 

Earlier that evening, back at the hotel…

 

“She’s gotta be in there! I know she is.” Franky said with frustration in her voice.

“I’m telling you, I checked the cells in the slot myself.” Vera said. “She’s not there.”

“Then Channing’s moved her somewhere else.” Franky said. “Where would they put someone they wanted to hide?”

“I thought about that too.” Vera said. “The only other place would be medical isolation. I checked there as well and she’s not in there.”

“You reckon they managed to kidnap her?” Franky wondered out loud.

“Anything’s possible at this point.” Erica said. “Let’s all hope she’s inside that prison. At least then we’ll have a chance at finding her.”

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

“C’mon in Detective.” Erica said. “Good to see you again captain.”

“We’ve brought the passports and the clearance statements that you requested.” The captain said. “Now quit wasting our time and talk.”

“Have a seat then.” Franky said. “This is gonna take a while. This all started with Don Kaplan and Sonia Stevens…”

An hour and a half later a stunned looking Detective Ayoub and her captain sat back on the couch.

“If what you say is true, then I have two detectives I need to have a serious chat with.” The captain said. “And we’ll owe you all a large apology.”

“Kaplan’s been missing for weeks and we haven’t been able to find Mears all day.” Detective Ayoub said. “He’s not answering his phone. It goes straight to voicemail whenever I try the number.”

“I know where you can pick them both up.” Erica said. “Mears ran straight to Kaplan when he couldn’t find Franky. We’ve been tailing him since he left the hotel last night.”

“Where are they?” The captain asked.

“First, tell us where Julia Millpond is.” Erica said. “The last time she was seen, Mears was walking her out of the hotel in cuffs. Is she at the police station?”

“No she’s not.” Detective Ayoub said. “I was there all day and I would have seen her. There was a brawler run late last night to Wentworth. That’s unusual. It’s only done for high security cases. My bet is he booked her under a false name.”

“That’s what we thought.” Franky said. “But we haven’t been able to find her out there. Vera checked all tha little hidey holes they use for crims they don’t want anyone ta find and came up with zilch.”

”Then there’s only one other possible answer.” Detective Ayoub said. “They’re hiding her in plain sight.”

“Well good then!” Allie exclaimed. “Then send one of those squads of yours out there to search the prison.”

“We can’t do that.” The captain said. “Not until we speak with Kaplan and Mears. Can I please have their location?”

“They’re in Tasmania.” Erica said as she wrote down an address. “Here’s the number for my contact. If they leave their current location, they’ll let you know. I’ll make sure they cooperate fully captain.”

“Thank you.” The captain said as he got up off the couch. “We’ll be in touch.”

Just then the captain’s phone rang. He listened to the voice at the other end.

“We’ll be right out there.” The captain said and he hung up his phone. “I’ll have Ansari and her crew go out to pick up Kaplan and Mears. We have to get going.”

“What’s happened?” Detective Ayoub asked.

“There’s been a death at Wentworth.” The captain said. 

 

About an hour earlier out at Wentworth…

 

“Wait!” Jake yelled at Nurse Radcliffe as she stormed down the admin corridor. “Wait! You can’t go in there!”

“Derrick! How dare you keep me waiting in a car park!” Radcliffe yelled as she opened the door to Channing’s office. “Who do you think…OH MY GOD!!!”

Sonia ran past the nurse at full speed right into the arms of Jake Stewart.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Jake yelled as Nurse Radcliffe continued to scream at the top of her lungs. “Where do you think you’re going Sonia?”

Jake grabbed Sonia’s arm and went to the door of the office. He froze in place as he took in the sight before him. Channing was in the floor crouched on his side wearing nothing but his underwear. His shirt had been used to bind his hands behind his back and his belt was looped around his neck. His skin was an odd bluish/gray color and his eyes were open and fixed.

“What have you done Sonia?” Jake yelled as he knelt down and felt for a pulse. “He’s dead.”

Nurse Radcliffe was crying uncontrollably in the corner. Sonia turned to walk away but Jake stopped her before she got down the hall. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the governor’s office. Sonia’s small frame was trembling as Jake shoved her into the chair in front of the desk.

“You stay put.” Jake ordered. “And can you please shut up? I can’t even hear myself think for your bloody blubbering!”

Jake picked up the phone and dialed 999. 

“This is Deputy Governor Jake Stewart at Wentworth Prison.” Jake said. “We need an ambulance in the administrative wing. Send the cops too. Hurry!”

Jake’s mind raced as he tried to decide what to do. Should he clean up the mess and try to cover for Channing? It was obvious enough he had died of strangulation. What do I do? Then it hit him. He didn’t owe Channing anything. His master was dead and that left him sitting high on the hog with no one left to answer to. It was perfect. He grabbed his walkie-talkie from his hip.

“Sierra two to Sierra five.” Jake called out. 

“Sierra five, go ahead.” Will answered.

“Yeah, um I need ya to go to the lobby and meet emergency services when they arrive.” Jake said. “We have a code black in the administrative wing.”

“Repeat please?” Will answered.

“We have a code black in the governor’s office.” Jake said. “I need you to bring emergency services when they get here. They’re on the way now.”

“Copy that.” Will said as he headed to the lobby wondering what in the hell had happened now.

Emergency services arrived quickly and Will escorted them to the governor’s office. He couldn’t help but gasp when he saw Channing on the floor. The EMT’s quickly checked Channing for any signs of life. Finding none, they stepped back and let the police take over.

Jake was busy making phone calls. It was protocol for all senior staff to be called in for a critical incident. Jake wanted to make sure his bases were covered for the report he would have to file with the Board.

“This woman needs a doctor.” One of the EMT’s said looking at Sonia. “She looks like she’s gone into shock. We should load her up and take her in for an exam.”

“Sorry fellas.” Jake said stopping the EMT’s. “She’s a convicted murderer and will have to be escorted if a transport is necessary. Does she have to go? We have a doctor on the way in now.”

“I suppose we can keep an eye on her until your doctor arrives.” The EMT said. 

Will bent down in front of Sonia who was staring into space and still shivering.

“Sonia?” Will called out. “Sonia can you hear me?”

Sonia just continued to stare and shiver.

“Something bad’s wrong with her Jake.” Will said. “Look at her. We need to get her to the medical unit.”

“Yeah, good call.” Jake said. “You go with the EMT’s to the medical unit and I’ll send Peterson that way when she arrives. Radcliffe, you go with ‘em.”

The EMT’s loaded Sonia on a gurney and followed Will to the medical unit. They transferred her from the gurney to one of the beds. Sonia had still not uttered a word and was still shaking. Will covered her with a blanket and watched as Sonia’s shaking increased dramatically.

“Do something!” Will yelled at the EMT’s.

“Sorry mate.” One of the EMT’s said. “Without a doctor, there’s not much we can do but try to keep her warm and continue to observe.”

“I can’t do anything either.” Nurse Radcliffe said.

“Can you stay and watch her for a minute?” Will asked. “I’ll be right back.”

Will ran down the hall to H1 and opened the gate. He quickly tapped on door fifteen and opened the cell door.

“Julia, I need help!” Will exclaimed. “Please come quickly!”

Julia rolled over and put on her shoes and quickly followed Will to the medical unit.

“It’s Sonia.” Will said. “Something terrible has happened.”

Julia jogged into the medical unit behind Will. She saw Sonia shaking in the bed so violently, it almost looked like a seizure.

“What happened?” Julia asked as she started to examine Sonia.

“I dunno exactly.” Will said. “Channing’s dead.”

Julia quickly looked up at Will.

“Sonia was in the office when I got there.” Will said. “She wasn’t shaking this badly before.”

“Nurse do you keep a cocktail shot around for when inmates get out of hand?” Julia asked.

“Yeah.” Nurse Radcliffe said.

“Bring me one.” Julia ordered.

“You’re an inmate!” Nurse Radcliffe exclaimed. “I’m not giving you shit.”

“She’s also a doctor you idiot.” Will yelled. “Why do you think I brought her in here?”

“She’s going to hurt herself if we don’t give her something soon.” Julia said. “Just bring me the shot. Do you want this woman’s death on your hands? Her pulse is off the charts.”

“Alright then.” Nurse Radcliffe huffed as she retrieved the loaded syringe and handed it over to Julia.

“Hold her as still as you can fellas.” Julia ordered as she reached down with an antiseptic wipe on Sonia’s hip before administering the injection.

Sonia’s violent shaking subsided almost immediately. Julia held Sonia wrist and monitored her pulse as Sonia’s breathing returned to normal.

“How is she still awake?” Nurse Radcliffe asked. “That shot was strong enough to take down a full-grown man.”

“She’s experiencing a psychotic break.” Julia said. “Right now, her body has the strength of ten men. We need to put her in soft restraints.”

The EMT’s and Nurse Radcliffe assisted Julia in applying the soft restraints. Once Sonia was secured, they all stepped away from the bed. Sonia’s eyes were darting all over the room but she still didn’t speak.

“How long’s she gonna be like that?” Will asked.

“That’s hard to say.” Julia said. “She might snap out of it in the next little while or she may be like this until the day she dies.” Julia said. “There’s no way to know.”

“Look mate, if we’re not taking her into hospital, then get us the fuck out of here.” One of the EMT’s said. “This place gives me the bloody creeps!”

“Are they taking her in?” Will asked Julia.

“I think Dr. Peterson needs to make that assessment. I’m not familiar with your emergency protocols.” Julia said. “I’m assuming she’s on her way in.”

“Yeah, Jake called her.” Will said. “She should be here soon.”

“They can leave.” Julia said. “I’ll keep an eye on her until she gets here.”

“Thanks Julia.” Will said. “C’mon fellas. I’ll get you outta here.”

Will led the way as the EMT’s took their gurney and left.

“Shit.” Nurse Radcliffe said. “I need a Xanax or four. I have to run to my car. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Could you grab me a cup of coffee please?” Julia asked.

“What do I look like? Your waitress?” Nurse Radcliffe snarked as she walked out the door. “Not my table, sorry.”

A smile crept across Julia’s face as she leaned in to whisper in Sonia’s ear.

“They don’t know what I do.” Julia said quietly. “I know you understand every word I’m saying. Should I tell you what’s happening?”

Sonia’s eyes widened as she looked over at Julia.

“You’re overdosing on a hormone called dopamine.” Julia explained. “The receptors in your brain are being bombarded and they can’t handle the flood. That’s why you can’t speak. Your synapses are firing at a rate far too excessive for your brain to process things properly. The shot calmed you down enough to hear me, but not enough to speak.”

Sonia’s respiration increased as Julia spoke.

“Try to stay calm.” Julia said. “The dopamine will eventually subside and you’ll feel less intense. Have you ever had one of those orgasms, you know the kind where your eyes roll back in your head and you black out for a minute? Multiply that by a thousand. That’s what you’re experiencing. The sad part is, you’ve depleted your dopamine supplies for quite a while. Your brain will have to reset and start producing the hormone at a normal rate. The problem with that is, after an episode like this, it’s unlikely you’ll recover from the crash that’s coming anytime soon. Considering your age and your history of heart disease, you’ll never feel quite yourself again. You’ll be wallowing in the depths of depression for several weeks, if not months after this. They’ll send you to the state mental hospital where you’ll spend your time with those who aren’t easily moved by charm—not that you’ll have much left.”

Julia stood up straight and walked over to the sink. She wet a paper towel and walked back to Sonia’s bed. She gently wiped Sonia’s brow as she continued.

“I knew you couldn’t resist the dare.” Julia said. “Your kind never can. You were so determined to prove to me you were on par with Joan. Well Sonia, I have a little secret to tell you. Joan was a full blown psychopath, you’re not. You are just a sad little woman with a really severe personality disorder. Joan was incapable of feeling what you’re feeling right now. That’s why she could do the things she did. You’re not a monster Sonia, you’re just a sad little creature and you won’t be hurting anyone, anytime soon. You’ll shuffle about in a hospital gown and simply wait to die.”

A tear ran down Sonia’s cheek as she looked at Julia.

“You fuck with my family, I fuck back.” Julia said as she wiped the tear from Sonia’s face. “You asked for every bit of this. I simply gave you what you wanted—infamy. You’ll be front page tomorrow for killing Channing. The women will talk about the crazy old bat who tried to convince everyone she could run a corporation from within these walls. She thought she was a mogul, or would you prefer, an entrepreneur. That’s so much more…feminine. They’ll laugh and tell stories, until they finally forget about the mighty Sonia and when they do remember it’ll be a joke.”

Julia picked up Sonia’s wrist and checked her pulse.

“Enjoy the last bits of this Sonia.” Julia said. “The crash is coming.”

 

Julia walked over to the phone in the medical unit, pick up the receiver and dialed a number.

“Erica, it’s me.” Julia said. “I’m fine. Look, I need you to come to this damn prison and get me out of here. Can you bring me a suit to change into please? The media will be outside. Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not quite done with our little adventure in Oz yet...but we're almost there...


	77. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's wrap up the trip to Oz, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! You seemed to enjoy the last chapter a great deal. This on's not quite as dramatic, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway.

“Can I ask what you’re doing in here?” Julia turned around when she heard Kate Peterson’s voice. “Oh my God! Julia? Why are you in that outfit?”

“It’s a long story.” Julia said. “But you have a patient to tend to right now. Sonia Stevens seems to have had a little psychotic break after she killed Channing.”

“She did what?” Kate asked. “Jake told me there had been a critical incident and I needed to come in. He never said it was a staff member. How in the world did she do it?”

“I’m not quite sure.” Julia said. “Will came and got me and said he needed help. When I got in here she was in a full meltdown. I popped her with a cocktail to calm her down. He just said Channing was dead. From what I’ve overheard on the radios, there’s a rather salacious crime scene in the governor’s office.”

“Julia, what are you doing here?” Kate asked as she started to take Sonia’s vital signs.

“It’s a misunderstanding.” Julia said. “I’ll be released in a few hours. You’re right about that nurse by the way, she’s pretty useless.”

“Where is she anyway?” Kate asked “She’s supposed to be on duty in here.”

“She walked out about a half an hour ago.” Julia said. “She said something about needing a Xanax or four.”

“She’s taking benzos while she’s on duty?” Kate asked. “You’ve got to be kidding me. I’ll have her license for that.”

“I her defense, it’s been a pretty hectic night around here.” Julia said.

“There’s no defense for getting high while you’re on duty and abandoning your post.” Kate said. “Sonia seems stable enough. How long has she been asleep?”

“She drifted off about ten minutes ago.” Julia said. “When you get a chance, you can review the security tapes. She was in quite a state when I got here. From what I saw, I doubt she’ll be very responsive when she wakes up. You’re probably going to have to ship her off to State for a while. She was pretty far gone.”

”We’ll keep her here under observation until morning.” Kate said. “Are you alright Julia?”

“I’m fine.” Julia said. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m asking because you’re standing in front of me and you look like an inmate.” Kate said. “When are you going to tell me what’s going on here? Why didn’t you ask to see me? I could have helped.”

”I knew I wouldn’t be here very…” Julia started.

“Dr. Millpond!” Vera exclaimed as she came through the clinic door. “Oh thank God you’re alright.”

“I could use a cup of coffee, but other than that, I’m fine.” Julia said. “And it’s Julia.”

“Oh right, Julia.” Vera said. “Why don’t you come with me and we’ll get you a cup.”

“Thanks.” Julia said as she followed Vera. “You keep taking good care of these girls, yeah?.”

“I'll try.” Kate said as she turned her attentions back to Sonia.

 

Meanwhile in the governor’s office…

 

“This is going to be a PR nightmare for tha Board.” Jake said to the captain.

“Not my problem.” The captain said. “Channing should have thought about that before he decided to play dungeon keeper with some psycho.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Jake said. “I need ta go make sure the prisoners are still settled. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“We will.” The captain said. “Just keep the staff clear of this corridor until we can get this mess sorted.”

“Righto.” Jake said as he walked out. “Will do.”

“Ayoub, we’ve got this under control.” The captain said. “Go home and get a little kip. I want you and Ansari to handle the interviews with Mears and Kaplan in the morning.”

“Channing’s dead.” Detective Ayoub said. “He was going to be our leverage to get those two to talk. Now what do we do?”

“They don’t know Channing’s dead, now do they?” The captain said. “Just make sure Ansari knows to keep them away from any press. Tell her no radios on the way back in.”

“Got it boss.” Detective Ayoub said. “What about Dr. Millpond?”

“We’ll get a judge to drop her charges first thing in the morning.” The captain said. “Let’s just hope that woman doesn’t want payback for all of this. She could sue the shit out of us .”

 

Meanwhile in the staff lounge…

 

“Where have you been Julia?” Vera asked. “We’ve all been worried sick.”

“Jake took me to the slot for a while and then Channing had me moved to H1 yesterday morning.” Julia said.

“Why didn’t you ask for me?” Vera asked as she poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Julia. “I could have helped.”

“Thanks. I needed this.” Julia said. “I would have, but Sonia got in the way. She and Channing were pretty determined for me not to be found.”

“Mr. Channing won’t be causing anyone any trouble anymore.” Vera said. “I knew he wasn’t the straightest arrow but when I saw the crime scene, I couldn’t believe my eyes. The press are going to have a field day with this one. I feel sorry for his wife. She’s going to be humiliated.”

“I’m afraid there’s no getting around that.” Julia said. “Some of the deepest wounds can be inflicted through collateral damage.”

“It’s all so sordid.” Vera said. “At least when you speak up the Board won’t name Jake governor.”

“I won’t be speaking up Vera.” Julia said. “The authorities will be embarrassed enough about all of this. I don’t need to be adding fuel to that fire. Besides, he’d just say he was following Channing’s orders.”

“I guess it was too much to hope for.” Vera said sadly. “I hate that for the women. He’s an evil bastard.”

“Every dog has his day Vera. His is coming. Trust me.” Julia said. “I’m assuming Erica won’t be able to get in here until morning, correct?”

“I’m afraid that’s right.” Vera said. “She said to tell you she’d be in around eight.”

“Well then, I’ve got a few hours to kill.” Julia said. “Can you take me back to H1? I’d like to lie down for a while.”

“You can go rest in the medical unit.” Vera suggested. “You’ll be much more comfortable in there.”

“H1 is fine.” Julia said. “Please Vera?”

“If you’re sure.” Vera said. “C’mon then.”

“Thank you Vera.” Julia said.

 

Vera walked Julia to the front gate of H1 and let her in. Boomer and Liz were sitting in the dimly lit common area drinking tea. Both were in their bathrobes.

“Where’ve you been?” Boomer asked Julia. “Somfin’s goin’ on around here and we can’t get nuffin outta nobody.”

“Boomer, give the woman a chance ta breathe before ya jump down her throat.” Liz said. “Ya wanna cuppa love?”

“No thanks Liz.” Julia said as she took a seat at the table. “I need to tell you something Boomer and it’s going to be difficult for you to hear.”

“What?” Boomer asked with concern. “What’s happened?”

“Sonia’s in the medical unit.” Julia said.

“Why?” Boomer asked “She didn’t have anover heart attack did she?”

“No she didn’t.” Julia said. “She killed Channing and had a mental breakdown afterward.”

“She did what?” Boomer exclaimed. “Why would she do somfin like that?”

“I don’t know Boomer, but you need to stay calm for me.” Julia said. “I’m not going to lie to you. She won’t be coming back to general population anytime soon.”

“You’re a doctor, right?” Boomer asked. “Can’t you do somfin?”

“I tried Boomer, but she was too far gone.” Julia said. “Besides, she killed a governor. They’re not just going to let that go. She’ll be better off at the mental hospital than she would locked up in the slot forever.”

“Oh shit.” Boomer said as the reality of the situation started to sink in. “That means I’m in charge. I’m the Top Dog now.”

“I guess you are.” Julia said. “But you need to think about whether or not you want to keep that spot.”

“Whad’ya talkin’ about?” Boomer asked. “Why wouldn’t I? I’m smart. I can do it.”

“Boomer listen to me.” Julia said. “Being the Top Dog is a big job and it’s not easy.”

“So?” Boomer asked.

“So maybe there’s something you want more than having the headache of being the Top Dog.” Julia said as she reached in her pocket and set a packaged syringe on the table in front of Boomer. “I picked that up for you while I was in the medical unit. It’ll be safer than a homemade one.”

“Oh shit, I forgot!” Boomer said as she picked up the package. “Maxie’s comin’ in today.”

“If you decide to try to keep the Top Dog spot, people will come after you.” Julia said. “Do you really want to worry about that while you’re trying to get pregnant? You can’t do both. You know that. You have to decide what you want.”

“She’s right love.” Liz said. “If ya really want a bub, this could be ya last chance. Let somebody else take that pain in the arse job.”

Boomer sat back as she held the package in her hands. 

“I ain’t getting’ no younger that’s for sure.” Boomer said pensively. “I promised Max I’d take good care of our bub. I can’t break my promise ta Maxie. She’d never forgive me.”

“Just think about it Boomer.” Julia said as she stood up and walked toward cell fifteen. “I’m going back to bed. I suggest you both do the same. You’re going to need your rest any way it goes.”

 

Julia walked down the hall at breakfast time toward the cafeteria with Boomer and Liz. Just as they got to the door, Kaz pulled Julia aside.

“Is what they’re saying true?” Kaz asked. “Did Sonia really kill Channing?”

“That’s what I was told.” Julia said. “Sonia’s out of the game for good. You need to step up.”

“I don’t wanna go after Boomer.” Kaz said. “Too many of my girls might get hurt trying.”

“Boomer’s going to step down.” Julia said. “She doesn’t want to be Top Dog. The spot’s yours to take, but this time you need to be willing to do what you have to do to maintain order.”

“I hate the idea of hurting another woman.” Kaz said.

“There are a lot of ways to maintain discipline Kaz, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do.” Julia said. “Tina will be your biggest problem. I think you’ll find her supply is about to be cut off, but she’ll find another way, she always does. If you can take her out of the game for a while, the others will fall in line.”

“You’re right.” Kaz said. “I can take care of that.”

“Don’t let them down Kaz.” Julia said.

“Someone else said that to me a long time ago.” Kaz said. “I failed them then. I won’t this time.”

“See that you don’t.” Julia said. “Work with Kate. She can help. If you do what I’m asking of you I’ll make it worth your while. Have Kate contact me in six months and we’ll see what we can do about getting you out on an appeal.”

“Are you serious?” Kaz asked. “Six months?”

“Show the women a new way of doing things.” Julia said. “You can do it.”

“Julia, there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” Vera said as she walked up. “Erica’s here.”

“I have to go now Kaz.” Julia said. “Remember what I said.”

“Take care of Allie for me.” Kaz said.

“Someone else has that job, but I’ll pass on the request.” Julia said as she walked away with Vera.

 

Erica and the captain were waiting for Julia in the staff lounge.

“Dr. Millpond, I am so sorry for all this confusion.” The captain said. “Please accept my apology.”

“It wasn’t your doing captain.” Julia said. “There’s no need for you to apologize.”

“That’s very gracious of you to say.” The captain said. “We’ve had your record expunged. Is there anything else I can do for you? Um… the press are waiting outside and…”

“There’s nothing for you to worry about Captain.” Julia said. “I have no desire to make this situation any worse than it already is.”

“Thank you for that.” The captain said.

“Remember this Captain.” Julia said. “I may need something from you in the future.”

“Of course doctor.” The captain said. “I’ll keep that in mind. We’ll need you to come to the station to give us a statement.”

Julia took the garment bag from Erica and turned to Vera.

“Does anybody know where my phone is?” Julia asked.

“It’s right here. It got logged as your personal property.” Vera said as she handed Julia a plastic bag. “You can use the staff bathroom to get cleaned up.”

“Thanks Vera.” Julia said. “I appreciate it.”

Julia walked into the staff bathroom and started to undress. She pulled her wedding ring from her bra and placed it back on her left hand.

“We’re almost there baby.” Julia said out loud just before she stepped in the shower.

 

Julia walked out the front door of the prison flanked by the captain and Erica. She was dressed in a navy blue business suit and looked like a different person than she had just thirty minutes before. The press had gathered in force outside the prison and they were desperate for a statement. As soon as they arrived in the car park, they were mobbed by the press.

“What’s happened Captain?” The press yelled. “Is it true Derrick Channing is dead? Who killed him? Is the prison in lockdown? Are the prisoners in control? Who’s in charge now?”  
The captain raised his hands to quiet the press rabble down.

“I have a statement for you all.” The captain said. “Derrick Channing was murdered last night by inmate Sonia Stevens. His death is a tragedy and his family has been contacted. Ms. Stevens is still in custody and will be charged with the murder at the appropriate time. The prison is currently secured and there is no danger to the public at this time.“

“Dr. Millpond, why are you here?” A member of the press shouted out.

“I was in town conducting an assessment of the prison’s mental health programs for the Board.” Julia explained. “I was called in with Dr. Peterson due to the critical incident the captain just told you about. I can assure you all that the prison is secure and the women are all being cared for during this difficult time. If you have any further questions, I’m afraid you’ll need to refer those to Deputy Governor Jake Stewart. He’s currently in charge.”

Julia pushed her way past the press as she and Erica got in the waiting SUV.

 

Meanwhile, back in the staff room…

 

Jake had called Vera and Will in to meet.

“I know I’ve fucked up in the past.” Jake started. “But things are going to change around here now. I’ve already arranged for the drug supply to stop. The Board is going to name me the governor, you both know that. Now we all have things we don’t want coming out in the open, don’t we? I’m assuming I can count on your cooperation?”

“Fuck you Jake.” Vera said as she walked out.

“I know where the truck is mate.” Jake said to Will. “You don’t want the cops finding that now do you?”

“There’s nothing in the truck you asshole.” Will said. “Go ahead and tell them. They can’t touch me. I’m Teflon mate.”

Will stormed past Jake and left him alone in the staff room. Jake pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number.

“I have a tip for you.” Jake said. “There’s a truck you’ve been looking for and I know where it is…”

 

“Hey baby.” Julia said into her phone.

“Julia!” Helena said. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine sweetheart.” Julia said. “We’ve just got one more thing to take care of and we’re headed home.”

“When?” Helena asked.

“We should be done here by noon.” Julia said. “Have Howard charter us a flight. I don’t want to wait until tonight to head out.”

“We’ll meet you in LA.” Helena said. “I can’t wait to see you.”

“I can’t wait to see you either sweetheart.” Julia said. “I’ve missed you more than you could ever imagine.”

“Really?” Helena asked.

“Yes love. Really.” Julia responded.

“We’ll see you soon then.” Helena said. “I love you darling.”

“I love you too.” Julia said as she hung up the phone.

 

Julia and Erica got out of the SUV and entered the police station. An officer escorted them to a lounge area where Franky and Allie were waiting.

“Oh my God, Julia!” Allie exclaimed as she grabbed Julia and hugged her tightly. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Julia said as she stepped back and then hugged Franky. “You two really came through for me. I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

“It wasn’t just us Doc.” Franky said. “Red came through big time when we thought we’d blown it.”

“Have you already given your statements?” Julia asked.

“Yeah, we’re all done.” Franky said. “I guess we can get out of here tonight then, huh?”

“We’re leaving this afternoon.” Julia said. “Howard’s chartering us a flight.”

“I can’t wait to get back!” Allie exclaimed. “I feel like we’ve been here forever.”

“You three might want to come watch this.” Erica said as she led them out into the hallway.

They walked up to a window and saw Detective Ayoub interviewing Mears. Erica reached up and flipped a switch on the wall allowing them to hear what was being said.

“Channing turned me in didn’t he?” Mears said. “Ya can’t believe a word that bastard says. I’ve got a shit ton of dirt on him. I’ll talk if you give me witness protection.”

“Why would we do that?” Detective Ayoub said. “We have enough right now to charge you and Kaplan with multiple felonies. Two dirty cops beat one dirty governor.”

“Millpond said you’d offer him witness protection.” Mears said. “You’ve got him, don’t you? He’s already talked.”

“And you’ll never see him again.” Detective Ayoub said. “You have to give us a complete confession. It’s your only hope of ever getting out of prison.”

“It was all Kaplan’s idea…” Mears started.

“Looks like our job’s done here.” Erica said as she flipped the switch back. “C’mon, Ansari’s waiting to take your statement.”

“Let’s get this over with.” Julia said as she followed Erica down the hall.

 

It was just before noon when they arrived at the private terminal in the Melbourne airport. They were all quickly processed through immigration and were shown to a lounge area to wait for their flight.

“Well, we managed to get nearly all the bad guys.” Franky said as she brought drinks over for them all. “Jake tha snake’s the only one who survived.”

“Maybe he’ll turn over a new leaf now that Channing’s out of the picture.” Allie said hopefully.

“A leopard doesn’t change his spots blondie.” Franky said. “Shit floats and that asshole managed to float right past us.”

“Did he?” Julia asked as she nodded toward the television in the lounge.

“A busy news day just got busier.” The newscaster said. “In a day chock-a-block full of drama, one more government official has been arrested. Wentworth Prison’s deputy governor Jake Stewart has been taken into custody and charged with the murder of the notorious Joan Ferguson. Ferguson’s body was recently discovered in an unmarked grave.”

Allie and Franky looked over at Julia as the news cast continued. There was footage of Jake being led in cuffs to a police car.

“It seems the police received an anonymous tip which led them to a vehicle allegedly involved in the murder.” The news caster continued. “According to the police, fingerprints and DNA evidence were found in the vehicle. That evidence has been linked to the deputy governor. We will be reporting more on this story as the facts become available.”

“But how?” Franky asked as the steward came up to tell them their plane was ready.

Julia just winked and said, “Let’s go home girls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get the girls home where they belong, yeah?


	78. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are finally all back together, but anxieties are still high on several fronts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday all. I apologize for the delay--but I did have you lot spoiled with the every day postings. I was pretty worn out after all the adventure of the last few chapters and I needed a break. Life gets in the way sometimes as well.  
> Enjoy!

They were about forty-five minutes into the flight and Julia was into her fourth martini.

“Slow it down Doc!” Franky said. “What are ya doin’ anyway? Ya got no sorrows ta drown.”

Julia just looked at Franky and downed what was left of her drink.

“Another please.” Julia said.

“She did this when I flew over the first time.” Allie said. “She told me it’s what she does when the job’s done.”

“The job’s done alright!” Franky giggled. “We managed to knock off all those fuckers in one go!”

“Yeah, well fucking cheers to us.” Julia said seriously. “Where’s my drink?”

“Before ya get so drunk ya can’t speak, ya gotta tell us Doc, how’d ya do it?” Franky said. “How did Stewart’s DNA get in that truck?”

“Oh, that, yeah.” Julia said as she accepted her drink from the flight attendant. “My contacts found the truck a while back when we were still looking for Joan. There wasn’t any sign of fingerprints but there were some splinters from the box and the shovel in the back. The truck belonged to someone named Turk. It turns out he’s a street level drug dealer and he’s been working with Stewart. Turk has been storing the truck in one of his garages. I thought Jake was the one who helped Joan escape. It made more sense than anyone else. He had already gotten away with killing Jasper. I wasn’t going to let him get away with helping her.”

“But he didn’t do it.” Franky said. “Jackson took her box and buried tha bitch.”

“I found that out after I had the prints and the DNA planted in the truck.” Julia said as she took another large gulp of her drink. “And Jackson didn’t come up with the plan on his own. Once I found out the truth, I decided it was best to just sit back and wait to see what developed.”

“Why didn’t ya just call in a tip to the cops?” Franky asked. “They would’ve picked up Stewart ages ago.”

“Jake would have turned on Will.” Julia said as she finished her drink and motioned for the flight attendant to bring her another. “Will would have folded under the pressure and ended up going to prison. I needed to give him an alibi so he’d be confident enough to let Jake take the blame for it all.”

“How did ya know Stewart would call in the tip?” Franky asked.

“When he had the governor’s chair in his sights, he would want to make sure his senior staff was loyal to him.” Julia said. “I’m sure Will and Vera both told him to fuck off.”

“Ok boss that explains why he went after Jackson.” Franky said. “What happens when he goes after Vera for letting Bea out to go after Ferguson?”

“He won’t.” Julia said. “I told you before. He cares for her. He doesn’t want to see her hurt. He may be a greedy coward, but he won’t try to take her down again. It wouldn’t get him anything if he tried. They’re not going to make a deal on a murder in return for a he-said she-said. When it comes down to it, he’s got no proof of what Vera did that day.”

“You said you went to school at Vanderbilt.” Allie said. “I don’t believe you about that anymore.”

“What?” Julia asked. “Why?”

“Cause now I know you went to Hogwarts.” Allie said as she sipped her drink. “Where do you keep that wand of yours anyway?”

“Helena’s the only one who knows that.” Julia chuckled. “Now scram you two before I have to make you disappear. I’m tired and I want to go to sleep for a while.”

 

Bea was frantically cleaning everything in the guest house. She had already scrubbed everything twice and was on her third go round when there was a knock at her door.

“C’mon in!” Bea yelled as she continued her cleaning. 

“What are you doing Brenda?” Bridget asked.

“What’s happened?” Bea asked desperately. “Are they not coming home?”

“Relax Brenda. They’re in the air now.” Bridget said. “Everything’s over. What’s going on with you anyway?”

“I want everything to be perfect for when Cat gets back.” Bea said as she resumed her cleaning frenzy. 

“Slow down for a minute.” Bridget said as she walked over and reached for Bea’s arm. “Let’s sit down and have a chat.”

“About what?” Bea asked. “What aren’t they telling me?”

“You know everything I do Brenda.” Bridget said calmly. “Where is all this coming from?”

“What?” Bea asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Why are you so jumpy?” Bridget asked. “Where’s this anxiety coming from?”

“I keep thinking about everything that could have gone wrong.” Bea explained. “She could have been hurt or gone back to prison or…”

“But it didn’t go wrong.” Bridget said cutting Bea off. “They’re safe and they’re headed home as we speak. You’ve got nothing left to worry about. Let it go Brenda.”

“I can’t.” Bea said as she got up and started pacing. “It all keeps running through my head over and over again and it won’t stop.”

“Can you sit down for a minute?” Bridget asked as she took Bea’s hands in hers. “You need to focus. You’re all over the place here. I understand why you were so worried—I was too—but they’re safe. You need to focus on that. They’re safe and they’re coming home.”

Bea stared at Bridget for a minute before she responded. 

“I can’t. I can’t do that.” Bea said.

“Why not?” Bridget asked.

“Because the minute I do, something terrible will happen.” Bea said. “I just know something terrible will happen."

“Brenda, you can’t stop bad things from happening by expecting the worst.” Bridget said. “I can’t promise you nothing bad is ever going to happen again, but I can tell you that working yourself into a frenzy over what might happen is unhealthy. You’ll make yourself miserable and the people around you will pay a price as well. You’ve come so far from that broken woman you were. Don’t retreat back to letting fear rule you. “

“I’m scared Bridget.” Bea admitted. “I’m so fucking scared.”

“Tell me what you’re scared of Brenda.” Bridget requested quietly.

“I’m scared of losing her, of losing what we have.” Bea confessed. “I know it all worked out this time, but what if it doesn’t the next time?”

“You can’t live your life that way Brenda.” Bridget said. “None of us knows what the future will bring. All we can do is try and roll with the punches.”

“What if I can’t do that?” Bea asked.

“We’ll work on it together.” Bridget reassured. “You made a big step admitting you were afraid. The woman I knew before wouldn’t have had the guts to do that. As long as you’re willing to be honest with me, we can make progress, yeah?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Bea said. “How do you do it?”

“Do what?” Bridget asked.

“How do you stay so calm?” Bea asked.

“I don’t to tell you the truth.” Bridget admitted. “I’m just as scared as you are most of the time, but I try to focus on what is happening, not what might happen. It’s not always easy, but I try. Someone once told me as long as you practice, you’ll get good at it.”

“Good at what?” Bea asked.

“If you practice at being angry, you’ll be good at it.” Bridget explained. “If you practice being worried, you’ll be good at it. If you practice being calm, you’ll get good at it. Make sense?”

“Yeah, it does.” Bea said. “I guess that’s why you keep trying to get me to try those relaxation techniques, huh?”

“You might want to give a few of those a go before we get on the plane tonight.” Bridget said. “Our girls have been through enough for now. We don’t need to add to their load now do we?”

“You’re right.” Bea said. “I’ll try. Like I said, I want everything to be perfect when she gets home.”

“I don’t think its perfection she wants.” Bridget said. “She just wants you. Don’t forget that.”

Bea nodded her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.

 

“Well that was a mistake.” Allie said as she crossed her legs and shifted in her seat. “We had a million movies to pick from and you had to watch ‘Bound’? Now I have to sit here for six more hours before I can get my hands on my wife. Thanks a lot for that Franky.”

“Get ya hormones back in check Blondie.” Franky teased. “We’ll be back soon enough and you two can go back to hittin’ it like the bunnies you are.”

“Why does it feel like this anyway?” Allie wondered out loud. “It’s been a week and I feel like I haven’t had a root in months!”

“I’m sure tha boss could explain why if she wasn’t passed out from all those martinis she downed.” Franky said. “But I know whacha mean. I feel like I haven’t seen Gidge in forever. I guess it’s just part of bein’ in love, huh?”

“Speaking of which, when are you gonna take the next step with her?” Allie asked. “I know you’ve thought about it.”

“Yeah I have.” Franky said pensively. “Part of me wants to go ahead and take the plunge but the rest of me is scared shitless of it.”

“Why?” Allie said. “You two are great together.”

“We were great together before and I fucked everything up.” Franky said. “I still can’t believe she actually gave me another chance. If the shoe had been on the other foot, I woulda walked.”

“It’s a good thing she wears the heels in your relationship then.” Allie said. “You obviously can’t handle the big girl shoes. Franky, she loves you and you love her. Grow a pair and do what ya need to do.”

“Look Blondie, I realize you’re livin’ out some weird fairy tale where ya both get ta live happily ever after, but my life has never worked that way.” Franky said. “My life is more like a Stephen King novel. Every time I thought someone loved me they’ve left. They walk away like I never existed. Sometimes they come back, but they always walk away again.”

“If you really feel that way, why did you drag Bridget half-way around the world to be with you?” Allie asked. “Your lips may be movin’ but you’re talking out your ass. If you want her to stay then make sure she knows you’re serious about your relationship. Make it official. Put a ring on it.”

“Can I just be happy with the way things are for a while?” Franky asked. “There’s been too much drama. I need to be on more solid ground before I take that step.”

“Whatever Franky.” Allie said. “Oh, by the way, I’m calling first dibs on the lavatory on the plane.”

“Not if Gidge and I get there first ya don’t.” Franky giggled.

“Wedded bliss before single miss.” Allie retorted. “And I’m warning you, if you try to throw one of those cock blocks of yours I might have to let it slip how flirty you were with Erica.”

“But I wasn’t flirty with Erica.” Franky defended.

“True dat, but it might take ya a while to explain that to your girl if I throw it out there.” Allie said. “Do we understand each other?”

“Shit, Red’s got her hands full with you doesn’t she?” Franky asked.

“And you wouldn’t believe what she can do when her hands are full of me.” Allie said as she winked as Franky threw a pillow at Allie’s head.

 

Helena, Bea and Bridget boarded the jet at one in the morning. They were flying through the night to meet their partners who would be landing just past six in the morning. The three women took seats around the small table and Jennifer came to ask if they needed anything before take-off.

“I’m fine thanks.” Helena said. “Ladies?”

“Nothing for me thanks.” Bridget said.

“I’m good.” Bea said. “When are we leaving?”

“We’ll be taking off in just a few minutes.” Jennifer answered. “Please make sure your seat belts are fastened and I’ll be back when we reach cruising altitude.”

“Thank you Jennifer.” Helena said. “If you can’t tell, we’re a little anxious to get out there.”

“No problem at all Helena.” Jennifer said. “The weather looks clear so we should have a smooth flight.”

A few minutes later they taxied down the runway and the plane took off. It was less than five minutes later when Jennifer reappeared.

“Can I get you ladies anything?” Jennifer asked.

“I think I’m going to stretch out on the couch for a while if you two don’t mind.” Bridget said.

“How can you even think about sleeping?” Bea asked with amazement.

“I took half a Xanax before we left the house.” Bridget said as she got up and moved to the couch. “Something tells me I’m going to need my rest to keep up with Franky.”

“Pleasant dreams.” Helena said. “Jennifer, could I have a sparkling water when you get a chance?”

“Anything for you Brenda?” Jennifer asked.

“A coffee would be good, thanks.” Bea said nervously.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Helena asked. “You seem pretty wound up already.”

“I’m just anxious to see Cat that’s all.” Bea said. “I know you’re used to this, but I’m not.”

“I think we both know this time was different.” Helena said. “I’m grateful it all turned out as well as it did, but I’m not at all sure it was worth it.”

“What do you mean Helena?” Bea asked.

“She would have done anything to keep your girls safe. You know that right?” Helena asked animatedly. “If it took throwing herself in front of a moving train she would have done it.”

“I know that Helena, but she didn’t have to.” Bea said. “Why are you getting so upset?”

“A mind like hers is a rare thing Brenda.” Helena said settling back in her chair, her eyes welling with tears. “She’s beyond brilliant, but she pays a price for that. This time the cost may be a little too steep.”

“I don’t understand Helena.” Bea said as Jennifer delivered the drinks. “I thought everyone was fine.”

“Cat and Franky are fine.” Helena said quietly. “Julia’s not. She’d kill me for saying anything to you about it, but I’m worried sick.”

“Helena, what is it? What’s happened?” Bea asked.

“She called me from the police station.” Helena started. “I know Julia better than anyone. She’s not one for flowery speech even when it’s just the two of us.”

“What did she say?” Bea asked.

“She said she missed me more than I could imagine.” Helena said. “That’s not at all like her. She doesn’t say things like that. She just doesn’t. Something’s not right with her.”

“Maybe she’s just exhausted.” Bea suggested. “You know how she is. She’ll go days without sleeping. I’m sure she’s just worn out. It’s nothing a few days rest won’t fix.”

“I know the difference between her being tired and something being off.” Helena said. “Brenda, she’s not as strong as she was before the stroke. I’m telling you something’s wrong with her, I know there is.”

“You’ll feel better about it all when you see her.” Bea said. “If you’re right then maybe we should take her to a doctor in LA before we fly home.”

“I’ll ask her when we get there, but I don’t think she’ll go along with it.” Helena said. “I’ve arranged for her to see Reid Thompson at Vanderbilt as soon as we get back. She needs to be checked out.”

“She’ll be ok Helena.” Bea said as she hugged Helena’s shoulder. “She has to be.”

“Your lips to God’s ear Brenda.” Helena said hopefully.

 

Several hours later, the jet landed in LA and they taxied over to the private terminal. Amanda radioed the tower to check on the status of the charter flight from Australia. She was told they had already landed and the passengers were currently going through customs.

“They should be on their way soon Helena.” Amanda said. “They’re already wheels down and going through customs now.”

Bea fiddled with the ring on her right hand as she shifted her weight back and forth between her feet. Helena and Bridget both checked their make-up while they waited for the girls to arrive. A few minutes later they saw a car pulling into the terminal. The car stopped in front of the women and the door opened. Franky was the first to exit and Allie followed closely behind her.

Both women ran to their partners and pulled them in close.

“I’ve never been so happy to see anyone in my whole life!” Franky whispered in Bridget’s ear. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too baby.” Bridget smiled as she gazed into Franky’s eyes. “No more adventures without me for a while, yeah?”

“No worries baby.” Franky said. “I’m all yours.”

Bea pulled back from the passionate kiss she and Allie had shared. She put her hands on Allie’s face and let her eyes scan over her wife.

“Are you alright my beautiful girl?” Bea asked with tears in her eyes. 

“I will be when you give me my ring back.” Allie said. “I felt naked without it.”

“Here it is.” Bea said as she pulled the ring from her right hand and gently placed it on Allie’s left hand ring finger. “Please don’t ever take it off again.”

“This time it’s on there forever.” Allie said. “It’s a part of me, just like you.”

Bea pulled Allie in close to her body once again and kissed her with all the passion she felt.

“I love you Sunshine.” Bea whispered in Allie’s ear. “I missed you so much. I’m never letting you out of my sight again.”

“I missed you too my queen.” Allie whispered back. “And I can’t wait to show you how much.”

Julia slowly got out of the vehicle. Helena immediately ran to her side and hugged her closely.

“How are you my darling?” Helena asked quietly as she looked into Julia’s eyes and brushed Julia’s hair back with her fingers. “I knew I was right. You need to see a doctor Julia. We can see someone here in LA.”

“I’m ok.” Julia said. “I just want to go home please. I won’t argue about seeing someone when we get back, but I want to go home.”

“Sorry about the condition she’s in Sizzle.” Franky yelled over. “I told her ta slow down with the martinis.”

Bea looked over with concern in her eyes as she watched Julia lean on Helena as she headed for the plane.

“She got crashed on the plane on the way over.” Allie said as she watched Helena and Julia. “I thought she got tanked last time. That was nothing compared to this time. She slept nearly the whole way. I woulda thought she slept it off. Guess not.”

“Yeah, right.” Bea said as she watched the couple board the plane. “C’mon Sunshine. Let’s go home.”

Bridget squealed loudly as Franky grabbed her ass while she was climbing the stairs to the plane.

“Ya think you can keep it in ya pants long enough to get on the plane Franky?” Bea asked.

“Can’t help it Red.” Franky said. “She’s just so fuckin’ hot I can’t keep my hands off her!”

“They’ll be at it on the plane as soon as we’re in the air.” Bea whispered in Allie’s ear as they waited to board the plane.

“Not before us they won’t.” Allie said as she gave Bea a cheeky wink and grabbed a handful of Bea’s ass.

 

They had been in the air for about thirty minutes. Julia lay on the couch with her head in Helena’s lap. Helena gently stroked her head with her fingertips. Her eyes watched for any sign of pain on her wife’s face.

“Do you need anything my darling?” Helena asked quietly.

“I’m cold.” Julia said. “Can I have a blanket please?”

Helena called Jennifer over and asked her to bring a blanket. Jennifer went to a cupboard, brought out a blanket and covered Julia with it.

“Better?” Helena asked. Julia nodded in response. “Try to sleep darling. I’m right here.”

 

“I need to nip to the loo.” Allie announced as Bea got up to let her wife get out to the aisle. Bea started to sit back down when Allie stopped her. She leaned in and whispered in Bea’s ear. “You said you were never letting me out of your sight again. Are you a woman of your word?”

“Lead the way baby.” Bea smiled as she followed Allie to the back of the plane.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do Red.” Franky teased.

The lavatory was extremely small and cramped, but it offered some semblance of privacy. As soon as the door was shut Allie’s lips were on Bea’s and her hands were everywhere. 

“I thought I was going to explode if I didn’t feel your hands on me soon.” Allie whispered desperately as she pulled her own top off and pulled the drawstring on the lounge pants she was wearing. “I need you baby. I need you now.”

“They’ll all know what we’re doing in here.” Bea giggled as she unbuttoned her shirt.

“I don’t really care.” Allie said as she guided Bea’s hand to her core. “Do you?”

“Not in the least.” Bea breathed out as her lips ghosted her wife’s. 

 

“Did ja miss me Gidge?” Franky asked as she stroked Bridget’s cheek with her thumb.

Bridget quickly raised the arm rest that separated them and feverously kissed Franky in response. Franky pulled Bridget onto her lap as she continued to kiss her girl. When they finally parted, they were both out of breath. Bridget leaned in and touched her forehead to Franky’s.

“I never knew I could miss anyone like I missed you.” Bridget whispered as she touched Franky’s face gently. “I can’t wait to get home and show you how much.”

“Who says we have ta wait until we get home?” Franky teased as her hands wandered all over Bridget’s body. “They can’t stay in that loo forever.”

“I can’t believe they beat us to the punch.” Bridget giggled. “I must be slowing down in my old age.”

“There’s something to be said for waiting.” Franky said as she kissed Bridget softly. “And as for old age, let’s just stop all that, yeah? You may be a little older than me but you’re a classic.”

“You do have a way with words my love.” Bridget smiled brightly as she spoke. “You make me feel so special, so loved.”

“You are.” Franky said as she kissed her girl once again. “You are the most special woman in the world and I love you.”

“I love you too Franky.” Bridget said as her own hands began to wander. “Welcome home baby. Welcome home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Helena right or is Julia just tired?


	79. Talk to Me Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's back home and almost all is well...almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday to you lovelies! I hope you're having a wonderful weekend!

They were about three hours into their flight home when Julia’s eyes opened and she sat up. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked over at an anxious looking Helena.

“Feeling better my darling?” Helena asked. “Do you need anything?”

“I’d love a cup of tea thanks.” Julia responded.

“Look who’s joined tha living!” Franky exclaimed as she looked over and saw Julia was awake. “Ya gotta work on holdin’ your drink better Doc, ya got the girls all worried.”

“Shut up Franky!” Bea said from the back of the plane. “How’re you feeling Julia?”

“I’m fine.” Julia said as she got up from the couch and stretched. “I’m just going to freshen up a bit.”

“Go ahead Doc.” Franky said. “Tha loo’s all yours.”

Julia walked down the aisle of the plane and stopped when she got to the seats Bea and Allie were occupying.

“You two think you can hold off on your next adventure long enough for me to clean up a little?” Julia asked. “I know you missed each other, but don’t you think three times in three hours is a little excessive?”

Bea flushed red at Julia’s observation.

“Just making up for lost time Julia.” Allie said as she cuddled into Bea’s side. “We didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“No problem.” Julia chuckled and winked as she grabbed a garment bag that was hanging in the back of the plane and disappeared into the lavatory.

Bea kissed Allie softly before she got up and walked over to Helena who was still sitting on the couch.

“She seems much better.” Bea whispered.

“Yes she does.” Helena said. “But I’m still going to insist she go get checked out when we get back. I need to know she’s alright.”

“Course.” Bea responded. “I don’t blame you for being worried, but she seems fine.”

“What are you two whispering about over there?” Franky asked.

“Nothing.” Bea responded as she headed back down the aisle and sat back down next to Allie.

Julia emerged from the lavatory looking much better. She had cleaned up and changed out of her wrinkled suit. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a v-neck sweater and she looked much more relaxed than she had before.

“I need to tell you something Julia” Bea said. “I was going to wait, but I guess now’s as good a time as any.”

“You’re going to tell me you spoke with Maxine, right?” Julia asked.

“Yeah, I did.” Bea admitted. “I know I broke our agreement, but I couldn’t think of any other way at the time.”

“Do you trust her?” Julia asked.

“With my life.” Bea said emphatically. “She’d never betray me.”

“Then there’s no problem, is there?” Julia observed. “I trust your judgement. You did what you had to do to keep me safe and I appreciate it. I don’t think there’s anything to worry about, OK?”

“Thank you Julia.” Bea said as she released a sigh of relief. “I would never have done it if there had been another way.”

“You’re not the only one who broke the rules.” Julia said. “You did the right thing and that’s all that matters now.”

Julia walked back over to the couch and sat down next to Helena. Jennifer brought over a cup of tea and handed it to Julia. Helena laid her head on Julia’s shoulder as she sipped her tea.

“You’re not going to try to get out of seeing Reid this afternoon are you?” Helena whispered.

“I think it’s a waste of time, but I told you I would do it.” Julia said as she turned and kissed the top of Helena’s head. “If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go along with it.”

“It will make me feel better my darling. Thank you.” Helena said as she turned and kissed Julia’s lips.

 

When they landed in Nashville, there were two vehicles waiting at the terminal. Ryan was with the limousine and Howard was standing beside a town car.

“Pops!” Franky yelled as she ran towards Howard and hugged him tightly. “It’s good ta see ya!”

“It’s good to see you too Franky.” Howard smiled brightly as he hugged Franky. “It’s so good to have you all home.”

“Did tha beastie boys miss me?” Franky asked. “They probably need a little extra Franky lovin’ this arvo.”

“I think Bridget might have missed the Franky loving a little more than the boys did, but they’ll be glad to see you.” Howard chuckled. “I’m taking Helena and Julia with me. We’ll catch up later, OK?”

“Whassup with that?” Franky asked. “Where’re ya going?”

“We need to run an errand, that’s all Franky.” Howard said. “We should be back in plenty of time for dinner.”

“Yeah, OK.” Franky said suspiciously. “We’ll see ya then.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Howard said.

Julia walked up and Howard hugged her tightly before she got in the back seat of the town car with Helena. He quickly waved to the others before he got in the driver’s seat and pulled out of the terminal.

“Where’re they off to?” Allie asked as they got in the limo.

“Pops just said they had an errand to run.” Franky said. “I can’t imagine anything more important than getting to bed with my girl right now, or are you two all sorted after your three trips to the loo?”

“You made a couple of trips yourselves if I recall correctly.” Allie observed. “The next time we’ll remember to move to the front of the plane when you two are in there. You do have a special affinity for the word fuck don’t you Franky?”

“Who doesn’t?” Franky retorted. “At least I don’t spend the whole time giving orders. ‘Oh baby! Touch me here. Faster baby, faster!’ Geez Red, you’d think you might have had it mapped out by now!”

“Ya know, we spent a lot of time with Erica on this trip.” Allie started.

“And she told me about her hot girlfriend.” Franky quickly cut Allie off. “From what she told me, I think she might have finally met her match.”

 

The limo pulled up in front of the front door at Eastbelle. They all got out and walked into the main house. Judith met them in the foyer and offered to get drinks for everyone.

“Thanks anyway Judith, but I think Cat and I are just going to head straight home.” Bea said. “Where’s Bella?”

Judith motioned for the couple to follow her into the kitchen. Noah was sleeping in his playpen with Bella cuddled into him. Allie smiled brightly and pulled out her phone to snap some photos before she reached down and picked up the pup. Bella immediately woke up and started excitedly licking Allie’s face and whimpering.

“I think she missed me.” Allie giggled.

“Not as much as I did.” Bea said as she took Allie’s hand and started to lead her towards the back door.

“I know you just got home, but could I ask you two a favor?” Judith asked.

“Sure, what?” Bea asked.

“Um…Ryan and I went to the market yesterday and we met a friend of his from law school.” Judith explained. “We chatted for a while and he asked me for my number. His name is Jamie and he’s very sweet. He called me this morning and asked me if I would go to the movies with him tomorrow night. I’d really like to go, but I need someone to watch Noah.”

Bea looked at Allie who smiled and nodded back at her.

“We’d be happy to watch Noah.” Bea responded. “Just let us know what time.”

“I can ask him if we can go another night.” Judith offered. “I don’t want to intrude on your time together.”

“No worries Judith.” Allie said. “You’ve been a doll baby to help out with Bella through all of this. It’s the least we can do. You go out and have some fun. It’ll be good for you.”

“Thank you both!” Judith said as she stepped up and hugged each of them. “Will we see you at dinner tonight?”

“We won’t be making it for dinner tonight.” Allie said. “But we’ll see you tomorrow for sure. I’ll come and help you pick out an outfit if you want.”

“That would be wonderful, thank you!” Judith said. “We’ll see you two tomorrow then.”

 

Julia and Helena walked hand in hand into Dr. Reid Thompson’s office. He was waiting inside with his nurse.

“Thank you for agreeing to come in on the weekend to see us Reid.” Helena said. “I do appreciate it.”

“No problem at all Helena.” Reid responded. “I had a few patients to check on anyway. What’s going on with you Julia? What’s got Helena so concerned?”

“I had a rather busy week Reid.” Julia said. “I’m just here to make Helena feel better to tell you the truth.”

“Let’s get you checked out and see how you’re doing then.” Reid said as he ushered them into an exam room. “Shayna, could you please get Dr. Millpond’s vitals and we’ll decide where to go from there.”

The nurse gathered Julia’s vital signs and then Dr. Reid proceeded to perform a basic neuro exam. Julia showed no signs of any problems with her reactions. She answered all of the doctor’s questions, but did not elaborate on any of the answers.

“Your vitals are good.” Reid said. “And you passed the neuro with flying colors. Have you had any headaches in the last few days?”

“A couple.” Julia answered flatly. “They passed quickly enough.”

“Let’s just do a quick CAT scan to be on the safe side.” Reid said as Shayna took his notes. “It won’t take but a few minutes.”

An hour later, Helena and Julia were seated in Dr. Thompson’s office waiting on Julia’s results. Helena reached over and took Julia’s hand while they waited.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Reid said as he walked in the office. “The scan looks good. There’s no sign of any new problems at all.”

“Thank you Reid. “Julia said as she stood up and turned to Helena. “Can we go home now?”

“Have a seat for just a minute.” Reid asked Julia. “I’d like to speak with you about something.”

Julia sat back down and released a heavy sigh. “What?” She asked.

“Helena’s right.” Reid said. “You’re not yourself. Your affect is flat and getting answers from you is like pulling teeth. We both know doctors make the worst patients in the world. You know as well as I do that there can be some pretty severe after effects from a stroke, headaches and depression being two of the most common.”

“Depression?” Helena said with concern.

“I’m just tired Reid.” Julia said. “It’s been a long week.”

“I may not be the world-class psychiatrist you are, but I know post-stroke depression when I see it.” Reid said. “I’m sending in a script for you to have on hand for the headaches. Do I need to do a referral to a psychiatrist or so you already have one?”

“She has one.” Helena said. “I’ll see to it she sees her this week.”

“I really don’t think that’s necessary.” Julia said. “I just need to take it easy for a few days.”

“You’re going and that’s that.” Helena said. “Don’t argue with me about this.”

 

“Fuckity fuck fuck fuck!” Franky exclaimed as Bridget slithered back up her naked body. “Did you take a class while I was gone? How the fuck did you do that?”

“It’s the one major advantage to being with an older woman.” Bridget whispered. “I’ve picked up a trick or two over the years.”

“If that was a trick, I can’t wait for the treat.” Franky joked as she stroked Bridget’s back as she nestled into her side. “I missed ya Gidge. I missed ya so much.”

“I missed you too baby.” Bridget said as she traced Franky’s tattoos with her fingertips. “It felt like you were gone forever.”

“Blondie and I were talkin’ about that on tha plane.” Franky said. “I reckon that means its official huh? We’re in love.”

“Yes we are darling.” Bridget said. “More and more every day.”

“Maybe we really need ta make it official then.” Franky said.

Bridget sat up on her elbows and looked deeply into Franky’s eyes.

“I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with you Franky Doyle.” Bridget said as she stroked Franky’s face. “And we’ll get there one day, but now’s not the right time.”

“Why?” Franky asked. “Isn’t that the next step? Isn’t that what you want?”

“All I want is to be with you.” Bridget said as she softly kissed Franky’s lips. “When it’s right, it won’t be what I want. It’ll be what we want. Until then, I want us to enjoy our life together. Are you OK with that?”

“I don’t want ta lose you again Bridget.” Franky said with her eyes filling with tears.

“You’re never gonna lose me Franky.” Bridget whispered. “I’m yours for as long as you’ll have me. I’m not going anywhere my darling. We have plenty of time now. There’s no rush, no rush at all.”

“You really do get me don’t ya?” Franky said with wonder in her voice. “What did I ever do to deserve you Gidge?”

“Everyone deserves love my darling.” Bridget said as she kissed Franky’s lean torso. “The trick is to keep showing that to each other as often as possible.”

“Why don’t you show me what other tricks you have up ya sleeve Gidge?” Franky chuckled until her eyes rolled back in her head when she felt Bridget’s tongue go back to work. “Oh fuck…”

 

Bea lay under the covers with a contented smile on her face. Her eyes were closed when Allie walked back in the bedroom wearing nothing but her own brilliant smile. She carried a plate and two beers with her. She quietly set the plate and the beers on the bedside table and climbed back into bed next to her wife. Bea instinctively rolled into Allie and pulled her into her body tightly.

“Promise me you’ll never leave me again.” Bea rasped quietly. “I thought I was going to lose it without you here.”

“You’re stuck with me forever now babe.” Allie said. “You want a snack or do you want to take a nap? I know you’re tired.”

“I’m good.” Bea said as she opened her eyes and sat up in the bed. The covers dropped and exposed Bea’s bare chest. “Whatcha got over there Sunshine?”

“I made us a sandwich.” Allie said as she broke off a bite and fed it to her wife. “I thought you might like to eat some actual food instead of trying to exist on pussy alone.”

“It doesn’t taste as good as you do, but I guess it’ll do.” Bea joked as she reached for her beer. “God I’m glad you’re home safe. Let’s just stay in here forever.”

“That’s a lovely idea my queen, but I think we might have to go out for supplies sooner or later.” Allie kidded. “You know how cranky I get when I don’t get fed every couple of hours.”

“We’ll order in.” Bea said as she put her beer down and pulled Allie in close to her. “It feels so good to breathe again. I was a wreck the entire week.”

“I’m right here babe.” Allie said as she continued to eat her sandwich with one hand and brushed the hair away from Bea’s face with the other. “And as soon as I’m done with this sandwich, I’m planning on having dessert.”

“I think there’s some chocolate biscuits and ice cream in there.” Bea said as she started to get out of the bed.

Allie giggled as she pulled her wife right back down with her. “Not that kind of dessert babe.”

 

Howard, Julia and Helena returned home just as dinner was ready. They joined Patricia, Franky and Bridget in the dining room. Howard walked over and planted a kiss on Patricia’s cheek before he sat down at the table. Julia and Helena took their normal seats just as the food was brought out.

“Are Brenda and Cat joining us?” Helena asked.

“They said they would see us all tomorrow.” Judith said as she set a plate down in front of Julia.

“This looks incredible.” Franky exclaimed as she looked at her plate of pasta. “I am starving! Room service is great and all but no one cooks like Margot.”

“Slow down Franky!” Howard warned as he watched her shovel food in her mouth. “There’s plenty in there. I’m sure seconds won’t be a problem.”

“Sorry Pops.” Franky said as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. “I worked up quite an appetite this afternoon. Doc, you OK over there?”

“I’m fine Franky.” Julia answered as she pushed the pasta around on her plate. “I’m just not very hungry. If you all will excuse me, I need to finish that report for the Board in Australia.”

“You need to eat something darling.” Helena said. “You haven’t eaten anything in hours.”

“I’m fine.” Julia said as she leaned down and kissed Helena’s temple. “I’ll be in the office love.”

After Julia disappeared up the stairs, Helena looked over at Howard. Bridget didn’t miss the silent communication sent between them.

“Is everything alright Helena?” Bridget asked. “Is Julia OK?”

“She’ll be fine. She’s just tired.” Helena said. “Please excuse me. I’m not very hungry either.”

Helena got up from the table and walked up the stairs.

“What’s going on Pops?” Franky asked. “Why’re they acting so weird?”

“I don’t know Franky. Howard answered. “I really don’t know.”

 

Helena went directly down the hall and scanned her hand over the lock to Julia’s office. She let herself in and found Julia typing furiously on her laptop.

“We need to talk.” Helena said. “Can you stop for a minute?”

“Sure.” Julia said as she closed the laptop and pushed it away. “What do we need to talk about?”

“You know what we need to talk about.” Helena said as she walked around the desk and knelt in front of Julia and took both of her hands in hers. “We both know Reid is right. Ignoring this isn’t going to help anything. Can you please talk to me? I just want to help.”

“I know you do.” Julia said. “But you can’t.”

“I’m your wife Julia.” Helena said. “You can tell me anything. What are you feeling baby? I need to know.”

Julia looked down at their clasped hands avoiding eye contact with Helena.

“Can we just go and watch a movie or something?” Julia asked.

“You’re avoiding the subject my darling.” Helena said.

“I know I am, but I can’t put this into words yet.” Julia admitted. “I just want to be close to you. I need to be close to you.”

“Alright then.” Helena said as she stood up never letting go of Julia’s hand. “We’ll just go lie down and watch a movie. But we’re going to talk about this eventually. I’m calling Susan tomorrow to make you an appointment.”

“I can’t talk to Susan.” Julia said anxiously. “Please don’t make that appointment.”

“She’s been your therapist for years.” Helena said. “Why can’t you talk to her about this?”

“Because I’ll lose my license forever if I do.” Julia said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Julia so worried about?


	80. Smokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia reveals her fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday all! This one is short, but I haven't had much time on my hands.

“Julia, what are you talking about?” Helena asked. “Why would you lose your license?”

“I lost my temper.” Julia said. “I went too far. I shouldn’t have done it.”

“What darling? What did you do?” Helena asked.

“I killed someone.” Julia said flatly.

“Who?” Helena asked.

“It’s done and I can’t undo it.” Julia said. “Maybe I should go ahead and surrender my license.”

“Darling look at me.” Helena said as she lifted Julia’s chin to look her in the eye. “Whatever you did, I’m sure it was necessary. I know you. You would never do anything like that if there was another option available.”

“There were other options.” Julia said as she got up out of her chair and walked past Helena.

“Where are you going?” Helena asked as Julia headed for the door. “I thought you said you needed to be close to me.”

“I did.” Julia said. “But I’m not sure that’s the safe thing to do right now.”

“Julia wait.” Helena grabbed Julia’s arm. “Don’t go. We don’t have to talk about this right now. We can just go and lie down for a bit.”

Julia’s eyes shot down to Helena’s hand on her arm and then back up to Helena.

“Let me go please.” Julia said coldly. “I don’t want to make matters any worse here.”

Helena immediately released her grip on Julia’s arm and stepped back.

“I’m sorry.” Helena said. “Just stay with me for a while, please.”

“I need some air.” Julia said as she walked out the door and quickly down the hallway to the stairs.

Helena ran down the hall to their bedroom and found her phone. She pushed a number and waited for an answer.

“Howard it’s me.” Helena said. “I’m really worried about her this time.”

“What’s happened Helena?” Howard asked.

“She told me she killed someone and then she said she needed some air.” Helena said. “I just heard the back door slam so she’s left the house. Should I go after her?”

“I think I know where she’s headed.” Howard said calmly. “Don’t worry Helena. I’ll take care of it.”

 

“I want ice cream.” Franky said as she looked through her freezer. “Do we have any?”

“Still hungry, eh?” Bridget giggled as she wrapped her arms around Franky from behind. “I don’t think we have any ice cream, but I have something sweet if you want it.”

“I want both.” Franky smiled brightly as she turned in her lover’s arms. “I’m in tha mood for a Gidget sundae. I’ll go grab what I need from the main kitchen. I’ll be right back babe. Don’t you go anywhere.”

Franky kissed Bridget and jogged out the door of their apartment as she headed to the main kitchen. She was looking through the freezer when she saw Howard walking through.

“I thought you went home Pops.” Franky said as she grabbed some ice cream, chocolate sauce and some whipped cream. “What are ya doin’ back?”

“I just came to take care of something.” Howard said as he headed for the back door.

“I let the boys out after dinner Pops.” Franky said. “They’ve been fed too.”

“Thank you Franky.” Howard said as he opened the door.

“Pops wait!” Franky said. “You gonna tell me what’s goin’ on around here or what?”

“Franky, we’ll talk later.” Howard said curtly as he walked out the door. “I don’t have time for this right now.”

“Alrighty then.” Franky said to herself as she headed back to their apartment.

When she walked through the door, she saw Bridget holding an ice cream scoop wearing nothing but a sly grin on her face.

“Hey.” Franky said as she put the ice cream in the freezer. “Can we talk for a minute?”

“Of course.” Bridget said as she reached over and put on her robe. “Lost your appetite?”

“It’s not that Gidge.” Franky said apologetically. “I saw Pops in the kitchen and he snapped at me. He’s never done that before. Reckon I’ve done somethin’ to piss him off?”

“No my darling I don’t.” Bridget said as she pushed a lock of hair behind Franky’s ear. “I think he’s probably very worried about Julia. She’s not at all herself. You saw her at dinner. It may be more serious than her just being tired.”

“Ya think it has something to do with that errand they ran this afternoon?” Franky asked.

“Helena took Julia to the doctor to be checked out this afternoon.” Bridget said. “Helena’s been worried sick about her.”

“What’s she worried about?” Franky asked. “Doc’s a beast.”

“This trip took quite a toll on her.” Bridget said sadly as she sat down on the couch. “Maybe the news from the doctor wasn’t good.”

“Nah.” Franky said confidently as she sat down next to Bridget. “Doc doesn’t like to be fussed over. Maybe Helena just needs to give her a little space.”

“Yeah maybe.” Bridget conceded as she laid her head on Franky’s shoulder. You still want your sundae?”

“In a little while.” Franky said as she wrapped her arm around Bridget’s shoulders. “Let’s just watch a little TV for now, yeah?”

“OK.” Bridget said as she nuzzled into Franky’s neck. “Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I’m just glad to have you home and safe.”

“You can thank Doc for that.” Franky said. “She really came through for me. I hope she’s alright.”

“I do too darling.” Bridget said quietly.

 

Bea’s eyes shot open as she reached over to Allie’s side of the bed and found it empty. She jumped up and put on her robe and slippers.

“Allie?” Bea called out frantically as she went through the house. “Allie where are you?”

Bea was running when she opened the front door and saw Allie just outside with Bella.

“What are you doing out here?” Bea asked. “I woke up and you weren’t there.”

“Bella needed to go out.” Allie answered. “I’m sorry babe. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“You scared me Allie!” Bea scolded. “Why didn’t you tell me where you were going?”

“I told you sweetheart, I didn’t want to wake you.” Allie said as she put her arms around Bea’s waist. “I’m right here. It’s OK.”

“Please don’t do that again.” Bea said. “Are you ready to come back in?”

“I think Bella’s the one who needs to answer that question.” Allie giggled. “I’m not the one who goes outside to poo.”

Bella barked as Thor and Zeus emerged from the shadows. They ignored Bella and walked past deliberately. The massive beasts picked up their pace as they walked towards the back of the property.

“What do you reckon they’re after?” Allie asked.

“Dunno.” Bea said as she pulled Allie in close to her. “Howard, is that you?”

“It’s me ladies.” Howard said as he walked past. “Sorry to disturb you.”

“Is everything alright?” Bea asked.

“Nothing to worry about.” Howard said as he disappeared into the darkness.

“C’mon Sunshine.” Bea said. “Let’s get back to bed.”

“That sounds awfully good to me.” Allie said as she reached down and picked Bella up. “Think maybe you can handle one more round before you’re down for the count?”

“I’m up for anything as long as it’s with you.” Bea said as she led her wife back in the house.

 

“You haven’t done that in years.” Howard said as he entered the gardener’s shed and saw Julia smoking a cigarette. “Those aren’t good for you.”

“I know.” Julia said as she took a long drag. “One of the guys left a pack out here. I’d forgotten how much I liked these things.”

“You want to talk about it?” Howard asked.

“Not really.” Julia said. “I needed to think.”

“You don’t come out here to think Julia.” Howard said. “You come out here when you want to feel. You can tell me. What’s going on with you? Did the doctor have bad news?”

“I passed all the tests.” Julia said. “There was no sign of any new damage.”

“That’s good to hear.” Howard said. “Then why is Helena so worried about you?”

“Because she wants to help me but she can’t.” Julia said. “And I told her I killed somebody.”

“She mentioned that when she called.” Howard said. “Who did you kill Julia?”

“Channing.” Julia said flatly.

“I thought Sonia killed him.” Howard said.

“Technically she did the deed.” Julia said. “She was actually just the weapon. I made sure she was locked and loaded with an itchy trigger finger. Murder by proxy. I am a fucking genius, aren’t I?”

“Julia, I’m sure you just did what had to be done.” Howard said.

“I’ve done a lot of ethically questionable things in my time Howard, but I’ve always managed to convince myself it was for the greater good.” Julia said as she took another drag off her smoke. “I can’t do that this time. He pissed me off and I wanted him dead. I used a mentally ill woman to kill him. End of story. My mother would be so proud.”

“You’re not Lilith.” Howard said gently. “You’re nothing like her.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Julia said. “I’m becoming more and more like her every day.”

“Is that what all of this is about?” Howard asked. “You think you’re turning into Lilith?”

“Stop playing that game Howard!” Julia said sharply. “She was my mother! Calling her by her first name doesn’t change that. I can’t help what I’m becoming. It was inevitable.”

“You’re not just your mother and you know that too.” Howard said. “You may have some of her traits, but you have some of your father’s as well.”

“He wasn’t exactly known for paying any attention to the rules either.” Julia said. “He was always above the law. It’s probably where I got my love for the smokes though. That’s one thing I got from him. Hell I don’t know. I never even met the man.”

“He may have broken his share of the rules, but he was a kind and compassionate man.” Howard said. “You got that from him.”

“I got that from you.” Julia said as her eyes filled with tears. “And I’m trying to hang on to that, but I’m losing my grip Howard. I’ve never felt like this before. I don’t know what to do.”

“Do what’s right Julia.” Howard said.

“I don’t think I know what that is anymore.” Julia said. “I took an oath Howard. I swore to do no harm. I didn’t think twice before I tuned Sonia up. I punched every button until I was sure she would explode all over Channing. I destroyed them both. How can I call myself a doctor after that?”

“Maybe you did make a mistake this time.” Howard said as he walked over and put his arm around Julia’s shoulder. “We’ve all made mistakes Julia. We learn to live with them.”

“Calling a murder a mistake is minimizing the situation don’t you think?” Julia said as she lit another cigarette. “Maybe it’s time to just give it all up.”

“And do what?” Howard asked. “There are people here who need you Julia. There are people who depend on you. You can’t just curl up in a ball and give up.”

“I need to get away for a while.” Julia said.

“Running’s not going to help anything Julia.” Howard said. “It will follow you. You know that. You’re better off here with the people who love you.”

“And what happens when I hurt one of them Howard?” Julia asked.

“You won’t.” Howard said. “You lean on me and Helena. The rest will take care of itself.”

“How can you be so sure of that?” Julia asked.

“Because I know you Julia.” Howard said.

“How is that possible?” Julia asked. “I don’t even know myself anymore.”

“We’ll have to work on that won’t we?” Howard said. “Just go slow Julia. Don’t push yourself anymore right now. Go back up to the house and spend some time with Helena. She can help. That woman loves you more than anything and so do I.”

“I love you too Howard.” Julia said as she hugged the older man. “That much I do know.”

“Well that’s a good start then.” Howard said. “Now come on, it’s cold out here and my wife is waiting up for me.”

 

Julia walked back to the house with Howard. She wished him a good night and climbed the stairs. She quietly opened the door to the bedroom she shared with Helena. There was a small bedside light on, but other than that, the room was dark. Helena was on the bed crying quietly.

“Hey.” Julia said.

Helena got off the bed and ran over to Julia. She threw her arms around her and held her tightly.

“Why do you smell like smoke?” Helena asked through her tears.

“I fell off the wagon.” Julia said. “I’ll go get in the shower.”

“Can I come with you?” Helena asked quietly.

Julia just nodded as she took Helena by the hand and led her to the en suite. Neither one of them spoke a word as they discarded their clothes and stepped into the shower. Helena gently washed Julia’s hair and body as well as her own. When they were done, they stepped out and dried off. Julia walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth. Helena brought in fresh pajamas for Julia to put on and then led her to their bed. They lay down together under the plush duvet.

“Why do you put up with me?” Julia asked.

“The same reason you put up with me. I love you and I couldn’t live without you.” Helena whispered as she cuddled into Julia’s side. “Now go to sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow.”


	81. New Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's home but the after effects of the trip are taking their toll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I needed to post a chapter today of all days, so here it is. Happy Valentine's Day to you all!

A few days had passed since the women had returned from their trip. Franky and Bridget had happily returned to their routines, both working hard during the day and enjoying each other’s company thoroughly at night. 

Bea and Allie had been inseparable over the last few days. They had emerged to help Judith get ready for her date and had happily spent the evening watching Noah while his mother was out. Other than that, they had stayed cocooned within the guest house.

“Helena has some pieces she wants me to go look at with her tomorrow.” Bea said as she looked at her phone. “Can you go with us?”

”Actually, I have some plans of my own for tomorrow.” Allie said. “I need to go to the Human Association and Magdalene House to get my volunteer schedule back on track.”

“Why would you do that?” Bea asked.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Allie asked in return. “I’ve missed my work.”

“I thought maybe you might want to come and work with me.” Bea suggested. “You could help with the business.”

“Where is this coming from babe?” Allie asked. “I dunno anything about the decorating business.”

“You could handle the phones and stuff for me.” Bea said. “It would help me out a lot.”

“Sweetheart listen to me.” Allie said as she reached out and stroked Bea’s face. “I know that week was hard on you. It was hard for all of us, but we can’t be together twenty-four hours a day. It’s just not healthy.”

“Are you tired of me?” Bea asked meekly.

“Of course I’m not tired of you.” Allie soothed. “I love you more than anything Bea, you know that. I love my work both with the girls and with the animals too. It makes me happy. I thought you wanted me to be happy.”

“Of course I want you to be happy.” Bea said. “I want you to be happy with me.”

“I am babe.” Allie said. “We need to get back to our routines. We need to start spending a little time with our friends and getting out of here once in a while.”

“I wasn’t there to protect you Allie.” Bea said. “I should have gone to make sure nothing happened to you. I don’t ever want to fail you like that again.”

“You didn’t fail me Bea.” Allie whispered as she pulled Bea into her. “You couldn’t go. I knew that going in, we both did. Nothing bad happened to me baby. I’m home and I’m safe and I’m right here with you.”

“I’ve never thanked Julia for that properly.” Bea said. “If she hadn’t been on top of things, I’d hate to think about what might have happened.”

“You don’t have to think about that.” Allie said as she stroked Bea’s arm. “Julia promised she wouldn’t let anything happen to me and she kept that promise. That’s all that matters now, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Bea conceded. “I’m sorry Sunshine. I don’t mean to smother you. I just got so scared while you were gone.”

“I was scared too Bea.” Allie said. “But it’s all over now. We need to let that go, OK? We can start by letting the girls know we’ll be up to join them for dinner tonight and then we’ll both go back to work tomorrow. You’ll see, it’ll be like nothing ever happened.”

 

They all gathered in the dining room at six that evening. They all took their regular seats at the table and Judith started serving the plates to everyone.

“Aren’t we waiting for Julia before we start?” Bea asked. “Where is she?”

“Julia won’t be joining us tonight.” Helena said. “Go ahead and eat. Bon appetit.”

“That’s not like Julia to miss dinner.” Bea observed. “Is she tied up with some new project?”

“Red, she hasn’t come to dinner since the first night we got back.” Franky said. 

“Why?” Bea asked. “Is Julia alright?”

“Excuse me please.” Helena said as she got up from the table. “I’m not very hungry tonight.”

“Sorry Sizzle. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Franky said.

“It’s alright Franky. They were going to find out sooner or later.” Helena said as she left the room.

“Find out what?” Bea asked. “What’s going on?”

“Julia’s been rather withdrawn since they got back.” Bridget said. “She’ll only speak with Helena and Howard and she’s not doing much of that.”

“Why didn’t you let me know?” Bea asked. 

“I tried.” Franky said. “I texted you twice. You didn’t answer me.”

“You just said you wanted to talk when I got a chance.” Bea said. “You never said there was a problem.”

“Yeah, well, there’s a problem.” Franky said. “Not that there’s anything we can do about it.”

“Is she sick?” Bea asked.

“She’s depressed Brenda.” Howard said. “Helena and I are still trying to convince her to see her doctor.”

“Depressed?” Bea asked. “Why?”

“Her mind is a complicated place Brenda.” Howard said. “Sometimes she’s too smart for her own good. She’s hanging on for now, but it’s by a thread. I’m really worried about her.”

“I’m sorry Howard.” Bea said. “I didn’t know.”

“The rest of us just need to make sure things around here are running as smoothly as they can.” Howard said. “She needs things to be as normal as possible.”

“If you’re sure.” Bea said. “Please let me know if there’s anything we can do.”

“Just go about your business.” Howard said. “That’s all you need to do.”

 

Helena went upstairs and walked down the hallway to Julia’s office. She swiped her hand across the lock and let herself in. She found Julia in a ball on the floor covered in sweat and weeping.

“Julia!” Helena yelled as she ran across the room and dropped to the floor to hold her wife. “What is it? What is it baby?”

“I can’t stop.” Julia choked out. “Call Susan. Call her now.”

 

Helena and Howard returned to the house three hours later. Bea, Allie, Franky and Bridget were all anxiously waiting in the living room.

“Where’s Julia?” Bea asked. “How is she?”

“Susan had her sedated and admitted her.” Helena said as she walked to the bar and poured herself a drink. “She’ll be there for at least three days for observation. She’s being well cared for.”

“What happened?” Allie asked.

“She finally reached her breaking point.” Howard said. “It’s a good thing Helena went up there when she did. There’s no telling what might have happened.”

“Will she be OK?” Franky asked.

“We don’t know.” Helena said as she downed her drink.

 

Five days later Franky was in the kitchen with Margot and Howard.

“So are we doing a Sunday lunch this week?” Franky asked.

“We never do a Sunday lunch in February.” Howard answered. “It’s the one month we don’t do it.”

“Why’s that?” Franky asked.

“The incident happened on February fourteenth.” Howard said.

“That’s Valentine’s Day.” Franky said. “What incident?”

“The day Lilith killed Anne.” Howard said sadly.

“Oh fuck.” Franky said. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“Do me a favor would you Franky?” Howard said. “Let Brenda and Cat know. I don’t want Helena to have to deal with answering questions about all that.”

“Yeah, sure Pops.” Franky said. “I’ll talk to ‘em tonight.”

 

“Hey Red.” Franky said as they were all finishing dinner. “Can I come by your place for a minute?”

“Sure Franky.” Bea said. “C’mon.”

“Judith, we’re still on for tomorrow night, right?” Allie asked before they left.

“If you don’t mind.” Judith said. “We’re just going to dinner and a movie, we shouldn’t be too late.”

“You seein’ that Jamie guy again?” Franky teased. “That’s becomin’ a regular thing, yeah?”

“Yes it is.” Judith said. “I really like him.”

“He treat ya right?” Franky asked.

“He’s a perfect gentleman.” Judith said. “He finally kissed me last week.”

“Good on ya girl!” Franky said as she high fived Judith. “I’m proud of ya.”

“We’ll see you tomorrow then?” Bea asked.

“Thanks so much!” Judith said gleefully. “You two are lifesavers, you really are.”

 

The three women walked together to the guest house. Bea walked in first and went to the fridge to get everyone a beer.

“Have a seat Franky.” Bea said. “What’s up?”

“Ya know how we were talking about planning something for everyone for Valentine’s Day?” Franky said. “We’re gonna need ta cancel all that.”

“Has something happened with Julia?” Bea asked with concern as she handed Franky a beer.

“Nah.” Franky said. “From what Sizzle’s said, Doc’s doin’ a lot better. She should be headed home in a couple of days.”

“Good news then.” Bea said. “So why can’t we do something for Valentine’s?”

“It turns out that’s the anniversary of the day Lilith killed Anne.” Franky said. “Valentine’s is the one celebration this crew doesn’t observe.”

“Holy shit.” Allie said. “That’s a downer.”

“Too right it is.” Franky said. “We finally get to a holiday I like and we can’t celebrate. They don’t even do the monthly lunch in February because of it.”

“We need to honor their wishes about this Franky.” Bea said. “I know what I’m like on Deb’s anniversary date. I don’t want to see or talk to anybody. It’s got to be the same for Julia.”

“I know, but it sucks a big one.” Franky said. “I was lookin’ forward to it.”

“Just because they’re not celebrating doesn’t mean we can’t.” Allie said. “We could go out somewhere.”

“I dunno.” Bea said. “It seems disrespectful somehow.”

“I know whacha mean.” Franky said. “But none of us were here for all of that. Maybe it’s time ta change the tradition around here.”

“Franky, you’ve never lost anyone like that.” Bea said. “I think about Deb every day, but on that anniversary date, it all comes back full on. It’s like it just happened. Julia’s not exactly in the best head space right now. I don’t think it’s a good time to push her on this.”

“Yeah, you’re right Red.” Franky said sadly. “Maybe next year, eh?”

 

Two days later the town car pulled up outside Eastbelle. Howard got out and opened the back door. Helena got out followed by Julia. She looked rested and the color was back in her cheeks. The couple walked hand-in-hand through the front door where the girls were waiting for them.

“Welcome home Doc!” Franky said as she stepped up and hugged Julia. “It’s good ta have ya back.”

“Thanks Franky.” Julia said as she turned to hug Bridget.

“How’re you feeling Julia?” Bridget asked.

“Much better, thank you.” Julia said as she turned and hugged Allie.

“You had us worried Julia.” Allie said.

“Sorry about that.” Julia said. “I shouldn’t have let it get so far out of hand. It won’t happen again.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.” Bea said as she stepped up and hugged Julia. “We’re just glad you’re back. We missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Julia said. “All of you.”

“Can we get you anything?” Franky asked.

“I’m good thanks.” Julia said as she walked into the living room and sat down. Helena sat on the arm of the chair with her arm around Julia’s shoulders.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as everyone sat down unsure what to say next.

“Let’s get this out of the way right now.” Julia said. “I don’t want you walking on eggshells around me. I owe you all an apology. I had an episode. I got help. I’m back, OK?”

“You don’t owe us anything Doc.” Franky said. “You want anything special tonight for dinner?”

“I don’t care what we eat.” Julia said. “I’d just like us all to spend the evening together if that’s alright with you all.”

“Full table at dinner tonight.” Franky said as she walked towards the kitchen. “I’ll let Margot know.”

“I’m sure you want a chance to go get cleaned up before dinner then.” Helena said as she pulled Julia up out of her chair. “Let’s get you settled back in.”

“Lead the way my love.” Julia said as she followed Helena up the stairs.

“She seems good.” Bea observed. “I was afraid they’d have her all drugged up. That’s what they did to me.”

“That’s not always the best course of action.” Bridget said. “It is the cheapest, so that’s why they did it to you unfortunately.”

“I’m just happy to see her.” Allie said. “Now maybe things can get back to normal around here.”

“I know Helena’s glad to have her back.” Bridget said. “Let’s hope she’s doing as well as she seems to be.”

 

Julia and Helena walked into their bedroom. Julia shut the door and immediately pulled Helena into her arms and held her.

“I’m sorry.” Julia whispered in Helena’s ear. “I’m so sorry. I hate I put you through that.”

“You’re home now. That’s all that matters to me.” Helena said. “I need you here with me my darling.”

“I still have a way to go. You know that, right?” Julia asked. “I have a lot of work to do before I can go back to work. I managed to get Susan to go along with some alternative therapies so I haven’t put my license in danger.”

“I don’t care if you never go back to work to tell you the truth.” Helena said. “I was a little worried with you coming home right before the anniversary and all.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Julia said. “I’m glad to be home and I’m so thankful you’re still here with me.”

“Where else would I be?” Helena asked.

“A lot of people would have run.” Julia said. “I couldn’t have blamed you for it if you did.”

“I married you for better or worse Julia Millpond.” Helena said as she leaned in to kiss Julia. “I’ll never leave you. I’m yours…always.”

 

Valentine’s Day arrived and Allie woke up to the smell of coffee and roses. She opened her eyes to find Bea sitting beside her in bed holding a single red rose. There was a full breakfast tray on the night stand next to her and a vase with a dozen red roses in it on the other.

“Will you be my Valentine?” Bea asked with a smirk.

“Let me think about that for a minute.” Allie said with a smile as she sat up and gave Bea a slow warm kiss. “Yes I’ll be your Valentine. Will you be mine?”

“Since you asked so nicely, I reckon I could.” Bea giggled as she rolled on top of her wife. “We have to hurry. We both have to go to work today.”

“Then I’ll eat you instead of breakfast.” Allie chuckled.

“Now I know you really do love me.” Bea teased. “You never skip a meal.”

 

“Gidge, don’t forget, I made the reservation for seven tonight.” Franky said as she started to dress for work. “You make sure you get done in plenty of time to be ready by six-thirty, yeah?”

“I’ll be ready my love.” Bridget said as she put on her make-up. “Where’re we going anyway? Are you going to tell me?”

“Uh-uh.” Franky grinned. “It’s a surprise. We’re gonna shine up and be the prettiest gals in tha place. You’ll love it, I know you will.”

“I love you.” Bridget said. “Aren’t those your lucky undies?”

“Yeah, what of it?” Franky asked.

“Wanna get lucky before work?” Bridget giggled. “We can be a little late today.”

“You are such a naughty girl.” Franky said as she took Bridget into her arms. “Good thing I love naughty.”

 

The house had been quiet all morning. The staff had been given instructions not to approach Julia’s office unless she called for something. She sat in her chair and flipped through a photo album. She and Anne had been together for almost three years when the unthinkable happened. She ran her fingers over a photo they had taken at one of Julia’s medical school reunions. She stared at the photo for a few more minutes and then she reached and picked up her desk phone.

“Franky, can you come up here for a minute?” Julia asked.

“Be right up Doc.” Franky answered.

A couple of minutes later, Franky tapped on the door. Julia hit the buzzer to let her in.

“Whacha need Doc?” Franky asked. “You want some lunch? You haven’t eaten today.”

“I need a favor Franky.” Julia said. “I need you to cancel your plans tonight. I wouldn’t ask normally, but this is important.”

“Yeah Doc, now worries.” Franky said. “What do you need me to do?”

 

Helena got home from work. She got out of her car and headed for the front door. She wasn’t looking forward to the evening in front of her. One day a year she had to surrender Julia to a ghost. Why did it have to be fucking Valentine’s Day? Of all the horrible, unthinkable things Julia had told her Lilith had done, this was the worst in her opinion. Lilith had managed to forever ruin what should have been the most romantic night of the year forever. She had been with Julia for almost eleven years now and they had never celebrated a Valentine’s Day together. She knew it was ridiculous, it was just another day, but one of her favorite fantasies was imagining a romantic Valentine’s Day with her wife.  
Helena dropped her keys just as she reached the front door. She leaned down to pick them up when the door opened.

“Let me get those for you.” Julia said as she picked up Helena’s keys. “Come on in, it’s cold out here.”

“I wasn’t expecting to see you until later.” Helena said as she walked through the door.

“I thought we might have dinner together.” Julia said as she walked Helena to the dining room.

Waiting in the candle lit dining room were Howard, Patricia, Bea, Allie, Franky and Bridget.

“What is this?” Helena asked. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Valentine’s Day my love.” Julia said as she produced a single red rose and presented it to her wife. “I thought it was about time I stopped fretting about the past and started celebrating my present…and my future. I love you Helena.”

“I love you too my darling Julia.” Helena said as she softly kissed her wife.

Julia pulled out Helena’s chair and everyone sat down at the table. Julia motioned for Judith to go ahead and start serving. Margot had prepared all of Helena’s favorites. There were scallops and lobster tails, Caesar salad and baked potatoes. There was even chocolate cake with raspberry sauce and champagne for dessert.

Everyone enjoyed dinner thoroughly and the mood was light as Julia led Helena into the living room. She turned on the stereo and held her hand out to her wife.

“Dance with me.” Julia whispered as she pulled Helena into her closely.

The other couples joined in and swayed along to the music. When the song ended, Julia kissed Helena and said simply, “Always.”

The doorbell rang and Julia went to the door to answer it.

“Hello Dr. Millpond. I’m Jamie Wagner.” Jamie said holding a bouquet of flowers. “Thank you for inviting me tonight.”

“It’s Julia, and you’re most welcome.” Julia said. “Please come in. Franky, can you please let Judith know she has a visitor?”

“Will do Doc!” Franky answered as she headed for the kitchen.

“Howard, this is Jamie Wagner.” Julia said. “Can you please take care of the introductions? I need to go get something.”

“Come on in here young man!” Howard said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Let me introduce you to these lovely ladies.”

A few minutes later, Judith appeared carrying Noah in her arms.

“Jamie!” Judith said. “I thought we weren’t going out until Friday.”

“Dr. Millpond, I mean Julia called me today and asked if I wanted to come over tonight to surprise you. I hope that’s OK.” Jamie said as he handed the flowers to Judith. “These are for you. Happy Valentine’s Day!”

“Thank you Jamie!” Judith said happily as she tried to take the flowers and hold Noah at the same time.

“Can I?” Jamie asked as he held his arms out to take Noah. “Hey Noah. I’m Jamie.”

“Jamie?” Noah asked.

“Good man!” Jamie laughed. “You and I are going to get along just fine.”

“I’ll just go put these in some water.” Judith said. “Can you watch him until I get back?”

“No problem.” Jamie said. “Take your time. We’ll be fine.”

“You seem comfortable with tha little man.” Franky observed. “Got any of your own?”

“No, but I’m the oldest of seven.” Jamie said. “I’ve spent a lot of time around kids.”

“Do you want a drink?” Bea offered.

“A coke would be great, thanks.” Jamie answered. 

“You don’t drink?” Bea asked.

“Not very often to tell you the truth.” Jamie said. “I never really developed a taste for it. Besides, I’m driving tonight so it wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“Here ya go.” Allie said as she handed Jamie a coke.

“I’d like to thank both of you for babysitting for Judith when we go out.” Jamie said. “It means the world to us that he can stay with someone he’s so fond of. Judith says he loves you both.”

“No worries Jamie.” Bea said. “We love having him over. Don’t we bubs?”

“Bella!” Noah yelled.

“Bella’s at home tonight baby boy.” Allie said. “You can come play another time, yeah?”

“Yeah pretty Cat!” Noah said excitedly.

“Is he flirting with you again Cat?” Judith asked as she walked back in and stood next to Jamie.

“He never stops.” Allie said. “But that’s why I love him.”

“Cartoons!” Noah yelled.

“You want to go watch cartoons little man?” Jamie asked. “Is there somewhere we can take him to watch some TV?”

“There’s a TV in the kitchen.” Judith said as she led Jamie down the hall.

“Well that looks like it might have possibilities.” Bridget observed. “She seems very happy with him.”

“He’s lovely.” Bea said. “Or at least he seems to be.”

“He’s not the best looking guy I’ve ever seen, but he seems sweet.” Allie observed.

“If he’s not, we’ll find out soon enough.” Franky said. “Ryan says he’s a great guy. He’s the top of his class.”

Julia reentered the room and brought a flute of champagne over to Helena. She reached in her pocket and brought out a velvet box.

“This is for you love.” Julia said. “Thank you for keeping the color in my world.”

“I don’t know what to say.” Helena said as tears streamed down her cheeks. “I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“Open it.” Julia said.

Helena slowly opened the velvet box and gasped when she saw the necklace inside. It was a chain that was adorned with multiple gems. There were diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and rubies. It wasn’t as formal as her anniversary necklace, but it was beautiful. The necklace shined brightly as Julia took it from the box and put it around her wife’s neck.

“Happy Valentine’s Day my love.” Julia said as she raised her own glass of champagne. “Here’s to new traditions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Julia OK now? Will Bea let her anxieties go? Is Jamie a good guy? Questions, questions, questions!


	82. Cards Against Humanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Julia's doing so much better and the price she may pay for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday lovely readers! I hope your weekend is going well. I'll try to have another chapter ready sometime Monday, but my weekend is a little busy this week. I appreciate your patience!

Helena woke up and immediately sunk into Julia’s arms that were still wrapped around her. She luxuriated in the feeling of waking up with Julia still in bed. It didn’t happen often, but when it did Helena felt a warmth and comfort that she craved. Throughout their relationship Helena had become used to the fact that Julia’s mind didn’t allow her to rest for long periods of time. She rarely slept for more than four hours at a time, but when she did, Helena allowed herself to enjoy every moment.

They had spent hours the night before making love, something they had not done for quite some time now. Julia’s travels and her subsequent illness had interrupted their normally healthy sex life. Helena had missed it, not so much the sex that was always good between them, but rather the intimacy and the bonding that was strengthened whenever they shared their love with each other. Helena still felt a sense of euphoria running through her as Julia began to stir.

“You’re still here.” Helena whispered. “Good morning my darling.”

“Good morning love.” Julia croaked. “What time is it?”

“It’s still early.” Julia whispered as she turned to face her wife. “You’ve got plenty of time. There’s no rush.”

“I should get up.” Julia said as she started to roll over. “I need to get a few things done before my appointment this morning.”

“Do you have to go?” Helena said as she pulled Julia back down with her. 

“I guess I can stay a little longer.” Julia said as she sank back into bed. 

“I mean do you have to go to the appointment.” Helena clarified. “Three times a week scares me.”

“We talked about this Helena.” Julia said as she sat up. “We discussed the options with Susan and we all agreed this was the best one.”

“I know we did, but it still scares me.” Helena said as she sat up next to Julia. “I know you and Susan both believe it’s safe, but going under anesthesia three times a week…I’m worried about what might happen.”

“There is no such thing as an effective treatment for depression that doesn’t have some side effects.” Julia explained. “The procedure is safe and the side effects are minimal. I feel much better love. I wouldn’t be anywhere near this far down the road with any conventional therapy. It would have taken months. If I want to maintain my progress, then this is what I have to do for a while. It’s not forever love.”

“And what about the chance of memory loss?” Helena asked. “Are you not worried about that?”

“No I’m not. You worry enough for the both of us.” Julia said as she gave Helena a quick kiss and disappeared into the en suite. Helena heard the shower running and knew the discussion was over.

 

It was an usually warm day for the middle of February and Bea had the studio doors wide open to allow the fresh air to circulate. The afternoon was cloudy but very pleasant. She was working on a particularly ornate antique chest she and Helena had found on their last scouting mission. Helena had a client whose fourteen year old daughter had outgrown her girlie décor and was ready for something a little more grown up. This piece would be perfect for the room she and Helena had planned out together.

Bea was attempting to remove the hardware from the dresser when her hand slipped and the screwdriver in her right hand scraped across her left opening a gash just below her thumb.

“Fuck!” Bea yelled as she walked over to the sink to wash out the cut.

“You need a doctor?” Julia asked as she walked in the studio.

“It’s nothing.” Bea said as she washed out the cut.

“Why don’t you let me decide that?” Julia said as she walked over and pulled Bea’s hand out from under the water. “Yeah, that’s going to need some stitching. I’ll get Ryan to pull a car around. He can take you to the ER.”

“Can’t you do it?” Bea asked. “If all it needs are some stitches you can do that, right?”

“Yeah, OK.” Julia said as she gently wrapped a towel around Bea’s hand. “Come on up to the house. Elevate your arm and keep some pressure on that.”

They walked together back to the main house and entered the kitchen. Howard and Franky were huddled over Franky’s laptop going over maintenance issues that needed to be scheduled.

“What happened Red?” Franky asked when she noticed her towel-wrapped hand. 

“Got careless with a screwdriver.” Bea said as Julia led her to the sink.

“Well, at least it’s ya left hand.” Franky teased. “Blondie’d be a mess ta deal with if ya damaged tha hard-on.”

“Can we do this somewhere I don’t have to listen to her?” Bea asked.

“Come on, we’ll go upstairs.” Julia chuckled. “My bag’s up there anyway.”

“Hey Red!” Franky yelled as they left the kitchen. “Leave that box alone til ya can handle tha tools properly, yeah? Ya wouldn’t want to sprain a hip or chip a tooth!”

“Shut up Franky!” Bea yelled back as she followed Julia up the stairs.

Julia led Bea to her bedroom and into the en suite picking up her medical bag as they entered the room.

“Let’s take another look at this.” Julia said as she took the towel off of Bea’s hand and held it over the sink. “Yep. It’s going to need a few stitches. Let me get this flushed out first.”

Julia reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. She steadily poured the liquid over Bea’s hand. The bleeding had subsided somewhat but the wound was still oozing. Julia took her time cleaning the wound thoroughly before she reached in her bag. She pulled out a small tube of cream and squirted a large blob over the cut.

“This’ll numb you up enough for me to stitch you up.” Julia explained as she put on a pair of surgical gloves. “It’ll just take a minute.”

“Thanks Julia.” Bea said. “I feel like an idiot.”

“Why?” Julia asked. “It was an accident. Accidents happen.”

“I know.” Bea said. “I should have been more careful.”

“Yeah, well we all make mistakes now and then, don’t we?” Julia said as she started to stitch. “It’s nothing to beat yourself up over.”

“Julia, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” Bea started as Julia continued to work. “I never thanked you for what you did for Cat in Australia. You told me you wouldn’t let anything happen to her and you didn’t. That means a great deal to me.”

“No problem.” Julia said as she finished stitching. She applied some antibiotic ointment to the wound before she started bandaging it. 

“I think maybe it was.” Bea said. “You haven’t exactly had an easy time of things since you got back.”

Julia finished wrapping the wound in gauze and put some stretchy tape around the bandage.

“You need to keep that dry as much as you can.” Julia said. “I’ll change the bandage in a couple of days and we’ll see how it’s healing, OK?”

“Julia, please don’t ignore me. I know you haven’t told us what really went on. I’m not stupid.” Bea said. “You’re my friend and I’m worried about you. You can talk to me, you know that, right?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ignore you.” Julia said as she leaned back on the polished marble behind her. “I let the situation get out of hand and it’s difficult to deal with. That’s all.”

“That’s all?” Bea asked. “I think there’s a bit more to it than that.”

“I’m feeling better every day.” Julia said. “The treatment’s working. That’s all that matters to me right now Bea.”

“You mean Brenda.” Bea corrected.

“Slip of the tongue.” Julia said dismissively.

“You don’t make mistakes Julia.” Bea said. “That wasn’t a slip.”

“I do make mistakes.” Julia said sadly. “I’ve made some big mistakes.”

“Like what?” Bea asked. “Tell me.”

“It’s nothing I can do anything about now.” Julia said unable to look at Bea. “I need to keep moving forward and quit looking back.”

“You just told me to quit beating myself up.” Bea said. “Maybe you need to do the same.”

“What I did wasn’t an accident.” Julia said as she walked out of the room.

 

“Sorry I’m late Bridget.” Julia said as she sat down in the blonde’s office. “Bea had a little accident and needed some patching up.”

“Brenda?” Bridget said. “Is she OK?”

“Yeah she’s OK.” Julia said. “She just needed a couple of stitches, nothing major. Which case files do you want to go over?”

“There are a few I want to touch base with you about.” Bridget said as she looked at her laptop. “Can we start with Bobby?”

“Sure.” Julia said. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s making good progress.” Bridget said as she scanned her notes. “He’s still sober and his anxiety seems to be abating some. His step-father has been pleased with his change in attitude and he gave him a promotion.”

“That all sounds good.” Julia said. “What are your concerns at this point?”

“His continued sobriety is my main worry.” Bridget said. “He’s bound to find out that Judith is seeing Jamie and that could trigger a relapse.”

“Let’s give him a little added carrot then.” Julia suggested. “See if he can come by and see me tomorrow after he gets done with work.”

“What are you going to do?” Bridget asked.

“I’m going to tell him about Jamie.” Julia said. “And then I’m going to offer him a supervised visit with Noah on Sunday. If he can stay sober for two days after hearing the news, I think we should reward that.”

“What if he relapses?” Bridget asked with concern. “Aren’t you worried the news might push him too far?”

“Life pushes you too far sometimes.” Julia said. “He’ll have to hear about it sooner or later. If he relapses, we’ll get him into treatment and be done with him. If he doesn’t, then we’ll know he’s really serious about working on his sobriety. Who’s next?”

They spent the next couple of hours going over the cases Bridget was the most concerned about.

“Is there anything else?” Julia asked.

“Can I ask how you’re doing Julia?” Bridget asked with concern in her voice.

“I’m fine.” Julia answered. “The treatments are working well.”

“You’ve made remarkable progress in a short amount of time.” Bridget observed. “Can I ask what these treatments consist of?”

“I’ve elected to go with ECT.” Julia said. “It’s been effective.”

“There’s quite a lot of debate as to how effective ECT is in the long term.” Bridget said. “I know the short-term results can be good, but is it worth the risk?”

“The risks are minimal.” Julia said. 

“Being anesthetized and shocking your brain repeatedly doesn’t sound minimal.” Bridget said. “There can be significant memory loss involved.”

“We all have things we’d rather forget.” Julia said. “I know you favor a more organic approach, but that wasn’t my best option. It’s working, that’s all that matters to me right now. I know I don’t have to say this, but I would appreciate it if this stays between us. Helena knows, but I’d like it if the others didn’t. We don’t want them to worry over something they really don’t understand, right?”

“I won’t say a word.” Bridget said. “You can always talk to me, you know.”

“I know.” Julia said. “But right now I would prefer not to involve you with this anymore than you have been. You’re about to get your full licensure and we don’t want to do anything that might interfere with that. It’s important to the staff that you be able to practice without my supervision.”

“I enjoy our review sessions.” Bridget said. “I hope I can continue to benefit from your opinions.”

“Thank you for that.” Julia said as she got up. “I need to go get cleaned up before dinner.”

 

 

“Babe! Babe where are you?” Allie said as she walked in the guest house. “Franky said you got hurt.”

“It’s nothing.” Bea said waving her bandaged had in the air. “Julia stitched me up.”

“Oh sweetheart!” Allie exclaimed. “What can I do to make it better?”

“A kiss wouldn’t hurt.” Bea smirked

Allie stepped up and put one hand behind Bea’s neck as she reached for Bea’s waist with the other. She pulled Bea in and gave her a slow warm kiss.

“That better?” Allie asked. 

“Much.” Bea said. “You make everything better Sunshine.”

“Keep up the charm and I’ll be up for playing naughty nurse tonight.” Allie giggled as she leaned in for another kiss. “Aside from this how did your day go?”

“I had a talk with Julia.” Bea said. “I thought she was doing better, but I’m not so sure anymore.”

“She seemed fine last night.” Allie said as she went to the closet to change.

“She’s better, but something’s still off with her.” Bea said. “I just have a feeling, ya know?”

“Babe, she had a fucking break down.” Allie said as she came out and sat down next to Bea on the bed. “It’s not like a cold. You don’t just wake up one day feeling better. She needs some more time to get back to herself is all.”

“None of us should be surprised.” Bea said. “That fucking place could make anybody crazy.”

“I know I’m happy all I saw of it was the visiting room.” Allie said. “That was more than enough for me.”

“Come on sweetheart.” Bea said as she stood up. “Franky’ll give us shit all through dinner if we’re late.”

“Franky’ll give us shit any way it goes.” Allie said as she took Bea’s hand. “She lives to give us shit.”

“It’s just her way of letting us know she loves us.” Bea said as she led the way up to the house.

“You’d shock the shit out of her if you came back with something besides ‘shut up Franky’.” Allie teased. “C’mon Bea, ya know ya wanna.”

“I know I wanna get through dinner so I can get home to my naughty nurse.” Bea chuckled.

 

“Where’s Howard?” Julia asked.

“He and Patricia wanted a quiet night at home.” Franky explained as they all sat down.

“Is he feeling alright?” Julia asked.

“Yeah, no worries Doc.” Franky said as she picked up her fork. “I think Patricia finds us all a little overwhelming sometimes.”

“Us or you?” Bea asked.

“Ah c’mon Red.” Franky said. “You can do better than that. Patricia loves me. Who doesn’t?”

“Fletch doesn’t.” Allie said. “He thinks you’re a right pain in the arse.”

“Who doesn’t?” Bea asked.

“You wound me Red.” Franky said sarcastically. “Now if we’re done with the pick on Franky portion of our evening…who’s up for a game night?”

“What do you want to play?” Helena asked.

“Well, Twister’s out since Red’s left hand is gimpy.” Franky said. “What about Trivial Pursuit?”

“You want to play a general knowledge game with the smartest woman on the planet?” Allie asked. “We could all team up against Julia and she’d still win.”

“Good point.” Franky said. “I got it! Cards Against Humanity! It’s great fun!”

“What is it?” Julia asked.

“Ya get these cards with different phrases on them.” Franky explained. “We take turns reading out fill-in-the-blank questions and ya have ta pick your answer from tha cards in your hand. Funniest answer wins a point.”

“Who determines the funniest answer?” Julia asked.

“Whoever reads out the fill-in-the-blank does.” Franky said. “It’s fuckin’ hilarious. You’ll see.”

“Alright, I’m in.” Julia said.

“Me too.” Helena said. “What about you two?”

“We’re in.” Allie said with a smirk. “I think we all could use a good laugh.”

After dinner, they all gathered in the living room.

“I think I may need a drink before we get started.” Julia said. “Anybody else?”

“I could use one.” Bea said. “Jack on the rocks if you don’t mind.”

“Allie?” Julia asked.

Everyone looked up at Julia with a look of concern.

“What?” Julia asked. “Do you want a drink?”

“Sure.” Allie said hesitantly. “A glass of red wine would be nice.”

“Me too.” Bridget said.

“I’ll go grab a bottle.” Julia said as she went to the kitchen.

“What was that?” Allie asked.

“Dunno, but it was weird.” Franky said.

“She called me Bea earlier today.” Bea said. “What’s going on Helena?”

“She’s having a few issues with her memory due to her treatments.” Helena said. “We should be expecting more of the same for a while. Let’s not make a big deal of it, OK?”

“Yeah, OK.” Bea said with concern.

Julia came back in the room with an open bottle of wine and several glasses. She handed out the glasses before she poured the wine in each glass. She went back to the bar and retrieved her drink as well as Bea’s.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Julia said as Franky started dealing out the cards.

“Who goes first?” Helena asked.

“Whoever took a shit most recently.” Franky answered.

“No really, who goes first?” Helena asked again.

“It’s in tha rules.” Franky said as she handed over the rule book. “I didn’t make it up.”

“Does the term TMI mean anything to you Franky?” Julia asked.

“I didn’t make tha rules Doc.” Franky defended. “It’s right there in black and white. Now up to it bitches. I took a dump at seven this morning.”

“I’m not answering that question.” Bea giggled as she sipped her drink.

“Me either.” Allie said.

“C’mon you lot! Play tha game!” Franky demanded.

“I’ll play the game, but I’ll be keeping my bodily function schedule to myself thank you.” Julia said.

“Then how’re we gonna choose who goes first?” Franky whined.

Bridget’s phone went off and she looked at the screen to see who was calling.

“It’s Vera.” Bridget said as she got up and walked to the foyer. “She’s requesting a Facetime. She must be on her lunch break.”

Bridget hit the button to accept the video call.

“Vera!” Bridget said. “How are you?”

“I’m a little exhausted at the moment.” Vera said.

“They working you too hard down there?” Bridget asked. “Have they named you Governor yet?”

“Yes actually they have.” Vera said. “They also offered me two weeks off before I took over officially so I took them up on their offer.”

“Then why are you exhausted?” Bridget asked.

“Because I just got off a plane.” Vera said as she turned the camera around for Bridget to see where she was. “I’m in Nashville! Surprise!”

“Oh shit.” Allie, Bea and Franky all said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now what are they gonna do?!?


	83. Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera's in Nashville and Bea panics about what to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! I had the day off so I managed to get this one out. I hope you enjoy it.

Julia walked over to Bridget and gently took the phone from Bridget’s hand.

“Vera! Welcome to Nashville!” She said smiling into the phone. “We can be out there in about thirty minutes to pick you up.”

“Oh no.” Vera said. “I couldn’t trouble you all like that. I’ll take a cab to my hotel and we’ll speak tomorrow.”

“Nonsense.” Julia said. “Cancel your reservation. We’d love for you to come and stay with us during your visit.”

The others watched with looks of horror on their faces as Julia continued to speak.

“We have plenty of room.” Julia said. “I won’t hear any argument Vera. You’re coming to stay at Eastbelle.”

“If you’re sure doctor.” Vera said tentatively. “I’d love to stay, thank you.”

“It’s Julia.” Julia said. “We’ll see you shortly.”

Julia hung up the phone and turned to the others who were all still confused.

“What are you doing Julia?” Bea asked. “She can’t stay here!”

“She’s one of the reasons we all got home safe.” Julia said. “Showing her a little hospitality is the least we can do.”

“And what am I supposed to do while she’s here?” Bea asked.

“Simple.” Julia said. “Franky, get on the phone and reserve a suite for the Novaks at the Hilton. You’ll stay there tonight and we’ll figure the rest out as we go. She can’t be planning on staying for more than a week.”

“Yeah boss.” Franky said as she got on her phone.

“Julia, I don’t mean any harm, but you’re not exactly on top of your game right now.” Bea said. “You’ve called both of us by our old names today. I know you would never mean to, but you might give us away.”

Julia stared at Bea for a moment before she answered.

“I’ll have to work on my focus then won’t I?” She said. “I suggest you go get packed.”

“This is not a good idea Julia.” Bea said nervously.

“We’ll discuss it more tomorrow.” Julia said. “Now please, go get packed. The hotel is just across the bridge. You can be checked in by the time we get back from the airport. Please text Franky and let her know when you’re gone so we’ll know it’s safe to come back.”

“Alright, but I still don’t like it.” Bea said as she and Allie walked out.

“Franky, please have Ryan pull the limo around.” Julia said.

“He’s in class tonight boss.” Franky said. “No worries though, I’ll text Amanda. She can drive us over.”

“Thank you Franky.” Julia said. “And please make a note to have the landscaping crew take Brenda’s tools and her current pieces over to Helena’s warehouse. She can work out of there until we’re through with this.”

“Got it.” Franky said as she continued to work her phone. “Amanda will be here in five minutes.”

“Then let’s get ready to go pick up our guest.” Julia said.

 

The Corvette pulled up outside the downtown Hilton and Bea got out of the car still fuming.

“I dunno what she’ thinking.” Bea muttered as she opened the trunk to let the valet retrieve their luggage. “I can’t believe she’d put us in danger this way.”

“Babe, let’s just get checked in and we’ll talk about it when we get to the room.” Allie said as she carried Bella in her arms through the lobby.

 

 

The limo pulled up outside the arrival doors at the Nashville airport just as Vera emerged from the baggage claim area.

“Vera!” Bridget exclaimed as she went to hug her friend. “It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s so good to see you too!” Vera exclaimed in return. “I’m sorry to surprise you all like this, but I’m trying to be a bit more spontaneous.”

“No worries Vera.” Franky said as she hugged the small woman. “You know Julia, this is her wife Helena.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Helena.” Vera said as she extended her hand out. “I’m Vera Bennett.”

“It’s lovely to meet you as well.” Helena said as she shook Vera’s hand. “Let’s get you to the house so you can relax a little after your long journey.”

They all loaded back in the limo while Amanda stowed the luggage. As they pulled away from the curb, Franky’s phone buzzed and she looked down at the screen. She looked back up at Julia and nodded her head.

“Take us to Eastbelle please Amanda.” Julia said. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually here!” Vera said as the car drove through the night. 

“We’re glad you are.” Julia said. “You’ve been a great help to all of us Vera. I’m happy to have to have the opportunity to show our gratitude.”

“That’s very kind of you to say.” Vera replied. “I really didn’t do very much.”

“You did more than you know Vera.” Julia said. “We’re all home and safe thanks to you. I won’t forget that.”

“You’ve helped me a great deal as well.” Vera said. “I think the Board might actually give me a chance to run that place without much interference this time.”

“They made a wise decision.” Julia said as the car pulled into the drive. “Welcome to Eastbelle Vera.”

“Oh my!” Vera exclaimed as she got out of the limo. “It’s beautiful!”

“I’m afraid the city doesn’t show her best colors in the winter, but I hope you’ll enjoy your stay anyway.” Julia said as they entered the house. “Franky, would you and Bridget show Vera to her room?”

“We’d be happy to.” Franky smiled. “C’mon Vera. Let’s show you upstairs.”

“Julia, are you sure about this?” Helena asked after the others disappeared up the stairs.

“Don’t worry love.” Julia said confidently. “It’ll be fine.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Bea fretted as she paced the floor of the hotel suite. “This is a disaster!”

“Calm down babe!” Allie pleaded. “This is simple. We stay here for a week and then we go home. Easy, peasy…Japanesie!”

“It’s not funny Allie!” Bea yelled. “We need to see about getting out of the city in the morning.”

“Babe, you’re overreacting.” Allie said calmly. “There’s no need for all of that.”

“If anybody was ever going to turn me in it would be Vinegar Tits!” Bea exclaimed. “Her and her protocols and rules. She’ll have me back in that shit hole before her vacation’s over. That’s not gonna happen Allie. Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t want to go anywhere.” Allie said simply. “I want to go about my business this week and go home after she leaves. You’re losing the plot here babe.”

“I’m losing the plot?” Bea yelled. “Do you know what they’ll do to me if I go back?”

“No one’s going back babe.” Allie soothed. “Julia would never let that happen.”

“Do you not get that Julia’s brain isn’t working at top speed right now?” Bea asked. “If she has one of her ‘slips’ it’s all over. Now where do you want to go, or am I gonna have to decide on my own?”

“Stop it Bea.” Allie said sternly as she got up and put her arms around Bea’s waist. “There’s no need for any of this. It’s not gonna happen.”

“Are you saying you won’t go with me?” Bea asked.

“I’d follow you to the ends of the earth Bea. You know that.” Allie soothed as she pulled Bea in close to her. “You need to calm down and relax. If you still feel the same way tomorrow then we’ll talk about it, OK? Right now I think we both need to just chill a bit. Come and have a bath with me, yeah?”

“Yeah, OK.” Bea said. “But don’t think this is going to change my mind.”

 

The women all gathered in the living room after Vera had been shown around. They were sitting and enjoying a glass of wine as they chatted.

“So is there anything in particular you’d like to do while you’re here?” Helena asked Vera.

“I think I’d just like to spend some time catching up with some old friends.” Vera said. “When I go back it’s going to be all business for a while and I’d like the chance to just relax and enjoy your company if that’s alright.”

“That’s fine with us Vera.” Bridget said as she reached over and took Vera’s hand. “There’s nothing like having a good catch up.”

“Can I ask where Allie is?” Vera asked. “I’d love to see her.”

“They’re outta town right now.” Franky said. “I know she’ll be super bummed she missed ya.”

“I hope that’s not because of me.” Vera said. “I have a little confession to make.”

They all looked up at Vera at the same time.

“That day in the suite, when we played dress-up?” Vera started. “Allie showed me a picture on her phone so I could see what Helena looked like. When Allie was getting dressed, I let my curiosity get the better of me and I looked through the pictures on her phone.”

“Shit.” Franky said under her breath.

“You know then?” Bridget asked.

“Yes, I know and to tell you the truth, I’ve never been so relieved about anything in my entire life.” Vera said. “They’re obviously very happy together.”

“You knew and you didn’t tell us?” Franky asked. “Why?”

“I didn’t really have the chance at the time.” Vera said. “And it’s not the kind of thing I would tell you over the phone. That wouldn’t be very safe, would it?”

“I need to know what you’re going to do with what you know Vera.” Julia asked seriously. “Have you told anyone else?”

“No I haven’t.” Vera said. “And I won’t.”

“Can I ask why?” Julia asked.

“That’s all a part of Wentworth’s history that’s best left buried.” Vera said. “Joan Ferguson destroyed enough lives. I don’t want to add to the tally. I’m partly responsible for what happened that day. I never should have let her out in that parking lot. Bea has more than earned a chance at a happy life.”

“Her name is Brenda now.” Julia said. “And if you’ll excuse me, Helena and I have an errand we need to run.”

“You want me to let them know?” Franky asked.

“Just let them know we’re on the way.” Julia said. “I want to see the look on her face when we tell her.”

 

Bea and Allie were engaged in a heated make out session on the king-sized bed when Bea’s phone buzzed.

“Shit!” Bea exclaimed as she sat up straight and grabbed her phone. “Haven’t we had enough drama tonight?”

“What is it babe?” Allie asked.

“Dunno.” Bea responded. “Julia and Helena are on their way over. Franky says I need to text them our room number.”

“Guess I’d better put something on then, huh?” Allie said as she rolled off the bed. “You too babe. I don’t want them distracted by how hot you look in your birthday suit.”

“This must be really bad.” Bea said nervously as she threw on some clothes. “They wouldn’t come if it wasn’t.”

A few moments later there was a knock at the door. Bea went and opened it and gestured for Helena and Julia to come in.

“We have to leave don’t we?” Bea said nervously. “I knew it. You slipped didn’t you? You told Vinegar Tits about me. I told you, but no, you knew better didn’t you Julia? Do we have enough time to get out of town or are they on the way?”

“If you’ll sit down and listen for a minute…” Julia started.

“I’m sick of listening to you Julia!” Bea exploded. “You fucked up and now we have to pay the price. Now are you going to help us, or are we driving out of here tonight? God I can’t believe you did something that stupid!”

Julia stared at Bea’s reddened face before she spoke.

“If that’s what you believe then do whatever you need to do Brenda.” Julia said. “I’m sorry to have bothered you. Helena excuse me please, I need some air.”

Julia turned and walked out of the suite and closed the door behind her. 

“How dare you?” Helena asked. “How dare you speak to her that way after all she’s done for you?”

“I’m not going back to prison Helena.” Bea said. “Not for Julia or anyone else for that matter.”

“She wanted to come and tell you that you were safe.” Helena said. “She was gleeful about the fact that everything was going to work out and you…”

“Helena wait.” Bea said. “What are you talking about?”

“No you wait!” Helena said with a fury Bea had never seen from her. “She saved your life because that’s who she is. She gave you a new life because she loves you like a sister. She didn’t have to do that, any of it! She’s given you a home and a family. She has trusted you and protected you both.”

“Helena slow down..” Bea interrupted.

“I will not slow down!” Helena said. “She went around the world to keep your wife safe. Their plan wasn’t to send Cat back to prison you know. They were going to drug her and put her back in a whore house! Julia stopped all of that and paid a price higher than you can imagine. She put herself in a position where she did something she’ll never forgive herself for and she did that for you! On her worst day she is smarter than you will ever dream of being and you have the nerve to call her stupid? There’s a reason she’s been slipping lately. She’s pumping her brain full of electricity so she can function! So she can continue to be there for all of us.”

“Helena sit down, ok?” Allie said gently as she led Helena to a chair. “Let me get you some water.”

“Thank you.” Helena said through her tears as she reached in her bag for a tissue. “Just so you know, Vera knows about you. She has for weeks. She’s not going to say anything. She’s already had the chance. We came to ask you to come home.”

“I’m sorry.” Bea said. “I didn’t know.”

“Now you do.” Julia said as she gathered herself and walked to the door. “It might be better if you stayed here tonight and give everyone a chance to cool down.”

“I dunno what to say.” Bea said as she looked at her feet. “I shouldn’t have popped off like that.”

“No you shouldn’t have.” Helena said. “She loves you both and so do I. Please don’t break her heart by making this situation worse than it already is. I don’t think she could take it to tell you the truth.”

“We won’t.” Allie said as she hugged Helena and kissed her cheek. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Goodnight.” Helena said as she walked out the door.

“What have I done?” Bea asked as she fell back onto the couch.

“You made an ass out of yourself, that’s what.” Allie said. “Make yourself comfortable. That’s where you’re sleeping tonight.”

 

Bea woke up hearing a knock at the door. Allie must have taken pity on her during the night and covered her with a blanket. She pushed the blanket aside and rubbed her sore neck.

“Sleep well?” She heard Allie say as she opened the door. “I ordered breakfast.”

The bellman set out the room service on the table and quietly left the room. Bea got up and poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip.

“Are you still mad?” Bea asked.

“I’m still not happy with your behavior last night if that’s what you’re asking.” Allie said as she sipped her coffee. “You have got to stop going overboard like that Bea. You really hurt Julia.”

“I didn’t mean to.” Bea said. “I was just scared.”

“I told you there was nothing to worry about.” Allie said as she got up and picked up Bella. “I’m not stupid babe. I never would have let you put yourself in a position to be sent back. Julia had the whole thing under control and you panicked. I love you more than anything Bea, but you have got to stop these reactions of yours. We can’t live like that.”

“I know.” Bea said. “You’re right.”

“Righto I’m right.” Allie said. “I’m going to take Bella out for a walk. I suggest you figure out how you’re going to apologize to both Julia and Helena. I’ve never seen her that upset.”

“She let me have it with both barrels, didn’t she?” Bea observed.

“You deserved every bit of it.” Allie said as she walked out the door.

 

The Corvette pulled up by the back garage just after eight. They both got out of the car and Bea went to retrieve their luggage from the trunk. She looked up to see Julia walking across the yard towards the garner’s shed.

“Need help?” Ryan asked.

“Can you take those to the house for me please Ryan?” Bea asked as she followed after Julia.

Bea walked across the yard until she got to the garner’s shed. She quietly opened the door and saw Julia smoking a cigarette.

“When did that start?” Bea asked.

“It’s an old habit.” Julia said. “Just picked it back up.”

“Can we talk?” Bea asked.

“Sure.” Julia said as she pushed out a crate for Bea to sit on. “Have a seat.”

“I came to apologize to you.” Bea said. “I never should have spoken to you the way I did and I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for.” Julia said. “You were right. It was stupid. It worked out, but it could have gone another way.”

“You’re a lot of things Julia, but you’re not stupid.” Bea said. “Even if it had gone another way you would have found a way out.”

“Maybe.” Julia said as she took another drag off her cigarette.

“No maybes to it.” Bea said. “I panicked. I let my fear get the better of me and I said some things I regret. You’ve never given me any reason to doubt you. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive Brenda.” Julia said. “Let’s just let it go, OK?”

“I hate it when you do that.” Bea said.

“Do what?” Julia asked.

“When you take everything on your shoulders.” Bea said. “I fucked up, not you.”

“I’ve done my share of fucking up Brenda.” Julia said. “Don’t doubt that.”

“I wish you’d talk to me about whatever it is that happened.” Bea said. “Something’s eating you up inside. I can see it.”

“I killed Channing.” Julia said. “There it is. That’s what I did.”

“Sonia killed Channing.” Bea said.

“Sonia did what I wanted her to do.” Julia said. “Then I made sure she went so far over the edge she won’t be coming back anytime soon if ever.”

“They were awful people Julia.” Bea said. “You can’t be held responsible for what they did.”

“I should be held responsible for what I did.” Julia said as she lit another cigarette. “I killed a man. You understand more than anyone I know what that means.”

“Yeah I do.” Bea said. “You’ve been there before. You know how to deal with this.”

“No I don’t.” Julia said. “I’ve never killed anyone before.”

“What are you talking about Julia?” Bea asked. “Are your treatments messing with your memory again?”

“Helena told you?” Julia asked.

“She mentioned it when she was chewing my ass out for hurting you.” Bea said. “This isn’t the first time you’ve killed someone Julia. You killed Lilith.”

“I’m going to tell you something I’ve never told anyone before.” Julia said as she took another drag off her cigarette. “I didn’t kill my mother. Howard did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming?


	84. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia tells Bea what really happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! From your reactions, I think the last chapter got everyone's attention. Thanks for all the feedback. It does mean a great deal to me.

Bea stared in disbelief as Julia told the story of what really happened that night.

“It was a Sunday.” Julia started. “Anne and I had spent the day just enjoying being together. Mother insisted that I dine with her every night, but it was Valentine’s Day and I wanted to have dinner with Anne. I should have paid more attention to her reaction when I told her I wouldn’t be joining her, but I was too excited about the night I had planned.”

“Go on.” Bea encouraged.

“Howard had been hiding Anne’s gifts for me.” Julia said. “I went outside to meet him and that’s when we heard Anne scream. We ran as fast as we could, but we were too late. There was blood everywhere. Anne had been beaten so badly she didn’t look human. I dropped to my knees beside Anne and reached out for her.”

“Then what happened?” Bea asked.

“Mother started screaming at me not to touch Anne.” Julia said choking back her tears. “She ordered Howard to get rid of the mess and started screaming at me to get up. When I didn’t move, she grabbed me by my hair and yanked me to my feet. She kept saying that Anne made me weak and a ruler couldn’t be weak. She said I had to be strong and not feel the pain. I remember that not making any sense to me because all I could feel at that moment was pain. She was a maniac Brenda and I wanted it to be over. I wanted her to kill me.”

“What did you do?” Bea asked.

“I said the one thing I knew she couldn’t bear to hear.” Julia said. “I looked her in the eye and said, ‘I surrender’. She started slapping me across the face and was screaming at me about how I couldn’t give up. I could never give up. That’s when Howard tried pull her off of me. She turned on him and attacked. The next thing I knew he had his hands around her throat and she was gasping for air, and then she stopped gasping. He let go and she dropped to the floor in a heap.”

“He was protecting you Julia.” Bea said. “He didn’t do anything wrong.”

“That’s why I had to take the blame.” Julia said. “Even today a man of color killing a white woman would be arrested much less twenty-nine years ago. I had lost Anne. I couldn’t lose Howard too. He had protected me and I had to protect him. It was that simple. The worst they were going to do to me was put me in a hospital. Howard would have gone to prison. Howard wanted to tell the truth of course. That’s who he is.”

“How did you talk him into it?” Bea asked. “It couldn’t have been easy.”

“I told him I couldn’t go on without him. He was all I had left.” Julia said. “He never could refuse me anything. He set aside his own need to tell the truth to keep protecting me. I ran through the house tearing down all of those ridiculous portraits my mother had hung and piled them up where the pool is now. I was standing there covered in blood watching them burn when the police arrived. Given the scene in front of them, it was easy enough for them to believe I was the one who killed my mother.”

“So you lied to the police.” Bea said.

“I never said a word.” Julia said. “I let them do all the talking. Detectives like to think they can put the pieces together on their own. I was deemed too unstable at the time to sign a statement. I spent the next sixty days in a hospital and by the time I got out, the whole mess had been sorted. The police were satisfied they had the answers and I was merely a young woman defending myself. It all gave my first book sales a leg up. My publishers knew I’d have a best seller if I was billed as the shrink who killed her own mother. You know how they say if you tell a lie enough times it becomes the truth? That’s what happened. That’s how the monster hunter was born.”

“And now you’re torturing yourself for protecting your family the way Howard protected you that day.” Bea said. “You’ve gotta stop dragging yourself over the coals for what you did down there. I woulda killed the fuckers the minute they threatened Allie like that. Those twisted fucks got what they deserved!”

“Maybe they did. Channing wasn’t going to stop.” Julia said. “I just have to find a way to live with that.”

“C’mere Jules.” Bea said as she pulled Julia into a hug. “I love you. We all do. But you gotta stop this crazy treatment you’re doing. You gotta find another way. We need you. We need that brain of yours to keep the rest of us outta trouble.”

“It’s a perfectly acceptable form of treatment.” Julia said. “I don’t do well with medications and the side effects are minimal.”

“Just think about it, yeah?” Bea said. “I need to go find Helena and apologize to her. I don’t wanna spend another night on the couch.”

“Hey.” Julia said as Bea headed out the door. “I love you too.”

Bea just smiled and winked before she trotted up towards the house.

 

Bea was trotting towards the house when she looked over and saw Helena in her studio. She slowed down and took a deep breath before she walked in. Helena was looking through one of Bea’s sketch books at her drafting table.

“Hey.” Bea said as she walked in. “You got a minute?”

“I have about fifteen minutes. Then I have to go meet a client.” Helena said. “What can I do for you?”

“I’ve already apologized to Julia.” Bea said. “I’d like to apologize to you as well.”

“As long as you’ve apologized to Julia, that’s all I care about.” Helena said. “I don’t need an apology.”

“I’m offering one anyway.” Bea said. “I behaved badly and I’m sorry for that.”

“Well then I accept you apology Brenda.” Julia said. “I went a little off the rails myself. I’m sorry if I was too rough on you.”

“You had every right to say what you did.” Bea said. “Sometimes I need a good kick up the arse to get out of my own head. If it makes you feel any better, Cat took your side on this one.”

“She’s a smart one your girl is.” Julia chuckled.

“She’s smarter than I give her credit for, that’s for sure.” Bea said. “I need to start listening to her a bit more. She tried to talk me down, but I wouldn’t listen to her.”

“You might need to tell her that.” Helena said. “It’ll go a long way into getting you off the couch.”

“Did she tell you about that?” Bea asked.

“No, but it’s obvious you slept in your clothes.” Helena said. “I’m a married woman Brenda. I know how these things tend to go.”

“Got any other helpful hints?” Bea asked as they walked out of the studio arm in arm.

“Never break a promise if you can help it. That hurts more than anything else.” Helena said. “I gotta run. I’ll see you at dinner.”

Helena gave Bea a quick kiss to her cheek before she walked to her car and drove away.

“Looks like you two got things sorted.” Allie said as she walked over to Bea with Bella on a leash. “Have you spoken with Julia?”

“Yeah I have. We’re all good.” Bea said. “Can we go talk for a minute?”

“Sure.” Allie said as she walked towards the guest house. “I don’t have to be anywhere until after lunch.”

Bea and Allie walked in the house. Bea went to the fridge to get a bottle of water. She picked up one for Allie as well. Bea brought the water over and handed it to Allie before she sat down beside her.

“I want you to know I’m really sorry about last night.” Bea said. “You were right. I never should’ve gotten so worked up. If I had listened to you, none of this would’ve happened.”

“And I wouldn’t have had to sleep alone.” Allie said. “I hate sleeping without you. It makes me a right crank. I’ve been out of sorts all morning.”

“Well maybe we can see about grabbing a little nap before you have to go out today.” Bea said as she smiled and reached over to push Allie’s hair away from her face. “But I need to tell you something else first.”

“What’s that?” Allie asked as she reached over and stroked Bea’s shoulder with her fingertips.

“Helena just reminded me how important it is to keep the promises we make.” Bea said. “I promised I’d never keep anything from you again, but this has to stay between us.”

“What is it Bea?” Allie asked with concern. 

“When Julia and I talked, she told me something.” Bea said. “It’s pretty shocking Allie. I’m not gonna lie.”

“What?” Allie asked.

“Julia didn’t kill Lilith. Howard did.” Bea said.

“You are fucking kidding me!” Allie exclaimed.

“No I’m not kidding you.” Bea said. “That’s why Julia’s having such a hard time right now. She feels responsible for killing Channing. She said she made Sonia do it somehow or another.”

“Oh my God!” Allie said. “This is fucking huge! Her whole career is built on that story.”

“Sunshine listen to me. I don’t think Helena even knows about this.” Bea said. “We have to keep this to ourselves.”

“I won’t breathe a word of it. I swear.” Allie said. “I just can’t believe it! Why did she tell you?”

“I dunno.” Bea said. “I guess she just needed to talk to somebody about it. It would make sense for her to talk to me. I know what it’s like to kill someone. It’s not like I was gonna judge her for it.”

“Or maybe she just knows she can trust you.” Allie said as she moved closer to Bea on the couch. “Maybe she needed a friend and you were there for her.”

“Maybe.” Bea said as she smiled at Allie. “Does this mean I’m outta the doghouse?”

“We need to come up with another term. The dog houses around here are rather plush for punishment, don’t you think?” Allie asked as she reached for the buttons on Bea’s shirt. “You’re off the naughty chair, how’s that?”

“That sounds like I’m a five year old.” Bea giggled.

“Well that’s kinda how you acted so it works.” Allie said as she continued to unbutton Bea’s shirt. “Now let’s get you out of these wrinkled clothes. You look like you slept in them.”

“I did.” Bea chuckled. “You ready to go to bed and take a nap?”

“I’m ready to go to bed.” Allie said as she leaned in and kissed Bea. “Don’t wanna nap.”

 

“You wanted to see me Dr. Millpond?” Bobby asked as he stood on the front porch.

“Yes I did.” Julia said. “Come in and have a seat Bobby. Can I get you anything?”

“No thanks.” Bobby said as he sat down on the couch. “I have a meeting at six. Will this take very long?”

“It’ll just take a minute Bobby.” Julia said as she sat down in a wing backed chair. “I have some news and I think its best you hear it from me.”

“What is it?” Bobby asked. “Is Noah OK?”

“Noah is fine Bobby.” Julia said. “As a matter of fact, that’s something I want to talk with you about. Bridget has been giving me some good reports on your progress. Because of that, I’m willing to set up a supervised visit for you here on Sunday if you’re interested.”

“Really?” Bobby said. “I’d love to, thanks. Just tell me what time and I’ll be here.”

“There’s something you need to know before then.” Julia said. “Judith has started seeing someone. His name is Jamie. He goes to the law school with Ryan, my chauffeur. How do you feel about that Bobby?”

“Um…is he a good guy?” Bobby asked.

“I think he is.” Julia answered. “I’ve only met him once, but I liked what I saw.”

“I guess I blew my chance with her.” Bobby said. “I was hoping maybe someday she might…”

“Might what?” Julia asked. “She’s moved on Bobby. I think maybe you should too.”

“What about Noah?” Bobby asked.

“If you can continue with your sobriety and the progress you’ve been making, there’s no reason at all for you not to be in his life.” Julia said. “He’ll know who his father is if you do the work. If you don’t, then we’ll have to look at other options.”

“I hear what you’re saying doctor.” Bobby said as he got up. “I need to go. I don’t want to be late to my meeting.”

“I’ll text you with the time for Sunday.” Julia said. “Thank you for coming by. I appreciate it.”

“Thank you doctor.” Bobby said as he walked out the front door.

Julia stood on the front porch and watched Bobby drive away. The SUV pulled into the drive just as Bobby pulled out. Ryan pulled the car around and Bridget, Franky and Vera got out.

“What a wonderful day!” Vera exclaimed as they all walked in the house. “We went to the Botanical Gardens for lunch and we spent the afternoon at The Frist Center. They have a wonderful exhibit of Roman art going.”

“I’m glad you’re enjoying our city.” Julia said. “Why don’t you all go freshen up and we’ll have a cocktail together before dinner.”

“Was that Bobby’s car I saw leaving?” Bridget asked after Vera went upstairs.

“Yes it was.” Julia said. “I told him about Jamie and I’ve invited him to come for a supervised visit on Sunday, just as we discussed.”

“How did he take it?” Bridget asked.

“It’s hard to tell.” Julia said. “He seems to still hold a torch for her. I told him she had moved on and he needed to as well. He told me he was going to a meeting. I’m taking that as good news.”

“I have a session with him tomorrow afternoon.” Bridget said. “I’ll get a better idea then once he’s had a chance to digest everything.”

“Take Franky with you, just in case.” Julia said.

Bridget nodded as she walked out of the room.

“What does a girl need to do to get a drink around here?” Helena joked as she walked in the door. 

“I know the bartender. She’s a sucker for a pretty face.” Julia said as she poured Helena a drink and handed it to her. “Where’s my kiss?”

“You’re in a chipper mood.” Helena said as she leaned in and kissed Julia. “Did you have a good day?”

“I did.” Julia said. “How about you?”

“I hope Brenda managed to get that chest finished today.” Helena said. “Cheryl is driving me crazy. She’s afraid we won’t have her daughter’s room ready for her birthday.”

“I got it finished.” Bea said as she and Allie walked in the room. “I’ll have the other two pieces ready by Monday.”

“Are you sure?” Helena asked. “That’s a lot of work.”

“The chest was the hard part.” Bea said. “The other two won’t take any time at all.”

“If you’re sure.” Helena said. “I don’t want you to be tied up all weekend.”

“No worries at all Helena.” Bea said. 

“Glad ta see you two decided to return from ya little hotel love nest,” Franky said as she and Bridget came in the room. I thought ya might decide to bugger us off and call it a second honeymoon.”

“Our home is our honeymoon nest.” Allie said as she hugged Bea’s side. “There’s no place else in the world I’d rather be.”

“Get a room you two!” Franky exclaimed as she poured herself a drink. 

“We did.” Bea said. “It wasn’t as much fun as you’d think it might be.”

“I hope I didn’t cause you any inconvenience Bea.” Vera said as she entered the room. “That wasn’t my intent at all.”

Bea just stared as an uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

“Hello Vera.” Allie finally said as she walked over and gave the small woman a hug. “I know it’s a bit confusing, but I go by Cat around here and this is Brenda.”

“Brenda, oh well that’ll take some getting used to.” Vera said. “I’m so happy to see you doing so well Brenda.”

“Thanks.” Bea said. “Sorry, it’s a bit of a shock to see you to tell you the truth.”

“I know the feeling.” Vera said. “I’m so very sorry for everything that happened B..Brenda. I never should have let you go out that day. I should have never put that all on you.”

“S’OK.” Bea said. “I’m the one who asked you to do it. I’m as responsible as you are for what happened.”

“It all seems to have worked out for you.” Vera said. “You seem very happy.”

“I am happy Vera.” Bea said. “Can I call you that now?”

“Of course you can Brenda.” Vera said. “I hope one day you’ll think of me as a friend.”

“I’d like that very much Vera.” Bea said as she reached out to shake Vera’s hand. “You can never have too many of those, can you?”

“Well that’s something I thought I’d never see.” Franky whispered to Bridget.

“Do right and right will follow.” Bridget said. “Howard is right about that.”

“Where is Pops anyway?” Franky asked. 

“He’s taking Patricia out tonight.” Julia said. “They’re having dinner with her sister.”

“Cool.” Franky said. “Do I have time ta go feed tha boys before we eat?”

“Go ahead Franky.” Helena said. “We’ll wait for you.”

“Can I ask who the boys are?” Vera asked.

“Thor and Zeus.” Allie said. “They guard the property at night. They’re really something. We can take you out to meet them after dinner.”

“Funny.” Vera pondered. “I never would’ve pegged Franky as a dog lover.”

“These two have a way of winning people over.” Helena said. “She’s become quite close to them.”

“I’ve thought about getting a dog.” Vera said. “But I have to spend so much time at the prison, I’m afraid it wouldn’t be fair to have one.”

“Even Governors need fur love.” Allie said as she took Vera’s hand and sat on the couch. “There are lots of services out there now that provide dog walking. There’s no reason at all you shouldn’t adopt a pet.”

“There she goes.” Bea giggled to Julia. “Vera’s done it now. Cat won’t give up until Vera’s agreed to adopt a fur baby.”

“I told you.” Julia said. “She could’ve been the queen of real estate in this town. She could sell ice to an Eskimo.”

“True dat.” Bea chuckled as she pulled Julia aside. “Hey Julia, I’ll be in the studio tomorrow morning if you want to talk some more. Nobody’ll be around. Why don’t you come by?”

“That’s very kind of you Brenda, but I can’t.” Julia said. “I have a treatment scheduled for in the morning.”

“I was hoping you weren’t going to do that anymore.” Bea said.

“It’s not as bad as you think it is.” Julia said. “They put me under for the treatments. I don’t feel a thing.”

“I still don’t like it.” Bea said. “It scares me.”

“There’s nothing to be scared of.” Julia said as she patted Bea’s shoulder. “I know what I’m doing. Trust me.”


	85. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happened at Wentworth after the girls left and Julia makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all having a lovely weekend! Sorry for the delay, but it was a busy week. Enjoy!

They all sat around the table enjoying their dinner. Margot had prepared lamb chops with Israeli couscous and Brussel sprouts. Everyone happily tucked in to their dinner and the conversation flowed easily.

“The exhibit at the Frist was really something!” Vera exclaimed. “If you haven’t seen it, you must.”

“It’s amazing to me how advanced the Romans were with governmental structures.” Bridget observed. “Roads, grain and the marketplaces were all part of the bureaucracy.”

“If you can control the food supply, you can control the people.” Julia said. “The largest sect of the Roman government was their military. Control was everything to them.”

“Yeah, but they did have a representative form of government.” Franky observed. “The Senate called most of tha shots.”

“Until Julius Cesar changed all of that.” Julia said. “Once you had an emperor calling the shots, the Senate lost most of their real power.”

“But it was an attempt at representative power that we still model our own governments after.” Vera said. “We’re even trying it at Wentworth.”

“What do you mean Vera?” Bridget asked.

“Maybe we should talk about something else.” Bea said with concern.

“It’s fine Brenda.” Julia said as Helena took her hand. “I’d like to hear what Vera has to say.”

“After you left, I was afraid we were in for another turf war.” Vera said. “When Jenkins announced she was stepping down, I thought the women would be full on to determine who the next Top Dog would be. It’s what’s always happened before, but Proctor didn’t let that happen this time.”

“What did she do?” Allie asked.

“The women started rumbling about who would be taking over. That was to be expected.” Vera explained. “A fight broke out in the yard that afternoon but before the officers could break it up, the Red Right Hand had already stepped in and stopped it. Proctor gave one of her speeches about how too many women had been hurt or killed and it was time to try something different.”

“What’d she suggest?’ Franky asked as she rolled her eyes. “Did she think they were all gonna sit around in a circle and sing Kum Ba Yah?”

“She suggested sharing the power the Top Dog held.” Vera said. “She proposed that the women form a board of their own. Each unit elected a representative and the inmate board handles the issues at hand. Everyone has a voice and the majority rules.”

“And what happens when someone doesn’t want to play by the rules?” Bea asked. “There’s always gonna be someone who steps outta line. What happens then, huh?”

“I’ve learned as a Governor there are certain things I’m better off not knowing.” Vera said. “As long as I don’t have a medical unit full of battered women, I can turn a blind eye here and there.”

“And the drugs?” Bea asked. “What have they done about the drug trafficking? If the women are high, they’re impossible to control.”

“Drugs will always be an ongoing battle inside a prison.” Vera said. “But after Tina Mercado had her accident, no one else has stepped up as a major dealer.”

“What happened to Tina?” Allie asked.

“She took a rather nasty fall in the shower.” Vera said as the dessert was served. “She shattered one of her ankles. She’s still in hospital. She has to have two more surgeries to rebuild it.”

“She’ll be back eventually.” Bea said. “She’ll pick right back up where she left off.”

“I’ll deal with that when the time comes.” Vera said confidently. “Until then, Dr. Peterson has expanded the drug rehab and educational programs and has established a reward system for those who make progress.”

“What kind of rewards?” Franky asked. 

“It’s simple things for the most part.” Vera explained. “Movie nights are popular. We even provide the popcorn and soft drinks now. We’ve also developed a sliding scale for the inmate spend. The more programming you participate in, the higher your spend limit is. Those on the highest tier get access to conjugal visits.”

“What sorta motivation is that for the dykes?” Franky asked. “The big pink pantie palace is always gonna be a hook-up joint.”

“The lesbian inmates can apply for conjugal visits just like the straight women can.” Vera said. “If they’re partner is another inmate, they can apply to spend time together in the conjugal rooms.”

“That’s very progressive of you Vera.” Bea observed. “Privacy is hard to come by in that place.”

“I’m ashamed to admit Dr. Peterson had to talk me into it.” Vera said. “Once she pointed out the bias in excluding the lesbian inmates from conjugal visits, I had to agree. Not to mention the fact that those visits can’t result in an unwanted pregnancy.”

“I dunno Vera.” Franky said. “I still think these two got hitched cause Red knocked Blondie up. I just don’t think she’s showing yet.”

Everyone laughed and the mood lightened at the table.

“It sounds like you’re making some real change for the better in that place Vera.” Bridget said.

“It’s not just me.” Vera said. “I think everyone has been exhausted by the carnage of the last few years. Dr. Peterson pointed out the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again expecting a different result. It was time for a real change. It was time to try something different for all of our sakes.”

“I’m happy to hear things are going so well Vera.” Julia said. “Can you all excuse me and Helena? I’m afraid we have a little business we need to attend to.”

Julia got up from the table and took Helena’s hand.

“We’ll see you all tomorrow.” Julia said as she walked out of the room. “Have a pleasant evening.”

“Anybody up for a movie night at our place?” Allie asked. “We’ll make the popcorn.”

“That sounds lovely!” Vera exclaimed.

“We have Noah tonight Sunshine. I told Judith we’d keep him.” Bea said. “She and Jamie have a date.”

“He’ll be asleep by eight.” Allie said. “He always is.”

“You’re right.” Bea said. “Why don’t you all come over around eight thirty and we’ll decide what to watch then.”

“Sounds good.” Franky said. “See ya then.”

 

“Has Kim dropped off another load of paperwork for me to sign?” Helena asked as they went up the stairs. “I feel a little guilty leaving a guest like that.”

“The girls can entertain Vera without us tonight.” Julia said as she led Helena to their bedroom. “There’s no paperwork to go over. I need to talk with you about something.”

Julia shut the door to their room and sat down next to Helena on the love seat in front of their fireplace.

“What is it my darling?” Helena asked. “Are you not feeling well?”

“I feel OK.” Julia said. “Do you have plans in the morning?”

“I was going to meet with a client around ten, but other than that I’m free.” Helena responded.

“Is it possible to reschedule that?” Julia asked. 

“I don’t think it would be a problem, why?” Helena asked.

“I’d like it if you came with me in the morning for my treatment.” Julia said. “I think maybe it’s time to rethink our strategy. I want us to discuss some alternatives with Susan.”

“Are you serious?” Helena asked. “What made you change your mind?”

“I had a good talk with Brenda earlier today.” Julia said. “Then when I heard Vera talking about the changes at Wentworth, it hit me that some good may have come out of this mess after all.”

“I think you’re right.” Helena said. “But you usually are my darling.”

“We need to be realistic about this Helena.” Julia said. “I don’t know whether it was the stroke, or what happened in Australia or my own genetics, but something has changed inside of me. I’m still finding that difficult to deal with.”

“Then we’ll deal with it together my love.” Helena said as she reached out and stroked Julia’s cheek. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“It’s like I’m sitting in a hole and I can’t get out.” Julia said. “I can see the light. I know it’s there. I just don’t know how to get to it. Does that make any sense at all?”

“Someone once told me a story about being in a hole.” Helena said as gently stroked Julia’s hand. “A man was in a hole and he couldn’t get out. A minister came along and yelled down to the man he would be praying for him to get out and walked on. A doctor walked by and dropped a prescription in the hole and walked on. The man’s best friend comes along and jumps in the hole with him. The man looks at his friend and says, ‘What’re you doing? Now we’re both trapped down here.’ The friend looks at him and says, ‘Yeah we are. But I’ve been down here before and I know the way out.’ Keep trusting me my love and we’ll find the way out together. That’s all I ask.”

“I told you that story ten years ago.” Julia chuckled.

“I know you did.” Helena said. “I trusted you to help me get out of my hole. You don’t just have me Julia. You have a house full of people who love you. We’ll help you get out of the hole if you’ll just let us.”

“I’m scared of what will happen without the treatments.” Julia admitted. “I don’t want to hurt anybody else.”

“You won’t.” Helena said confidently. “We won’t let you.”

“Thank you Helena.” Julia said. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“That’s not something you ever have to worry about my darling.” Helena said. “I’m yours. Always.”

 

Judith came by the guest house just before seven with Noah and his supplies in tow. The minute he walked in, Noah ran straight over to Bella who was curled up and sleeping in her bed.

“Be gentle Noah!” Judith warned. “Thank you both for keeping him tonight.”

“It’s no problem at all Judith.” Bea said. “What are you two lovebirds up to tonight?”

“One of his friends is having a birthday party at his apartment.” Judith said. “Ryan’s going too.”

“Good.” Bea said. “Have fun and be careful.”

“We will.” Judith said. “I should be back by midnight to pick him up. I hope that’s not too late.”

“Why don’t you just leave him with us for the night?” Allie suggested. “That way you can sleep in a little in the morning.”

“Are you sure that’s not too much trouble?” Judith asked.

“It’s no trouble at all.” Allie said. “We love having him here. He’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure, than yes, I’d love to take you up on your offer.” Judith said. “Noah, you be a good boy for Brenda and Cat, OK? Mommy will see you in the morning.”

“Bye bye.” Noah said. “Love you!”

“I love you too Noah.” Judith said as she walked out the door.

“You wanna watch cartoons for a bit Noah?” Bea asked.

“Story time!” Noah exclaimed.

“I think your Mum left us some books.” Bea said as she looked through Noah’s bag. “Why don’t we all go pile up in the bed and have a good read, ‘eh?”

They all three spent the next hour curled up on Bea and Allie’s bed. Bea and Allie alternated the reading between them. They each tried to outdo the other with the ridiculous voices they used. Noah giggled throughout the evening as he held his bear and listened. 

“Babe, look.” Bea said as she nodded toward Noah’s sleeping form between them. “He’s such a little angel, isn’t he?”

“He is until he takes one of those monster dumps of his.” Allie said. “Then he’s a stinky angel.”

Bea carefully surrounded Noah with pillows while he slept. She kissed his head and covered him with a blanket. She stood and stared at him for a moment before Allie interrupted her thoughts.

“I never thought we’d be sharing a bed with a man.” Allie joked. “You really can get me to do anything, can’t you?”

“Bridget says that it’s healthy to stretch your boundaries.” Bea joked back. “I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t in love with him.”

“I love him too.” Allie said as they walked to the living room. “Maybe we need to rethink that baby discussion we had.”

“Really?” Bea said as she stopped in her tracks. “Are you serious?”

“I don’t want to do it right away, but maybe someday.” Allie said.

“I love you Sunshine. You are amazing!” Bea said as she leaned in and kissed her wife. “There’s no rush. We have all the time in the world.”

“I’m thirty five babe.” Allie said. “We’ll need to do it in the next couple of years if we’re gonna.”

“Just keep thinking about it.” Bea said. “We’ll know when we’re ready.”

“The girls will be here soon.” Allie said. “I’ll go start the popcorn.”

 

Franky, Bridget and Vera arrived right at eight thirty. After the expected debate about what to watch, they all settled on "Professor Marston and the Wonder Women". They all settled in and watched the movie in silence. When the movie was over Allie and Bea went to the kitchen to fetch everyone fresh drinks.

“Who knew Wonder Woman came out of such a kinky beginning!” Franky said with a cheeky grin. “I always thought she was hot, but this puts it all in a whole new perspective for me.”

“I never got the whole BDSM thing to tell you the truth.” Allie said. “I get some teasing and maybe a little bondage, but the full out whips and chains always confused me.”

“Pain is pleasure and pleasure can be pain.” Franky said. “Some people need both. I used to be a lot more into it than I am now.”

“Good ta know.” Bea said as she rolled her eyes. “I don’t like the idea of Wonder Woman being something dirty.”

“It’s not dirty Red. It’s hot.” Franky said. “You’re not gonna tell me you and Blondie don’t indulge in a little power play here and there.”

“I’m not gonna tell you anything about what my wife and I do.” Bea said. “That’s private.”

“Oh thank god for that!” Vera said. “You’re all a great deal of fun but I don’t think I can take too much more personal talk tonight.”

“Sorry about that Vera.” Bridget said. “When we get a couple of glasses of wine in us, we get a little loose lipped.”

“I gotta ask Vera, have you never even thought about being with a woman?” Franky asked.

“Franky!” Bridget scolded. “You don’t have to answer that Vera. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright Bridget.” Vera said. “Let’s just say the thought has crossed my mind, but I’ve never gone beyond that.”

“Maybe you just haven’t met the right woman.” Allie said with a sly grin.

“I think I might be a little too traditional for that.” Vera said as she sipped her wine. “But who knows? I said I was going to try to be more spontaneous.”

“That’s the spirit Vera!” Franky teased. “Keep ya options open. Ya never know who might be just around tha corner.”

“Maybe. I will say you all seem happier than most of the married couples I know.” Vera said. “It’s nice to be around this much happiness.”

“I know what you mean.” Bea said. “It changes your outlook on things.”

“Yes it does.” Vera said. “Can I ask where your loo is? This wine is catching up with me.”

“I’ll show you Vera.” Allie said as she got up. “I need to go check on Noah anyway.”

“I just wish Julia could be happy again.” Bea said sadly.

“She’s improving.” Bridget said. “The treatments seem to be working.”

“Isn’t it dangerous though?” Bea asked. “She told me this morning they have to put her under to do this.”

“The treatment is basically safe.” Bridget said. “It’s used for people who don’t do well with meds and pregnant women. It’s used in cases of extreme depression. The problem is the results are short term as well as the possible memory loss.”

“I don’t like it.” Bea said. “I wish she’d find another way.”

“It’s her decision to make.” Bridget said. “We need to be as supportive as we can whether we agree with it or not. It’s not like she’s walking into this blind. She helped develop the technique as it’s used today.”

“I love that stained glass window you have in the bath!” Vera said as she walked back in the room. “It’s beautiful!”

“Brenda designed it especially for us.” Allie said. “She’s my seahorse!”

“Oh god!” Franky said as she got up off the couch. “Vera, we need to get out of here. When Blondie gets started on tha fuckin’ seahorse shit she doesn’t stop. It’s so sweet it’ll make ya puke.”

“Oh, alright then.” Vera said. “Thank you for this evening. It was lovely.”

“We’re glad you came Vera.” Allie said as she hugged Vera. “We’ll see you tomorrow. Maybe you and I can go out on a shopping trip while you’re here.”

“I’d like that very much.” Vera said. “Thanks again.”

Bea and Allie quickly straightened up after the others left. They took Bella outside for a few moments and quietly walked back in. When Bella was in her kennel, Allie linked her pinky finger with Bea’s and led her to their bedroom.

“C’mon my seahorse.” Allie said. “Let’s go have a cuddle with our little man.”

 

Franky and Bridget arrived at Howard’s house just before eight. Howard and Patricia were on their way out for the morning to do some shopping.

“You want me to stay for a while Franky?” Howard asked.

“Nah Pops, you two go ahead.” Franky responded. “I got this.”

“OK Franky. Make yourselves at home.” Howard said. “We’ll see you later today.”

“Have fun Pops!” Franky called out after them as they walked to their car. She turned and met Bridget in the kitchen. “You reckon dickhead’s gonna have his head on straight?”

“Franky, I’ve asked you not to call him that.” Bridget said as she poured them both a cup of coffee.

“He’ll always be dickhead to me Gidge.” Franky said. “It’s a term of endearment.”

“I don’t think he’d see it that way. What about Vinegar Tits?” Bridget asked. “I haven’t heard you calling Vera that lately.”

“That’s different.” Franky said shaking her head. “I didn’t come up with that one. Boomer did.”

“Oh I see.” Bridget giggled. “You’re not as attached when you don’t get to pick.”

“I gotta give Boomer credit on that one though.” Franky said. “It did fit. Ya gotta admit that.”

“I don’t have to admit anything.” Bridget retorted. “Bobby’s been making an effort. As long as he’s doing that, let’s stop with the name calling, yeah?”

“Whatevs Gidge.” Franky rolled her eyes as she spoke. “I’ll play nice.”

“Thank you for that my love.” Bridget said as she leaned in and kissed Franky quickly. “If you’re good, maybe I’ll play naughty later on tonight.”

“There’s an offer I can’t pass up.” Franky giggled as they heard a knock at the door. 

Franky went and opened the front door. Bobby looked tired as he stood holding a cup of coffee in his hand.

“C’mon in.” Franky said. “Bridget’s waiting on you.”

Franky sat outside of Howard’s study in the hallway flipping through a magazine. An hour later, Bridget and Bobby came out of the study. Bobby’s eyes were red and teary.

“We’ll see you tomorrow at two then, right?” Bridget said. “Remember Bobby, Julia has agreed for you to come and visit. Please don’t bring anyone else with you.”

“I won’t. I promise.” Bobby said contritely as he walked out the front door.

“He doesn’t look good Gidge.” Franky observed. “You sure he’s not using again?”

“I don’t see any signs of it. He’s just sad.” Bridget said. “I think he’s finally coming to grips with the fact that he and Judith don’t have a future together.”

“Good.” Franky said. “Let’s get back to the house. I told Vera we’d take her out sightseeing today.”

 

Bea had just finished painting the last side piece to complete the bedroom set. She stepped back and examined her work to make sure no touch ups were needed. Content with the finished product, Bea took her paintbrush to the sink and grabbed a bottle of mineral spirits to wash it out with.

“I thought I told you to keep that dry.” Julia said as she walked in holding her medical bag. “Finish up what you’re doing and we’ll get that bandage changed.”

“You’re back early.” Bea observed as she worked. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until this arvo. How’re you feeling?”

“I’m OK.” Julia said as she sat down. “I want to tell you something.”

“What’s that?” Bea asked as she walked over and sat down across from Julia.

“Helena and I met with Susan this morning.” Julia said. “We decided it was time to reevaluate the treatment plan.”

“And?” Bea asked. “Are you done with that shit?”

“Not completely.” Julia said. “I have agreed to limit the treatments to once a month. It won’t be easy, but it’s worth a try.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” Bea said. “I wish you’d give it up all together, but it’s better than three times a week.”

“I need you to understand something Brenda.” Julia said. “This isn’t simply situational depression. It’s more serious than that.”

“What does that mean exactly?” Bea asked.

“It means I’ve lost some of my coping mechanisms.” Julia said. “I’ve tried everything I can think of, but the ECT is the only thing that seems to bring me back to life enough to function properly.”

“You’ll just have to find some new coping mechanisms then.” Bea said. “It changed before. It’ll change again, you’ll see.”

“We’re on a rock that spins a thousand miles an hour.” Julia said wistfully. “Everything changes all the time.”

“Exactly.” Bea said. “Two weeks ago it was snowing. Now look at it. Its eighty degrees out here and the flowers are starting to bloom.”

“Nashville weather will fool you Brenda.” Julia said. “Winter’s not over yet. Some of the worst snows we’ve ever had here come after weeks like this one. Now let me take a look at that hand.”


	86. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls all ride out a storm together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday to you all! Please enjoy this one. It may be a couple of days before I can get another one out. Wishing you all a lovely week to come!

The weather forecast for that evening indicated there was a chance for a major thunderstorm. Throughout the day the wind had picked up and the skies had grown darker. Everyone had decided that due to the weather it would be best to stay in for the evening. After dinner they gathered in the living room as the winds grew stronger outside.

“If the power goes out, the emergency generators will kick in.” Howard explained to Franky. “There won’t be full power available, but it keeps the basics going. Let’s let the boys stay in the house tonight. They’re not too fond of storms like this.”

“Neither am I.” Franky said. “I’ve always hated storms.”

“Don’t worry Franky.” Howard said. “It may get rough for a while, but it’ll pass through soon enough. Patricia and I can stay here tonight if that’ll make you feel better.”

“Nah Pops.” Franky said. “You don’t have ta do that. I can cover things here. How bad is it gonna get ya reckon?”

“You can never tell.” Howard said. “Most of the time they pass right through with no problem at all, but sometimes they can get pretty nasty. If the tornado sirens go off, you all need to head to the basement. You’ll be safe down there.”

“Yeah, OK. The basement, I got it.” Franky said nervously. “You and Patricia probably need ta get going. You’ll wanna get home before all this hits.”

“We can stay Franky.” Howard reassured. “It’s no problem. I’ll just run home real quick and pick up a few things. I can be back in a few minutes.”

“Don’t worry Howard.” Franky said. “I got tha bases covered here. You can count on me.”

“I do sleep better in my own bed.” Howard said. “You call if you need anything.”

“I will.” Franky said. “You go get some rest Pops.”

Howard kissed Franky on the forehead and walked out to the foyer where Patricia was waiting on him.

“Ladies, you enjoy your evening! We’ll see you tomorrow.” Howard said as he a Patricia walked out the front door.

“Hey Red!” Franky called out. “Can you c’mere for a minute?”

“Whassup Franky?” Bea asked when she walked in the kitchen.

“Pops says this storm may get bad.” Franky said. “I’m gonna go out and get the boys. You might wanna run ta your place and pick Killer up. Blondie’ll freak if she’s not with her when this hits.”

“Good call.” Bea said as they walked out the back door.

“Where’re they off to?” Bridget asked.

“I’m sure Howard told Franky to get the boys.” Julia said. “They’re big babies when it comes to storms.”

“Oh shit!” Allie exclaimed. “I should go get Bella then.”

“I think you’re wife’s one step ahead of you on that one.” Helena said. “I’m sure she’ll be back in just a minute.”

Just a few minutes later both Franky and Bea returned. Bea was carrying Bella and had a small bag over her shoulder. Bea set the bag down and walked over, handed Bella to Allie and sat down next to her. Thor and Zeus walked in the living room slowly. They walked over to Julia’s chair and lay down on either side of her. Julia reached down and absent-mindedly stroked the giants.

“Oh I see how it is ya big sooks.” Franky scolded. “I go out and bring ya in and you go right ta Mum.”

“They’re nervous Franky.” Julia said. “They want to be calm. I’m not worried about the storm.”

“How do ya do that anyway?” Franky asked as she sat down next to Bridget. “This kinda shit scares the beejeezes outta me.”

“It’s natural to be afraid of things we can’t control. We have a safe place to go.” Julia said. “If the house gets damaged, so what? It can all be fixed. Have a drink and settle down Franky. We’ll be fine.”

“You’re awfully confident about that Julia.” Vera said. “I’m not very fond of storms either Franky.”

“A storm is like a psychopath in some ways.” Julia explained. “They can be powerful and awesome. You can only be prepared for it. A storm doesn’t care where it inflicts its damage. It rages until it stops and then you have to clean up the mess.”

“How bad have you seen it get here Julia?” Allie asked. “What’s the worst storm you’ve ever seen?”

“It’ll be twenty years ago this April.” Julia said. “It was a Thursday afternoon. I’ve never seen anything like it and I hope to never see it again. A tornado came through downtown. It looked like some sort of strange creature crawling across the skyline. As it crossed the river, it all pulled together into one big funnel. It was the worst case scenario, an F3 tornado plowing through an urban area.”

“I remember that day.” Helena said. “I lived on the west side of town back then. It was horrible.”

“I remember the sky right before it happened.” Julia said. “It turned this eerie green color. It was bright and gray all at the same time. You could feel the energy building. There was electricity in the air. We all ran for cover in the basement. It seemed like we were down there forever but it was just a few minutes. When we came back out it looked like a different place. There were trees that had come up from their roots and fallen over everywhere. Some windows had broken out and part of the roof was missing. Three hundred homes sustained damage that day in East Nashville alone. Donelson and Hermitage got hit as well.”

“How many people were killed?” Vera asked. “There had to have been mass casualties involved in a storm that big.”

“That’s the craziest part of it all.” Julia said. “One man died. A tree fell on him at Centennial Park. It looked like bombs had gone off all over the place but the damage was pretty much limited to property. There were tens of thousands of people directly in the line of that storm but only one died.”

“Jesus!” Franky exclaimed. “That’s fuckin’ unbelievable.”

“What’s unbelievable is what happened after the storm.” Julia said. “East Nashville hasn’t always been what it is today. It had become one of the most dilapidated parts of the city. The gay men had started buying the big old Victorian houses that were left here in Lockland Springs in the mid-nineties. The renovations had started, but most people were still afraid to live here. After the tornadoes that day, this part of the city was flooded with insurance money and the revitalization started. East Nashville regularly makes the lists of the ‘coolest’ neighborhoods in the country. The storm that day started all of that.”

“Pops told me this neighborhood wasn’t always so safe.” Franky said. “I bet he got things cleaned up quick around here.”

“Howard was amazing through all of it. He organized an entire neighborhood plan. This is the volunteer state and people like Howard lead the charge when our neighbors need help.” Julia said. “He got on the phone and the next thing I knew there was an army of people here to help. We used the grounds as a staging area. I swear that man knows everyone in this town. He organized everything. He brought in heavy equipment and chainsaws. He also got the Sheriff to send busloads of inmates to help with the labor. He even made sure everyone got fed. It was really quite a sight to see.”

“That doesn’t surprise me in the least to tell ya the truth.” Franky said. “Pops can do anything.”

“Yes he can Franky.” Julia chuckled. “Don’t ever have a doubt about that. I don’t.”

“I’ve never considered using inmates to help with damage from a disaster.” Vera said. “Maybe that’s something I need to look into.”

“They were incredible Vera.” Julia said. “They worked sixteen hours a day clearing the rubble. They wanted to help. It gave them a sense of purpose. They were needed and were welcomed by the community. That storm changed a lot of lives, mostly for the better believe it or not. Its human nature to pull together when things are rough and relationships can be strengthened in a disaster.”

“I know I’ll never forget Red coming back ta get me in the fire.” Franky said. “She didn’t have ta do it, but she saved my life that night.”

“You got me outta there with Josh. I never would’ve made it out on my own.” Bea said. “You were trapped. I couldn’t leave you there.”

“God I just remember thinking how fucked up it was that I was gonna die with tha Freak.” Franky said. “She just stared at me with that stupid blank look of hers. Then everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was outside coughing up a lung.”

“I wasn’t alone. I couldn’t have done it without Will’s help.” Bea said. “I told him to let the Freak burn, but he didn’t listen. We all would’ve been better off if he had.”

“Would you now?” Bridget asked. “Think about it. If Will hadn’t saved Ferguson that night, you never would’ve met Cat. It was because of Joan you called for help from the Red Right Hand. Joan wouldn’t have been there to turn them in. You’d still be serving a life sentence and been miserable being the Top Dog if things had been different. Joan caused a lot of misery, there’s no denying that, but some good came out of it as well. Look at where you are today.”

“I never thought about it like that.” Bea said. “I’d probably be dead by now to tell you the truth. I didn’t have much left to live for and the things I had to do to stay on top were killing me. If someone else hadn’t killed me, I probably would’ve topped myself.”

“I’m still glad the bitch is dead.” Allie said. “She may have brought us together, but she nearly destroyed us as well.”

“She nearly destroyed us all.” Vera said sadly. “I believed the system would hold her feet to the fire. I thought justice would be served, but she was always more than one step ahead of all of us. Jake may have been an asshole, but he did us all a favor by getting rid of her for good. At least she can’t hurt anyone else anymore.”

“Anybody else want another drink?” Franky asked quickly. “I know I could use one.”

Just then there was a flash of lighting followed a few seconds later by a loud boom of thunder. Everyone jumped a bit as Julia got up and went to look out the window.

“The storm’s here.” Julia said as she looked out. “Let’s see what kind of bitch you are.”

“Should we go downstairs?” Franky asked.

“Not unless the sirens go off.” Julia said confidently. “Even then, it’s just a precaution. I don’t think this one’s going to be that bad. There’s a lot of rain falling. It’s when the rain stops and the air goes still you have something to be concerned about.”

“You’re the expert.” Franky said as she sat back down next to Bridget. “Anybody wanna play a game?”

“What is it with you and games anyway Franky?” Bea asked. “Can’t we just enjoy the evening having a chat with each other?”

“I reckon we could.” Franky said. “But games are fun. Ya learn a lot about people when ya see how they play a game.”

“You just like to win.” Bea chuckled. “You can’t help yourself. You’re always so competitive about everything.”

“What’s wrong with a little healthy competition Red?” Franky asked. “You just can’t stand losing to me, that’s all.”

“Here we go.” Helena sighed. “You two stop before you start insulting each other. I know that’s what comes next.”

“We don’t mean anything by it.” Franky said. “Red wouldn’t think I loved her anymore if I was nice to her all tha time.”

“There was a time I believed you two were going to kill each other.” Vera said. “You almost did if I remember correctly.”

“But we didn’t.” Bea said. “I never wanted to kill Franky. I just needed you lot to believe I did.”

“My lot?” Vera asked. “Who, the officers? We were there to protect you.”

“It didn’t always seem that way.” Bea said. “Most of the time it felt like it was us against you.”

“That’s because you lot were always up to something.” Vera said. “We did what we could to manage you. That’s about all we could do. I have to admit, it shocked me the day you turned in Mercado.”

“And it was one of your officers who ratted me out to her.” Bea said. “You gotta admit Vera, sometimes the screws were more bent than the girls.”

“I’ll admit we’ve had more than our share of officers who didn’t take their duties seriously.” Vera said. “Most of us mean well. There will always be a few bad apples unfortunately.”

“Just like we had a few who were never gonna go along.” Bea said. “Mercado was a drug dealing bitch and that damned Juicy Lucy was a handful to handle I’ll tell ya.”

“Well that’s one bitch the Freak took out that no one cried any tears over.” Franky said. “She licked her good!”

“Oh that’s soooo bad.” Bea laughed. “I’m actually sorry I missed that one.”

“It was awful!” Vera exclaimed. “That was a horrible day all the way around. I knew it was Joan who had done it, but I couldn’t prove a thing. Someone had moved the cameras and we didn’t have any clear footage of her going to the medical unit.”

“I don’t even know why you have those cameras.” Bea said. “They’re the easiest thing in the world to get around. We all knew it.”

“We’ve replaced the system.” Vera said. “We’ve switched out the cameras with recessed lenses that can’t be tampered with. The computer logs can’t be overwritten either.”

“They’ll always find some way around anything you come up with.” Bea said. “Those girls are smart and they know the kind of things you’re watching out for. I wouldn’t have your job for a million dollars.”

“Most people wouldn’t.” Vera said. “But someone has to do it and I think I’m good at it. I care about the women and their well-being. I want to see them become the best people they can. We might not be able to help every one of them, but we can try.”

“That’s admirable Vera.” Bridget said. “Noble even. I wish you the best with it. I got tired of the fight. Maybe you and Kate can do a better job than we did.”

“It’ll help not having a degenerate on the Board.” Vera said. “I had no idea Mr. Channing was such a…”

“Wanker.” Allie said. “He was a horrible man and he got just what he deserved. He was a sick fucker and I’m...”

“Does anybody need another drink?” Bea interrupted. “I know I do.”

“You ladies do like your cocktails don’t you?” Vera giggled.

“Yes we do Vera. Especially when the bartender gets to change the subject.” Julia said as she turned and headed for the back door. “If you all will excuse me for a minute, I need some air.”

“I’m sorry.” Vera said. “I didn’t mean to bring up anything uncomfortable for anyone.”

“It’s alright Vera.” Bea said as she got up. “I’ll go check on her.”

“No Brenda, I will.” Helena said as she headed for the back door. “You stay here and entertain out guest.”

“What did I say?” Vera asked.

“Let’s just say Wentworth holds some painful memories for Julia.” Bridget said. “And we’ll leave it at that, yeah?”

 

“I really wish you’d stop with those.” Helena said as she walked out onto the veranda and found Julia smoking. “They’re terrible for you and I hate the smell.”

“I know but they make me feel better.” Julia said. “It’s the nicotine. It’s a stimulant.”

“It’s a crutch and you know it.” Helena said. “But if you need a crutch here and there I guess I’ll deal with it for now. I just don’t want you to make a habit of it.”

“I won’t.” Julia said as she watched the rain falling. “I’m sorry. I just had to get out of there for a minute.”

“With all that talk about storms and prisons who could blame you?” Helena said as she held onto Julia’s arm. “We should have kept it lighter. Franky was right, we should have played a game.”

“You know I’ve never been fond of playing anything.” Julia said. “I’m not very good at it.”

“You can’t be good at everything darling.” Helena said. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m not sure.” Julia said. “My food doesn’t taste like anything. I can’t collect my thoughts. I can’t even stay in a room through a conversation. What’s happening to me?”

“It’s not as bad as all that.” Helena said. “You made it through dinner and most of the evening. You even carried on a conversation for quite a bit. I was pleased with what I saw.”

“I’m fine as long as we stick to facts.” Julia said. “Once it turned to feelings, I felt like I was suffocating.”

“Julia, look at me.” Helena ordered. “You’re not turning into your mother and I can prove it.”

“How?” Julia asked.

Helena reached up and put her arms around Julia’s neck. She pulled her down and kissed her passionately. They continued to kiss until they both needed air. Helena touched her forehead to Julia’s and held her closely.

“Now tell me what you feel.” Helena whispered.

“I love you.” Julia said. “I do love you.”

“See.” Helena said. “Your mother couldn’t love anybody. You’re not her Julia. You’re just not.”

“The storm’s passed.” Julia observed as she looked out. “I guess we should let the others know.”

“The girls will be relieved.” Helena said as she took Julia’s hand and led her back inside. “They didn’t have a thing to worry about after all, did they?”


	87. Time to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia wakes up cranky and the others do their best to lighten her mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday to you! We are under a flood warning here in Nashville and I'm wondering if I should have been building an ark instead of writing this chapter! Anyway...I hope you enjoy this one. Thanks for all your comments and continued support! Your feedback helps to brighten these dreary rainy days!

The morning after the storm Helena was once again surprised to find Julia still sleeping next to her. She rolled over and gently kissed Julia’s forehead, but she did not stir. They had made plans with the other girls to go out for breakfast that morning and as much as Helena hated it, she decided she had to wake Julia.

“Wake up my darling.” Helena whispered as she stroked Julia’s face. “We need to get up and get ready.”

“Don’t want to.” Julia mumbled. “Want to sleep.”

“I’m going to get in the shower.” Helena said as she rolled out of bed. “When I get out, you need to get up and get ready.”

Helena got in the shower and her thoughts wandered. She thought about how unusual it was for Julia to sleep in like this. Julia’s forehead had not been warm. She didn’t have a fever. Maybe she just hadn’t slept well and wanted to get some extra rest. Helena stepped out of the shower and dried off. She put on her dressing gown and walked back in the bedroom where she saw Julia was still sleeping soundly.

“Darling, you need to get up.” Helena said. “This breakfast was your idea and we don’t need to keep the others waiting.”

“Tell them I’m not feeling well.” Julia mumbled. “You go without me.”

“We’ll do no such thing.” Helena said sternly. “Sweetheart I know you don’t feel great, but you need to get up and moving about. You’ll feel better once you do.”

“Alright.” Julia grumbled as she rolled out of bed. “If you insist.”

“I do insist.” Helena said. “Now go get ready.”

 

Forty-five minutes later, Julia and Helena came downstairs to find the others waiting for them in the foyer. 

“Sorry if we kept you waiting.” Helena said. “Julia was a bit of a sleepy head this morning.”

“We don’t have to go if you’re not feeling up to this Julia.” Bea said with concern.

“I’m fine.” Julia said. “Let’s go. If we don’t get there soon the wait will be ridiculous.”

They all loaded into the limousine and the car pulled out of the drive.

“Where are we going again?” Vera asked.

“It called the Loveless Café.” Helena responded. “It’s a must see while you’re here. They have the most incredible biscuits you’ve ever tasted.”

“I don’t have much of a sweet tooth.” Vera said. “Biscuits for breakfast seems a bit indulgent.”

“What we call biscuits, they call cookies.” Franky explained. “These are more like scones.”

“The Loveless is world famous for their biscuits.” Helena said. “Their fried chicken is something you must try as well.”

“Fried chicken for breakfast?” Vera said. “Now that’ll be a first for me.”

“When in Rome Vera.” Bridget said. “They think it’s odd that we have baked beans and toast for breakfast.”

The conversation stayed light on the drive over to the Loveless. Everyone joined in except Julia who remained quiet. It took about forty-five minutes to get there. When they arrived, they all got out and saw an older white house with a small motel on the grounds. They got out of the limo and walked inside. There were several other people already there, but the place wasn’t overflowing with people yet.

“Can we get a table for seven please?” Julia asked.

“We can do that.” The hostess responded. “Follow me.”

The hostess led them to a large table and they all sat down. She handed each of them a menu and told them someone would be right with them.

“It all looks so good!” Allie exclaimed. “I can’t decide what to get.”

“You don’t have to.” Julia said as the waitress approached their table with water for everyone. “We’ll do the family style breakfast. Add on some fried chicken for us as well. Coffee all around. Anyone want juice?”

When no one indicated they wanted anything else, the waitress returned quickly with coffee for everyone as well as a basket of biscuits.

“Dig in.” Julia indicated. “There’s butter and jelly on the table. Enjoy.”

Everyone except Julia took a biscuit as the basket was passed around the table.

“You’re passing these up?” Bea asked. “They look incredible!”

“I prefer mine with gravy.” Julia said. “They’ll be bringing that with the rest of the food.”

“What kind of gravy?” Franky asked.

“Sausage gravy.” Julia said. “It’s another Southern thing.”

“My mother made biscuits and gravy nearly every morning of my childhood.” Helena said. “Most of us were raised on it.”

“I’ve not heard you speak about your family very much Helena.” Allie said. “Are they still in Lynchburg?”

“My father had a heart attack and died suddenly about fifteen years ago.” Helena said sadly. “My mother passed away five years ago from ovarian cancer.”

“I’m so sorry.” Vera said. “I know how difficult it is to lose both of your parents. My mother just passed away a few years ago. She had cancer as well.”

“It’s never easy to lose someone we love.” Bridget said. “I consider myself most fortunate to still have both of my parents. Very few people our age do.”

The waitress approached the table followed by several other kitchen workers. They set down a large platter of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, country ham, hash brown casserole, fresh fruit, a platter of fried chicken and a large bowl of sausage gravy as well as a smaller bowl that contained something else.

“What’s that Doc?” Franky asked.

“Red eye gravy.” Julia responded. “It’s for the country ham. It’s made with fat from the ham and coffee as well as a little butter.”

“What makes country ham different than regular ham?” Franky asked.

“Salt. Lots of salt.” Julia said as she put some pieces of country ham on her plate. “It’s a holdover from before refrigeration was widely available. Country hams were cured with salt. It concentrates the flavor.”

“It’s too salty for me.” Helena said. “I’ve never been fond of it.”

“This is a ridiculous amount of food!” Bea observed. How’re we ever gonna get through all of this?”

“Hold my beer.” Allie joked as she loaded her plate. “I’ll show you how this is done.”

“How do you eat like that and keep your figure?” Vera asked with astonishment. “You must exercise like a fiend!”

“There’s only one thing I do that works up a sweat.” Allie said as she winked at Bea. “I guess I just have a healthy metabolism.”

“Or a tape worm.” Franky joked. “You might wanna go have that checked. No one can eat like Blondie does.”

“Oh it’s good to be young.” Helena chimed in. “I remember when I could do that. Keeping my figure these days is much harder than it used to be. I’ll have to do extra time on the treadmill after this morning.”

”Ya got nothing ta worry about Sizzle.” Franky said. “Ya look great and ya know it.”

“Thank you Franky, but it does take work.” Helena said. “Nothing comes free in this life, especially not beauty. You don’t even want to know what kind of maintenance schedule I have. I haven’t gone under the knife yet, but I keep my plastic surgeon busy.”

“You would do that?” Bea asked. “You would have a facelift?”

“If it made me feel better about myself then yes I would.” Helena said definitively. “Right now it’s just Botox and fillers, but eventually I might decide to do it.”

“But why?” Allie asked. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Well thank you Cat!” Helena smiled as she spoke. “Age is the enemy and I’ll fight it with whatever is at my disposal. I have a wife who’s world-famous. I never want anyone to look at me and wonder why we’re together. Vanity is my Achilles heel if you haven’t figured that out yet.”

“Would you ever want Helena to have plastic surgery Julia?” Allie asked.

“I want Helena to do whatever makes Helena happy.” Julia responded. “She won’t admit it, but it’s the other way around. People wonder why she’s with me.”

“Does that bother you?” Bea asked.

“No.” Julia said. “I know Helena better than anyone and the one thing I can say without hesitation is she gets what she wants. If she wanted someone else, she’d go for it.”

“I do get what I want.” Helena said. “And what I want right now is for you to put down that salt shaker. What are you doing?”

“Sorry.” Julia said as she stopped furiously salting her food. “I’m craving it this morning for some reason. Anybody need anything else?”

“I couldn’t eat another bite!” Vera exclaimed. “It was wonderful! Do we have time to take a look around the gift shop before we go? I’d like to pick up a few souvenirs before I leave.” 

“We have plenty of time before we have to be back.” Bridget said. “The only thing we have on today is Bobby’s visit.”

“Bobby’s coming to the house?” Bea asked. “What for?”

“He’s coming for a visit with Noah.” Bridget explained. “Julia thought it was time.”

“What would make you think that after what happened the last time?” Bea asked.

“It’s been almost three months since that happened and he’s made an effort.” Julia explained. “He’s worked hard at his recovery and I thought he could use a little boost. People change Brenda. You should know that better than anyone.”

“Yeah OK.” Bea conceded. “Can I be there?”

“I’m perfectly happy for both you and Franky to be there Brenda, but I’ll not have you bullying Bobby.” Bridget said. “Do you think you can handle that?”

“I behave as long as he does.” Bea said.

“Me too.” Franky said. “Red and I are declaring it’s ‘be nice ta Dickhead’ day.”

“I hope that’s just you getting that out of your system.” Bridget warned. “I meant what I said.”

“Alright ladies.” Julia said. “I’ll take care of the check. Why don’t you go do some shopping? I’ll be outside. I want to stretch my legs after that meal.”

“Do you mind some company?” Bea asked. “I’m not in the mood for trinkets.”

“Sure.” Julia said as she got up and went to the register. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Julia paid the check then she and Brenda stepped outside. Julia pulled a cigarette from her pocket and lit it inhaling deeply.

“Helena’s gonna catch you if you’re not careful.” Bea warned.

“She knows.” Julia said. “She doesn’t like it, but she knows. Let’s walk over this way.”

“Are you OK Julia?” Bea asked. “You don’t seem like your normal self today.”

“Was I rude?” Julia asked. “Helena doesn’t like it when I’m rude.”

“No, you weren’t rude, just direct.” Bea said. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“It’s hard to function without the treatments to tell you the truth.” Julia said as they walked. “Helena’s trying her best to keep me going, but I just want to go to bed and stay there.”

“That’s not like you at all Jules.” Bea said. “I know it’s difficult to deal with what happened at Wentworth, but you’ll get there. You just have to give it time.”

“And then what?” Julia asked. “Even if I can get to where I can deal with what I did, I’ve lost my advantage with the people I get referred to deal with. I have to find a way to get that back before I can even think about going back to work.”

“What advantage?” Bea asked. “What are you talking about?”

“My reputation precedes me with these people.” Julia said. “They all know the story about my mother. I was able to look them in the eye with no guilt whatsoever whenever they would bring it up. I can’t do that anymore. They’ll see it as a weakness.”

“They’ll see you’re human.” Bea said. “What’s wrong with that?”

“You cannot show weakness to them, ever.” Julia said. “Psychopaths are usually highly intelligent. They collect information constantly. Anytime one of them threw my mother into the mix, I could look at them with no guilt at all. They knew something about the story wasn’t true, but the logic of a mind like that takes them in the wrong direction. They thought I plotted my mother’s death and got away with it. They believe I’m as crazy as they are. That’s how I get to them. That’s the secret to my success.”

“You can’t do your job if some psycho doesn’t think you’re barking?” Bea asked. “You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met. You can get around that. I used to bluff girls all the time when I was the Top Dog.”

“The bluff worked because they knew you could bite.” Julia said. “I have to find a way to validate my bluff again. I’m just not sure how I’m going to do that.”

“I think you’re getting ahead of yourself Jules.” Bea said. “We gotta get you out of this funk you’re in before you can worry about anything like that. No wonder you feel like the world’s on your shoulders. You’re trying to fix all of this at once. That’s not gonna happen. Even you can’t fix this all at once.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Julia said. “Let’s get back. The girl’s will be ready to go soon.”

 

That afternoon, Julia sat reading a book in the living room. It was a glorious day outside and the others were outside enjoying the weather. Right at two o’clock, there was a knock at the front door. Julia put her book down and went to answer it. Bobby was waiting on the porch when the door opened.

“Hello Dr. Millpond.” Bobby said.

“Come on in Bobby.” Julia said as she stepped aside and let Bobby walk in. “We need to do one thing before the visit.”

Julia held out a plastic cup in front of Bobby. 

“I’m clean.” Bobby said. “I swear it.”

“Then you won’t have a problem proving it will you?” Julia said as she handed him the cup and walked down the hall. “If you’re clean then I’ll take you to your son.”

“OK then.” Bobby said. “I can do that.”

Bobby stepped into the bathroom and started to close the door. Julia stopped him before is closed.

“You’re going to watch?” Bobby asked.

“I’m a doctor and there’s no one else in the house.” Julia said. “Do you want to see your son or not? It’s up to you.”

Bobby gave a sample and set the cup down on the counter. He washed his hands while Julia put on a pair of gloves and pulled a test strip from her medical bag. She dropped the test strip in the sample and waited a moment before she pulled it out.

“Good man.” Julia said as she flushed the sample and removed her gloves. “Let me wash my hands and we’ll take you out there.”

Julia walked Bobby through to the back door. Helena and Vera were sitting on the veranda chatting. 

“They took Noah to play on the swings.” Helena said.

“Thank you Helena.” Julia said as she kept walking. “There they are.”

Judith, Allie, Franky and Bridget were all watching as Bea pushed Noah on the baby swing outside the daycare center. He was laughing and yelling “Higher!” every time Bea pushed him. Bella was playing with Allie nearby.

“He got even bigger.” Bobby said nervously.

“Toddlers do that.” Julia said. “Come on. Let’s say hello.”

Bea stopped the swing when she saw Bobby approaching. She took Noah out and handed him a ball which he promptly threw back to her.

“Play Brenda!” Noah yelled. “Play ball!”

“OK bubs.” Bea said as she tossed him the ball. It dropped to the ground and he picked it up and threw it back to Bea.

“He likes her.” Bobby said as Bridget walked up.

“He loves her.” Bridget corrected. “Brenda plays with him a lot. He loves to play. Are you alright Bobby?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Bobby said as he stared at his son. “Is it OK if I just watch him for a while? I don’t want to scare him.”

“That’s probably a good idea.” Bridget said. “Why don’t you come a little closer. He’ll be curious about who you are soon enough.”

“I’ll leave you all to it then.” Julia said as she headed back to the house.

Everyone quietly said hello to Bobby as he joined the group. Bea continued throwing the ball with Noah. She tossed it to him and it went passed Noah to Bobby’s feet. Bobby picked up the ball and Noah looked at him.

“Play!” Noah demanded. “Play ball!”

“OK.” Bobby said as he gently tossed the ball to his son. “He doesn’t catch very well, does he?”

“Most two year olds don’t.” Bea said. “But he’s learning.”

“He’s not two yet is he?” Bobby asked. “Not until next month, right?”

“March twenty-ninth.” Judith said. “He’ll be two on March twenty-ninth.”

“Yeah that’s right. I remember.” Bobby said. “How are you Judith?”

“Really good thanks.” Judith answered. “It’s good to see you sober.”

“It’s good to be sober.” Bobby said. “I’m sorry about the last time. I really am. I haven’t spoken to Momma since.”

They chatted for a few more minutes before the ball fell at Bobby’s feet again. He picked it up and tossed it to Noah who caught it between his hands.

“Good job!” Bobby exclaimed. “That’s good Noah!”

“Who you?” Noah asked.

“I’m your daddy Noah.” Bobby said quietly as he knelt down to look Noah in the eye.

“Daddy?” Noah asked.

“Yes son.” Bobby said. “I’m your daddy.”

“Play!” Noah exclaimed as he tossed the ball to Bobby. “Play daddy!”

The others all stepped back and watched as Bobby and Noah continued to play with the ball. Noah started to run around the yard yelling “Chase me daddy!” Bella was running after them barking as well. The women all smiled as Bobby chased his son around the yard while Noah squealed with delight. 

“Wouldn’t it be nice to see Julia laugh like that again?” Bea wondered out loud.

“Ya think if we chased her around tha yard that would do it?” Franky asked. “Or maybe tha ball would work better.”

“Julia’s not one for playing, that’s for sure.” Bea said.

“Why would she be?” Allie asked. “She was never a kid. The closest she ever got to playing was dancing with Howard in the gardener’s shed. She grew up like Harry Potter, except not under a staircase and she’s not exactly a wizard. Maybe she’s more like Hermione. She does love books, but Hermione’s parents were dentists and…”

”What tha fuck are you on about Blondie?” Franky asked. “Julia’s not a wizard and this ain’t Hogwarts.”

“What I’m saying is maybe we need to teach Julia how to play.” Allie suggested. “Nothing else seems to be working. It can’t hurt, can it?”

“She goes along with game night most of tha time.” Franky said. “Doesn’t that count as playing?”

“She always gets Helena to team up with her.” Allie observed. “Even when she doesn’t she just answers questions and drinks. We need to find something that’s just fun and drag her along.”

“What makes you think that’ll work?” Franky asked.

“You saw Vera after we played dress-up that day.” Allie said. “She went from Vinegar Tits to a giggling teenager before we could blink. Maybe we could do the same for Julia.”

“I don’t see Doc getting into a make-over day.” Franky said. “That’s just not her thing.”

“Then we need to figure out what is.” Bea said. “Cat’s right. It can’t hurt can it? Now let’s think.”

“Girls, you do understand that Julia’s depression isn’t just situational.” Bridget explained. “Trying to cheer her up is a lovely idea, but don’t get your hopes up too high.”

“She told me herself she was having a hard time without the treatments.” Bea said. “I understand that there’s more to it than just being sad Bridget, but I don’t want her going back to that electric stuff. She told me Helena’s doing what she can. I think we should too. It’s worth a try isn’t it?”

“I got it!” Franky said as she scrolled through her phone. “This place called Dave and Buster’s. It’s got everything. Bowling, billiards arcade games and a bar, we can’t lose! She’s gotta enjoy somethin’ there and even if she doesn’t there’s a movie theater next door.”

“Sounds fun to me.” Allie said. “Reckon we should go this evening?”

“Let’s just grab ‘em up and go after Dickh.. Bobby’s visit is over.” Franky said. “We won’t give her tha chance to turn us down.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Bea said as she looked over at Noah. “He seems to be having a good time.”

“They both do.” Bridget said as she watched on. 

The women all watched as Bobby and Noah continued to play. Bobby even sat down in the sandbox with Noah and played with his trucks. The dug a ditch together through the sand as Bobby made machine noises. Noah got out of the sandbox and walked over to his mother. He held his arms up and she bent down to pick him up.

“He’s worn out Bobby.” Judith said. “I think he needs a nap.”

“Yeah, OK.” Bobby said. “I had fun Noah! I hope I can see you again soon.”

“Bye-bye.” Noah said as he laid his head on his mother’s shoulder.

“Bye-bye buddy.” Bobby said sadly as he turned to walk with Judith up to the house. “Thank you for this Judith. I really appreciate it.”

“Thank Julia and Bridget.” Judith said. “It was their idea, but if this is how you can behave, I’m sure we can set something up again soon. I need to tell you something Bobby.”

“About your boyfriend?” Bobby asked. “They already told me. I’m not going to say I’m happy about it, but I guess it’s your own business.”

“Yes it is.” Judith said. “But I thought you should know.”

“Yeah. Thanks for that.” Bobby said. “Just don’t let Noah call him daddy, OK? Is that too much to ask?”

“He calls him Jamie.” Judith said. “That’s his name.”

“I guess I’ll be going then.” Bobby announced as they arrived on the veranda. Noah was already asleep in his mother’s arms. “Thank you again. Thank all of you.”

“I’ll walk you out Bobby.” Bridget said as she led Bobby through the back door.

“I’m going to go put him down.” Judith said as she walked in behind them.

“Hey Doc, are ya busy?” Franky asked when she found Julia reading her book in the living room.

“Not really.” Julia responded. “What do you need?”

“I need ya ta get your ass outta that chair and come with us.” Franky said as everyone else walked in. “We’re headed out for some fun.”

“Why do you need me to come?” Julia asked. “You can all go without me.”

“Julia we have a guest to entertain.” Helena pointed out. “Now come on and be a good hostess. We’re going out and that’s all there is to it.”

“I don’t have a say in this, do I?” Julia asked.

“No you don’t.” Helena said. “Now come on. They’re all ready to go.”

Franky whispered to Ryan before they all got in the limo.

“Where’re we going anyway?” Julia asked.

“Ta have fun.” Franky responded with a cheeky grin.

Ten minutes later, the limo pulled up outside the entrance of Dave and Buster’s.

“You didn’t tell me this was in a mall!” Allie exclaimed. “Who wants to shop first?”

“I do.” Vera said. “I’d love a chance to shop with you Allie! Anyone else?”

“I’m always up for shopping.” Helena said. “I’m with you girls.”

“You know where ta find us.” Franky said as they all walked in. “We’ll be around somewhere in here.”

“The bar would be a safe bet.” Julia said. “Anybody else want a drink?”

“Hold up a minute Doc.” Franky said. “There’s four of us. Let’s get an alley.”

“An alley?” Julia asked. 

“Bowling.” Bea clarified. “A bowling alley.”

“I don’t know how to bowl.” Julia said. “I’ve never been bowling.”

“Well tick it off ya bucket list then.” Franky said. “We’re gonna bowl a few games and you’re coming with us. C’mon.”

“I’m no fashion expert but those are the ugliest shoes I’ve ever seen.” Julia said as they stood at the shoe rental desk. “Why do we have to wear them?”

“Cause when ya bowl ya gotta wear bowling shoes.” Franky responded. “Now quit complaining and tell tha girl what size ya need.”

“You’re bordering on insubordination Franky.” Julia said.

“”Uh-uh. No way.” Franky said. “I’m off right now so I can’t be insubordinate.”

“She’s got a point Julia.” Bea said. “Now grab your shoes and c’mon.”

“Since when do you take her side?” Julia asked.

“C’mon. Let’s get you a ball.” Bea chuckled. “Just keep picking them up until you find one that feels good.”

Julia watched Bea and tried several balls before she found on that suited her. They all gathered at the lane Franky had procured and sat down to change their shoes. Franky ordered a pitcher of beer for them to share.

“OK Doc, here it is.” Franky said. “Ya get two tries ta knock ‘em all down. If you get ‘em all on the first try, ya get a strike. If ya don’t then if ya clear ‘em out on ya second try ya get a spare.”

“What if I don’t knock any down.” Julia asked.

“Then you’re a loser.” Franky said as she poured them each a beer. “We get one practice frame and then we start. Ya can’t go past that line right there or it’s a foul. You’ll also fall and bust ya ass if ya go past it, so don’t do that.”

“What are those arrows?” Julia asked.

“They help you aim.” Bea said. “Try to go in between the one in the middle and the one next to it.”

“Just watch me Julia.” Bridget said as she got up. “It’s not that complicated.”

Bridget took her first practice throw and knocked down eight of the pins. She knocked down the other two with her next throw.

“See.” Bridget said. “Nothing to it.”

“And I love that approach babes!” Franky said as she got up. “I’ll let ya in on my secret. Ya gotta follow through. As ya let tha ball go, keep the motion going in ya arm like you’re shooting a bird at someone.”

“Flip off the pins.” Julia said skeptically. “Got it.”

 

Meanwhile…Vera, Helena and Allie are shopping…

“Shit that’s hot.” Allie said as she pulled a piece of lingerie off the rack. “I love it.”

“Lace gets so itchy though.” Helena pointed out. “But sometimes it’s worth the discomfort.”

“What do you think Vera?” Allie asked.

“Um…it’s lovely.” Vera said shyly. “It’s very fancy for an undergarment.”

“That’s the point Vera.” Allie said. “There are always time you need to dress for success, especially in the bedroom.”

“Oh. I’ve never thought of it like that.” Vera said blushing. “Is it really that important?”

“Nothing gives you more confidence in the bedroom than looking sexy.” Helena said as she continued to look through the rack. “It’s like everything else. It’s all about the effort you put into it.”

“You’ve got to have a boudoir wardrobe.” Allie said. “There are just some times you want to make it a memorable evening. I thought my wife was gonna choke the first time she saw me in one of these. She loves it when I tart it up a bit.”

“Really?” Vera asked with wonder in her voice.

“She’s particularly fond of me in red.” Allie chuckled. “She does the same for me. She has this black lace number that makes me insane. I can’t keep my hands off of her.”

“I’m the total opposite.” Helena said. “Julia has this beat up old t-shirt from Vanderbilt. It’s faded and worn, but I love it when she wears it. It makes me feel safe.”

“I can see why that’s important to you.” Allie said. “I’ve never felt as safe as I do when I’m with Brenda.”

“I had never really felt safe with anyone before Julia.” Helena admitted. “After I moved back from California, I was a wreck. The first time I slept with someone after that I nearly lost it. Anxiety isn’t exactly an attractive quality. Julia was the first person who ever took the time for me to get past it. She also made sure those monsters who attacked me got locked up.”

“You were attacked?” Vera asked.

“I was gang raped twenty five years ago.” Helena said. “I’m sorry to bring it up. I know it’s not exactly light conversation for a girl’s day out.”

“It’s fine.” Vera said as she reached out and touched Helena’s arm. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

“I never knew they didn’t get caught when it happened.” Allie said. “God that must’ve been hell to live with!”

“Therapy helped a lot.” Helena said. “But it was always in the back of my head they were out there.”

“How did Julia catch them?” Allie asked.

“The police had DNA from my attackers, but it turns out the kits were never tested.” Helena explained. “Police departments all over the country have backlogs. They gave priority to the ones where they had a suspect in custody. Julia and I had been together for about a month when she told me she had to go to Los Angeles for business. While she was gone the detectives on the case called me and asked if I could come to LA for a line up. I couldn’t believe it after all that time.”

“What did Julia tell you she had done?” Allie asked.

“You know how she is.” Helena said. “She never said a word. One of the detectives finally told me Julia had spent five days digging through an evidence warehouse to find my rape kit. She was the one who had it tested and found the matches. Between the DNA and my identification, they were cornered. They all took a deal for twenty five years rather than chance a life sentence at trial. When I told her I knew what she had done, she just shrugged her shoulders and said it was no problem.”

“That sounds like Julia.” Allie said. “I guess that made you feel safer in the world, huh?”

“Julia made me feel safer in the world.” Helena said. “She made sure those monsters were caught and I could sleep again because of it. We had only been together a month and she did that for me. I knew I loved her, but after that, I was utterly devoted and I always will be.”

“We all love Julia.” Allie said as she took Helena’s hand. “You’re not in this alone.”

“Thank you for that.” Helena said. “It means a great deal to me. Now let’s get back to shopping.”

 

Back at Dave and Buster’s the girls were on their third game. Bea had won the first one and Bridget had won the second. Julia had proven to be a really bad bowler scoring below sixty in both games. They were on the last frame and Franky could win if she scored a spare. One her first roll, she had knocked down seven pins. The three that were left were all together in a clump.

“Get ready for my victory dance.” Franky announced as she waited for her ball to return. “I got this.”

“We’ll see.” Bea chuckled. “You haven’t won yet.”

“It’s a done deal Red.” Franky smirked as she picked up her ball.

“Watch this.” Bea whispered to Julia. “Hey Franky, what do you do with your left hand when you bowl?”

“What the fuck does that mean Red?” Franky asked as she approached the line. “Now shut up and let me bowl.”

Franky took three steps forward as she pulled her ball back. Just as she was swinging through and was about to release her ball, she looked at her left hand and her ball went straight in the gutter.

“Nice job Franky!” Bea laughed hysterically. “I win!”

Julia and Bridget couldn’t help but laugh as a furious Franky walked toward Bea.

“You’re a fuckin’ cheat!” Franky yelled. “You can’t interfere like that!”

“I didn’t interfere!” Bea defended while she was still laughing. “I didn’t say a word after you got to the line.”

“What’s going on here?” Allie asked as Helena and Vera walked in with her.

“Your wife’s a cheat that’s what’s going on here!” Franky fumed. 

“That doesn’t sound like Brenda.” Helena observed. “What did she do?”

“She asked me what I did with my left hand when I bowled.” Franky said.

“How is that cheating?” Allie asked.

“It just is that’s how!” Franky pouted realizing how ridiculous she sounded when she heard her own words.

“C’mon Franky, I’m buying dinner.” Bea said still laughing. “Will that help?”

“It won’t hurt.” Franky said. “Ya damn cheat!”

“I haven’t seen you laugh like that in a while.” Helena said quietly as Julia changed her shoes. “Did you have fun?”

“I was really bad at it.” Julia said. “But yes, I did have fun. The girls made sure I did. Thank you for making me come along.”

Bea winked and smiled at Helena as she picked up her shoes and her ball.

“Thank you for playing along my darling.” Helena said. “Now let’s get rid of those awful shoes and get these girls fed.”

“Helena, would it be alright with you if we took everyone out to dinner tomorrow night?” Julia asked. “I’d like a chance to thank the girls for today.”

“It’s no problem at all.” Helena said. “as long as it makes you happy it’s fine with me my darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies if the next time you go bowling you look at your left hand! It'll probably be Saturday before I can get another one up. I couldn't keep doing this without your support. Please know it means the world to me. XO


	88. Horses Not Zebras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bea and Vera have a chat. The girls run into a superstar and Julia finally finds an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all having a lovely Sunday. I know I said I would be posting on Saturday, but yesterday morning I unexpectedly lost my beloved dog Lilly. She was old and blind, but it still broke my heart to say goodbye. I know you all understand how that goes.

The next day around lunchtime, Bea had gone back to the guest house to fix her and Allie something to eat. Allie was working at the Humane Association that morning, but had made plans to go shopping with Vera that afternoon. Julia had invited them all out for dinner later and Helena had suggested that they all get dressed up for the event. Vera said she didn’t have anything appropriate to wear and Allie had happily volunteered to remedy the situation. Bea was just finishing putting together some sandwiches when there was a knock at the door. Bea found Vera waiting on the other side.

“I know I’m a little early, but I was hoping to have a chance to speak with you alone.” Vera said.

“Sure, c’mon in.” Bea said as she invited Vera to come inside. “Have a seat. Can I get you anything?”

“No thank you.” Vera said. “I just got done having lunch with Bridget.”

“What can I do for you Vera?” Bea asked as she grabbed her bottle of water and sat down across from Vera.

“I want you to know that I’m not at all proud of my actions that day.” Vera explained. “I should have never allowed you to take that kind of risk.”

“I told you before Vera, I’m as responsible for that as you are.” Bea said. “It was my idea.”

“I was the Governor.” Vera said. “It was my job to protect you. I didn’t do my job that day and I’ve regretted it ever since. I panicked thinking Joan had won. I’m even more ashamed of what I did afterwards.”

“What was that?” Bea asked.

“I covered up my involvement.” Vera said simply. “I erased any evidence that showed I played any part in what happened that afternoon. I feel like I owe you an apology for that as well. My cover-up put a whole new set of events in motion. Ultimately, I was responsible for Joan becoming the Top Dog.”

“The Freak had a way of making any set of circumstances work in her favor.” Bea said. “I thought Allie was dead. I was ready to do whatever I had to do to stop her that day—even if it meant I was going to die trying. I owed that to my girls.”

“And I owed you better than putting you in the line of fire.” Vera said. “You were in no position to take her on alone. I never should have allowed it and I can assure you, I’ll never make that mistake again.”

“Vera, we all made mistakes that day.” Bea said. “I was fighting a war I couldn’t win. I know that now. I let my anger and my grief take over. Nothing mattered to me that afternoon except taking her down.”

“You died that day.” Vera said simply. “I watched the life drain from your eyes. It should’ve been me, but I didn’t have the courage to stop her.”

“And I didn’t have the courage it took to keep fighting.” Bea said. “Have you ever thought about that? I just wanted it all to be over to tell you the truth. The fact is, even if I had killed her my life would’ve still been miserable. The girls would’ve made me pay for lagging on Tina. They would have never allowed me and Allie to be happy. As twisted as it sounds, the Freak did me a favor that day. It was a mercy killing. She put me out of my misery and set me free.”

“I suppose you’re right about that.” Vera said. “I’m sure you never dreamed you’d be sitting here today.”

“Not in my wildest fantasies did I ever dream my life would be this good.” Bea said. “That’s why I panicked when you showed up. I have to ask you, why didn’t you turn me in when you had the chance?”

“It was Allie.” Vera said. “She was so kind to me. I was wary at first, but then I overheard her talking with Franky. She told her she really liked me and that meant a great deal to me. Your wife is a very kind woman. I don’t think it’s any big secret that I don’t have very many friends. I value the ones I do have dearly. I wouldn’t ever want to do anything that hurt her.”

“Thank you for that.” Bea said. “Her happiness is everything to me.”

“You’re a lucky woman in more ways than one.” Vera said. “I just wanted the chance to get this all out in the open between us. I don’t ever want you to worry that I might turn you in. I’ll never do that.”

“I believe you Vera.” Bea said. “I want you to know you’re always welcome here. Cat really is very fond of you and I’m beginning to see why.”

“Hey Babe!” Allie chimed as she breezed through the door. “Please tell me there’s something to eat. I’m starving! Oh hey Vera! Give me a few minutes to eat and we’ll be on our way.”

“Take your time.” Vera said. “I’m not in any rush to get out of here.”

 

Helena was sitting at her vanity putting her make-up on when Julia came through headed to the closet to pick out a suit for the night. She was fresh out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around her.

“What’s that?” Helena said as she got up from her chair and looked at Julia’s shoulder.

“What?” Julia asked absent-mindedly.

“You have a dark spot on your shoulder.” Helena said as she ran her hand over the spot. “Where did that come from? Does it hurt?”

“No.” Julia said as she tried to look over her shoulder. “It’s probably just an age spot.”

“You need to go have that looked at.” Helena said. “I’ll make you an appointment to go see your GP.”

“Haven’t I seen enough doctors lately?” Julia said. “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”

“You’re going and I don’t want to hear any arguments about it.” Helena said as she returned to her make-up. “I hope the girls are excited about tonight. I love it when we get to doll up.”

“I know you do.” Julia said. “Tonight is for you as much as it is for them. I know how difficult I’ve been lately and I wanted to show you my appreciation.”

“You’ll have to do that after we get home.” Helena teased. “But a nice evening out is a good start.”

 

They arrived in front of the Hermitage Hotel just before eight. The seven women got out of the limo all looking fabulous for the evening. They walked through the opulent lobby and headed for the Capitol Grille restaurant. Just as they were about to enter, the door opened and a couple came out.

“Julia Millpond!” A high-pitched southern accent drawled. “I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“How’re you doing Dolly?” Julia asked. “It’s good to see you. Congratulations by the way. That was quite an accomplishment this week.”

”It was exciting, I’ve got to admit.” The blonde answered. “Who’d a ever thought a country girl from the hills would be reading at the Library of Congress. It was a fun day! Now tell me who all these lovely ladies are besides your lovely Helena of course.”

”Ladies, this is Dolly Parton.” Julia said. “And this is her husband, Carl Dean. Dolly and Carl, this is Cat, Brenda, Bridget, Franky and Vera who’s visiting with us from Australia.”

“It’s an honor to meet you Ms. Parton.” Bridget said. “When I read about your program I was so impressed. You really provide books once a month for every child who enrolls?”

“Sweetheart, my name is Dolly and that’s whacha need to call me.” Dolly said. “The program was a dream of mine. My Daddy was a smart man. He could do any kinda figure in his head, but he never learned to read. I think dreams are the most important thing in the world to a child and books teach you to dream. We send out books once a month until a child is five free of charge.”

“That’s quite an undertaking!” Allie said. “I read somewhere every child in Tennessee is enrolled.”

“That’s been true since 2004.” Dolly said. “We’ve expanded over the years and now we send books to children all over the US as well as Canada, the UK and Australia. It’s all about planting little seeds wherever we can. You never know what might sprout up!”

“Who woulda thought a country singer would be so into books?” Franky asked.

“I know I come off as a dumb blonde.” Dolly said. “But I know the truth. I’m not dumb and I’m not blonde!”

They all laughed and Vera stepped forward shyly.

“Um…I don’t mean to be rude at all, but is there any way I could get a picture of you?” Vera asked.

“Why doncha get a picture with me?” Dolly suggested. “Wouldn’t that be better?”

“That would be amazing!” Vera said. “Where should we do it?”

“Have you taken them to the men’s room yet?” Dolly asked as the others looked on with confusion.

“The men’s room here in the lobby is famous for its art deco style.” Helena explained. “If you a fan of design, you have to see it.”

Julia called over a bellman who made sure there were no current occupants and led them all into the men’s room. They were all amazed with the shiny lime green and black tile work throughout the room. Along with the standard stalls and sinks, there were two shoe shine stands inside. The design was sleek and shiny and the lighting showed off the room.

“This room has seen its share of famous folk.” Dolly explained. “Several presidents have visited here. JFK has his shoes shined in that chair right there.”

“No one will ever believe I was in a men’s room with Dolly Parton!” Vera exclaimed. “This is unreal!”

“Well come on girls!” Dolly said. “Let’s get to posing!”

Julia and Helena watched on as the girls all took turns posing with the superstar. When they had all had their turn, Dolly suggested a group shot.

“I’ll take the picture.” Bea said quickly.

“You don’t wanna be in the shot honey?” Dolly asked. “We can get Carl to take it.”

“She’s shy.” Allie explained as they all gathered together. “We don’t want to bother your husband with this. I’m sure he’s had to do it a million times.”

“Carl and I have been married for fifty-two years.” Dolly explained. “If he’s not used to my fans wanting pictures by now, he’s never gonna be.”

Bea took the picture and they all went back out to the lobby.

“Thank you so much for this!” Vera exclaimed. “It means the world to me.”

“If I can bring a little happiness to someone’s day, then I’m happy to do it.” Dolly said. “You beautiful ladies enjoy your dinner!”

Dolly hugged them each before she and her husband walked out into the night.

“Let’s go see if our table’s ready.” Julia said as she led them all to the restaurant.

After they were seated, they all scanned the menu as Julia ordered wine for the table.

“I still can’t believe what just happened!” Vera said. “We just took photos with Dolly Parton!”

“She’s one of the most impressive women I’ve ever known.” Julia said. “Don’t let that country charm fool you. She’s one of the most savvy business people I’ve ever encountered. She’s the definition of a self-made woman.”

The waiter came and took everyone’s order and the conversation continued.

“She’s a singer and a movie star.” Allie observed. “I’m sure she’s made a fortune.”

“The singing and the movies are why she’s famous.” Julia said. “It’s her songwriting and her business head that have made her wealthy.”

“What do you mean?” Vera asked.

“She’s written over five thousand songs.” Julia explained. “The most famous of which is ‘I Will Always Love You’. She had a hit with it back in the seventies. The version Whitney Houston did for the soundtrack of ‘The Bodyguard’ is one of the best-selling singles of all time. That song alone has made her a fortune and she almost signed away over half her rights to it.”

“You’re kidding?” Allie asked. “What happened?”

“Elvis wanted to record it. He loved the song.” Julia explained. “Dolly was a struggling singer/songwriter and the King wanted to record one of her songs. It would have been a slam dunk, but she decided not to let him record it.”

“Why?” Franky asked.

“Elvis had a business manager by the name of Colonel Tom Parker.” Julia said. “Elvis was the talent, but Colonel Tom controlled everything. After Elvis contacted Dolly about wanting the song, Colonel Tom called and told her she’d have to sign over sixty percent of the writer’s royalties in return for Elvis recoding the song. She turned him down. She was smart enough to play the long game and it paid off,”

“Jeez! How tha fuck do ya turn down Elvis?” Franky asked. 

“The same way you buy a failing amusement park in the Smokies and turn it into one of the most popular tourist destinations in the state.” Julia said. “I’m telling you, the woman’s a genius. I’ve learned a great deal from her.”

“If you’re callin’ her a genius, she must be fuckin’ Einstein!” Franky said. “I never woulda pegged her as being that smart. She looks like such a glamour queen with tha hair and tha make-up. You’d think she spends all her time dolling up, not running an empire.”

“She’d tell you it takes a lot of money to look that cheap.” Helena said as the waiter delivered their food. “She’s the total package that’s for sure. She’s a legend around here.”

“I’d like to propose a toast.” Julia said as she raised her glass. “You’ve all put up with a lot from me lately and that means a great deal to me. To friends who are family! I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

Helena reached over and took Julia’s hand. They all clinked their glasses and tucked in to eat.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without all of you.” Vera said. “I’ve had such a wonderful time here and you’ve all been so very kind to me.”

“We’ve been delighted to have you with us Vera.” Helena said. “You helped to bring my wife home safely and I can never thank you enough for that. You will always be welcome at Eastbelle.”

“Thank you for that.” Vera said. “And I hope you’ll come to visit me some day as well.”

“I don’t think I’ll be available for that trip, but the others might be.” Bea said chuckling. 

“Do you ever miss it?” Vera asked. “Do you ever get home sick?”

“They say home is where the heart is though, don’t they?” Bea said. “My heart is here with my wife and my family. The only thing I really miss is the ocean and we can visit that when we want to.”

“Julia, put the salt shaker down” Helena whispered. “You’re going to insult the chef.”

“Sorry.” Julia said as she stopped salting her food and put the shaker back on the table.

“Speaking of the beach, we need to start planning another trip soon.” Helena said. “I want to get a head start on my tan before the summer hits.”

“Anytime you want to go we’re up for it.” Bea said. “Just tell us when and we’re there.”

“Just like that?” Vera asked. “You can all just take off and go to the beach?”

“Helena and Julia have a place in Miami Vera.” Allie explained. “It’s just a two hour flight from here.”

“It makes for a fun little weekend.” Helena said. “The only problem with this time of year is the kids on spring break.”

“Don’t remind me.” Julia said. “I hate going down there this time of the year with all the techno parties and beer bongs. Its nuts down there until May.”

“We have the yacht now darling.” Helena reminded Julia. “We can get away from all that without any fuss at all.”

“You have a yacht?” Vera asked.

“It was my Christmas present.” Helena said. “We’ve only been out on her a couple of times.”

“We spent our wedding night on it.” Allie beamed. “It was the most incredible night of my life!”

“Blondie claims they broke some sort of orgasm record that night.” Franky teased. “I guess tha motion of the ocean just took control ‘eh Red?”

Bea’s face blushed red as the others giggled.

“Enough about the beach for now.” Helena said. “Vera, is there anything else you’d like to do while you’re still here with us?”

“I’m leaving the day after tomorrow.” Vera said. “I need to get back in time to get back on my schedule before I go back to work.”

“We’ll have to make tomorrow a special day then won’t we?” Bridget said. “I have a few sessions in the morning, but we can go out tomorrow afternoon.”

“I’ll have Margot fix ya up with somethin’ special for dinner tomorrow as well.” Franky said. “I never thought I’d say this, but I’m gonna miss you Vera.”

“It’s been the trip of a lifetime.” Vera beamed. “You’ve all made it so very special. I’ll never forget it.”

 

The next morning they were gathered in the dining room for breakfast. Julia was scanning through the newspaper when Helena walked in the room.

“You have an appointment at ten with Pamela.” Helena said. “Make sure you’re on time.”

“OK.” Julia said with a sigh. “If it’ll make you happy.”

“It will.” Helena said as she sat down next to Julia. “I have to meet with Cheryl this morning. We should be able to finish the room for her daughter by tomorrow, right Brenda?”

“All the pieces have come together well.” Bea said. “It took some doing, but it’s all ready. That room is an odd shape. It was like putting together a bloody jigsaw puzzle. I’m happy to be done with it to tell you the truth.”

“Not all of our jobs are this difficult thank goodness.” Helena said. “Just when we thought we had a plan in place, Cheryl changed her mind about everything. I don’t think I’ll be taking on any more business from her. She’s too flighty.”

“Cheryl’s not flighty.” Julia said. “Bless her heart.”

“That’s just southern for flighty.” Helena said. “I just know that every time I thought we had it, she pulled the rug out from under us with something else. The job was not at all what I thought it was going to be.”

“Live and learn.” Julia said. “I’ve found that things are rarely what they seem to be.”

“That’s because you deal with psychos.” Franky said. “Most folks aren’t out there lookin’ to murder anyone who gets in their way.”

“Most psychopaths aren’t monsters.” Julia said. “Very few are. You’d be surprised how many psychopaths run fortune five hundred companies.”

“You’re shittin’ me.” Franky said. “You’re telling me that there are psychos out there running companies?”

“More than you might think.” Julia said. “They can make decisions without emotion clouding their judgement. It’s a quality most companies value. There’ve been multiple studies done on it. They’re smart and they’re charming for the most part. They’re not as easy to spot as you might think.”

“The Freak was an easy one ta spot.” Franky said. “I knew from the first time I saw her she was a head case.”

“I didn’t.” Vera said. “I thought she was an effective leader for quite a while. Bridget was the one who finally made me really see who she was.”

“Horses, not zebras.” Julia said cryptically.

“What tha fuck does that mean?” Franky asked.

“We have a saying in the medical field. You look for horses, not zebras when you’re making a diagnosis.” Julia explained. “The most common explanation for symptoms is usually the answer, but not always.”

“I saw right through her.” Franky said. “I knew she was a fuckin’ freak.”

“That’s because you were raised by one.” Julia said. “You and I are more likely to spot a monster. We know that look that only a monster has. Most people don’t recognize it.”

“I remember when she had me drugged.” Bea said. “I could see inside her soul and it was just black. I had never seen anything like it. It scared the shit out of me.”

“You were right to be scared and I should have listened to you all more.” Vera said. “In the future, I certainly hope I’ll know it when I see it.”

“Let’s hope you don’t have to.” Bridget said. “Wentworth has had more than its share of psychopaths.”

“I hope you’re right about that Bridget.” Vera said. “But I’ll be more vigilant about it this time around.”

“Just listen to Kate.” Julia said. “She knows her stuff. You can depend on her judgement.”

“I need to get going.” Helena said as she got up and kissed Julia’s cheek. “Call me after your appointment.”

 

Julia sat across from her GP as she waited for the results of her blood tests.

“Helena said you had a good time at the Capitol Grille last night with your friends.” Pamela said. “Did you show them the men’s room? Please tell me you did.”

“Dolly did.” Julia chuckled. “We took pictures while she told about all the presidents that had visited there.”

The nurse walked in and handed Pamela a folder.

“Since you didn’t fast this morning, these results may not be as accurate as we might like.” Her doctor said. “Everything looks good except your sodium levels. They’re pretty low. Have you been craving salt lately?”

“I have.” Julia said. “But it’s probably just my body readjusting after the meds with the ECT.”

“Maybe.” Pamela said. “Your kidney and liver functions look normal. I want to refer you to a cardiologist to make sure there’s no problem with congestive heart failure.”

“Please don’t tell me I have to see another doctor.” Julia replied. “I’ve had enough of that for now.”

“Horses, not zebras Julia.” Pamela said. “You’re not diabetic so we have to check on the possibility that it’s your heart. It’s the most logical next step. You know as well as anybody it can take a while to put all the pieces together.”

“That’s it!” Julia exclaimed. “It hadn’t even crossed my mind, but it all fits. I need you to run one more test.”

An hour later, they were back in Pamela’s office. The nurse came in with another folder.

“How did you know?” Pamela asked. “We wouldn’t have even thought about this until we had exhausted the other options.”

“Let’s just say that sometimes it’s a zebra.” Julia said. “Can you start the treatments today?”

“Now that we know what it is, it should be very manageable.” Pamela said. “You must have been miserable over the past few weeks.”

“The ECT jump started my cortisol levels.” Julia said. “That’s why I felt better. It masked what was really going on.”

“You’ll see an improvement almost immediately.” Pamela said as she typed out a prescription. “This condition is hard to spot, but it’s easy to treat. You should feel like a new woman in no time.”

“Thank you Pamela.” Julia said. “I need to go. There’s someone who’ll be anxious to hear about this.”

 

“What are you doing here?” Helena asked. “Did you go to your appointment?”

“I did.” Julia said as she sat down in Helena’s office. “And I have some news for you.”

“What is it my darling?” Helena said sitting down next to Julia. “Is it bad?”

“No love, its good news.” Julia said. “We figured out what the problem is. Reid was wrong. It wasn’t post-stroke depression. It’s Addison’s Disease.”

“What is that?” Helena asked. “Is there something that can be done about it?”

“It’s very manageable.” Julia reassured. “Your thyroid produces a chemical called cortisol. Addison’s prevents me from producing that chemical at the necessary rate. The effects of that are depression, fatigue and low sodium levels. That’s why I’ve been craving salt.”

“What do we do about it?” Helena asked.

“I just have to go on some hormone replacement therapy.” Julia said. “As long as I stay on those meds, the symptoms should be kept at bay.”

“It’s really that simple?” Helena asked.

“It really is my love.” Julia said. “I’m just lucky we figured it out before I went into a cortisol crisis. That can be fatal.”

“I’m sending Pamela flowers right now.” Helena said excitedly. “I’m having them sent every day for a year!”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Julia chuckled. “You should get the flowers. It was you who made me go in to the doctor.”

“That was because of that dark patch.” Helena said. “What did she have to say about that?”

“It’s another symptom of the disease.” Julia said. “There’s nothing to worry about anymore. I promise you. This was the answer to the puzzle.”

“How did she know to look for it?” Helena asked.

“She didn’t. I did.” Julia said. “She was going to refer me to another specialist when it hit me. It all made sense.”

“How did you know?” Helena asked.

“It’s genetic.” Julia said.

“Did your mother have it?” Helena asked.

“Not my mother.” Julia said. “Sometimes it’s the zebra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Julia will be back to her old self now!


	89. Goodbye Vinegar Tits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Howard have a talk that gets her thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday lovely readers! This one starts out a little dark, but stick with it--you'll be glad you did.  
> Thanks to all of you who sent condolences and words of comfort. It made a bad week better.

Franky and Howard walked through the yard together early the next morning to put Thor and Zeus to bed. It was early and the chill of the morning air sent a shiver down Franky’s spine. The giants both nuzzled Franky’s hands when they sensed her discomfort.

“Come on boys.” Howard said gently as he opened the gate to the kennel. “Let’s get you fed so you can get some rest.”

Franky filled the food bowls and the dogs both happily ate their breakfast.

“I never thought I’d care about dogs like this.” Franky said as she watched them eat. “They get under ya skin, don’t they?”

“They’re special, that’s for sure.” Howard said. “The boys are getting older now. We need to be thinking about getting a couple of pups to train up.”

“Whad’ya mean Pops?” Franky asked. “The boys are doin’ great. They’re healthy as horses.”

“Franky, it’s part of our job to face the realities of life around here.” Howard said. “It takes a couple of years to get a dog ready for this kind of work. “The boys are already seven years old. That’s old age for dogs that size. We’ll be lucky if they live to see ten as big as they are.”

“You’re kidding?” Franky said with concern. “That can’t be true.”

“I’m afraid it is Franky.” Howard said. “None of us will live forever. We have to plan for the future to keep things running properly around here. Why do you think Julia brought you in? I’m not going to live forever.”

“I hate this conversation.” Franky said shaking her head. “We don’t need to talk about this.”

“Yes we do Franky.” Howard said gently. “Death is a part of life. That’s a reality. As much as we love the boys, we have to prepare for when they’re not here. There have always been dogs guarding Eastbelle. It’s a tradition and we need to keep that tradition alive. Before Thor and Zeus we had Jupiter and Mars. Before them were Diana and Loki. Loki was a handful I’ll tell you! He could get into trouble before you could blink. He loved to dig. That dog could’ve dug a hole to China if we had let him.”

“I still don’t like to think about it.” Franky said as they shut the gate and walked back towards the house.

“No one likes to think about it Franky.” Howard said. “One day you’ll be running this place on your own and you need to be ready for all that’s coming your way. It’s not just the buildings and grounds you’ll be charged with caring for. You’ll have to watch out for all of the residents and staff of Eastbelle as well. It’s not a small job, but you’re up to it. I know you are. Julia knew what she was doing when she chose you.”

“I hope she did.” Franky said. “You know I can never fill your shoes, right Pops?”

“It’s not about filling my shoes Franky.” Howard said as he put his arm around her slender shoulders. “It’s about making those shoes fit you. Now come on. We need to let Cat know we want her to be on the lookout for a couple of pups. The boys will help us raise them right.”

 

Bridget and Vera decided to go out for lunch before they would be going for a tour of the symphony hall Helena had arranged. They both wanted to spend some quality time together before Vera’s departure the next day. They had chosen a small café called Marche’ for their meal. The atmosphere was light and airy and the food was delicious.

“I have to tell you Bridget, this city wasn’t at all what I expected it to be.” Vera said as they ate. “I never knew there was so much culture and history here.”

“Franky and I have come to love it.” Bridget said. “I’ll admit, I was a little hesitant to make such a big move, but it’s been really good for both of us. Franky’s done a lot of growing up here. She has the freedom and the respect she needs to be her best self. She’s blossomed here and I love being with her to see that.”

“I’m happy for you, I am.” Vera said. “But I do miss you. I could always talk to you so easily. I don’t have anyone like that around now.”

“I’m always just a phone call away Vera.” Bridget said. “We should set up a time for a weekly Skype session. That way, we won’t have so much catching up to do.”

“I would love that. Thank you Bridget.” Vera said. “I’m going to need all the help I can get when I return. I hope I’m up to the job this time.”

“You’re ready and you know it.” Bridget said. “No one has worked harder to land in that chair. No one deserves it more. You’ll have Will and Kate there with you as well. You can lean on them when you need to.”

“I haven’t gotten to know Dr. Peterson that well.” Vera admitted. “She’s been very helpful, but I don’t know much about her.”

“I haven’t heard much about her, but what I have heard is good.” Bridget said. “Give her a chance Vera. Let her get to know you as well. Julia never would have recommended her for the job if she wasn’t trustworthy.”

“I suppose you’re right. She does seem to have the best interests of the women in mind when she makes suggestions.” Vera said. “She even offered to pick me up at the airport when I get back. It’s just difficult for me to trust anyone anymore. I guess that’s why I wanted to come here. I needed to be around people I could trust and I needed to settle things with Bea.”

“Brenda.” Bridget corrected. “How did that go?”

“She was very gracious about the whole thing.” Vera said. “She did say something that struck me as odd though. She said what happened with Joan was a mercy killing. Have you told her about my mother?”

“No, of course I haven’t.” Bridget said. “I’ve never said a word to anyone about that. I wouldn’t ever think of doing such a thing. Brenda knows why she did what she did that day. It really didn’t have anything to do with you at all. She was tired Vera. She had given up and lost hope.”

“I don’t ever want one of the women in that position again.” Vera said. “I put too much on her. I even fixed the election when they tried to vote her out as Top Dog. I used her Bridget. What kind of person does that make me?”

“It makes you human.” Bridget said. “We all make mistakes. The important thing is to learn from them. Joan put us all in an impossible position. She manipulated the system and everyone involved. She used everyone’s secrets against them. God forbid you ever have to deal with another one, but the next time you’ll know to pull everyone together for the fight.”

“Yes I will.” Vera said. “I just wish you were still part of my team.”

“I’ll always fight in your corner Vera.” Bridget said. “I’m always here if you need me.”

“Thank you for that.” Vera said. “It gives me hope to know Joan didn’t destroy every relationship I have.”

“There’s always hope Vera. Don’t ever forget that.” Bridget said. “Now let me pay this check so we can get to our tour on time. I’m really looking forward to this.”

 

“Hey Red!” Franky called out as she entered the studio. “You got a minute?”

“Sure Franky.” Bea replied as she pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and offered one to Franky. “Whassup?”

“Pops and I had a talk this morning and it’s really got me thinking.” Franky said.

“About what?” Bea asked.

“Life.” Franky said. “How short it can be.”

“I can’t say I was expecting that.” Bea said as she sat down next to Franky. “That’s some pretty deep stuff. What brought all this on?”

“Pops said it was time to start training some new pups to take over for the Beastie Boys.” Franky explained. “Then he reminded me he won’t be around forever either.”

“None of us will Franky. That’s just a fact of life.” Bea said. “Everyone dies.”

“Some more times than others.” Franky joked. “You’re the only one that keeps coming back.”

“I think I’m probably on my last go round.” Bea said. “But I hope this one lasts a while. I’m loving my life right now.”

“So am I.” Franky admitted. “I never thought I’d be here. I never dreamed I’d have a real family. Liz and Booms were as close as I ever got before. What we have here is different though, isn’t it?”

“Yeah it is.” Bea said. “It’s like Julia said, we’re a chosen family. We had to walk through hell to get here, but I’d do it all again in a minute to be where we are today. All except for Debs.”

“That’s kinda my point.” Franky said. “We did walk through hell but we’re on the other side now. It feels like home. I never had a real home before.”

“What are you getting at Franky?” Bea asked.

“I see how you and Blondie are together.” Franky said. “And I see how Sizzle and Doc stick together no matter what. I want that. I never thought I’d be saying this, but I want a future here…with Gidge.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Bea asked. “That’s an awfully big step.”

“I know it is.” Franky said. “I love her Red. I trust her. I want to spend my life with her. I don’t ever want to look back and wonder what if. I want her to be my wife. I want her to know that she’s my forever, ya know what I mean?”

“Yeah I do Franky.” Bea said as she patted Franky’s knee. “I know exactly what you mean. She’s a good woman and she’s good for you. I never thought I’d say this, but I think she may have tamed the wild child known as Franky Doyle.”

“That’s just it Red.” Franky said. “She’s never asked me to be anything other than who I am. She makes me want to be a better person. She makes that scared little kid in me feel safe. I want her to know that I can be the woman she always believed I could be.”

“How’re ya gonna do it?” Bea asked. “Do you have a plan?”

“Sort of.” Franky said. “But I was wonderin’ if you might help me with somethin’?”

“I’d love to. Whatever you need.” Bea said as she pulled Franky in and kissed her forehead. “I’m proud of you.”

“Don’t go thinkin’ you’re a role model Red.” Franky chuckled. “I’m not gonna be pussy-whipped like you are.”

“Yeah, well…” Bea said as she ruffled Franky’s hair. “Compared to how I was whipped before, I’ll take my wife’s pussy any day of the week!”

“Who tha fuck are you?” Franky laughed. “You actually just said tha p word without blushing! I’m gonna have ta up my game with you. Now c’mon. We got shit ta do.”

 

“Are you sure about this Franky?” Bea asked as they walked in the small business. “I thought you wanted to go jewelry shopping.”

“I’m sure Red.” Franky said. “Boss says this is tha place for what I want. She knows the city better than anybody, yeah?”

“I suppose so.” Bea said as she looked around. “You can’t do anything like a normal person, can you Franky?”

“Normal is boring.” Franky said. “Now c’mon. Let’s get this done.”

 

Several hours later they were all gathered in the dining room for dinner. Everyone was there to celebrate Vera’s last night in town. The dining room had been decked out with the finest china, silver and crystal Eastbelle had to offer. The room sparkled in the candlelight as they sat down to eat.

“Vera, ya coulda had anything in tha world for dinner and ya chose meatloaf?” Franky asked.

“Margot asked me what my favorite meal was and I told her.” Vera said as Judith served the plates. “Meatloaf and mashed potatoes is my favorite. I’m a simple kind of girl.”

“I can’t remember the last time we had meatloaf.” Julia said. “Have we ever had meatloaf?”

“If it’s what makes our guest happy, it’s what we’re having.” Helena said. “Now eat.”

“You seem to be feeling better Julia.” Bea observed. “Did you and Helena have one of your afternoon rendezvous?”

“You spent the afternoon with Franky didn’t you?” Julia asked. “You start to sound like her when you spend too much time around her. To answer your question, yes, I’m feeling much better thank you.”

“Nothin’ like a little afternoon delight ta work up a girl’s appetite.” Franky teased. “Sizzle, you should be ashamed of yourself. You were supposed to be working today.”

“I was working.” Helena said. “I haven’t seen Julia all day. Should we tell them?”

“Tell us what?” Allie asked.

“I have Addison’s Disease.” Julia announced. “I just found out yesterday and the medication is making a huge difference. I feel like a new woman.”

“Is this something we need to be worried about?” Bea asked.

“Not at all.” Julia said. “It’s a relief to tell you the truth. It’s what was causing all my symptoms. It’s completely manageable with medication. We wanted to tell you when we were all together.”

“Well then I guess we have more to celebrate than Vera’s going away party.” Howard said. “You made an old man’s day Julia. Thank you for that.”

Dinner continued and the conversation stayed light. Judith came in and cleared the dinner plates and Franky stood up at the table.

“Vera, we’ve loved having you here with us.” Franky said. “And Julia, we are thrilled that you’re on the road to recovery. I’m hoping I have one more bit of good news to add here tonight.”

“What’s that?” Bridget asked as Franky rolled up her shirt sleeve to reveal a bandage.

“I got some new ink today.” Franky grinned. “It’s not finished yet. You’ll have ta pick the date that goes in the middle.”

Franky removed the bandage to reveal two attached wedding bells with ribbons on her forearm. There was a blank spot in the middle for a date and underneath it said “BW Weds FD”.

“Whad’ya say Gidget?” Franky asked. “Will ya pick a day to become my wife?”

Bridget ran her fingers gently over the new tattoo. Her eyes welled with tears as she looked up at Franky.

“Yes!” Bridget exclaimed. “Yes, yes, yes!”

A cheer erupted from the table as Bridget stood up and kissed Franky.

“Oh my god Franky!” Allie said. “What were you gonna do if she said no?”

“Gidge knows nothing is more sacred to me than my ink.” Franky said. “Every single one of these has meaning to me. They’re not all happy memories, but they’re all a part of me, just like she is.”

“Judith, tell Margot to get out the champagne!” Julia yelled. “Make it the best we have. We need to do this right!”

“Oh my!” Vera said. “This is so exciting! I’m so happy I was here for this!”

“I’m so proud of you I could bust!” Howard said as he hugged Franky and then Bridget. “You stepped up and did the right thing. That’s always the way to go.”

“Thanks Pops.” Franky said as her eyes welled with tears. “I knew you’d approve. You led tha way old man. I wouldn’t have had the courage ta do it without you.”

Everyone took turns hugging both Bridget and Franky as the room buzzed with excitement.

“Will you want to go home for the wedding?” Helena asked.

“We are home Helena.” Bridget said as she clung to Franky. “We found happiness here. We found peace. This is where I want to start our marriage. Right here at home.”

“That worked out well.” Bea whispered in Allie’s ear. “I was a little worried this afternoon.”

“You knew about this and didn’t tell me?” Allie said as she swatted Bea’s arm playfully. “You may have to be punished for that.”

“I’ll take it.” Bea smiled as she wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist. “The look on your face was worth it.”

“You know how much I love romance.” Allie said. “And that tattoo is pretty romantic!”

“Ya think?” Bea asked. 

“It’s hot babe.” Allie said. “You know how much I love that rose on your hip.”

“Hmmm.” Bea said. “I never really thought about it being hot.”

“Everybody grab a glass!” Julia said as she finished pouring the champagne. “We need to make a toast to the happy couple.”

Everyone got a glass and stood around the table.

“Here’s to Franky and Bridget!” Julia said. “May their life together be full of all the love and happiness they can handle!”

“CHEERS!” They all yelled together.

“We gotta go call Dad and Tess!” Franky said. “And your Mum and Dad too!”

“Let them know I’ll take care of the travel arrangements when the time comes.” Julia said. “Family is family after all.”

“Thank you for that.” Franky said. “Thank you all for being my family. Our family!”

 

Later that night Bea and Allie were cuddled up in bed. Allie moved to put her head on Bea’s chest when Bea hissed with pain.

“What did I do?” Allie asked as she sat up quickly. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You just surprised me, that’s all.” Bea said. “I have something to show you.”

Bea pulled off her shirt and there was a small bandage on her left breast.

“What happened sweetheart?” Allie asked with concern.

“I hope you like it.” Bea said as she pulled off the bandage. “It’s there forever.”

Allie gasped when she saw the small tattoo of two seahorses with their tails linked on Bea’s breast. She gently ran her fingers over the ink and her eyes welled with tears.

“I can’t believe you did this.” Allie said as she wiped her eyes. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’s right above my heart.” Bea said quietly. “That’s where you are. Where you’ll always be.”

Allie leaned down and softly kissed the new tattoo.

“You’re in my soul.” Allie whispered. “Heart and soul, that’s us and I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too my beautiful girl” Bea whispered as she embraced her wife.

“We’re gonna give Franky and Bridget a run for their money tonight!” Allie giggled as she sat back up.

“It’s not a competition.” Bea chuckled as she reached over to pull Allie’s night shirt off.

“Yeah, but if it was, we’d win!” Allie squealed as Bea quickly rolled on top of her.

 

Franky smiled brightly as she slithered back up Bridget’s sweaty body. Bridget had her eyes closed and was still breathing heavily from the ecstasy she had just experienced.

“You’ve been holding out on me.” Bridget mumbled. “I’ve never experienced anything like that.”

“I was inspired.” Franky whispered as she nuzzled Bridget’s neck. “That’s what you do. You inspire me.”

“Well they do say genius is one percent inspiration and ninety-nine percent perspiration.” Bridget giggled. “And that was pure genius I have to say. Look at me! I’m a mess!”

“You’re beautiful.” Franky said as she kissed Bridget’s lips softly. “You’re the most beautiful woman in tha world.”

“I think that title goes to you my love.” Bridget said quietly as she stroked Franky’s face. “I’ve never felt this happy.”

“I’ve never felt this loved.” Franky whispered. “You made me the happiest woman in tha world tonight. I feel so settled and safe.”

“I never thought I’d hear you speak so easily about your feelings.” Bridget said. “I’d like to hear more.”

“Would ya now?” Franky smirked. “Let’s see…I feel strong with you and weak at tha same time, but it’s not a scary kinda weak. It’s like I know you’ll protect me just like I’ll protect you. I’ve never had that before. I never thought I would. You love me for who I am, with all my faults and my big mouth. You trust me to try to be my best and a lot of times you’ve gotten my worst. You never gave up on me Bridget Westfall and I’ll love you forever for that.”

“Oh baby.” Bridget soothed. “I have to admit, sometimes life with you is like a roller coaster, but it’s never boring. I feel so alive with you. You bring me out of my head and help me to experience life instead of just observing it from the outside. You’re an adventure Franky Doyle and I never know what’s coming next. And yes, you do have a big mouth, but I love what that big mouth does to me when we’re all alone.”

“An adventure huh? Maybe we should get hitched wearing safari hats.” Franky giggled. “And I’ll tell you what’s coming next. You are.”

 

After eating breakfast together they all gathered in the foyer to say goodbye to Vera.

“We’ll miss you Vera.” Helena said. “It’s been a pleasure having you here.”

“Thank you for everything.” Vera said. “I hope you’ll come to see me one day.”

“Maybe we’ll do that.” Julia said. “Safe travels to you.”

“Vera, I’ll send you the websites for those boutiques you liked so much.” Allie said. “Now remember, take the time to pamper yourself a bit every day. You’re worth it.”

“Thanks you Cat.” Vera said as she hugged Allie and turned to Bea. “Goodbye Brenda.”

“You take care of my girls, yeah?” Bea said. “And you take care of yourself too.”

“I will, thanks.” Vera said as she hugged Bea. “I know I said it before, but I am so very happy for you.”

“Thanks Vera.” Bea said sincerely. “Tell Will an old friend asked about him.”

“I will.” Vera said as she turned to walk out the door. Franky and Bridget walked with her out to the drive where Ryan waited with the SUV. “I’ll miss you both.”

“We’ll miss you too Vera.” Franky said as she hugged the small woman. “Don’t let tha fuckers get ya down.”

“I’ll try.” Vera chuckled. “Congratulations. Maybe I can come back for the wedding.”

“We’d love that Vera.” Bridget said as she embraced her friend. “We’ll talk soon, yeah?”

“I’ll give you a call every Sunday morning.” Vera said. “It’s a standing date.”

“Good.” Bridget said. “Stay safe Vera.”

“I will.” Vera said as she got in the SUV.” Thank you again for everything!”

Franky and Bridget stood in the drive with their arms around each other as they watched the SUV drive away.

“I gotta come up with something besides Vera for her.” Franky said. “How do ya think she’d take it if I started calling her Shorty?”

“At least it’s better than Vinegar Tits.” Bridget said as she rolled her eyes. “Why can’t you just keep calling her Vera?”

“Who do I like that I call by their proper name?” Franky asked. “She’s a friend now. I need ta give her a name.”

“And we need to go look at a calendar.” Bridget said as she leaned in and kissed her fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning--we're coming near to the end of this little tale. There will be about five chapters left so enjoy them!


	90. Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another second Sunday lunch at Eastbelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this one, it's a little longer than usual. Hope you all have a great weekend!

It was the second Sunday of March and Howard was outside with several large fryers set up for the day. He had decided on a full catfish fry for the staff luncheon. Margot and Franky were in the kitchen busily preparing all that was needed. This was Franky’s first fish fry and she was eager to learn the process.

“Here.” Julia said as she handed Howard a bottle of water. “You look like you could use this. Are you feeling alright?”

“Never felt better.” Howard said as he accepted the bottle of water from Julia. “It’s too warm out here today. We’ll be in for a storm later on.”

“You’re right.” Julia said as she scanned the sky. “I’m glad we decided to start early today. It’ll give everyone a chance to get home before it hits.”

“There is nothing more unpredictable than springtime in Tennessee.” Howard said. “This is going to be a rough one. I can feel it.”

“Howard, I need to talk with you about something.” Julia said. “I’m thinking it may be time to retire.”

“Julia, I may be old, but I’m not quite ready to hang it up yet.” Howard said as he checked the settings on the fryers. “Franky will up for the task when the time comes, but I love my work and I don’t want to give it up yet.”

“I wasn’t talking about you.” Julia said. “I’m talking about me. I think I’m going to forfeit my license. I don't feel like a doctor anymore.”

“Have a seat Julia.” Howard instructed as he sat down next to her. “Now I’m not one to tell you what to do or not to do for that matter, but I think you’re wrong. You’ve been through a rough patch lately. Now’s not the time to make such a big decision. You still have cases in the works. Those people are depending on you Little One. Give yourself some time before you make any announcements.”

“You haven’t called me that in ages.” Julia chuckled. “I just don’t think I’m up to it anymore Howard. What happened in Melbourne changed everything.”

“I do know how that feels Julia.” Howard said as he patted her knee. “I never thought I’d get passed the guilt about what I had done. It nearly ate me alive, but you didn’t let that happen. You pulled me out of my hole and saved me. Now look where we are. You’ve helped a hell of a lot more people than you’ve ever hurt. I know that and so does everyone here. Most of these people would be dead or in prison if it wasn’t for you.”

“You’re as responsible for that as I am.” Julia said. “And you’ve saved my ass more times than I’ve ever saved yours.”

“We’re family Julia.” Howard said. “That’s what family does. I’m asking you to give it a little more time before you make up your mind. You’re just now getting back on your feet. Give it a month and see how you feel then. It’s not going to hurt anything to wait. Do it for me if you won’t do it for yourself.”

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to wait.” Julia said. “I can farm out the referrals for now.”

“Thank you Little One.” Howard said as he leaned over and kissed Julia’s cheek. “Now I need to get back to work if this fish fry’s ever going to get done in time.”

 

Franky came out to join Howard after the preparations were complete. She brought him a bottle of water and sat down next to him.

“It’s hot out here today.” Franky observed. “Drink that. You don’t need to get dehydrated.”

“Thanks Franky.” Howard said as he took a sip of water. “Is everything ready?”

“I think so.” Franky responded. “What’s tha kid doin’ over there?”

Howard looked over his shoulder and saw Ryan dribbling a basketball in the driveway.

“He texted me last night asking if he could move back in the apartment over the garage.” Howard said. “I don’t know what happened, but I think he may be home for a while this time.”

“I better go check on him then.” Franky said as she got up and walked across the yard. “Throw me tha ball kid!”

“Do you play?” Ryan asked.

“I’ve been known to shoot a hoop or two.” Franky said as she tossed the ball back to Ryan. “What’s goin’ on Kid?”

“Howard told you, huh?” Ryan said. “Elliott and I broke up. He’s moving back to California.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Franky said. “You OK? Wanna talk about it?”

“I’m sad, but I’ll be OK.” Ryan said as he held the ball. “We want different things. He can’t leave the party life behind and I can’t deal with that. I want a home and a family after I finish school. He doesn’t.”

“That’s tough.” Franky said. “I know you really care about him.”

“But that’s not enough is it?” Ryan said as tears fell down his cheek. “I wish it was.”

“Ah c’mere ya big sook!” Franky said as she hugged the young man. “We’re ya family. We love ya. We’ll be here for ya. Don’t you doubt that for one minute. Do you hear me?”

“Thanks Franky.” Ryan said as he pulled himself together. “I needed to hear that.”

“Ya need ta get that skinny arse over here and help me and Pops get lunch ready.” Franky said as she took Ryan’s arm and walked towards the patio. “Stay busy. It’ll help.”

 

“What’s going on with Ryan?” Julia asked Franky. “He’s quiet today.”

“He and Elliott broke up.” Franky said. “I think it’s for good this time. Elliott’s moving to California.”

“That kid just can’t catch a break.” Julia said with frustration. “I swear if I didn’t know any better I’d think he was born under an unlucky star. I hope this doesn’t throw him off track with school.”

“We’ll keep an eye on him Doc.” Franky said. “I’ll make sure he keeps up with his studies.”

“He bounced around in foster homes like you did Franky.” Julia explained. “He’s never had an easy time of things. He’s remarkably smart. He’ll make a great attorney. He wants to be a children’s rights advocate. Did you know that?”

”We’ve talked a bit about it.” Franky said. “Don’t worry boss. We won’t let him slide off tha rails.”

“Thank you Franky.” Julia said. “He’s worked too hard to get where he is to give it up now.”

 

Bea and Allie walked up towards the house just before noon. Allie had Bella cuddled in one arm and was holding Bea’s hand with the other.

“What can we do to help?” Bea asked.

“We got this under control.” Howard said. “All I have left to do is fry the fish. That won’t take too long. Why don’t you two take Ryan and see what they need inside.”

They all walked in the kitchen together. Margot was putting the finishing touches on a large bowl of spaghetti with red sauce.

“I thought this was a fish fry.” Bea said. “Why are you making spaghetti?”

“Fish and spaghetti is a southern African-American classic.” Margot explained. “Its tradition and you know how Howard loves tradition.”

“I do.” Bea said. “What can we do to help?”

“We’ve got everything covered in here.” Margot said. “Judith and Jamie are putting the finishing touches on the buffet set up. You might want to check with them.”

They all walked into the dining room where the large table had been converted into the buffet for the day. Large hotel pans were warming at one end and the plates and silverware had been set out on the side board.

“Hey dude. You OK?” Jamie said as he walked over and hugged Ryan. “You sounded pretty rough last night.”

“I’m good.” Ryan said. “What do you two need help with in here?”

“I think we’ve got it covered.” Judith said as she surveyed the table. “All we have left to do is set the food out and we’re ready. Until they’re done with the fish, there’s no point in setting out the rest.”

“Where’s Noah?” Allie asked.

Judith simply nodded her head toward the dining room. Bea and Allie stepped up and saw Bobby playing with Noah on the floor.

“So he met Jamie.” Bea said. “How’d that go?”

“He shook Jamie’s hand and offered to watch Noah while we got everything together.” Judith said. “He’s really done a turn around. We’re headed in there now. Do you want to go say hello? Noah would be excited to see you.”

“We’ll see him later thanks.” Bea said. “I don’t want to interrupt his visit.”

“I need to go put the limo in the garage.” Ryan said. “It’s going to rain later.”

“I left my car out too.” Allie said. “We’ll walk with you. I’ve got my keys in my bag somewhere.”

Bea, Allie and Ryan walked out the front door. The limo was parked just in front of the garage next to Allie’s Corvette.

“Babe, can you take Bella while I dig my keys out?” Allie asked as she handed the pup over to Bea. “Ryan, I couldn’t help but notice that little exchange between you and Jamie. Is everything alright?”

“Elliott and I broke up.” Ryan said weakly as he crumbled into tears.

“I’m so sorry Ryan!” Allie said as she thrust her bag into Bea’s free hand and pulled Ryan into a hug. “It’s OK. Don’t cry. You’ll make me cry.”

“I’m sorry.” Ryan said as he tried to pull himself together. “It just happened yesterday. I’ve moved back to the apartment over the garage.”

“Don’t be sorry Ryan.” Allie said sweetly. “Break-ups are the worst.”

“That’s a shame.” Bea said as she set Bella in the grass and rubbed Ryan’s back. “But you’re home now. You’re with your family where you belong.”

“This is the only place I’ve ever belonged.” Ryan said as he began to calm down. Bea pulled a tissue out of Allie’s purse and handed it to him. “I don’t know what I’d do if I was left on my own again.”

“Again?” Bea asked. “I thought you’d been here since you were eighteen?”

“I was on the streets for a while when I was a kid.” Ryan said. “It was a horrible time in my life. I don’t ever want to go back there.”

“I know how that goes.” Allie said sadly. “But you’re here with us. We’re gonna get you through this Ryan. We’re your family and we love you. You’re safe here with us.”

“You two are really something special, do you know that?” Ryan laughed as he dried his tears and blew his nose. “Now let’s get these vehicles put away so we can go eat.”

“I never really liked the fucker anyway.” Bea said. “You can do better and you will. You just wait and see.”

 

Howard called for everyone to gather when the fish fry was ready. Everyone came together in the large living room waiting for Howard to speak.

“We haven’t had one of these in a while and it’s so nice to have everyone here together.” Howard started. “We’re a family here at Eastbelle and we share our triumphs and our sorrows with each other. I am happy to announce to you all that our dear Bridget and Franky have decided to get married!”

Everyone cheered loudly when they heard the news.

“Ladies, get up here!” Howard ordered. “Have you two picked out a date yet?”

“We have.” Franky said proudly. “Mark ya calendars. Saturday, June the ninth you’re all invited to our wedding, and more importantly, to the epic party we’ll be having afterward.”

Another cheer went up through the small crowd.

“We always welcome good news around here!” Howard said happily. “Now let’s eat before this fish gets cold!”

 

Everyone piled their plates up with fish, spaghetti, cole slaw, hush puppies and Howard’s special tartar sauce. Franky had laughed out loud when she had watched him make it. She had teased him about the amount of hot sauce he had used. He teased her right back about her being afraid of a little spice.

Most of the crowd chose to eat outside. The breeze had picked up, but it was still a very nice day outside. Everyone there found a moment to go and congratulate Bridget and Franky on their news. They were each a little overwhelmed at the love and admiration they were shown. Franky felt especially humbled when the entire grounds keeping crew gathered and hoisted her up on their shoulders in celebration.

“The kitchen crew woulda never been that happy for ya.” Bea teased. “They woulda just locked ya in the walk-in and called it a day.”

“That fuckin’ kitchen never ran smoother than when I was in charge.” Franky defended. “Tha bitches just couldn’t stand tha fact I made ‘em work, that’s all. This lot likes ta work. There’s not a lazy mo fo in tha crew.”

“Tha boys do seem ta love ya.” Bea observed. “And here’s me thinkin’ ya always saved all ya charms for tha girls.”

“Can I help it if people love me?” Franky asked. “They always have. Anybody I wanted to love me at least.”

“Love ya or fuck ya?” Allie teased. “I think there’s a difference.”

“Yeah there is Blondie.” Franky said. “This way’s a lot nicer. I’ll admit that. I don’t have ta charm this crew to get what I want from them.”

“You just have to care about them and you do.” Bea said. “They respect you Franky. They really do.”

“Machiavelli was wrong huh Red?” Franky asked. “It is better to be loved than to be feared.”

“Yeah I guess so.” Bea said as she looked over and saw Bobby holding Noah. “Fear cripples some people.”

 

The crowd had disbanded and everyone had gone home. The skies had darkened significantly and the wind had picked up. Bridget, Bea, Allie, Patricia, and Judith were finishing up cleaning in the kitchen while Franky, Ryan, Jamie and Howard were putting the fryers away in the basement.

“Whew!” Howard exclaimed as he rubbed his chest. “I’m glad to have that job out of the way.”

“You OK Pops?” Franky asked with concern.

“I’m fine Franky.” Howard chuckled. “I love fried fish, but it doesn’t always love me. I just have a little indigestion is all. We’d better go get the boys before this weather gets any worse.”

“I’ll take care of that Pops.” Franky said. “You go getcha some bicarb and sit down for a minute, yeah?”

“You sure?” Howard asked. “It’s getting pretty hairy out there. I know you don’t like it when it storms.”

“I got it Pops.” Franky said. “You two make sure Pops goes inside OK?”

Franky found Thor and Zeus anxiously awaiting her arrival at the gate. They were whimpering wanting to get out.

“C’mon you big sooks!” Franky yelled over the whir of the wind. “Getcha sissy asses up to tha house!”

Franky and the dogs made it to the back door just as the rain began to fall. She walked in to find Bea carrying a case of bottled water out of the pantry and the others gathering supplies as well.

“What’s going on?” Franky asked. “What are you doing?”

“Howard thinks the sirens might go off.” Bea explained. “He thought it would be a good idea to get a few things together to take with us. He said we might be stuck in the basement for a while if it happens.”

“Shit.” Franky said under her breath.

“Ryan, you and Brenda go grab your laptops. You’ve still got time if you go now.” Howard commanded. “You don’t want to lose those if we get hit.”

“Be careful babe!” Allie exclaimed as she gave Bea a quick kiss before she left.

Allie watched through the kitchen window as Bea ran through the rain to the guest house. Just as Allie saw her walk through the door, the sirens began to wail. Everyone in the kitchen looked at Howard.

“Come on everyone!” Howard said. “Grab what you can and follow me to the basement.”

Everyone loaded their arms with supplies. Allie clung to Bella still standing at the window as the others walked through the pantry to the second entrance to the basement. 

“Come on Cat!” Howard ordered. “She’ll be here in a minute.”

“I’m not going without her Howard!” Allie exclaimed. “I won’t leave her!”

Julia and Helena appeared from upstairs. Julia was carrying her laptop and her medical bag. Helena was carrying her own laptop as well as a small bag she had slung over her shoulder.

“Why aren’t you downstairs?” Julia asked Allie.

“Bea and Ryan are out there!” Allie said. “They ran to get their computers. Here they come!”

Ryan and Bea arrived at the back door at the same time. Ryan was soaked to the skin from the rain. Bea had put on a rain slicker and was still relatively dry.

“We all here now?” Julia asked. “Let’s go.”

Helena led the way and Julia brought up the rear as everyone headed down to the basement. It was a large dark room with stone walls all around. Ryan walked over to the laundry area and grabbed a towel from the shelf to dry off. Howard and Franky were busy pulling out camping chairs for everyone to have a place to sit. Just as they all began to settle down, there was a loud clap of thunder and the lights went out. They were underground and were immediately plunged into complete darkness.

“Don’t worry.” Howard soothed as he turned on his flashlight. “The generator will kick in in a minute.”

“What happens if tha house falls on us?” Franky asked. “How tha fuck would we get out?”

“The same way we brought the fryers down here Franky.” Howard chuckled. “There’s a door that opens to the outside on the other end of the room.”

A very long thirty seconds later, they heard a mechanical whir and the emergency lights came on.

“That’s better.” Howard said as he began to look around and assess what all they had on hand. “Hopefully we won’t have to be down here too long.”

“With any luck, the sirens will stop in a few minutes.” Julia added as the sirens continued to wail. “Is everyone OK?”

“I’m fine, but these two are a fuckin’ wreck.” Franky observed as she nodded towards the dogs who were huddled together whimpering.

“They know what’s coming.” Howard said. “And they know it’s not good.”

“If they’re that worried, should we be?” Allie asked.

“We’re safe down here Cat.” Howard said. “It’s the change in the air pressure. It hurts their ears. Bella doesn’t seem too concerned does she?”

Allie set the puppy down who happily ran to Noah who was sitting on the floor. Noah played with Bella for quite some time as they all watched on. Each of the couples sat together cuddled up together and Ryan stood back watching them all.

“I’m glad we’ve got them here to entertain us.” Howard chuckled. “We’d be bored otherwise.”

“God I hate this!” Franky exclaimed as she got up and started to pace. “I feel trapped. I can’t stand it!”

“Calm down Franky.” Howard said as he started to get out of his chair. “You’re not helping any…”

Just then Howard grabbed his chest and fell on his knees to the floor. The color had drained from his face and he was struggling to breathe.

“Howard!” Julia yelled as she leapt from her chair and ran to his side. “Howard! Can you hear me?”

Howard’s eyes rolled back as he continued to clutch at his chest. The others all watched in horror as Julia moved his arms and lowered her ear to his chest. She ripped open his shirt and loosened his belt before she started performing CPR on the older man.

Judith reached down and scooped Noah off the floor. Allie grabbed Bella and held her tightly.

“What’s happening?” Patricia asked as she watched Julia work.

“He’s having a heart attack.” Julia said as the sweat started to pour from her forehead. “Someone get me my bag!”

“I’ll call for an ambulance!” Franky declared as she grabbed her phone.

“Go ahead and call, but they can’t respond while the sirens are on.” Julia informed her as she grabbed her stethoscope from her bag and listed to his chest. “He’s not breathing!”  
Julia resumed pressing compressions on Howard’s chest stopping after every five compressions to give him mouth to mouth resuscitation. 

“Come on old man!” Julia said as she continued. “You can’t leave me yet! I won’t have it!”

Julia stopped long enough to listen to Howard’s chest again.

“Bridget take over!” Julia ordered as she began to frantically look around the room.

Bridget took Julia’s place performing CPR on Howard as Julia grabbed an extension cord from a shelf. She then turned and opened a toolkit and rummaged through it until she found a utility knife. She quickly cut the end off the extension cord and tossed the plug end to Ryan.

“When I tell you to, you plug that into the generator.” Julia ordered as she stripped the casing from the cord in her hand exposing the interior wires. “Move Bridget!”

Julia dropped to her knees beside Howard and listened once again to check his heart. She reached into her medical bag and pulled out a small tube of petroleum jelly. She smeared the gel on his chest and just below his left arm pit.

“Julia, what are you doing?” Patricia asked.

“I need to shock him. I have to start his heart again.” Julia said. “It’s the only chance we have.”

“You can’t do that!” Patricia exclaimed. “It’s not safe! You’ll kill him!”

“He’ll die if I don’t.” Julia said. “I’m sorry. There’s no other way. Plug it in Ryan.”

Ryan plugged the cord into the generator. Julia held two of the exposed wires together and watched as they sparked. She placed one wire on his chest and the other just below his arm pit. Howard’s body lunged violently and the lights dimmed as the current ran through him. Julia placed her stethoscope to his chest and shook her head.

“Shit!” Allie choked out as she cried into Bea’s chest unable to watch.

“It didn’t work.” Julia said. “Stay back! I have to do it again.”

Julia once again placed the wires and shocked Howard’s body. Once again the lights dimmed. His limp body lunged as it was shocked.

“Goddammit Howard don’t you dare leave me!” Julia yelled. “Don’t you dare damn you!”

“Stop all that cursing.” Howard mumbled as his eyes fluttered open. “There’s no need for all that.”

“Sorry.” Julia said as she stroked Howard’s head. “Welcome back old man.”

“Is the storm over?” Howard asked weakly.

They all looked up and noticed the sirens had stopped. They could hear and ambulance siren coming closer.

“I think it might be.” Julia said. “Ryan, why don’t you go meet the ambulance and show them where we are.”

“Good thing I had a doctor around, huh?” Howard said quietly.

“Stop talking.” Julia instructed. “We need to get you to the hospital and get you checked out.”

 

“You think he’s gonna be OK?” Allie asked Bea as they stood on the porch together watching the EMT’s and Julia load into the back of the ambulance.

“I hope so Sunshine.” Bea said as she waved to Franky, Bridget and Patricia as they followed the ambulance in the SUV. “At least he’s got a chance thanks to Julia.”

“That scared the wits out of me.” Allie said. “How did she manage to stay so cool?”

“She did what she had to do.” Bea said as she surveyed the broken limbs in the yard. “Same as she always does. There’s nobody else I’d rather have around in a crisis, that’s for sure.”

“I think I may have a problem.” Ryan said as he walked up on the porch.

“What?” Allie asked.

“Look.” Ryan said as he pointed to the garage.

“Holy shit!” Bea exclaimed as she saw the second floor of the garage had collapsed in the storm. “Thank god you were with us!”

“And thank Howard I went to get my laptop.” Ryan said. “I would have lost all of my coarse work if I hadn’t gone back to get it.”

“What’s going on out here?” Helena asked as she walked out the front door.

“Take a look.” Bea said as she pointed to the garage.

“Oh my!” Helena exclaimed. “Well Ryan, it looks like you’ll be staying in the upstairs apartment for a while. I’ll take you out in the morning and we’ll get you some clothes and whatever else you might need.”

“Thank you for the offer of the apartment.” Ryan said. “But you don’t have to take me out to get clothes. I can do that on my own.”

“Nonsense.” Helena said as she took Ryan’s arm. “We’ll have as much fun as we did the first time we went. Do you remember that?”

“Of course I do.” Ryan said. “You laughed at me when I got nervous about that tailor measuring my inseam.”

“You were eighteen but you were such a little boy then.” Helena said. “You’re a grown man now. It’s about time you had a grown man’s wardrobe.”

“It’s really not necessary Helena.” Ryan said.

“Don’t argue with me. You’re family.” Helena said. “I want to and you know I get what I want.”

“Thank you Helena.” Ryan said.

“The men will be all over you by the time I’m done.” Helena giggled as she walked back in the house.

“Funny.” Allie said as they watched Ryan and Helena walk back in the house. “I never realized how close those two are.”

“They’re family.” Bea said as she kissed the side of Allie’s head. “We all are.”

 

Julia walked out of the emergency room into the waiting area where Franky Bridget and Patricia were anxious to hear an update.

“He’s going to be fine. There’s no sign of any major damage.” Julia said. “They’re taking him upstairs to put in a couple of stints to open up his arteries, but that won’t take long at all. He’ll be home in a couple of days.”

“Oh thank god!” Patricia said as she threw her arms around Julia and hugged her. “Thank you Julia. You saved his life.”

“He’s saved mine more than once.” Julia said. “I owe him a few. Besides, you know he’s like a father to me.”

“Still, I can never thank you enough.” Patricia said. “What you did was really something!”

“I’m just glad it worked.” Julia said. “Now let’s go get you some coffee while we wait.”

“Hey Doc!” Franky exclaimed as they walked down the hallway. “How would ya feel about me changin’ ya name to McGyver?”

Julia just rolled her eyes at Franky as they all continued walking together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing by the reaction you're still enjoying this tale, but I want to make sure this is finished before season 6 starts to air. (It'll wreck everything) Just so you know, five is an estimate of how many chapters I have left to go. There may be a few more. I've had this story pretty mapped out from the beginning so I still have a few surprises left. I hope you enjoy this one!


	91. Furballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena plays matchmaker and Eastbelle gets some new residents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday all! I hope to have the next installment ready for Thursday--but I'm not promising anything. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this one...

Julia sat beside Howard in the recovery room after his surgery waiting for him to wake up. She sat quietly and watched as the nurses and residents monitored the progress of three other post-operative patients. Julia chuckled to herself when a young female resident approached her.

“Dr. Millpond?” The young doctor asked. “I can’t believe it’s really you! I’ve read all of your books! You’re the reason I became a doctor!”

“That’s good to hear.” Julia said. “We can never have enough good physicians. How far into your residency are you?”

“Surgery is my final rotation.” The young woman responded. “I’m almost done.”

“Any ideas about what direction you want to go?” Julia asked.

“I loved my psych rotation.” The young woman responded animatedly. “But I think I’ll be sticking to general practice.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” Julia said. “There’s a shortage of good GP’s out there. You’ll be able to practice anywhere you want to. There’s a whole world out there that needs good doctors.”

“Doctor, we need you!” A nurse called out and the young woman immediately turned and went to the bedside of an elderly woman.

Julia watched as the young doctor performed her examination. Julia let her curiosity get the better of her and she walked over and picked up the older woman’s chart as she listened to the nurses reporting their concerns. The older woman was awake, but was not responding appropriately to their standard post-operative questions.

“Do you know what your name is ma’am?” The young doctor asked.

“Twenty eighteen.” The older woman responded. 

“What city are we in?” The doctor asked.

“It’s Sunday, or is it Monday now?.” The woman responded.

“I think she may be having a post-operative bleed.” The young doctor said. “Give me the TPA.”

“Belay that.” Julia interrupted. “She’s not having a stroke.”

“She’s confused and disoriented.” The young doctor said. “Without the TPA, she could have a major stroke.”

“Her syntax is correct and her BP is not abnormally high.” Julia said as she held the medical chart out to the young woman. “Take a look. She’s had multiple surgeries and she’s hard of hearing. She knows the list of post-op questions you ask. She’s just answering them in the wrong order. Does anyone know where her hearing aids are?”

“Her husband has them in the waiting room. I’ll go get them.” The charge nurse said as she quickly walked out.

“Always read the chart.” Julia instructed. “Little details can make a big difference.”

The charge nurse walked back in and gently placed the older woman’s hearing aids in her ears. The woman reached up and instinctively turned the volume up.

“Oh that’s better!” The woman exclaimed. “Now what were you asking me?”

“I guess I jumped the gun there.” The young doctor said. “Thank you Doctor Millpond. I’ll remember this.”

“See that you do.” Julia said as she patted the young woman’s shoulder. “You can’t evade all the mistakes, but do try to dodge the careless ones and you’ll be fine.”

Julia walked back over to Howard’s bedside and noticed he was coming around.

“Hey old man.” Julia said as she held his hand. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I’m lucky to be alive.” Howard said quietly. “I heard that. It’s a good thing you were here.”

“No big deal.” Julia said. “It’s what my head resident would call a teaching moment.”

“That’s two lives you’ve saved today.” Howard mumbled. “You’re on a roll.”

“I’m a doctor.” Julia said. “That’s my job.”

 

Franky and Bea stood outside the garage together. The garage itself had withstood the storm and none of the vehicles had been damaged, but the apartment above the garage was a total loss.

“What a fuckin’ mess!” Franky exclaimed as she shielded her eyes from the sun. “It’s gonna take an army to fix this.”

“It’s not as bad as all that. I think it probably looks worse than it is.” Bea said. “At least no one got hurt. We need to be grateful for that.”

“Yeah, ya right about that.” Franky said. “I’d be a mess if somethin’ woulda happened to tha kid. Poor thing. His luck’s runnin’ cold here lately. I wish there was somethin’ we could do ta help.”

“Ya might wanna start by getting a good contractor out here.” Bea said. “I’ve got a few names and numbers if ya need ‘em.”

“Helena already gave me one ta call.” Franky said. “It’s not Howard’s usual guy, but Helena was insistent we use him for this. He’s supposed ta be on his way out this now ta take a look.”

“If Helena recommended the guy I’m sure he’s good.” Bea said. “She’s picky about who works for her.”

A few minutes later a pick-up truck pulled into the drive. The driver pulled up next to the women and got out of the truck. Neither one of them could believe what they were seeing. The man was in his early thirties and had the body of a Greek god with a face to match. His t-shirt clung to his large biceps as he walked towards them.

“Good morning ladies.” The man said. “I’m Jason Gammon. I’m looking for Franky Doyle. I’m here to assess some storm damage.”

“Yeah, I’m Franky.” Franky said. “And this is Brenda. She’ll be working on the design for the new apartment.”

“It’s nice to meet you both.” Jason said as he looked towards the rubble on top of the garage. “I’ll check it out. If the building itself is still in good condition, it shouldn’t take too long to get the repairs taken care of.”

“Go take a closer look and then we’ll talk about setting a plan.” Franky said as she and Bea turned to walk towards the house.

“Shit that guy is gorgeous!” Bea exclaimed. “He looks more like a model than a contractor.”

“Keep it in ya pants Red.” Franky teased. “Don’t go jumpin’ back over tha fence just cause ya saw a pretty face. He’s not your type anyway.”

“I’m not jumping over any fence!” Bea defended. “I just appreciate beauty…in every form.”

“Well his form is on our side of tha fence.” Franky said. “He’s as gay as I am.”

“How can you tell?” Bea asked.

“My gaydar pinged of tha charts when he got outta that truck.” Franky said. “I think Helena might be providing tha kid with a little eye candy to cure his woes. It’s like they say the best way ta get over somebody is ta get under somebody.”

“She wouldn’t, would she?” Bea asked. “Surely she wanted you to call him cause he was the best man for the job.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of multi-taking Red?” Franky laughed as they walked back in the house.

 

“Did you call Jason?” Helena asked Franky as she walked in the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee.

“Yeah I did.” Franky answered. “He’s out there now takin’ a look. That is once Brenda here got done takin’ a look herself.”

“He is a fine young specimen. I’ll give him that.” Helena said. “He’s also an amazing contractor and a gifted carpenter. Brenda, don’t go easy on him with the design for time’s sake. He can handle a complicated rebuild. I want Ryan to have a nice home when he’s done.”

“I don’t think that’s all ya want Ryan ta have.” Franky teased. “You’re a sly minx Sizzle but I know what ya up to.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Franky.” Helena said as she winked. “Ryan and I are going out shopping for a while. Get Jason’s assessment and try to put a plan together. We’ll talk about a budget when I get back.”

“I think you already have a plan, but that’s beside tha point.” Franky giggled. “We’ll get everything together and talk later.”

“I guess I need to get to work.” Bea said as she got up from her chair. “Bring Jason by the studio when he’s ready and we’ll have a chat.”

“Try ta keep tha drool off ya chin when we do Red.” Franky laughed. “Or should I bring a towel with me?”

“Fuck off!” Bea jibed as she flipped Franky a bird and walked out the back door.

 

Franky Bea and Jason had been working for about an hour on the rebuild when Franky’s phone rang.

“It’s Julia.” Franky said with concern as she answered her phone. “Hey Doc. Is Pops OK?”

“He’s fine.” Julia said. “He’ll be headed home tomorrow. I need you to meet me out at the Humane Association. Cat says there are a couple of pups out there we need to take a look at.”

“Yeah boss.” Franky said. “I’m on my way now. See ya in a few.”

Franky hung up her phone and got up from her seat.

“Sorry you two.” Franky said as she headed for the door. “I gotta run. Jason, watch out for this one. She thinks ya hot!”

“Sorry about her.” Bea said as she blushed. “She doesn’t miss a chance to embarrass me.”

“There’s no need to be embarrassed.” Jason said. “I know a jokester when I see one. I have a brother who’s just like her.”

“Please tell me there’s not another Franky out there somewhere!” Bea chuckled. “We’d better get back to work. Helena will be home soon.”

 

Franky pulled into the drive at the Humane Association just as a cab pulled up carrying Julia. They got out and walked in together. Allie was working behind the front desk holding Bella in her arms.

“Well hi you two!” Allie chimed. “How’s Howard doing?”

“He’s complaining about how bland the food is which I’m taking as a good sign.” Julia said. “He’ll be discharged tomorrow. He should be good as new in a few days. Now tell me about these pups.”

“There are five in the litter.” Allie said. “The mother is a full-blooded mastiff and they think the father was a Burmese Mountain Dog. They’ll be huge, there’s no doubt about that. They’re only ten weeks old and they already weigh a ton.”

“How did they get here?” Julia asked.

“The family who owns the mum brought them in when they were weened.” Allie said. “They didn’t surrender her, just the pups. They asked us to make sure they went to good homes. I can’t think of a better home than Eastbelle so I thought you might want to have a look.”

“Can you ask someone to bring the whole litter out to the caged in area?” Julia asked. “I’d like to see them all together if that’s alright.”

“I’ll do better than that.” Allie said. “I’m done for the day. Let me get Adriann up here and I’ll bring them out to you.”

“Thank you Cat.” Julia said. “We’ll meet you outside.”

Julia led the way through the kennel area out to the back of the building. There was a large fenced enclosure just outside the back door.

“Why are you so hooked on the big boys?” Franky asked. “Pops says all your dogs have been mastiffs.”

“Mastiff mixes.” Julia corrected. “An estate the size of Eastbelle needs large dogs around. Mastiffs were bred to guard estates. They take to it naturally. It’s in their blood.”

“Tha boys are a good deterrent, but they’d turn tail and run at the first sign of any real trouble.” Franky said. “They’re like Kaz, all bark and no bite.”

“They might surprise you Franky.” Julia said. “We had someone who got over the fence about three years ago. They boys had him pinned before he could even take a step towards the house. They kept him in place until the police came. They know what their job is and they do it well.”

“Good ta know.” Franky said as Allie came out holding five leashes and attempting to wrangle five very large, active puppies. “Look at all tha furballs!”

Once Allie managed to get all the puppies in the enclosed area, she removed their leashes. The three women stepped back and watched the puppies play.

“What are we lookin’ for Doc?” Franky asked. “That one there that keeps jumping on the others is a real cutie.”

“I’ll know it when I see it.” Julia said as she watched. “That one’s off the list by the way. He’s another Loki in the making. I won’t make that mistake again. He was a great dog, but the yard took years to recover.”

They continued to watch the pups for several minutes when Julia squatted down with her hands on her knees. Three of the pups ran straight to her and jumped on her. The other two sat down and watched the others.

“There. There it is.” Julia smiled broadly as she spoke. “Those two are the ones we’re looking for.”

“Why?” Franky asked. “What did they do?”

“They already understand respect.” Julia said. “They’re waiting to be invited to come to me. They have the temperament I’m looking for. It’s a good sign.”

“Um…Julia…” Allie started. “You’re not going to make these babies stay out with the boys are you?”

“Not for a while.” Julia said. “They need exposure to as many people as possible while they’re still imprinting. They need to understand who the family is. We won’t put them out with the boys until they’re in full adolescence. That’s when Thor and Zeus will have their work cut out for them. I’ll have Emma come in and start working with them right away as well.”

“Who’s Emma?” Franky asked.

“She’s a trainer and a good one.” Julia said as she stood up. “She specializes in guard dogs. She was a K-9 officer in the military for years.”

“So it’s not gonna be my job ta train ‘em?” Franky said with relief. “Good, cause I wouldn’t even know how ta start.”

“You’ll need to work closely with Emma.” Julia said. “She’ll work with them for about an hour a day, but the rest of it will be up to us. We’re all going to have to be consistent with them. Remember Cat, these are working dogs. They have a job they need to get ready for.”

“I get it.” Allie said. “But I’m still gonna love all over them every chance I get.”

”Affection is important.” Julia said. “But so is discipline. We’ll make sure they have a good balance.”

“I’m so excited!” Allie squealed. “I can’t wait to get them home.”

“Let’s get these pups back inside.” Julia said as she started putting the leashes back on all the pups. “And we’ll go take care of the paperwork.”

“Who’s gonna name ‘em?” Franky asked. 

“I will.” Julia said as she looked closer at the chosen pups. “We have a boy and a girl this time. I think Apollo and Athena will do. What do you think?”

“You do like a theme doncha Doc?” Franky said as she shook her head. “Apollo and Athena it is.”

 

Bea, Helena and Jason had just finished finalizing the budget for the rebuild. Jason was certain that the work could be completed within three weeks. The building was sound and no structural repair would be necessary. Jason would take care of ordering the lumber, roofing materials, insulation and drywall that would be needed. Bea would focus her attentions on paint, tile, countertops and fixtures that would be put in place.

“We have a plan!” Helena announced happily as she signed Jason’s contract. “I’ll expect you to get started tomorrow.”

“Will do Helena.” Jason said as he shook their hands. “I found some things while I was going through the rubble. I’m sure they belong to whoever was living up there. There’s just a box or two, but can I leave them with you to get back to their owner?”

“I’ll do better than that.” Helena said as she walked out the door where she saw Ryan polishing the limo. “Ryan! Come here for a minute please!”

Ryan walked over and stood next to Helena. He and Jason couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other as Helena spoke.

“Ryan, this is Jason. He’s in charge of the rebuild.” Helena said. “Jason said he found some things this morning that might belong to you. Can you go with him and see if any of it is yours? Jason, we’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow ladies.” Jason said with a smile as he and Ryan walked toward the garage.

“Well done Helena.” Bea smirked. “It looks like cupid might have just shot an arrow.”

“I’ve been dying for them to meet.” Helena confessed. “I love Elliott’s product line, but I was never too thrilled about him as a partner for Ryan. Jason’s perfect for him! He’s settled and he owns his own business not to mention the fact that he looks like he was carved by Da Vinci himself.”

“I’ll admit he’s easy on the eyes.” Bea said. “Maybe he can put some spark back in Ryan’s step.”

“I think he already has.” Helena said as she nodded toward the drive way where they saw Jason and Ryan exchanging phone numbers. “Is that Julia in the car with Franky?”

“Yeah it is.” Bea said. “And that’s my wife right behind them. What’s say we go say hello.”

Bea and Helena walked together over to the driveway. Julia got out of the SUV and walked to the back where she raised the back door. The pups were in a large box in the back of the vehicle.

“Who was that?” Allie asked as she watched the pick-up pull out of the drive.

“His name is Jason.” Bea said. “He’s the contractor who’s handling the rebuild for Ryan’s apartment.”

“He’s not hard to look at is he? Ryan needs to jump on him with a quickness.” Allie said as she kissed her wife quickly. “We have a surprise.”

“What?” Bea asked.

“Meet our newest residents.” Julia said as she reached into the box and pulled out the puppies one at a time and set them on the ground. “Athena and Apollo, welcome home.”

“Oh Julia they’re perfect!” Helena squealed as she dropped to the ground to cuddle the large pups. “They have puppy breath! I love puppy breath!”

“My god they’re huge!” Bea exclaimed. “They make Bella look like a chew toy!”

“Big dogs for a big job.” Julia said. “Are you pleased love?”

“I’m more than pleased.” Helena said as she got up from the ground. “Ryan, can you get that large kennel from the basement and take it to our room please? They’ll be staying with us until they get a little older.”

“Sure thing Helena.” Ryan said as he petted the pups before he turned to walk to the house.

“They’re going to stay in your room?” Allie asked. “Are you sure about that?”

“Thor and Zeus stayed with us when they were babies.” Helena said. “Julia doesn’t mind getting up with them. Speaking of which, did you get any sleep at all last night?”

”Not really. I wanted to keep an eye on Howard.” Julia said. “I’ll go to bed early tonight. I promise.”

“I wanna take tha pups down ta meet tha boys.” Franky said. “Is that OK with you boss?”

“That’s fine Franky.” Julia said. “Take your time. I want them worn out this evening. That way maybe they’ll sleep through the night.”

Bea, Allie and Franky all walked together to the kennels with the puppies. When they approached the gate, Bea let out a whistle to wake Thor and Zeus. When they appeared from their doghouses, the puppies immediately began to bark excitedly. Allie set Bella down in the grass and when the puppies approached her, she let out a sharp bark in their direction. Both pups immediately dropped to their bellies.

“Killer’s a bitch!” Franky exclaimed. “They just wanted to say hello.”

“She’s just reminding them to mind their manners.” Allie said. “My sweet Bella doesn’t take shit from anybody, even cute puppies.”

“Takes after you, huh?” Franky teased. “Ya think it’s OK to let them in with the boys?”

“They’ll be fine.” Allie said. “Think about what Howard would do. Make an introduction, right?”

“Yeah, OK.” Franky said tentatively. “Beastie Boys, these are ya new sibs, yeah? Meet Apollo and Athena. I didn’t name ‘em, tha boss did. They’re here ta stay so say hello.”

The puppies rolled onto their backs when the large dogs approached for a sniff. After they were satisfied, they both turned and walked away from the puppies back into the enclosure. Young Athena followed behind Zeus and Apollo followed Thor. 

“That seemed to go OK.” Franky said with relief. “I won’t let ‘em stay too long. I don’t want tha boys ta get sick of ‘em.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem, look.” Bea said as she nodded toward the enclosure.

Thor and Zeus were having a grand time romping with the puppies. They tumbled around and playfully nipped at each other. 

“It’s like Howard told me the day I got Bella.” Allie said. “They know when someone belongs.”

 

“Can I get you a drink my darling?” Helena asked as she and Julia walked into the living room. “Tell me how Howard’s doing. I’m assuming its good news or you never would have left the hospital.”

“He’ll be home tomorrow.” Julia said. “His prognosis is good. He should recover nicely.”

“I don’t mind telling you I thought my own heart had stopped.” Helena said as she handed Julia her drink. “I’m so grateful you were home Julia. He never would have made it if you hadn’t been.”

“I don’t know about all that, but I’m happy about the outcome.” Julia said. “I thought I was ready to give it all up, but I think I may still have something to contribute.”

“Oh my darling, you have a great deal to contribute. Please don’t doubt that.” Helena said as she wrapped her arms around Julia’s waist. “As much as I hate the idea of you travelling again, I know there are people out there who need that fine mind of yours. It’s who you are Julia. You can’t stop being who you are.”

“On that topic, I have something I need to ask you.” Julia said as she pulled Helena in close to her. “My publisher called. They want me to go out and do a few appearances for the new book.”

“What do you want to ask me?” Helena asked.

“One of the stops towards the end of the tour is in Melbourne.” Julia explained. That’s not going to be easy for me and I was wondering if you might go with me.”

“Of course I will my love.” Helena said as she stroked Julia’s face. “Just tell me when and I’ll be there.”

“It’s the last week in June.” Julia said. “I have a hearing I need to take care of while I’m there as well. We’ll have to be gone about a week. Can you clear your schedule?”

“We’ll be done with the wedding by then. It won’t be a problem.” Helena said. “I’m excited about this. It’s been forever since you and I traveled alone.”

“I can’t promise it will be a fun trip.” Julia said. “But I don’t want to go without you. I need you there.”

“Julia Millpond I believe that may be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me.” Helena said as she kissed Julia softly. “I’m thrilled you want me to be by your side for this.”

“Always.” Julia whispered. “I always want you by my side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little scene at the beginning of the chapter actually happened to my Mother who is extremely hard of hearing. She's stubborn and she didn't want to tell them she couldn't hear the questions they were asking. Lesson learned--extreme pride can cause a lot of confusion!


	92. Wedding Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget has doubts about being able to keep Franky happy and the girls head back to Miami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy Chapter 92!

Over the next couple of weeks, Julia had made three trips out of town to promote her book and speak at different universities. She had been to New York, Chicago and Houston, each time returning home the same evening due to the short flight times. Her publishers were thrilled with the public’s response to “Freak”. Julia’s book sales had been higher than anticipated and “Freak” was looking like it would be Julia’s most successful book to date.

“Aren’t you the popular girl today?” Franky asked teasingly as she showed the others a large picture of Julia on the front page of the living section of the Tennessean newspaper. “God I’m glad they used your picture instead of tha Freak’s. I’d hate ta puke this early in tha morning.”

“My publicist went a little overboard with that.” Julia said as she rolled her eyes. “I have to go to Miami early on Friday. Anybody else want to go? We could make a weekend of it.”

“A weekend at the beach sounds like heaven!” Allie exclaimed. “We’re in!”

“I’m gonna have ta take a pass Doc.” Franky said. “I got too much goin’ on around here to take off right now.”

“Howard can handle things.” Julia said. “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Franky asked. “I don’t wanna put too much on him.”

“You need to quit trying to coddle him Franky.” Julia said. “He’s fine. He’s more than up to watching things around here for the weekend.”

“Thank you Julia.” Howard said as he walked in the dining room. “I’m glad somebody around here understands I’m not an invalid.”

“I’m just tryin’ ta take care of ya Pops.” Franky said. “I don’t wanna see ya wear yourself out.”

“If I promise not to dig any ditches while you’re gone will you take a few days off?” Howard asked. “You’ve been going full-throttle for the last two weeks. Go to the beach. Have some fun.”

“Are ya sure?” Franky asked. “I don’t mind staying. Tha furballs alone are a handful.”

“Franky, I think I can handle a couple of puppies for a few days.” Howard said. “That’s it. End of discussion. You and Bridget haven’t even had the chance to celebrate your engagement yet. Take Julia up on her offer and you two go have a good time.”

“We’d love to. Thank you Howard.” Bridget said. “And thank you Julia. I could use a little beach breeze.”

“I guess I’ve been overruled. A weekend at the beach it is.” Franky said as she got up from the table and kissed Bridget quickly. “I gotta run. Emma’ll be here soon.”

A few minutes later, Bea walked in the kitchen where she saw Bridget staring out the window.

“You OK Bridget?” Bea asked.

“I’m good.” Bridget said as she snapped out of her fog. “Why do you ask?”

“You seem to be off with the fairies.” Bea said. “Anything you want to talk about?”

“No thanks.” Bridget said as she turned to walk out. “I need to get upstairs. I have a session with Judith this morning.”

Bea looked out the window and saw Franky laughing hysterically with Emma while the puppies played at their feet.

 

Julia was riding up the elevator to the condo. It had been a long day. She had given a speech at the University of Miami that morning, had lunch with the psych faculty members and then had a full afternoon of book signing at the university book shop. All she wanted was to get out of her suit and have a drink. She stepped off the elevator and noticed Bridget standing alone on the balcony with a glass of wine in her hand.

“Hey. Where is everyone?” Julia asked.

“They’re all still at the beach.” Bridget said.

“Are you feeling OK?” Julia asked. “You were quiet on the flight down.”

“I’m fine.” Bridget said. “I just wanted a break from all the frivolity.”

“I thought that’s why we all came down here.” Julia chuckled as she took off her suit coat. “I’m even ready to have some fun myself.”

“Don’t let me hold you up.” Bridget said as she stared out over the ocean.

“Bridget, what’s going on with you?” Julia asked as she poured herself a drink. “You haven’t been yourself for days.”

“I dunno really.” Bridget said. “I’ve crawled up into my own head and I can’t seem to get out.”

“It’s the curse of a good therapist.” Julia said. “You’re a master at helping others sort out their own messes but don’t know shit about sorting out your own. I’m the same way. Have a seat and let’s see if we can get to the bottom of this. When did you start feeling this way?”

“A week or so ago I guess.” Bridget said as she sat down across from Julia. “I find myself just staring into space. I don’t even know I’m doing it.”

“And what’s running through your mind while you’re staring?” Julia asked.

“Am I going to be enough?” Bridget said as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Can I really make her happy?”

“I see.” Julia said. “Do you have any idea what’s triggered this? Has Franky given you any indication she’s unhappy?”

“No, but I’ve barely seen her for the last couple of weeks.” Bridget said. “She’s been all over the place at all hours of the day and night.”

“I don’t think any of that has anything to do with you Bridget.” Julia said. “She’s been dealing with overseeing the clean-up from the storm damage, she’s trying to make sure Ryan is staying focused on his studies and she’s hardly let Howard do anything since he got out of the hospital.”

“And she’s been training puppies.” Bridget said quietly.

“Emma.” Julia said as she realized what Bridget had been so concerned with. “You’re worried about Emma. She’s straight. You know that, right?”

“That’s never stopped Franky before.” Bridget said. “She could seduce anyone she wanted to. If she decides she wants someone else, where will that leave me?”

“I think you’re way off base here Bridget.” Julia said. “Franky gets along with Emma because Em’s not thrown off by Franky’s silliness. She can give back as good as Franky can dish out. It’s just banter. It’s nothing more than that.”

“I know that. I do.” Bridget said with frustration. “I just keep thinking she’ll find someone better and move on.”

“Better or younger?” Julia asked.

“Both I suppose.” Bridget said.

“Bridget look, couples are drawn together for all sorts of reasons.” Julia said. “I understand how you feel. I’m twelve years older than Helena and lord knows why she chooses to stay with me, but she does. She loves me and I trust that. Don’t you trust Franky?”

“I do.” Bridget said. “I know she loves me, but this is her first major commitment to anyone. I don’t want her to look back and regret anything.”

“Let me ask you this.” Julia said. “When Brenda came to you confused about her feelings for Cat, how did you advise her?”

“I told her I had known women who had identified as straight who had become attracted to a woman.” Bridget said. “I told her if she had fallen for someone she needed to fuck the labels.”

“Why did you tell her that?” Julia asked.

“Because she needed someone to tell her it was OK to experience love.” Bridget said. “In whatever form that took.”

“Yes she did.” Julia said. “You gave her good advice that day. Let me give you a little today. Love like you and Franky share is a rare thing. Franky is devoted to you and you to her. Let that be what it is and quit worrying about what might happen. You’re engaged to a highly charismatic woman. People will be drawn to her. I know how that goes. So when you start feeling insecure or jealous, you need to think about one thing.”

“What’s that?” Bridget asked.

“When she escaped, where did she run first?” Julia asked. “She ran to you. She risked everything to see you. She’ll always choose you Bridget. I know she will. You need to talk to her. Tell her how you’re feeling.”

“You’re right. Thank you for that Julia.” Bridget smiled as she spoke. “I feel much better. I should have therapy with you more often.”

“I charge fifteen hundred an hour for a consult.” Julia said as she stood up. “Why don’t we just call this a chat between friends. We can have one whenever you need it.”

“You’re something else, you know that Julia?” Bridget said as she hugged her friend.

“So are you Bridget Westfall.” Julia said. “So are you.”

 

When the rest of the women returned from the beach, they all went to their separate rooms to get ready for dinner.

“Franky, can we talk for just a minute?” Bridget asked. “I need to let you know how I’ve been feeling.”

“Feeling about what?” Franky asked.

“Us.” Bridget said. “Are you sure this is what you want? Marriage is a huge commitment and I don’t want you to feel like you’ve been forced into anything.”

“What’s brought all this on?” Franky asked. “I thought we had this settled. I want to marry you. Do you not want to get married anymore?”

“I do want that Franky, I do.” Bridget said. “I’ve just been feeling kind of insecure lately. You’ve been spending so much time doting on everyone else lately. I know it’s silly and it’s weak, but I’m feeling a little jealous.”

“Jealous of who?” Franky asked. “I haven’t even looked at another woman since we got back together. Honest I haven’t.”

“I’m not accusing you of anything Franky.” Bridget said. “I’m just trying to explain to you how I’ve been feeling. I know you take your responsibilities at the estate seriously and you should. I just want you to take our relationship seriously too.”

“Gidge, listen to me.” Franky said as she sat down next to Bridget on the bed. “I know I’ve been spending too much time lookin’ out for everybody else. Hell, the only time we’ve been alone lately is when I’m asleep. Ever since Howard’s heart attack I just felt like I needed ta step up, yeah? I don’t wanna let Pops down and I don’t wanna let tha Doc down. I guess in the mean time I let you down.”

“You didn’t let me down Franky.” Bridget said as she took Franky’s hand. “I miss you. I miss being with you. I miss us.”

“Come with me then.” Franky smirked as she got up and pulled Bridget along with her to the en suite. “I wanna show ya somethin’”

When they entered the en suite, Franky turned and slowly removed Bridget’s tank top and then stripped her shorts down her legs.

“I thought you wanted to show me something.” Bridget giggled. “I seem to be the only one showing anything here.”

Franky just smiled as she stripped her own clothes from her body and turned on the shower. She took Bridget’s hand and pulled her into the enclosure with her. Franky picked up a bottle of body wash and slowly poured a small amount on her own forearm over her new tattoo. She rubbed her hand over it a few times before she rinsed off her arm in the warm spray.

“See.” Franky whispered as she pulled Bridget in close to her. “It doesn’t come off. This is forever. My forever.”

 

Later that evening they were all seated in the living room after dinner enjoying a cocktail or two. It had started to rain outside so they had decided to stay in for the evening.

“We need to start sorting out the details for this wedding.” Helena said. “June will be here before you know it.”

“Gidge and I have talked through a few details.” Franky said. “We know we want Doc ta do the ceremony. Keep that short and sweet wouldya Doc?”

“Whatever you want is fine by me.” Julia said. “You want any special music?”

“About that…” Franky started. “I know how ya are about your surprises Doc. We want ta keep this pretty low-key so can ya not bring in Cher or anybody ta sing to us?”

“It wasn’t going to be Cher, but if you’re sure, then I guess I could go along.” Julia said. “Any particular reason why?”

“Franky want ta make sure she’s the most famous person there.” Bea teased. “You know how she is about sharing tha spotlight.”

“Keep it up Red and I’m firing you as my best man.” Franky responded. “We just want our family and closest friends there.”

“I can respect that.” Julia said. “Can we at least get you a band to play at the reception?”

“Nah, uh-uh.” Franky shook her head as she spoke. “I’m gonna make the best playlist any of you have ever heard for this shindig. DJ Franky’s gonna bring tha house down and we’re gonna dance our asses off!”

“Helena, we’d like to ask you if you’ll act as the wedding coordinator.” Bridget said. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I can’t think of anyone better for the job.”

“I was hoping you would ask me. I’d love to!” Helena beamed. “Who else is going to be in the wedding party?”

“Mum and Dad will walk me down the aisle.” Bridget said. “And I’m going to as Vera to be my maid of honor. I think it would mean a lot to her and you already know Franky has asked Brenda to stand up with her.”

“And Tess is going to be tha ring bearer.” Franky said.

“You mean the flower girl.” Bea said.

“Nah Red, I mean the ring bearer.” Franky said. “It’s what she said she wanted ta do and we’re gonna let her.”

“Way to fight the patriarchy Franky!” Allie teased. “I like the idea. I think it’s cute.”

“Yeah well, ya need to have a chat with ya wife about my stag night.” Franky said. “I don’t think goin’ to tha pub for a pint counts.”

“What do you want?” Bea asked. “Strippers and cigars?”

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea.” Franky smirked. “It is my final farewell to tha single life and all.”

 

The next morning the rain had cleared and the sun was shining. The three couples went to the marina to board the yacht. They had planned to spend that day and night at sea before returning home the next day. Most of the crew patiently waited on deck while the women boarded while two crew members followed behind carrying their bags.

“The forecast couldn’t be better.” The captain said. “We’ll have nothing but smooth seas for the next twenty-four hours.”

“Thank you.” Julia said. “Let’s cast off as soon as we can then. We’ll go change and meet up on the main deck for breakfast if that works for you.”  
“We’re more than happy with that plan.” The captain said. “Welcome aboard ladies.”

The women all went below to their cabins to change. About twenty minutes later Bea and Allie along with Julia and Helena appeared on the main deck. The yacht was travelling out to sea and there was nothing but water in any direction.

“Ladies, would you like to start with a mimosa?” The head stewardess asked.

“That sounds perfect!” Helena said as they sat down around the table. “I’m so happy the weather cleared. I was afraid we weren’t going to be able to go out.”

“It’s a great day.” Allie said. “I just wanna lie in the sun and read for a while—after we eat of course.”

“Of course!” Bea laughed. “My poor baby has had to wait nearly an hour for her breakfast! We need to feed her pretty soon. You don’t wanna see what happens when she really gets hungry.”

“If you had fed me what I wanted this morning, I might have a little more patience.” Allie said with a smirk. “But noooo, we couldn’t keep everyone waiting, could we?”

“We slept in.” Bea blushed as she spoke. “We were running late.”

“Where are Franky and Bridget?” Helena asked. “I don’t want to start without them.”

“We might not want to wait.” Julia said. “I think they may be catching up on some lost time.”

“I do love a good grown-ups weekend.” Helena said. “Let’s give them a few more minutes shall we?”

“This seems such a waste.” Bea said. “This beautiful vessel only gets used when we’re here.”

“We have it available to us when we need it, but we lease it out for charters.” Julia said. “They’re out two or three times a week depending on the weather.”

“That was the genius in this gift.” Helena said. “It pays for itself!”

Fifteen minutes later they were all starting on their second mimosa.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but if I drink too much more on an empty stomach, I’ll be wasted and so will this beautiful day.” Allie said. “Let’s go ahead and eat. They won’t care.”

“Sounds good to me.” Julia said. “They’ll surface eventually.”

The stewardess brought out eggs, bacon, fresh fruit and toast for everyone. They all tucked in and began to eat. Just as they were finishing, Franky and Bridget emerged from the inside of the yacht.

“We got hungry, sorry.” Bea said. “We started without you.”

“No worries Red.” Franky said with a toothy grin. “I wanted an appetizer before tha main course. Sorry if we held ya up. What’s on for grubs? I’m starvin’!”

“Worked up an appetite did ya?” Allie asked. “There is something about the motion of the ocean that just makes ya wanna…”

“C’mon sweetheart.” Bea interrupted. “Let’s get some sunblock on you. I don’t want you to burn out here today.”

“We’re not even out in the sun yet.” Allie protested. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about babe. They get horny too.”

“C’mon Sunshine.” Bea said as she rolled her eyes. “I think you may want to lay off the champagne for a little while.”

“Ah c’mon Red!” Franky teased. “Drunk Cat is fun! She makes ya turn that really dark red color.”

 

The yacht had dropped anchor and they all spent the morning out in the sun. Franky and Bea had become restless and decided to take the jet skis out for a run. They had gathered again for a light lunch and returned to their cabins for some nap time afterward. Some dozing had taken place, but each couple made the most of their time alone together that afternoon.

When they regathered for dinner that evening, everyone looked refreshed and relaxed. They had chosen to dress casually for dinner wanting the weekend to be low-key. The head stewardess served them each a glass of wine before she brought out the dinner plates. The chef had prepared grouper with almondine sauce over rice pilaf with string beans. Chocolate mousse with raspberries had been served for dessert.

After dinner, they all gathered on the main deck and settled in the large loungers. Each couple sat comfortably together and the wine kept flowing.

“Helena, does it bother you that we tag along on these trips?” Allie asked. “Wouldn’t you rather the two of you were alone for the weekend?”

“We love having you here with us!” Helena said. “Julia always links these trips with business. With you here I have someone to hang out with while she’s working.”

“That’s it!” Franky exclaimed. “We can play would you rather.”

“Oh Franky!” Bea giggled. “You can’t go a whole weekend without playing a game can you? What tha hell is would you rather?”

“You gotta choose between two bad choices.” Franky said. “Like would you rather swallow a live fish or a caterpillar.”

“That doesn’t sound very appealing to me.” Helena said. “Let’s think of something more pleasant, shall we?”

“OK then.” Franky said as she thought. “Let’s play favorites. Like what’s ya favorite color?”

“Blue.” Bea said. “Like my wife’s eyes.”

“Shit Red!” Franky scrunched up her face in disgust as she spoke. “You were in her pants all arvo. I don’t think you’ll need ta charm ya way back in tonight!”

“Fuck off Franky!” Bea chided playfully as she cuddled into Allie’s side. “It’s tha truth.”

They continued on with the game covering everyone’s favorite food, drink, city, gemstone and mode of transportation. The wine had flowed freely throughout the game and everyone was a bit tipsy.

“OK, favorite movie.” Franky announced. “And why. Gidge you go first.”

“I love the movie ‘Imagine Me and You’. Bridget said. “It’s so fucking romantic! And Lena Heady is so fucking hot!”

“Bridget’s hot for tortured women with tattoos. Go figure.” Allie said. “Mine’s ‘The Wizard of Oz’.

“It’s a classic.” Helena said. “But what makes it your favorite?”

“It’s just so wonderful!” Allie said. “It’s fun and it’s beautiful and it’s scary all at the same time! Not to mention the fact I spent most of my childhood wishing a tornado would come sweep me away to a new home. There’s some sort of psychological shit there huh Julia?”

“I suppose there could be.” Julia said. “I really couldn’t tell you for sure. I’ve never seen that movie.”

“You’ve never seen ‘The Wizard of Oz’?” Allie asked with astonishment. “How is that possible? Have you read the book?”

“No.” Julia said. “I haven’t.”

“Have you seen ‘The Sound of Music’?” Allie asked. “Or ’Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory’?”

“Nope. Neither one.” Julia said as she refilled her wine glass. “I’ve never seen ‘Bambi’, ‘Mary Poppins’ or ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ or any of those movies you’re supposed to see when you’re a kid. It just wasn’t something my Mother would allow. By the time I was old enough to decide for myself, I didn’t have the time. I was too busy.”

“You can’t be too busy for ‘The Wizard of Oz’!” Allie exclaimed. “We’re having a movie night tomorrow when we get back and you’re gonna watch it!”

“You get bossy when you’re drunk.” Julia chuckled. “We’ll see about tomorrow, OK?”

“I just want you to see the best movie ever, that’s all.” Allie said. “It’s a must see.”

“Yeah, well right now I must see my fiancé for some alone time.” Franky smirked as she got up and pulled Bridget up with her. “All this talk of Dorothy and Oz have got me all worked up.”

“Is that right?” Bridget giggled. “Let’s go follow the yellow brick road then.”

“This is why I love this woman! She sooo gets me!” Franky laughed. “C’mon woman!”

“Good night girls.” Julia chuckled. “Have fun. We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See ya on the other side of the rainbow!” Franky yelled as they walked towards their cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to a benefit on Tuesday night and got to meet Wynonna Judd! It was a fantastic night. Don't you love it when you get to meet the people you've admired for so long?


	93. Vegas Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans are still in the making, but a surprise trip puts the girls in the mood to party!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday all! I hope your St. Patrick's Day was full of laughter and joy. (And maybe a few beers) This chapter was going to include Franky's stag party--but I decided to split it up. Hope you enjoy it!

A few more weeks had passed and plans for the wedding seemed to be a constant topic of conversation. Franky and Bridget had agreed to allow Julia and Helena to cover the costs of flying their family and friends from Australia for the event, but had been insistent that they were paying for everything else. Helena had assured the couple that she and Julia would be happy to pay for the entire event, but Franky and Bridget were having none of it. 

Every time they turned around it seemed another expense was popping up. Caterers, florists and wedding rings were only the beginning. There were invitations, wedding attire and countless other details that all needed to be accounted for. Both Franky and Bridget wanted a simple event, but they wanted it to be memorable as well. They had agreed they were only doing this once, but they wanted to do it right.

In the meantime “Freak” had landed at number four on the best-sellers list. Something about the sordid tale had captured the public’s imagination and Julia was in high demand. Her publishers had expanded her appearance schedule and she was travelling at least three days a week now. She was leaving the next day for a full week with appearances scheduled on the west coast. The popularity of “Freak” had expanded far beyond the academic world but Julia had been insistent that her appearances be limited to the university circuit.

“I’m going to miss you my darling.” Helena said as Julia packed for the week. “It’s been quite a while since I’ve had to do without you for a whole week.”

“I know love, but it was unavoidable.” Julia said. “You could always come with me.”

“I’d love to but between the business and the wedding, that’s not possible right now.” Helena said. “We’ll just have to schedule a date night for Saturday. I want you all to myself for an evening when you get back. I’ll need a romantic evening by then.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Julia smiled as she spoke. “Speaking of which, how’s your matchmaking scheme going with Ryan? I haven’t seen much of him lately.”

“I’m happy to report that Ryan and Jason are spending every available minute together.” Helena said with pride in her voice. “Since Ryan moved into the new apartment, I’ve seen Jason’s truck in the drive early in the morning more than once. I knew those two would hit it off. They were made for each other.”

“That’s good to hear.” Julia said. “I just hope he doesn’t let a new relationship interfere with his studies.”

“Don’t worry. Franky and I are on top of that.” Helena said. “You know I have a soft spot for Ryan. I’d never let him lose his focus. I just couldn’t stand to see him heart broken.”

“What time is it?” Julia asked. “I have a meeting with Bobby scheduled just before dinner tonight.”

“It’s almost five.” Helena said. “Why are you meeting with Bobby?”

“He’s been doing really well.” Julia said. “I’m going to let him know that when he makes six months sober, I’m going to forgive the hospital debt and put what he’s paid toward his child support arrearage. He needs something to work toward. He and Judith seem to be making this work and I want Noah to have his father. If he can make it a year sober, we’ll look at him having some unsupervised visitation as well.”

“He has come a long way.” Helena said. “His face lights up when he’s around Noah. He seems like a different person all together.”

“He’s a Jekyll and Hyde kind of personality.” Julia said. “He’s fine as long as he’s sober. Let’s just hope he stays that way.”

 

It was mid-week and Bea was in her studio working on some special pieces. On Monday, Bridget had tagged along with Bea and Helena to an estate sale. There was a magnificent bedroom set that would be perfect for the staff apartment that Bridget and Franky shared. It needed work, but it could make the apartment more their own style. Bridget had balked when she saw the price but Bea immediately stepped up and insisted that she purchase the bedroom set for them. It would simply be a wedding gift from her and Allie. After a short protest, Bridget had relented and thanked Bea for her generosity.

“Brenda, do you have a minute?” Judith asked as she walked in the studio. 

“Sure, come in. Have a seat.” Bea said as she went to the fridge for some water. She brought Judith a bottle and sat down on the couch beside her. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, as you know, things between Jamie and I have gotten kind of serious.” Judith said. “He’s invited me to go meet his family in Knoxville this weekend for Mother’s Day.”

“That’s a big step.” Bea observed. “Cat and I will be glad to watch Noah while you’re gone.”

“That’s not why I’m here.” Judith said. “Jamie wants Noah to go with us.”

“Then how can I help?” Bea asked.

“What if his family doesn’t think I’m good enough for him?” Judith asked. “I can’t stand the idea of embarrassing Jamie in front of his family.”

“Oh poppet, come here.” Bea soothed as she reached out and hugged Judith. “You could never embarrass Jamie. He loves you, both you and Noah. I can see that and so can everyone else.”

“I’m sure his family will be thrilled.” Judith said as she rolled her eyes. “Their successful son is seeing a maid who has a child by another man.”

“You listen to me Judith.” Bea said. “All that matters is how Jamie feels about you. If his family can’t see how wonderful you are, then to hell with them—but I don’t think that’s how it’s gonna be.”

“You don’t?” Judith asked. “What makes you say that?”

“I’ve gotten to know Jamie and he’s a really special guy.” Bea said. “He would never do anything at all to hurt you or Noah. He’s proud of you and so am I. You’ve come do far from where you were when I met you. You’re a great mum and a special person. No family could want any more for their son. You understand how important family is. I’m sure that’s why he wants you to go meet his folks. He wants to show you off!”

“I hope that’s the case.” Judith said. “I just don’t want to be the cause of any trouble for him.”

“Speaking of trouble, I’ve been meaning to ask you about something, but I haven’t had the nerve to bring it up.” Bea said. “It’s really none of my business, but are you two being careful? I love Noah and everything, but I don’t think you two are ready for another bundle of joy yet.”

“I’m on the pill.” Judith said blushing. “Julia insisted that I go see a doctor pretty soon after Jamie and I started seeing each other.”

“I don’t mean to overstep.” Bea said. “I know how it is when you’re young. It’s easy to get carried away. It’s just that…well…you remind me a great deal of my Debbie and I’m just trying to look out for you.”

“You’re not overstepping at all.” Judith said. “You and Cat have been like older sisters to me. It makes me feel so special that you would look out for me that way.”

“You are very special to both Cat and me.” Bea said. “Anytime you need to talk about anything, we’re here, yeah? Now you go to Knoxville this weekend and knock their socks off!”

 

Friday came and everyone but Julia was gathered at the breakfast table.

“Girls, Julia called this morning.” Helena said. “She has a request.”

“What’s up?” Franky asked.

“She flew into Las Vegas last night. She’s speaking at UNLV today and has a book signing afterward.” Helena said. “It turns out, she decided to do a little gambling last night, and well, she won. The Venetian has moved her to a chairman’s suite and insisted she stay for another night or two.”

“What does that have to do with us?” Franky asked.

“The Venetian is sending their jet to Nashville this morning to pick us up.” Helena said. “She told them she wouldn’t stay without us. Looks like we’re headed to Vegas this afternoon girls! Who’s in?”

“She must have hit them for a boatload if they’re going to that much trouble.” Franky said. “Pops, are you good with watching things here?”

“No problem at all Franky.” Howard said. “Helena, I will expect you all to be back in time for lunch on Sunday. Will that be a problem?”

“Julia knows we’re expected by two on Sunday. We’ll be here.” Helena said. “Our flight will be leaving at noon. Can everyone get their chores wrapped up by then?”

“Hell yeah!” Franky exclaimed. “We’re goin’ ta Vegas baby! I’ve always wanted to go there! Stag night, here I come!!!”

“The wedding’s still over a month away Franky.” Bea said. “Are you sure you want to go ahead with a stag night now?”

“It’s Vegas Red! There’s no better place in tha world for a stag night! It’ll be epic!” Franky said excitedly. “If we do it right, it’ll take me a month to recover!”

 

The private jet for the Venetian hotel landed in Vegas right at four pm. The girls all got off the plane and loaded into the limousine that was waiting for them. They were greeted in the lobby by the manager of the hotel.

“Welcome to the Venetian ladies!” He said. “We hope you’ll enjoy your stay. You’ll be staying in one of our chairman’s suites. If you need anything at all, please let your butler know and she’ll be happy to accommodate any requests you might have. Please follow me.”

The manager guided them through the gigantic lobby that had canals winding through it. The ladies watched as gondolas floated through the canals and couples were serenaded by the gondoliers. They couldn’t help but be impressed as they entered an area that was a perfect replica of St. Mark’s square in Venice complete with a blue sky painted above. They came to a private elevator bay where the manager had them each stand in a square to have a picture taken.

“The elevator to your suite works off of facial recognition technology.” The manager explained. “That way you don’t have to be bothered with carrying a key.”

They all entered the elevator and were taken to the thirty-third floor. When the doors opened they were guided down a hallway to their suite. The manager opened the door and invited them inside. There was a large living room with a grand piano. The décor was classic Italian and the floors throughout the suite were marble. Everything glittered brightly as they all tried to take it in.

“This is your butler Crystal.” The manager said. “She’ll take it from here. Enjoy your stay ladies!”

“Hello ladies and welcome to the Venetian!” The attractive young woman said. “Dr. Millpond will be returning soon. I’ll give you a tour of the suite and then I’ll be happy to make any arrangements you might need for your stay.”

Crystal explained that the suite was twelve thousand square feet. There were three bedrooms upstairs, each complete with an en suite. Downstairs there was the living room with a large dining area next to it. There was a full kitchen available as well as a bar. The covered terrace had seating areas and lounges overlooking the Vegas strip. There was also a small private pool with a sunning deck attached.

“Dr. Millpond thought you might need a little relaxation after your flight.” Crystal explained. “She has already made arrangements for massages and manicures for anyone who might want them. Dinner will be served at seven. Dr. Millpond has chosen a surf and turf menu for the evening, but I’m happy to make other arrangements for anyone who would rather have something else.”

“Babe, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.” Allie said as she attempted not to be overwhelmed by her surroundings. “I have to ask, how much does a suite like this cost?”

“These suites aren’t available for normal bookings.” Crystal explained. “They are reserved for our most valued guests. They are used only at the invitation of the management. Can I get anyone a cocktail?”

By the time Julia arrived back at the hotel, the girls were all in bathrobes out on the terrace enjoying the spa services Julia had arranged. Franky, Bea and Bridget were all enjoying messages while Allie and Helena were both having their nails done and sipping champagne.

“It looks like everyone’s enjoying themselves.” Julia said as she walked out onto the terrace and leaned down to kiss Helena. “How was the flight out?”

“It was fine.” Helena said. “Although I did miss Jennifer. The flight staff they had was lovely but she has me spoiled. She knows what I want before I do most of the time. What are she and Amanda up to?”

“They have a suite downstairs.” Julia explained. “They’re off to see Elton John tonight over at Caesar’s Palace. They seemed pretty excited about it. They’re heading over to the Grand Canyon for a tour tomorrow. I’m going to head upstairs for a shower. I’ll see you later.”

“Sizzle, I gotta ask…” Franky started. “How much did the Doc win last night? Ya don’t get treatment like this for hitting the jackpot on a penny slot.”

“Let’s just say the dock fees on the yacht will be covered for a few months.” Helena said as she smiled slyly. “The hotel wants a chance at getting some of their money back before we leave, thus, we get the royal treatment for a couple of days. Enjoy it while it lasts girls!”

After dinner they had decided to spend the evening in the casino. Before they left the suite, Julia pulled a case out of the wall safe and opened it. She handed each of the women a large stack of chips that she pulled from the case.

“You don’t have to pay for our gambling Julia!” Bea protested. 

“It’s all house money when it comes down to it.” Julia explained. “This will get you started. If you need any more, just let me know. Everybody keeps any winnings. I won’t hear any arguments about it.”

“Are ya sure?” Franky asked. “Cause I’m feelin’ awfully lucky tonight!”

“I’m sure.” Julia said. “Now come on and let’s let Vegas know Nashville’s in the house tonight!”

Julia led them all through the hotel to the casino. There were lights and sounds everywhere. Thousands of people wandered through the rows of slot machines and table games. Every once in a while they heard someone yelp for joy at hitting a win. The crowd around the craps tables was three deep and the roulette tables were just as crowded.

“Jeez! This place is a madhouse!” Franky exclaimed. “How’re we ever gonna get close enough ta place a bet?”

“Come with me.” Julia said as she led them to a salon area with a guard posted at the door. “We won’t have any problems getting a table in here.”

The guard nodded as they approached and walked up the stairs to an area with multiple tables available. The noise level was less intense and the vibe was a bit more serious. 

“Anybody have a preference about a game?” Julia asked. “I’d prefer not to play blackjack tonight. I had enough of that last night to last me a while.”

“That’s about all I know how ta play.” Franky said. “That and craps and it doesn’t look like they have a craps table in here.”

“Craps is a bit too rowdy for this area.” Julia chuckled. “Anybody want to try some three card poker?”

“How do you play?” Bea asked.

“It’s all luck, but the odds are pretty favorable.” Julia explained. “It’s simple. You place an ante bet and you get three cards. If you think you can beat the dealer’s hand, you place a play bet that matches your ante. If you beat the dealer you win. There’s also a side bet you can place called the pair plus. If you get a pair or better, you get paid on that bet as well. The payoff is higher for the better hands like three of a kind or flushes. Anybody want to try it?”

“Sounds good to me.” Allie said. “If I just have to pay attention to three little cards, I can drink and enjoy myself. There’s no math like blackjack, right?”

“There’s no math.” Julia laughed. “Have a seat ladies, this table’s got our name all over it.”

The waitress came and took their drink orders as they all sat down at the table. The dealer greeted them all and asked them to set their bets. Bea and Allie both put down chips with a “5” on them in circles for ante bets and pair plus bets. Bridget and Helena were both betting with “10” chips while Franky went with “20”. Julia placed a “100” in both spots. The waitress delivered the first round of drinks just as the first hand was dealt.

The drinks continued to flow as they played hand after hand. The wins seemed to hit fairly often. There was rarely a hand where someone at the table didn’t win at least something. Julia’s luck was not running as hot as the others, but she was enjoying watching everyone enjoy themselves. Franky seemed to have the hottest hand at the table winning more times than anyone else.

“I told ya!” Franky said as he sipped her drink. “I could feel it! Lady luck is in my corner tonight.”

The next hand was dealt and Franky nearly jumped out of her chair.

“Will you be playing or folding?” The dealer asked.

“Defs playing!” Franky grinned as she put up her matching bet to play.

“You must have some hand going Franky.” Bea giggled. “You can’t even sit in your chair.”

“Fuckin’ right I do.” Franky said as the dealer turned her cards up. “Fuckin’ three card royal flush motha fuckas! This bitch can’t be beat!”

“Congratulations Franky!” Julia said. “It looks like you’re up quite a bit.”

“Why don’t we quit while you’re ahead Franky.” Bridget suggested. “Maybe we could all go out and see some of the sights.”

“I hate ta leave while I’m on such a roll, but ya right Gidge.” Franky said. “Better that I quit before I manage ta lose it all. Looks like Doc’s stack is a lot lower than it was.”

“It wasn’t my night.” Julia said. “Let’s go to the concierge and see about getting a limo for the night and we’ll drive around a bit, sound good?”

Julia called the floor manager over and arranged for their chips to be counted and held for them at the cashier’s cage. The floor manager contacted the concierge for them and arranged for a limo to be waiting for them outside the front entrance. Everyone was in high spirits as they loaded into the waiting limo. Julia poured everyone a drink and gave the driver instructions to go to the Bellagio. Franky opened the sunroof and stood up to let the warm dessert air fill her lungs as she watched the lights of the Vegas strip go by.

“I’m Franky Doyle and this is fuckin’ Vegas baby!!!” Franky screamed into the night. 

Bridget stood up next to her and they cuddled together as they watched the sights of the city go by. The limo pulled into the drive of the Bellagio Hotel a few minutes later. The driver pulled the car to the side and let the ladies out of the back of the car. 

“What are we doing?” Allie asked. “Are we not going into the hotel?”

“This is a sight you need to see from the outside.” Julia said as she led the group to the sidewalk in front of the hotel. “These are the famous dancing fountains of the Bellagio.”

They found a spot by the fence on the sidewalk and waited for a few moments. Soon music could be heard blaring from speakers and lights lit up the waters of the giant fountains. The women watched as the spray from the fountains danced along to the music. Between the lights and the music, the effect was hypnotizing. The show lasted for about ten minutes before the fountains went dark again.

“We could stay for the next show.” Julia said. “Or if you’d rather, we could go watch the volcano erupt outside the Riviera.”

“Sweetheart, we’re still on Nashville time.” Helena said. “It may just be midnight here but it’s two o’clock in the morning to us. I think the girls may be ready to head back to the hotel for the night.”

“I am pretty rooted.” Bea said. “I’d love to go get some sleep.”

“You can sleep when you’re dead!” Franky exclaimed. “This is Vegas baby! The city that never sleeps!”

Bridget quietly leaned up and whispered something in Franky’s ear.

“On the other hand, the hotel sounds good too.” Franky said as she headed back to the limo. “C’mon! Let’s go!”

“That was quite a turnaround.” Allie smirked. “Bridget must’ve promised her a tour of her own.”

“Ya got that right Blondie!” Franky laughed. “I’m goin’ on a tasting tour of Oz. There’s nothin’ better than tha land down unda!”

 

Around nine a.m. the following morning, they were all up and gathered around the dining table for breakfast. Franky had a touch of a hangover, but was bound and determined to get past it and enjoy her day. Helena, Bridget and Allie were excitedly chattering about their plans to go shopping all afternoon.

“I can’t believe you lot want ta go shopping!” Franky said. “It’s fuckin’ Vegas baby! It’s a party! Shopping sounds so fuckin’ boring.”

“You don’t have to go.” Allie said. “We’ll have our own kind of party, won’t we girls?”

“Can I go with you?” Bea asked. “I’m afraid of what she might get us into today.”

“Hey!” Franky objected. “You promised ta go play with us today. Don’t try ta back out now, or are ya worried your wife’ll go out and spend all ya money?”

“My wife can spend whatever she wants to.” Bea defended. “She knows that.”

“Speaking of which…” Julia said as she got up and went to the wall safe. “I have everyone’s winnings from last night. I had them cut certified checks, I hope that suits everyone.”

“Wait!” Allie said as she looked at her check. “This can’t be right. I was betting five bucks a hand.”

“No you weren’t.” Julia said as she handed out checks to the others. 

“No fuckin’ way!” Franky screamed as she jumped out of her chair. “This is fuckin’ impossible! By my count, this should have been for around fifteen hundred bucks. This is a check for one point four million dollars!”

“Um, Julia…do you want to explain why I’m holding a check for fifty grand?” Bea asked.

“We were betting in a high limit salon.” Julia explained. “You weren’t betting five bucks a hand, it was five thousand. Franky, you were betting twenty grand a pop. You hit trips twice, a ton of straights and then had that royal flush. You hit big. After taxes you should clear a little over eight hundred grand.”

“You are fuckin’ kidding me!” Franky yelled as she jumped up and down. “Damn I’m rich! Oh shit! We can have whatever we want for the wedding now!”

Julia laughed at the couples as they excitedly hugged each other celebrating their good fortune.

“Oh shit!” Franky said as reality hit her. “You were betting a hundred grand a hand? You had to have lost at least as much as I won.”

“It’s still not half of what I took in the night before.” Julia said. “Besides, it’s worth it to see you all this happy.”

“Oh Gidge baby!” Franky exclaimed as she hugged her fiancé. “You go out today and buy whatever ya want. Don’t even bother lookin’ at tha price!”

“That’s very generous of you, but I have twenty grand of my own right here.” Bridget giggled.

“Well that’s good.” Franky teased. “At least I know ya not marrying me for my money!”


	94. Stag Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls all continue to enjoy Vegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. This one is mostly fluff--mostly. I hope you enjoy it!

I was wondering if you could help me arrange something for this morning Crystal.” Bea whispered as she showed Crystal a website she had pulled up on her phone. “Do you think I could get a rental for this morning?”

“That can definitely be arranged.” Crystal said. “Do you want to leave right away?”

“Yes.” Bea said. “We’ll need to be back for lunch with the others, but I want to spend some time with Cat alone this morning.”

“I’ll make the call.” Crystal said. “A limo will be downstairs to take you in fifteen minutes. Will that work?”

“That’s perfect.” Bea said. “Thank you Crystal.”

 

“I hope we’re not going out sightseeing.” Allie said as she got in the limo. “You know I can’t see anything but you when you wear those leather pants. I’ll be a drooling mess all morning!”

“We are going out to see a few sights.” Bea said cryptically. “But not the way you think. This will be a little different.”

“Babe, if you wanted to do me in the back of the car you should’ve let me wear that sundress.” Allie said. “Why’d you make me change into jeans? They don’t really work for easy access.”

“Patience Sunshine.” Bea smirked. “All will be revealed soon.”

A few minutes later the car pulled up in front of the Harley Davidson dealership. The driver got out and opened the door for them and they walked hand-in-hand inside.

“You must be Brenda and Cat.” A large man said as he approached them. “Crystal said you would be by soon. Do you have experience, or do we need a beginner’s class first?”

“I grew up riding.” Bea said. “I haven’t done it in years, but it can’t have changed that much.”

“The bikes are lighter now and easier to operate.” The man said. “If you could handle the old models, you’ll be just fine on one of these.”

Bea’s eyes lit up as she looked through the showroom. The man led them to an area where there were several shiny new Harleys lined up. She was drawn immediately to a white bike and when she walked over, she couldn’t help but reach out and touch it.

“That’s the new Fat Boy.” The man said. “It’s easy to handle and should do nicely for a morning ride. Is that the one you want to take out?”

Bea could only nod in response.

“Let’s get some paperwork done and then we’ll need to get you outfitted.” The man said. “Come on over here and we’ll get you both fixed up.”

Thirty minutes later they were done with the paperwork and Bea had chosen a retro helmet to wear for the ride. She was just about to ask the man if he had seen Allie when she saw her wife approaching her wearing a new pair of leather pants with a black leather jacket to match. Bea’s mouth went dry as Allie walked toward her holding out a matching jacket for Bea.

“Safety first babe!” Allie chimed as she held out the jacket for Bea to put on.” I wouldn’t want anything happening to those gorgeous arms of yours. Now c’mon and take me for a ride!”

A few minutes later, they pulled out onto the Las Vegas streets. The manager at the Harley Dealership had suggested a route that would take them out into the dessert where they could ride without dealing with so much traffic.

Bea couldn’t remember ever feeling so free and content. Allie’s arms were wrapped tightly around her and all she had in front of her was the open road. She had spent her youth riding motorcycles but back then she always felt as if she was running from something. Harry had never allowed her to ride. After they were married, he had laughed when she suggested they purchase a motorbike. But now she was free in every sense of the word and she felt it down to her toes.

After they had been riding for about thirty minutes, Bea pulled into the entrance of Red Rock Canyon National Park. She kept her speed low as she followed the signs for the scenic drive. A few miles in, Bea pulled over at the first overlook they came to. She parked the bike and she and Allie removed their helmets to take in the sights. They both stayed silent as they took in the magnificent view of the dessert with huge multi-colored rocks dotting the landscape.

“It’s beautiful.” Bea said quietly as she gazed into the distance.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Allie said as she wrapped her arms around Bea from behind resting her chin on Bea’s shoulder. “We need to go buy you one of those bikes when we get back home.”

“You’d be OK with that?” Bea asked. “I’d love to have one, but it seems like such a luxury.”

“You can have anything you want.” Allie whispered in Bea’s ear and lightly bit her earlobe to punctuate her point. “And I gotta admit, it’s beyond hot. I look good on the back of that thing!”

“You look good everywhere.” Bea chuckled as she turned in Allie’s arms to face her. “We could get you one too. I could teach you to ride.”

“Hell no!” Allie exclaimed. “You’ve got all the horsepower I could ever need. Besides how’s anyone gonna know you belong to me if I’m not right there behind you?”

“Oh there’s no doubt about who I belong to.” Bea said as she placed Allie’s hand over her own heart and leaned in to kiss her softly. “Anybody’d have to be blind not to see it.”

 

Bea and Allie walked back into the lobby of the Venetian just before one. They were still both dressed in their leathers and they strolled towards the elevators hand in hand when they heard Franky’s voice yelling at them from behind.

“There is nothin’ sexier in this world than dykes on bikes!” Franky exclaimed. “You two look hot. You’re getting me all worked up!”

“Keep it in ya pants Doyle!” Allie joked. “Bridget, put that one back on the leash, yeah?”

“That could be hot too!” Franky laughed. “But I didn’t bring a collar with me.”

“What have you two been up to this morning?” Bea asked hoping to steer the conversation to safer territory.

“We’ve been out playin’ tourist Red!” Franky said as they all got on the elevator. “We’ve been all over tha place. We saw a fuckin’ pirate battle and a volcano explosion and then we went for a gondola ride. I gotta say though, the best part has been the people watching. We’ve seen a little bit of everything around here. It’s like a fuckin’ adult Disneyland!”

“Yeah well you were too drunk for me to ride the ride I wanted to last night.” Bridget teased. “And too hung over this morning. Do you think Helena would mind putting off the shopping trip for an hour or two this afternoon? I think we need to get in a little alone time before your big adventure tonight. I don’t want you forgetting what’s waiting for you at home.”

“I’ve spent all morning with an engine vibrating between my legs.” Allie said. “If I don’t get some relief soon, I won’t be able to concentrate on shopping. I vote for nap time after lunch. Helena will be fine with it. She and Julia are always up for a little extra alone time.”

They all stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to the suite. Franky opened the door and they all walked into the living room.

“Do you think they went out somewhere?” Bea asked as she looked around the room. “They said we were gonna have lunch together at one.”

“They didn’t go out.” Franky said as she nodded toward the terrace where Helena was emerging from the pool completely naked. They couldn’t help but stare as Julia held out a bathrobe for Helena to put on. “Jesus Christ! Doc must have the strongest heart in the world. Sizzle could kill somebody with that frame of hers!”

“Hey girls!” Helena said as she walked into the living room. “Is it lunch time already? I lost track of the time. It’s such a nice day I thought we’d eat out on the terrace.”

“It looks like Doc already did.” Franky teased as Bridget elbowed her.

“What’s the point in having a private pool if you can’t be private in it?” Helena smirked. “Did everyone have an enjoyable morning? I know I did.”

 

After lunch on the terrace, they all retired to their rooms for a while Helena had been happy to postpone the shopping trip eager to have more time on her own with Julia. When they gathered downstairs just before four, they all looked rested and relaxed. They all went to the lobby together and out the front door where two limos waited.

“I expect you to send me pictures through the night.” Allie whispered in Bea’s ear. “I wanna know what you lot are up to along the way. I’ll expect an updates on a regular basis.”

“You got it Sunshine.” Bea said as she kissed her wife before they went their separate ways.

“I can’t believe we’re starting this so early!” Franky protested. “What kinda stag night starts at four?”

“The kind where we have a flight to catch by six a.m.” Julia responded. “Howard will have our heads if we’re late for lunch tomorrow, now come on!”

“Where to ma’am?” The limo driver asked as Julia and Franky got in the car with Bea.

“Freemont Street please.” Julia said. “It’s time for you two to see old Vegas.”

 

Helena, Bridget and Allie got out of their limo in front of the Wynn Hotel. Helena led the way as they walked through the lobby and on to the shopping area. Helena walked with purpose and obviously had a destination in mind.

“Slow down Helena!” Allie complained. “I can’t even get in a good window shop trying to keep up with you!”

“Sorry girls, but we have an appointment.” Helena said cryptically. “And here we are.”

Allie and Bridget both looked at the sign above the large shop that read, “”Black Satin Intimates”.

“I love this place.” Helena said as they walked in. “And we can drink while we shop. It’s the best of all worlds.”

“Helena!” The store managers greeted them. “It’s so good to see you! We’re ready for you back here.”

The store manager led them to the back to a private room. They all sat down and the manager served them each a glass of champagne. Soon after, a door opened and five of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen came out of a door dressed in lingerie.

“They think they have the corner on beautiful women tonight?” Helena smirked. “We’re going to see a few sights of our own and get Bridget a proper trousseau while we’re at it!”

 

Bea, Franky and Julia all sipped cocktails as they strolled through Freemont Street taking in the sights.

“Ya gotta love a place where you can drink anywhere!” Franky said as thy walked. “What the actual fuck is that?”

“That is SlotZilla.” Julia said. “It’s a zip line. Want to try it out?”

“Hell yeah I wanna try it!” Franky beamed. “It looks incredible!”

After they went to the information desk, Franky had decided to try the zoom line. It was eleven stories up and people were strapped in a flying position to experience the Freemont Street experience from above. Bea had eagerly agreed to go along while Julia wanted to keep her feet on the ground. She assured them she would video their flights for them, but had no desire to fly herself. 

Franky screamed aloud all the way through her ride. Bea laughed hysterically as she flew behind her. Julia sent the videos of each flight to Bridget and Allie.

“Jesus they’re like big kids!” Allie remarked as she watched the video and then returned her attention to the models in front of them. “Who wants to fly when you can have a private runway this hot right in front of you?”

“Anybody have any ideas what you want for dinner tonight?” Helena asked. “I think we may have bought this place out!”

“I dunno why, but I have an odd craving for Hooters!” Bridget giggled.

“Hooter’s it is then!” Helena said as she raised her glass in a toast and looked at the models. “Do any of you girls want to join us?”

 

Bea, Franky and Julia had done a little gambling and a lot of drinking. They stood together on the covered Freemont Street while they watched the light show above their heads. The entire length of the street lit up as a million lights danced with the music blaring out throughout the street.

“Fuck that was awesome!” Franky exclaimed. “What’s next Doc?”

“We need to get some food into you.” Julia said. “But we have to make a quick stop on the way.”

“For what?” Franky asked.

“We’re not exactly dressed for our dinner reservations.” Julia said as she walked toward the limo. “I’ve arranged for something a bit more appropriate for where we’re going.”

“Where we goin’ for dinner?” Franky asked.

“I made a reservation for us at Joel Robuchon.” Julia said. “We need to be there by seven.”

“You are fuckin’ kidding me!” Franky yelled as they got in the limo. “He’s the best fuckin’ chef in tha world! You are defs da bomb dot com Doc!”

“I thought you might like it.” Julia chuckled. “Driver, can you take us to the MGM please?”

Crystal was waiting for them when they arrived at the MGM Grand Hotel. She was holding three garment bags and handed one to each of them as they got out of the limo and walked into the hotel. She waited while they were shown to a changing room and collected their day clothes to take back to the suite.

“I need to get going.” Crystal said. “Mrs. Roberts called and she needs a few things.”

“What are they up to?” Franky asked. “Where’re they goin’?”

“Knowing Helena, there’s no telling.” Julia said as she straightened her suit jacket. “Come on. We don’t want to be late for our reservation.”

Bea snapped a quick picture of the trio and sent it off to Allie with a note that said, “Wish you were here Sunshine”.

She got a response back almost immediately. It was a picture of Helena, Bridget and Allie in their limo with five other young women with them. Everyone in the picture was drinking and enjoying themselves. It has a note attached that said, “Miss you too babe! You look HOT! XO”.

“What do you reckon is going on here?” Bea asked as she showed Julia and Franky the picture.

“Hot girls in a hot car. Looks like they’re having fun.” Franky observed. “But we’re having dinner at fuckin’ Joel Robuchon!”

 

Two and a half hours later, Bea, Franky and Julia were enjoying coffee with their dessert. Franky had sobered up considerably during the meal and had enjoyed every course of the tasting menu Julia had arranged.

“Are you ready for cigars and strippers now Franky?” Julia asked as she signed the check. “There’s a little place up the road I know about. We can be there in a few minutes.”

“Doc, would ya be disappointed if I said no?” Franky asked. “This meal was perfect. The whole day has been perfect. The only thing that could make it more perfect is spending the rest of the evening with Gidge.”

“Are you sure?” Julia asked. “I thought you wanted an epic stag night.”

“Yeah, I know.” Franky said. “I thought that’s what I wanted, but I just don’t. Reckon why?”

“Our little girl is growing up Julia.” Bea teased. “Let’s go to the suite. You know I don’t want anything to do with cigars or strippers.”

“That’s fine with me.” Julia said. “I just don’t want you to feel cheated Franky.”

“Best day ever Doc!” Franky reassured. “Let’s get back to our girls! We’ll take our little party to them. They’ll be thrilled ta join in!”

When Bea, Franky and Julia stepped off the elevator, they could hear loud music coming from the suite. They all looked at each other in confusion as Julia opened the door. The three women stopped in their tracks as they stepped inside. Crystal was happily dancing behind the bar as she mixed drinks and served them. Dance music thumped loudly as multiple women in different stages of undress danced throughout the living room. Bridget sat in a chair wearing a tiara and a sash across her chest that said “Bachelorette”. Several of the women were lined up waiting to give Bridget her next lap dance.

“What’s all this?” Franky asked as she walked over to the chair occupied by her fiancé. “Have you been a naughty girl Gidget?”

“If I have will you punish me later?” Bridget said seductively.

“Only if you ask nicely.” Franky responded as she leaned down to kiss Bridget. “Crank that music up bitches! We’re gonna party!”

“You’re back early.” Allie said as she walked up to greet Bea with a kiss. “We figured you’d be out half the night getting lap dances.”

“I see that.” Bea said as she wrapped her arms around her wife. “Where did all these women come from?”

“Some of them are lingerie models.” Allie said as she took Bea’s hand and led her out to the terrace where it was a little more quiet. “And the others we picked up at Hooters. Helena does know how to throw a party, but I want to party with you.”

“This is a nice surprise.” Helena said as she walked up to Julia and kissed her. “You even skipped the cigars.”

“My wife’s smokin’ enough for me.” Julia responded as she pulled Helena into her arms. “Now dance with me.”

The next several hours were a blur of music dancing and a lot of alcohol. Franky put on a show taking body shots from between Bridget’s breasts and then dropping to her knees to take a shot from her lap as she danced seductively through the process. Bea and Allie spent most of the evening chatting with the girls and getting to know them. Bea encouraged them all to save their money and think about the future. Allie showed them all pictures of Bella. Julia and Helena cleared the dancefloor multiple times during the night. The girls all asked Julia to teach them her moves during the evening.

 

“Franky baby, wake up.” Bridget whispered. “We only have an hour until we have to be at the airport.”

Franky’s eyes rolled open and it took her a moment to focus. “Didn’t we just go to bed?”

“We crashed a couple of hours ago.” Bridget said hoarsely. “But we have to get up. Howard will skin us all if we get back late. We promised.”

“Shit.” Franky said as she got out of bed and found herself unsteady. “I think I’m still drunk.”

“I know I am.” Bridget chuckled. “We can catch some sleep on the plane. Now come on and get ready.”

“Yeah, OK.” Franky conceded as she reached up and pulled Bridget’s tiara off her own head. “How did that get there?”

“You stole it from me when you dubbed yourself the queen of Vegas.” Bridget laughed as she gathered her things.

“At least I didn’t get so drunk I forgot who I was!” Franky said as she disappeared into the en suite.

 

They all arrived back at Eastbelle just before two. The staff had gathered and Howard was anxious to get started. Franky and Bridget were still a bit rough around the edges, but they decided to suck it up and enjoy the afternoon with their Eastbelle family.

Margot, Ryan and Jason were busy setting out the food on the patio. Howard had stayed up all night making barbeque and the air smelled of smoked meat. Franky’s face turned a little green when Howard approached her carrying a plate of ribs.

“Best hangover food in the world.” Howard said as he handed the plate to Franky. “Eat up. You’ll feel better soon.”

“Is Judith not back yet?” Bea asked as she looked around. “I wanted to hear how her visit with Jamie’s family went.”

“She called.” Howard said. “They’re on the way. They should be back soon.”

The staff and their families mingled together as they enjoyed their meals. Everyone chatted excitedly about the upcoming wedding as Franky sat wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses trying not to throw up. She managed to eat enough to start feeling human again and began to enjoy the lovely afternoon.

“Before you go…” Howard stood up and yelled out. “I want to remind everyone that we won’t be having our monthly luncheon in June. Since Franky and Bridget’s wedding will be on the ninth, we can all enjoy being together then. That is if Franky recovers.”

Everyone laughed and they all pitched in to clean up the mess before heading out. After everything was cleared up, the small crowd headed home. Judith, Noah and Jamie came walking up just as the last families were leaving.

“I’m so sorry we’re late.” Judith said. “We ended up staying a little longer than we meant to.”

“No problem.” Howard said. “Are you hungry? Do you want some barbeque?”

“That sounds wonderful.” Jamie said. “We had brunch this morning, but I’m really hungry.”

“Have a seat.” Howard directed. “I’ll go get you two a plate.”

“Sit down and rest Howard.” Ryan said as he got up to head toward the house. “I can get them some food.”

“Thank you young man.” Howard said. “That’s very kind of you to offer.”

“Well come on!” Allie said excitedly as she pulled Noah onto her lap. “We’re all here. Tell us how it went.”

“I think it went pretty well.” Judith said with a smile.

“Pretty well?” Jamie said as he reached over and took Judith’s hand. “My mother couldn’t quit talking about how happy she was that I had finally met a decent girl to spend my time with. They all loved you. Both of you.”

“Your family has good taste then.” Bea said as she winked at Judith. “I’m glad to hear it.”

“Holy shit!” Franky exclaimed as they all looked up.

Coming through the back door of the house was a very shaken Ryan. Bobby was beside him looking wild eyed and pointing a semi-automatic rifle at Ryan’s head. After they came through the door, Bobby’s mother Cynthia appeared carrying a pistol of her own.

“I’m here to get my grandson.” She announced. “Give him to me now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know...another cliffhanger! None of you really believed Bobby would stay on the straight and narrow did you? I'll try not to keep you hanging too long!


	95. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia and Bobby try to take Noah, but will the Eastbelle family allow that to happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone! I apologize for the wait. I got tied up with the March for Our Lives yesterday and didn't have as much time as I needed to write. I hope you enjoy this one!

Everyone stared in disbelief as Bobby and his mother Cynthia rounded them all together at gunpoint. Bobby kept Ryan right beside him as the others were herded closely together by the pool. Cynthia and Bobby positioned themselves where they were facing the back door of the house. Allie clung tightly to Noah and Bea stood defiantly in front of them.

“Keep those hands where I can see them!” Cynthia yelled as Howard reached in his pocket. “You think I’m going to let you trigger an alarm?”

“Happy Mother’s Day Cynthia.” Julia said calmly as she stood in the front of the group. “I see you got a visit from your son.”

“You thought you could keep him away from me?” Cynthia said. “You thought you were going to steal my son after you took my grandson? I told you your money wouldn’t protect you. Who’s got the power now, huh?”

“You have no power here Cynthia.” Julia said flatly. “You merely have temporary control of the situation. I still hold the power here.”

“How do you figure that you stupid bitch?” Cynthia snarled. “You think you’re so smart with your word games. I hold all of your lives in my hands here.”

“I don’t need to use drugs to get my people to do what I need them to do.” Julia said. “They’re devoted to me. Right now any of these people would stand up and take a bullet for me.”

While Julia spoke, Franky slowly reached into her pocket and hit a button on her key fob. When the alarms didn’t sound, she realized she had opened the gate to the kennels.

“I said keep your hand where I could see them!” Cynthia yelled as she looked at Franky. “You may have control over these degenerates, but my grandson is coming with me!”

“Bobby you look like you need some water.” Julia said. “Can we get you a drink?”

“Don’t you want me to take a drug test first?” Bobby slurred sarcastically. “Momma told me she could take the pain away and she did.”

“It’s temporary and you know that Bobby.” Julia said. “She’s using you. Are you willing to let her do to your son what she did to you?”

“What lies has he been telling you?” Cynthia asked. “What did he say I did?”

“He didn’t have to tell me.” Julia said. “All the signs were there, the drug and alcohol abuse, the misdirected anger and aggression, his anxiety disorder. You had a special way of showing your son how much you loved him didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Cynthia defended. “I didn’t do anything to Bobby.”

“Didn’t you?” Julia asked. “Bobby, your mother doesn’t know what love is. She’s incapable of any true feelings. What she did to you wasn’t your fault. That wasn’t love.”

“You shut up!” Cynthia yelled. “You shut your dirty mouth and give me my grandson!”

“Bobby, she’ll hurt Noah the same way she hurt you.” Julia said. “He loves you. Are you going to let her touch Noah the way she touched you? Are you going to allow her to fuck your son the way she fucked you?”

“Why are you saying these things?” Bobby asked. “Why are you lying to me?”

“She’s not lying Bobby.” Bridget said as she walked over to stand next to Julia. “She’s telling you the truth and you know it. Your mother hurt you and she’ll hurt Noah if you give her the chance. Put the gun down and stop this now.”

“I don’t want her to hurt him.” Bobby said as he lowered his rifle. “I don’t know what to do.”

“You’ll do as I say!” Cynthia commanded. “I’m your mother! I gave you your life and I can take it away. You know that!”

“Bobby listen to me.” Bridget pleaded. “I’ve always tried to help you haven’t I? We were doing good work and we can keep that going but you have to put the gun down.”

“My mother loves me. I know she does.” Bobby shook his head as he spoke. “She wants Noah to be with me.”

“No she doesn’t.” Julia said. “She wants Noah for herself. She’s done with you after this Bobby. She sees you as a failure. You need to show her she’s wrong.”

“That’s not true is it Momma?” Bobby asked weakly.

“You had your chance Bobby.” Cynthia sneered. “You betrayed me when you came to these freaks for help. The only thing you managed to do right was knock that little bitch up! At least now I can start over and have a son who’s worthy of me. Now hand him over before I start killing people!”

Just then Thor and Zeus galloped around the corner followed closely by Athena and Apollo. Thor launched himself at Cynthia from behind and Zeus leapt at Bobby. Shots rang out and everyone crouched down. One of the dogs yelped loudly as Cynthia and Bobby were knocked down to the concrete.

Julia stood straight up and walked over to Cynthia who was pinned to the ground by a snarling Thor. He bared his teeth at Cynthia’s throat as drool dripped from his massive jaws.

“Get this filthy beast off of me!” Cynthia commanded from the ground.

“One word from me and he’ll rip your throat out.” Julia seethed. “No one hurts my family! No one!”

Howard called 911 as the others got up to assess the damage. Franky ran to Bridget’s side and dropped to the ground next to her.

“Bridget!” Franky yelled frantically. “Baby are you hit?”

“No I’m OK baby. I just got the wind knocked out of me.” Bridget reassured as she sat up. “Ryan, you’re bleeding!”

“It’s not me!” Ryan said as he wiped away the blood spattered on his face. “It’s Bobby. I think he’s dead.”

“Did you hear that?” Julia said as she crouched down beside Cynthia. “Your son is dead. Are you ready to go with him? All it will take is one word from me.”

“Julia, Zeus is hurt!” Bea yelled out. “Please do something!”

“Please don’t kill me!” Cynthia pleaded. “Please!”

“Since you asked so nicely…Release!” Julia commanded as Thor stepped back and turned to go to Zeus’ side. She reached down to the ground and picked up the pistol and handed it to Jamie. “Jamie, shoot her if she moves.”

Sirens rang out through the neighborhood as Julia walked over to Ryan and looked him over before she checked Bobby for a pulse. When she saw Bobby was dead, she turned her attentions to Zeus.

“Shhhh. It’s OK big guy.” Julia soothed as she assessed his wounds. The other dogs whimpered along with Zeus as they sat next to Julia. “You did a good job. You saved us.”

“Is he gonna be OK?” Franky asked as tears welled in her eyes.

“I don’t know Franky.” Julia said. “Get me my bag please. Howard, bring the SUV back here. We need to get him to the emergency vet.”

The police and EMT’s arrived and swarmed the patio. Jamie set the gun down on the ground and raised his hands in the air as the police shouted at everyone to freeze in place.

“It was her!” Bea yelled as she pointed at Cynthia. “She did all of this!”

Thor, Athena and Apollo jumped to their feet and began to snarl as the police approached Julia.

“Relax. They’re here to help.” Julia commanded as the dogs immediately laid down flat on the ground. “We need to get him to a vet now please.”

“Of course.” The officer in charge said. “I’ll have him taken in right away, but I’m afraid I can’t let you go with him. We need everyone to answer some questions before anyone leaves.”

“Howard, can you call Emma and have her meet them at the vet?” Julia asked. “He should have someone with him he knows. You need to take Thor with him. He may need a blood transfusion.”

Franky leashed Thor, Athena and Apollo as the police helped to load Zeus into a police vehicle after Julia had removed a bullet from his front leg and put a pressure bandage on the wound. 

“You go take care of your brother.” Franky said to Thor as she handed his leash over to a police officer. “You be good.”

“Thank you.” Julia said to the officer in charge. “Can I go clean up a little? Would that be alright?”

“Go ahead.” The officer in charge said. “We’ll need you to come out and give us a statement when you’re done.”

“Are you alright my darling?” Helena asked as Julia washed her hands in the kitchen sink.

“I’m fine.” Julia said. “Are you?”

“I was scared out of my mind!” Helena said. “Thank God Franky managed to set the dogs loose.”

“And thank goodness Bridget stepped up when she did.” Julia said as she dried her hands. “She bought us the time we needed to get through this. Bobby would have never believed me about his mother. Are they all alright?”

“I think everyone made it through unscathed.” Helena said. “Everyone but Bobby.”

“And Zeus.” Julia said sadly. “I hope the vet can pull him through this.”

“He was doing his job Julia.” Helena said. “It’s what he was trained to do.”

“I know.” Julia said as she pulled Helena into a hug. “Let’s go back out there and get these damn statements out of the way.”

The police separated everyone and took each person’s statements about the events of the afternoon. Cynthia was cuffed and placed in the back of a police car as Bobby’s body was removed by the EMT’s and taken to the morgue. When they were done, the detective in charge approached Julia.

“Mrs. Hampton is claiming you threatened to kill her.” The detective said. “Is that true?”

“She invaded my home with weapons. My dogs managed to stop her.” Julia said. “I simply told her what Thor could do if she tried to cause any further trouble.”

“It looks like she killed her son.” The detective said. “She’s facing a truck load of felony charges here. She’ll be lucky to make a deal to spend the rest of her life in prison. That is, if she doesn’t try to plead diminished capacity.”

“She knew exactly what she was doing.” Julia sneered. “I’ll be happy to testify to that in court.”

“Somehow I don’t think a defense attorney would want you there to testify.” The detective said. “We have what we need here. I’m glad it wasn’t any worse than it was.”

“Thank you detective.” Julia said. “You know where to find us if you need anything else.”

“Doc!” Franky exclaimed as she watched the detective leave. “Emma just called. Zeus is in surgery. Can we go now? I want to be there.”

“Get the car Franky. I want to go too.” Julia said. “I just need to make a quick call first.”

 

Thirty minutes later the SUV pulled up outside of the emergency veterinary clinic. Bridget, Franky, Helena and Julia all walked inside. As Emma greeted them in the lobby, the vet came out from the back.

“I’m sorry. The damage was too extensive.” The vet said sadly. “The bullet shattered his femur. I had to remove his leg, but he should recover nicely.”

“He’s gonna be OK?” Franky asked hopefully.

“He’ll need to be retired from any security work, but I think he’ll be fine.” The vet said. “I’m grateful you had the forethought to send Thor with him. He needed the blood. You might want to leave Thor with Zeus for a day or two. It might speed up his recovery to have him here.”

“Whatever he needs is fine with me.” Julia said. “Can we see them?”

“Of course.” The vet said. “Zeus should be coming out of the anesthesia soon. Come with me.”

 

After the detectives had finished questioning Cynthia in the presence of her attorney, she was taken before a night court judge and charged with home invasion, thirteen counts of kidnapping, possession of a weapon in the commission of a felony and the murder of her son. No bond was granted and the decision was made to send Cynthia directly to the woman’s prison for safe-housekeeping pending her trial due to the serious nature of her changes.

The police took Cynthia to the Tennessee Prison for Women and relinquished custody to the correctional officers who were waiting on her arrival. She was strip searched and changed out into an orange jumpsuit. 

“You’ll want to be nice to me.” Cynthia said to the officers. “When these bogus charges are dropped I’ll remember who treated me well and who didn’t.”

“That’s what they all say.” One of the officers said as she led the way to the isolation unit. “You need to shut up and settle in. You’re going to be with us for quite some time. You’re being placed in isolation for your own protection.”

“Protection from what?” Cynthia asked. “I don’t need your protection!”

“I think you do.” The officer said. “Our Top Dog heard about your arrival before you got here. She’s put out a bounty for your head. Althea’s here for hunting down a man who raped her daughter. She tortured the man for two days before she finally killed him. She makes life miserable for anyone here who has abused a child.”

“I didn’t abuse a child!” Cynthia protested. “That’s not why I’m here.”

“That’s not what we heard.” The officer said as she motioned for Cynthia to enter the tiny cell. “We heard you got tired of fucking your son and decided to move on to your grandson. Althea didn’t like that at all.”

“I want to talk to her!” Cynthia demanded. “I want to straighten this all out!”

“We can’t allow that.” The officer said as she shut and locked the door. “We can’t knowingly put you in harm’s way. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Get me out of here!” Cynthia yelled as the officers ignored her and walked away.

 

When they returned from the vet, they found everyone still there waiting for them in the living room. Noah slept peacefully in his mother’s lap while the others sat quietly.  
“Is he OK?” Allie asked anxiously. 

“He lost a leg, but he’s gonna be fine.” Franky said. “He was already trying to get up when we left.”

“He’ll recover well.” Julia added as she walked to the bar to fix herself a drink. “He’ll be up and around in no time.”

“I’m proud of you.” Howard whispered to Julia as he stood next to her at the bar. “You could have let Thor kill her. They never would have known the difference, but you did the right thing.”

“I hope I did.” Julia whispered back. “I didn’t want to give her an easy way out. I just hope Althea can handle her.”

“Don’t you worry about that Little One.” Howard said. “Althea’s no joke. She’s got this.”

 

Cynthia awake in the middle of the night to see a large African-American woman staring at her through the cell window.

“Who are you?” Cynthia yelled “What do you want?”

“I’m Althea.” The woman stated simply. “You’ll be answering to me now.”

“Why would I do that?” Cynthia asked. “You’re an inmate just like I am.”

“Oh I’m not like you at all.” Althea said. “I’m the HBIC around here and you’re a fucking piece of shit!”

“HBIC?” Cynthia asked.

“Head bitch in charge.” Althea answered. “I run things around here.”

“I’m in protection!” Cynthia exclaimed. “You can’t hurt me from out there!”

“Can’t I?” Althea said. “We’ll see.”

“It’s not what you think!” Cynthia pleaded. “I didn’t do what they said I did.”

“That’s not what Julia told me.” Althea said.

“Why would you listen to what that dyke bitch has to say?” Cynthia asked.

“Oh I owe Julia big.” Althea said. “And I’m gonna have fun with this payback!”

“You’re locked up like an animal.” Cynthia said. “What could she have done for you?”

“She got my baby girl all the help she needed after I got brought here.” Althea explained. “She paid for her to get a whole new life and an education. My baby’s gonna be a doctor just like Julia.”

“So you’re her attack dog, huh?” Cynthia sneered. “Well step back bitch, because you don’t know who I am!”

“Oh I know who you are.” Althea said with a smile. “You’re a fucking child molester. You are the lowest piece of filth in here and you’ll be treated as such.”

“What the fuck can you do about it while I’m in here?” Cynthia said sarcastically. “You can’t touch me! The guards won’t allow it!”

“They might remember to feed you, they might not.” Althea explained. “That’s up to me. You might slip in the shower and fall with broom handle up your ass. That’s up to me. You might be handed over to the gang bangers for them to trade you around for commissary. That’s up to me too.”

“Guard! Guard come help!” Cynthia screamed. “You can’t let her do this to me!”

“Scream all you want bitch.” Althea smiled brightly. “You don’t run this prison. I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write a Wentwoth fanfic and not include the best line ever could I? ;)


	96. A Day to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anniversary of Debbie's death comes around and Bea goes to Bridget for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for your kind comments and kudos. Even though we're in the home stretch on this one, I can still use all the motivation I can get. You are all wonderful for going along with me on this little journey. Thank you!

The next morning Julia and Bridget spent their time checking in with everyone about the events from the day before. Everyone seemed to be faring well except Judith who was having difficulty processing Bobby’s death. Bridget took Judith upstairs for an extended session and left Franky with Bea and Howard in the kitchen.

“I had no idea Bridget was that tough.” Bea said admiringly. “She stepped up like a legend yesterday.”

“Yeah she did.” Franky said with pride. “My girl’s got guts. I just wished Doc woulda let Thor tear that fuckin’ bitch’s throat out!!”

“Now Franky, there’s no need for that.” Howard chided. “The situation was under control. Julia did the right thing.”

“What happens if she’s like tha Freak, huh?” Franky asked. “What if that bitch rises up and takes control out there?”

“That’s not going to happen.” Howard said confidently. “Althea will never allow it.”

“Who’s Althea?” Bea asked.

“She’s the Top Dog out at the women’s prison.” Howard explained as he sipped his coffee. “Julia might have let her know what Cynthia did to Bobby as a child. Althea has no use for anyone who would do such a thing. I can promise you Cynthia’s life will be a misery from this point on.”

“How can you promise that?” Franky asked.

“Althea has a special way of dealing with child abusers.” Howard said. “That’s why they call her the ‘Butcher’. She knows what parts she can cut off a human body without killing them. Cynthia won’t be able to rise up with no big toes now will she?”

“Fuck!” Franky exclaimed. “She doesn’t sound like a woman I would ever mess with!”

“No one does.” Howard said. “She rules that prison with an iron fist. Nobody crosses Althea and gets away with it.”

“That’s it! I’m done!” Bea exclaimed as she got up to go out to her studio. “These American Top Dogs are a whole different breed!”

 

Two weeks passed and everything at Eastbelle returned somewhat to normal. Julia had resumed her touring schedule and was gone for a few days at a time. She tried to limit her travel time feeling her presence was needed at Eastbelle until everyone was feeling more secure. Bridget was working with several of the staff members who were experiencing some anxiety issues attached to the events on Mother’s Day.

Allie was experiencing some anxiety of her own, but it had nothing to do with the shooting. The anniversary date of Debbie’s death was quickly approaching and she wanted to be supportive of her wife without smothering her. Bea kept insisting this year was different and while the day would still be sad for her, she no longer felt the misery that had previously been attached to her grief. Allie was cautiously optimistic about the day, but had still warned the others to give Bea some breathing room.  
The night before the anniversary date, Allie and Bea had sat on the couch together going through the photo albums again. Bea had teared up a few times, but had not allowed herself to cry. Allie was disappointed, but not surprised when she woke the next morning to find Bea’s side of the bed vacant. She sat up and saw a note from Bea on the night stand. It simply said, “Gone for a run”.

Bea ran through the streets enjoying the feeling of the morning air. It was still early and the city was quiet enough for her to sort through her thoughts as she ran. Memories of her daughter flooded back to her as she began to sweat. She picked up her pace as she began to project what kind of woman Debbie might have become. Her heart grew heavy and she stopped at a neighborhood park to catch her breath. She looked over and saw a young mother out with a stroller enjoying a morning walk. Before she knew it, tears were streaming down her face. Bea realized that while no longer blamed herself for Debbie’s death, she still profoundly missed her daughter and the woman she might have become.

Bridget was working in her office catching up on some reports when she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in!” Bridget said without looking up from her work.

“If you’re busy I can come back later.” Bea said as she stood at the door still in her running gear.

“No, no of course not!” Bridget said as she got up and encouraged Bea to come in. “I know this is a difficult day for you. What can I do for you Brenda?”

“I don’t know why I’m here really.” Bea said as she opened her bottle of water. “I went out for a run and had a moment. The next thing I knew, I was here.”

“What kind of moment?” Bridget asked as she sat down next to Bea.

“I cried.” Bea said. “I haven’t cried like that in a while. It took me by surprise.”

“Grief is like that.” Bridget said. “It can come and go in waves. It’s not surprising at all that you would be especially sensitive about Debbie today. Five years isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is.” Bea said. “She would have been twenty-one. She’d be a grown woman now. Why do I do this to myself? She’s gone and she’s not coming back!”

“No she’s not.” Bridget said sadly. “But what you’re doing is normal. Her life was cut short. It’s natural for you to speculate about what might have been. The loss of a child is the most devastating event anyone can suffer. It does become easier to deal with, but the pain will never completely be gone. The loss is too profound.”

Bea dissolved into tears once again. Bridget grabbed some tissues and rubbed Bea’s back gently as she cried.

“That’s it.” Bridget soothed. “Let it out. Go ahead and feel the pain. You’re safe here.”

After several minutes, Bea’s tears finally began to subside. She blew her nose and took a long drink of water.

“I’m sorry.” Bea said. “I’m a mess.”

“There’s nothing for you to feel sorry about.” Bridget said. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“I don’t know how you do it.” Bea said as she sniffled. “You seem to really understand how I’m feeling. Most people who’ve never had children don’t seem to get it.”

“I’m trained to be empathetic.” Bridget said. “But we’re friends, right? So there’s something I’d like to share with you on that front.”

“What?” Bea asked.

“I did have a child.” Bridget said. “I gave him up for adoption.”

“You what?” Bea asked. “When did this happen?”

“Twenty-five years ago.” Bridget said. “I told you before I dated men when I was in my twenties. I was seeing someone who turned out to be quite a piece of work. I broke up with him and found out soon after I was pregnant. I was still at university. I was in no position to raise a child on my own, but I couldn’t bring myself to terminate the pregnancy.”

“What did you do?” Bea asked.

“I dropped out of school and went to Europe.” Bridget said. “I didn’t want my family to know. I didn’t want to disappoint them. I gave birth while I was in the UK. I only held him for a few minutes before they came to take him from me. I’ve never felt that alone, but I knew he’d be better off with a family. Rarely does a day go by that I don’t wonder what happened to him.”

“So you do understand what it means to lose a child.” Bea said.

“I can’t compare my loss to yours, but I do have an idea.” Bridget said. “I do understand what it is to let your mind wander to those impossible places.”

“Does Franky know?” Bea asked. “I’m sorry, that’s really none of my business.”

“It’s alright.” Bridget said. “Yes Franky knows. I told her about it before we left Australia. It was his birthday and I had a day like you’re having today. She needed to know why.”

“Have you ever tried to find him?” Bea asked.

“I’ve thought a lot about it.” Bridget said. “Franky has offered to help, but I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” Bea asked. “I’m sure he’d want to know his real mother.”

“I gave birth to him.” Bridget said. “I’ve never been his mother.”

“You never stop being a Mum Bridget.” Bea said. “Never. I’d give anything to have the chance to do it again.”

“Maybe you’ll get the chance. It’s not too late you know.” Bridget said. “How’re you feeling now?”

“Much better thanks.” Bea said as she got up. “I need to go find Cat and let her know I didn’t run to Kentucky. She’s probably worried by now. Thank you Bridget. I mean that. I really do.”

“I’m glad I was able to lighten the load a little.” Bridget said as she hugged Bea. “I’m here anytime you need me.”

“You’re a good friend Bridget.” Bea said. “And it’s not too late for you either.”

 

Bea walked into the guest house where she found Allie in the living room reading a magazine.

“Hi.” Allie said tentatively. “Did you have a good run?”

“I had a good cry to tell you the truth.” Bea said. “Two of them actually.”

“Are you alright?” Allie asked as she walked toward Bea. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Give me a minute to get cleaned up.” Bea said as she took Allie’s hand. “There’s somewhere I’d like to go and I’d love it if you came with me.”

“Whatever you want is fine with me babe.” Allie said. “I’d follow you anywhere.”

 

Several hours later Franky ran outside to meet Howard and Ryan who were arriving in the SUV. Zeus had finally been released from the hospital and Franky was more than excited to have him home.

“How much trouble are we gonna have getting’ him outta tha truck?” Franky asked. “Do I need to get some of the other guys over here to help?”

“He can do it all by himself Franky.” Howard said as he walked to the back of the SUV. “Emma has been working with him at the hospital and he’s caught on pretty quick. Watch.”  
Ryan pulled a wooden step out and put in in back of the SUV. Howard opened the back door and Thor immediately jumped out and went to greet Franky. As she petted the giant beast, she watched Zeus turn his back on the open door and step back tentatively. When his back foot found the step, he lowered his other back leg. He then turned and easily brought himself to the ground on all three of his legs.

“That’s amazing!” Franky beamed. “You’re such a smart boy!”

Zeus happily limped over to Franky and licked her face as she dropped to the ground to hug him.

“You’re gonna come stay with me and Gidge until you’re feeling all tha way better.” Franky said as she continued to love on Zeus. “We’re gonna treat you like the legend you are!”

“Just remember Franky, we need to keep him active.” Howard said. “He needs to keep as much of his muscle mass as he can until his prosthetic leg can be fitted.”

“He’s getting’ a new leg?” Franky asked. 

“We have to wait a couple of months for him to heal completely.” Howard said. “But once he does, Julia has arranged for a custom leg to be made.”

“Hear that boy?” Franky asked. “You’re gonna be good as new!”

“Oh babe!” Allie squealed as they walked out from the kitchen. “Look whose home!”

Allie ran over to the dogs and began to pet them both.

“I’m gonna give you two ice cream every night from now on!” Allie exclaimed. “You two are heroes and we need to show our appreciation!”

“Please don’t.” Franky said. “Ice cream gives them gas somethin’ awful and they’re stayin’ with Gidge and me for a while. I don’t wanna have ta wear a gas mask just ta watch TV.”

“Wait, how do you know ice cream gives them gas?” Bea asked.

“I might have taken them some while they were at the hospital.” Franky admitted. “You doin’ OK Red?”

“I’m good thanks Franky.” Bea said. “Having the boys back home makes me feel better. It didn’t feel right when they weren’t around.”

“Yup! Everybody’s home and we got tha family all back together!” Franky exclaimed happily. “Sorry Red. I didn’t mean ta step on ya with that. I know you’re really missing someone today.”

“I miss her every day Franky.” Bea said. “She’s still a part of me. She always will be.”

“I know it’s tough.” Franky said. “I’m glad ta see ya out. I was afraid you’d keep yourself all locked up today.”

“Deb would want me to live my life and be happy. That much I do know.” Bea said. “Look at Zeus over there. He lost a leg and he’s not wallowing in it. He’s out here happy to be back with his family. It’s good to see.”

“They don’t fret over yesterday or worry about tomorrow.” Howard said as they all watched the dogs. “They have that advantage over us. Today is all they know.”

“And today my wife and I went out and ordered my new bike.” Bea said. “It should be ready in a week or so.”

“That’s so hot Red!” Franky exclaimed. “I need ta talk Gidge inta gettin’ one.”

“You need to talk her into somethin’ else first.” Bea said as she pulled Franky aside.

 

It was just past eleven that night when Franky arrived back at the apartment with Thor and Zeus following along with her. The dogs walked in and happily curled up on the large beds Franky had set up for them. Most of the floor space in the room had disappeared to accommodate the dogs so Franky carefully navigated through to the bedroom after the dogs were settled.

“It’s a good thing the pups are staying upstairs.” Franky said as she changed into her night clothes. “I don’t think this place could handle a slumber party with all four of them here.”

“You’ve had a long day.” Bridget said as she pulled off her reading glasses and set her book down.

“I hear I’m not the only one who had a long day.” Franky said as she crawled into bed next to Bridget. “I talked to Red earlier.”

“So you know I told her?” Bridget asked. “I don’t know why I did it. I thought maybe it might help her cope with the day better if she knew she wasn’t the only one who had lost a child.”

“You’ve got nothin’ ta justify ta me babe.” Franky said. “It’s up to you who you let in on that one. I think maybe you told her because you’re ready ta start lookin’ for him. You knew Red would encourage you to do it.”

“Maybe I did.” Bridget said. “But I wouldn’t even know how to start looking.”

“I do.” Franky said. “We need ta go talk ta Doc about this. She can get a DNA search done. That’s where we need ta start.”

“That would make sense.” Bridget said. “But what if we find him and he doesn’t want anything to do with me?”

“I reckon that needs ta be his choice when tha time comes.” Franky said. “But ya won’t know until ya try. I think you need ta do this Gidge. Ya need to know what’s happened to him. For all you know he’s lookin’ for you too.”

“How did I ever find such a smart woman to share my life with?” Bridget asked as she snuggled into Franky side. 

“Smart and sexy thank you very much.” Franky giggled. “Oh shit! I just realized I might become a step-mother!”

“You could be a step-grandmother as well.” Bridget said. “He is twenty-five you know.”

“No one is calling me Nanna!” Franky exclaimed. “That’s where I draw tha line!”

“You don’t strike me as a Nanna.” Bridget laughed. “I see you more as a G Mamma! You always do manage to hit the spot!”

 

“Babe, do you really think Bridget’s gonna try to find her son?” Allie asked as they cuddled together in bed. 

“I hope she will.” Bea said. “I can’t imagine having a child out there somewhere and not knowing anything about him. She needs to find him. I know I would.”

“If we had a baby would you want a boy or a girl?” Allie asked.

“I wouldn’t care as long as it was ours.” Bea said. “Why do you ask?”

“I know this is the wrong day to talk about this, but I’ve been thinking a lot about it.” Allie said. “I think we could give a child a good life.”

“I know we could.” Bea said as she sat upright. “Are you serious about this?”

“Yeah, I am.” Allie admitted. “We’d have to make some changes though. This house isn’t big enough for us and a baby.”

“That’s not a problem.” Bea said. “We could find a place close by. What else would we need to do?”

“We’d need to find a father obviously.” Allie said. “But I’ve thought about that and I have someone in mind.”

“Who?”

“Ryan.” Allie said. “Think about it babe. He’s perfect! He wants a child and we’re already like family. I know it’s a bit unconventional, but I’d want our child to have a father and he wants to be one. Not to mention the fact that he’s gorgeous and smart. I can’t imagine a more perfect child than you and he could make.”

“Wait, wait wait.” Bea shook her head as she spoke. “Me? Don’t you think I’m a bit old to be having a baby?”

“Your egg, his sperm, my womb.” Allie explained. “Our child.”

“You really have thought about this haven’t you?” Bea asked.

“I think we can get Ryan to go along with the plan.” Allie said. “I am putting one condition on this idea.”

“Anything!” Bea said.

“The seahorse window comes with us when we move.” Allie said as she kissed Bea softly. “I’m not giving that up for anybody, ever.”

 

The next week, Helena Bridget and Allie had flown to New York for the day to go to Helena’s favorite bridal shop in Manhattan. Bridget had found the exact dress she wanted for the wedding and had found dresses for her mother and Tess as well. The girls were all chattering away as they got out of the car after returning home when they saw Julia standing on the front porch waiting on them.

“Oh darling we had such a productive day!” Helena said before she kissed Julia. “We’ve finally got everything we need for the wedding lined up!”

“Does that mean we can discuss something other than this wedding over dinner tonight?” Julia asked.

“Just two more weeks my darling.” Helena teased. “You can handle the wedding talk until then.”

“Bridget, can I speak to you for a moment before you go in?” Julia asked.

“Of course.” Bridget said as she handed her bags over to Allie. “What can I help you with?”

Julia took Bridget by the arm and guided her back out to the front yard before she spoke.

“I’ve found your son Bridget.” Julia said. “He wants to meet you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since that scene with Doreen I have believed Bridget had a child out there somewhere. I don't think I'm the only one! I thought it was something that needed to be addressed.


	97. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan tell Bea and Allie about his past and Bridget finally meets her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to get further along in the story with this chapter, but I guess it just means there'll be a few more left to write. I hope you enjoy!

Bea came roaring up the driveway on her new bike. She saw Julia and Bridget standing in the front yard talking and waved to them as she drove past them. Ryan saw her approaching and opened the garage door for Bea to pull in. She parked her bike and took her helmet off as she dismounted.

“It really is beautiful.” Ryan said as he looked at the bike.

“I know. I love it!” Bea beamed. “I saw Bridget out front with Julia. Have you seen Cat?”

“She went into the guest house a minute ago.” Ryan said. “I was wondering if I could speak to you two before dinner.”

“Sure, c’mon.” Bea said. “I take it you’ve been thinking about what we talked about.”

“I haven’t been able to think about much else.” Ryan said. “It’s a good thing I’m on summer break from school or I’d be failing every course.”

“Sunshine?” Bea yelled as she walked in the door. “Are you here? Ryan’s with me and he wants to have a chat.”

“I’ll be out in a sec!” Allie responded from the bedroom. 

“Can I get you anything Ryan?” Bea asked as she set her helmet down and walked to the fridge. “I know you don’t drink. I could make you a cuppa.”

“No thanks.” Ryan said. “I’m good.”

“Have a seat.” Bea said as she got herself a beer and walked into the living room.

Allie appeared seconds later. She walked over to Bea and gave her a quick kiss as she sat down next to her on the couch.

“Um…I really don’t know where to start.” Ryan stuttered. “I know I want to do this, but I think there are some things you need to know before we move ahead.”

“Ryan, it’s OK.” Bea said. “You can tell us anything. Just take a deep breath and say it.”

“I know everyone around here has their own secrets.” Ryan said. “I think there are some of mine I need to tell you about in case you want to change your mind.”

“Ryan, we love you.” Allie said. “There’s nothing you could tell us that would make us change our minds. You’d make a wonderful father.”

“I hope I will.” Ryan said as he fidgeted in his chair. “I know it’s no big secret that I’m an alcoholic. I’ve been sober for just over six years now without a relapse, but I still have to work at it.”

“I admire that about you Ryan.” Bea said. “I’ve known so many people who relapse and throw away anything they’ve built up. You work hard at everything you do. It’s one of the reasons I like you so much.”

“You might not like me so much after I tell you what I need to tell you.” Ryan said as he hung his head. “I don’t know if you know this, but I grew up in Alabama.”

“I don’t think that’s anything to be ashamed of is it?” Bea asked. “We all grew up somewhere.”

“My parents were super religious.” Ryan said. “My mother grew up Catholic, but she converted to a more fundamentalist church when she married my father. I knew from a young age I was different. I was never what the Southerners call a ‘sissy’, but I was always attracted to boys. I kept it to myself because I knew my family and my church would never accept it. When I was fourteen, my folks sent me away to a church camp. That’s where I had my first kiss. He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen and I couldn’t help myself.”

“That’s sweet.” Allie said. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“There is when it’s the preacher’s son.” Ryan said. “He noticed how much time we were spending together and followed us one night. He caught us in an embrace and started screaming at us about giving into the temptations of the devil. He called my folks and told them what had happened. He said I had led his son to sin and I needed to be punished.”

“What did they do to you Ryan?” Allie asked.

“My folks were good people.” Ryan said. “They never would have intentionally harmed me, they just didn’t know any better. They had me sent away to a conversion therapy center here in Tennessee.”

“Is that what I think it is?” Bea asked.

“It’s where they tell you to pray your gay away.” Ryan said. “They think they can change a person’s orientation if they appeal to your fear of God. There are strict rules for everyone there about the way you dress and the way you interact. They tell you about how broken you are and that only God can fix you.”

“That’s so stupid!” Allie said. “Why would anyone do that to a teenager?”

“They think they’re saving souls, or at least that’s what they tell people.” Ryan said. “They pair you up with someone from the opposite sex and that’s who you spend most of your free time with. Carol was my partner’s name. She was a sweet girl, but she was as gay as I was. They made her wear dresses and grow her hair out. She was miserable and so was I but we leaned on each other and just tried to get through it.”

“At least you had a friend to help you.” Bea said.

“Had is right.” Ryan said as his eyes started to water. “I walked in one afternoon to find one of the counselors raping Carol. She was trying to scream and fight him off, but he was a big guy. I yelled at him to stop but he told me to get out, that he was busy doing the Lord’s work and I needed to leave them alone. I couldn’t leave her there like that, I just couldn’t.”

Bea went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water while Allie brought a box of tissues over to Ryan who was weeping. Allie put her arm around his shoulders and let him cry for a minute. He pulled himself together and took a sip of water before he continued.

“I ran up behind him and jumped on his back.” Ryan sniffled. “He was really strong and threw me off pretty quickly. Carol was screaming for help while he came after me. I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on to defend myself. There was a craft knife on the table. Before I knew what I had done, I stabbed him in the neck with it. He made this noise I had never heard before as he stood up and pulled the knife out. There was blood everywhere. I grabbed Carol by the hand and ran. We made it to the main road and hitched a ride with a trucker to Nashville. We survived on the streets for months. That’s when I started drinking. I couldn’t deal with the things we had to do to survive. It got to where I’d do just about anything for a bottle. The cops finally picked us up. That’s when it really got bad.”

“What happened Ryan?” Bea asked gently.

“Carol hung herself that night in juvenile hall.” Ryan said quietly. “The authorities made it clear to us they didn’t believe our story about what had happened. We were going to be tried as adults. We were facing life in prison. She couldn’t deal with it.”

“I’m so sorry Ryan.” Allie said as she stroked his back. “But they didn’t send you to prison did they? You were just a child.”

“I was sixteen by then. They wanted to lock me up, but Julia stopped them.” Ryan said. “The therapy center had been on her radar for a while. She managed to get some of her people in there and they caught another counselor raping a young girl. Turns out the place was a safe haven for men who had a thing for young girls. Once that came out, they dropped my charges.”

“Did you go back home to your parents?” Allie asked.

“For a while.” Ryan said. “But it didn’t last long. They wanted me in church all the time and all I wanted to do was drink and forget. Julia told them I needed help, but they felt like the church was the answer. By the time I was seventeen, I was a mess. They finally told me I had to choose between them and the booze. I chose the booze. I got busted for public intoxication a couple of days later. I called my folks because I didn’t want to stay in jail. I lied and told them I would do what they wanted and go back to church. They were both killed in a car accident on the way to pick me up. Julia heard about the accident some way or another and she came to get me. I had nothing left. She offered to help me, but only if I would agree to go to a treatment center. After two years of treatment and a lot of counseling, Julia offered me a job here as a driver and the rest is history.”

“Why would you think we would change our minds if you told us this?” Bea asked. “You know we aren’t here because we’re angels, right? We know who you are now. That’s the man we love and the man we want to be the father of our child. You’re a good man Ryan. We know that.”

“I don’t know if that’s true, but I try.” Ryan said. “I don’t know why I felt the need to tell you, but I thought you needed to know. But if you’re sure you still want to do this, then yes, I want to have a child with you.”

“Oh thank you!” Allie said as she threw her arms around Ryan’s neck. “You’ve made us both so happy!”

“You need to know the plan has changed a bit Ryan.” Bea said. “We found out this week that my own past has made it impossible for me to play a biological role but I swear to you I will love this child like it’s my own.”

“The one thing living at Eastbelle has taught me is that family has nothing to do with blood.” Ryan said. “It’s all about love and I don’t think this child will ever suffer from a lack of it.”

 

That night at dinner, Allie was bursting with excitement but not sure whether or not to let the others in on their plan. Bea sat next to her smiling to herself as the conversation swirled about the successful shopping trip to Manhattan.

“What’s got into you Blondie?” Franky asked. “Ya might as well be dancin’ in that chair and Red looks like tha cat that ate tha cream. I saw Ryan leavin’ your place right before dinner. Did you manage ta turn tha kid with a threesome or what?”

“That’s gross Franky!” Bea said with disgust. “Only you could come up with something that crass.”

“Then what is it?” Franky asked. “I know when you’re hidin’ something. Ya never did have much of a poker face.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Bea laughed. “I never had any problem making you believe anything I wanted you to.”

“That was before.” Franky said. “These days you’re not as slick as you used to be. Now spill, whassup?”

“If you must know, my wife and I have decided to start a family.” Allie said. “We’re going to start trying next month.”

“Did those docs give Red some sort of extra plumbing when they put her back together?” Franky asked. “Cause nothin’ in that box I gave ya’s gonna do tha trick.”

“Ryan has agreed to be the father.” Bea said. “So there. Now you all know. I hope you can all be supportive of our decision.”

“Holy shit!” Franky exclaimed. “This is huge!”

The entire table erupted in excited chatter as everyone congratulated the couple on their decision. Helena insisted that they celebrate with champagne. Franky got up and headed to the kitchen to get the champagne. She grabbed a couple of bottles and turned to go back to the dining room when she nearly bumped into Julia.

“Sorry Doc, I didn’t see ya there.” Franky said.

“Franky, do me a favor and bring Ryan up to my office after dinner.” Julia said. “I need to have a chat with that young man.”

“Yeah, no worries Doc.” Franky said. “I’ll take care of it.”

 

An hour later, Franky arrived at Julia’s office door with Ryan in tow. Franky had told Ryan about the conversation over dinner and had assured him Julia probably wanted to make sure he knew what he was committing to. Franky knocked on the door and opened it when the buzzer sounded. Bridget and Julia were sitting together chatting when they walked in.

“Here ya go Doc.” Franky said. “I’ll catch ya later. I already know about tha birds and tha bees.”

“I’d like you to stay Franky.” Bridget said. “It’s important.”

“Julia, if this is about my decision to father a child I…” Ryan started.

“You’re a grown man Ryan.” Julia said cutting him off. “Whatever you decide to do on that front is your business. I’m sure you understand the seriousness of that choice.”

“Then what can I do for you ladies?” Ryan asked.

“Have a seat.” Julia said. “We need to find you a new counselor Ryan. Bridget can’t see you for sessions anymore.”

“Have I done something wrong?” Ryan asked.

“You’ve done nothing wrong Ryan.” Bridget said. “We’ve made a discovery that would make it unethical for me to continue with our sessions. I don’t know how to say this Ryan, but there’s no other way than to just come out with it. I’m your biological mother.”

“No fuckin’ way!” Franky exclaimed. “You have got to be fuckin’ kidding! I didn’t even know tha kid was adopted!”

“I didn’t know until after my parents died. A social worker brought me the paperwork after my parents estate closed. They left everything else to the church.” Ryan said still stunned by the news. ”Julia, are you sure?”

“I couldn’t believe it either.” Julia admitted. “I’ve had the test run four times. There’s no doubt. DNA doesn’t lie. Ryan’s mother was English. His parents moved to Alabama right after the adoption was finalized. I had been focusing my efforts in finding you mother in the UK. Bridget had dual citizenship because of her mother so she was listed as British on the original birth certificate. Her nationality was all I had to go on. British law prevented me from having the name unmasked.”

“Ryan, are you alright?” Bridget asked. “I know this is quite a shock.”

“I had almost given up.” Ryan said. “I didn’t think I would ever find you.”

“I am so sorry Ryan.” Bridget said as she started to cry. “I am so very sorry for all you went through. I was young and afraid. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“It’s OK.” Ryan said. “I know what it is to be young and afraid. My parents loved me Bridget, they just loved the church more, that’s all. Can I hug you? Would that be OK?”

“That would be more than OK.” Bridget smiled through her tears as she wrapped her arms around Ryan and hugged tightly. “I’ve thought about you every day. Every day.”

“You gave me life. You didn’t have to do that.” Ryan said as he hugged Bridget tightly. “You just did what you thought was best for me. I know that.”

“I hope you can forgive me.” Bridget said as she pulled back. “I know we’ve talked about the anger you’ve felt towards your birth mother.”

“But we can work through that together now, can’t we?” Ryan smiled as he spoke. “I found you and that’s all that matters to me right now.”

“Hey kid.” Franky said as tears streamed down her face. “Ya wanna give your step-mom-to-be one of those hugs?”

“Sure thing!” Ryan said as he hugged Franky. “I guess I get both of you, huh?”

“Yeah ya do.” Franky said. “Speaking of which, since your family and everything, I could use a groomsman ta stand up with Red at the wedding. You up for it?”

“You’d want me to do that?” Ryan asked in disbelief. “Won’t your family have questions?”

“It’s time for them to know the truth.” Bridget said. “Of course I want you in my wedding! You’re my son!”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course! You can ask me anything Ryan.” Bridget responded.

“What about my father?” Ryan asked. “Can we contact him too?”

“I’m sorry Ryan.” Bridget said. “He died years ago. He had some pretty severe problems with alcohol and he never got the help he needed. He thought he was bullet-proof. He wasn’t.”

“I see.” Ryan said. “Well, at least I come by it honestly.”

“But you’ve done the work to get healthy.” Bridget said. “I may not have had anything to do with you becoming the man you are, but I am so very proud of you. I want you to know that.”

“You know what?” Ryan said as he hugged Bridget again. “A month ago when I was struggling with my final exams, you said the exact same words to me. They meant as much to me that day as they do today. We were family before I knew we were blood and I’m proud to call you my mother.”

“I never believed in fate.” Julia said. “I might have to re-evaluate that after this one.”

“There were only three continents involved.” Franky teased. “They were bound to bump into each other sooner or later!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, your comments are appreciated. Even if you don't leave a comment, the kudos make me smile as well. Thanks to all of you who take the time to let me know how you feel about this little tale!


	98. The Rehearsal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a hectic week at Eastbelle as Franky and Bridget's wedding approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, but here it is. It's fluff--but I think it's fun! Enjoy!

After much thought and deliberation, Bridget had decided Julia was right. She needed to let her parents know about Ryan before they came for the wedding. Julia had pointed out that this kind of news would take a while to sink in and Bridget and Franky didn’t need to have a cloud hanging over their wedding day. The Skype call had been difficult and highly emotional, but when it was done, Bridget felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Her parents had been hurt Bridget had not included them in her decision years ago, but were excited about the prospect of having a grandson.

Franky had called her father and given him the news as well. Alan was surprised, but he added that you could never have too much family. Tess was confused when Alan tried to explain the situation, but he assured the young girl that her sister could explain it all when they got to Nashville for the wedding.

The week before the wedding was beyond hectic. The plane with the guests from Australia was arriving Sunday evening. That way, everyone would have a chance for a good visit before the wedding. Bridget held Ryan’s arm as they watched the plane taxi in. The door opened and Tess was the first one off the plane. She ran excitedly to Franky and jumped into her arms.

“Franky!” Tess yelled. “I’m so happy to see you! I get to miss a week of school, did you know that?”

“I do know that.” Franky chuckled as she hugged her sister tightly. “I’m happy to see you too ya little grummett!”

“Do you have the rings yet?” Tess asked excitedly. “I can hold onto them for you until the wedding. I’ll take good care of them. I promise I will.”

”Let’s talk about that after we get to the house, OK?” Franky asked. “What’s Dad feedin’ you anyway? You’re grown’ like a weed!”

“She’s a bottomless pit.” Alan kidded as he walked up to hug Franky. “I think her legs may be hollow.”

“She looks great and so do you Dad.” Franky said as she hugged her father. “Thanks for comin’. I know it’s not an easy trip.”

“I missed too much of your life Franky.” Alan said. “I wasn’t gonna miss this. Not for anything.”

“Ta.” Franky said as she watched Vera come down the steps of the plane. “Vera! It’s good to see ya!”

“Hello Franky!” Vera said as she quickly hugged the taller woman and then turned to Bridget. “Your maid of honor is reporting for duty!”

“We’re so happy you’re here Vera.” Bridget said. “Thank you for taking the time out to do this for us. I know it couldn’t have been easy getting away.”

“I’m learning I can’t live for that place.” Vera said. “It’s good for me to get away here and there.”

“Excuse me for a minute please.” Bridget said as she saw her parents getting off the plane. She grabbed both Ryan and Franky by the hand and they all three walked over to the older couple. “Mum, Dad, I know you met Ryan when you were here before but…”

“I’m so happy!” Marie said excitedly as she pulled Ryan in for a hug. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice the resemblance before. You look just like my father!”

“Welcome to the family young man!” David said as he reached out to hug Ryan. “Marie’s wrong. You have the look of a Westfall.”

“We can argue about that all later.” Bridget giggled. “Let’s get you all to the house!”

“Franky, can I ask you a question?” Tess said as they were all getting into the limo.

“Course ya can.” Franky said. “Whad’ya wanna know?”

“If you and Bridget are getting married and Ryan is Bridget’s son, will that make him my uncle?” Tess asked.

“No he won’t be your uncle.” Franky laughed. “You’re my sister. You’ll be his Auntie Tess!”

“Really?” Tess said with wonder in her voice. “I’ve never been an auntie before. Ryan, I think I should take you to the zoo while we’re here. I think that’s what a good auntie would do.”

“Yes ma’am Auntie Tess!” Ryan laughed as he started the limo. “Let’s get you to Eastbelle first though shall we?”

 

When they arrived back at the estate, the rest of the Eastbelle family was waiting to greet them. Howard, Ryan and Franky dealt with the luggage while everyone else was welcomed. Helena suggested everyone get settled and meet in the living room for drinks before dinner. Tess stayed by Franky’s side and Helena led the others upstairs to their rooms. Ryan arrived in a few moments with David and Marie’s luggage.

“Can you stay and chat for just a minute?” David asked. 

“Sure.” Ryan said. “What can I do for you?”

“I know this is a bit awkward, but Marie and I want you to know that we’re happy to call you a member of our family.” David said. “We may have missed your childhood, but we’d love the opportunity to be a part of your life.”

“I’d like that.” Ryan said. “When I asked Julia to help me find my mother I never dreamed things would turn out like this. It’s been an adjustment, but Bridget and Franky have been so wonderful to me since they arrived here that it’s made it all much easier than it could have been.”

“How’s law school going?” David asked. “Are you keeping your marks up?”

“I’m on a break for the summer.” Ryan said. “I finish school in December and I’ll be taking the Bar Exam in February.”

“What are your plans after that?” David asked. “Will you start a practice right away?”

“I haven’t thought that far ahead yet to tell you the truth.” Ryan said. “I know I’m interested in child advocacy, but outside of that, there’s no definite plan yet.”

“It’s never too early to plan for your future young man.” David said. “From what Bridget tells us, yours is quite bright. We don’t want to waste any of that wonderful potential now do we?”

“David leave the boy alone!” Marie said. “Your future is your own Ryan. Don’t let bossy pants over here bully you.”

“I’m not bullying the boy!” David protested. “A young man needs guidance when he’s making life decisions.”

“He’s not that young.” Marie chided. “And I’m sure he’s perfectly capable of asking for guidance when he needs it.”

“I actually need to be getting back downstairs.” Ryan said. “I have some things I need to get done before dinner.”

“We’ll have plenty of time to talk later.” Marie said as she took Ryan’s hand. “I know it would be odd for you to call us your grandparents, but we’d like it very much if you called us David and Marie.”

“I’ll be happy to do that.” Ryan said as he smiled. “I’ll see you at dinner Marie and David.”

 

“Is he really going to be OK?” Tess asked Franky with concern when she saw Zeus. “That’s a really big bandage he’s wearing.”

“He’ll be fine Tess.” Franky reassured. “He’s even gonna get a new leg once he heals all tha way up.”

“Did he really save your life like you said?” Tess asked.

“Both he and Thor did.” Franky said. “They were very brave that day.”

“Oh thank you!” Tess exclaimed as she hugged each of the boys. “If you weren’t so brave, I wouldn’t get to be a ring bearer!”

“Yep. That’s why they did it.” Franky laughed. “Now c’mon ya little grummett. We gotta get ready for dinner.”

 

The living room was buzzing as everyone gathered for cocktails before dinner. Bea and Allie happily chatted with Vera. Ryan proudly introduced Jason to David and Marie. Tess had a grand time telling Helena and Julia about her trip from Australia while Alan chatted with Patricia and Howard. Franky and Bridget moved throughout the room checking to see that everyone had fresh drinks. Right as the clock struck seven, Helena stood up and asked for everyone’s attention.

“I know it’s been a terribly long day for some of you.” Helena started. “But we are so pleased to have you all here for such an exciting week! We have a pretty tight schedule to adhere to in the days to come, but tonight we want you to relax and enjoy yourselves. If you could all make your way to the dining room, dinner is ready.”

The small crowd eagerly made their way to the dining room and found their seats. Franky laughed when Tess insisted on sitting next to her new nephew.

“I think ya got a new fan there kid.” Franky said to Ryan. “She takes this family stuff pretty seriously.”

“There’s not a thing wrong with that.” Ryan said as he gallantly pulled Tess’ chair out for her. “Have a seat Auntie Tess.”

“Oh thank you!” Tess replied as she sat down at the large table. “What are we having for dinner? I’m starving!”

“There’s a girl after my own heart!” Allie giggled. “Franky, are you sure she’s not related to me?”

“Tha way things are goin’ around here lately, who knows?” Franky joked. “Alright everyone! Tuck in!”

 

The week went by quickly. There was a lot to do and everyone was busy making sure all the details were covered. Everyone was pitching in wherever they could. Helena was like a battle general insisting the schedule she had drawn up be followed. She had worked closely with Franky and Bridget to make sure the week went exactly as they wanted. Helena worked tirelessly to insure that all of the guests were happy and well cared for. 

Franky was enjoying a rare moment of quiet sitting on the patio enjoying a beer in the late afternoon sun. Bea came out of her studio and walked over to join her friend.

“You got another one of those?” Bea asked. “I could use one.”

“Anything for you Red.” Franky said as she reached down and pulled a beer out of the cooler at her feet. “Take a load off.”

“Where is everyone?” Bea asked. “I can’t think of a time this week where there hasn’t been ten people running around telling you about something else that needs to be done.”

“Tell me about it.” Franky said as she sipped her beer. “I gotta tell ya Red, I’ll be glad when this is all done. I’m worn out with all of it. Who tha fuck cares if tha flowers don’t quite match tha cake? They’re flowers! They’ll look good in tha pictures. Why has everyone lost their mind over this shit?”

“Why do you think I got married at dawn on a beach?” Bea laughed. “I never woulda made it through without going bunta on somebody’s ass!”

“God I miss Boomer!” Franky exclaimed. “She’d be havin’ a ball with all this shit.”

“Have you had a chance to ask Vera how the girls are doin’?” Bea asked.

“Yeah. I talked to her this morning.” Franky said. “Boomer’s supposed ta be gettin’ out next month. I dunno if Maxi ever managed to get her knocked up. I was afraid ta ask. Liz got another three years for the perjury charge.”

“Three years?” Bea asked indignantly. “I thought after everything came out they’d drop that charge. What the fuck happened? Couldn’t Julia fix it?”

“Nah, believe it or not, Julia can’t fix everything.” Franky said as she finished her beer and opened a new one. “Fact of the matter is she lied in court. She got set up, but she still did it. Judges don’t take kindly ta that shit. She’ll be OK. With Ms. La-ti-da in the looney bin, she’ll be safe.”

“Let’s hope so.” Bea said. “So have ya started to get any cold feet yet?”

“Nah. I’m feelin’ pretty fuckin’ good about that part.” Franky said. “I’ve never been so sure about anything. I can’t believe how fuckin’ lucky I am to have found her. I love her Red, I really do.”

“I know ya do Franky.” Bea said as she patted Franky’s knee. “She’s lucky too ya know.”

“Don’t start comin’ on ta me now Red!” Franky teased. “You had your chance! You blew it!”

“I don’t think either one of us believes that would have been a good idea.” Bea said. “We came close enough to killing each other as it was. I think we’re both better off where we are, don’t you?”

“I’ll drink ta that!” Franky exclaimed as she clinked her bottle to Bea’s. “Seriously Red, who’da ever thought this is where we would be? Sometimes I think it’s all just a dream.”

“I know whacha mean.” Bea said. “But if it is, I’m killin’ the motha fucker who wakes me up!”

 

When Friday afternoon arrived, an army of spa staff arrived at Eastbelle to provide pampering services for everyone. Manicures, pedicures and massages were offered to anyone who wanted them. Helena wanted to make sure everyone was relaxed and rested before the rehearsal that night.

Every detail of the week had come together seamlessly. The only bump in the road they encountered was when Tess announced defiantly she was not wearing the dress that had been chosen for her. She wanted a suit like Franky and Ryan’s. Helena had quickly arranged for Tess to get her matching suit and everything had progressed smoothly from there.  
The rehearsal had become somewhat of a circus. Helena felt as if she was herding cats directing everyone to their places. Helena had finally reminded everyone that the sooner they got done, the sooner they could all relax and have dinner. Franky and Bridget had made everyone laugh hysterically with the vows she came out with at the rehearsal, not wanting things to get overly emotional.

“I promise to love, cherish and pick my undies up every day.” Franky had started. “I promise not ta roll my eyes every time you ask me how I’m feeling and I’ll try ta put up with the fact that you steal tha covers every night.”

“I promise to love, cherish and put up with your horrendous snoring.” Bridget started. “I promise to make you laugh with horrible puns and wear my librarian glasses whenever you ask me to.”

“It’s not me who snores!” Franky defended. “That’s tha beastie boys!”

“Whatever you want to tell yourself is fine by me Franky.” Bridget retorted.

“Now that you’ve made your promises to each other, I pronounce you ready to wed.” Julia said as she stood in front of the couple. “Now kiss each other so we can go eat!”

Everyone cheered as the couple kissed each other. They all followed the couple inside where Howard and Patricia were waiting in front of a buffet full of barbeque that had been prepared at Franky’s request.

“Before we all eat, I have something I’d like to say.” Howard said as everyone gathered around. “We are all thrilled to have the opportunity to share this special week with you all. Eastbelle is not a place, it’s a family and Bridget and Franky are a very special part of this group. We are all broken souls around here, but Bridget and Franky use their unique gifts to tend and care for us all on a daily basis. Love is the most powerful force on earth and these two have hearts that know no limits. In a few short months, they have become an integral part of what we do here. It can be hard to forgive ourselves for the mistakes of the past, but Franky and Bridget show us every day that if we can listen to each other, if we can show love and kindness to each other, we can heal the wounds of the past and see our scars as something beautiful. Franky and Bridget were meant to be together, I think we can all agree on that, but their love and devotion to each other makes us all stronger. I thank them for allowing us all to be a part of this special time and I know you will all join me in wishing them nothing but the best in the years to come.”

Everyone applauded and cheered loudly as Howard finished speaking.

“Now let’s eat before it gets any colder than it already is!” Howard exclaimed.

Franky and Bridget each hugged and kissed Howard before they all happily lined up to fill their plates and retreated to the patio. It was a lovely early summer evening and the sun was just beginning to set as they sat down to eat. The conversations were happily buzzing as they ate. Julia excused herself and walked back into the house as everyone enjoyed dessert. When she reappeared, she had a couple in tow with her. The man was holding a guitar case and the woman smiled brightly as they joined the group. When Franky looked up, she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“No fuckin’ way!” Franky uttered in disbelief. “You gotta be kidding me Doc!”

“You said I couldn’t bring anybody in for the wedding.” Julia said. “You didn’t say a word about the rehearsal dinner.”

Everyone was in shock as they saw Nicole Kidman and Keith Urban walking out onto the patio.

“We heard there was a gorgeous Aussie couple getting married around here.” Nicole said. “We just thought we’d come by and offer our congratulations. I hope you don’t mind us barging in.”

“We don’t mind at all!” Franky exclaimed. “Come in. Can we get you something to eat?”

“We’ll eat on one condition.” Keith said. “After dinner you let me sing for our supper.”

“Deal!” Franky exclaimed. “I can’t fuckin’ believe this!”

Judith appeared from the kitchen carrying out two plates of food. The couple sat down with Franky and Bridget to enjoy their meal. When they were finished eating, Keith walked over and took his guitar from the case. He quickly tuned it and soon began to play.

“I thought this one would be good for the occasion.” Keith said as he played his guitar. “Bridget and Franky, this one’s for you.”

Everyone was silent as he began to sing.

 

Well I know there's a reason  
And I know there's a rhyme  
We were meant to be together  
And that's why,  
We can roll with the punches  
We can stroll hand in hand  
And when I say it's forever  
You understand  
That you're always in my heart,  
You're always on my mind  
But when it all becomes too much,  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way  
I could have turned a different corner  
I could have gone another place  
Then I'd of never had this feeling  
That I feel today, yeah  
That you're always in my heart,  
You're always on my mind  
But when it all becomes too much,  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way

All of the couples snuggled together as the clear voice continued to sing through the night.

That you're always in my heart,  
You're always on my mind  
But when it all becomes too much,  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way.

 

The patio erupted in applause when he finished. Keith and Nicole happily posed for pictures with everyone before they packed up to leave. Franky and Bridget invited the couple to stay, but they told them they were committed elsewhere for the rest of the evening. 

Bridget and Franky walked the couple to the front door.

“I can’t thank you enough for this!” Bridget exclaimed. “I so appreciate you both taking the time to do this for us.”

“No worries.” Nicole said. “You have a wonderful day tomorrow!”

“You could come if you wanted.” Franky said. “We’d love to have you.”

“I wish we could, but I’m on the road tomorrow.” Keith said. “Best wishes to you both!”

“Thanks again!” Franky yelled as she watched the couple get in their car to leave.

The couple turned and walked with their arms around each other back into the house.

“By this time tomorrow, it’ll all be over.” Bridget said. “We’ll be married.”

“It won’t be over.” Franky said as she looked into Bridget’s eyes. “It’ll be the beginning of the best adventure yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song if your interested:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YxBy3-HdhM
> 
> (You'll need to copy and paste)


	99. Fridget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky and Bridget finally tie the knot--or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to get this one where I wanted it, but I think it will do. Thank you again for taking the time to read this little story. I do appreciate it more than you know and I LOVE hearing from all of you who bother to take the time to comment. You are my inspiration!

Franky stood in front of the full-length mirror decked out in her wedding attire. Helena had found a young designer who seemed to immediately understand Franky’s quirky style. Her suit was cut to fit her shapely body in a manner that showed off her many assets. The jacket was cut at the waist to accentuate her hips and legs. Her starched pleated shirt was formal, but was left unbuttoned to reveal her ample cleavage.

“Oh you are a sexy beast!” Franky mumbled out loud as she checked her reflection.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

“You’re early Red!” Franky exclaimed as she opened the door.

Her face fell when she saw two uniformed police officers standing in front of her.

“Franky Doyle?” One of the officers asked. “You’re wanted in Australia for the murder of Joan Ferguson. You’ll need to come with us please.”

“What?” Franky shook her head in disbelief as she spoke. “No, that can’t be! There’s been a mistake!”

“No mistake ma’am.” The officer said. “Now will you come quietly or are we going to have a problem here?”

“No! No I won’t go!” Franky screamed. “You can’t! No! No I won’t go!”

“Franky!” Bea yelled. “Franky wake up! Wake up Franky!”

Franky opened her eyes to see Bea shaking her shoulders. She shot straight up and sweat poured from her head as she tried to acclimate to her surroundings. She was in Bea and Allie’s living room on the fold out couch. Bea gently moved her hand to Franky’s cheek and looked her in the eye.

“You were having a bad dream.” Bea said. “Jesus, you scared me half to death!”

“A dream?” Franky asked. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure Franky.” Bea said as she stood up and went to the kitchen to put on the coffee. “I had the alarm set for seven, but you went off instead.”

“What time is it?” Franky asked. “Why am I here?”

“It’s just past six.” Bea said. “You wanted to stay here last night so you wouldn’t see Bridget before the ceremony. Maybe those shots of tequila we threw last night before we went to bed weren’t such a good idea. Are you OK?”

“I need the loo!” Franky said urgently as she got up and ran through Bea and Allie’s bedroom.

Franky dropped to the floor and hunched over the toilet as the contents of her stomach were ejected from her body. She stayed there for a few moments until the waves of nausea subsided. She gratefully accepted the cool wet cloth Bea handed her and wiped her face. 

“Shit Red.” Franky mumbled as she sat with her back against the wall. “What tha fuck do I think I’m doing? I can’t do this to Bridget. I can’t marry her. I’ll just fuck up her life.”

“What happened to I’ve never been so sure about anything?” Bea asked. “You’ve just got a case of the jitters is all. Now get up and wash your teeth. Ya breath stinks somethin’ awful!”

“I’m not kiddin’ Red.” Franky said as she got up off the floor. “I can’t do this.”

“Franky listen to me.” Bea said as she unwrapped a new toothbrush and handed it to Franky. “You had a bad dream. That’s it. Take a minute and settle down a bit before you go do anything stupid. Brush ya fuckin’ teeth and then come to the kitchen and we’ll talk.”

Franky bushed her teeth and washed her face. She felt better, but the sense of panic still felt like a raging fire in the pit of her stomach as she walked back through the house to the kitchen.

“I think I’d better stick ta water for now.” Franky said as she sat down at the table.

Bea pulled a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down next to her friend.

“What were you dreaming about anyway?” Bea asked as she sipped her coffee. “You were screaming loud enough to wake the whole neighborhood.”

“They came to arrest me for killin’ tha Freak.” Franky said as she sipped her water. “Those fuckers aren’t done with me yet. I know they aren’t. I can’t do that to Gidge again.”

“Franky, that’s all over and done with.” Bea said. “Nobody’s coming after you.”

“How do you know that?” Franky asked. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because I nearly lost my shit about six months ago when my wife and you went down there with Julia to make sure it didn’t happen.” Bea explained. “It was a bad dream Franky. That’s all it was. You’re safe and nothin’ like that is gonna happen again. You’re getting married today. Relax and enjoy it.”

“Maybe you’re right Red. Fuck I’m a mess.” Franky said as she lowered her head to the table. “What happens if I stand up in front of all those people and freeze up and make a fool outta myself?”

“They aren’t people. They’re our family.” Bea stated simply. “Everyone who’s gonna be there today loves both you and Bridget. They’re all on your side Franky. Don’t forget that. We’re gonna have a lovely ceremony and then we’re all gonna have a kick-arse party afterward. Isn’t that what you want?”

“Yeah, I reckon it is.” Franky said. “It is gonna be a kick-arse party, that’s for sure.”

“It won’t be if you keep windin’ yourself up.” Bea said. “I learned tha hard way. There’s one rule you don’t break out here anymore than ya do on the inside.”

“What’s that?” Franky asked.

“Don’t press the panic button.” Bea said. “Ever!”

 

Helena had been up at the crack of dawn to oversee the last minute details. She wanted to be ready for any contingency. She breathed a sigh of relief when she stepped out on the patio and saw the weather was perfect. It would be warm, but there would be no rain to ruin the day. The entire area had been transformed into a beautiful outdoor garden with plants and flowers adorning the space. She smiled approvingly as she admired her work.

“It’s absolutely perfect.” Julia asked as she walked up behind Helena and wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist. “You need me to do anything?”

“I don’t think so.” Helena said as she turned in her wife’s arms to give her a quick kiss. “Your job is to make sure the ceremony is memorable and I trust you have that covered.”

“I don’t know.” Julia teased. “Romance isn’t exactly my strong point.”

“Trust me my love, you can be plenty romantic when you want to be. I know that.” Helena giggled. “What we need from you today is inspiration and that, my darling, is one of your strong points.”

“You think so, huh?” Julia said as she nuzzled Helena’s neck and raised up slowly to whisper in her ear. “It’s still early. You could come back upstairs and let me inspire you.”

“Helena! It’s finally here! It’s today!” Tess exclaimed as she came bounding out the back door followed by all four of the dogs. “When do I get to go put my suit on?”

“I’m afraid we’ll have to wait my love.” Helena smirked. “The circus is in town today and I have to play ringmaster.”

 

Vera came through the kitchen just as Judith finished putting together a breakfast tray. Vera picked up the tray and walked to Bridget and Franky’s apartment where Vera lightly knocked on the door. Bridget answered wearing a bathrobe and a large smile.

“I thought maybe we could have breakfast together before everything gets too crazy.” Vera explained as she walked in. 

“I’d love that!” Bridget said. “We haven’t had much of a chance to talk about anything since you’ve been here. It’s all been about the wedding. Come in!”

“How’re you feeling this morning?” Vera asked as she set the tray down on the table. “Any last minute nerves kicking in?”

“Just about my hair.” Bridget giggled. “I’m afraid it’ll look like a fuzz ball on my head with this heat.”

“You’ll be beautiful.” Vera said as she poured her friend a cup of coffee. “You have nothing to worry about on that front.”

“You’re too kind Vera.” Bridget said as he sipped her coffee. “Enough about the wedding for now. How are you? How are things at the prison?”

“They’re good actually.” Vera said. “It’s taken a while, but things seemed to have settled a bit since all the drama with Stevens and Channing. Proctor can still be a thorn in my side, but she’s become more reasonable. Kate’s been a great help. I don’t know what I would do without her.”

“Kate is it?” Bridget asked knowingly. “What happened to Dr. Peterson?”

“She and I have grown quite close.” Vera said. “I’ve actually missed her this week. She so would have enjoyed all of this.”

“I’m sorry we couldn’t invite her to come along.” Bridget said. “You understand why, right?”

“Oh God yes! I’ve told Kate most of what happened with Joan, but obviously not everything.” Vera said. “But Kate has told me a few stories about Julia from long ago. I get the feeling Brenda wasn’t the first person Julia ever helped out this way.”

“I didn’t realize Julia knew Dr. Peterson that well.” Bridget said. “That being said, I think its best that we didn’t take the chance. I’m sorry if you’ve felt neglected this week Vera. I know things have been hectic.”

“Not at all. Vera said. “I’ve enjoyed getting to know everyone better. Helena is particularly impressive, isn’t she? Kate would love her.”

“Um…Vera…forgive me if I’m stepping a toe out of line here, but is there something going on between you and Kate?” Bridget asked. “You seem a bit smitten with her.”

“Oh no, it’s nothing like that.” Vera scoffed. “I just really like her, that’s all. She’s been very helpful to me. Will has become a bit distant for some reason and I need to have someone there I can trust. It’s nice.”

“Why would Will be distant with you?” Bridget asked. “What’s going on with him?”

“I don’t think he ever forgave me for the Jake debacle.” Vera said. “I’ve apologized several times, but it doesn’t seem to make a difference. He insists on working midnight shifts so I really don’t see him very much anymore.”

“That doesn’t sound like him at all.” Bridget said. “He’s not one to hold a grudge.”

“It’s sad really. I’ve always been very fond of Will.” Vera said. “Well that’s enough about that place. Let’s talk about something more exciting. Are you and Franky going on a honeymoon?”

“We are.” Bridget said. “We found a cabin up in the mountains a few hours from here. We’re driving up there on Monday for the week. I’m looking forward to some down time.”

“I’m sure you are.” Vera smirked as she giggled. “I’m sure you’ll have Franky down every chance you get! Isn’t that what a honeymoon’s for?”

 

The noon hour was quickly approaching and the members of the Eastbelle staff, along with their families had started to gather. Lemonade and iced tea were served to the guests as they arrived to keep everyone cool while they waited for the festivities to begin. They were all dressed in their Sunday best and were looking forward to the day.

Bea had finally convinced Franky to have a little tea and toast to settle her stomach before they all started getting ready for the ceremony. Bea had finished Allie’s hair and was working on Tess when Ryan arrived dressed ready for the day. He had the photographer with him who wanted to get some shots in of everyone getting ready.

“Aren’t you a gorgeous bunch! Your wife-to-be is a stunner too. I just finished with her crew. I need a few shots of you as well.” The photographer exclaimed. “Just act like I’m not here. I’ll get what I need and be on my way in just a few minutes.”

Bea had constructed a small crown of baby’s breath for Tess to wear in her hair and she carefully positioned it on the young girl’s head as the photographer snapped away. Tess was delighted with the result and hammed it up for the photos. She pulled the wedding rings from her pocket and proudly displayed them while she chattered away about how wonderful her sister was.

“You look good enough to eat!” Allie whispered to Bea as she pulled her in close. “You are beyond hot in that suit.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself Sunshine. I love that dress.” Bea smirked. “Your hair looks good.”

“Thanks. I have a great hairdresser.” Allie teased. “God, the last time I used that line on you, I was a girl with a flaming hot crush. Now I have a flaming hot wife. Reckon anyone would notice is we slipped out to the loo for a quickie?”

“Yes we would notice.” Franky said. “It’s my wedding day. No one’s getting’ any rumpy pumpy until I do. Got it?”

“What’s rumpy pumpy?” Tess asked.

“It’s just somethin’ married people do.” Franky deflected as she rolled her eyes at Bea. “That’s all.”

“Franky, will your name be Franky Westfall after today?” Tess asked. “How’re people gonna know we’re sisters if you change your name?”

Franky knelt down so she could be eye to eye with Tess.

“Some people change their names when they get married and some don’t.” Franky explained. “Bridget and I are going to have both names. My last name will be Westfall-Doyle, but you got nothin’ ta worry about yeah? I will always be your sister no matter what. You got that?”

The photographer snapped away as Tess flung herself into Franky’s arms and hugged her tightly. She excused herself after that explaining that she wanted to get some shots of the guests before the wedding.

Bea went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of sparkling cider and popped the cork. She poured a glass for each of them and Allie passed them out. Franky, Bea, Allie, Tess and Ryan stood in a circle raising their glasses.

“Here’s to a lifetime of happiness!” Bea toasted.

“Your lips to God’s ear Red.” Franky said as they all clinked their glasses together. “Now let’s go do this!”

 

Soft acoustic guitar music was playing over the speakers as Franky and the others walked out of the guest house together and took their places up front where Julia and Alan stood waiting. Allie kissed Bea quickly before she took her seat on the front row next to Howard. The guitar music stopped and an instrumental version of “A Thousand Years” began to play.

The crowd all stood up when the back doors to the house opened and Vera walked down the aisle looking glamorous in a light blue dress carrying her bouquet. When Vera had taken her place up front, Bridget appeared in between her parents wearing a sapphire blue dress with her signature high heels. All of Franky’s fears vanished when she saw how beautiful Bridget looked. She smiled brightly and tears welled in her eyes as she watched Bridget approach.

“Who brings this woman to be wed today?” Julia asked.

“With full and loving hearts, her mother and I do.” David said.

He kissed Bridget’s cheek and linked Bridget’s hand to Franky’s. Before he turned to sit, he leaned in and kissed Franky on the cheek as well.

“We are here together today to celebrate the union of these two women.” Julia started. “Life is full of surprises and I am confident in saying that the love Bridget and Franky have found together was a surprise to them both. Their road has not been an easy one. It was full of so many obstacles and roadblocks that most people would have given up, but not these two. They have endured those hardships and have come together in spite of all that might have torn others apart. Their journey has brought them half-way around the world to the place they now call home and the Eastbelle family is stronger and healthier than it has ever been thanks to them. The wisest man I know says love is the most powerful force on earth and he’s right. It is love that brings us all together today to witness these two incredible women join together as one. So now I must ask you both, is it your intention to spend the rest of your lives together?”

“It is.” Franky and Bridget responded together.

“Franky, do you promise to love, honor and cherish Bridget in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Franky said.

“Bridget, do you promise to love, honor and cherish Franky in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Bridget said.

“May I have the rings please?” Julia asked Tess.

Tess grinned ear to ear as she reached into her pocket, produced the rings and handed them both to Julia. Julia handed a ring to Franky and asked her to place it on Bridget’s finger.

“With all that I am and all that I have, I choose you to be my wife.” Franky said as she slipped the ring on Bridget’s finger. “In front of our friends and family I pledge that I will try to be worthy of the love you give to me. I will stand by your side always and protect you from harm. You’ve taught me what love can be and I promise to continue to learn every day how to be the partner you deserve. I love ya Gidget. I do.”

Julia handed the other ring to Bridget and asked her to place it on Franky’s finger.

“With all that I am and all that I have, I choose you to be my wife.” Bridget said as she slipped the ring on Franky’s finger. “In front of our friends and our family, I pledge to you that I will try to be a good partner, a friend and a lover. I will stand by your side and ease your pain. I promise never to try and tame your wonderful wild heart. You swept me off my feet long ago and my heart will be yours forever. I love you Franky.”

“By declaring your intentions and the exchanging of these vows and these rings you have started on a new road together.” Julia said. “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wed. You may kiss your bride!”

The crowd cheered as Franky and Bridget kissed each other over and over again. The next thirty minutes were spent taking pictures and signing the license. Soon after they were all seated for lunch. The wait staff made quick work of getting the meal out to everyone and the mood was light and happy. Soon enough it was time for the toasts. Vera stood up to speak first.

“For those of you who don’t know me, my name is Vera Bennet and I have had the honor of being Bridget’s maid of honor today.” Vera said. “I’m sure most of you know that Franky is not fond of calling people by their proper name. To tell you how she felt about me at one time, my nickname was Vinegar Tits!”

The crowd chuckled out loud as Vera continued.

“And to tell you the truth, I wasn’t so fond of her either so when I realized these two were in a relationship, I didn’t take it very well. A lot of things have happened since then and I have come to realize how very wrong I was. I now see the Franky Bridget has always seen. Bridget saw past all the tough-girl bravado and saw the kind smart woman you all know. I see her now too. Franky, you are worthy and I wish you and Bridget nothing but health and happiness in the years to come. To Bridget and Franky!”

“Here, Here!” The crowd yelled as they applauded. Bea stood up to speak next.

“Now most of you know I would rather chew my own arm off than speak in front of a group of people, but I guess I’ll make an exception today.” Bea said. “I’ve known both of these women for quite some time and I have to tell you I never would put them together. Ya see Bridget is one of the warmest, most kind women I have ever met and Franky has always been a right royal pain in my arse!”

The crowd laughed loudly as Bea continued.

“Seriously though, Franky is like a sister to me. We give each other grief and poke at each other every chance we get, but whenever I’ve really needed her, Franky has been there for me and I’m grateful for that. Bridget has become a dear friend and I can’t imagine anyone who deserve happiness more than these two. Before I met my wife, I never quite understood what all the fuss was about. I didn’t get the whole ‘being in love’ thing, but when you find your person, the one you were meant to be with, the world becomes a better place. It truly does. Howard always says do right and right will follow. Well, you two did the right thing today. I know you did and I have no doubt that happiness will follow. I love you both. Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Everyone yelled.

“Alright everyone!” Helena called out. “We will all have a chance to wish the happy couple well, but we need these two to go cut the cake so we can have dessert before the dancing starts!”

“That’s probably a good idea.” Bridget giggled. “If we keep going like this for too much longer, I’ll be too trolleyed to seal the deal!”

Franky behaved uncharacteristically well through the cutting of the cake. The day before Bridget had warned Franky if she ruined her make-up with a face full of frosting, Franky would be spending their wedding night on the couch.

With the ceremonial portions of the day finished, Franky threw off her jacket and ripped open her shirt to reveal a black singlet underneath. She ran over to the sound station and hit the button to start her playlist for the reception.

“Hey bitches!” Franky yelled. “Get your arses out on that dancefloor! It’s time to party!”

There was no sentimental first dance to kick off the party. Bridget and Franky wanted to share their first dance with all of the people they loved. The next several hours were spent dancing, drinking and laughing. There were hugs and kisses and more well wishes than they could count. The day had been exactly what they wanted, a day full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any of you Aussies who are reading--I'm planning a trip to Oz. I'm shooting for late January or early February. I'm planning on being there for 8-10 days. I know I'm going to Sydney and probably Melbourne. Any suggestions you might have for my trip would be most welcome!


	100. Intense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena and Julia go to Australia for Kaz's appeal hearing, but is Kaz too much for Julia to handle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 chapters--how did that happen? Thank you to you all for reading. As always, I'd love to hear from you!

The next morning everyone was gathered in the dining room for brunch. Everyone but Franky and Bridget that is. Helena insisted that they all go ahead and eat, hoping that Bridget and Franky would make an appearance before the Australian delegation had to leave for the airport.

“I think I’ll go and get them.” Tess announced. “They wouldn’t want to miss this.”

“Hold on there Tess.” Alan said as he gently grabbed her shoulder. “Let’s give ‘em a few more minutes before we disturb them.”

“But why?” Tess whined. “I think they forgot. They should be here too!”

“I’m sure they’ll be coming shortly.” Allie smirked. “They won’t be too much longer.”

Fifteen minutes later, Bridget and Franky appeared looking radiant. The stress of the last week was nowhere to be seen on their faces.

“Sorry we’re late.” Franky said. “We slept in a bit.”

“I bet you did.” Bea giggled. “Sleep well?”

“Like a baby.” Franky smirked. “I’m starvin’! What’s on for grub?”

“Worked up an appetite did you?” Allie giggled. “Margot outdid herself this morning. You can carb load to your hearts content with this feast! I’m sure there’s a marathon of some sort or another in your future.”

“I’ve been shooting for peak performance, that’s for sure!” Franky quipped. “Is everyone ready to leave?”

“It’s been a lovely week, but I’ll be happy to get back home.” Marie said. “Helena, you and Julia shouldn’t have splurged on the first class travel arrangements. But I must admit it makes that long journey so much easier.”

“We were glad to do it.” Helena said. “Julia and I will be making that trip soon ourselves.”

“Really?” David asked. “I hope you’ll find the time to come and visit us in Perth while you’re there. We’d love to return the favor.”

“Thank you David, but it’s a business trip.” Julia said. “We’ll be in Melbourne for a week at the end of the month. If all goes well, maybe we can tack a day or two on and go to Perth.”

“I hope you will.” Marie said. “We’d love to have you.”

“Are you coming for Proctor’s hearing?” Vera asked. “I’m not at all sure that will work out well for her.”

“We’ll see.” Julia said. “I promised her I’d be there.”

 

By eleven thirty, the luggage had all been loaded and everyone had said their goodbyes. Franky and Bridget had ridden to the airport and said their farewells there promising to make the trip to Australia soon. When they returned, they walked in and found a surprise waiting on them.

“We have one thing left to take care of to finalize this marriage.” Julia said.

“We took care of that last night Doc!” Franky quipped. “Several times.”

“I think it’s time to complete that tattoo of yours, don’t you?” Julia asked as she stepped aside to reveal Franky’s tattoo artist waiting.

“I dunno Julia.” Bea said. “She might not want that arm to be sore for the honeymoon!”

“I’ve told ya before Red…” Franky started as she rolled up her sleeve. “There’s pleasure in pain. Let’s do this!”

 

Late the next week, Allie got up early and pulled out a test kit the doctor had given her. She peed on the stick and waited for five minutes. Her face lit up with excitement as she went and jumped on Bea who was still sleeping soundly.

“Two days until blast off babe!” Allie exclaimed. “We need to make sure Ryan’s free day after tomorrow to give us a sample!”

“Are you sure?” Bea asked sleepily. “Did you do the test?”

“Yes I did my love and from what the doctor told me, peak fertility time should be in forty-eight hours.” Allie said as she snuggled into her wife. “I’m so excited!”

“Sweetheart, I don’t want you to get your hopes up too high.” Bea warned. “It may not take on the first try. Look at what happened with Boomer.”

“Yeah well, I’m not sitting in the slot now am I?” Allie giggled. “We’re gonna do this babe, I just know we are!”

 

Two days later, they followed the doctor’s instructions to the tee. After the insertion of the sperm, Allie laid with her legs up on the headboard while Bea gently rubbed Allie’s belly for the next hour.

Two weeks later, Bea heard Allie crying in the bathroom early in the morning.

“I started.” Allie sniffed. “I’m not pregnant. I’m sorry babe.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry about my beautiful girl.” Bea soothed. “It’ll happen. We just need to give it time. Don’t you worry about a thing. We can try again next month. You’ll see. It’ll happen when it’s supposed to.”

 

The end of the month arrived quickly and Julia and Helena were leaving for Melbourne at noon. Howard had some last minute details to run by Julia before she left but he was surprised when he found Julia’s office empty. He asked the staff if anyone had seen her and no one had. Howard made his way down to the gardener’s shack where he found Julia smoking a cigarette.

“OK Julia, out with it.” Howard said as he pulled up a crate to sit on. “What’s got you so bothered?”

“It’s this trip.” Julia said. “I don’t have a good feeling about it.”

“I know it didn’t work out so well the last time, but this time is different.” Howard said. “The last time you were ill. You’re healthy now. You’re strong.”

“I know.” Julia said. “It’s Kaz. She’s still erratic. I’m not at all sure she’s past this zealot attitude of hers. I have to find a way to get her to put her energies in a positive direction or there’s no point in this at all.”

“Julia, no one knows people like you do.” Howard said. “You’ll know what the right thing is when the time comes. I know you will.”

“You’re awfully sure about that old man.” Julia said as she put out her cigarette. “There’s something about that place that clouds my judgement. I don’t quite trust myself with this one.”

“Listen to me Little One.” Howard said. “When you came back last time you were broken. You’re not broken anymore. I understand why you’re hesitant about this, but there’s no one in the world more equipped to make this assessment than you. Don’t let the events of that last trip make your decision for you. Helena will be with you. If you need help, she’ll be there for you. Just take it one step at a time and the answer will come to you. It always does.”

“Thank you for believing in me Howard.” Julia said as she got up and hugged the older man. “I can always count on you to clear my head. I love you for that.”

“And I love you Little One.” Howard said as he hugged her tightly. “I don’t tell you often enough how proud I am of you. This place and the people in it are alive and healthy because of you. You’ve built a home here and the people here love and respect you more than you’ll ever know.”

“I couldn’t have done any of it without you Howard.” Julia said with tears in her eyes. “You’ve been my rock. My true north when I had no idea which way to turn. I don’t know what kind of monster I would have become without you.”

“You give me too much credit.” Howard said. “All I’ve ever done was gave you a nudge here and there. You did all the rest yourself.”

“You’re the best father I could have ever hoped for.” Julia said. “I want you to know that.”

“And you’re this father’s dream.” Howard said. “I couldn’t be prouder of you if I tried.”

 

Julia and Helena were walking out the front door to the limo when Allie came running up.

“I’m glad I caught you.” Allie said. “I know Kaz can be a pain in the arse, but she’s like a mother to me. I wouldn’t be here without her. I owe her my life. Thank you for doing this. It means the world to me. Will you send her my love and tell her I’m hoping for the best?”

“I will.” Julia said. “We’ll call when we know something.”

“Thank you again.” Allie said as she hugged them both. “Safe travels.”

“Thank you.” Helena said. “We’ll see you soon.”

 

Twenty hours later Julia and Helena walked out of the Melbourne airport hand-in-hand. The weather was cooler than they were used to and they were relieved to see the SUV waiting for them. They arrived at the hotel a few minutes later and were escorted to their suite. After they settled in and had some lunch they both prepared to go out to the prison.

“Are you sure you want to go out there?” Julia asked. “I can handle this on my own if you’d rather go shopping.”

“I want to go.” Helena reassured her wife. “This will be a new experience for me. I’ve always just had to imagine what these places are like. It’ll be good for me to see one for myself. Besides, I promised Vera I would come out there. She wants to give me a tour.”

Thirty minutes later they pulled up outside the prison. Vera and Kate were both waiting for them outside the front door.

“Welcome back to Wentworth Julia.” Vera said. “Helena, this is Dr. Kate Peterson. Kate is going to bring Julia up to speed on Proctor’s case while I give you a tour. Let’s get you through security, shall we?”

Julia and Helena were signed in and searched before they entered the secured area. Vera took Helena towards the medical unit to start the tour while Kate took Julia to her office.

“Your wife is stunning.” Kate said. “Vera says she’s the perfect hostess as well. Looks like you hit the jackpot.”

“I did indeed.” Julia said. “How she manages to put up with my craziness I’ll never know, but I’m grateful she does. Can I see Proctor’s file? How’s she doing with therapy?”

“You’ve already seen the monthly reports.” Kate said. “She’s progressing, but she’s withholding something. I just can’t get her to disclose what it is. She’s fairly open about her role with the women here. She avoids violence at all costs, but I think she might have broken that rule once or twice. She does still enjoy a good round with Vera. I think she sees it as part of her job to at least appear as if she’s giving the staff a hard time.”

“You said she’s withholding.” Julia said. “What makes you say that?”

“She’s been open with me about the abuse from her father, but if I try to get her to talk about other men in her life, she just shuts down.” Kate said. “She’s definitely not into women, at least not sexually. I know there have been men in her life, but she absolutely refuses to talk about them. I’m concerned how that might manifest itself if she gets out of prison.”

“Has she presented a plan in the event she gets out?” Julia asked. “Is she planning on returning to her friends from before?”

“The women from the shelter are her only friends on the outside.” Kate said. “Since her father’s death, her mother doesn’t want anything to do with her. I’ve tried.”

“I was afraid of that.” Julia said as she reviewed the file. “We both know there’s not a judge anywhere who’ll look kindly on her returning to her previous life. It’s a recipe for disaster.”

“If she returns to the shelter, there’s no doubt she’ll revert to her vigilante tactics.” Kate said. “Her rage is more controlled now, but if she’s put in a position where she’s constantly confronted with battered women, she will strike back eventually.”

“You’ve done good work here Kate.” Julia said. “Kaz is a particularly difficult case and you’ve managed to make some headway in a short amount of time.”

“Do you know what you’re going to say in court yet?” Kate asked.

“Not yet.” Julia said. “I’m going to need a few sessions with Kaz before I make that determination. Can you have her brought down here?”

“Of course.” Kate said as she called an officer to her door. “Please make yourself at home. I’ll catch up with Vera for the rest of the tour while you’re with Kaz.”

“Vera is coming to the hotel to have dinner with us tonight.” Julia said. “I’d like it if you could come as well.”

“I’d like that.” Kate said. “Thanks for the invitation.”

A few minutes later an officer arrived at the door with Kaz. She dropped her off and Julia closed the door before she sat down.

“I’m glad to see you.” Kaz said. “I thought maybe you were running a game when you said you’d be back for my hearing. It’s good to know you’re a woman of your word.”

“I try to be.” Julia said. “Kate has been sending me monthly reports on your progress. You seem to be moving forward but she’s concerned that you’re withholding.”

“What does that mean?” Kaz asked. “Withholding what?”

“She says you don’t like to talk about the men in your life.” Julia said. “I have an idea why that might be. How’re things with you and Will?”

“You told us to back off of that.” Kaz said. “We did. There’s nothing going on between me and Will.”

“Don’t bullshit me Kaz.” Julia said pointedly. “There might not be anything physical going on, but you’re not going to tell me he works midnights because he likes the moonlight.”

“How do you know when he works?” Kaz asked accusingly.

“I know a lot of things.” Julia said. “Like how every morning he gets you up at three to work the breakfast shift. Since when does it take four hours to mix powdered eggs and make soggy toast?”

“We talk OK?” Kaz said. “That’s all we do. Neither one of us can afford anything more than that at this point.”

“That must be frustrating for you.” Julia observed. 

“It’s been nice to tell you the truth.” Kaz said. “We’ve really gotten to know each other pretty well.”

“But you haven’t crossed the line?” Julia asked.

“No we haven’t.” Kaz said definitively. “I swear to you that’s the truth. I’ve wanted to talk with Kate about how I’m feeling, but, well, you know why I can’t. They’d have Will out the door in two seconds if they thought we were even flirting with each other.”

“Does that mean you haven’t been honest with Kate about your plans if you get out?” Julia asked.

“He’s made it clear he wants us to be together if that happens.” Kaz said. “The problem is, he’ll have to leave the prison if we’re together. There’s no way we could keep that hidden. He keeps his job here so he can be close to me. Since we don’t know what’s going to happen in court, he hasn’t arranged for another job. If I get out, money could get tight pretty quickly. The shelter can hardly pay me anything at all.”

“I see.” Julia said. “I’m going to be straight with you Kaz. No judge is ever going to consider letting you work at the shelter again. It’s too big a trigger for you. You need to think about another plan. The one you’ve got will never be seen as adequate.”

“But the shelter is all I know!” Kaz exclaimed. “I love working there.”

“I know you do, but it’s not a good idea.” Julia said. “You’d have the Red Right Hand right back out there and you’d be back in prison before you could blink. You have to give up the shelter and the Red Right Hand. If you don’t, they’re going to keep you locked up for ten more years. Do you want that?”

“Of course I don’t want that.” Kaz said. “But that’s all I know. I don’t have anywhere else to turn.”

“There are other options.” Julia said. “I just don’t know if you’re ready to consider them.”

 

“It’s not at all like I imagined it would be.” Helena said as Vera led her down a hallway. “I don’t know what I thought it would be like, but this wasn’t it. Everything seems so clean and organized.”

“We try to keep the place up.” Vera said as she led Julia out onto the yard. “This is where the women have their recreation time. We think it’s important for the women to have exposure to the fresh air.”

Helena looked around and saw women sitting at tables, while others played basketball. She noticed a woman by herself walking in circles.

“What’s she doing?” Helena asked.

“That’s a meditation maze.” Vera explained. “Liz is one of the few inmates who uses the tool.”

“What does it do?” Helena asked.

“It helps her focus and clear her mind.” Kate said as she joined them. “Most of these women aren’t ready for this kind of tool. It designed for inmates like Liz who are ready to deal with their demons head on. An older woman like Liz needs a place where she can block out the noise and think. This provides that for her. Let’s go say hello.”

“Liz!” Vera called out. “I’d like you to meet someone. This is Helena Roberts. She’s visiting us from the states.”

“It’s lovely to meet you Ms. Roberts.” Liz said.

“Please call me Helena Liz.” Helena said. “My wife has told me about you. She says you act as a peer worker, is that correct?”

“Yes it is.” Liz said proudly. “May I ask who your wife is?”

“Julia.” Helena said. “Julia Millpond.”

“She’s not back inside is she?” Liz asked. “If she is, please make sure they put her in my cellblock Ms. Bennett. The poor love had an awful time of things when she was here before.”

“No Liz, she’s not back inside.” Vera said. “Well she is here, but she’s not an inmate. You know what I mean Liz.”

“Sorry love.” Liz said to Helena. “I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories. I’m sure that was an awful time for you as well.”

“It was.” Helena admitted. “But we’re past all that now. I am happy to have a chance to thank you for all you did for her. She speaks very highly of you.”

“She’s a smart one she is.” Liz said. “She didn’t need my help much. I just did a little Boomer speak is all.”

“I’ve heard about her as well.” Helena said. “I hear she’s getting out soon.”

“She was bless her.” Liz said. “But she went and punched out one of the screws when he tried to take her bikkies off her while Ms. Bennett was on vacation. She’s in the slot now waiting to find out how much more time she’ll have to do.”

“Julia will be sorry to hear that.” Helena said. “So will Franky.”

“How is Franky?” Liz asked. “Is she still doin’ well?”

“She’s doing really well.” Helena said. “She has the estate running like a top. I don’t know what we’d do without her.”

“Please tell her I asked after her.” Liz said. “And let her know I’m doin’ OK?”

“I’ll be happy to Liz.” Helena said. “We should let you get back to it.”

“It’s been a pleasure to meet you Helena.” Liz said. “Tell Julia to stay on the right side of the bars this time!”

“Why don’t we head back to my office?” Kate suggested. “Julia’s had enough time for her first session with Kaz.”

The three women walked together back through the prison. They quickly arrived at Kate’s office. Kate tapped on the door before she opened it.

“Come in.” Julia said as she got up out of her chair. “Kaz and I were just finishing up.”

“Who is this?” Kaz asked accusingly when she saw Helena. “Oh God, please tell me the Board didn’t hire this Barbie doll to come in and make the women feel worse about themselves. Look at her. She belongs on the cover of a magazine, not working in a prison!”

“Kaz, this is my wife Helena Roberts.” Julia said. “I asked her to come along with me on this trip.”

“Sorry.” Kaz said flippantly. “Didn’t mean to offend.”

“No offense taken.” Helena said. “It’s nice to put a face with a name.”

“What else does she know?” Kaz asked with venom in her voice.

“Relax Kaz.” Julia said rolling her eyes. “Our sessions are confidential. That applies to my wife as well.”

“Good.” Kaz said as she walked out escorted by an officer.

“She’s intense.” Helena observed.

“You have no idea Helena.” Vera said. “You have no idea at all.”


	101. Kaz 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a lot for Kaz to see what's best for her chances of release. Will she agree to do what's necessary to convince Julia that she's done with her vigilante life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I named this chapter due to the content. It was just a happy coincidence that it fell on chapter 101.   
> I hope you are all having a wonderful week! I know I am. I finalized my booking for my trip to Australia. I'm going at the end of January for 4 nights in Melbourne and 4 nights in Sydney! Maybe I can meet up with some of you for a beer while I'm there! Cheers!

Vera and Kate walked into the hotel lobby just as Julia and Helena stepped off the elevator. They said their hellos and walked together to the hotel restaurant where they were seated immediately. The waiter took their drink orders and returned quickly with their beverages. 

“Julia, you aren’t seriously considering testifying in favor of Proctor’s release are you?” Vera asked. 

“I haven’t decided yet, but I am considering it.” Julia replied. “You don’t want to deal with her for the next ten years do you?”

“I don’t want to deal with a lot of the women, but it’s my job.” Vera said. “I have a duty to the citizens of the state of Victoria to keep them safe from the likes of her.”

“I’m sure there was a time you felt the same way about Franky.” Julia said. “People change. Circumstances change. If the purpose of Wentworth is to correct, then I think Kaz has gone about as far as she’s going to. She needs to heal and that’s not going to happen inside that prison. Getting out is the only way she’s ever going to regain emotional balance in her life. Kaz isn’t mentally ill, but she does have a severe case of PTSD.”

“I thought PTSD made people shut down and withdraw.” Vera said. “Fletch had horrible panic attacks that paralyzed him.”

“It’s the fight or flight instinct on steroids.” Julia explained. “When Kaz feels threatened, she goes on the offensive. Her reactions are hyper-emotional, that’s why I have a hard time making headway with her. I specialize in the other end of the spectrum. Give me a psychopath and I can drill down to the core in no time, but Kaz requires a more nurturing touch. She needs coping mechanisms and therapy to heal. When I work with a psychopath, I bring the kettle to a boil quickly. I shatter their delusions and reconfigure things in my own way. Kaz needs a lack of stimulation, not more of it. That’s why prison is so difficult for her. She’s constantly bombarded with stimulation.”

“Proctor has never struck me as the peace and quiet type.” Vera said. “Although I will admit, she’s always on her best behavior when she’s in the slot.”

“That’s it exactly.” Kate said. “When she’s in the slot, there’s no one to fuel her emotions. There it’s quiet enough for her to focus. There’s no threat to anyone, so there’s no reaction.”

“Well we can’t slot her for her health.” Vera said. “Maybe she’d agree to go to the protection unit until her hearing.”

“That won’t work.” Julia said. “The inmates in protection are there because the women would kill them if they were in population. She’d be on a rampage within an hour of going into protection. What if she volunteered to go to the slot? Is that possible?”

“Who in their right mind would volunteer to go to the slot?” Vera asked.

“I said she wasn’t mentally ill.” Julia said. “I didn’t say she was in her right mind. I think it’s the only way we can move ahead here. Will you go along with it if she volunteers?”

“As long as we have the space available, yes, I can do that.” Vera said. “But I’ll be amazed if you can get her to agree to this.”

“Julia’s an amazing woman.” Helena said. “That’s one of the many reasons I love her.”

 

Late that evening, Helena walked out of the en suite fresh from the shower. She was surprised to see Julia gathering her things to leave.

“Where are you off to at this time of night?” Helena asked.

“I need to see someone.” Julia said. “I shouldn’t be gone but a few hours. Get some rest sweetheart. I may need your help with something in the morning.”

“What could I possibly do to help with this situation?” Helena asked. “I’m a designer, not a therapist.”

“That’s exactly why you’re the perfect person for the job.” Julia said as she quickly kissed her wife and headed for the door. “Go on to sleep love. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Helena went to bed, but couldn’t sleep. Normally she had no problem falling asleep without Julia by her side, but this wasn’t their bed. She tossed and turned as she thought about what Julia had said. All at once it hit her. She knew exactly what Julia wanted her to do. She quickly rolled over and grabbed her phone and dialed. 

“Cat, it’s Helena.” Helena said. “I need you to tell me about Kaz.”

“What do you want to know?” Allie asked.

“Everything.” Helena replied.

 

By the time Julia got back out to the prison, it was after midnight. She walked up to the reception desk and explained who she was to the officer on duty. Vera had arranged for Julia to have access around the clock so the officer had her sign in.

“Which inmate do you need to see doctor?” The officer asked.

“I need to see Will Jackson.” Julia said. “Can you let him know I’m here?”

A few moments later, Will appeared in the reception area.

“Dr. Millpond.” Will said. “It’s good to see you.”

“I told you before, it’s Julia.” Julia said. “Is there somewhere we can talk? I need your help with something.”

“Of course.” Will said. “Come with me. Everything’s pretty quiet right now so we can talk while I do my rounds if that works for you.”

“Lead the way.” Julia said as she followed Will into the secured area.

 

Just after three a.m., Kaz walked into the kitchen where she found Will waiting for her. 

“Hey.” Kaz said. “You look worried. What’s happened?”

“Julia came to see me and we talked.” Will said. “Kaz she wants you to volunteer to go to the slot until your hearing is over.”

“Why in the world would I do something stupid like that?” Kaz asked. “I need my girls around me. I need my energy to be up for the hearing.”

“Julia disagrees with you on that.” Will said. “And I think she’s right. This is about our future Kaz. I would never try to tell you what to do, but I think you need to consider cooperating with her.”

“I don’t wanna go to the slot.” Kaz said. “I hate it in there. I crawl up into my own head and all of those awful memories come back.”

“That’s the point Kaz.” Will said. “It’s time for you to start dealing with those demons head on. It’s the only chance you have of defeating them. I’ll support you no matter what you decide to do, but I think it’s for the best. I really do. They won’t keep you locked up all of the time. You’ll have sessions with Julia and time out on the yard as well. Please tell me you’ll at least think about it. You need Julia on your side for this hearing and this may be the only way that happens.”

“Surely there has to be another way.” Kaz said. “Julia’s a rich as sin and she’s cold as ice. She can never understand a woman like me. She doesn’t know the world I come from. I dunno exactly what it is, but I just don’t trust that woman.”

“I do. She hasn’t lied to either of us so far.” Will said. “She says she’s here to help and I believe her. Just think about it, yeah? For me?”

“I’ll think about it.” Kaz said. “But I’m not making any promises.”

 

Helena opened her eyes feeling rested and relaxed in Julia’s arms. She rolled over and gently stroked Julia’s face and gently kissed her lips.

“Good morning my love.” Helena whispered. “Did you get much sleep?”

“I did.” Julia responded. “I need to talk to you about something.”

“I already figured it out my love.” Helena said quietly. “I spoke with Cat after you left last night.”

“Are you OK with it?” Julia asked. “I know it’s asking a lot.”

“I don’t mind. It’s important to Cat.” Helena said. “I don’t want to let her down if we can help it.”

“You are a clever girl aren’t you?” Julia smiled as she rolled over on top of her wife. “I thought you’d have to be on the phone for a while this morning, but you’ve already got that out of the way. Whatever will we do with all this extra time we have on our hands?”

“I can think of a few things…Oh!” Helena squealed as Julia’s hands began to wander. “I think you read my mind my love.”

 

Kaz was escorted to Kate’s office by Officer Miles. She was surprised to find Helena waiting alone in Kate’s office.

“Where’s Julia?” Kaz asked. “I thought I was here to see her.”

“She’s in Vera’s office.” Helena said. “Would you mind speaking with me for a little while?”

“What in the world would we have to talk about?” Kaz asked. “You and I are nothing alike. We might as well be from different planets.”

“I don’t think that’s true.” Helena said. “You and I are quite a bit alike. You might be surprised. Will you have a seat and give me a chance to explain?”

“I guess I’m stuck here until someone else shows up anyway.” Kaz said as she sat down next to Helena. “So tell me what a rich American has in common with an Australian inmate.”

“When I was a young woman, I was the victim of a serious sexual assault.” Helena said pointedly. “I won’t go into all the details, but what I will tell you is that it still affects me, even to this day.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, but what does that have to do with me?” Kaz asked.

“I have an intimate understanding of the damage that kind of assault can cause.” Helena said. “Most of the people in my life are aware of what happened. What very few know is that I was set up for that assault by a man I thought I loved. He got involved in a business deal that went bad. Rather than take a beating from the group of thugs the loan sharks sent after him, he offered me up instead. He stood by and watched the entire attack.”

“Oh my God!” Kaz said. “Please tell me the bastards were caught.”

“It took years, but yes, Julia made sure the attackers were finally apprehended.” Helena said. “But my former fiancé is still out there somewhere free as a bird. He never faced any punishment for what he did. Still think we don’t have anything in common?”

“What has Julia told you?” Kaz asked suspiciously. “She said our discussions were confidential.”

“Julia didn’t tell me a thing.” Helena said. “Allie did.”

“Why would she do that?” Kaz asked. “What has she told you?”

“Because she loves you and she wants you to have a chance of getting out of here, that’s why.” Helena said. “She told me what I needed to know. Julia knows you don’t trust her. She thought speaking with me might help with that.”

“And why would that be?” Kaz asked.

“Because you and I are very much alike Kaz.” Helena said. “We grew up in the same kind of world. We both had horrible things happen that changed our view of the world forever and neither one of us did a damn thing to deserve what happened to us. I come from a small town. I grew up on a farm around horses and chickens just like you. I understand what is to love a place and hate it at the same time—even if it was for a different reason. Julia knows she doesn’t come off as the warmest person in the world, but believe me Kaz, there is no one else on earth who can help you like she can.”

“She wants me to voluntarily go to the slot.” Kaz said. “Do you have any idea how horrible that will be for me?”

“How horrible would it be to spend the next ten years in here?” Helena asked. “Allie has asked us to do everything in our power to help you and we intend to honor that. Julia and I love Allie. She’s a part of our family and what’s important to her is important to us, but we need your help. We can’t do this unless you agree to go along with what Julia has suggested. Cooperate with her Kaz, please. This is the one shot you have of getting out of here. Don’t blow that. It would break Allie’s heart.”

Kaz sat back and thought for a minute. She took a deep breath and sat forward on her chair.

“Can I ask you a question?” Kaz asked. “How did someone like you ever get involved with a woman like Julia? Is it the money?”

“No it’s not the money!” Helena laughed. “She’s the smartest person I’ve ever met not to mention the kindest. She’s not at all who you think she is. She’s the love of my life. It’s that really that simple.”

“Alright, I’ll play along with this. I’ll go to the slot.” Kaz said. “But I have one condition.”

“What’s that?” Helena asked.

“That I get to visit with you once a day while I’m in there.” Kaz said. “I’d like to get caught up on my Allie gossip. Deal?”

“Deal!” Helena said as she reached out and shook Kaz’s hand. “I’ll call Julia and you can get to work.”

 

The next several days passed in a blur for Kaz. She was moved to the slot and spent hours practicing meditation techniques Kate taught her. She was taken out to the yard early in the morning and each night before she went to bed for exercise and fresh air. She met with Julia for one hour in the morning and one hour in the afternoon for intensive therapy and when she was done in the afternoon, Helena would meet with her for an hour to talk about Allie and how wonderful her life was in Nashville.

At the end of their afternoon session, Julia asked Kaz a question that took her by surprise.

“If you could have an ideal life, what would that look like?” Julia asked.

“I’d be out of prison, that’s for sure.” Kaz answered. “I’d like to live in a place that has horses and I could ride whenever I wanted to. When I meditate I think of an open field in the sunshine. That’s what I visualize when I want to relax, but I’m not alone. I have someone there to share it with.”

“Someone in particular, or just someone?” Julia teased.

“I didn’t know you had a sense of humor.” Kaz laughed. “I think you know the answer to that question.”

Helena knocked on the door right on the hour for her visit with Kaz. She stepped out into the hallway with Julia when she walked out from the session.

“How’re things going today?” Helena asked.

“She’s making progress quickly.” Julia said. “I think we’re on the right track here.”

“Have you spoken with her about our idea?” Helena asked.

“Not yet.” Julia said. “I thought you might want to run it past her.”

“Thank you my darling.” Julia said. “That’s very sweet of you.”

“I’m not being sweet.” Julia said. “It was all your idea.”

“You helped.” Helena said as she kissed her wife’s cheek. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Helena walked into the office and sat down next to Kaz.

“I need to speak with you about something Kaz.” Helena said as she sat down. “You know that one of the reasons Allie’s appeal was successful was due to the fact she agreed to cut her ties and leave Melbourne?”

“She told me she couldn’t be a part of the Red Right Hand anymore, yes.” Kaz replied. “Why would you bring that up?”

“The chances of your appeal being successful are much higher if you agree to leave the jurisdiction and start over somewhere new.” Helena explained. “If you reoffend, it won’t be in their jurisdiction and it lessens the likelihood that they would face any negative press for releasing you.”

“But where would I go?” Kaz asked. “What would I do? All I have left is the girls. I wouldn’t even know where to begin somewhere else.”

“They aren’t all you have left. You have us.” Helena said. “How would you feel about living in Tennessee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What in the world do Helena and Julia have in mind for Kaz? And will she go along with it?


	102. The Appeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz finally has her appeal hearing. Will she get out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday to you all! I hope you're having a lovely weekend! Please let me know what you think, I do love hearing from you all!

The day before the hearing arrived and Kaz was nervous. She spent a solid hour early that morning walking the meditation maze out on the yard. At first she had been resistant to using the tool, but now she depended on it to center her thoughts and clear her mind. After she was taken to shower, she was brought to Kate’s office where she was surprised to find both Helena and Julia waiting on her.

“I thought we had a final session scheduled for this morning.” Kaz said. “Has something happened?”

“We thought a session with someone else might do you more good than Julia could.” Helena said as she led Kaz behind the desk where a laptop was sitting open. “Just don’t tell anyone else about it, OK? Vera wouldn’t approve.”

“Yeah, OK.” Kaz said hesitantly as she sat down.

Julia typed in a few commands and a screen came up that indicated a skype call had been placed. Kaz was flabbergasted when Allie’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hey Mumma!” Allie said brightly. “Are you excited about tomorrow?”

“Bubba! I can’t believe it!” Kaz said as tears filled her eyes. “I don’t know if excited is the right word. Shitting my pants is more like it.”

“Looking back, I’m grateful I didn’t know my hearing was coming.” Allie admitted. “I didn’t have time to get nervous about it, but you’ll be fine Kaz. Just let Erica do the talking and it’ll all be good. You let Erica and Julia do the heavy lifting on this one, yeah?”

“I’ll try.” Kaz said. “I still don’t like the idea of leaving the Red Right Hand behind, but Julia doesn’t think I stand a chance unless I agree to leave the girls.”

“Kaz, listen to me.” Allie said seriously. “If you don’t want to spend the next ten years of your life in that place, then go along with it. The Red Right Hand needs to be a part of your past, not your future. There are a million other ways for you to help disadvantaged women without bashing the bastards who caused the damage. It’s time for you to stop worrying about taking care of everyone else and take care of yourself. You saw what that place did to Bea. It’ll eat you alive just like it did her and it would break my heart to see that happen to you. This is your shot. If that judge tells you the only way he’s letting you out is for you to stand on your head for eight hours a day, then you just say I’ll be happy to do that. You agree to anything that will get you out of that place, do you hear me?”

“Yeah Bubs, I hear ya.” Kaz said. “I’m just shit in situations where I’m not in control.”

“You may be the Top Dog, but you’re not in control inside that place.” Allie said. “You may win a battle here and there, but you’ll never win that war. Julia thinks you have a good shot at getting out and I believe her. You need to believe her as well. Can you do that for me?”

“I will Allie.” Kaz said as a tear rolled down her face. “I miss you so much bubba.”

“I miss you too Mumma.” Allie said. “I’ll promise you this, if you get out, life will be full of more surprises than you can imagine. There’s a whole world waiting for you outside Kaz and it’s full of a kind of happiness I can’t explain to you, so get your arse outta that place and come find out what I’m talking about.”

“I want that.” Jaz said. “I really do. I love ya Bubba!”

“I love you too!” Allie said. “I’ll have my fingers and toes crossed until I hear the result! Love ya Mumma!!!”

 

A few hours later, Franky walked down to Bea’s studio. 

“Is it beer thirty yet?” Franky asked as she walked in. “It’s hotter than a mother fucker out there today!”

“Yeah, have a seat.” Bea said as she went to the fridge and pulled out two beers. “Cat talked to Kaz this morning.”

“How do you feel about all that?” Franky asked. “With you two tryin’ ta have a bub, I dunno if I’d want a mother-in-law snoopin’ over my shoulder all tha time.”

“You’re Ryan’s step-mother now.” Bea said as she sat down. “In a weird way, you are my mother-in-law, at least when it comes to the bub.”

“Fuck off with that!” Franky said. “You know what I mean. I‘ve never been too fond of tha bitch myself.”

“I know.” Bea said. “Me either, but she’s important to Cat so I have to let that go. Besides, even if she gets out she won’t be around here very often, thank God!”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Franky said. “Julia knew how we felt about her. That’s why they came up with the plan they did. Maybe I can handle her if I only have ta see her once in a blue moon.”

“Now we just have to wait and see if the judge goes along with it.” Bea said. “We’ll find out soon enough, yeah?”

“When have you ever known one of Julia’s plans to fail?” Franky asked. “My bet is ya wife’s gonna be happy with the news.”

 

Will opened the back door of the brawler and helped Kaz step out of the van just outside the courthouse. She was dressed in a simple blue pantsuit with her long blonde hair pulled back in a French braid. As soon as they walked through the door, Will led her to a small holding area that was empty and closed the door. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the gold chain with the horse pendant Allie had given Kaz for Christmas.

“I thought you might want to wear this for luck.” Will said as he fastened the necklace. 

“Thank you Will.” Kaz said sincerely. “That was very thoughtful of you and thanks for arranging to be my escort today. It means the world to me to have you here.”

“Wild horses couldn’t have kept me away.” Will said. “I have as much riding on this as you do, remember? Now come on, we don’t want you to be late.”

 

Kaz was seated in the defendant’s box at the side of the courtroom. Erica was seated at the defense table wearing her wig and robe. She had come out to the prison the night before to explain her strategy to Kaz so she wouldn’t be taken off guard. Julia and Helena were both seated right behind Erica. When the bailiff told everyone to rise, Kaz was surprised to see a female judge come through the door and seat herself behind the Judge’s bench.

“Before we start today, I have an announcement to make.” The judge said. “Judge Wilson was scheduled to hear this appeal since he was the sentencing authority, but he has been taken ill and will be unable to hear this matter. I have read the case file and I am familiar with the facts as well as the motions pending today. Shall we get started?”

“If it please the court…” Erica started. “My client was advised by her previous counsel to plead guilty to her charges. She was told that if she saved the state the trouble of a trial, the court would be lenient with her sentencing due to the fact this was her first criminal charge. That was not the case. She was sentenced to twelve years instead of the eighteen month sentence that her previous counsel led my client to believe she would serve. She has served almost three years of this sentence and, as you will hear through expert testimony, further incarceration could cause permanent psychological damage to my client. She understands what she did was wrong and does not dispute her role in these events, however, a sentence of twelve years was not just. I have presented the court with affidavits from multiple male offenders with commiserate charges. None of these men were sentenced to over three years to serve for their offenses. I would submit that the Court exacted such a severe sentence based on the fact my client is a woman. I would also submit to the court that my client has a history of unspeakable violence perpetrated by her own father which led her to the events that resulted in her incarceration. Since that time, my client has received the benefit of counseling services provided by Dr. Kate Peterson as well as intensive therapy dispensed by Dr. Julia Millpond. I have submitted a report on my client’s progress written by Dr. Peterson and you will hear from Dr. Millpond shortly if the court sees fit to move ahead with this hearing. Thank you your honor.”

“What says the Crown on this matter?” The judge asked.

“If it please the court…” The prosecutor started. “This woman ran a vigilante group that took it upon themselves to dispense justice as they saw fit. While I did have negotiations with the defendant’s previous counsel, I never agreed to a lighter sentence. The defendant was responsible for inflicting severe bodily harm on multiple victims. We cannot and should not condone such actions and I would submit the sentence fit the crime. Thank you your honor.”

“I am moved by the affidavits presented to this court.” The judge said. “I find it irregular that this woman received such a stiff sentence and I wish to hear more on this matter. Counsel for the defense, you may call your first witness.”

Julia took the stand and first testified as to her own credentials so Erica could qualify her as an expert. She then explained to the court Kaz’s diagnosis and the steps that had been taken to treat the condition. Julia testified that unlike her previous hearing, Kaz had been open to and was participating actively in her own recovery. Julia said Kaz was at a critical point in her treatment and further incarceration would eventually destroy any hope Kaz had at living a normal life. Her role as a Top Dog inside the prison would put her in direct conflict with her own recovery. When she was done answering Erica’s questions, the judge turned the interrogation over to the prosecutor.

“Dr. Millpond, doesn’t the defendant choose to act in the role of the Top Dog?” The prosecutor asked.

“The women choose who the Top Dog is.” Julia answered. “Kaz didn’t choose the role, it chose her.”

“But she’s not required to act in this capacity, correct?” The prosecutor asked.

“No, but she would be in danger if she turned down the role.” Julia explained. “If the women don’t get their choice of Top Dog, someone fills the power void and that woman would always see Kaz as a threat and would deal with her accordingly. Her life would literally be on the line.”

“You testified in a previous hearing that the defendant was a danger to society.” The prosecutor said. “Is that correct?”

“It is.” Julia said.

“Then what has changed so dramatically doctor?” The prosecutor asked.

“Kaz has changed.” Julia responded. “She understands the futility of her previous actions. She understands that perpetrating further violence will result in not only more prison time, but also the destruction of her own mental well-being. Previously she had refused to participate in any counseling programs. That’s no longer true. She has done the necessary work to become a stable member of society. That’s the difference.”

“So you’re promising this court that the defendant will never reoffend?” The prosecutor asked.

“I can’t make that promise.” Julia answered. “I can say with confidence that it is highly unlikely. If Ms. Proctor is given the chance, she is capable of living a productive life.”

“And if she is released, should the men of Melbourne walk around with helmets on in case she decides it’s time for another beating?” The prosecutor asked.

“Objection your honor!” Erica said as she stood up from her chair. “That is a highly offensive and improper question.”

“Sustained!” The judge responded. “Mr. Crown, you know better!”

“My apologies your honor.” The prosecutor said. “I was just attempting to point out the obvious.”

“That’s two strikes Mr. Crown!” The judge said. “Would you like to go for three? There’s a contempt charge that comes along with the third.”

“No your honor.” The prosecutor said. “I’m done with this witness.”

“The defense calls Helena Roberts to the stand.” Erica said as Helena walked up and took the oath.

“Can you tell the court who you are?” Erica asked.

“My name is Helena Roberts.” Helena said. “I own a design firm in Nashville, Tennessee.”

“Why are you here today Ms. Roberts?” Erica asked.

“I’m here because Kaz’s case was brought to my attention by my wife, Dr. Julia Millpond.” Helena said. “I understand that Kaz needs a plan in the event she’s released and I have offered to hire her to run a small family farm I own in Lynchburg, Tennessee. She would reside at the farmhouse and be responsible for the general upkeep of the livestock and the buildings.”

“Does anyone currently hold this position?” Erica asked.

“I have a cousin who keeps an eye on the place, but he has his own farm to tend to as well.” Helena explained. “Kaz grew up on a farm and is more than capable of handling the job.”

“Was this Dr. Millpond’s suggestion?” Erica asked.

“No actually, it was mine.” Helena said. “I’ve visited with Kaz quite a bit this week and I thought this would be a good opportunity for her. It would help me out as well.”

“Thank you Mrs. Roberts.” Erica said. “Your witness.”

“Ms. Roberts, are you saying you are willing to move the defendant to the States permanently?” The prosecutor asked.

“It’s Mrs. Roberts and yes I am.” Helena said. “She has a specialized skill set and we’ll be able to get her a working visa.”

“Why are you willing to go to so much trouble and expense for this woman?” The prosecutor asked.

“Because my wife believes she is ready to get out.” Helena said. “And I have every confidence in my wife’s diagnosis.”

“I have nothing further for this witness.” The prosecutor said.

“You may step down Mrs. Roberts.” The judge said. “Mr. Crown I have a question for you in this matter.”

“Yes your honor?” The prosecutor said as he stood up.

“You said you negotiated with the defendant’s previous attorney, correct?” The judge asked.

“I did your honor.” The prosecutor responded.

“Did you imply that the defendant would receive a lighter sentence if she plead guilty to her charges?” The judge asked.

“I might have mentioned that it was not uncommon for a defendant to receive a lighter sentence if they plead guilty.” The prosecutor said. “But I never promised anything. I simply left the sentencing up to the judge. I did not request the maximum sentence, but that is what the judge imposed.”

“Thank you.” The judge said. “If there are no further witnesses, I will retire to my chambers. You will be notified when I am ready to render my verdict.”

 

They all gathered in a small holding room while they waited for the verdict.

“Why didn’t you put me on the stand?” Will asked. “I could have helped.”

“This is a long shot at best Will.” Erica said. “If we had muddied the waters with the inference of an inappropriate relationship the appeal would sink and you’d be fired. We put on the best case we could. We’re just lucky Judge Wilson isn’t here. We never would have gotten passed the opening statement with him.”

“That’s a shame he got sick.” Julia said as she smirked. “I doubt if he’ll be going out for sushi again anytime soon.”

“Julia, did you…” Erica started. “Please tell me you didn’t.”

“I was with my wife all evening last night.” Julia said innocently. “We were in the room all night weren’t we?”

“Yes we were my love.” Helena said dreamily. “And a fantastic night it was!”

Just then the bailiff came in to tell them the judge was ready. Will reached over and squeezed Kaz’s hand to reassure her as they all went back in the courtroom. The judge walked back in at called the court back to order.

“I have reviewed this matter thoroughly and have come to my decision.” The judge started. “I do find the original sentence of twelve years was overly punitive. I am reducing the sentence to three years with the following conditions. Ms. Proctor will continue with her therapy for a period of no less than two years. She will also leave the State of Victoria and reside in the United States if Dr. Millpond can arrange for a visa. Ms. Proctor, you are two weeks shy of serving your sentence. I expect you to be on your best behavior during this time. If you have any further incidents at the prison, I will amend this sentence to five years. Do you understand me Ms. Proctor?”

“Yes I do your honor.” Kaz said as her legs shook beneath her. “Thank you.”

“I expect you to make the most of this.” The judge said. “Don’t disappoint us Ms. Proctor. I won’t be so kind if we meet again. Court is adjourned.”

“Oh my God!” Kaz yelped. “We won!”

“We did.” Erica said. “Now, can you behave for the next two weeks or do we need to arrange for you to stay in the slot?”

“I’ll be fine.” Kaz said as her smile lit up the room. “I promise. I won’t let you down.”

“See that you don’t.” Erica said as she walked out of the courtroom.

 

When the brawler returned to the prison, Kaz was floating on air. She had two weeks left to serve and she would be a free woman. Will helped her out of the brawler and removed her cuffs as soon as they entered the building. He dropped Kaz off with Officer Miles in the strip search room before he headed to the governor’s office.

“How’d it go?” Vera asked.

“They reduced her sentence.” Will said. “She’s getting out in two weeks.”

“Julia is a miracle worker isn’t she?” Vera said. “I never thought Proctor’s appeal would go anywhere.”

“I need to speak with you Vera.” Will said.

“What? Was there some problem in court?” Vera asked. “I know Proctor can be a handful.”

“No, there was no problem.” Will said. “I need to let you know I’m giving my notice. My last day will be two weeks from today.”

“What?” Vera asked. “What are you talking about? You can’t quit.”

“I can.” Will said. “I’ve been presented with an opportunity I can’t pass up. I’m outta here Vera.”

 

Just past ten that night, Julia and Helena returned to their suite. They had dinner with Erica to celebrate and had a bottle or two of champagne along with their meal. They were both feeling especially giddy and were making out with each other as they headed to the bedroom.

“I have an idea if you’re up for it.” Julia said as she held her wife closely.

“What’s that my darling?” Helena whispered as she nuzzled Julia’s neck.

“Can you take another two weeks off?” Julia asked. “I thought we might go to Perth for a few days and visit with Bridget’s parents and then head to Tahiti after that. What do you think?”

“You mean the place we went for our fifth anniversary?” Helena asked excitedly. “I think Brenda won’t mind running things for a little while longer. I should give her a call and check first though. What time is it there?”

“It’s a little after six a.m.” Julia said. “Why don’t you call her in a couple of hours? We wouldn’t want to wake her up at the crack of dawn now would we?”

“That would be awfully rude.” Helena said as she removed her dress. “I have something I want to do first anyway.”

“What’s that?” Julia asked.

“You.” Helena giggled as she unbuttoned Julia’s shirt.

A couple of hours later, they were laying naked and content in each other’s arms when Helena’s phone rang. Helena picked up her phone and saw Brenda’s name on the screen.

“Hey there!” Helena said brightly. “I was just about to call you….What?...What happened?...Let me call you back.”

“What is it?” Julia asked. “Some decorating emergency?”

“No my darling it’s not.” Helena said as tears started to flow down her cheeks. “I don’t know how to say this.”

“What is it?” Julia said as she sat up. “What’s happened?”

“Julia, it’s Howard.” Helena said through her tears. “I’m so sorry my love. He died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I know--Sorry, but life doesn't always go the way we planned.


	103. Saying Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia and Helena come home to say goodbye to Howard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to grab a box of tissues before reading this one. I apologize for causing any of you pain by including Howard's death, but it is a part of life. It's a difficult part, but this family will pull together and handle it.

The SUV pulled up outside Howard and Patricia’s house just after six p.m. Julia and Helena got out and walked hand in hand to the front door where they were met by Patricia. They each embraced her and walked inside.

“How are you Patricia?” Julia asked. “Is there anything you need?”

“I’m fine. I really am.” Patricia said quietly. “The girls stayed with me until Abigail got here. They offered to stay but I told them to go check on the staff. Howard would want things to go on as normally as possible.”

“Yes he would.” Julia said. “Is there anyone you need me to call or contact about the arrangements?”

“You know how he was.” Patricia said. “He already had everything planned out. All I had to do was make a call to put everything in motion. He knew this day was coming. We talked about it on several occasions. He wanted things to be as easy as possible.”

“There’s nothing easy about this for any of us.” Helena said as she squeezed Patricia’s hand. “It must have been horrible for you to find him like that.”

“I know this sounds strange, but it was peaceful.” Patricia said. “I woke up and looked over just like any other morning. He was usually awake long before me so I was surprised to see him there. He had this little smile on his face like he knew some sort of secret. When I touched his face I knew he was gone.”

“Are you comfortable staying here?” Julia asked. “Why don’t you stay at the house with us for a few days?”

“Franky is already ahead of you on that one.” Patricia said. “She’s already had my things taken over to the house. Abigail is going to stay with me as well. Everyone has been so kind and loving.”

“He loved you and so do we.” Helena said. “We’re here for whatever you need. All you have to do is ask.”

“I need to make a few more calls before I go to the house.” Patricia said as she got up and picked up an envelope from a table. “Before I forget, this is for you Julia.”

“Thank you.” Julia said as she took the letter and put it in her pocket. “We don’t want to be in your way. We just wanted to stop by before we went to the house. I’ll send Ryan right back over. You take your time and come over whenever you’re ready.”

“How are you two doing?” Patricia asked. “I know how difficult this is for you both.”

“It was quite a shock.” Helena said as her eyes watered. “I’m so grateful he went peacefully.”

“He told me that’s the way he wanted to go.” Patricia said. “He said if he got to choose he would just go to sleep and not wake up, warm and safe in his own bed.”

“And with you by his side.” Julia said as she hugged Patricia. “You made him so very happy Patricia. I can never tell you what that means to me.”

“He made me happy as well.” Patricia said. “We might not have had much time together, but we made the most of the time we did have.”

“We should be getting to the house.” Helena said. “I’m sure the others are waiting on us.”

“I’ll see you in a little while.” Patricia said as she hugged Helena. “I won’t be long.”

 

When Julia and Helena arrived at the house everyone was waiting on them. It was obvious that they had all spent the day crying. They each greeted the couple with hugs and words of condolence. Julia quickly excused herself and went up to her office.

“Is she OK?” Franky asked.

“You know how she is. She hasn’t shed a tear yet.” Helena said. “She’s been finding anything she can to keep herself busy. The only time she let go of that laptop of hers was to dote over me. I haven’t been much help at all. I’ve been a mess.”

Helena dissolved into tears and Allie quickly stepped up to hold her. After a few minutes, she settled back down and they all went to sit in the living room.

“What’s all that?” Helena asked as she looked into the dining room.

“As soon as word got out about what happened, people just started showing up with food.” Franky said. “We could feed an army for a week with all the stuff we’ve got.”

“Welcome to southern death rituals girls.” Helena said. “There’s a reason they call it comfort food.”

“Are you hungry?” Bea asked. “Can we get you anything?”

“I’m fine thank you.” Helena said. “I’m going upstairs to clean up a bit. It was a long flight.”

“Should we go check on Julia?” Allie asked.

“Leave her alone for now.” Helena said. “She’ll come out when she’s ready.”

 

Julia sat behind her desk flipping the envelope Patricia had given her between her fingers. She finally took a deep breath and opened it. Her eyes finally filled with tears as she read the short note written in Howard’s simple handwriting.

Dear Julia.

If you’re reading this then our world has changed. This is how it was supposed to be. I was meant to go first. I have not left you Little One, I have simply moved on. I will always live on in your heart.

The time has come to make those changes we talked about. Live for today Julia, but never forget to plan for tomorrow. We worked hard to make Eastbelle what it is. You must insure that our legacy lives on. 

You have been the truest joy of my life and I will always be grateful for the time we had together.

Lean on Helena. She’s the best thing that ever happened to you. She is the light you need to reach for when you feel the darkness closing in. She loves you as much as I do and that’s saying a lot.

You know what to do.

I will love you forever Little One—Howard.

P.S. Don’t forget to dance every once in a while.

 

Julia got up from her desk and walked to her bedroom. Helena was in the en suite getting ready to shower when she saw Julia standing in the doorway looking like a lost child. She quickly moved to take Julia in her arms and as soon as she had Julia in her grasp, Julia began to weep. They slowly slid together to the floor. Helena whispered words of comfort in Julia’s ear as she held her tightly. Several minutes later, Helena helped Julia to her feet and slowly began to undress her. When they were both stripped down, Helena gently led Julia into the shower and lovingly washed Julia’s hair and body.

When they finished in the shower, they both dressed and got ready for the guests who had already started arriving to pay their condolences.

“Are you ready to do this?” Helena asked.

“I am.” Julia said simply. “Just don’t wander too far away.”

“I won’t leave your side.” Helena said. “I promise.”

 

Julia and Helena spent the rest of the evening greeting the staff and guests who had come by to pay their respects. The house was full of people who all told stories about how wonderful Howard had been to them. Julia smiled brightly as she watched the crowd eat, drink and chatter.

“How’re you holding up Julia?” Bea asked as she handed Julia a fresh drink.

“I’m good.” Julia said. “The old man would have loved this.”

“There are so many people!” Allie exclaimed. “I can’t get over it.”

“This is just the beginning.” Julia said. “Howard North touched a lot of lives and made them better. People don’t forget that.”

“If this is just the beginning then we might need ta have tha memorial service at the football stadium!” Franky said. “I swear that man knew everyone in town.”

“It’s the sign of a life well lived Franky.” Julia said. “Everyone seems to be heading out now. Try to get some rest. I’m going to need you all at full speed over the next few days.”

“Sure boss.” Franky said. “Whatever ya need.”

 

Helena rolled over and looked at the clock which read two-fifteen. She looked over to see Julia’s side of the bed empty with a note on the pillow. Gone to see Howard was all it said.

Julia walked through the morgue with the coroner’s assistant who was on duty. He was used to Julia showing up on occasion at odd hours and over the years they had become quite friendly with each other.

“Who is it you need to see again?” He asked.

“Howard North.” Julia responded.

“Here he is.” He said as he opened a drawer and slid out the body. “This one died of natural causes. They’re picking him up in the morning to take him to the crematorium.”

“Can I have a minute alone please?” Julia asked.

“Yeah, sure.” He said. “I’ll be right outside when you’re done.”

“Thanks.” Julia said.

Julia reached over and slowly unzipped the body bag just enough for her to see Howard’s face. She sat down on a stool next to him and stroked his cheek.

“Hey old man.” Julia said quietly. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but there are some things I need to say to you. Sorry I wasn’t around when you left, but if I know you, you planned it that way. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to go on without you here, but I’ll figure it out. You did a good job getting me ready for this day, but I have to tell you, it’s breaking my heart. I’ll do what we talked about, I will. You are Eastbelle Howard and I won’t forget that. I just needed to come by and tell you one more time how much I love you. I’ll miss you old man. More than you’ll ever know.”

Julia leaned down and kissed Howard’s forehead before she slowly closed the bag again. “Goodbye.”

 

Bea walked out into the early morning sun ready to go for a run. She looked over and saw Julia talking to Ryan in the drive. The conversation looked serious and she didn’t want to intrude. She saw Julia reach out and hug Ryan and then Julia turned and started toward the house.

“Good morning.” Julia said when she saw Bea.

“Hey.” Bea responded. “How are you feeling today?”

“I feel good.” Julia said with a small smile on her face. “I need a favor from you.”

“Anything.” Bea said.

“I need you and Cat to join Franky and Bridget in my office around nine.” Julia said. “Can you do that?”

“We’ll be there Julia.” Bea said. “No worries at all.”

“See you then.” Julia said as she walked back into the house.

“Wonder what that’s about.” Bea said out loud as she started out on her run.

 

At nine o’clock Bridget and Franky joined Bea and Allie outside of Julia’s office. The door lock buzzed and when they walked in they saw not only Julia, but Helena and Ryan waiting on them as well.

“Have a seat.” Julia said as she sat next to Helena. “We need to talk.”

“Is there a problem?” Franky asked.

“Not at all.” Julia said. “With Howard’s passing, there are going to be some changes around here. First, Franky you’ll be taking over all the functions in running the estate on your own. Your title will be executive estate manager.”

“Yeah, OK.” Franky said. “If you think I’m ready for it.”

“I know you are.” Julia said. “Bridget, I’m going to need you to keep a close eye on the staff. I’m afraid you’re going to be covered up with grief counselling for a little while.”

“I was expecting that.” Bridget said. “I’ve already made arrangements for group sessions for anyone to attend. There are a few of the more fragile members I’ll be checking in with individually.”

“Thank you. I knew I could count on you.” Julia said. “I’ve spoken with Patricia and she doesn’t want to keep the house. It’s too much for her to keep up with. She’ll be moving in with Abigail in a week or two. Brenda and Cat, I was wondering if you might be interested in taking it over. I thought since you’re trying to start a family, the house might work for you. I don’t need an answer today, but I do want you to think about it.”

“I love that house.” Allie said. “I don’t think there’s anything to talk about. It’s perfect for us.”

“It is perfect for us.” Bea said. “We don’t need any time to think about it. Just let me know how much I need to make the check out for to Patricia.”

“She doesn’t want any money.” Julia said. “She just wants the house to stay in the family and so do I. Thank you.”

“No need to thank us.” Bea said. “We’re thrilled with the idea.”

“Since that’s settled, there’s something else I need to let all of you know about.” Julia said. “Howard and I knew this day would come eventually and we came to an agreement about what should happen after he was gone. Eastbelle isn’t just a house, it’s a family and I have an obligation to keep that family growing. Ryan will be named the heir to Eastbelle. I’ve spoken with him and he’s prepared to take on the responsibilities that incurs. He will finish school and take the Bar exam. After that, he will work directly with me so when the time comes he’ll be ready to take over.”

“I guess I need to be looking for a new driver then, eh boss?” Franky asked.

“No, we have that covered.” Julia said. “Will Jackson will be arriving in a couple of weeks. He’ll be taking over for Ryan after he gets used to driving on the right side of the road.”

“Will Jackson?” Bea asked. “The same Will Jackson I’m thinking of?” Won’t that be a problem?”

“Not at all.” Julia said. “Will knows he could have gone to prison without my help. He wants to start a new life here with Kaz. Since they haven’t had the chance to see if their relationship will work, Kaz will run Helena’s farm in Lynchburg while Will stays here with us. That will give them the time they need to sort things out for themselves. They’ll be able to see each other, but still have some space to get used to the change. It should work well for everyone involved.”

“I guess I’d better get used ta calling you boss, eh kid?” Franky teased.

“No Franky.” Julia said. “I was never Howard’s boss. He was my equal, my partner. You will be to Ryan what Howard was to me, an advisor, a confident and most of all a guiding force. You two will be on equal footing when it comes to Eastbelle. There will be arguments and disagreements along the way, but you are always to present a united front to the staff. That’s how this works.”

“I couldn’t ask for a better partner.” Ryan said. “Thank you Julia.”

“Howard’s memorial service will be the day after tomorrow at his church downtown.” Julia said. “We’ll have a private service here afterward for the staff. Franky, Helena has drawn up some plans and I need you to get the grounds keeping staff to work on it right away.”

“Will do boss.” Franky said as Helena handed her the plans. 

“I want to thank you all.” Julia said. “You’ve been incredible through all of this. We’ll still have some tough days ahead, but we owe it to Howard to keep going. It’s what he would have wanted.”

 

Late that afternoon, they were all still dealing with greeting the steady stream of visitors that came through. It seemed everyone in the city had a story about Howard and how he had changed their outlook on life. Bea needed a breather from all of the socializing and she stepped out back onto the veranda where she found Julia sitting alone drinking a beer.

“Hey.” Bea said. “Mind a little company?”

“Not at all.” Julia said. “Grab a beer. Have a seat.”

“How’re you doing?” Bea asked. “I know you’re sick of answering that, but I’d really like to know.”

“I’m not going to lie to you.” Julia said. “I feel like I’ve aged ten years in two days.”

“I know what you mean.” Bea said. “When Deb died I felt old as dirt.”

“It’ll get easier with time.” Julia said. “I know that, but right now it hurts like hell.”

“I’m glad to hear you say that to tell you the truth.” Bea said. “You’ve been so upbeat and together about everything I was beginning to get worried.”

“You know what it’s like to be a leader.” Julia said. “I can’t let everyone see me fall apart. If I keep going, they’ll keep going. That’s just how it has to be, but with you I don’t have to do that. You know what I’m feeling and I can trust you to help me be strong.”

“Yeah I do.” Bea said. “This place won’t be the same without him.”

“No it won’t.” Julia said. “That’s why it was time to go ahead with the plan. We’re all going to have to learn how to keep this place going without him. It’ll take some time, but we’ll get there eventually.”

“Ryan is a good choice.” Bea said. “He’s a good man.”

“Yes he is.” Julia said. “He’s the one with the soft heart and Franky’s the pragmatist, but I think it will work. If anything ever happens to me, you’ll have to take over as the referee. I have the added bonus of covering the next generation as well if you and Cat get pregnant. Your child could inherit this place one day.”

“That’s a lovely thought but we have to get pregnant first.” Bea said. “We’re going into the doctor’s office for the next try.”

“It’ll happen.” Julia said. “I know it will.”

“How are you so sure?” Bea asked.

“Because now there’s an extra angel watching out for us all.” Julia said. “He never let me down before. I sincerely doubt if he’s going to start now.”

 

The funeral was held at the First Baptist Church, Capitol Hill in downtown Nashville. The church was huge and was overflowing with people. Several speakers eulogized Howard including the Mayor, David Briley. He told the congregation that Howard understood the word community better than anyone he had ever met and that Howard’s love for the city and its residents was palpable. When he had finished, CeCe Winans stood up front and sang with a loud clear voice a song Howard had chosen for the service.

Here we are again  
That old familiar place  
Where the winds will blow  
No one ever knows the time nor place  
Don't cry for me  
Don't shed a tear  
The time I shared with you will always be  
And when I'm gone, please carry on  
Don't Cry for me  
No one is the blame,  
My death was meant to be  
Don't carry guilt nor shame  
The reason why I came soon you'll see  
Don't cry for me  
Don't shed a tear  
The time I shared with you will always be  
And when I'm gone, please carry on  
Don't Cry for me  
Don't cry when life is not the joy it should be  
With life comes pain  
Soon time will end this course appointed  
And you will be rewarded  
And all the world will see  
Don't cry for me  
Don't shed a tear  
The time I shared with you will always be  
And when I'm gone  
Life still carries on  
Don't cry for me

The congregation erupted into applause when she finished and Julia took the lectern.

“Howard North was the best person I’ve ever known.” Julia started. “He taught me many things. He taught me how to laugh and he taught me how to dance, but most importantly, Howard taught me how to love. People say I’m smart. That may be true, but Howard was wise. He knew the secret to living a happy life and he was more than glad to tell that secret to whoever would listen. He shared that knowledge with his every word and his every deed. So I leave you today with this, show love and kindness whenever you can and however you can. That’s what we have to do. It’s a small price to pay for having the pleasure of this great man’s company in our lives.”

When the funeral was over, the Eastbelle family gathered in the back yard. A new garden had been built with plants and flowers all around. In the center, there was a new twelve foot magnolia tree that had been planted. Julia stood in front of the crowd with Helena on one side and Patricia on the other.

“Everyone standing here owes Howard a debt of gratitude.” Julia said. “This was his home and he loved it just like he loved each of you. Howard tended these grounds for many years before he took his place by my side and the all beauty you see around you has been nurtured by his touch. The magnolia that centers this garden has been planted with Howard’s ashes. He will always be a part of Eastbelle. We will keep his memory alive and honor him by continuing to follow his wise words. Whenever you find yourself faced with a difficult choice take a moment and let Howard’s voice fill your ears. Do right and right will follow. It really is that simple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I gave Howard his due with this. Let me know what you think.  
> If you're interested, google CeCe Winans version of "Don't Cry for Me". It's beautiful.


	104. Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaz and Will get to Nashville and Allie and Bea make another attempt to get pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday everyone! After the last chapter, this one is a bit more light-hearted. If it makes you feel any better, the last one caused me physical pain to write. Thank you for all your kind comments. They meant the world to me.

It had been over a week since Howard’s funeral and things at Eastbelle were bustling but there was still a pall of grief hanging in the air. While everyone was busier than ever dealing with the changes, the house was quiet. Julia had maintained a stoic front but there was a sadness in her eyes that had not previously been there. Each day she would stroll through the grounds chatting with the staff she encountered providing encouragement and expressing gratitude for the kind words that were inevitably offered. 

Bea had been working with Ryan’s boyfriend Jason on some renovations to Howard and Patricia’s house. She had spent the day with Jason going over the structural changes that were necessary to move the seahorse window over to the new house. The process had proved to be more complicated than Bea had anticipated, but the result would be worth the trouble. This was going to be their home for a very long time and Bea wanted things to be perfect. That night at dinner, Bea excitedly reported their progress to everyone and she was surprised when Julia quickly excused herself from the table and went upstairs.

“I’m sorry.” Bea said. “I should have been more considerate. I didn’t mean to upset her.”

“It’s alright.” Helena said. “You’re excited and so are we. I’ll go up and check on her in a minute.”

“Would you mind if I went?” Bea asked. “I want to apologize to her for going on like that.”

“You don’t owe her an apology Brenda.” Helena said. “Just go talk to her. That’s what she needs.”

“Thanks.” Bea said as she got up from the table and headed upstairs.

When she arrived at Julia’s office, Bea took a deep breath before she quietly knocked on the door. The buzzer sounded immediately and Bea poked her head around the door when she opened it.

“You got a minute?” Bea asked. “Or would you rather be left alone?”

“Come on in.” Julia said as she got up from her desk and poured them both a drink. “Sorry about that exit. Sometimes it hits me like a wave that he’s not coming back.”

“That still happens to me sometimes with Deb.” Bea said as she accepted the glass from Julia and sat down. “It never completely goes away.”

“No it doesn’t.” Julia said. “Please don’t misunderstand why I walked out. I couldn’t be more pleased that you and Cat are making the house your own.”

“I get it.” Bea said. “Change can be exciting, but it’s never easy. I know where you’re coming from and I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was for causing you any more pain.”

“No apology is necessary.” Julia said as she sipped her drink. “It’s me who should apologize. I shouldn’t let it get the better of me. Howard would chew my ass out for pouting like that.”

“It’s not pouting Julia, it’s grief.” Bea said. “There’s a difference.”

“I suppose.” Julia said as she downed her glass and refilled it. “So tell me, when are you and Cat going to give it a go again with the baby?”

“It should be in the next couple of days.” Bea said. “Ryan wasn’t thrilled when we asked him to abstain this week. He and Jason had a big night out planned last weekend but the doctor said it would give us a better shot at it.”

“He’ll live.” Julia chuckled. “It’s really none of my business, but there’s something else that might help as well.”

“What’s that?” Bea asked.

“It’s not a proven fact, but there’s evidence to suggest that conception is more common after an orgasm.” Julia said. “You might want to think about rocking her world right before the insertion.”

“I can’t do that Julia!” Bea exclaimed. “We’re going to be in the doctor’s office!”

“Why can’t you?” Julia asked. “Pam will understand. Just tell her you want a little privacy beforehand.”

“I couldn’t!” Bea said. “What? I’m just supposed to say, ‘Hey doc, do ya mind giving me a minute to diddle my wife before we do this?’”.

“I’ll call her if you want me to.” Julia said. “It can’t hurt to try can it?”

“You’re serious about this aren’t you?” Bea asked. 

“Yeah I’m serious.” Julia said as she filled up Bea’s glass. “You want to have a baby don’t you?”

“Well yes but…” Be started. “I just don’t see myself having sex in a doctor’s office.”

“A couple of years ago you couldn’t see yourself having sex with a woman.” Julia pointed out. “Things change. I can’t imagine Cat would have a problem with the idea.”

“No she wouldn’t.” Bea said as she gulped down her drink. “She’s rather fond of new and different places if you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean.” Julia giggled as she filled Bea’s glass and her own. “Helena’s always been a fan as well.”

“Really?” Bea asked. “Like where?”

“She’s fond of cars, trains and planes.” Julia said. “I guess it’s the motion thing but her favorite is a pool or a spa. She does love the water.”

“Our pool?” Bea asked. “You’re kidding.”

“No I’m not kidding.” Julia said. “I can’t believe you’ve never heard us out there. It happens pretty frequently. Maybe not lately but it happens. Don’t tell me you’ve never done it in the pool.”

“Um…yeah we have.” Bea admitted as she downed her drink. 

“Alright then.” Julia said as she filled up Bea’s glass. “You can do this Brenda. Come on. Give it a go.”

“You’ll call the doctor for me?” Bea asked shyly.

“I will.” Julia said as she swigged her drink. “But you can’t chicken out at the last minute.”

“Yeah, OK.” Bea said. “I’ll try.”

“You won’t try.” Julia said seriously. “You’re going to do it. If you really want a child you’ll do whatever you need to do to make that happen.”

“Why didn’t you and Helena ever have children?” Bea asked. “You’d both make great parents.”

“Have you met me?” Julia asked indignantly. “I’m scared to death of children.”

“Why in the world are you scared of children?” Bea laughed.

“Children are mean.” Julia said. “The few times I was ever around other children when I was a kid, it didn’t go very well. I wasn’t exactly normal and kids have a way of letting you know that. They weren’t very nice to me.”

“Oh Julia. That’s so sad!” Bea said. “Not all kids are mean though. You get along fine with Tess and Noah.”

“When’s the last time you saw me anywhere near Noah?” Julia pointed out. “I keep my distance intentionally.”

“You won’t be keeping your distance with our kid.” Bea said defiantly. “We’ll see to that.”

“Don’t hold your breath.” Julia said. “I want you to be able to have what you want and you want a child. I’ll do whatever I can to help with that, but don’t be expecting me to play nanna. It’s not gonna happen.”

I think we’re gonna have enough nannas around as it is.” Bea said. “Once Kaz gets here we’ll be adding another one to the pile. Have you told her about me yet by the way?”

“Not yet.” Julia said as she filled up their glasses again. “I haven’t quite decided how to spring that one on them.”

“You’re sure it won’t be a problem?” Bea asked. “Kaz can be a right pain in the arse ya know.”

“I know.” Julia said as she sipped her drink. “She has a lot of guilt when it comes to you. Once she realizes you’re alive I think the relief in that will secure her silence. It worked with Vera. There’s no reason it won’t work with her.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Bea asked. “Then what?”

“I’ll make it clear to her that it’s in her best interests to keep her mouth shut.” Julia said. “She has changed Brenda. She’s not the woman you remember any more than you’re the woman she remembers. You both need to take a step back and give each other a chance. You might be surprised.”

“If you say so.” Bea said grudgingly. “I gotta get going. If I stay up here drinking with you much longer, I’m going to be sotted.”

“Thanks for coming up to check on me.” Julia said as she got up and pulled Bea into a hug. “It’s helped to talk about the future instead of dwelling on the past.”

“Anytime.” Bea said as she hugged her friend. “You know where to find me. I love ya Julia.”

 

Bea walked back to the guest house. She had quite a buzz going after all the drinks with Julia. She walked into the house and found Allie curled up on the bed reading a book.

“Well hey there!” Allie beamed as she put her book down. “I’m guessing after all that time Julia didn’t knock you back when you went to check on her. How’d it go?”

“It was good.” Bea said as she flopped onto the bed next to Allie. “She made a suggestion for our conception appointment.”

“And what was that?” Allie said as she cuddled into Bea’s side. 

“I’d rather show you than tell you.” Bea giggled as she rolled on top of her wife. 

 

A few days later Bea and Allie arrived at the doctor’s office with a fresh sample from Ryan. Bea nervously sat next to Allie and held her hand as the doctor performed a cursory exam.

“Everything looks good.” The doctor said as she walked towards the door. “I just need to step out for a while to get the sample prepared. Hit that button over there to let me know when you’re ready for me to come back in.”

When the doctor walked out Allie looked at Bea and smiled slyly. “Get to work babe. We don’t want to be here all day. We have to meet Kaz’s plane this arvo.”

“Do me a favor yeah?” Bea said nervously. “Don’t talk about Kaz right now. It’ll put me off.”

“It’s doctor’s orders babe.” Allie said seductively as she reached out for Bea. “Now put that magic tongue of yours on me and let’s make a baby.”

Allie’s heart rate was still elevated when the doctor came back in the room. Bea whispered in Allie’s ear how much she loved her while the doctor did her work.

“Just relax and keep your legs elevated for about an hour and then you can go home.” The doctor said. “We’ll know in a few weeks if it worked.”

“I already know.” Allie said as she put her hands on her belly. “We did it. We made a baby.”

 

That same morning, Helena and Julia had flown to Houston to meet Will and Kaz’s flight. They stood outside the jet as the car pulled onto the private tarmac.

“Welcome to the States!” Helena beamed as Will and Kaz got out of the car. “I’m afraid you’ll have to suffer through a couple of more hours on a plane, but we’ll be home soon.”

“You didn’t have to come and meet us.” Will said. “We would have been fine on our own.”

“We have something we need to speak with you about before we get there.” Julia explained as they boarded the jet. “Sit down and get comfortable. You’re going to want to have a drink before we start.”

The plane had taken off soon after they got settled. Once they had reached a cruising altitude Julia had Amanda bring everyone another round of drinks.

“Vera told us about Howard.” Will said. “We’re very sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.” Julia said. “I’m sorry you won’t have the chance to meet him. He was truly one of a kind.”

“I know how I felt when I lost my father.” Kaz said sadly. “And from what I’ve heard Howard was a good man.”

“He was.” Helena said. “But there’s plenty of time for you to hear about him another time. There’s something else we need to discuss.”

“Can I ask something first?” Kaz asked. “Do the people where we’re going know about me and my past?”

“Everyone where we’re going has a past Kaz.” Julia said. “That’s what we want to speak with you about. The people you’re about to meet will accept you with no judgement. They’ve all been in your shoes in one way or another and they’re looking forward to your arrival.”

“I know Allie is but…” Kaz said.

“About that.” Helena interrupted. “We don’t call her Allie. Her name is Cat now.”

“What?” Kaz asked. “Why?”

“Because of her wife.” Julia said. “Before I explain, I need you both to understand some things. You have both done things in the past that have caused you problems. Helena and I have done what was in our power to help you leave that part of your life behind, but there’s a price for that. You are about to join a family and you will have an obligation to protect that family at all costs. Some members of that family are more at risk than others. Along the way, some of them may choose to let you know about their own pasts, others won’t and some you already know.”

“We know Franky and Bridget are there along with Allie.” Will said. “You told us that before.”

“There’s one more.” Julia said. “There’s someone there you never expected to see again. I need you both to understand that she has a life here now and I will do anything to keep her past from destroying her. Now I want you to be happy here and have a good life but you’ve both seen what I’m capable of doing firsthand. I’m telling you both now, if you ever do anything to threaten this woman’s happiness, you will regret it. Do we understand each other?”

“We get it.” Kaz said seriously. “We’re in no place to judge anyone else. Who is it?”

 

When they got off the plane in Nashville, Bea and Allie were waiting with Ryan on the tarmac. As soon as Kaz stepped off the plane, Allie ran over to her and threw her arms around her tightly. Will stepped off the plane behind them and froze in his tracks when he saw Bea.

“Bea?” Will said. “Is it really you?”

“It Brenda now.” Bea said. “It’s good to see you Will.”

“Can I hug you?” Will asked. “I’ve never been so happy to see anyone in my life!”

“Course ya can!” Bea said as she opened her arms to Will and hugged him. “Welcome to Nashville.”

“I don’t believe it!” Kaz said as she looked at Bea in amazement.

“You’ll get used to it Mumma.” Allie said as she took Bea’s hand. “Come on. Let’s get you home.”

 

Six weeks later, they had all fallen into a new routine. Kaz had stayed at Eastbelle for her first couple of days, but she was eager to get to Lynchburg and see about the farm. She had been thrilled with the setup. She would spend the week caring for the livestock and tending to the property. Helena’s cousin happily allowed his teenage son to fill in for Kaz every weekend so Kaz could come and visit with Will and the others. The long days of physical labor provided Kaz with a calm she had never experienced before and her mood lightened exponentially. Allie would bring a van load of the girls she worked with at Thistle Farms out to the farm once a week to enjoy the peace and quiet and ride the horses. 

The last day of July was Julia’s birthday and Helena had arranged for a special dinner. Franky had stepped up and offered to do a barbeque. It was the first since Howard had died, but Helena thought Julia was ready. Franky went to great pains to follow Howard’s instructions to the tee wanting everything to be perfect. 

“You did the old man proud Franky.” Julia said after they finished eating. “That was really good!”

“Thanks Doc.” Franky said. “But don’t ask me ta do it again anytime soon. This heat nearly knocked me on my arse!”

“Then why don’t ya cool off a bit baby?” Bridget said as she playfully bumped her hip into Franky’s.

“Cause you love it when I’m all heated up Gidge.” Franky teased her wife. 

“Are they ever going to stop honeymooning?” Bea asked as she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t act like you and blondie have slowed down.” Franky said. “I saw ya in tha pool last night. I had ta turn around and keep the dogs occupied. Athena started howling when she heard tha ruckus!”

“Is that what got her going?” Allie asked. “I thought it was the moon.”

“Moon my arse!” Franky teased. “It was tha moan!”

“What’s an arse?” Noah asked as he climbed up in Bea’s lap.

“Thanks Franky.” Bea said. “Judith’ll never let us babysit again if you keep expanding his vocabulary.”

“Where is she anyway?” Franky asked. “I thought they were going to be here for dinner.”

“Caught up in young love I imagine. Jamie has to start back to class next week so they won’t have as much time together.” Helena said as she brought out the cake. “Happy birthday my darling! Blow out the candles!”

“We have a little gift for you.” Allie said after Julia blew out the candles on the cake.

“You know I don’t need anything.” Julia said.

“We know you don’t need it.” Bea said. “But we thought you might like it.”

Julia had a look of confusion on her face as she opened the small rectangular box and looked at the contents.

“Is this what I think it is?” Julia asked.

“It is.” Bea said as she gently took Noah off her lap and handed him to Kaz. 

“This isn’t a joke?” Julia asked.

“No joke.” Allie said as she took Bea’s hand. “We wanted you to be the first to know.”

“Know what?” Helena asked. “What is it?”

“It’s a pregnancy test.” Julia said as she held up the box. “I told you the old man wouldn’t let you down! It’s positive!”

“Holy shit they did it!” Franky yelled.

“Holy shit!” Noah repeated.

 

The beginning of Allie’s pregnancy had been difficult. She had daily bouts of nausea that made her miserable. Bea had been attentive and patient throughout the ordeal, but for the first time in her life, she experienced real sexual frustration. Allie didn’t have much interest in sex at all and it left Bea wanting. It was difficult for her to share a bed with Allie and not be able to express herself sexually with her, but she reminded herself how sick she had been with Deb and found anyway she could to help Allie feel better despite her own frustration.

When Allie started her second trimester, Bea didn’t know what had hit her. Allie went from “Don’t touch me” to “Don’t stop touching me” in an instant. Allie was insatiable. Her sexual appetite was in overdrive and Bea found herself pinned against every wall and surface in their new house. Every night before they went to sleep, Bea would kiss Allie’s belly and talk to their baby. She would do the same thing when she woke up in the morning, but that inevitably led to further activities.

Christmas was quickly approaching and Allie’s baby bump seemed to grow by the day. There had been a scare at the beginning of her third trimester where Allie thought she was having contractions. The doctor had assured them everything was fine, but had suggested that Allie curtail her volunteer work until after the baby had arrived. Allie busied herself organizing the loads of baby clothes she had purchased along with the ridiculous number of gifts they had received from their friends. At Allie’s request, Bea had painted a mural on one of the walls in the nursery. The wall was covered in pictures of happy animals playing by the ocean. The nursery was completed and waiting long before the baby’s arrival was due.

On Christmas Eve they all gathered together in the dining room for dinner. David, Marie, as well as Tess and Alan had come again for Christmas. Kaz and Will joined the group for the holiday dinner. Their relationship was moving along well, but they had both decided to take things slowly and not get ahead of themselves. When Julia entered the room with Helena she stopped as tears filled her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Julia said as she tried to hold back her tears. “Christmas was his favorite.”

“We’re all still here for you Julia.” Bridget said. “We miss him too.”

For the first time since Howard had died, Julia let her entire family see her grief. They all dissolved into tears together and once everyone had calmed down they enjoyed Christmas Eve dinner together.

After dinner they were all in the living room watching Tess excitedly open some of her presents. Julia quietly walked over and handed an envelope to Allie. When she opened it, Allie couldn’t believe her eyes as she showed the contents to Bea.

“Julia, we can’t accept this.” Bea said. “It’s too much.”

“No it’s not.” Julia said. “Children are expensive. I’ll double the trust if you’ll tell me whether it’s a boy or a girl.”

Allie looked back over the paperwork. Her eyes had not been deceiving her. She was holding the paperwork for a ten million dollar trust in the name of “Baby Novak”.

“I think we’ll be able to get by on this thanks.” Allie said. “I don’t mean to sound trite. I just don’t really know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Helena said. “We wanted to do it. We want baby Novak to have the best life possible.”

“Hear that kid?” Franky yelled at Allie stomach. “Ya managed ta hit the lotto before ya were born!”

 

New Year’s Eve came the next week and Bea and Allie spent the day alone together in their new home. Everyone else had gone to Miami for the holiday but the doctor suggested that it wouldn’t be a good idea for Allie to fly. Margot had prepared them a gourmet dinner and after they ate, they cuddled up on front of the fireplace.

“Happy anniversary Sunshine.” Bea said as she toasted her wife with sparkling cider. “May all our years together be as happy as this one. I love you.”

“I love you too babe.” Allie said as she kissed her wife softly. “You are a dream come true and I never want to wake up from it.”

 

Will took over all the main driving duties so Ryan could study for the bar exam. He had graduated with honors in December, but that would mean nothing until he could practice the law. Franky worked with him every day to make sure he was on track. Bridget taught him techniques to use to keep his focus when he was feeling tired. The bar exam was notoriously difficult and only thirty percent of the students from the night school passed on their first attempt. Ryan allowed himself to go out with Jason one night a week just to give himself a break from studying. If Jason hadn’t been around, Ryan was convinced he would have burned out long before the exam.

The day of the exam soon arrived and Franky made sure Ryan ate breakfast before Will drove him over to take the test. The exam took two days and Julia had made arrangements for Ryan to stay at a hotel close by the exam site to keep him focused. When Ryan returned home after the exam he was exhausted. Julia sent Ryan and Jason to Miami for two weeks to recover. The results wouldn’t be back until April, but Ryan was relieved to be done with it.

When Ryan returned from Miami, he went to check on Allie right away. Her due date was coming closer and he was relieved the baby had not come while he was away.

“Jesus!” Ryan exclaimed when he saw Allie. “You got as big as a house! Are you sure there’s just one in there?”

“It’s a good thing you’re gay.” Allie said. “You’d have a hard time picking up chicks with charm like that!”

“Leave her alone Ryan.” Bea said protectively. “She looks beautiful. And yes there’s just one in there.”

“Sorry.” Ryan said. “It just surprised me. Are you feeling OK? Do you need anything?”

“It’s bloody uncomfortable.” Allie whined. “And I could use a night without getting up four times to go to the loo.”

“I don’t think I can do anything about that.” Ryan said. “Anything I can help you with?”

“Can you get Franky to stop taking bets on when I’ll be going into labor?” Allie asked. “She’s got the whole staff betting on when I’m having this kid.”

“Um, I’ll see what I can do, but you know how she is.” Ryan said. “I know we talked about this, but I am the baby’s daddy. Can you please tell me if it’s a boy or a girl?”

“You’ve waited this long. My due date is next week.” Allie said as she struggled to get up off the couch. Bea reached over and helped her stand up. “Uh-oh. You might not be waiting long after all. I think my water just broke.”

“Ryan, you go tell the others. I’ll get her to the hospital.” Bea said as she went to grab Allie’s hospital bag. “Come on Sunshine. Our little bundle of joy seems to be in a rush to make an appearance.”

“Maybe it’s another false alarm.” Allie said. 

“Sweetheart, your water broke.” Bea said. “This is not a false alarm.”

 

Several hours later they were all seated in the waiting area of the maternity ward at Vanderbilt Hospital. Ryan came out every hour or so to update everyone on Allie’s progress. He assured them all that Allie was doing well even though she had screamed at both he and Brenda about how this was all their fault and she had no idea how they had talked her into it. 

Will sat with his arm around Kaz. Franky paced the floor. Helena and Bridget flipped through magazines and Julia worked on her laptop while they waited on the next report from Ryan. He had been gone for some time after his last update and they were all on edge.

“Shit what’s taking so long?” Franky exclaimed.

“Babies come in their own time darling.” Bridget said. “Why don’t you have a seat? You’re making everyone nervous.”

“Like we’re all not nervous anyway?” Franky asked. “Where the fuck is he?”

Just then Ryan walked out wearing a pair of scrubs and a huge smile on his face.

“It’s a girl!” Ryan exclaimed. “She’s twenty inches long and she weighs eight pounds!”

“How’s Cat?” Kaz asked. “Is she alright?”

“She’s great!” Ryan beamed. “Everything went smooth as silk. No problems at all.”

“Can we see her?” Kaz asked.

“You can come back two at a time.” Ryan said. “They want Julia and Helena to come back first. Come on. I’ll show you where they are.”

Julia and Helena followed Ryan through the doors to the maternity ward and down the hall. Ryan poked his head around the corner and checked to see if Allie was ready. Bea sat on the edge of the bed next to Allie holding the baby.

“Congratulations you two!” Helena chimed quietly. “I hear it went well.”

“Allie was such a trooper.” Bea bragged. “She was incredible.”

“You were the incredible one.” Allie said. “I’m surprised I didn’t manage to pull your arm off during that last bit. Come say hello to our daughter.”

“Oh she’s beautiful!” Helena squealed as she gazed down at the baby. “She looks just like you!”

“Ya think?” Allie questioned. “Do I look that splotchy?”

“You know what I mean.” Helena said. “She’s perfect!”

“Yes she is.” Bea said proudly. “Julia, you can come a bit closer. It’s OK.”

“I’m good thanks.” Julia said as she watched from across the room. “Cat, are you feeling OK? Should I get the nurse for anything?”

“I’m fine Julia.” Allie said. “Come here. I want to introduce you to someone.”

Julia walked over and stood beside Helena. “So does she have a name yet?”

“She does.” Bea said. “It’s Julia. Julia North Novak. Come have a cuddle with your namesake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will only be one more chapter to this story. It will be an epilogue of sorts so be prepared to skip through some time like this one did. It is time for this tale to come to an end. I have enjoyed writing it and have loved reading your comments, but it is time for me to move on to other projects. Please let me know what you think--I do love hearing from you all.


	105. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Julia proves to be more than a handful!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her it is my lovelies--the final installment. I hope you enjoy it!

By the time baby Julia was three months old, Bea and Allie had reached a point of exhaustion they didn’t know existed. Little Julia was a good baby except for one thing. She never slept for more than four hours at a time. She would go to sleep after Allie had fed her, but she wouldn’t stay asleep. She would wake up and fuss loudly until one of her Mums picked her up and to top it off, they discovered quickly that only two things kept Julia happy—listening to music and being read to. Bea had lost count of the number of nights she had fallen asleep in the rocker with Julia in her arms with an open book on her lap.

Ryan had taken to staying over at their house twice a week so Bea and Allie could get a full night’s sleep when he was there. He had passed the Bar exam and was a licensed attorney now. Julia worked with him to develop networks. His practice focused on young adults who found themselves in trouble with the law. They traveled together on occasion, but due to his daughter’s situation, he didn’t like to be gone for more than a few days at a time wanting to help out as much as he could.

Allie had reached a breaking point one afternoon. Bea had gone out with Helena for the day to an estate sale near Kaz’s farm. They had left early that morning and wouldn’t be returning until later that evening. Baby Julia had been especially stubborn that day and would not go down for a nap no matter what Allie tried. The infant had been screaming for over an hour straight when Allie heard a knock at the front door. Julia was standing on the porch with her arms full of children’s books.

“Oh thank God!” Allie exclaimed over the baby’s cries when she saw Julia. “Just set those over there, will you?”

“Are you OK?” Julia asked with a look of confusion on her face.

“Take her.” Allie said as she thrust the baby towards Julia. “Please Julia, just take her.”

“Take her where?” Julia said as she took the baby from Allie.

“Anywhere!” Allie screamed. “I know it makes me the worst mother in the world, but I can’t take listening to her cry for one more minute!”

“She stopped.” Julia said as she held the baby. “You still want me to take her somewhere?”

“I don’t believe it!” Allie said as she watched the child coo in Julia’s arms. “Can you hold on to her for a few minutes? I have got to go to the loo!”

A very uncomfortable looking Julia walked over and sat down on the couch holding the child. She looked down at her and little Julia started babbling a mile a minute at her. Allie returned twenty minutes later fresh from a shower.

“Sorry Julia, I didn’t mean to take advantage, but I needed a chance to cool off.” Allie said. “I can take her back now.”

Allie leaned down to take baby Julia and as soon as the child left Julia’s arms she started to cry again.

“Shit!” Allie exclaimed as she sat down and raised her top to offer the baby her breast. Baby Julia was having none of it and continued to cry. “Sweetheart what is it? What do you want?”

“Let me try something.” Julia said as she motioned for Allie to hand the child back to her. The minute she was in Julia’s arms again she stopped crying. “That’s better.”

“My child hates me.” Allie said with frustration evident in her voice. 

“She doesn’t hate you.” Julia said. “You’re tense and she knows it. That’s all it is. Why don’t I take her out for a walk while you catch a nap.”

“Do you mean it Julia?” Allie asked hopefully. “This is the first time I ever remember you even holding her much less offering to take over.”

“We’ll be fine.” Julia said as she got up and headed for the door. “It’s a nice day outside. We’ll get to know each other a little bit.”

“Thank you Julia!” Allie said. “You’re a lifesaver. Let me get her bag and the stroller for you.”

Julia pushed the stroller as she walked down the back path to the estate. When they were passing the daycare center Noah and several other children were outside playing. Julia heard the baby squeal happily and she stopped to pick little Julia up out of her pram. Julia looked with interest as the baby watched the children play. The baby giggled loudly and tried to clap her hands as she continued to watch the other children. After a few minutes, Julia put the baby back in the stroller and started walking again.

“Come on Little One.” Julia said. “It’s time for you to meet somebody.”

Julia stopped when she got to Howard’s garden. She sat down on the bench and pulled baby Julia from the stroller. The baby immediately started babbling away again as soon as her eyes met Julia’s.

“What are you trying to tell me Little One?” Julia asked out loud.

 

“I thought I might find you two here.” Helena said as she quickly sent off a text. 

“You’re back early.” Julia said. 

“It’s time for dinner darling.” Helena said. “Cat said you picked the baby up hours ago.”

“She’s up?” Julia asked. “I told her just to call me. You didn’t have to come looking for me.”

“You forgot your phone.” Helena said as she sat down next to Julia and smiled at the sleeping baby. “She’s gorgeous isn’t she? I love those blonde curls of hers.”

“Do I have competition for your affections?” Julia teased.

“Never.” Helena said as she leaned in and kissed her wife. “We’d better get back up there before they start to worry.”

 

That night at dinner, Allie asked Ryan if he could take the baby to his place for the evening. Ryan had moved into the guest house soon after Bea and Allie had moved out. Bea was a bit confused about Allie’s request, but she didn’t say anything. Ryan happily agreed to take his daughter for the evening telling them to call when they were ready for her to come home. 

As they walked together hand in hand towards their house, Bea let her curiosity get the better of her.

“Why did you ask Ryan to take Julia?” Bea asked. “It’s not his normal night.”

“Thanks to the other Julia, I got a four hour nap this afternoon.” Allie said as she quickened her pace. “For the first time in weeks I feel human and I’m in the mood for something more than those quickies we’ve been settling for. I want a long, slow bath with you and then I’m gonna listen to you holler instead of our daughter for a while.”

“Remind me to thank Julia.” Bea giggled. “Tomorrow.”

 

A couple of months later, Bea’s eyes shot open as she heard Allie call for her to come to the nursery.

“Bea!” Allie yelled. “Quick, come here!”

“What?” Bea asked sleepily as she entered the nursery. “What is it?”

“Do it again sweetie!” Allie smiled brightly at their daughter as she spoke. “Come on. Do it for Mumma!”

“Mumma!” Baby Julia said clearly as she reached out to touch Allie’s face.

“Did you hear that?” Allie asked. “She called me Mumma!”

“Clever girl!” Bea said excitedly. “You’re a smart one aren’t you?”

“Mum!” Baby Julia said as she reached out for Bea to take her. 

“Oh my God!” Bea gasped as her eyes filled with tears of joy. “She called me Mum! She knows we’re her Mums!”

“I’m her Mumma.” Allie said proudly. “I’m good with my name. How do you feel about yours?”

“It’s perfect!” Bea said as she cuddled her daughter closely. “She’s perfect!”

 

That weekend at dinner, Allie was keen to show off her daughter’s new skills to Kaz. Once she got the infant into her high chair she sat down beside her.

“Tell Kaz who that is.” Allie said as she pointed to Bea.

“Mum!” Baby Julia said smiling.

“Who’s that?” Bea asked pointing at Allie. 

“Mumma!” Baby Julia said.

“That’s amazing!” Kaz remarked. “Isn’t she awfully young to be speaking?”

“It’s not unheard of.” Bridget said. “Sweetheart, who’s that?”

“Daddy!” Baby Julia squealed as Ryan smiled at his daughter.

“Let’s try a new one.” Ryan said as he pointed at Jason. “Who’s this baby girl?”

“JJ!” Baby Julia said as everyone cheered.

“Let’s see how long she’ll keep going.” Jason said as he pointed at Bridget. “Who’s that?”

“Gigi!” Baby Julia said.

“That’s right! OK sweetheart, who’s this?” Bridget asked pointing at Franky.

“Fanky!” Baby Julia said as they all cheered.

“Close enough Junior.” Franky said as she pointed at Helena. “Who’s that?”

“Elena!” Baby Julia said.

“I can’t believe this!” Helena said. “This is remarkable don’t you think Julia?”

“She’s figured it out.” Julia smiled. “She’s just letting us know about it.”

“Sweetheart, who’s that?” Allie asked pointing at Kaz.

“KK!” Baby Julia said.

“You’re gonna melt my heart you sweet girl!” Kaz exclaimed. “Who’s that bubba?”

“Wiw!” Baby Julia said.

“Smart and beautiful! Who could ask for more?” Will said as he pointed to Julia. “Who’s that?”

Baby Julia just looked over at the woman she was named for and didn’t speak.

“Sweetheart, you know who that is.” Allie said. “It’s Julia.”

Baby Julia shook her head no and pointed to herself. “Ju-ya”

“Yes sweetheart, your name is Julia but so is hers.” Bea said encouragingly.

Baby Julia shook her head no again and pointed to herself. “Ju-ya.” She reached out to Julia with both arms and said, “Buddy!”

“Is Julia your buddy?” Bea giggled.

“Buddy!” Baby Julia said smiling brightly.

“At least she didn’t call me Doc!” Julia said as she winked at the young girl.

After dinner Bridget pulled Julia aside.

“She is awfully young to be meeting benchmarks like this.” Bridget said.

“You said it yourself, it’s not unheard of.” Julia said.

“We both know what this means.” Bridget said quietly. “At the very least she’s gifted and…”

“Let’s keep this to ourselves for now.” Julia said. “Let her be a kid for as long as she can be.”

 

Just after Thanksgiving that year, Franky received a call from her father. He had been diagnosed with liver cancer and there wasn’t much that could be done. Franky and Bridget left to go to Australia the next day. Will helped to run the estate in Franky’s absence. Alan died the day after Christmas. Franky was convinced he had held on so Tess would not have to associate Christmas day with his death. Julia and Helena came to Australia for the funeral instead of going to Miami for New Years. They spent a few days packing everything up and brought Tess to live at Eastbelle with them. Franky had promised her father that Tess would have a happy life—she would see to it. Tess was sad due to the loss of her father, but she was excited about the possibility of spending her life with her sister at the home she had loved from the first time she visited.

Julia had Tess tested to determine what needed to be done about her schooling. Tess had always been a good student and was more advanced than other girls her age. Julia suggested that they allow Tess to take some time off to heal and start the school year in the fall. The young girl was thrilled with the idea of no school for nine months. She had a ball at the estate and on occasion she would go and spend a week with Kaz at the farm. She had a special affinity for horses and loved helping Kaz do her chores.

Will had proposed to Kaz at Christmas, but Kaz had turned him down. She assured him she loved him, but she still saw marriage as a power struggle they didn’t need. Will took it in his stride and backed off the idea of marriage between him and Kaz. They were happy when they were together and he saw no reason for her refusal to change that.

Will found himself becoming an unofficial counselor at Eastbelle. The staff naturally gravitated towards his kind and easy nature. He had listened to Franky tell countless stories about Howard and how much they all missed him. Will hadn’t known this man, but he understood him. He grew close to most of the staff members and many of them had confided in him about the horrors that had brought them to Eastbelle. The stories were difficult to hear, but unlike the women at Wentworth, these people all had a chance at a happy life if they chose to make the most of it so Will no longer felt his words of encouragement were falling on deaf ears.

After Franky had returned from Australia, Julia wanted to do something to cheer Franky up. Her father’s death had been difficult for her and the responsibility of raising Tess weighed heavily on her. Julia remembered Franky’s love of games and organized a weekly poker night. Franky, Bea, Julia, Will, and Ryan played cards nearly every Thursday night in Julia’s office. It was a chance for them all to relax and enjoy each other. They laughed and they drank and they poked fun at each other. Franky loved these evenings and looked forward to Thursday every week.

 

Another year passed quickly and in March, baby Julia had her two year check-up. After they returned from the pediatrician’s office, Bea and Allie dropped Julia off with Judith, grabbed Bridget and went to Julia’s office where she was working with Ryan.

“We’re sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk with you all about something.” Bea said as they entered the office. “We just came from the pediatrician.”

“Is there a problem?” Ryan asked with concern. “Is she alright?”

“Physically she’s fine.” Allie explained. “It’s in the mental department where the doctor has concern. Julia’s off the charts with her verbal and reasoning skills. She’s concerned that Julia’s too advanced and wants to refer us to a specialist for testing.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Julia sighed. “It’s really nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing to worry about?” Bea asked. “She wants our child to see a specialist.”

“Brenda, Julia and I have known for quite some time that little Julia is gifted.” Bridget explained calmly. “She was hitting all of her cognitive benchmarks far earlier than she should have. Her abilities with speech, concentration and memory are remarkable. Her problem solving skills are highly advanced as well.”

“Problem causing you mean.” Allie huffed. “She’s managed to get past every bit of baby-proofing we tried to put in that house! No matter what we tried, she got through it. I’m amazed the poor thing hasn’t managed to really hurt herself as many times as she’s gotten past the baby gates and latches.”

“It’s time for you three to face some realities about your child.” Julia said. “She is gifted. She is learning at an exponential rate and she retains everything she takes in. She takes that information and uses it to get what she wants. She is a two year old after all. Emotionally she won’t develop as quickly as she will intellectually. Her childhood will be difficult.”

“How do you mean?” Bea asked. 

“She can do things like get past baby gates and child-proofing but she has no idea the danger she’s putting herself in by doing it.” Julia said. “She won’t understand why other children her age are not like her and that will frustrate her.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my daughter!” Allie exclaimed. “She’s sweet and she kind and she’s loving. Yes she likes to sleep with books and puzzles instead of cuddling a teddy bear, but so what?”

“I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with her.” Julia said. “I’m saying she has a significant gift and with that comes responsibility. She’s too young to handle those responsibilities so we have to do it for her until she’s capable handling it without causing damage to herself or anybody else. My mother had to hire four nannies to watch out for me when I was her age. Let me put it this way, Brenda, that bike of yours will go as fast as 160 miles an hour, right?”

“Yeah, it could.” Bea answered.

“But you don’t drive that fast down the road when you go out.” Julia observed. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want to end up being a grease spot on the road.” Bea said.

“Exactly.” Julia said. “You understand the power you control when you’re on that bike. Julia doesn’t understand the power she has in that brain of hers. She wants to learn as fast as she can because she can—not because she should.”

“Julia are you saying she’s a…” Ryan started.

“She’s like me.” Julia said. “But unlike me she has parents who love her and she’s surrounded by a family. My mother tried to weaponize my gift. We have to make sure that doesn’t happen with her.”

And how do we do that?” Bea asked.

“First you need to be prepared for her curiosity.” Bridget said. “She’ll ask questions about things you’ll think she’s too young to deal with. You don’t have to be explicit, but you will always need to be honest with her. She’ll ask questions she knows the answer to at times to insure you’re being honest with her. Also, she’ll need to be limited as to the amount of time she’s allowed to study from books. You’ll have to make her spend time playing with other children.”

“So she’s going to want to study instead of play?” Allie asked. “Jesus this is a lot to take in at one time! How’re we supposed to deal with this?”

“Balance.” Julia said simply. “It’s all about balance. “

 

Over the course of the next year they all fell into a new routine. Julia retired so she could focus her energies on Ryan and young Julia. She spent her mornings with the child tutoring her in science, literature, geography, languages and young Julia’s favorite subject—math. By the time young Julia turned three, she could not only read and write, she could do complex equations and she was well on her way to being fluent in three languages. In return for her tutoring services, Julia required the child to spend the afternoons at the day care center with the other children so she could socialize and play.

Bea walked out of her workshop late one afternoon and went by the day care center to pick Julia up and take her to their home to clean up before dinner. Julia was visibly agitated when Bea got there but when she asked the young girl what was wrong, she refused to talk about it. When they got to the house, Bea walked Julia upstairs and told her to wash up for dinner before she went to find Allie.

“Hey you!” Allie said as she leaned in to give Bea a kiss. “How was your day?”

“Mine was fine, but our daughter has her knickers in a twist about something.” Bea said as she went in the closet to go change her clothes. “She wouldn’t tell me what was wrong. Didn’t say a word the whole way home and we both know that’s not like her.”

“Let’s go talk to her.” Allie suggested. “We don’t want her in a mood at dinner.”

They walked down the hall to young Julia’s room. She was just coming out of the en suite when they entered.

“Don’t worry.” Julia said. “I remembered to use the soap when I washed my hands.”

“Mum says you’re upset about something.” Allie said. “Is that true?”

“I’m not upset.” Julia said. “I’m angry.”

“Who are you angry with?” Allie asked.

“Tess.” Julia said as she sat on her bed with a huff. “She called me a baby. I’m not a baby! Just because I can’t go to school yet doesn’t mean I’m a baby!”

“What brought that on?” Bea asked.

“I told her I liked her school uniform and I wanted one like it.” Tess explained. “She said I couldn’t have one yet because I was a baby and I was too young to go to school!”

“Well that wasn’t very nice of Tess to say to you.” Allie said. “I’ll have a word with Franky tonight after dinner, OK?”

“Don’t bother.” Julia said dismissively. “I already got her back.”

“What did you do Julia?” Bea asked hesitantly.

“I told her I wouldn’t do her math homework for her anymore.” Julia said. 

“You’ve been doing Tess’ homework for her? She’s in the fourth grade!” Allie asked. “How long has this been going on?”

“A while. I didn’t mind. She’s not very good at math and I am.” Julia said. “But she can try to do her own homework from now on since she’s so mean.”

“Sweetheart, you can’t do people’s work for them.” Bea said as she sat down next to her daughter. “That’s why they have homework so they can practice and learn.”

“But I already know how to do it.” Julia said. “It’s easy. You told me to be nice to people and help them when I could.”

“I know we did precious girl but this is different.” Bea said. “I don’t mind if you help the others with their schoolwork, but you are not to do it for them. Do you understand the difference?”

“I think so. I didn’t mean to do anything wrong.” Julia said. “Don’t tell Buddy OK? I don’t want her to be disappointed in me.”

“Julia would never be disappointed in you sweet girl.” Bea said as she reached over and hugged the child. “Not unless you really hurt somebody.”

“I don’t want to hurt anybody.” Julia said. “Ever!”

“We know you don’t sweetheart.” Allie said as she ran her fingers through her daughter’s curls. “Just remember that everyone needs to do their own homework and you’ll be fine. If they ask you a question, you can explain it to them, but don’t do it for them, alright? You ready for dinner?”

“I’m starving!” Julia said dramatically.

“Just like your Mumma!” Bea laughed.

 

That June, Ryan and Jason married in a small ceremony at the estate. Ryan asked Bridget to walk him down the aisle since Jason would be escorted by both of his parents. He also asked Franky to stand up with him as his “best man”. Young Julia acted as the flower girl and Tess was the ring bearer. Young Julia was thrilled when she realized her dress was exactly like Tess’. Despite the age difference, young Julia worshipped the ground Tess walked on and wanted to be like her. 

Ryan and Jason were headed to Africa for their honeymoon. Helena and Julia had arranged for them to go on a two week safari. Ryan kissed his daughter before he climbed into the car promising to bring her back a present. It was almost ten when the party finally broke up and Bea was carrying young Julia in her arms to their home.

“Are Tess and I related?” Young Julia asked as Bea set her down inside the house.

“Not really, but sort of.” Allie answered. “It’s complicated.”

“Can you try to explain it?” Julia asked.

“Well let’s see.” Allie said as she sat down on the couch and removed her heels. “Ryan is your father and Bridget is his mother. Franky is married to Bridget and Tess is her sister so that means you and Tess are related by marriage, sort of.”

“I wish she was my sister.” Julia said. “I’d like having a sister.”

“I don’t think that’s going to happen sweetheart.” Allie said. “Your Mumma’s getting a bit old to have another baby.”

“Mum, why didn’t you ever have a baby?” Julia asked.

“I did.” Bea said after taking in a deep breath. “I had a daughter called Debbie.”

“I have a sister?” Julia asked. “Where is she?”

“She died baby.” Bea said sadly as she sat down next to Allie. 

“Like Thor and Zeus?” Julia asked. “I was very sad when they died. I still miss them.”

“Yes baby.” Bea said. “I still miss Deb every day.”

“We’re you her Mumma?” Julia asked Allie.

“No sweetheart, I wasn’t.” Allie said. “Debbie died before I met your Mum.”

“What did she look like?” Julia asked excitedly. “Did she have blonde hair like me? Tell me about her!”

“What do you want to know?” Bea asked as she pulled a photo album from a cabinet in the coffee table.

“Everything.” Julia answered.

Bea spent the next hour telling her daughter about Debbie and how wonderful she was as well as showing her photos. Inevitably, young Julia asked about Debbie’s father. Bea explained that Debbie’s father was not a nice man and he was mean to her. She then told Julia as gently as she could how Debbie died.

“That’s a very sad story.” Julia said. “I’m sorry my sister died.”

“Me too baby.” Bea said as tears started streaming down her face. “Me too.”

After they finally got Julia to bed, Bea and Allie settled down together in their own bed.

“Did I do the right thing?” Bea asked. “Was she ready to hear about Deb?”

“Bridget always told us to be honest with her.” Allie said as she traced Bea’s abdomen scars with her fingertips. “She asked and you told her the truth. She seemed to handle it all really well.”

“You know what this means don’t you?” Bea asked. “One day she’s going to find out about our life before we got here. God I dread that!”

“We’ll worry about that when it happens.” Allie said as she yawned. “Go to sleep baby. I love you.”

 

Jamie finally proposed to Judith two years after he started practicing law. They both wanted more children and had started on their new family right after they were married. While Jamie and Ryan did not have a practice together, they consulted with each other about cases on a daily basis. Judith had a small meltdown during her first pregnancy with Jamie. While she wanted to have a family with him, she didn’t want to leave her Eastbelle family behind. Julia surprised them all with a house close by that was more than large enough for the young couple to raise a family and allowed Judith and Noah to be at Eastbelle whenever they chose to be.

When you Julia was five she started attending school with Noah and Tess. Due to her advanced abilities she started in the sixth grade. Noah and Tess each kept a watchful eye on their young friend at school. When anyone attempted to bully Julia, they would step in and protect her. Tess and Noah were both very popular amongst their peers and they had no problem at all recruiting others to help them watch out for their young friend, but there were children who saw Julia as an anomaly and they made young Julia’s life at school difficult.

One day Allie went to pick up Tess and young Julia from school. The minute she saw her daughter she jumped out of the car and ran to her.

“What happened here?” Allie asked gently holding Julia’s chin and looking at a swollen left eye.

“I fell.” Julia said curtly. “It’s nothing. I’m fine.”

“It’s not nothing!” Allie said. “It’s got to hurt. Where did you fall sweetheart?”

“I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Julia said. “I walked into a door.”

As soon as they got home, Allie took young Julia to have her eye looked at by Julia to determine if they needed to go to the emergency room.

“It’s just a bruise.” Julia said as she looked over the young girl’s injury. “I don’t think anything’s broken. Let’s just keep some ice on it.”

Allie went to the kitchen to go get an ice pack.

“Do you want to tell me what really happened?” Julia asked the young girl.

“I told you.” Young Julia said. “I walked into a door.”

“We both know that’s not true.” Julia said. “We have a deal Little One. We never lie to each other no matter what. Don’t lie to me now.”

“I got hit.” Young Julia admitted. “A girl cornered me in the restroom. She got mad because I wouldn’t let her cheat off of my paper.”

“Did you tell the teacher?” Julia asked.

“No!” Young Julia said indignantly. “I’m no lagger! I just covered my paper up and she got mad.”

“So why didn’t you tell your Mumma what really happened?” Julia asked.

“You know how she is.” Young Julia responded. “She’d make a big fuss about it. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“If someone hurts you like this it’s a big deal.” Julia said. “No one ever has a right to hit you. If someone is hurting you we need to know about it. Do we understand each other? Now are you going to tell your parents what really happened, or do I have to do it?”

“I’ll do it.” Young Julia huffed. “Just promise me you won’t let them take me out of school Buddy, please.”

Bea was beyond furious when young Julia told them what happened. While young Julia told them about how she got the black eye, she refused to tell them who had done it. Bea flew off the handle and ranted and railed until Allie finally stopped her and told her to go out on her bike for a while and cool off. When she returned, she was much calmer. She walked in the house, took Allie by the hand and led her up to their daughter’s bedroom.

“I’m sorry I got so angry.” Bea said as she sat down next to her daughter. “I just want to protect you. It just breaks my heart that anyone would ever hurt my precious girl.”

“Mum, you can’t protect me from everything.” Young Julia said. “Let’s face it. I’m not like the other kids.”

“No you’re not sweetheart.” Allie said as she stoked her daughter’s curls. “But you understand that there’s nothing wrong with being different, right?”

“Buddy says it won’t always be like this.” Young Julia said. “I want to stay in school for now. Please don’t make me leave. I like being around most of the kids.”

“Are you sure?” Bea asked. “The bullies probably won’t stop picking on you anytime soon.”

“I’m not worried about it.” Young Julia said confidently. “It’ll be OK Mum, I promise it will.”

 

A week later the young girl who hit Julia found herself in the principal’s office. When her mother arrived she was shocked to learn her child had been cheating. The principal explained that her teacher’s had spotted and irregularity in her grades. When they had investigated, they were able to prove the girl had hacked into the school’s grading system and had altered several of her scores from her own laptop. The principal handed the woman the laptop and told the woman her child was no longer welcome at the school. As they walked out of the building together the girl put her hands in her pockets. She felt something and pulled out a playing card from her pocket. It was a joker.

“Think this is funny do you?” The girl’s mother shrieked. “You just wait until we get home young lady and I’m going to show you funny!”

 

“That little punk who hit Julia got hers today!” Tess announced happily.

“Wait, you know who hit Junior and you didn’t tell me who it was?” Franky asked Tess.

“I’m no lagger!” Tess said. “Besides she won’t be a problem anymore.”

“Please tell me you didn’t hit her.” Bridget said cautiously. “You know two wrongs don’t make a right.”

“No I didn’t hit her!” Tess said. “Turns out the little cow got caught cheating. They kicked her out for good today.”

“You don’t know anything about this do you Little One?” Julia asked young Julia.

“Nothing.” Young Julia said as she kept eating. “Sorry.”

“We’ll talk later.” Julia said as she rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

 

By the time young Julia was eight she had become bored with school. She was even more exhausted with the constant haranguing she received from her fellow students. The physical assaults had stopped long ago but the sneers and the name-calling were taking a toll. She knew she shouldn’t let their words hurt her, but they did. Bea went to pick up Tess and Julia after school one day and she was shocked when she heard the older children chanting “Freak” at her daughter. Tess was standing between Julia and the crowd shouting back, but it made no difference. After screaming at them to shut the fuck up, Bea got in the car with Tess and Julia.

“I don’t want to go back.” Julia said quietly from the back seat.

“You don’t have to sweetheart.” Bea said as she pulled away from the curb.

After some discussion they all came to an agreement. Young Julia needed a break. Ryan, Allie and Julia were all registered as young Julia’s home instructors. She easily passed the high school equivalency test but Julia felt that young Julia was not ready for the rigors of university life yet. Julia suggested that there was no better education than travel. It was time for young Julia to see the world. For the next four years, they all took turns taking Julia not only across the United States, but also to every major city in the world. 

Young Julia thrived during this time. None of them had ever seen her so happy. As much as she loved visiting new places, she always loved coming home and telling everyone about her adventures. Tess was allowed to tag along whenever she was on a break from school. Franky and Bridget took the girls to Australia whenever they got the chance. 

No matter what was happening they all still spent New Year’s together in Miami. Julia and Helena had bought the condo below their own to accommodate everyone on these trips. It was a tradition they all enjoyed and this year was no different.

Bea was walking down the beach back towards the condo early one morning when she saw her daughter and Allie walking toward her. She took in a quick breath when she noticed how much their daughter had grown. She looked just like her Mumma tall and slim. The only difference between them was a few inches of height and the mass of blonde curls that covered her daughter’s head.

“Did you have a good visit with Debbie?” Young Julia asked.

“I did sweetheart.” Bea said as they walked together across the sand. “You don’t think that’s weird do you?”

“Not at all.” Julia said. “Buddy still talks to Howard whenever she gets the chance. She goes down to the garden and she says if she gets quiet enough, she can hear Howard speaking to her. I’m sure it’s the same thing for you and Debbie.”

“It is.” Bea nodded as she spoke. “What are you two doing up so early?”

“I wanted to speak with you both away from the others.” Julia said. “I think I’m ready for school again.”

“I thought you were enjoying travelling for a while.” Bea said as they all sat down together on a set of lounge chairs. “You don’t need to be in any rush to get back.”

“I do enjoy the travelling, but I miss the structured learning.” Julia said. “I want to find some direction and I think going on to university is the way to do that.”

“You’re not thinking of going away to school are you?” Allie asked. “I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“No. Buddy says she can get me in at Vanderbilt.” Julia said. “They have some specialized programs for kids like me.”

“Do you know what you want to study?” Allie asked.

“I’m having a hard time deciding between medicine and law.” Julia said. “I may do both.”

“Just follow your heart and you’ll be fine.” Bea said as she leaned over and kissed her daughter’s head. “And remember, you can always change your mind about what you want to do. You’re not locked into anything. You do what makes you happy. Franky wanted to be a lawyer and she ended up running Eastbelle. You never know where life might take you.”

“Like you used to be a hairdresser and now you’re a designer?” Julia asked quietly.

“How long have you known?” Bea asked. “How did you find out?”

“A few years now. I always wondered why you didn’t go to Australia with us.” Julia revealed. “I got curious about Wentworth after one of Auntie Vera’s visits. It took about two minutes on Google before I saw a picture of you. I followed the trail from there.”

“Why didn’t you say something?” Allie asked. “We would have been happy to talk with you about it.”

“I talked to Buddy about it.” Julia said. “She told me what I needed to know.”

“So you know what I am then.” Bea said sadly. “You know I’m a murderer.”

“You’re my Mum.” Julia said. “Bea Smith died long before I was born. That woman doesn’t exist anymore.”

“Your Mum wasn’t the only one who was in prison.” Allie admitted. “There are things I probably need to go ahead and tell you about my own past.”

“Buddy told me all about it already.” Julia said. “She also told me that Mum loved you so much that she was willing to go back to prison to be with you.”

“But thanks to Julia, that didn’t happen.” Bea said. “We both got the chance to be together and have you. Why do you think we named you what we did? Julia and Howard gave us the life we have.”

“What’s it like?” Julia asked. “What does it feel like to be dead?”

“It’s peaceful.” Bea said. “Death isn’t hard for the one who dies. It’s hard for those who loved them.”

“Do you remember anything?” Julia asked.

“Some.” Bea said. “I’ll tell you this much, both times I came back my life changed a great deal and you wanna know a secret?”

“What?” Julia asked gazing intently at Bea with her crystal blue eyes.

“It’s all about love sweetheart.” Bea said. “In both my previous lives I didn’t know much love. This time around my life’s been full of it. There’s no doubt about it Little One, for me the third time is the charm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been quite a journey for me. It's taken me over six months to tell you this little tale! There are a few things I'd like you to know before you go. I did this for several reasons. First and foremost, I love the characters of Bea and Allie and wanted them to have a better ending than they got. Secondly, I wanted to prove to myself I could stick with it and follow this through to completion. Your lovely comments gave me the inspiration I needed whenever I felt I could not go on with this so to all of you who have so brilliantly kept me going--I say thank you.
> 
> I know I made several mistakes along the way--mainly changing Ryan's back story--but I have learned from those errors and will be more cautious about that in the future. I have a new appreciation of what a difficult time the show runners have in keeping up with multiple story lines.
> 
> There is one more source of inspiration I'd like you to know about. Howard was a real person. His name was Howard Mayberry and he was the caretaker at the church where I grew up. He died at the ripe old age of 92 right before I started writing this little story. He was one of the kindest and wisest men I have ever known and I wanted part of this to be a tribute to him. Many of the words of wisdom the character Howard passed on were directly from the real Howard's lips.
> 
> I will be travelling to Australia in early February. I will be in Melbourne from 1/30/19 to 2/2/19 and will be in Sydney for four nights after that. Maybe I'll run into some of you while I'm there. (I hope so)
> 
> My next story will not be a fanfic. Julia and Helena have become a part of me and I am going to attempt to write a novel where they are the main focus. I'm not sure the names will stay the same, but the love story between them will be epic.
> 
> To all of you who have taken time to leave comments and kudos I thank you again. If you have made it all the way through this tale and have never let me know how you felt about it--it's now or never! I really want to know what you thought of this.
> 
> I'll leave you with this, I never dreamed I would do something like this. It has not been easy at times, but I finished it! To any of you who have an idea rolling around in your head about this fantastic group of characters--DO IT! If I can do this--you can too. I know you can!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the beginning. Let me know if you want more.


End file.
